The Best of Plans and Friends
by SallyOn
Summary: The best of plans can interefere with the best of friends. Decisions get made that seem right at the moment, but people and situations change. If you don't adapt you get left behind.
1. The Prelude  Part1

The Best of Plans and Friends

The story will actually take place in the months following Wade's defeat, and in addition to a romance between certain team members, it will deal with Lotor, back story for the cadets, and some family history of the Royal House of Arus. It is going to be slow moving in the beginning, as I fill in the blanks that are needed for the main story. In order to set it up I need to go back in time, so I will present Preludes 1 & 2, as well as an 'Interlude' chapter. Preludes 1 & 2 will take place during and right after the victory celebration, while the Interlude will cover some of the 5 years between the lions being banished and coming back together.

In the Prelude the ages are as follows: Keith 24, Lance 23, Allura 18, Hunk 17, and Pidge 16. The ages are based on how old they were when VF first arrived on Arus and adding 3 years. It is rated M, as in subsequent chapters mature subject matters will be introduced.

Usual disclaimer – Voltron is owned by WEP, this is a work of fiction, and not meant to infringe on any rights, etc.

_**The Prelude – Part 1**_

Keith looked at his watch – in half an hour they all had to be in the Grand Pavilion with their Lions. As part of the celebration of the defeat of the Drule Kingdom there was going to be a fireworks display. While the fireworks went off the pilots would stand by their lions as the people cheered. Keith shook his head in disgust at the thought of all this. From his point of view, Voltron Force was simply doing its job and all this pageantry was a waste of time and money.

As he walked through the garden, he thought about where the other team members were. Allura was off with Coran, he was sure, doing something to promote Arus. He always marveled at how much Allura was willing to do or put up with, for the sake of her planet. She took her role as her people's leader very seriously, as she had been trained to do, Keith thought. Hunk was off with his family; his mother was a very important member of the Advisory Board that oversaw space boundaries, while his father and brothers all were active in their careers. Pidge, well Keith wasn't sure he wanted to think about what Pidge could be doing. It might involve putting spiders in the punch, re-wiring the sound system, or hacking into the fireworks display. If Pidge didn't end up arrested he would end up a billionaire, according to Lance.

Lance, he was sure, was chatting up a politician's daughter. He had asked Lance once, why did he always go after those girls. Lance replied that all politicians' families are fucked up, but always feel the need to pretend that things are great. They bring their kids to all these events, the kids hate it, and the daughters figure that hanging out with the 'bad flyboy' was a good way to get back at Senator Mummy or Daddy. Keith still was not sure what depressed him more – that Lance had taken the time to think this out, or that how often he was right.

As he walked through the grove of trees, in the park next to the Grand Pavilion, he realized that he had been wrong about Allura being off with Coran. He saw her up ahead, in her flight suit, with her back to him. He had to smile as imagined what Nanny would have said about the flight suit instead of a 'suitable dress for a princess' that she should have worn. As Keith looked at her his thoughts went down a road he did not want them to go down – she always did this to him, even more so in the last year now that she had matured so much. Looking at her now, in the tight fitting pilot's suit, he wished she was wearing one of the old fashioned dresses that Nanny and Arus expected.

Allura heard steps behind her and turned to see Keith – she had been hoping that he would come here. She knew how much he hated these kinds of celebrations, and the need to talk to so many people. She thought of all the things she knew about him, and what else she wanted to know. There were times, she was sure, from the way he looked at her, that he felt the same way. It seemed like most of the time though, he wanted to keep her at arm's length.

"Allura, I thought you would be off with Coran?" Keith asked, trying not to notice how the lights in the trees, along with the moonlight radiated off of her gold hair and deep blue eyes. "Oh, I wanted some fresh air, it was getting so stuffy in the Pavilion" Allura replied, moving closer to him. As she did, she could feel him stiffen up, and she wondered why he always did that when she got close.

"I'm not sure why Sky Marshall Wade wanted to go to all this fuss" Keith said, looking cross and hoping to change the subject. "Well, defeating the Drules is a great victory, Keith" Allura said, and then went on "they laid waste to so many planets, and people, that having them gone will offer peace to the galaxy. That is a good reason to celebrate." As Keith watched her say those words he was moved, as he knew it came from her heart. Her planet was one of many that the Drules had wrecked havoc on, and if anyone deserved a celebration it was them.

Without even meaning to, he moved closer to her and put his arms around her – she felt so good! He didn't understand what his body was doing – it was like his mind was not registering anything but the way she molded to his body. He looked into her eyes, and found himself about to kiss her. Just as their lips touched the sirens started going off.

When Keith put his arms around her Allura thought she was going to faint. She had waited so long for this, and now, with victory and peace at hand, it was going to happen. She had worshipped him for so long, and in these last couple of months the feelings she had for him threatened to overwhelm her. As his lips came down on hers she moved even closer to him, feeling the hardness of his body. Just as the kiss was going to deepen, she heard a shriek in her ears!

"Keith, what's happening?" Allura asked, as Keith moved away from her. "It's coming from the pavilion where the lions are, we had better get there!" Keith and Allura took off at a run, towards the pavilion, as other people were running away from it. They saw the other team members running up too, and as they tried to get close to the lions, they noticed that the lions were firing on the crowds. The scene was not helped by the fireworks display going on overhead.

"What the hell is happening?" Lance snarled, ducking for cover. "Why are they attacking us?" Hunk replied "did you do something to make them mad?" "If I didn't know better I would think something has overrun their programming" Pidge said. "Really, and what makes you think that?" Lance said, and then went on "No, I don't want a long discourse on it!"

"We have to get to the lions, so we can shut them down" Keith said, taking charge of the situation. He led them up the back way, to the terrace where the lions were, overlooking the Pavilion and Plaza. Once there, they each went to their lions and tried to enter the cockpits. After finding that they were locked out, they regrouped at the back of the terrace.

"What now?" Allura asked. Keith turned to Pidge "Do you have anything to deal with this situation?" Pidge thought for a moment and then said "I do have something I've been working on, but have not had the chance to test it yet, and it is inside Green Lion." At that moment there was a sonic blast and the lions stopped the attack.

Sky Marshall Wade and his troopers had fired the sonic cannon, and for some reason that stopped the lions. As the Voltron Force looked on, Wade came up to them. "This is what I have been afraid of, these big monsters with their alien technology. It is a perfect example of why Voltron is no longer needed. I suggest you all attend the meeting tomorrow of the Galaxy Garrison and its Allies". After that he stormed off.

"There is something fishy about this" Keith said, looking at the team. "We'd better be at that meeting!"

_**The Next Evening**_

The Voltron Force team members, with the exception of Pidge, were in a conference room at the Arusian Embassy. "I can't believe that Wade is going to shut down Voltron" Lance said in a loud voice. "Even worse, almost all the Galaxy Alliance members went along with it" Keith said. Allura added "I still think Wade had something to do with what happened to our lions. How did he know the sonic cannon would shut them down?" " That is a good question Allura, and one we need to get to the bottom of" Keith announced.

Just then Pidge came in the room and said "We have a problem – a big one!" "Pidge, you, and the word big?" Lance said, trying to make one of his comments. Pidge however, was in no mood and thought at the back of his mind "when I finally get my growth spurt I'm going wipe that smirk off his face." Pidge did not say that though, instead said "I got hold of the container manifest for the shipment to Arus of the Lions"

As part of Sky Marshall Wade's decision to shut Voltron down, it had been decided that the lions would go back to their storage sheds on Arus, but Wade would keep the keys so they could not be activated. He didn't trust the Arusians not to try something. He pretty much didn't trust anyone.

"How did you get hold of the manifests Pidge?" Hunk asked. "I hacked into the customs house on Arus" Pidge replied, "All manifests have to be posted there before they can be shipped" "Pidge, is there any system you haven't hacked into?" Keith asked, looking tired. "Inland Revenue, but I should be through their firewall by next week" Pidge said without a touch of irony. Pidge didn't see the point of being a teenage genius if you couldn't have fun with it. And in this case, it was coming in handy.

"So what is the big deal about the manifests?" Lance asked. "There are only four containers scheduled for shipment, not five" Pidge replied. Allura's eyes flew open wide "What does that mean?" she said, "Where is the fifth lion, and which one is it?" "Don't know, and don't know." Pidge replied "However, I have a contact in Sky Ops who might be able to give me some information."

"So we need to know where the lion has gone, and which one is it." Keith said, and then went on "One of us has to track it down!" Lance piped up "I should be the one to go out in the field – I'm streetwise and can survive as a fugitive." He then said "Keith, you, Hunk, and Pidge should take Wade's offer of joining his forces. It will give you the chance to help me with resources to track down the missing lion."

Keith said "I agree that we need to track down the missing lion; the day is going to come when Voltron will be needed again, and we will need all five lions. However, I should be the one to go – I am the team leader." At that Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all started arguing, but who would be the one to go.

Allura listened to this with a heavy heart! She couldn't believe that this was happening. "STOP IT" she said in a loud voice. They all turned and looked at her in surprise. "Before you all start running around the galaxy like some bad movie, we need to be in agreement about this. We have always done everything as a team, and even though we don't have Voltron, we are still the Voltron Force!" she said in a determined voice.

"Allura's right" Lance said, and went on "we need to have a plan, and we need to be in agreement about this." After some more talking they agreed to meet in the morning, when Pidge would have the information from his contact.

That night Allura lay in bed, tossing and turning. She couldn't believe any of this had happened, and in such a short period of time. She had always known her time of flying Blue Lion would come to an end – her planet needed her. Too many of her family had been killed in battle, and she knew where her duty lay. She had always thought though, that when she quit flying, it would be on her terms, not on someone else's. And certainly not someone like Sky Marshall Wade! She was also kept awake by thoughts of Keith, and their kiss.

Keith had not looked her in the eye, or been alone with her since that night. Allura found it hard to believe that the kiss had not meant something to him. She didn't know if it was love, but from the first time she had seen him, he had always been in her thoughts. Just when she was about to get her wish, it was torn from her hands. She turned around, and tried to get comfortable, but sleep didn't come.

While Allura was up in the Royal Suite of the Embassy, Keith, along with the other Voltron pilots were down in the guest rooms, in the west wing. Guest rooms were a nice word, they were really small, plainly furnished rooms where unattached, or unimportant people, were put up on short notice. Lance had made the comment that if Nanny were here, she would have them sleeping in tents in the backyard. Keith thought the comment was weird, coming from Lance, as she liked him and the other pilots just fine. It was Keith that she didn't like, even though he had always been careful around Allura. Lance on the other hand was always teasing her, and touching her, while Pidge and Hunk ran around with her like kids on a playground.

He thought about that as he lay tossing and turning in his bed. "It is almost like she can read my thoughts about Allura" he thought to himself. As that went through his head, the memory of their kiss made his body respond. "Thank goodness those sirens went off" he thought, otherwise he was not sure what might have happened next. He had to laugh at that thought, as it was those sirens that signaled the end of Voltron Force, but kept him from doing something that would have had serious repercussions.

He thought back to three years ago, when they first arrived on Arus. The scene at the castle, with Coran, and when Allura had come down the stairs, the candlelight flicking off of her loose gold hair. She looked like something out the fairy tale books back on earth. He had never seen anything more beautiful before that moment. After rolling to his other side, he thought about the conversation that Coran had with him, Lance, and Sven, several days after they had been there.

"Gentlemen, and I believe that you are that, you need to understand that Her Royal Highness is the last of the Royal House. Her Father, along with both of her brothers, were all killed fighting the Drules. Her destiny is to rule Arus one day, and continue the royal line." Coran stopped for effect, and then went on "she is only 15 years old, and very sheltered about life. She must be a virgin when she marries, as per the royal decrees. I expect you all to understand that, and treat her in an appropriate manner. Am I clear?"

Keith thought back to that conversation, and how Coran's eyes had blazed into his. He took that conversation to heart and for the next three years reviewed it in his mind every time Allura was close to him. In so many ways she had worked her way into his heart and mind, but he knew that it could never be. He could not just 'go out with her' as he could a girl from somewhere else – things on Arus were done as they had been in the 19th century on earth. She needed to marry as suits a reigning princess, and it certainly wasn't him. A poor space pilot, from a broken home with uncertain parentage wasn't a match for her. As he thought back over the last three years, and the night in the garden, he knew what he needed to do.

The next morning, Lance and Hunk were sitting around the table, in a small dining room at the Embassy. They had decided last night to meet for breakfast and make the final decision. As Allura came into the room, they stood up. She was wearing a long dress in a pink material with a sheen that reflected the sunlight coming in through the bay windows; there was white trim with lace at the end of the puff sleeves, around her neckline, and on the skirt. Her hair was simply put up, and the only jewelry she wore was her coronet of rank.

Lance remembered once, several years ago at dinner, asking her if she took it off when she slept or was it screwed into her head? Allura had responded by tossing her napkin at him, and he had thrown it back at her. Nanny had come in and scolded everyone, especially Allura. He smiled as he thought back on the good times they had had. He then decided he must be very sleep deprived if he thought a cold, dark, run down castle, food shortages, and constant threat of attack by a mad king, a possessed crown prince, and an evil witch were a good time! As he looked closer at Allura he saw the dark circles under her eyes, which mirrored the ones he and Hunk had.

"Where are Keith and Pidge?" Allura asked as she sat down at the table. The food had been set up buffet style, off to the side, but only Hunk had taken any. Just then Pidge came in through the side door, used by the servants. He was still wearing the clothes he had worn last night, so everyone knew he had not been to bed. He went over and poured some coffee and sat down at the table. Since he normally never drank anything but water or protein shakes, they knew he was upset and tired.

"I was not able to get any information of out my contact at Sky Ops" he said, and then went on "they didn't have a record of any other container shipments but the four that went to Arus."

"Then where is that damn Lion? What has Wade done with it?" Lance snarled.

"I think I know, and you are not going to like it." Pidge said, and continued "while there was no record of a container ship leaving earth, Sky Marshall Wade's personal transport posted a flight plan and departed at the same time as the shipment to Arus."

"Pidge, I don't think the Lion would fit on Wade's personal transport." Hunk said, stating the obvious. "Well here is the thing" Pidge said "Wade's ship is still in its bay at the space port. However, what is to keep him from using the registration number from his ship on another one?"

"But isn't that verified before they leave?" Allura asked. Lance replied, "That would be a clever way to get the Lion off earth. Everything has been crazy since the Pavilion attack, and who is going to question anything Sky Marshall Wade does?"

"So the Lion could be anywhere? What about tracking beacons?" Allura asked, looking at the guys seated around the table. "No go" Pidge said "the tracking only works of the lions are powered up. Wade has the keys, and no key, no power!"

"So back to my original question, the Lion could be anywhere, right? And we can't do anything about it?" She got up from the table and walked over to the buffet table, where she fiddled with the floral arrangement in the center. "And on the subject of where anything is" she said, looking cross "where is Keith?"

"That is a good question!" Lance stated, looking at Hunk and Pidge. Pidge said "don't look at me, I've been out all night talking to idiots, and tracking flight plans!" With that he got up and poured himself some more coffee. Since everyone knew Hunk slept through anything but a Robeast attack, no one expected an answer.

At that moment the main door opened and a footman walked in, and stopped by Allura. "Roddy, what is it?" She asked, looking at him. "Your Highness" Roddy replied "this was left on the table in the front hall. It is addressed to you and the Voltron Force members." With that he handed her a white envelope, sealed with the seal of the Arusian Embassy. Her name, formally, along with the other team members were written on the outside. She recognized the writing, and knew that she was not going to like what was inside. Without a word she gave it to Lance, with the comment "you open it!"

Lance did not like the way Allura looked – how can someone so pale go even whiter he wondered? He used the knife by his plate to cut the seal – really, he thought to himself, only on Arus would they have seals and wax - just like they watched some old movie where Imperial Russia meets the Prussian Court! Opening it up, he started to read:

Dear Team Members, I have given our discussion last night a lot of thought. I know that we would never be able to reach a joint decision on our course of action. So I, in my position as Leader of the Voltron Force, have taken the matter into my own hands. I am off to hunt the missing Lion – I need to do this, and bring it back to Arus.

I know that none of you will be happy with my decision, but it is for the best. Lance, you are so much better suited to get close to Wade. I know he offered you the job of Head Flight Instructor at the Academy – a great honor for someone as young as you. Please take it, as not only will you be training the future Galaxy Alliance pilots well, but you are so good at getting along with people. This will come in handy as, if anyone can get information out of Wade it will be you.

Pidge and Hunk, I know that the positions Wade offered to you, Technical Sergeants, will be a come down from being the pilot of a Lion. However, in those positions you will be able to go places and do things that Lance won't. Especially you, Pidge. I will need resources to track the Lion, and if anyone can get into any computer system, it is you. Hunk, please watch over him and make sure he doesn't get arrested.

Allura, your planet needs you so much. After ten years of war, peace is at hand, at least for a while. Go home to Arus, and inspire them to rebuild and restore. Arus sacrificed so much in the war, and that is a tribute to the people, and to their Ruler. Also, when I find the missing Lion I need to know that Arus is secure so I can him home.

I will be in touch with Pidge via the old RF Codes that we used on our original mission to Arus. Once I get contact re-established, we can work out some other ways to get messages to each other. Allura, I know that your planet is religious, and that you go to Church every Sunday; I assume you pray every night. Please include Voltron Force in your prayers.

Commander Keith Kogane


	2. The Prelude  Part 2

_**The Prelude – Part 2**_

Allura stepped out of her room, on board the spacecraft, and stopped in the hall to look out the small window. The old spacecraft, with the coat of arms of the royal house of Arus on it, made its way home to Arus. At one time it had been the proud flag ship and personal transport of the royal family but now showed signs of age and wear. Allura thought back to when she had arrived on earth, a week ago for the celebration. Coran and the Dominion Council thought it important that she arrive as a Princess, not just a space pilot. Sky Marshall Wade himself had come to greet her, and after looking over the spacecraft had made the comment "I would have thought an important planet like Arus would have had something better to transport its Princess in." Allura had wanted to retort that after ten years of non-stop war, Arus was lucky to have anything. However, being well trained she had merely smiled and replied "it gets the job done." Coran later said he was very proud of how she had handled the situation.

She thought how the ship had transported wounded soldiers home from battle. She remembered the last trip it had made to do so. Her Father had gone to pick up her brother, the Crown Prince, after he had been wounded fighting Zarkon. By that point in the war, her Mother was dead, and her other brother had also been killed, fighting the Drules in the Southern Hills. Allura knew that her Father wanted to bring the Crown Prince home before anything else could happen to their family. Allura remembered how, when the ship did come home it carried the coffins of her Father, King of Arus, and her Brother, the Crown Prince. That night Allura cried like she never had before, and then never cried again. Not that she didn't want to now.

It had been a ghastly three days since they had read Keith's letter. The first day was spent just trying to figure out why he did it, and how to stop him. Once they realized they were stuck with his decision, they decided to do what he wanted. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had gone to Wade, and accepted his offer of service with the Galaxy Garrison Forces. When Wade heard what Keith had done, he branded him an outlaw to the Space Council and put a huge bounty on his head. Wade had given the boys five days before they needed to report for their new duties; Allura offered them a ride back to Arus with her, to collect their stuff. Sky Marshall Wade had not even come to say goodbye to her.

As Allura stepped into the main gathering area Lance, Hunk, and Pidge stood up. Lance thought how pretty she was, in spite of the strain they were all under. She wore a long skirt of some dark blue material, while her blouse was white with a high neck, and dozens of lace insets, tucks, and openwork. Her hair was pulled up and haloed around her face, highlighting her blue eyes. The glittering blue stones in her ears matched them perfectly. Maybe, Lance thought, the Arusians were on to something. After being around earth women who seemed to wear very little, it was intriguing to look at a woman and wonder what she was like under her clothes. Lance gave Allura a dazzling smile.

At that moment General Sir Halsey Brandon, Air Force Commander, came into the room and stood at attention. "Your Royal Highness, we have entered Arusian airspace. Fighter Group Six is providing the escort into Arus." Allura smiled at him, and said "Thank you General Brandon. Please extend my appreciation to Fighter Group Six and Wing Commander Harrison for their services." She inclined her head and the General left. Lance was always impressed at how Allura remembered all the names of people in service to Arus.

Allura was looking around the room for something, and saw Pidge twirling a light blue saucer, with dancing dark blue feathers. "Pidge, give me my hat! I've been looking for it!" Allura announced, stepping towards him. Lance had to admire Pidge's ingenuity at getting Allura's hat.

He moved it out of her reach and said "Princess, you have a lot to answer for here. How many birds are running around without their tail feathers?" He went on "there rules against that kind of thing." Allura lunged for the hat, but Pidge being quicker got out of her way. Allura was a little taller, but she was hampered by her tight skirt, and long sleeved blouse. She tried to lunge again, but Pidge ducked as she reached up. "Pidge give it to me" Allura said, trying not to laugh as Pidge was. Lance and Hunk looked on, smiling for the relief from the gloom they had all been over. Pidge was always the one who had the most fun with Allura, and right now they were glad for that.

Allura lunged one last time, and grabbed the hat as Pidge tried to duck and run. Allura started attacking him with the hat, making squawking noises like a bird. At that moment her maid, Dorcas, came into the room. "Your Royal Highness, stop it! We will be touching down in several minutes and Nanny will be waiting. If you don't look perfect I will never hear the end of it!" Dorcas had gone to earth with Allura, rather than Nanny who did not feel up to that much traveling. For Dorcas it was the chance she had been waiting for. Her Mother had been Lady's Maid to the late Queen, and Dorcas had assumed that she would hold the same position for the Crown Princess. However, Nanny had no intention of relinquishing the Crown Princess anytime soon.

"Dorcas, it is not my fault, Pidge had my hat!" Allura said, as if that explained why she was hitting him with it while squawking like a bird. "Well if Commander Stoker has made you smile, I forgive him. Come sit down and we'll tidy you up." Dorcas said. "Haven't you heard, Dorcas, I'm Technical Sergeant Stoker now" Pidge said, still annoyed about the demotion in rank, even though he knew he could do more this way. "Oh nonsense" Dorcas replied, and went on "do you think some putz of an earthling determines your rank? You are Arusian, and you will always be Commander Stoker to us!"

Lance looked on while the discourse was taking place. He thought it was good that Keith was not here, as he was always cross about the servants. Lance knew that from Keith's perspective, you did things for yourself, not letting other people do them. He had spent the first year on Arus annoying the servants because he would not let them do their jobs. Lance, who had grown up in a wealthy family tried to explain to Keith, that what he was doing was upsetting the servants, but Keith never got it. After a while the servants all left him alone, not really caring for him. Lance knew they liked him – partly because he understood how things worked, but also because he was charming – and knew it. The kitchen staff all liked Hunk, as he was a good customer. Pidge, they always treated deferentially – their Princess had made him an Arusian, and if it was good enough for her, it was good enough for them.

Lance put Keith out of his mind – it was his fault they were in this situation. While Lance understood some of what had probably gone into the decision, he knew Allura didn't. Lance wasn't sure he wanted to be around, when the day came, that Allura could call Keith out on what he had done. Instead of those thoughts, he watched as Dorcas smoothed Allura's gold hair; Lance truly enjoyed women, and was comfortable in all situations. She helped her into a jacket that was dark blue, to match the skirt, with light blue collars and cuffs, in the same shade as her hat. Dorcas put the hat on Allura's head and secured it with some wicked looking pins. If Allura couldn't get to her blaster she could take someone out with those pins, Lance thought.

The General came back into the room, and announced that they had landed, and could disembark. Lance smiled and said to Allura "we'll go out the back way, so you can have the glory of the royal anthem." Allura laughed and said "don't forget, we are all going to meet for dinner tonight!" With that she turned and left the room.

Dinner that night was in the Grand Dining Room. The table was set with gleaming silver, flowers, and candles. It was the first time since the war that most of the silver had been taken out of the vault. Hunk had requested a traditional Arusian meal, so the staff complied. As he looked at all the food, he thought about the first couple of years on Arus. He had been shocked, coming from earth, to see people going hungry. The team had seen to it that earth had helped to ease the shortages, but it had taken a while for them to come around. As Hunk thought about that, he wondered what Keith was doing. Change was hard for Hunk, and there had been too many changes in too short of a time.

Coran was with them, and they were all trying to put a good face on the occasion. Allura, looking very pretty in a dress of white pearlized silk with her coronet, tried not to think about the last time they had been around this table. Keith was with them, Lotor had been defeated, and they were all excited about the future. She pushed the thought out of her mind, determined to enjoy this last time with her friends. They had been on Arus for three years, but would be gone tomorrow morning.

Pidge noticed how pensive she looked and said "if it would make you feel better, I found out that birds grow their tail feathers back." Allura smiled and said "just thinking about how different it will be without you all here." "Don't worry Princess, this is my home. As soon as I get my first leave I will spend it here. Hunk and I have lots for plans for repairing the castle, as well as the planet's info structure" Pidge said.

"I won't be able to see you as much as Pidge and Hunk" Lance said, and then went on "but we will all be in touch. A conference video at least once a month, and more if we need it. We are going to need each other more than ever!" Allura replied "Lance you'll be busy with all your girl friends. You need to watch out for Sky Marshall Wade's daughter, as I hear she wants to marry a pilot." Lance laughed and said "I'm not the settling down type!"

At that moment Grand Court Marshall Count Fredericks came into the room. "Your Royal Highness, can you come to the Reception Room?" he asked. "Fredericks, what is going on?" Coran demanded. "You can come also Coran; it concerns a personal matter of the royal house and Prince Reynaud" he replied.

"Count Fredericks, my brother has been dead for over six years. You may speak in front of my friends" Allura told the old gentleman. Lance asked Allura "Prince Reynaud, the red haired devil?" Count Fredericks replied, "His Highness was one of our greatest commanders; he personally saved the Southern Hills from invasion by the Drules." Coran said "only after he had been banished there because of his behavior at home." Lance said "I've heard stories about him; I think I would have gotten along with him well. It sounds like he knew how to have a good time!" Count Fredericks gave him a disapproving look.

"What is the situation?" Allura asked. "Punashi Kweed, the Tribal Elder for the peoples of the Southern Hills is here and has requested an audience with Your Highness." Fredericks replied. "But I thought they had all been killed in the last attack by the Drules?" Allura asked. "It seems that a few survived, including His Excellency and a ten year old girl. He says that she is your niece, daughter of Prince Reynaud."

Coran stood up and said "does he have proof?" "He has some personal belongings that belonged to His Highness. He says he knows that the castle can perform a test to confirm her bloodline." Fredericks replied. Allura stood up and said "let's go to the Reception Room and talk to His Excellency." She looked at her friends sitting around the table and said "please come with us, as your expertise might be needed." Pidge said "Dr. Gorman can run the blood test and have the results quickly."

Allura entered the room and saw an elderly man wrapped in shabby rags. In spite of his attire he stood with great pride and bowed when he saw Allura. Allura's attention turned to the young child standing next to the man. Allura couldn't see what the girl looked like, as she was wrapped in rags similar to what the man wore. While the Southern Hills had not been invaded, the Drules had ravaged the countryside before they were driven away. Allura had heard that famine had decimated the people who lived there.

The older gentleman bent down to say something to the child. The child turned to face Allura, and removed her hood. Everyone in the room gasped when they saw her, especially Allura. Looking into the girl's face, Allura saw her blue eyes, and the red hair of her Mother and Brother. Hunk said to Pidge "do you really think a blood test is needed?"

"What is your name?" Allura asked the girl, who turned to look at her guardian. Punashi Kweed said to Allura "this is the Lady Larmina, your niece and my granddaughter." At that moment Nanny came marching into the room "what is going on?" she demanded. Count Fredericks straightened up and said pompously "a matter of the Arusian Royal Family." Allura smiled at Nanny and said "Nanny, this is Punashi Kweed of the Southern Hills, and his granddaughter Lady Larmina." She then turned to the old man and said "would it be all right if Nanny took Lady Larmina to the kitchen, and found her some food?" Punashi Kweed smiled a tired smile and said "she would like that." At that moment Larmina screamed and lunged at Nanny "I'm not leaving my Grandfather." He bent down and said something to her in a dialect that Allura did not completely understand. When he stood up he said "she would be glad to get something to eat." Lance whispered to Pidge and Hunk "I think Nanny has met her match in that one!"

After Nanny and Larmina had left, Punashi Kweed started his story. "My people have inhabited the Southern Hills for as long as Arus has been settled. We are nomads who protect our herds with hand to hand combat skills." Coran turned to Lance and said "The Hill People are fantastic warriors, known for martial arts and hand to hand combat." The old man went on "your brother, Prince Reynaud by was sent by your Father, His Majesty, to help us fight the Drules. He was a great general and warrior. My daughter was one of our most skilled fighters – in our tribe women fight alongside men – so they spent a lot of time together. I did not see what was happening until it was too late, and my daughter was pregnant." The old man paused for breath, while Lance went and got him some water to drink. The man took it gratefully and gulped it down.

"Lady Larmina was honorably born, Your Highness" he stopped, took a wrapped package from his pack, and went on "your brother insisted that they marry – the documents, along with his journals are inside. I am an old man, one of the last of my people. My daughter died 2 months ago, and my time is coming fast. Larmina is a daughter of Arus and should be brought up as one. I am intrusting her to you, as I won't be around long to protect her."

"Your Excellency, why we were not told of Lady Larmina's existence when Prince Reynaud's body was returned to the castle?" Coran asked. "My daughter was afraid that you would take the child from her. She loved Prince Reynaud very much, and did not want to be separated from her daughter." Punashi Kweed stopped for a moment, and then went on "I did not agree with her decision, but she was the child's mother."

"Your Excellency, thank you for coming to me, and for bringing me my niece. May we offer you a place to stay?" Allura asked. He replied "I would like to stay overnight, and then I need to head back. I want to die where my ancestors are buried. Larmina will not be happy about me leaving, but she needs to understand that it is for the best." After Fredericks had shown the old man out, Coran turned to Allura and said "are you sure?" Allura replied "we can have Dr. Gorman run the test, it doesn't take long. I don't need the test though; when I look at her I see my mother and brother." Allura hung her head, looking very sad.

Later that night, Allura was in her bedroom, about to get into bed. After the last three days, and the discovery of a lost family member, she was wiped out. However, she wanted one last time with her team members before they left. She had taken a shower by herself, and gotten into her night clothes. She was standing in front of her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear for what she needed to do tomorrow morning. Unfortunately, tomorrow morning was going to come too soon for her. At that moment Dorcas came into the room and curtsied. "Your Royal Highness, may I help you? Nanny is worn out and has gone to bed." Allura looked at Dorcas and smiled. She had enjoyed spending time with her while they were on earth. Dorcas never once treated her as a 15 year old school girl, or lectured her about what a proper princess does or wears. Dorcas saw her as the Crown Princess of Arus, and treated her as such.

Allura thought about what she wanted to do tomorrow, and how she could get it done. She looked at Dorcas, and remembered how Dorcas had treated her on their trip. Allura took a deep breath and decided to trust her. "Dorcas, my friends are leaving in the morning and before they leave I want to talk to them one on one." Allura stopped to see what Dorcas would say about this.

Dorcas smiled and said "well of course you want to say good bye to your friends!" She then went on, "I guess they will leave early in the morning, so you will want to get dressed by yourself, right?" Allura looked at Dorcas with understanding "yes that is what I want to do." Dorcas walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a brown tweed skirt with pink and cream woven into the fabric. She also found a pink blouse that buttoned in the front, with a square collar in the back, all trimmed with cream colored lace. Dorcas said "this should do the job – pretty, but functional". Allura had to agree that it was perfect for what she wanted. Allura knew that Nanny would not have given her the response that Dorcas did. Maybe it was time for a lady's maid and not a nanny, she thought.

The next morning, very early, Allura was up and heading down to the pilot's quarters. In the three years that the pilots had been on Arus, Allura had spent more time down there than she was supposed. Nanny had warned her about never going into Keith's and Lance's room so she had not. However, Nanny had not said anything about Pidge, and since she and Pidge had planned many pranks together she was familiar with his room. He had never been in awe of her, and treated her like a friend; when she thought of the laughter and the private tears they had shed together – she shook her head and took a deep breath to gather her composure. She did not want her friends' last picture of her to be of her crying. She decided to visit Hunk first, since it was the first room she came to.

She knocked lightly on the door, and Hunk answered. He smiled at her and invited her in. "I came to say good bye" Allura said, and went on "I'm not coming to the space port; it will be too hard to see you leave." "Princess, it is hard for me too" Hunk replied "I don't want to go back to earth, Arus is my home." Allura looked a little surprised "but Hunk, what about your family? You will get to see them more often!" Allura said. Hunk smiled and said "I am the youngest in my family. If my brothers are not telling me what I'm doing wrong, my parents are." He paused, and then went on "being a Voltron pilot was the first thing I ever did that they were proud of. I did not have to listen to them tell me how to improve my life."

"Hunk, I had no idea it was like that for you!" Allura exclaimed, and went on "I was always so jealous that you had a large family. I guess we really don't know what goes on in someone's life." Hunk looked at her with grateful understanding. For him she had always been a kind, caring person. She was thoughtful with everyone, and knew just what to say to make someone feel better. "Princess, Pidge, and I will be back a lot, to help you." He said with a smile. "Just keep Pidge from getting arrested, or killed!" she replied. "He is going to miss you a lot Princess, it won't be the same for him not having you around to share jokes with" Hunk said. Allura looked at him and said "it's not going to the same with you all not around." She hugged him, and went into the hall.

Pidge's room was next, and she wasn't sure if she should do him next or last. However, since she was standing in front of his room she decided to get it over with. She didn't have to knock though, as Pidge must have sensed she was outside, and opened the door. Pidge looked at her there, and realized how much he was going to miss her. She was probably his best friend; as close as he and Hunk were, Allura was someone who enjoyed doing the same things he did. He thought about everything she had done for him, and given to him, since he came to Arus. A passage went through his mind 'He who honors me, I will honor Him'. That summed up their relationship, with laughter tossed in.

As she walked in, she looked around the place she knew well. While Hunk's room had been simple to the point of Spartan, Pidge's room had the look of someone who was constantly doing three things at once. There was a half finished robotic unit of some kind on the dresser, a visual of a solar system hanging from the ceiling, while one corner was entirely taken up by various musical equipment. Surprisingly, Pidge's bed was always made; when Allura asked him about that he said it was a holdover from his Academy days. She went and sat down on the bed, the only place to sit, and smiled at him. He came over and sat next to her. Her hair was pulled back and to the side, arranged in a braid over her shoulder. Pidge noticed several small pieces loose around her forehead and reached over to brush them back.

"You've come to say goodbye, haven't you Princess?" he asked. Allura, at the back of her mind, always wondered why, in spite of everything they had done together he never used her first name. She decided now was not the time to ask. "Yes, I have. I can't say goodbye to you all at the space port." She said, and then went on "Arus is going to be a very quiet place from now on." Pidge laughed and said "you obviously did not see that red haired spitfire going after Nanny. I don't think you will have quiet or calm with her around." Allura laughed also, thinking about the scene.

She had to hand it to Pidge, even when she was at her most down, he always had the same effect on her. She looked over at his suitcase all packed. On the top was his prayer book. She picked it up and checked to see where he was, and noticed the bookmarker was picture of the two of them. "Oh, I like this section a lot" she said, and went on "I've not looked at mine for a while; I guess I need to start again." Pidge said "backslider! I like that section too, Princess, it talks about friendship and loyalty." She had been surprised when Pidge, right after becoming an Arusian, had started asking about her religion. She knew that for most of the galaxy planets, faith and religion were out dated concepts. It was because of Pidge that she had learned more about her faith, and when he had joined the Church, she had been his sponsor. He had told her once that while science was important, it doesn't answer every question.

"I will be home as much as I can, there is a lot of work to be done" Pidge told her reassuringly "I like a challenge!" Allura smiled, and then asked "are you running out of computer systems to hack into?" "Don't worry, I won't get arrested, and I will be careful. The day will come when we will all be together again" he said. She and Pidge hugged, said their goodbyes, and she left.

At Lance's room she knocked on the door and he opened right away. "Please come in" he smiled and gave her a dazzling smile. He had to say that even at this early hour she looked good. He thought that Keith would be in a jealous fit if he knew that she was in Lance's room. "I've come to say goodbye to you" she told Lance. "I rather gathered that, from the laughter I heard next door" Lance replied. "You heard us!" Allura exclaimed, wondering what else he might have heard over the years. "Not the details, since I can't hear everything, and you and Pidge always speak Arusian when you are alone. My command of the language is not that good." He stopped, and then went on "You might want to tell Pidge that one of his first projects should be making the wall between our quarters sound proof. I can only imagine what he has heard coming from my room." As Lance said that he gave Allura a wicked grin and watched her blush. "Really Lance, must you?" she asked, thinking of all the times he had teased her in public.

Allura went over and sat in one of the chairs that Lance had set up, around a table. Lance's room was bigger than Hunk's and Pidge's room, and he had done more with it. It was comfortable and warm looking, with an interesting play of textures against browns and blues. "I'm going to miss teasing you. I'll have to do it over the video instead of in person" Lance said, sitting in the chair next to hers. "Lance, is it going to work out? Will Keith make it?" Allura asked the questions she had been wondering at the back of her mind, ever since Keith had left. Lance stretched out his long legs and thought for a moment before he replied. "I don't know Allura, I wish I had an answer for you." He said and then went on "the bounty that Wade has put on him is an attractive prize, but Keith is more determined than anyone I know. He has decided to do this, so he will do it." Lance stopped, and looking her, wondered how much more to tell her.

"I do, in a way, understand why he felt the need to do it. I just don't understand why he did it the way he did – a letter for goodness sake!" She exclaimed in dismay. Lance took a deep breath and said "he has a hard time expressing his emotions, and an especially hard time with you." He waited to see what her reaction would be. "What do you mean, especially with me?" She demanded, looking surprised. "Keith, my dear, is smitten with you; has been ever since he first saw you three years ago." Lance told her, wondering how she could have missed it. "But he's never done anything or said anything to indicate it!" she exclaimed.

"That is because Coran put the fear of death in Sven, Keith, and me, about you" Lance told her. Noticing Allura's puzzled look he went on "Coran told us that you were the last of you line, you needed to marry to carry on the house, and that you needed to be a virgin when you married. He pretty much inferred that if any of us touched you, he would kill us." " I can see Coran doing that" Allura said, and went on "so that is why Keith was always so weird around me." "Take pity on the guy – he is nuts about you, but doesn't dare to anything about it. He takes his role very seriously, so of course he took that seriously too. Now me, I don't anything too seriously, and while I like to flirt with you, and anyone else, I am not interested in 15 year old girls."

Allura looked at Lance and said "so that is why you always acted normal around me." Lance smiled at her and said "even at 18, while pretty, you are a little young for me. I think around 22 you will be great fun, but I, of course, will be too old. You will need someone who will take you out and show you a good time." "Lance, I can't imagine you ever too old for a good time!" Allura declared. With that they hugged, and Allura left the room, heading back upstairs.

A while later she stood on the balcony of the castle, watching while the transport craft left the planet. From inside the castle she heard Larmina and Nanny going at it, about something. She turned from the view and walking very slowly, she went inside to get on with life on Arus.


	3. The Interlude

It has been three years since the Lions went into storage and the pilots have left Arus. Life is moving on for everyone.

_**The Interlude**_

Allura looked at the clock in her room at the Arusian Embassy on earth, and realized that Lance would be here to pick her up soon. Sky Marshall Wade's daughter was getting married and Allura was attending the wedding, with Lance as her escort. She was looking forward to catching up with him, since it had been six months since he had been to Arus. She looked at herself in the mirror, as Dorcas attached the tiara to her upswept hair. Dorcas was her full-time maid now, as Nanny was busy with Larmina. Allura smiled as she thought about the rough start they had had with Larmina, and how far she had come. Allura knew it was due to Nanny; she had been too busy trying to run Arus.

Allura watched as Dorcas put the last pin in, to hold the tiara. It was set with gold roses and alternating square cut emeralds. It echoed the design of the necklace, while her bracelets were gold roses with a square cut emerald clasp; the earrings were small emeralds framed by miniature gold roses. It had been one of her Mother's favorites, and she always felt close to her when she wore it. Her dress had a teal green velvet top, with small cap sleeves and a rounded neckline, cut suitably high. The floor length skirt was gold satin underneath, overlaid with sheer teal silk embroidered with roses in dark teal green. There was a knock on the door and a footman entered "Commander McClain is here, Your Royal Highness" he said.

Lance was waiting in the Drawing Room, having been left there by an overdressed footman. He was glad to see that some things never changed; Arus was still holding true to mid-19th century court protocols. He decided not to think about that last time he had been here. Allura came into the room, and smiled at him "your full dress uniform? For me or your ex-girlfriend?" She asked. He gave her a hug, and received one in return. "You are never going to let me forget that are you?" He asked, and went on "I probably deserve it, as you did warn me about her." When Lance first started teaching at the Academy he and Grace Wade had dated steadily. Only when she started hinting about marriage did he realize what a mistake he had made. He had been concerned that Sky Marshall Wade would demote him, but luckily Grace had moved on to someone else. The same overdressed footman came into the room and announced that the car was ready.

Riding in the back seat of the Limousine, Lance and Allura talked about inconsequential things. The chauffer, and her body guard, in the front seat did not give them any privacy. They arrived at the Galaxy Garrison complex; the wedding was being held in one of the large reception areas there. After the ceremony, Lance and Allura went into the dining area, and found their table. It was a while before they had the chance to talk. Lance had to admit that she looked good – well rested and not so thin. Obviously her vacation on earth had been good for her.

"I have to say that while I like what you are wearing, Hunk sent me pictures from his nephew's wedding. That was some dress!" Lance exclaimed. Hunk's nephew's wedding was almost a month before Grace's so Allura had been able to attend it. "I was attending that wedding as a private citizen; now I am the Crown Princess of Arus" Allura said. "I heard that Hunk went up several notches in his brother's estimation by having you as his escort" Lance said. When Allura had heard about the wedding, and remembering what Hunk had told her, on that long ago morning, about his family, Allura had offered to come with him. She had worn a long, blue satin dress, with very thin straps and a deep neckline. The fabric clung to her body like water, and reflected light. Her gold hair was partially pulled up, with the rest hanging down her back. Allura had loved the look on Hunk's brother's faces when they walked in together.

"And tell me about what you and Pidge did?" Lance asked, as he pulled his chair close to her. Allura laughed and said, "Oh we travelled around – we went to London, Amsterdam, and Berlin. I saw lots of things I would never have seen if I had gone as the Crown Princess." Allura had a few qualms about not telling Lance the whole story, but Pidge had stressed the need to keep his secret. After he had told her about DJ Prong and The Stereolactics, and the clubs they were going to play at, Pidge had her get earth clothes, and put colored streaks in her hair. She felt a little funny in the short skirt and skimpy top; even though she was more covered than some of the girls at the clubs they went to. It was so different from her world, but it had been nice to be able to just be a normal girl. She still laughed when she thought about Pidge explaining to her what some guy had meant when he said that she was 'smoking hot'. Allura had also been impressed with the way Pidge could take sounds that you wouldn't think would go together, and turn them into something magical.

Allura appreciated how Pidge had seen to it that the trip would have nothing to do with Voltron or Arus. Pidge, and Hunk, had been home so often to help with the rebuilding. Pidge also seemed to make a lot of short quick visits – Allura had figured out that he was doing them under the radar, to help Arus. When he had explained his secret to her, and then said that he wanted to spend time with her, just as her, she had been touched. In her current world, very few people cared about her as Allura, only has the Crown Princess of Arus.

At that moment Grace and her husband took to the floor, for the first dance. Allura looked at her and envied her the happiness that glowed on her face. Lance was watching Allura, and noticed the wistfulness in her eyes. "What are you thinking Allura?" he asked in a quiet voice. "That she has something I never will" Allura admitted honestly. "You'll get married; I bet you could even be married by next month if you wanted to!" Lance declared. "Not marriage! I have to get married by my 25th birthday so I can inherit the throne. No, I mean love." Allura said, in a voice that said he should have understood what she was talking about.

"You don't think you will find love?" Lance asked, amazed that someone like her could even think that. "It is not simple for me, Lance. I don't have the freedom that Grace does. No matter what, Arus has to come first with me, and from what I understand about men, they like to come first." She explained with a sad smile, and went on "I will do my duty, and hope that my husband respects me." "You certainly make marriage sound exciting" Lance said, shaking his head. "I think you will find someone who loves you, and loves Arus" he said, and went on "and if you don't by your 25th birthday, I'll marry you. Quite frankly, I'll make a lousy husband, but do understand about you and Arus." Allura smiled at him and said "You just want to be King!" At that moment a waiter came around passing champagne, which he offered to Lance and Allura. The both took one, and Lance raised his glass "Allura, I would like to propose a toast. I predict that on your 25th birthday I'll be toasting you and your loving husband!" Allura raised her glass, and clicked it with his, while laughing. A photographer happened to capture the image, and it was one of the ones that appeared in an article about the lavish wedding.

In the smaller, more remote planets of the galaxy, it sometimes took several weeks for the various news feeds to make their way out there. On a small planet, orbiting Gemini VI, a scruffy man walks into a bar and settles in the corner. While trying to drink a bottle of fircian ale, he looks through the news feed from earth. The pictures of the wedding, and one in particular caught his attention. As Keith looked at the picture of Lance and Allura his heart contracted, and a look of pain washed over his face. Three years ago the decision he made seemed like the right one, but now, after the dead ends of the last year, that picture was the last straw.

He had never asked Pidge or Lance about Allura, on the few occasions they talked; he was too afraid to find out that she was married. He was thankful for the resources Pidge arranged for him, along with the support from Lance, and knew that he had to find Black Lion. He thought it was ironic that it was his Lion that was banished from Arus, as he had banished himself from Allura. In looking at that picture, he realized that he still loved her.


	4. Chapter 1

This is the main story; it starts about six months after Wade has been defeated. Voltron Force, with its new recruits, and Keith in the leadership role again, is together. However, everyone has changed much in the last five years, and relationships will never be as they were. This story will deal with that and the threat of Lotor again. While incorporating some elements from the VF series, it does not include the 'Balto reborn' episode. It is rated M, as in later chapters mature subject matter will be dealt with between various people. It will be slow moving in places, as I like to set the scene and tie up loose ends.

The ages are as follows: Keith 29, Lance 28, Allura 23, Hunk 22, Pidge 21, Larmina 15, Vince, and Daniel 17.

Usual disclaimer – Voltron is owned by WEP, this is a work of fiction, and not meant to infringe on any rights, etc.

_**Afternoon Tea**_

Allura was standing in the garden, looking at the tea table that was laid out before her. It was covered with a snowy white cloth, a silver tea service, and tiered platters of sandwiches and small frosted cakes. She re-arranged some of the platters, and tweaked a napkin to straighten it. In a while all the team members would be meeting for tea. After Allura had discovered that Daniel's social manners needed some work, she had started hosting different occasions to get him used to different social situations. She had explained her plan to Larmina, privately thinking it would help her too, and who fell in with it gladly.

Everyone had enjoyed the various events, but several did not like Allura's rule about clothing. She would not let anyone wear their uniforms, instead insisting on whatever civilian clothing was appropriate for the occasion. Lance loved displaying his wardrobe, while Hunk always needed Allura to help him pick something out. Keith grumbled about the whole thing; one time he showed up in his flight suit and Allura told the butler not to let him in. He had learned after that.

Today was extra special for Allura, as Pidge was back from earth. His Mother (Pidge always said that even though he and his brother were adopted, she was their Mother) had passed away three months earlier. It had been a hard time for his sister, so he had stayed on earth to help tie up loose ends. All the team members had gone to the funeral, and she and Pidge had talked several times, but the videophone was not the same as in person. She had not seen him since he arrived late last night, so she had asked him to come earlier than the other guests. Not only did she want to catch up with him about the family issue, but she had several things to go over with him, relating to projects on Arus. She was also looking forward to having him back, to help lighten things up around the castle.

Pidge was in a hurry to get up to the garden; he knew the earlier he was there the more time he would have with Allura. She had left a message for him about her plans, so he was dressed and ready to go. He had a navy blue blazer on, with a pink shirt, cream pants, and a tie displaying blue and cream stripes. He wasn't sure if it was quite correct tea attire, but figured it was close enough. He had done some shopping while on earth, due to his rapid growth spurt. He was still feeling a little self-conscious about the changes in him. It was hard being from a race of people who didn't get the growth spurt earthlings got at 13/14, until they were 21, and even harder that it happened almost overnight. None of his friends from Balto, who now lived on earth, had said anything, but he knew he would hear about it from his team members.

When Pidge arrived at the walled garden, a footman opened the wrought iron gate and led him in. Allura was in profile to him, and he admired her pale green gown, embroidered with pink roses, and frothy with white lace. She had a big white picture hat, decorated with the same roses. He said to her "Princess, no feathers on the hat?" Allura turned to face him, squealed, and ran over to give him a hug. "Pidge, it's wonderful to see you! Wow, you look great! And I'm looking up at you" Allura beamed, amazed at the changes in him. Her eyes came to his chin, so she had to tilt her face to look up at him; he had filled out, but was still very muscular. For some reason she couldn't figure out, she was having a hard time catching her breath. "I guess I won't be able to hit you with my hat anymore" she said, laughing. "I told you I was going to grow, you should have done it when you had the chance" Pidge replied.

"Come sit down, and have some tea. I want to hear about everything that happened on earth" Allura led him to the table, and poured some tea for both of them. Pidge took a sip, and looked at her gratefully; she was the only one outside of his family that knew the story. "Chip is still very upset about Raymond, and how that worked out" he said.

When Pidge and his brother had gone to earth, after hearing that their Mother was ill, they had been surprised to find out that she had been living with Raymond, a long time friend. Pidge, who knew that she had been lonely after her husband had died, had no problem with the arrangement. Pidge's sister, Emma, liked Raymond a lot too, but Chip was furious about the situation. He had managed to keep it contained until their Mother had passed away, and then his fury came out. Pidge relayed to Allura what had gone on after the funeral; he had alluded to some of it in their videophone conversations, but not the whole story. "So as of right now, Chip has returned to duty and is not speaking to Emma or myself. Emma is off at school, and her friends have been a big help." He said, taking a deep breath. "You know that she is welcome here anytime, Pidge!" Allura said, smiling at him.

"Thank you for that, she always enjoys seeing you" he said, and went on "tell me about what is happening here." She filled him in on the latest updates with Lotor, as well as what were going on with the various Alliance forces. They also talked about the solar project for the Dry Valleys that Pidge was going to oversee. When there was a break in the conversation, he looked at her and said "where are you with the Blue Lion issue?" Pidge was the only one who knew about the situation, but she had not been able to talk about it over the videophone.

Allura's shoulders sagged, and she hung her head. "No where! War is coming Pidge, you can infer that from the reports coming in, especially from Galena. Too many of my family were killed in the last war with the Drules, and I can't be killed in this war!" She went on "I am the Blue Lion pilot, and Keith doesn't see a need for a change." Pidge asked "what have you said to him?" he knew the relationship between the two of them was off kilter, but didn't understand the specifics. "Oh, nothing concrete. I have tried to talk to him about Larmina flying more, and he says that she won't be ready for several years. He doesn't want to hear what I need to say." She looked across the table at him "Arus needs me, I know this. But Voltron also needs me! Larmina is 15 – is this fair to her?"

"Princess, how old were you when we arrived on Arus?" Pidge asked. "I was 15 years old." Allura replied. "Why are you the Crown Princess?" Pidge then asked. "Because my brother, the Crown Prince, decided that his duty was to go fight." She replied, looking at him with a quizzical look, wondering where he was going with his questions. He looked at her, wanting to help her so much. However, he knew that the decision about flying would be hers – he would never impugn on that, no matter how close they were.

Pidge was sitting off to her left; her arms rested lightly on the table. He moved his tea cup and plate off to his left side; with both his hands he reached across the table and took her hands in his. As he interlaced his fingers with hers, she looked at him in wide eyed wonderment. "Princess, I can't make the decision for you – it is yours to make. I do know though, that when the time comes for you to make the final decision, you will make the right one. You have always protected Arus." He said smiling at her.

Allura looked over at him, overwhelmed both by his understanding of the situation, and the feelings that were running up her arms, as he interlaced their fingers together. She looked into his eyes – she had always liked the way the green flecks sparkled against the soft brown. She started to feel calm and breathless at the same time. Just having him here, understanding what her decision entailed meant so much; however, the way she was feeling, with him holding her hands, was so different than she had ever felt before.

Pidge looked into Allura's sapphire eyes, and knew that she was conflicted about what to do. "Princess, you don't need to decide today, you know" he continued "I think you have time before the final decision." He grinned, and said "well at least not until next Thursday." She giggled, as she knew that the 'next Thursday' phrase was a trademark of DJ Prong. For the next 20 minutes, she and Pidge sat together, with him holding her hands. They talked about happenings with the team members and events on Arus.

At some point, Allura felt like she was on a cloud – she looked around at the trees, all in full bloom, with the bees and Pidge's voice softly buzzing in her ear. It felt good to have Pidge holding her hands, the warmth traveling up her arms to her whole body. Suddenly, she felt him tighten his grip on her hands; she realized he had been talking and she had not heard what he said. "Pidge, I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked. "I was making the comment that you look a lot more relaxed now." He said quietly. "It is so nice, sitting here with you, the bees buzzing – it is very calming." Allura replied, looking at him. Pidge squeezed her hands again and said "then we need to do this more often." The look he gave her was enough to start butterflies in her stomach.

"Unfortunately, peace and calm is coming to an end for today. I think the rest of your guests are arriving." Pidge said, removing his hands from hers. Pidge had always had sensitive hearing, so she was sure that he was right. All of a sudden, Allura didn't want anyone else to come, and she missed Pidge holding her hands.

_**Afternoon Tea – Part 2**_

The gate opened and Larmina was the first one in, looking very girly in a long yellow dress, with ¾ length sleeves, and lots of flowers. Pidge stood up as she came over to him and hugged him, followed by Daniel and Vince, who also wanted to say hello. Ever since they had found out about the DJ Prong issue he had been held in even higher estimation than before. Lance and Keith had to give Pidge a hard time about growing so tall, and Lance asked in a low voice "has anything else grown?" to which Keith hissed "really Lance, not here!" Lance replied "Just wondering" with a smirk on his face. He then went over to Allura's right and pulled a chair right up next to her. Keith, seeing Pidge's stuff off to the left took that chair, and sat down on the other side of Allura.

Pidge gave Keith a sour look that he didn't see, and took the next chair down. Hunk was across the table from him, looking hungry. "Let's all sit down and eat" Allura announced, noticing that Hunk was ready to start. He was nattily dressed in a light weight seersucker suit, in shades of brown and cream. Daniel and Vince had lightweight pants on with pastel colored sweater vests and bow ties. Lance had gone all out, with pastel plaid madras pants, pink shirt, and green jacket. Keith looked at him, sitting next to Allura and said "hey Lance, the country club called – your bar tab is past due." Lance laughed and said "you are just upset because you didn't get the memo about garden attire, plus I coordinate with my hostess" Lance leaned in next to Allura. Keith wasn't sure what annoyed him more, the comment about his clothes, or how close Lance was sitting next to Allura. Keith moved his chair even closer. As much as he loved Allura, he hated these events. He owned very few civilian clothes, and the ones he did own were very utilitarian. Today he had on a casual pair of pants and a plain shirt, which was obviously not the dress code.

"Well cheer up Keith, you can wear your uniform to the court ball" Allura said, feeling bad for Keith. "Oh yes, the event for the great Prince Cassius" Lance said, and went on "the betting is 5 to 1 that he will win the matrimonial sweepstakes." Allura got the cross look on her face that she got when the subject of marriage came up, said "Tantalus V is a valuable ally, and Prince Cassius is coming on a diplomatic mission." "Yes, an ally with an unmarried prince; that makes it a 2 for 1 special!" Lance said, reaching for another sandwich. Vince spoke up "I've never been to a Court Ball before, so I'm looking forward to it." Larmina said "the joy of boring old men stepping on your feet!" Hunk smiled at her and said "I won't step on your feet!"

This banter went on for a while, with everyone adding comments about past balls. Pidge, who was sitting next to Daniel, noticed a lull in the conversation when Daniel was trying to get Larmina's attention about something. He looked up at the table at Allura, with Keith and Lance crowding around here. The look of tension, which had been around her eyes when he first arrived, was back. He was pretty sure it didn't have to do with Prince Cassius. Pidge was not the only looking at Allura; so was Larmina, and she was thinking about the scene she witnessed before everyone showed up.

Larmina didn't mind getting dressed up for events her Aunt organized, but she didn't like wearing the full length dresses that were fashion on Arus. She had decided to go find her Aunt and see if she could wear a short dress to the tea party instead. One of the servants said that her Aunt was in the garden, so Larmina headed out there. As she was about to barge into the garden, she head Allura laugh! It had been a while since she had heard her really laugh about anything, so she crept closer to try to hear more. A deep voice made a comment, and Allura laughed again. Larmina saw that the footman was about to come back, so she went around a corner and climbed a tree. From here she had a vantage point into the garden. She was surprised to see Allura and Pidge sitting together, holding hands! Looking at how happy her Aunt seemed, Larmina decided that wearing the long dress was doable.

Now, looking at Allura, and Pidge from the side of her eye, she thought about them. She had known him, Hunk, and Lance for as long as she had been at the castle. Until she found out about DJ Prong, Pidge had never seemed that interesting to her – he was always at the computer, the lab, or helping her Aunt and Hunk on a rebuilding project. Pidge had always struck her as rather dull, but then she didn't think her Aunt was any fun either. She actually knew Lance better, since he had always made it a point to come spend time with her when he came to Arus. Allura said it was because Larmina was female, and Lance was genetically inclined to flirt with any female within the vicinity. Larmina had noticed the changes in Pidge, and wondered if her Aunt had.


	5. Chapter 2

_**After the Tea Party**_

Everyone but Pidge was at the table for lunch the next day, as they had just returned from a training mission. "I hope this solar project doesn't take up too much of Pidge's time" Keith said, as he took another sandwich. "This project for the Dry Valleys is so important for Arus." Allura said, and went on "once it is set up it will provide power for most of the planet. Coran was right, Pidge is the one to oversee it." " Just because he installed solar panels on Voltron, all of a sudden he is the expert?" Keith asked. Hunk announced "oh, someone is cranky!" Keith replied "our primary focus is supposed to be Voltron! Lately everyone has been distracted with other things!" "You know Keith, the rest of us have lives; have you thought about getting one?" Lance asked, waiting to see what the reaction would be.

"It is good for the cadets to get some more training in, as we will all be needed when Lotor and Maalox come back." Allura declared, hoping to head off a confrontation – something she felt like she did a lot of lately. "The reports coming in from various parts of the galaxy are not looking good." Lance observed, and went on. "Tantalus V provides an important gate keeping function for the western part of the galaxy, so you had better make sure the Prince has a good visit."

Three days later, on what should have been the Prince's arrival day, plans had changed. The Prince's visit had been cancelled, for reasons that Allura could not get a straight story on. She decided to go ahead with the ball, as all the preparations had been made. Now, as she looked at the event in full swing, she knew she had made the right decision. Everyone was having a good time; even Larmina declared that she had not been stepped on as much. Larmina was pleased that her Aunt had said ball gowns instead of court dress.

While Allura was putting a good face on, she really wasn't happy. She looked lovely in a many layered pink tulle dress, with silver lace draped low around her shoulders. The dress was covered in silver stars scattered over the skirt. Her headpiece, instead of a tiara, was a series of diamond set stars woven among her hair. The effect was breathtaking, and she turned quite a few heads. Her duties kept her busy, but when she had some time to dance, either Lance or Keith would show up. Her attitude to Keith bothered her, and Lance adding fuel to a volatile situation was not helping. Now, as the evening was coming to an end, so was her patience. The last dance was traditionally a waltz, which she and her partner would start, and then other people would join in. Keith and Lance were both assuming they would be the one she closed the ball with, but as she looked around the room a different idea came to mind. She called over Court Marshall Fredericks and explained what she wanted.

When the orchestra started warming up for the waltz, both Keith and Lance presented themselves to her with bows. Most of the guests were watching the scene with interest; they knew both pilots were keen on the Princess and were waiting to see which one would get the dance. Lance looked over at Keith, and whispered "you know she will pick me, I'm the best dancer!" "Well I am the Force Commander, so she will do the right thing and pick me." Keith replied. They were both surprised when Pidge walked up to Allura and bowed. She smiled at him, and extended her hand, which he took and led her to the dance floor. As he did so, Pidge smiled, with pity, at Keith and Lance "What the hell has gotten into him?" Keith asked. "Humph, he grew a foot and got laid is my guess." Lance replied.

Out on the dance floor Pidge swung Allura around and said to her "you know that you are messing with the laws of the universe, Princess!" "I wanted to dance with someone different" she said, and then went on "I have an ulterior motive for asking you, Pidge." "Here I thought it was because you were bowled over by my charm and new height." He said, looking into her eyes. Allura was starting to have a hard time remembering what she needed to ask him. "Pidge I need you tell me the truth about Prince Cassius. I know something happened, but no one will tell me what." She declared, looking up at him. "Princess, here is the thing, I can't tell you" She interrupted him "Not you too?" she asked, with dismay in her voice "you always tell me the truth!"

"If you had let me finish" Pidge paused "I can't tell you here." "Why not?" Allura asked, looking puzzled. Pidge got a gleam in his eye and said "because when I tell you, you are going to blush. If I make you blush while we are dancing, everyone will assume that I've made an indecent suggestion to you. Keith and Lance will put aside their differences long enough to beat me up, which I don't want to happen. I will tell you when we are alone." "Thank you Pidge, I knew you would tell me" Allura said, looking up at him gratefully. Pidge, who couldn't believe that Allura was in his arms, decided to take advantage of the situation; he pulled her closer to him so their bodies were touching. As Allura came into contact with his body, she was sure the floor tilted at a crazy angle, and decided she didn't want the dance to end.

Lance and Keith were watching Pidge and Allura dance; or rather Keith was watching them, while Lance watched Keith. When Keith saw Pidge pull Allura close to him, he couldn't believe it – right there in front of everyone, Keith thought to himself. A look of pain crossed his face and Keith was taken back to the time when he had seen the picture of Lance and Allura at the wedding. Lance, seeing the look of pain on Keith's face, decided that Keith was a bigger asshole than he had originally thought.

After he'd had Allura mooning over him for three years, when he gets her alone he couldn't even kiss her properly, Lance thought. Lance had seen them on that night, in the moonlight when Keith took Allura into his arms. Then the sirens had gone off, and their lives had changed. So Keith, rather than face his feelings, goes running off, Lances mused, leaving only a letter – a joint letter – for Allura! Now he was back, and seemed more in love than ever before. However, Allura didn't seem to be on that wavelength anymore. Really, if there was a way to fuck up a relationship, Lance thought, Keith can do it.

Coran was also watching Allura and Pidge with great interest. Count Fredericks came over and said "Her Royal Highness looks very happy tonight." Coran looked at the elderly Court Marshall, in his traditional jacket covered in gold braid, and said "I'm glad she is having a nice evening." "You know, we are running out of time" Fredericks said, going on "you can't afford another mistake like Prince Cassius!" "So I am now supposed to ask about that?" Coran couldn't even finish the sentence. "Well at least Her Highness won't know about it" Fredericks replied. Coran decided that they were both getting too old for all this.


	6. Chapter 3

_**The Solar Conference**_

Pidge stood around the great hall, waiting for Allura to make her grand entrance and the conference to start. After Coran had told him would need to attend the meetings, to help promote the idea of the solar technology, he had been busy getting ready. The ball had been almost two weeks ago, and he had not had the chance to spend any time alone with Allura since then. He had decided that it was just as well, considering what happened to him every time he got close to her. Even when they were together with everyone else, they would sometimes catch each other's eye and his reaction would start. He rather suspected that she was feeling some of what he was, but couldn't be sure.

While he had understood the changes his body had gone through, he hadn't thought they would affect his relationship with Allura. He had always been very close to her, but the feelings that went through his body when she was around him were proving, well, difficult. And if he thought about dancing with her, that night at the court ball, it was all over. He had started wearing what the other guys wore; fatigue pants with his uniform shirt, instead of the flight suit; it covered more than the tight fitting suit.

Lance had commented "had to update your wardrobe, huh Pidge?" with a knowing grin. However, Lance had then invited him to go out with him, Keith, and Hunk on a Saturday night. Pidge said yes, out of curiosity more than anything else. It turned into Lance drinking too much, and hooking up with one of the waitresses. Pidge enjoyed the girls who flirted with him, but didn't take it any further. Hunk had spent the night winning arm wrestling contests, which ended up with him drinking a lot too. Keith sat there drinking, looking depressed, and scowling. Pidge decided he might have done better with the cadets, except they were too interested in DJ Prong, and wanted to know when some new songs would be published. At this point, all his songs revolved around Allura, and he wanted her to hear anything before it was released to the public.

Coming back to the present, he saw Coran walking up to him "It looks like you figured out the dress code, Pidge" he said. The information about the conference said the opening meeting would be 'Formal Court Dress', Pidge wasn't sure what that meant. Technically he was an officer, so full dress uniform was correct, however today he was here as a civilian, and he didn't know what civilian court dress would be. He had decided his dress uniform would have to do. "I think the show is about to start" Coran said and continued on "Fredericks will announce Allura, and she'll walk in while the anthem plays. She'll go sit at her place at the table, and then we can all sit down. You are on the right, four seats down." Pidge was grateful for the seating information, but as far as the rest, he knew the drill for Allura's formal entrance.

At that moment Fredericks opened the double doors, knocked on the floor with his staff and announced "Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Allura of Arus" As she walked in the royal anthem floated over the speakers, and they all stood at attention. Since Pidge was in uniform he saluted when she passed by him. She gave him a quick wink, which he almost missed, as he was busy marveling at her outfit.

The over dress was silver cloth, embroidered with more silver; it sat low on her shoulders, fit tight to her bodice, and had long flowing sleeves. It v'd in over the bodice, and then opened out in a long skirt with a train. The garment was cut open in the front, to show the under dress which was white satin, with yet more silver embroidery. Her hair was up, and she was wearing a tiara that looked liked diamond flames shooting up around her head. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much the whole outfit weighed.

When he saw her wink, he gave her a smile and saw that she smiled in return. Pidge, feeling his body responding almost groaned! He had to think about the solar technology and the equations for the panels and angles they need to be set at, to get his focus back. At least, he thought, I'm not sitting next to her!

The conference had been going on for over two hours, with almost nothing accomplished, Allura thought. Pidge had been introduced as 'Energy Advisor to the Kingdom'; he shot her a surprised glance about that, and had presented his material. It went well in her opinion. She was hot from her dress "really" she thought privately "who makes clothes out of metal anyway?", and the boning in the corset was cutting into her sides. The dress had belonged to her Mother; like all court dresses they were passed down, and recycled due to do the cost involved. She was the same height as her Mother, but much more muscled, so Nanny (Dorcas wasn't feeling well) had laced her extra tight to get her into the dress.

As annoyed as Allura was with her outfit, she was even more annoyed with the Minister from the Eastern Dominion, Lord Malvor. He had been holding forth about all the downfalls of solar technology, and what could go wrong. Coran had warned her that he would be a problem to be dealt with. She had an electronic tablet in front of her, with various notes about the meeting. Just then a message popped up on her screen – it was from Pidge! She knew that he would have the frequency for her tablet, as she had his because of their Voltcoms. She had wanted to talk to Pidge since the court ball, but there was always someone around; especially Keith. He seemed to have an uncanny ability to come up next her, without her hearing him. It was starting to bother her, and would have to add that to the list of things she had to talk to him about!

Pidge's message said "tell him that the project would be good for vineyard cultivation, something you know he is interested in." When the Minister paused for breath, Allura injected Pidge's comment, and waited for him to respond with another discourse on everything that could go wrong. Amazingly enough, the Minister coughed and decided that the solar project could be a good idea. Allura was surprised with his about face, and when the next topic came up for discussion she sent Pidge a quick message – need to see you, will you be in the control room after this? – his reply came back quickly – yes, can't wait. When Allura saw that the butterflies started going in her stomach, and as hard as it had been to breathe in the corset before, it was even harder now.

_**The Control Room**_

Allura lifted up her train and made her way downstairs to the control room. She wanted to change, but did not want to miss time with Pidge. Since everything was wireless now, most stuff was done in the main room where the doors to the lions were. Pidge had left the conference as soon as it let out, so he was waiting for her. The rest of the team was out on lion practice; Allura was sure they would not be interrupted. She walked in and went over to where he was, in front of a monitor of the Arusian surface. He was still in his dress uniform, and Allura thought he looked really handsome. When he saw her walking over he stopped what he was doing, and smiled at her.

Pidge couldn't believe his good fortune to be alone with her, and decided to make the most of it. Allura looked up at him and said "thank you for your help with Lord Malvor, Pidge" she went on "but why did he do the about face?" Pidge laughed and said "he is running an illegal viniculture operation on his back acreage." Allura looked surprised and asked "how do you know this?" Pidge said "when we were running The Den, we were always looking for ways to leverage people to get them to help us directly, or indirectly. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff I know about people!" he finished with a grin.

"Actually, I probably would!" Allura exclaimed, as she moved closer to him. "Ok, so we are alone now, you need to tell me about Prince Cassius!" she looked up at him expectantly. Pidge was taken in with the sparking blue eyes looking at him, and he started feeling heat rising in his body. He moved so close to her that their bodies were barley an inch apart. He put his left hand on the right side of her waist and moved his head to her left ear. He paused for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her closeness. He hoped that he was having the same effect on her, as she was on him.

When Pidge moved next to Allura she was afraid that she was going to faint. The butterflies had multiplied down to her knees, and she couldn't catch her breath. She could smell him, a mix of something slightly spicy, woody, and masculine; she had caught a faint whiff of it when they were dancing, but now it was overwhelming her senses, as he was. When he started whispering in her ear, it took her a moment to understand what he was saying, as the sensation of his breath on her ear was slowing down her mind. Without thinking she put a hand on his chest to steady herself.

"It turns out that you and the Prince are not 'reproductively compatible'" Pidge stopped what he was saying, as he felt her hand on his chest. She looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes "what does that mean?" she asked. Pidge leaned over to her again, and proceeded to explain. When he finished he looked at her, and saw that she was beet red. "You mean, that he does ah ah; OH!" Pidge had to smile when he saw that she had worked out the mechanics of it all. He was sure she turned an even darker shade of red. Pidge put his right hand on the other side of her waist; he was still barely an inch apart from her. Looking at her blushing, why he hadn't realized before how adorable she was, he wondered.

Allura felt Pidge's hands on her waist, or as much as she could with the corset. She looked up at Pidge, realizing that her hand was still on his chest. "Didn't Coran know about that before he invited the Prince?" Allura asked in a breathless voice. "Coran is going to have to update his questionnaire, is my guess." Pidge said, moving his hands up and down her waist, and watching the look in Allura's eyes when he did. She was enjoying it as much as he was. "Now I have a personal question for you, Princess." Pidge said with a grin on his face. At that point Allura would have agreed to anything, her thought processes having completely shut down.

"What are you wearing under this outfit? I can't feel you at all?" Pidge said, moving his hands again. Allura was amazed, as she was sure she could feel his hands on her waist. "It is something called a corset." She replied. "You mean one of those things with all the boning, that you get laced into?" Pidge asked, incredulous and going on "who wears those anymore? Oh, I know, only on Arus!" "Doesn't it hurt?" he said in a soft voice. Allura, wondering where this was going said "Especially when Nanny laces it, as she did today." Pidge, still grinning said "I bet Nanny would like you in one every day!" He slowly removed his hands from her waist, stepped back several paces, and winked at her. A bubble of joy gurgled up inside of her, and thinking about Nanny and the corset, she started giggling.

At that moment everyone returned from Lion practice. Lance seeing Pidge and Allura, with Allura giggling, while her eyes sparkled, said "Oh watch out, you all, I think a prank is coming someone's way" Daniel looked puzzled, and asked "Prank?" Hunk laughed and said "you are looking at the two greatest pranksters to have lived!" He went on "ask Keith about how much shampoo it takes to get honey out of hair?" Keith humphed about that, and went over to a monitor. Vince, looking at Allura said "she couldn't play a prank, she looks like the angel on the Christmas tree" he went "no offense Princess." "None taken" Allura said, still giggling a little. Keith had been thinking that same thing, being reminded of the angel his Mother had put on the tree every year, with the admonishment "Don't touch it!" He scowled at Vince, who didn't notice. Larmina, looking closely at her Aunt, with sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks, wasn't sure that a prank was the cause of Allura's giggles. And, thought Larmina privately, my Aunt, giggling?

_**Pidge's Work Room**_

Later that afternoon Pidge was in the room he used off of the hanger bay. It was really a large alcove more than anything, but it was bigger than his office, and quieter than the Control Room. Also, it was close to where the Lions were worked on. Supposedly, he was trying to figure out the nexus issue with the Lions, but in reality he was thinking about his time with Allura. On the one hand, he was sure now that she was having the same feelings that he was dealing, which made him happy. On the other hand, he wasn't sure what to do next. Pidge had no experience with girls; he decided that it was one of the few drawbacks of being a child prodigy and a teenage genius. Girls terrified him to death, and the ones he saw at the clubs, in his DJ Prong persona, revolted him with their behavior.

Allura had never had either affect on him; rather she was someone that he could talk to very easily. She never minded his discourses, as Lance liked to call them. He recalled one time, overhearing Lance say that between Pidge lecturing, and Allura preaching, he needed a drink to get through their planning sessions. Pidge didn't think Allura preached; he knew that she cared very much about Arus and Voltron. Maybe that is what was different with Allura, Pidge thought. The girls he had met never seemed to think of much besides what they were wearing, and the next party. Allura was always concerned with Arus, and what could be done to help her kingdom. But she was fun too, he thought, remembering the good times they had over the years. Those clubs in Europe would have been awful without Allura to make him see the funny side of it all. That was part of the reason why Stereolatic had not played live since; Pidge hated the whole club scene, and didn't like to be alone in it. If he'd had any idea that Stereolatic was going to be the big hit that it was, he wasn't sure if he would have done it.

Pidge, thinking about the morning in the Control Room, knew he should have kissed her; it was the perfect opportunity. However, not only did it seem out in the open – what if he didn't hear everyone coming back – but also he didn't know how to do it! He didn't want to do it wrong "is there wrong way to kiss" Pidge asked himself. When he kissed her he wanted it to be perfect. "Maybe I could look something up?" he muttered to himself, while scowling at the imagery dancing around him.

"People do it all the time, what could be so hard?" Thinking about the feelings between them, and what his reaction had been when they had been together, Pidge thought "if I could her alone again, it might just happen. But what if she is shocked by how my body feels, and it is all because of her?" "But she must know about those things" Pidge paused, and then started wondering what she did know. "Maybe I should not have told her all that stuff about Prince Cassius" Pidge wondered "but she asked after all. And really, Coran has been trying to marry her off since she was 15; Nanny must have told her something!" Pidge decided he was probably over thinking the whole thing. "What I need to be over thinking is this programming" Pidge said out loud.

Just then the cadets came in, and Vince asked "Still no luck?" "I am trying to isolate the various components, and regroup them so I can find a common pattern." Pidge said hurriedly, glad they did not know what he had been thinking about. "I don't want to hear about common patterns in ancient languages" Daniel said, "I want to know when Stereolatic will put out a new song?" Larmina pushed Daniel aside, saying "Forget Stereolatic!" Vince and Daniel looked at her like she had lost her mind. "I want to know about all these pranks you and my Aunt pulled! She had never told me anything about them!" Larmina declared loudly.

Pidge looked at the cadets crossly, sat up very straight and stiff, and shook his head. "I think I asked you not to talk about that matter, this castle has ears everywhere." He said, giving Daniel a hard look. "Larmina, if you want to know about something to do with your Aunt, you need to ask her." Pidge stopped for a moment, not liking the position Larmina was trying to put him into, and not wanting to share his private memories. "I'm not going to talk about your Aunt behind her back; it wouldn't be polite!" Vince, not liking the look on Pidge's face, said to Daniel and Larmina "Let's get some work done before dinner." They all trooped out and headed to The Lair. Pidge decided enough was enough; maybe a hard workout would help him, so he went down to the gym.

_**The Lair**_

Larmina, Daniel, and Vince were all sitting around, trying to figure out what had gotten into Pidge. "I've never seen him mad like that!" Daniel exclaimed. "I don't think he was so much mad, as angry about what we were asking." Vince said. Larmina, looking at them, took a deep breath and said "Pidge has always been, what is the word – weird, no private – about my Aunt." Vince shook his head and said, "I'll tell you the one who is weird about your Aunt is Keith! The way he looks at her sometimes, you can tell that he is not in a good place with her." "According to what the servants say" she stopped, looked at their expressions "My Aunt and Coran never tell me anything, so that is where I have to get my information. Anyway, supposedly she had a major crush on him, and then he left, and now that he is back it isn't the same anymore." Daniel spoke up "Girls change, it happens all the time!" Larmina and Vince looked at him in surprise. "What? I have sisters, I know about these things." "Dude, you've never told me that before! Vince said.

"I still don't get Pidge" Larmina said, "He does this incredibly cool DJ Prong thing, but doesn't want to talk about it." "He said that Voltron is more important to him than Sterolatic." Daniel said. They all thought about that in silence.


	7. Chapter 4

_**Scenes from the Castle**_

Larmina, Daniel, and Vince were seated in the classroom, killing time until Lance showed up. Vince said "he is late again!" Daniel said "I bet he was out in Red Lion last night, on a spy mission!" Larmina, who was busy with a series of photographs that danced in front of her, said "he was either out with a woman, or playing poker and getting drunk!" At that moment Allura walked in, so Daniel and Vince stood up. Larmina was still busy with the pictures. "Larmina, I don't think it is proper for you to talk about an adult that way" Allura announced, giving her niece a stern look.

"You look very nice today, Princess" Vince said, trying to change the subject. Allura was wearing a floor length dress; it was white with stripes of pale blue, intertwined with pale pink flowers, and trimmed with a lot of lace. Her hair was pulled up in the front, with her cornet, while the rest of it was loose, and curled. She had some pearl drops at her ears, and a beautiful double strand pearl necklace that had a gold clasp shaped like a bird. "Thank you, Vince" Allura said, going on "I have some meetings today with the Dominion Council, and they prefer a more conservative look." "Larmina what are you looking at?" Allura asked.

Larmina enlarged a picture for everyone to see, and said "I was looking for pictures of my Father." Everyone studied the picture, and Daniel asked Allura "Is that your family?" Allura, smiling at the picture said "Yes, it is. That was taken the year before war was declared, so I was 7 years old." The picture was a formal portrait, with the King and Queen in their crowns. There were two teenage boys, one wearing a masculine version of the cornet Allura wore, and a little girl in a white dress, with a big bow in her hair. The King, the older boy, and the girl all had blonde hair, while the Mother and younger boy had flaming red hair, the same hair that Larmina had. Allura pointed to the boy with the red hair and said to Larmina, "that is your Father, Reynaud; he was 15 years old then. That boy is my other brother Lennalt, who was Crown Prince; he was 16 years old."

Larmina then enlarged another picture; this was of a birthday party scene. Vince said "that is the same garden where we had the tea party, isn't it?" "Yes, we had lots of parties there. This is my eighth birthday party, the summer before war was declared." Allura paused, and went on "that birthday party was the start of the most glorious summer Arus had ever seen. The sky was so blue, the weather wonderful; we were outside all the time. I can still taste that cake!" The cadets noticed the big pink cake in the middle of the table. "But what is with the pony in the garden?" Daniel asked smiling "was he invited too?"

Allura smiled and said "that was my birthday gift from Lennalt. I had wanted my own pony so badly, but my Mother didn't think I was old enough!" Larmina shot her Aunt a look, as if to say 'it must run in the family.' Allura said "Lennalt made me put a blind fold on, and then brought the pony up to the table, where it knocked my juice over. That was some entrance!" "But why isn't my Father in these pictures?" Larmina asked, bringing up a series of pictures from that summer. Allura saw herself and Lennalt riding together, fishing with her Father, playing with her Mother, and various party scenes. For just a moment Allura could feel the sun on her face, and smell the freshly cut hay.

Allura, realizing that they were waiting for a reply from her, shook her head and said "Father had sent him off to the Southern Hills, on military maneuvers." Larmina looked at her and said "That is not what I've heard!" "Larmina, you should know by now that servants' gossip is not to be relied on. Further, it is not polite to eavesdrop on private conversations." Allura said, sighing. Lance came in just then and said "I remember the night you arrived, Larmina!" Allura gave Lance a relieved look. He went on "We had come back from earth, after the lions had been banished, to pick up our stuff. We were leaving the next morning, so we were all having dinner together the night before. Fredericks came in, and told us that your Grandfather wanted to see Allura. Coran was very suspicious about the whole thing, but we all went anyway. I still remember when he took the hood off of you and we saw your red hair and blue eyes." He finished with a smile.

"What was it like when you first arrived on Arus, to reclaim Voltron?" Daniel asked Lance, hoping for some details that were not part of the official story. "We weren't even sure if Voltron still existed. We had broken out of Zarakon's prison ship, and found our way to Arus. Just as were we about to crash, a homing beacon brought into land." Lance stopped for a minute, and then said "Arus was very different then – everything was in ruins, people were hungry and living in caves. I remember seeing the castle for the first time, and looking at how dark and run down it was I didn't think Voltron existed anymore."

Allura picked up the story "By that time the war on been going on for seven years, and all my family were dead." Vince felt bad for her, looking at the sadness in her eyes. "How did they die?" He asked. "Reynaud was killed three years into the war; I was 11 when we found out. The tribes' people brought his body home, but didn't tell us anything about you." Allura said, looking at Larmina. She then continued "My Mother was killed the following year, when she was visiting a field hospital. Hagar let loose a plague robeast that killed everyone and everything in the vicinity. Father and Lennalt were still at the castle, but Lennalt felt it was wrong for him not to be fighting, when other families were sending their sons off. He ended up getting his way, and going to the fighting. When I was 13 years old, my Father went off to pick him up, as he had been wounded. It turned out to be a trap, and Zarakon killed both my Father and Brother. After that, Coran and I rallied as many people as possible, and we stayed in the castle, hoping that Doom would leave us alone."

"Larmina, your Father was a great warrior and fighter. It is because of him that the Southern Hills were not invaded. Your Grandfather spoke very highly of him, and held him in high regard." Allura said, hoping to change the subject. She had not meant to reveal so much about her family, having always preferred to keep it private. "I know that my Grandfather brought a package with some of his belongings, and his journals. I would like to read them!" Larmina suddenly declared, and went on "Grandfather told me, before he left, that I would always have those mementos of my Father." Allura took a deep breath, and said "I have a meeting to get to; we can talk about this another time. Oh, and since Lance was late starting class, I suggest he add another hour on to your lessons!" With that, she was gone.

"She is just impossible! It is all duty and responsibility with her; she never lets me have fun!" Larmina declared in an annoyed tone. "You know, you really can be cold sometimes, Larmina!" Vince said, giving her a pitying look, before continuing "You just heard how she spent her childhood, watching her family die, and having to take on responsibilities that weren't supposed to be hers, and you are annoyed because you don't get to have fun?" "I didn't mean it like that!" Larmina said, and then "I admire her greatly, and I know how much hardship she has had. I just wish she didn't lecture so much!" Lance had been listening to this discourse, while nursing his hangover. He thought to himself 'I should know better than to go drinking with the Coastal Defense officers!'

Lance usually was very sympathetic to Larmina, but after hearing what Allura said, and remembering how it was on Arus when they arrived, he was annoyed with her. "No, Larmina, you have no idea of the hardship and suffering your Aunt has endured. She is trying to make you understand the sacrifice that goes along with a cushy royal upbringing." He turned to the board, and brought up a map of the Nebulean System "Let's talk flight strategy when dealing with low gravity."

Allura walked up to her study, deep in thought about those journals. When she arrived at the doors, the sentry on duty said "Commander Stoker is waiting for you, Your Royal Highness." "Thank you, Rigsby" Allura said, going in. Pidge was seated on the sofa, drinking coffee and looking at diagrams of something. He stood when she walked in, and smiled at her. There was something about his smile, Allura thought, that made her both feel better and fluttery at the same time. She went over and sat down on the sofa; he sat right next to her.

"You look very pretty, but worried." Pidge said, handing her a cup of coffee. She took a sip, and realized he had made it just the way she liked it. "Thank you, Pidge" She said with a smile. She then said "I stopped in at the classroom, because Lance was running late, and I wanted to get the cadets going on their lesson." "It didn't go well?' Pidge asked, sympathetically. "Oh, they were speculating about what Lance had been doing the night before! Really, Larmina has to stop sneaking around, eavesdropping on the servants!" Allura sighed, and then went on "She was looking at some old family pictures, trying to find ones of her Father. We all ended up talking about my family."

"Well that harmless enough." Pidge said, wondering where this was going. "She wants to read her Father's journals" Allura said. "His journals?" Pidge asked, looking puzzled. "Larmina's Grandfather, when he brought her here, also left a package that held some of Reynaud's personal effects, and some journals." Allura said, and then "I've never read them, I'm afraid of what might be in them. But I can't just let Larmina have them, not knowing what is in them." "Where are they?" Pidge asked. "In the safe, in my bedroom. I didn't want to turn them over to the archives." Allura replied.

"Why not? Isn't that where they should have gone?" Pidge was even more puzzled now. Allura knew that Pidge was not understanding the problem; but for him to understand she would have to tell him the reason why. Remembering that they had always been honest with each other, she said a silent prayer of forgiveness, hoping Reynaud would understand. "Pidge, not too long after Larmina arrived, I heard a member of the Court Staff make a comment to the effect that it was lucky she had been born, considering what Reynaud was. He then used a word I had never heard of." She paused, and continued on "at that time I couldn't ask Coran about the comment. But later, when I could, he told me why my Brother had been banished."

Pidge, thinking how straight laced the court was even now, didn't think it could have been anything too terrible, so he waited with a patient look. "He had always been wild, drinking, women, gambling. Even though I was young, I had heard some of the comments about him." Allura said, "Coran told me that the reason why he was banished was because he was caught in a comprising position with a servant." She waited a minute, before going on "It wasn't a female servant, either." Pidge, who had not seen that coming, could understand why Allura was reluctant to read those journals. "So, your Brother worked both sides of the club?" Pidge asked her. Allura, remembering some of the clubs they had been too, had to smile at the reference. "Exactly! Who knows what he wrote about in those journals?" She exclaimed.

Pidge thought for a moment "I know" he said "why don't you have Lance read them?" Allura looked at him with surprised expression. Pidge went on "Look, nothing is going to shock Lance, right?" Allura nodded her head, and Pidge said "He can decide what parts are suitable for Larmina, and will keep his mouth shut about the rest." "Who knows" he went on "maybe your Brother was one of those types who only record what they eat." Allura shook her head, and said "I don't think I'll get that lucky."

"Princess" Pidge said, getting her attention. Allura thought at the back of her mind 'why doesn't he ever use my name?' "You can't keep the information from her forever." Pidge said, and then when she started to say something went on "She deserves to know the truth about her parents. I can understand where she is coming from, because I know nothing about my birth parents. If I thought there was information somewhere about them, I would be all over it." Allura, knowing that Pidge was adopted, could understand what he was saying. "I just think 15 is a little young for that kind of information, Pidge." Pidge gave her a knowing grin, and said "I bet Larmina could tell us a few things. " Allura, feeling a little pink from his grin said "I don't want to think about that. Tell me about the diagrams."

Pidge had seen the faint blush on Allura's cheeks; he had discovered he liked making her blush. She not only looked pretty, but it gave him a thrill that he could have that affect on her. He explained the diagrams, but not very well. Sitting next to her like he was, some of her loose hair brushed against his shoulder. It smelled like lavender and something else he could quite identify. "Pidge" "Pidge" Allura said twice, trying to get his attention. "I'm sorry Princess, I was distracted." "I said that the plans look fine, and after the Dominion Council oks them, we should be good to go." Allura told him, trying not to think about how close he was too her.

Pidge reached over and picked up a lock of her hair and twirled it around his finger. "Your hair smells nice, like lavender and something else?" he asked in a soft voice. Allura, who was memorized watching him play with her hair, said "eucalyptus." Pidge thought that while her hair looked like gold, it felt like soft silk – he had a great desire to run his hands through it. "If we could close the door, could I see if you are wearing a corset this time?" Pidge asked, waiting to see her reaction. He watched as her eyes widened, and her breath got shallow. She also blushed a bright shade of pink.

As she was trying to get words out of her mouth, Pidge dropped her hair and put his hands in his lap. She noticed that his eyes were glittering and his breath a little hard. "Now as I was saying, in order for the panels to work, we need to take into account the position of the sun at different times." Pidge said, as Coran walked in. "Hello Pidge, how is it going?" Coran asked, looking at the diagrams. "Oh fine, we are just finishing up." He replied. Coran, looking at how close they were sitting, and the color of Allura's cheeks, decided that maybe he should knock from now. Coran gave them both a smile.


	8. Chapter 5

_**Office Visits**_

Coran was sitting in his office, looking at his tablet. He took a deep breath, and hoped he was doing the right thing. Count Fredericks knocked, came in, and sat down. Coran looked at his old friend, and thought of all they had been through together. "What are you working on?" Fredericks asked. Without a word Coran handed the tablet to him, and watched him read it. When he finished he looked at Coran and said "is this really necessary? Aren't there other options?" Coran replied "You are the one who told me we were running out of time!"

"Well if you had married her off at 16 or 17, like you should of, instead of letting her fly that Lion, we would not be in this situation." Fredericks said to him in a peeved tone. "If you remember, when she 16 and 17 we were at war" Coran paused, and then went on "and when the war was over with, there were not a lot of available princes around anymore." Fredericks conceded that he had a good point. "How did you square the whole thing with Tantalus and Cassius?" he asked out of curiosity. "That is not a conversation I want to have again, let me tell you!" Coran said "Luckily, they understood our reasons. Cassius and his advisors thought we were aware of their biology, and were willing to make accommodations for them." Fredericks laughed "At least you didn't have to have that conversation with Her Royal Highness!" He asked "When are you going to tell Her Highness?" Coran shook his head and said "I'm not. I am simply going to facilitate matters, and let Mother Nature take her course." Fredericks looked at him with awe "You are one devious bastard!" and laughed.

That afternoon, Coran walked down to Keith's office and knocked on the door. When Keith saw who it was he stood up while Coran walked in, and offered him a seat. Keith's office, thought Coran, was the model of what a soldier's should look like. Everything had a specific place, and was meticulous arranged to be as functional as possible. At least I don't have to worry about what he has on his monitor, thought Coran, as opposed to what Lance might have up. Keith, meanwhile, was looking at Coran. One of the many things that had surprised him when he came back to Arus was how much Coran had aged. He looked 20 years older, and walked with a cane to offset a bad leg. No one had said anything to Keith about what he must have gone through, so Keith figured it was none of his business.

Keith had also been amazed at how much Arus had rebuilt in the five years he was gone. He thought how much everyone, but him, had changed in five years. He knew that it was due to Allura; she handled so much more now than she used to. When he had left, Coran was the one in charge, and Allura his pupil. Now, he thought, Coran had done a good job teaching her. As he thought about Allura, he had to push down his feelings. He remembered when he left Arus, and she had been attracted to him, and how he kept her at arm's length. Right now he felt like the situation had been reversed.

"What can I do for you, Coran?" Keith asked sitting down. Coran said "it concerns a member of the Voltron Force, Keith." He went on "I know that it has impacted operations having Pidge tied up on the solar project, but it is an important step for Arus to take." Keith smiled and said "I hear that from Allura all the time. It's fine now, since things are calm, but some of the reports coming in from other parts of the galaxy have me concerned."

"Yes, I can see why. Maahox and Lotor are up to something, something in the Galena system." Coran said, and continued on "However, do you think anything will happen in the next two weeks?" Keith, wondering why Coran was asking about that time frame said "I don't think so. Lotor always likes to send a calling card before he attacks. Why?" Coran took a deep breath; he wanted to proceed very carefully with this.

"Allura is scheduled to leave in a couple of days on a Royal Tour, to inspect the areas that will be impacted by the Solar Project. I would like Pidge to come along." Coran stopped for moment, and then went on "I know that you have been concerned about Vince and his flying ability, so this would be the perfect chance for him to get more practice time in." Keith sighed, not having seen this request coming. "Coran, if you take Pidge that means that Larmina and Vince will be flying; if they fly I have to let Daniel fly too. Which Lion should I give him?" Keith finished crossly.

"Well I don't think you would want to send Vince up alone at this point, so Daniel could accompany him. Problem solved." Coran was glad that Keith's only objection so far had concerned Daniel. He had expected a lot more. Keith put on a passive face and said "I really don't have a choice in this do I? If I say no, you will tell the Princess, who will then demand that I let Pidge go." "Keith, Pidge, and Allura know nothing about this yet. You are the Commander of Voltron Force, and I would not say anything to them until I had cleared it with you."

Coran waited for Keith's response. "Yes, I am the Commander, but I also know that Voltron resides on Arus, and is the property of Arus. At the end of the day, everything comes down to Arus, right?" Keith asked Coran, not expecting an answer, so he went on "Fine, take Pidge with you. It will be good for Vince to get some more flying in. For someone who has so many gifts in his possession, it is unusual that flying is not one of them." Coran chatted with him for a couple more minutes, and then left. As he walked away he couldn't believe how easy that way.

After Coran had left, Keith sat back in his chair and shook his head. 'At least it was polite of Coran to ask me, I guess; he could have just done it' Keith thought to himself. Coran had always been on good terms with Keith, but he knew at the end of the day, for Coran, it was all about Arus. Keith sighed, and shifted in his chair. 'It might be good to be away from Allura for a while' he thought, but wasn't sure if he wanted Pidge around her that much. He had always thought his heart could not hurt any worse than it had, when he had seen the picture of Allura and Lance at that wedding. However, when he saw Pidge dancing with Allura, pulling her close to him, he felt like his heart shattered.

'If I had ever danced like that with her' he thought, I would never have heard the end of it, 'but, oh, it's just Pidge, so no big deal.' Keith knew it was not fair of him to be jealous of what Lance and Pidge had with Allura. He had made the decision to remove himself, so he should be able to live with the consequences of it. He knew everything Lance and Pidge had done for him, especially Pidge. He would never have made five years if it had not been for them. He also knew the situation with Allura was his fault. He should have talked to her as soon as he got back, as Lance told him to. "We were all so busy' he thought to himself. Plus, if he talked to her, he would have to acknowledge his feelings now, and from five years ago. He didn't think he was ready; 'but if I'm not ready now, will it be too late when I am ready?' he thought to himself.

While Coran was talking to Keith, Allura was in Lance's office. Earlier, on the way back from some flight time Allura had asked him privately if she could talk to him this afternoon. Lance said yes, guessing it was about Keith. He knew that Allura and Keith had not really talked since Keith returned. Lance was sure of it, because when it did happen Allura was going to let Keith have it. Lance didn't think Hunk and Pidge could have installed enough sound proofing to keep that discussion quiet. He was annoyed with Keith anyway, about his feelings for Allura. Watching Keith look at Pidge and Allura dancing disgusted him. Keith needed to man up, in Lance's opinion; he either told Allura how he felt, or moved on.

Lance looked across at Allura waiting for her to start. She was holding several leather bound journals in her hands. "I need a favor Lance." She smiled at him "It concerns a member of my family." Lance laughed and said "I like Larmina a lot, but if you are having problems with her I think you need to deal with it." Allura gave him a look, and said "You were there the other morning, when she was asking about her Father, right?" "Yes, seemed perfectly reasonable to me." Lance said, by now having figured out that Keith was not going to factor into it at all.

She held out the leather bound journals "These are the journals that Larmina's Grandfather brought with her; the ones she wants to read." Allura paused, and then went on "I have never read them, they have not been turned over to the archives, and I have kept them in the safe in my room." "Allura, what do you think is in them?" Lance asked, interestedly. "You remember how I said that Father had sent my Brother on military maneuvers that summer? That wasn't the truth. Reynaud had been banished from the Castle for his behavior." Allura looked at Lance, and continued "I only found out a couple of years ago why he had been banished." Lance waited for the next sentence. "He was caught in a compromising position with a servant." Allura said, as if that explained everything.

When Pidge had suggested this, it had seemed so easy. Of course, talking about it with Pidge was not the same as talking to Lance about it. "Allura, if all it took to banish him was bedding a housemaid, that seems a little extreme." Lance said, thinking I'm glad that King Alfor is not around now, or I would be long gone. Allura took a deep breath and said "It wasn't a house MAID!" Lance, now making the connection sat up very straight. "I see." He said, with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad that you think it is funny Lance!" Allura sounded annoyed. "Who knows what he wrote in these journals about his doings. I know that Larmina wants to know about her parents, but she doesn't need to know everything." Lance looked at her with a serious face "I understand that right now you want to screen what she knows, but at some point she needs to know the whole story."

Allura shook her head "I know that at some point she will need to know, but I don't think she needs to know all the sordid details right away." Allura paused, and said "Would you read the journals and see what is in them? Once I know I can decide what to let Larmina see." "As a favor to you Allura, I will do it. Who knows I might even get some good ideas!" Lance said, leering at her. "Honestly Lance, there is just no end to what you say!" With that Allura put the journals on the desk and left.


	9. Chapter 6

_**The Royal Tour – First Day**_

When Coran had talked to Pidge about coming along on the tour, Pidge had been surprised that Keith had ok'd it. Pidge had gone down to talk to Keith, who said it wasn't a problem; Vince needed more flying time anyway. Keith had decided to put Vince and Larmina in the Green Lion, and let Daniel take Blue. Pidge agreed with his reasoning, that if Daniel and Vince were together, Daniel would end up flying. Lance had offered to take him out the night before he left but Pidge, remembering the last time he went out with Lance, pleaded work to get done.

Now, as he came aboard the transport craft he looked for his room. Walking down the hall he saw a man in his forties, dressed in what Pidge knew was the livery of the household staff of the castle, waiting by a door. "Commander Stoker, sir?" the man asked Pidge. "Yes, I'm Commander Stoker." Pidge replied. The man opened the door for Pidge and waited for him to go in. He then followed Pidge into the room and introduced himself "I'm Andre sir, Lord Montrane thought you could use assistance on this trip." It took Pidge a minute to realize that Lord Montrane was Coran. Andre went on "I was valet to His Royal Highness, the late Crown Prince. I'm well versed in court protocol, and maintaining military uniforms." Pidge smiled and said "I appreciate the offer, but I don't think it is needed."

Andre looked at him and asked "Have you ever been on one of these jaunts before, sir?" Pidge shook his head, so Andre went on "You are going to spend 12 hours a day on your feet, you will change your outfit four times each day, eat more bad food than you can imagine, and talk to countless provincial government people, each one more depressing than the last one." Andre finished, and waited expectantly. "If it is that bad, why did you agree to come along?" Pidge asked, looking at him with interest. "After the war, I ended up working in the stables. I really don't like horses, sir." Pidge decided to let Andre get on with it for now, but he would talk to Coran. Andre, seeing that Pidge had given in, smiled and said "they are waiting for you in the conference room, at the front of the transport.

Pidge made his way to the front of the Transport and knocked on the door; it was opened by a member of the flight crew. It consisted of a conference table in the middle, with a sofa, chair, and table off to the side. The other side had a counter area where coffee and tea was set up. He saw Allura, Coran, and several Government Ministers sitting around the table. "Pidge, glad you made it. I was just getting the briefing going." Coran said, and proceeded to run through the schedule for the next two weeks.

Pidge was seated several seats away from Allura, he could only see her in profile. Probably just as well he thought, considering what happens when we get close. He was still amazed that he had made that suggestion to her, that day in her study. He had been overwhelmed with the desire to touch her, and it just came out. After Coran had come in, he stayed to talk with Pidge about the diagrams. At one point Coran had turned his back on them and Allura had winked at him. Pidge had almost lost it right there.

They had not had any time since then to be together though, as work, the Voltron team members, and a lack of privacy at the Castle made it impossible. When Pidge had heard about the tour, at the back of his mind was the thought that Allura would be along. Hearing one of the Ministers say something, Pidge decided he had better concentrate on solar energy for now.

Allura, for her part had been thrilled when she heard that Pidge was coming along, but was careful not to show too much enthusiasm. She was still self-conscious about how Pidge was making her feel lately. She had decided that several huge colonies of butterflies had taken up refuge in her stomach, and being around Pidge activated them. She couldn't believe that everyone couldn't see what was happening. Pidge's teasing made it even worse – he knew just what to say to make her blush. Thank goodness he chose his moments carefully, thought Allura. His teasing was so different than Lance's; Lance could make her blush too, but it didn't make her breathless like Pidge's did. Pidge's teasing was just so much more personal than Lance's had ever been. And, she was trying really hard not to think about his hands on her waist.

After the meeting was over with, everyone left but Pidge, who stayed behind to talk to Coran. "Coran, it was very kind of you to offer Andre, but I don't think it is needed." Pidge said. Coran looked at him, and said "Pidge, you are going to be very busy the next two weeks. You are not going to have time to worry about what you are wearing next." He stopped, and then continued "You are here as a representative of the government of Arus, so you need to make a good showing. Andre is a good man; he was devoted to the Crown Prince. He went with him into battle, and stayed with his body until it could be brought home." Pidge, knowing that the matter was settled decided to let it go.

_**The Royal Tour – The Tenth Day**_

Pidge realized that Andre had been right about the tour, and Coran had been right about Andre. Pidge didn't think he had ever stood on his feet so much, or had changed his clothes so often. The local government people they met only seemed to care about seeing the Princess, or trying to get more money for their little burgs. Everyone on the tour had two favorite betting games, and by now, even Pidge was playing them. The first one involved which one of three traditional greetings would be used to welcome them into the town. The other involved which town made the worst bread. As per Arusian tradition, visitors were welcomed with bread and salt. The visitor would put the salt on the bread, and then eat it. Pidge had been amazed at badly a simple recipe could be botched.

Andre had proved to be invaluable, Pidge thought. In addition to knowing just what Pidge needed to wear next, and having it ready, he was a source of good information. Pidge's own information was good, due to his contacts and resources he had honed for the last five years. However, Andre, from being with the Crown Prince, knew things about the Fathers, Uncles, and Grandfathers of most of the people they met with. Andre told Pidge a lot about traveling with the Crown Prince, and what it had been like in the war with the Drules. Pidge realized that Andre missed military life, and the company of soldiers. He also kept Pidge informed about whatever mishaps and indiscretions were happening with members of the tour. Pidge knew who had gotten drunk, who had gotten into fights, mishaps, or other bad behavior.

Pidge would tell Allura these tidbits when they were alone, which made her laugh. Alone, wasn't really alone, Pidge acknowledged. There were always people coming, going, and in the background. But no one cared how much he sat with her; everyone assumed they were talking about the solar project. They ate together all the time, which was nice, even if there were other people around. They had managed to hold hands a couple times, and just thinking about her fingers interlaced with his, caused a reaction. He also enjoyed being able to talk to her, without Keith popping up, and staring or Lance being around and making snarky remarks. There was also the benefit of not having the cadets wondering when Stereolatic's next song was going to come out.

He was impressed with how hard she worked; well, he had always known that, but seeing her in these conditions just increased his admiration for her. She always looked pleased to meet the local official, always said the bread was good – Pidge was sure that she could probably eat anything and not make a face, and she was always upbeat about it all. She always wore gloves, and had told Pidge that she went through three to four pair a day, from everyone kissing her hand. When she had told Pidge that, there was no one within hearing range, so Pidge had said to her in a low voice "if I kiss your hand I don't want you to wear a glove." Allura looked at him with a wide eyed look, and blushed a pretty rose pink. Coran had come in just then, so Pidge distracted him while Allura pretended to look at a map that was up, while her cheeks cooled.

Allura, for her part, couldn't believe the difference it made, having Pidge along. It was nice to have someone her own age that she didn't have to be the perfect princess for. She had never realized how lonely these tours had been before. He told her everything about what was going on, that no one else would tell her. The butterflies were still in her stomach when he was around, and when they were holding hands he would intertwine their fingers which made her heart beat very fast, and sent tingles up her arms and spine.

That night, Allura lay in her bed, tossing and turning. She never slept well on these tours, by now, ten days into it; she was starting to feel it. She decided to go get a cup of tea, and see if that helped. It was just down the hall, and she was tempted just to run down there in her nightgown. Remembering that there could be other people up, she put on some sweats and a tee shirt, pulling her hair loosely back.

When she walked into the conference room, Pidge was sitting on the couch, working on the programming from the lions' nexus. He smiled at her, thinking how pretty she looked, said "can't sleep?" She nodded her head, made herself some tea, and came over and sat by him. "I don't sleep well on these tours." She said, shaking her head. "You probably eat too much bad bread." Pidge said, thinking about today's offerings. This comment made Allura laugh; she replied "oh, you should see what they do to the recipe in the northern part of the Kingdom." Pidge shook his head "I think I'll pass." He stopped, and then went on "How do you eat that stuff and not make a face?"

"Do you want the proper answer, or the real answer?" Allura said, with a mischievous grin on her face. It just felt so nice to sit here with him, no one else parading in and out. "What do you think I want?" Pidge asked, moving closer to her. For Allura, she was hit with a combination of butterflies, breathlessness, and rapid heartbeats all at the same time. She managed to say "the truth?" Pidge tilted his head slightly and said "why don't you tell me both." Pidge was willing to have her say anything, just to keep her next to him. He wanted to bury his head in her hair – it smelled so good.

"The proper answer is that the townspeople put so much work into it, that it is an honor for me to eat it." She paused "The truth is that I have these mints which are really strong; if I have one I can't taste anything for over half an hour." Allura looked at Pidge eyes; the brown seemed soft like velvet, while the green flecks glowed like lanterns. He started to come closer to her, and Allura was sure her heart was going to burst, it was beating so hard.

Just then a screen popped on Pidge's display – it was video message from Keith, and it announced itself with a loud buzz. Pidge said something under his breath, and Allura knew it was several curse words. When she saw that it was Keith, she moved to the other end of the sofa. Pidge looked at her, and she shook her head and mouthed "no, I don't want to talk to him." Pidge thought that was probably just as well. He was sure that Keith would not have been happy to have seen them together, this late at night. Pidge had to shake his head at Keith's timing; just when I was going to kiss her, he thought.

"Keith, what's happening?" Pidge asked, after acknowledging the message. "Just in case you have forgotten, the quarter ended yesterday, and my reports are due to Galaxy Garrison tomorrow." Keith paused, and Pidge thought 'can't he even say hello first?' Keith continued on "You are only a month behind, so I'm assuming you have not submitted it yet. Allura is two months behind, and I can't get her to answer any of her emails." Keith had an annoyed look on his face. Pidge noted that look, and almost, but not quite, felt bad that Allura was doing that to Keith. Keith had been trained by the army, and you always did what your superior officer said; he naturally assumed everyone was the same way.

Allura was at the end of the sofa, starting to look angry. Pidge wanted to tell Keith that Allura was not some solider he could boss around, but decided to say nothing. "Pidge, I need you to go tell her that she has to get those reports in to me, by tomorrow." Keith said, looking at Pidge. Pidge, at this point was ready to agree with Lance, that Keith really needed a life! "Keith, it is 11:30 at night here. I am not going to go knock on the Princess' door and tell her about this." Pidge hoped he had the right amount of disbelief in his voice; he continued on "I will tell her tomorrow morning, ok?" Keith replied "well I guess it will have to do." He signed off.

Pidge looked over at Allura "I know he didn't say hello, but he could have at least said goodbye." Allura was looking both annoyed, and upset at the same time. "I completely forgot about those reports! I've been so busy though." Pidge, knowing the grueling pace of the tour, completely understood. Allura went on "He sends me tons of emails, everyday! I can't read them all, and since we have been on tour it got so bad, I just started deleting without even reading them. Pidge, I haven't put any of the reports together – I have the raw information, but nothing else done." She sighed, and then went on "I'm so tired, I don't want to stay up and do them, but I guess I will have to."

Pidge, looking at her, realized that she was right; she was exhausted. He smiled as a plan came to him. He went over and got a blanket from a closet. "I know what we can do, Princess. If you can give me access to your account, I'll do the reports for you. In the meantime, you can nap on my shoulder, and when I get them done, I'll wake you." He paused, and then said "you can review them, make any corrections, and then tomorrow you can send them off, with a note, that I told you about him calling. Allura looked like she was almost going to cry "You'd do that?" Pidge replied softly "what do you think?"

Allura sat next to Pidge, logged into her account, and then wrapped the blanket around her. As she snuggled next to Pidge, putting her head on his shoulder she murmured "you should look at all the emails he sends." She then fell asleep almost instantly, feeling warm and content. Pidge, who had been hoping to kiss her, consoled himself with the thought that he could smell her hair, and that she felt wonderful all snuggled up next to him. He hoped he could do the reports clearly enough, with what his body was doing in response to her snuggles.

It took over an hour to get the reports put together. Once they were done, he decided to go look at these emails. Normally, he would not of, but he reasoned, Allura offered. When he opened up her email account he noticed that since this afternoon she had received over 200 new messages, and 25 of them were from Keith. In looking over the history for the last month she had averaged 15 a day from him, and while she had been on tour, the number had jumped to 30 to 40 a day. Sheesh, thought Pidge, this is extreme. He didn't read any of them, but had a good idea of what was in each one.

Pidge had planned on waking Allura when he was done, but he realized that she was sound asleep. Since it was after midnight, he decided to let her keep sleeping. He adjusted his arm, so it was around her shoulders, and her upper body was against his chest. Even though she was asleep she responded to the shift in position. Pidge felt her arms go around his body, and she burrowed her head into his chest, moving her body as she did so. He could feel the heat of desire in his erection; thank goodness she is not full against me he thought. The conference room was way too public for what might have happened, he decided.

It was around 3:00 in the morning when Allura woke up slightly. She was warm, and content, and knew that she was with Pidge. His scent was all around her, and she realized that her arms were around his chest. Allura started to rise up, thinking 'how did I get here, what if someone walks in?' She felt Pidge tighten his arms and pull her back into his chest. For some reason she felt an ache in the center of her core, something she had never felt before. "It's the middle of the night, Allie" Pidge said, half asleep. "How did I get here?" Allura asked, surprised that he had not called her Princess, but rather what he called her all those years ago, when she vacationed on earth with him. She was also thinking about what was happening with her body. He had pulled her tightly to his chest, and Allura had tightened her arms in response and moved against his chest. That motion only seemed to intensify the ache in her core; she decided she should stay still.

Pidge was relieved when she stopped moving; with each movement it pushed him further to the edge. His erection at this point was rock hard; it would not have taken much more for him to have moved her between his legs and let nature take its course. "You fell asleep here, and I didn't want to wake you. Now go back to sleep, it will be all right." Pidge said, with a ragged edge to his voice and breathing. Allura, who was still tired, and feeling him softly stroke her hair, started to feel very drowsy.

When Allura awoke again, it was morning and Dorcas was shaking her shoulder "Your Royal Highness, you fell asleep while working! You need to get up" Allura, who realized she was on the sofa, alone – thank goodness, wrapped in the blanket. She could still faintly smell Pidge, and wasn't sure whether it was from the blanket or her. Just thinking that made her ache again 'what is happening' she wondered, as she got up. She decided to take the blanket with her. She saw that the display screen was still up, with the reports sitting there, waiting for a final revision. Pidge thinks of everything, Allura thought.

Pidge, getting ready to go see the latest valley, was reviewing the information he had when a video message from Keith came up. After Pidge answered it, Keith got right down to business "Pidge, thank you for your report. Did you talk to Allura?" Pidge, thinking that Keith needed a course in people skills, replied "I did. She will have her reports to you by mid-morning. She is out having breakfast with the local populace." Pidge stopped as Keith swore, and then said "No, I'm not swearing at you! This place is a pigsty – doesn't anyone clean up after themselves? And why am I the only one who can make coffee!"

Pidge knew that Keith was talking about the eating area and rec room, where they all hung out. Keith refused to allow housemaids down there, saying that the team members should pick up after themselves. The theory was good, but in practice it didn't happen. Pidge thought he might have a solution. "Keith is there anything else you need?" Pidge asked, but thinking 'a hobby? a life?' to himself.

Later that day, Pidge was out along a ledge overlooking the valley, along with Allura, the local official, and the Minister of the Interior. When the local official took the Minister over to the left, to see a different view, Pidge saw his chance. He moved slightly closer to her; there was still a proper amount of space between, but just barely. She looked lovely and cool, in a white dress that was completely decorated with lace and open work on it. The skirt fell straight, and the long sleeves belled out before finishing tight at her wrists, with several buttons. The high neck and waist was embellished with a light blue satin ribbon, and at her ears were some pretty earrings that were set with light blue stones. She had a beautiful, long pearl necklace around her neck. Her hat was a huge affair, with more lace, and she had white suede gloves on. Pidge was impressed at how she always stayed so clean, and cool looking, in spite of all the hot, dusty landscapes they had been in.

Pidge had left her just a little before 5:00am, thinking that he could get back to his room before people started stirring. The memory of her against him still burned; he couldn't believe it had taken so little to generate the reaction that he had had. Pidge decided that he would have to be more careful. She was too precious, he thought, just to have sex. He had realized, as he woke up with her this morning, the difference between sex and love. Looking at her, asleep against him, relaxed and trusting, it came to him that he loved her, and it hit him in a way that he had not expected. He had to wonder at the fact he, the great genius, had been taught something by his emotions instead of logic.

"You look well rested, Princess" he said to her now, smiling. She looked up at him and said "thank you for letting me sleep with you." Pidge smiled widened, and his eyes danced "I suggest you say that in a very low voice. People could misconstrue what you mean, and I'm sure there is a dungeon somewhere I would be thrown in." He stopped, and watched her blush, then continued on "However, I will say that I enjoyed it too. You are very soft and huggable without your corset." Allura, already feeling that ache she couldn't identify in her core, turned even redder, just as the local official and Minister came back. The local official, seeing how red Allura was said"Your Royal Highness, the heat is getting to you. Let's get you something cool to drink."

That evening Pidge went to talk to Coran, about Andre. After Pidge explained what he was thinking, Coran agreed readily. Coran had been impressed with how well Pidge had handled the whole trip. He was also glad that he was along, for Allura's sake. It had been nice for her to have someone who own age along. And now, thought Coran, Pidge has solved my problem with Andre! He could not believe the good fortune he was having.


	10. Chapter 7

_**More Scenes from the Castle**_

Keith walked into the breakfast room, and started swearing. Hunk, Lance, Daniel, and Vince were all seated around the table eating. He looked over at the rec room, which looked like a bomb had gone off in there. "Don't you people know how to clean up after yourselves?" He asked, and then, when he went to get coffee and saw that it was empty, said "If you drink the last cup you should make a new pot!"

"Good Morning to you too, Merry Sunshine" Lance said, with a nasty smile. Hunk said, "You know, we could get one of the housemaids to do it." Daniel added "they do all the rest of the cleaning around here." Keith replied in a peeved tone "We don't need a bunch of servants trotting around here! You should pick up after yourselves, and not expect servants to do it for you." Lance, shaking his head, said "Keith, we've been down this road before – it's their job. Why do you make it so hard for them?"

Keith, not wanting to revisit that subject, changed the conversation. "So Pidge and Allura get back today right?" He looked at Vince and Daniel "Hopefully this extra flight time has helped you." Since Daniel knew Keith was really talking to Vince, he rather ignored what Keith was saying. Lance decided to crank up Keith's annoyance, just for the joy of doing it. "Did you ever get your reports in by the deadline?" he asked Keith.

"No thanks to Allura! I got Pidge's, and then had to have Pidge get hers, since she doesn't answer my emails!" Keith stated. Lance, knowing how Keith worked, said "You know, if she hasn't answer the first ten you send, what makes you think she will answer the next ten?" Hunk looked at Keith and said "You must have a lot of time on your hands." Keith, at this point, having made coffee sat down and glared at him. Vince asked "when you talked to Pidge, did he say how the tour was going?" Keith looked like Vince had asked him if pigs fly "Of course not! Why would I do that?"

Hunk smiled at Vince "I've talked to Pidge almost every day. He says it is much harder work than he would have thought. They are covering a lot of distance each day. He says the solar implementation is going well, and that everyone is very receptive to the system." At that point Larmina walked in and said good morning to everyone. She had heard Hunk's comment and added her own "I've talked to my Aunt several times, and she is ready to get home. She said that she has seen enough of the Dry Valleys to last her a while."

Lance said "I went on one of those tours several years ago." He stopped, enjoying how Keith was trying not to look too interested in what Lance was going to say next. "I was here to visit Allura, but she had a tour scheduled, so she said if I wanted to see her I had to go along. Thank goodness it was only four days!" Daniel asked "why?" Lance replied "They are a total pain in the rear. You stand in a hot uniform, eat bad food, and listen to the Royal Anthem several times a day. At night you hear it in your head, and the next day you get to do it again." He stopped, and then went on "Watch, when Pidge gets back, we will play the Anthem, and he will stand up and salute!"

Daniel looked at Lance, and said "Really?" Lance replied "Danny boy, I'll make a bet with you. If he stands up you have to wash Red Lion, inside and out, for the next two weeks." Daniel said "And what if he doesn't?" Lance, knowing a sure thing said "I'll let you fly Red Lion, one time." Keith spoke up "Lance, you shouldn't be making bets with Daniel, and not with the Lions either." Hunk said "Oh this is going to be good." Keith decided that he needed to get to his office before he murdered someone.

The next morning Keith came down early to the breakfast room, to get coffee and get out of there before anyone else showed up. He walked in and stopped, not sure if he was in the right place. Everything was neat and tidy, and he could smell fresh coffee brewing. He looked and saw a middle aged man, in livery coming over to him. "Commander Kogane would you like some coffee?" the man asked, holding out a cup. Keith, still wondering what he was doing here, took the cup and had a sip. It was some of the best coffee he had ever had. "Do I know you?" Keith asked. "My name is Andre, and Lord Montrane thought you gentlemen could use some assistance down here." He paused, and before Keith could say anything Andrew went on "I was valet to His Royal Highness, the late Crown Prince. In that capacity, I spent a lot of time both at Field and Staff HQ. I just finished touring with Commander Stoker, in the Dry Valleys."

Keith, starting to see where this was heading, and not liking it, was all set to say something when Lance came in. "Commander McClain, good morning." Andre said to him. Lance replied "Andre, hello! How is it going?" Lance then turned to Keith and said "Do not drink or play cards with him; he managed to drink me under the table, and took a great deal of money from me." Andre smiled and said "You gave me a good run for my money, Sir." He went on "I just came back from the Dry Valleys, with Commander Stoker. Lord Montrane thought you gentlemen could use my services." Lance said "Wow – Pidge is moving up in the world! I think that having you around is a good idea." Keith, who had been all set to veto the whole arrangement decided that anyone who could out drink and out play Lance must have something going for him. Plus, Keith thought, the coffee is really good.

Hunk, along with Vince and Daniel came in just then, so Keith introduced Andre and explained what he would be doing. He added for Vince and Daniel's benefit "He is not to clean your rooms; you are responsible for that, and I will continue to hold surprise inspections once a week," They were just so happy to see Keith not in a bad mood, they really didn't care. When Pidge came in, he saw Andre and smiled. Vince and Daniel couldn't wait to talk to Pidge; Vince especially had missed having him around.

Andre knew that he had Commander Stoker to thank for being here. When Lord Montrane had approached him about the tour, he would have agreed to anything to get out of the stables. He had of course heard about all the Lion pilots, so he was looking forward to the job. The fact that it had lead to this was a big plus. When the Commander had approached him about this job, he had warned Andre about Commander Kogane, and his opinions. He now listened to the men talk with interest, especially what Commander Stoker had to say.

Andre, in his position with the Crown Prince had met many so called 'great' men. He had learned that the true judge of a man's character was not what they did in public, but how they treated the servants, and what they acted like private. Commander Stoker was certainly a pleasure to work for, thought Andre. He had appreciated that the Commander solicited his input on various things, and for his part Andre was impressed at what the Commander already knew. He spoke faultless Arusian, and was faithful, judging by his prayer book by his bed, and the fact that the bookmark was in a different place in the morning. Andre had checked, because he liked to know who he was dealing with. This became even more important halfway into the tour.

Andre had been in a small storeroom on the transport, pressing clothes. He had opened the door, all set to come out, when he saw the Commander and Her Royal Highness across the way, in a small alcove with a window. Andrew noted with interest that Her Royal Highness looked very happy, and that she and Commander Stoker were holding hands. Andre knew how much the late Crown Prince had adored his sister; he owed it to him to see what was going on.

Over the next couple of days, he did his best to observe the couple. He noted how the Commander never addressed Her Royal Highness by her name. If it was a public gathering, he always referred to her as 'Your Highness' or 'Her Highness'. In private, he would call her Princess; he never touched her, or was too close to her. Andre thought they were doing a good job of hiding the attraction, but if you knew what to look for, the glances they exchanged said a lot.

Now, looking at the Commander, along with Commander Kogane and McClain, he wondered. He knew all the talk about how the two older men were very keen on Her Royal Highness. The general thought among the servants was that while Commander McClain was better liked, neither one of them were proper husband material for the Princess. Not as much was known about Commander Stoker, other than after his world had been blown up their Princess had made him a citizen on Arus. They knew he had done a lot of work on the rebuilding of Arus, but he didn't register on the radar like the two older men did.

As Andre straightened up the serving area, he thought about an old Arusian fable. It involved two roosters who got so busy arguing about who was the better rooster, that they did not see the fox slip into the hen house, and carry off the prize hen. Commander Stoker, with his stealthily ways, reddish brown hair, and rather pointed features, was starting to remind Andre of that fox. Andre was not sure how he felt about that.


	11. Chapter 8

For those of you who are tired of castle and court, we are taking the adventure, and the Lions, on the road – enjoy!

_**Adventures in Galena**_

It was early evening, two days following Allura's and Pidge's return. Keith looked at everyone gathered around the table, waiting to start the briefing. Pidge and Hunk were comparing notes on their tablets, while Vince was talking to Allura and Larmina. Lance and Daniel, Keith saw, were exchanging looks; he wondered what they were up to. "Ok, let's get this started, so we can get going." Keith said loudly. He had actually wanted to do this mission a week ago, but didn't want to take three novice pilots on a spy mission.

"Our intel reports suggest that Planet 3X, in the Galena system, is where Maahox and Lotor are stockpiling their reserves of troops and materials." Keith said, bringing up a map of the Galena System, with Planet 3X circled. "We are going to fly in stealth mode, and approach the planet from the back side; due to the position of the moons now, it will be dark." Keith was all set to say something else, when suddenly the Royal Anthem started playing very loudly.

Keith now knew why Lance and Daniel had been looking at each other; now they were looking expectedly at Pidge. Pidge looked over at Allura, and then at Keith. However, when he heard Daniel laughing with glee, he looked in that direction. "I get to fly Red Lion!" Daniel announced happily. "What was that all about?" Allura asked, looking puzzled. Daniel said "Lance made the comment that Pidge would have heard the anthem so many times, from the tour, that if we played it he would automatically stand up and salute. It was a bet, and he lost!"

Allura looked at Lance "You made a bet about that?" Lance said "I remember when I went on that tour with you several years ago; that song played non-stop. I figured it would get to Pidge too." He looked over at Pidge, and with an annoyed look said "Who told you?" Pidge gave Lance a cool look, and said "No one told me anything!" Lance was now annoyed about Daniel flying Red, and that he had not gotten to Pidge. He said "Well you probably had a much different time on the tour, than what I had. I didn't get a VALET to help me out!"

Hunk and the cadets were now looking with interest at Pidge. Keith looked at Lance, who had a sulky look on his face; he took satisfaction in telling him "I think I told you not to bet with the cadets, and not to bet piloting the lion. You did not listen to what I had to say." Keith stopped for a moment, and then said "Just like some people don't answer my emails!" He made of point of not looking at Allura, but she knew he was referring to her. She decided changing the subject was the best course right now.

"What is the plan once we touch down?" she asked. "Pidge has identified, from some long range scans a possible area where the materials could be." Keith said, and then "It is a large complex, with a number of buildings, situated on the northern coast. There are no other towns around it, so we are assuming it is a military outpost."

"We will land further south of the complex, where there is a canyon, so we can put the lions there. We will then make our way on foot, and scout out the complex. We'll divide up once we get there, to cover more area." Keith stopped, and looked at everyone around the table.

"Let's go Voltron Force!" all the members said together.

Allura and Larmina were in the Blue Lion, with Allura flying. She was glad to get back to flying, she thought. 'I really like the feeling up here, when I'm flying. It will be hard to give it up.' She knew she was thinking about that, to keep her mind off of Pidge. They had been back two days, and had not had any real time together. Pidge had come to her study yesterday, on the pretext of going over reports. In reality, they sat there and chatted and laughed; she had missed not being around him all the time.

The nights had been hard, since the one she spent with Pidge. Just thinking about lying next to him made her breathless, and started that ache in her core. She had taken the blanket with her, and would wrap that around herself before she went to sleep. She thought about how nice it had been, when she woke up in the middle of the night, he was there holding her. Her bed now felt too big, and lonely; something it had never felt like before. She wondered what it would be like to be with Pidge all the time. Shaking her head, she laughed to herself 'He hasn't even kissed me yet'.

Her thoughts were interrupted with the noise coming over the com system. She could hear Lance telling Daniel to slow down, to stop doing something, and not to touch that, while over the whole din, she could hear Hunk humming the Royal Anthem, with Pidge, Keith, Vince, and Larmina all laughing. She said to Larmina "Lance is getting what he deserves, but do you all have to enjoy it so much?" Larmina, glad that he Aunt was not going to scold her, said "You have to admit, there is some justice here. Lance should not have been so confident."

Larmina, seeing that her Aunt was happy, and glad that they were alone, took a chance. "It is because of Pidge that Andre is helping out, right?" She asked. Allura replied, "I think so. Coran had Andre helping on the tour, and I guess Pidge realized how much Andre missed not working in the castle." Larmina said "He knew my Father." Allura looked at her in the mirror above her console, and with Pidge on her mind, remembered what he had said, about wanting to know about his birth parents. With a deep breath, she asked "What did he say?"

"He told me how he was hired because Uncle Lennalt and my Father were both going off to the Royal Military Academy. Uncle Lennalt was going because he was Crown Prince, but my Father ended up going because of his skills." Larmina stopped, and looked at her Aunt. Allura smiled, and said "Yes, they were a year apart, and very close."

Larmina said, "But you know so much more about Uncle Lennalt, than you know about my Father." Allura looked at Larmina in the mirror, and suddenly felt bad for her, not having all the memories that she had. "What did Andre tell you about your Father?" Allura asked, rather curious herself. Larmina lit up and said "He said that my Father could out ride and out shoot everyone else. When they would go hunting he shot more than anyone else." Allura laughed, and said "I remember that, it would really bother Lennalt when that happened."

"Why were you so close to Lennalt, and not to my Father?" Larmina asked, in a quiet voice. "Reynaud was not interested in playing with a little girl, Larmina. He was very social, and was always off somewhere else, or at a party. It used to make Father crazy, the way Reynaud ran around. " Allura told her, and went on "Lennalt always came up to the school room every day, and never minded playing tea party, or tag in the garden. They had different personalities, but I loved them both."

"Aunt Allura, I know the whole story; what he did and why he was in the Southern Hills." Larmina said, and Allura, who was all set to lecture her, heard a note of sadness in her voice, as she continued on "I don't understand why he was what he was?" Allura realized that she had been doing Larmina an injustice; the girl was more mature than she had known. "Larmina, I don't think even Reynaud knew why, and we never will." She paused, and then "What you need to remember about your Father, besides his skills and talents, is that he loved your Mother, and you, very much. He married her according to the custom of our religion, no easy feat in the Hill Country, and he had no reason to. The Hill people have different customs, so he was not forced to do it."

Allura hoped that Larmina would understand the significance of that. "Thanks Aunt Allura, that makes me feel better." Larmina said, sounding more cheerful. Just then, Pidge's voice came over the com system "According to the Nav System we are approaching the dark side of Planet 3X." Larmina said to her Aunt "The housemaids all think he is good looking." Allura raised her eyebrows and said "Your Father?" Larmina laughed and said "No Aunt Allura, Pidge!" Allura smiled into her console, glad Larmina could not see her face. Now she said "Well don't tell Lance that, he is very proud of his standing with the housemaids." Up until then they had been talking in low voices, so as not to be picked up by the open Com system. Now, they both bust out with loud laughter.

"You girls sound like you are having too much fun in Blue" Lance said, hearing them both laugh over the com system. "Everyone, we need to be in stealth mode, so stop the chatter." Keith's voice said, in a serious tone. After entering the atmosphere, they flew over to the canyon, and touched down. Keith was waiting for them at the opening of the canyon. "We are going to split up, to cover more ground." Keith paused, and then went on "And, the cadets are staying here." Upon hearing that the cadets started to protest, but Keith held up his hand "Quiet! We need to know the Lions have not been discovered, and are ready to go at a moment's notice, understood?" The cadets nodded, but not happily. Keith finished telling the others what the plan was.

Half an hour later, as Allura was prowling around the dock area, she realized that the Intel had been right. She had already seen a large plant facility, running non-stop, as well as massed amounts of what she knew to be flight ready troop transports. She was in the shadow of a warehouse, when she heard a noise coming behind her. When she realized it was Pidge, she relaxed, remembering that he had the other part of the dock area to scout. Pidge motioned for her to head over to the next building.

Pidge was standing between two buildings, with his back to a narrow alleyway. As she came over to him, he was all set to say something, when they heard the movement of a large group of soldiers coming. Pidge grabbed her hand, and backed into the narrow alley, moving all the way to the back. It was so narrow that Allura had to stand in front of him, with her back to him. She didn't think she had ever held so still, or held her breath for so long. When the troop battalion had finally passed, she exhaled and relaxed, leaning against Pidge as she did so.

Pidge, feeling her against him, automatically put his arms around her shoulders. He felt her move closer, and adjust herself against him. Suddenly he buried his head in her hair, barely stifling a groan as his erection rose hard and fast. Allura, at first not realizing what was happening, felt her body move to accommodate him. When she realized what was going on, a thrill of excitement shot through her, at the same time the ache in her core flared up. She willed herself to stay very still, even though her body wanted to move.

Pidge was in heaven and agony at the same time. He couldn't believe it when Allura moved to accommodate his erection, instead of pulling away, which is what he thought she would have done. He could tell that she was trying to stay still, but he could feel twitches in her rear end. He knew he should be glad she wasn't moving, but part of him wondered what it would feel like to have her press against him, and respond. His face was still in her hair, which even though it was braided back, smelled wonderful. He moved his face a little to the side, close to her neck, which looked very soft and kissable. He didn't know how long they stood like that, but finally Pidge whispered in Allura's ear "We should probably go meet the others."

Allura, noticing the rough edge to Pidge's voice, nodded her head in agreement. She thought it was a good thing, because she was not sure how much longer she could have kept her body still. She'd never experienced anything like that, the way her body wanted something her mind knew nothing about. When they got into the open, Pidge noticed Allura's eyes, and the look on her face. He realized that she was as aroused as he was; that thought sent an electric shock down to his erection. At this rate, he thought, I'll be hard all night. He put his hand on her arm and said "Allie, you might need to stay in front of me for a while." He saw her look at his body; notice the bulge, and smile, even as she was blushing. Pidge gave her a wink, which made her blush even redder, and they started walking.

When they met up with the others, Allura hoped she looked calm. On the walk back she made herself think of boring, mundane, stuff instead of what she wanted to think about. It was hard, because she heard his steps behind her, and knew why he was back there. Thank goodness it's dark, she thought.

They arrived at the rendezvous point at the same time as Hunk, so the waited quietly until Lance and Keith came back. Keith whispered "Let's get out of here, and we will have a briefing back at the Castle." Luckily, Keith was too disturbed about what he had seen at the airfield, to realize that Pidge and Allura were working too hard at not looking at each other. Hunk couldn't figure out why Pidge seemed not like himself, but didn't think too much about it. Lance was still trying to figure out if he was involved in what Allura and Larmina had been laughing about.

Later that night, after the briefing, the cadets were in the Lair. Daniel was talking about how exciting it had been to fly Red Lion "I could have gotten that thing really moving." He said, with a smile on his face. Vince shook his head "Well my flight was weird, let me tell you." Daniel and Larmina looked at him with curiosity. "Pidge flew on the way out, everything was fine, and we were talking like always." He stopped, and they looked at him "but on the way back, he had me fly home, and he didn't say a word." Daniel said "Maybe he was working on his report of what he had seen." Vince replied, "I don't know, he had a strange look in his eyes."

Larmina, thinking about her ride back with her Aunt, realized she had had the same experience. Larmina had to fly home, after her Aunt had said that she needed to write up what she had seen. Larmina was all set to make the observation to the boys, about her Aunt, when she stopped. She thought about the way she and her Aunt had talked. She treated me like an adult, thought Larmina, instead of a kid. Larmina remembered what she had seen that day, in the garden before the tea party. So, there is something going on between them! She took a deep breath and realized that her Aunt's privacy was more important than sharing gossip with Daniel and Vince. Instead Larmina said "Our flight back was normal; my Aunt said that the Intel had been right."

While the cadets were in the Lair, Allura was upstairs in her bedroom, trying to sleep. She had managed to get through the briefing, noting what she had seen. She was surprised that she was able to, considering how her insides were churning. She didn't dare look at Pidge, for fear of blushing. Now the memory of the bulge at the front of his pants, that she had caused, made her ache down in her core. Before she realized what she was doing, her hand slipped between her legs, and her fingers started stroking her crotch area, through the silky underpants.

It made the ache go away for a moment, and then it came back even harder. Several years ago, Nanny had explained to her what happens when a man and a woman were alone. At the time she had thought it sounded painful, and disgusting; she couldn't believe that she was supposed to let her husband do that to her. Now, as she stroked herself harder and faster, she felt her underpants going from damp to totally wet. She thought how easy it would be for Pidge to slide into her, and move with her. As she imagined that it was Pidge inside her, she pushed harder against her hand, and felt her breath coming faster. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, she felt an incredible welling up and then waves of emotional release. After her breathing calmed, she realized that Nanny had not told her the whole story.


	12. Chapter 9

_**Getting Together**_

It was late in the evening, on the day after the flight to Galena. Pidge had been hoping to speak to Allura alone, but had not been able to. He had thought a walk in the garden would be good, but it had been raining all day. There were too many people coming and going by her study he thought, and most of the castle interior was under video surveillance. He knew the area with the royal crypt was not, per Allura's request, but Pidge couldn't imagine having the talk they needed to have by her Father's tomb. He could not believe it would be this hard to get her alone, so that he could kiss her. After their time in Galena, he wasn't worried about how to do it; he had no doubt that if the situation was right, Mother Nature would take care of the rest.

He was going over the network usage results, noting who was using the system and for what. He saw that Allura was still logged on, and checked to see where she was. When he saw that she was in her study, he thought that maybe things would work out. It was only 10:00pm, he thought, so no one would think it unusual if he was still up. When he got up to the door of Allura's study, he noticed that it was half open, and no sentry was on duty. He knocked lightly, and getting no response went inside, shutting the door as he did so.

He was halfway in when he saw her at her desk, with her head down, fast asleep. The moon light was coming through the big windows full and strong, making the crystal fixtures sparkle. The room with its yellow, blue, and green décor had always reminded him of an Impressionist garden. He remembered showing her, a long time ago, some of those paintings, and how delighted she had been. Now, he walked over to her, and lightly put his hand on her shoulder. "Allie, Allie, you need to wake up."

Allura, still half asleep, sensed Pidge standing next to her. She raised her head and looked at him with sleepy eyes "where am I?" Pidge, resisting the urge to put his arms around her, and stroke her hair, said "You're in your study, and I think you've been asleep for a while." Allura started to stand up, so Pidge removed his hand "I've just been really tired, but I wanted to finish some reports." She said, powering down her tablet. "You're not flying tomorrow, are you?" He asked, concerned about how hard she was working. "No, I already sent Keith a note; I have a meeting, so Larmina will take Blue out." She said, and then asked "What are you doing up here?"

Pidge looked at her and said "I was hoping we could talk, but I think you need to get some more sleep. Maybe we can go for a walk in the garden, tomorrow afternoon?" Allura was facing him, and she smiled and nodded. Pidge, finally seeing his chance, moved closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She raised her head as he did so, and he moved his hands up her neck, to either side of her face. Allura was sure she was not breathing, and hoped she didn't faint before he kissed her.

He slowly brought his lips down to hers, and kissed her very lightly, before pulling back to look at her. Her eyes were soft and deep, while her mouth was partly open. He moved to her lips again, but this time kissed her with more intensity, as his tongue found the inside of her mouth. When Pidge felt her tongue against his, he moved against her as she put her arms around him, and moved them up and down his back. Pidge felt like he could not kiss her deep enough, to satisfy what he was feeling.

He had no idea how long they kissed, but when they stopped he held her close and felt her tremble. One of his arms was around her shoulder, while the other one was on her head, which was buried in his neck. As much as he didn't want to let her go, he knew it was late; he whispered in her ear "I'll walk you to your room." As he stepped away from her, Allura was looking at him with wide eyes; she didn't think she could manage coherent thought or anything else right now. She nodded her head, and left the room with Pidge. Walking down the hall, they kept an appropriate distance between them, and when they arrived at her door, Pidge inclined his head and said good night, giving her a private smile.

The next morning Pidge was coming down the hallway, to go eat breakfast, when Keith stopped him. "Is Allura all right?" he asked, concern in his voice. Pidge gave Keith a puzzled look, not knowing what he was talking about, and said "Why wouldn't she be?" Keith explained "I was looking over the video footage from yesterday, and saw that you were up in her study at 10:00pm last night. Is something wrong?" Pidge realized what this was about, and thought for a moment before he said anything "She was working on some reports, and needed my input of some figures. It was easier to explain them in person than to send an email." Pidge hoped that explanation sounded reasonable.

"I was just concerned that she wasn't feeling well, since you walked her to her room." Keith said, not understanding why Pidge was looking at him with alarm in his eyes. "Do you review all the footage every day?" Pidge asked. "Yes, I do. I have a special program that lets me watch 8 feeds at once. I like to know everything that is going on in the castle." He stopped, and then said "So Allura is all right?" Pidge, having had enough of this conversation, and wanting breakfast before flying said to Keith "Why don't you just ask her yourself?"

"Well I would, but she is not flying this morning; I guess she had a meeting or something." Keith said, and then asked "Did you know she would not be flying today?" Pidge, trying to sound nonchalant said "I am not the keeper of her schedule. I need to get something to eat." After he said that, he walked on in to the breakfast room.

While he was eating, he got his tablet out and sent Allura a quick note 'Will this afternoon at 4:30, by the fountain work? Also, FYI – K reviews all video footage from previous day. He asked about last night, and I said you needed my input on some reports.' Pidge, thinking about the volume of email that Keith sent Allura, the way he looked at her sometimes, and now having just learned that he looked at all the video surveillance, realized they would have to be careful.

After Allura had finished her meeting, and had lunch, she headed down to the Control Room. She wanted to review some flying information with Larmina, and see how the morning had gone. When she entered the Control Room she saw Keith, and she hoped that he wasn't going to give her a hard time about not flying. Walking down here she had been smiling, thinking about last night and Pidge; as she entered the room, the smile was still on her face.

Keith looked at her as she walked in. She was wearing a long dress in pale lavender silk, the dress being decorated with white lace shot with silver. Her hair was pulled up in front and loose down her back. She had some sparkling deep purple stones at her ears, and around her neck. Keith just stared at her open mouth, thinking how beautiful she was, and how happy she looked.

"Allura, we missed you at practice this morning." Keith said, trying to make normal conversation. "Well I'm sure Larmina covered for me. I had a meeting I had to attend." Allura replied, as he moved closer to her. His gesture made her stiffen her spine, and hope that he didn't come any closer. Keith, not realizing the effect he was having on her, and wanting to get his point across, said "You need more flight time. Why don't you just get Coran to do some of that stuff, like you used to?" Allura looked at him, and didn't like the implication of what he was saying.

She got an annoyed look on her face, and said to him "Nothing is like it used to be, just in case you haven't realized that yet! It's been five years" and then she stopped. She took a deep breath, and said "I need to find Larmina!" And she walked out of the room.

Lance, who had been standing off, unseen, to the side laughed and said "Well, you certainly handled that well!" Keith turned and glared at him, not realizing he had been there the whole time. "What did she get so upset about?" Keith asked him. Lance gave him a pitying look and said "Have you ever talked to her about what went on here, while you were gone?" Keith said, "What do you mean? Everything has been great here! It is all rebuilt, life is good."

"Keith, not to long after you left, Coran became very sick and had a stroke." Lance paused, noting that Keith look surprised, and then said "He almost died, and it took him over a year to recover. That is why he walks with a stick now. Allura was by herself, trying to nurse him and run the Kingdom. Hunk, Pidge, and I, weren't able to get to Arus that much, because Wade had us working double shifts to prove our loyalty. Coran can't do what he used to, and it really isn't his job; it is Allura's!" Keith didn't care for how Lance was looking at him, and said "I didn't know; no one told me." Even as he said it, he realized it was a lame excuse. He turned and walked down to his office, and shut the door.

As he sat at his desk, he knew he should have asked more questions, and talked to Allura. He had been so dazzled at Arus when he returned, after five years, that he had assumed everything was fine. He had also been shocked at the changes in the team. Lance and Allura had the easy relationship of two people who have gone out, broken up, but stayed friends. Hunk was so much surer of himself, Keith thought, remembering how Hunk had suggested to him that maybe he should get Allura to pick out his clothes, just as he did. And as far as Pidge, Keith shook his head at that one. When he had left, Pidge had been a nerdy teenager, hacking into computer systems. Now, Keith thought, they give him full access, and treat him with respect.

He put his head in his hands, and felt despondent. He remembered at times feeling like this when he was out hunting the Black Lion. He had always been able to console himself with the fact that once he found the Lion, the team would be restored to what it had been. However, after six months of being back on Arus, he realized that it would never be what it was before. Keith knew it was more important than ever before to talk to Allura, he just didn't know what to say. He loved her, he knew that, and he knew that he had blown it the first time. He was worried now, that it was too late for a second chance.


	13. Chapter 10

_**Happy Christmas Eve to** **All!**_

_**T**__**he Garden**_

Later that afternoon, Allura was sitting by the fountain, trying not to think about her conversation with Keith. Instead, as she looked at the fountain, sitting in the middle of a formally laid out flower garden, she thought of the happy times she had had here. The garden and fountain were the center of a large hedge maze. To get to the area, you had to know you way through the maze. She and Lennalt had played tag here a lot; he always let her win. She was thinking of that, and the fountain. It had been made to celebrate her Grandparents' 25th Wedding Anniversary. It was white marble, carved with dolphins and waves. She listened to the water flow over the figures.

Pidge saw her sitting there, as he walked up to the bench. "You look like you are thinking happy thoughts." He said, sitting down next to her. "Just remembering my family. I still remember how wonderful it was, when you and Hunk finished restoring this." Allura replied. "You have Hunk to thank for that; he found the fountain, after it had been packed away, before the invasion." Pidge told her, smiling. He said, "I'm hoping this place is private enough for a conversation." Allura nodded and said "Someone could be looking down from the castle, but no one can eavesdrop. Actually, there is one corner of the maze that can't be seen from the castle."

"Well maybe after we talk, you can show me where it is, so I can kiss you again." He said, and watched her blush. "Of course if you didn't like it?" He stopped, waiting for her reaction. "Oh, I liked it a lot." She said, with sparkling eyes. "I thought you did" Pidge said, and then went on "I enjoyed it too." Allura's first blush had faded, but now another one swept across her face. Her heartbeat was racing, and the butterflies were multiplying fast.

"Allie, I have to ask you something, and it might be none of my business. If so, you can tell me that, but if our relationship is going to go any further, I feel I should know." Pidge said. Allura, looking at him with concern asked "What do you want to know?" Pidge took a deep breath, and said "Were you and Keith ever involved?" Allura's eyes opened wide and she asked "Why are you asking?" Pidge explained "It is the way he is about you. He stares at you, I saw the amount of emails he sends – no, I didn't read them – and the video thing this morning, well it seems excessive." Allura, now understanding what Pidge was saying, shook her head.

"Pidge, when you all first arrived on Arus, I was 15, very sheltered, and very lonely. I will admit, I developed a crush on Keith; and it was bad. He kept me at arm's length, which of course, just made him more interesting." Allura stopped, hoping she was explaining this right. She went on "On the night of the celebration, after we defeated Lotor, Keith started to kiss me, there in the garden. I thought I was getting my fantasy fulfilled." Pidge asked, in a calm voice "So, what happened?" Allura laughed, and said "The sirens went off, the Lions were going mad, and everyone was panicking. Two days later, Keith was gone, without one word to any of us, just a joint letter, if you remember.

Pidge, thinking back to that time, did remember. He said "He didn't talk to you privately?" shaking his head with amazement. "No, he didn't. And, being a silly teenage girl, I was devasted and sad. On top of everything else going on, I was moping around about that. It was pitiful." Allura finished. "So what happened?" Pidge asked with interest.

"It was almost a year after he had been gone; we were talking one night, on video chat. Coran was still so sick, and you all were working so hard at Galaxy Garrison. We were all exhausted, and rather dejected." Allura stopped, and Pidge, remembering that time nodded his head. Allura went on "As we were talking it came to me that no matter what, we were all there for each other, and had always been there for each other. And when Keith decided to go out on his own, without consulting us, I realized how selfish that was of him. We would never have done that to him, but he did it to us, without a second thought. It made me mad, very mad."

"How long did you stay mad?" Pidge asked, fascinated by this insight into her thought processes. "Oh, a long time! If you remember, I never asked about Keith." Allura said, going on "I didn't stay mad forever, but it was enough to get me through the next year. Things eased up, Coran got better, you came to visit more often, everything improved. Pidge, when I saw Keith again, after five years, the feelings I had had for him, weren't there. I was not a teenage girl with a fantasy crush anymore. Does that make sense?" Allura stopped.

Pidge, hearing that whole story, decided that Keith was wound even tighter than he had ever thought. He could understand Keith keeping his distance with a 15 year old girl, but at 18 there was no reason anymore. Thinking about the effect that Allura had on him, could only imagine what Keith was going through; and it concerned him. Pidge knew from history and music, unrequited love never ends well. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, for his next song, and got back to Allura.

"So, you two have never discussed what happened between you?" Pidge asked, wanting to clarify the issue. "No, and I have tried several times, but he shuts down." Allura said, shrugging her shoulders. Pidge said "Well, at some point, you two should talk, but we don't need to worry about it now – I think we have other concerns."

Allura tilted her head at Pidge and asked "Like what?" Pidge looked at her with a smile, and said "Well let's see." He went on "You live in a fish bowl; this castle has more video surveillance than anywhere else, you have an ex-crush with a stalker mentality and at the end of the day, I am not the Prince you are expected to marry." Pidge looked at her, thinking how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, and said "I want to take you out, I want to spend time with you, but I don't see how we will have any privacy, and it might not matter if Keith and Coran ban me from Arus."

Allura put her hand on Pidge's knee, and looked up at him. "You have done more for Arus than anyone else. I think that counts for a lot more than a title." Allura got a wicked grin on her face "Plus, I think Coran is rather off of Prince hunting; not only are there not that many, but I think the issue with Cassius was more than he could handle." Pidge had to laugh at that comment. Allura looked him in the eye and said "I don't know what is going on between us. You make me feel things I've never felt before! I want to spend time with you to." Going on, she said "My entire life is scrutinized from what I wear, what I eat, do, and say. I don't want our relationship to go through that – we will have to be careful – and that goes for Keith to."

"So how can I take you out? And I guess we don't say anything about our relationship?" Pidge asked, hoping she had a good answer, and trying not to think about her hand on his leg. Allura got a gleam in her eye, and said "I have been thinking about that actually! A good plan is so important!" She stopped when Pidge smiled in acknowledgement, then took a deep breath and said "Before you all came back I would go into town incognito – just to get away from the castle. I would wear simple clothes, and take my bodyguard with me. No one suspected it was me. It was great because I could walk around, and see what life was like for normal people."

"So you did this a fair amount?" Pidge asked, admiring her sense of adventure. Beyond enjoying just being with her, he felt like he was learning even more things about her; and he had already known so many! "Yes I did. I realized that people expect Princess Allura to look a certain way; if I don't look that way, they don't think it is me." Allura replied, and then "If you pick somewhere in town, I can meet you there, and we can spend time together by ourselves." Pidge liked the sound of that, but then had a thought "What about your bodyguard, will he sit with us?" She laughed and said "No, he will be discrete and won't bother us. But I can't leave the castle without him, or it would cause a lot of suspicions. He will be discrete about us too; all the bodyguards are trained to keep their mouths shut. If they didn't they wouldn't have jobs."

"Ok, so that has solved one problem. However, I won't be able to kiss you with your bodyguard around, and there is not lot privacy in the castle." Pidge said. Allura stood up with resolve, and said "Follow me!" Pidge enjoyed watching the slight breeze play with her hair, sparkling like spun gold. She walked through the maze in a different direction than Pidge had come in. After several turns, they arrived in a corner of the maze that was overhung by a giant tree outside of the maze.

Allura turned to face him and put her hands on his chest, saying "You're a genius right?" Pidge nodded his head "Yes, Yes I am." He moved closer to her and put his hands on her waist. Allura worked very hard not to think about them, because she had more to say. This was her chance, and she wasn't going to waste it. "Didn't you oversee the reconstruction of the castle, and the installation of the security system?" Pidge nodded his head, trying to follow her chain of thought. She moved right up against him and put her hands around his neck "I'm sure a genius like you could figure ways around the system, right?"

When Allura had moved against him, it took his breath away. He started moving his hands up and down her waist, and then let them explore her back as he pressed her into him and kissed her. When their tongues met, Allura was sure her knees were going to buckle. This was even better than the other night; now she knew what she was doing! Her hands ruffled through his hair and caressed his neck, deepening the kiss. Pidge felt her moving against him as her tongue played in his mouth. Wanting more of her, he pushed back against her tongue, moving inside her mouth. No place was immune from his tongue, and he explored everywhere. Stopping to get some air, he started laying light kisses on her face, feeling her eyelashes flutter against his lips. He had never thought anything could be like this.

He looked down at her neck, and remembering his thought from the other night, started kissing the spot just below her ear. When Allura felt his lips on her neck, she let out a sigh and arched her neck, giving Pidge more space to work with. He moved his lips and tongue down her neck, leaving a trail of light, wet kisses behind him. He couldn't believe how soft her skin was, and how good it tasted. When he got to the pulse spot, he could feet her heart rate racing. He took his tongue and started licking the spot, in time to the pulses.

Allura at this point couldn't think of anything but Pidge's scent and touch overwhelming her. Suddenly she felt a vibration at her back. "Pidge, I think you're vibrating" Allura said, trying to get his attention. His lips and tongue had moved slowly back up her neck, and were back at her ear; his tongue moved slowly up and down the back of her ear. "Allie" He gasped, "With what you do to me, I probably am vibrating." Whether it was his words, his breath on her ear, or what his mouth and tongue were doing, Allura felt a wave of excitement hit her hard; without a second thought she moved her groin against his hard erection, which made him emit a growl.

Allura, for some reason she didn't understand, liked hearing him growl! At the far corner of her brain she thought 'is this what I do to him? Wow!' Even as she was thinking that, she again felt the vibration at her back, along with sharp pieces of the hedge pressing into her. "Pidge, I think it is your volcom." Allura said, finally getting his attention. Pidge stepped back from her, and looked at his arm. The volcom was lit up, with a message coming in. Allura stepped off to the side, so she would not be in the picture when Pidge turned it on.

When Pidge brought up the screen Keith was on it. "Where are you? Are you all right? You look off!" Keith said. Pidge, who had been trying to catch his breath, and his thought process, finally managed to say "I'm outside. What is going on?" Keith replied "We have advance notice of a robeast coffin heading to Arus. Get back to the Control Room ASAP." With that he was gone, and Pidge looked over at Allura, who was breathing heavily through parted lips that were very pink from being kissed "Go ahead and get back, Allie, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He smiled, and went on "I'll work on the security issue so we don't have to spend all of our time out here." Allura blushed, smiled, and then headed back to the castle.


	14. Chapter 11

_**The Robeast & Lotor's Message**_

It took Allura not even ten minutes to get back to the castle, and going through the kitchen, she made it up to her room, changed into her flight uniform, and made it to the Control Room. She slipped in quietly and stood next to Larmina. Keith and Lance had their backs to them, looking at the robeast coffin flying through space. Daniel and Vince were crowded up around the monitors too. Larmina smiled at her Aunt, and then noticed some leaves or something in her hair. Reaching over, Larmina extracted them from her Aunt's hair; when Allura looked at her, she replied in a low voice "You had some leaves in your hair." Allura said, in an equally low voice "I was walking in the hedge maze; I guess some pieces got stuck."

Keith and Lance turned around, noticed Allura, and smiled. Keith said "I didn't see you come in. Did you hear the briefing?" Allura, not wanting to admit she had just arrived, nodded her head. She figured Larmina would fill her in. Just then Pidge arrived, looking a little out of breath. "Nice of you to join us Pidge!" Lance said sarcastically. Pidge replied "I was checking the water flow in the fountain, and got lost in the hedge maze."

Pidge had gotten lost in the maze! The corner they had been in was closest to the castle, but the entrance to the maze was on the other side. Allura had told him once that there were several secret ways in and out of the maze; hedges that looked solid, but really weren't. Undoubtedly, Allura had used one of those to get back so quick, but Pidge had had to run to the other side of the maze, and around. At least, he thought, it calmed me down after spending all that time with Allura. He pushed it to the back of his mind, because if he started thinking about that now, well, he wouldn't be able to think of anything else.

Larmina, when Pidge made his comment about the maze, noticed that her Aunt went stiff. Looking over at her, Larmina saw Allura's eyes were huge, and she had a stricken look on her face. When Allura had first walked in, Larmina had thought how radiant her Aunt looked; she was almost glowing. Now, she looked like the guilt stricken kid, caught with its' hand in the cookie jar. Larmina wanted to laugh, and hug her Aunt at the same time. Only Larmina had heard Allura say she was in the hedge maze, luckily. 'They need to get their stories straight' thought Larmina. She made it a point to be looking at the monitor, with a neutral expression on her face, when her Aunt looked over at her.

When Allura heard Pidge make the comment about the maze, her heart dropped. When she had first come in the room she had still been thinking about the garden and Pidge. She couldn't believe the affect he had on her; her body felt things it had never felt before. Allura had, up until this afternoon, been afraid that Pidge was going to decide that spending time with her was not a good idea, or too much trouble. When Pidge had said he wanted a relationship with her, she had felt a huge bubble of happiness coming from inside her. Now, though, with Pidge's comment, it wasn't going to be a secret anymore. She then realized that only Larmina had heard her comment about the maze; she looked over at Larmina, to see her reaction. However, Larmina was looking where Keith and Lance were. Had she missed Pidge's comment? Allura didn't see how she could have, but didn't know how to bring the subject up with her.

Lance was doing some calculations, and said "The Robeast Coffin is 4500 yards out." Keith said "Ok, let's go team! Vince, ride with Pidge, Larmina go with Allura." He paused, and then decided to take pity on Lance "Daniel, you come with me." Daniel let out a whoop of joy, while Keith thought, 'oh the things I do.'

As Allura and Larmina were getting Blue going, Allura said "Listen, about that ...about what I said…" Larmina gave a small giggle, and told her "Don't worry about it; I'm not going to pry." Allura was surprised at her response, having expected a lot of questions. Larmina went on "All I ask is that I get a preview of Stereolatic's next song." Allura, not sure if she was getting off easy or not, said "I'll see what I can do."

Pidge and Vince were in Green Lion, having been assigned to bring up the rear of the formation. Keith had asked Pidge to let Vince do some flying, so while Pidge was in the front seat, he told Vince, in the rear seat "Ok, launch Green Lion!" Vince, who felt a little more confident about his flying, since spending time with Larmina, got Green going in record time.

"Pretty good, Vince, I don't think Daniel could beat that time, getting Green out of his den!" Pidge said, glad that Vince had come so far. "Dude, I feel for you getting stuck in that maze! Back when Daniel and I first arrived, Larmina got us out there, under the pretense of seeing this wondrous fountain!" Vince paused, and Pidge smiled into his console; it was an incredible fountain. The inspiration for it had been the fountains of an Imperial Russian Summer Palace on earth, but the stone masons of Arus had taken it to the next level.

It was Hunk who had discovered the fountain, and told him the erotic tale of it. Pidge was the only one who knew Hunk's secret. He had come across it because he did all the network security, and knew who was accessing what. Hunk, he had discovered, loved Triple XXX erotica sites! Pidge knew about those sites, but thought them a waste of time, and didn't get what Hunk liked about them; girls weren't anything like the ones on the site. He and Hunk and been going through an underground cavern, in an old salt mine, when they came across pictures and the fountain.

The bulk of the pictures had been royal portraits, along with religious items. By then, Pidge knew the meaning of those items; he had discovered faith, something he shared with Allie. While he had been marveling at the depth of devotion shown in the altar piece – which now graced the restored Cathedral – Hunk had been moved by the Fountain. It showed, on the first level, a man with a beard and trident coming out of the waves; the second level showed a lovely dolphin arching above the wave; the third level showed two dolphins, one with the trident as his fin, frolicking together. Hunk had told him the old earth myth of the sea king who loved the dolphin princess so much that he had turned himself into a dolphin to have his way with her.

Pidge still remembered when he and Hunk and shown the fountain to Allie. She lit up and said "Oh, my Grandfather gave that to my Grandmother on their 25th Wedding Anniversary! He loved her very much is what I heard, but no one ever understood the dolphins. We don't have dolphins on Arus." Later Hunk had said to Pidge "I bet that night her Grandparents had sex right by that fountain, in the moonlight!" For Pidge, now having been in the garden with Allie, decided that when the time was right, he would take her back there, and with the moonlight, explain the message of the dolphins to her.

"So what happened next?" Pidge asked, getting back to the subject at hand, and wanting to see what Larmina had done to them. "She left us in the maze! We spent over three hours trying to figure it out, and missed lunch and tea! When we finally turned up at the castle, Larmina looked at us like we had crawled out from some rock!" As Vince relayed this, Pidge had to restrain a chuckle. He knew Larmina very well, and had to admit if anyone could make Daniel and Vince squirm, it would be her.

"But why were you in the maze, fixing the fountain?" Vince suddenly asked. Pidge, who had struggled to come up with some explanation for how long it took him to get to the Control Room, had a response ready. "The fountain is controlled by computer switch; for some reason it was not responding, and the grounds keepers didn't know what to do. It was just easier to go there myself and fix it myself." Vince, knowing that Pidge and Hunk had been hands on about the restoration of the Castle, accepted his reply.

"Vince, I want you to keep flying until we get within site of the Robeast." Pidge said, hoping that would keep him occupied. Pidge, now reviewing the time in the garden, still couldn't believe how well it had gone. He had been afraid that when he asked Allie about her and Keith, or when he stated that he wanted a relationship with her, she would shut him down. They were the best of friends, and he had known she was as attracted to him as he was to her; but he also knew that she took her responsibilities very seriously. All those years ago, when they were first on Arus, he had not paid any attention to all the talk about how she had to marry a Prince, to secure the throne.

After their night in Galena, those stories had come back to him, and had worried. He wasn't a Prince, and he knew that she took the concept of royalty very seriously. As he thought that, he had to smile, as he remembered her comment that what he had done for Arus counted for more than a title. Thinking about how she had taken him to the secluded corner, and pressed herself against him, he decided that the work must have counted for a lot!

Of course, just as things were moving along, who should interrupt but Keith – and Lotor! He thought there was probably some poetic justice in that. Keith and Lotor had both been, and one still was, obsessed with Allura. 'For all I know, Lotor might still be interested in her too' Pidge thought, thinking 'I fall in love with the one girl who my commanding officer and a mad king also love.'

Pidge then thought about Keith; Commanding Officer of the Voltron Force, Black Lion Pilot, his boss. He wondered at how someone, after mooning over a girl for eight years, had not accomplished anything but a half kiss, and a lot of video footage. As far as Lotor, Pidge thought about all the resources he had expended to try to get Allura, at the end, including his kingdom.

Pidge realized that he had, on his own, gotten further with the Crown Princess than either of those guys had. 'If anyone is worthy of taking her out, I think it would be me' Pidge thought, smiling. "Vince, we are within target; I'm taking over." Pidge said, and then announced over the open com "It's time to kick some Robeast butt!"

The Robeast was a glowing purple mass, with a cylindrical body, and masses of small tentacles branching out of it. "Looks like a science project gone bad!" Hunk announced, and Lance chimed in "I think Maahox flunked biology 101!" Keith said "Well let's give this science project a big F!" The Lions surrounded the Robeast, and started firing at it, but with no effect. Each little tentacle seemed to have the ability to shoot a hagarium infused laser beam.

"Ok, we need more fire power!" Keith announces. "Form Red Center!"

"Let's form Voltron! Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Mega thrusters are going!" Keith said.

"Let's go Voltron Force!" The pilots say over the open com.

Lance said "Form feet and legs! Form arms and body! And I'll form the head!" After Voltron was ready to go, he announced "Form blazing pistols!" Voltron fired at the Robeast, but the tentacles are too much for the weapons.

"We need a wide range weapon!" Keith announces, "Pidge, what about those smart stars of yours?" Pidge turned to Vince, and said "Do you think they will work on hagarium tentacles? Then, let's form Green Center!"

After Green Center had been formed, Pidge started launching the smart stars. While they were slowly working, Pidge realized they needed something else to help; something to cool down the Robeast. As he was thinking that, in Blue Lion, Allura was having what she almost considered an out of body experience. It felt like she could hear, or feel, Pidge's thoughts, like he was next to her. She knew that Pidge needed the ice lasers of Blue Lion, to help the smart stars do the job. Somehow, she didn't know understand it, but suddenly Pidge could access Blue's weaponry through her.

Pidge, when he had thought of something to cool down the Robeast, had thought of Blue's ice arsenal but didn't know how to access it. They didn't have time to reconfigure with Blue Center; the Robeast was too close. Plus, then they would lose the smart stars he was throwing. Suddenly Blue's console appeared in his mind, and reaching out telepathically, he launched the ice darts. They went racing off to the Robeast, interlacing with the stars, to cut and freeze the tentacles.

"What the fuck is happening!" Lance screamed over the com. "How the hell are you doing that?" Keith chimed in "How are you accessing Blue's weaponry?" Pidge said "I'm not sure, but it's slowing down the beast." Hunk said "I don't know what is going on, but let's give this Robeast one last blast to finish him off. Form Yellow Center!" After the formation, Hunk swung his two giant wrecking balls, and took down the Robeast. Keith's voice came over the com system "I want all Lions back at the castle! Now!"

After they got back to the castle, the hangar bay was opened, and Blue and Green Lions were put in the open area. The pilots all stood in front of the two Lions. Keith looked at the group, and said "Ok, so the Robeast has been stopped – for now! We know that Lotor and Maahox will launch something, and we need to be prepared." He stopped, and then with a thundering look in his eyes, turned on Pidge and Vince "I don't know what you two have been doing, but you need to let the rest of the team know when you make those changes!" Pidge and Vince looked at each other with surprise, and then Pidge said "We have done nothing like what you are suggesting! I've been gone for almost two weeks! If I did something like that, I would certainly have said."

Lance turned to Vince "Are you sure that you didn't, in your glowy state, do this?" Vince shook his head. He then looked at Allura "What were you doing while this was going on? Allura, who still didn't understand what happened, looked over at Larmina; they both shrugged their shoulders. Allura said "It didn't make any sense." She knew that sounded lame, but didn't want to try to explain about being able to hear and feel Pidge's thoughts.

Keith, still looking cross, said "Let's get to the Control Room and see what is coming next." He looked at Hunk and Pidge, and said "Tomorrow, you two are taking apart those Lions! I'm going to analyze the data from the flight recorders. We are going to find out what happened!"

Up in the Control Room, it wasn't long before Lotor appeared on the screen. "So, Voltron Force thinks they have defeated the Robeast! That is only one of many! I am ready to launch an army that will overrun the galaxy, and re-establish the Drule Empire!" He stopped, and then looked at Allura "You are so much more beautiful now that you have grown up. An Emperor needs an Empress! You will be mine!" After that he signed off. Pidge, at the back of his mind, with everything else going on, had the thought 'oh great, Lotor still wants her too!'

They spent the next half hour exploring their options, and wondering when Lotor would launch the attack. While Keith was debriefing, and Pidge was going into detail about the makeup of the Robeast, Larmina was having her own thoughts. During the battle she had not understood what was happening, or how Pidge was able to access their weaponry in Blue. Thinking about it now, and occasionally seeing her Aunt and Pidge exchange quick glances, she thought she knew. If she was right, it could make the Lion configurations very interesting.

After the meeting had broken up, everyone went to their quarters. Pidge was sitting on his bed, thinking about today, and the battle, while looking at a map of the Robeast's travels. It had come from Galena, as he thought. Just then the message screen popped up; he saw that it was Allie, so he answered it right away. He saw her face, and smiled; she looked like she had the night they stayed together, during the trip.

"Hi Allie, how are you doing?" He asked; glad to have the chance to talk to her. "Pidge, I don't know." She stopped, and he looked concerned. 'Was she having second thoughts about this afternoon?' he wondered. "Pidge, that thing that happened during the battle?" She asked, and Pidge nodded his head, so she said "It wasn't the Lions was it? We did it?" She stopped and looked at him.

Pidge, understanding what she was asking about, said "I think it was both, Allie. We are connected to the Lions by telepathy, as you know." He stopped, and waited for her to nod her head in agreement; when she did, he went on "The Lions know our feelings all the time, so obviously they picked up on what is going on between us. Those feelings allowed us to help each other today." Allura, watching him explain this, and noticing the tenderness in his eyes, suddenly felt very calm and secure.

"So it could happen again?" She asked. He smiled, and said "Quite likely! Unless you decide you don't want to spend time with me anymore?" Allura laughed and said "You won't get rid of me that easily" tossing her head. Pidge got a gleam in his eye, and asked "Are you in bed?" Allura, noticing the gleam he had, blushed, but nodded her head. Pidge was enjoying this too much "So can I know what you wear to bed? The last time I slept with you, it was sweat pants and a tee shirt." When Pidge made that comment, Allura was sure that she was going to pass out, from not breathing.

Allura, whose cheeks were quite pink by now, moved her monitor, so Pidge could see. She had on a white nightgown, with white ruffles around the sleeves, a deep v in the neck, and pink ribbons. There were pink ribbons on the shoulders that looked like they were holding the gown on her. Pidge had a wicked thought about what would happen if he was there, and untied those ribbons. Allura was memorized by how Pidge was looking at her, and asked "What are you thinking?"

"You look like a present, all wrapped up." Pidge said in a low husky voice. He noticed her soft blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and creamy skin. As he was admiring her chest and neck, he noticed a slight red mark, just to the left, at the base of her neck. Thinking about earlier in the garden, and how good her skin tasted, he remembered feeling her pulse with his tongue. "Allie, did I put that mark on your neck?" Pidge asked, and wondering what she was going to say.

He watched as she got a satisfied smile on her face as she said "Yes, you did." Pidge, looking at her with that smile, and her hair all loose, suddenly realized just how sexy she was. He had never thought he would have that thought about her, but here it was. As that thought was setting his body on fire, he had a second one 'I made her look like that' he thought. He had never seen her look like that before, and it was all for him! As he considered that, his confidence shot up quite a lot. "I think I need to say good night, Allie." Pidge smiled, and then asked "Are you available Friday night? If we wanted to do something?" She gave him a naughty grin, and said "Yes, just let me know when and where. Good night Pidge!" Then she was gone, and Pidge was left alone on his bed.


	15. Chapter 12

_**Friday Night Out**_

Pidge had just finished changing his clothes, and was heading down the hall when he received a message, directing him to Keith's office. 'Now what?' he thought. It had been a brutal three days since the Robeast attack. After they had examined the Lions, and the data recorders, which showed nothing, Keith had had them flying almost non-stop. He tried different configurations, and moved Vince around to see if he could reproduce what had happened during the battle. Even with the original configuration of Green Center, the transference didn't occur. At this point Pidge was sure that the Lions had picked up on the danger they were in, which caused the event to occur. Of course, he couldn't tell Keith any of this.

Pidge was not looking forward to this meeting. Keith's fury at him, and Vince, had been barely concealed, with Pidge getting more of it than Vince. Pidge could tell though, that the cadet was aware of it. Standing in front of the door to Keith's office, he knocked, and heard a voice say "Come in."

Keith was sitting behind his desk, in the neatest and most impersonal office Pidge had ever seen. At the back of his mind he wondered if Keith used a ruler to line up the items on his desk. Pidge walked up to the desk and said "You wanted to see me?" Keith kept on working for several minutes; Pidge knew it was supposed to make him feel unimportant. It was lost on Pidge though, as he knew he already had what Keith wanted more than anything else. Pidge thought to himself 'this is the best you can do?' as he waited.

When Keith finally looked up, his comment "Why are you dressed like that?" Pidge, who was wearing Arusian everyday clothes, to go into town, replied "I have a meeting with one of my informants, who might have some information on what Maahox has been up to." Keith gave him a hard look, and then said "Well I'm glad that you are doing something related to your main job!" He went on "I know that you know how you did that maneuver in the Robeast battle. No, I don't know how I know this; I just know that I do! I will get to the bottom of it!" Keith's eyes were blazing, and Pidge could hear the anger in his raised voice.

"Your main purpose is to pilot Green Lion, UNDER MY COMMAND!" Keith took a breath, and then continued on "I have been more than patient with all that other nonsense you have been sidetracked with! If you or Vince didn't cause the maneuver to happen, then something is going on in the Nexus! And you, being the genius that you are, had BETTER DAMN WELL FIGURE IT OUT!" By now Keith was glaring at Pidge, with almost hatred in his face.

Pidge, watching Keith, realized that Keith knew he was threatened at a base level; Keith didn't understand, but his sensibilities were extra heightened. As Pidge looked at Keith, he wasn't sure whether he or Lotor was the most dangerous. The thought that kept Pidge going was how Allie had looked at him the other night, and the memory of their time in the garden.

Pidge took a moment, and then looked at Keith with a raised chin "Of course I understand! My focus will be on the Nexus problem. I will do my best to figure out what is going on with the Lions. At the end of the day, that is what is important." Pidge finished his statement, looking Keith in the eye. "Good! As long as we understand each other. That will be all!" Keith went back to his tablet, not even bothering to dismiss Pidge. Pidge, having figured out the game, inclined his head, turned his back on Keith, and walked out.

Upstairs, Allura was unaware of what was going on in Keith's office. She was glad the week was over with. The last three days had been brutal, with Keith having her fly almost non-stop. She knew it had been worse for Pidge though, as Keith never let up on him. They had exchanged some quick messages, but nothing else. She was too tired, and Keith was keeping Pidge busy. Allura was sure that Keith didn't know how or why Pidge had been able to access Blue's Ice Arsenal, which was probably making him even madder than he usually was.

She put those thoughts out of her head, and thought about tonight. Allura had been afraid that Pidge was going to have canceled their plans; since that didn't happen she was very happy. She was sitting in front of her dressing table's mirror, trying to fix her hair. Larmina, who was sitting on the bed watching said "Why don't you get Dorcas to do it?" Allura smiled and said "I gave her the night off, plus I need to look like a girl who fixes her own hair!"

"My understanding is that the latest fashion in town, for girls, is to wear their hair like Princess Allura!" Larmina said. "Good, then that will help me even more." Allura declared, finally getting her hair the way she wanted it. She had pulled it to the side of her face; in a low pony tail that hung over her shoulder. "Not bad, but I wish it wasn't all wavy around my face. I should have straightened it." She declared. Larmina, looking at the soft blond waves that framed her Aunt's face, with some short pieces loose and curled, thought she looked wonderful, and very different from how she looked around the castle.

"I think the loose pieces are pretty, and your hair is like a halo around your head. Pidge is not going to be able to take his eyes off you!" Larmina told her now. Allura looked over at her, and hoped she was doing the right thing with Larmina. She had not planned on telling anyone about her plans, but then she realized it would look suspicious if both she and Pidge were gone on the same night. Allura had decided that since Larmina already knew about her relationship, she could use that to her advantage. Plus, Larmina really wanted that song preview.

She had approached Larmina earlier in the day, and explained what she wanted her to do. Larmina had agreed eagerly, but not for the reasons Allura thought. Larmina was a lot more sensitive, under her tough exterior, than people realized. She liked to fight, didn't have a lot of patience, and could be self-absorbed. However, that didn't keep her from having deep feelings; she loved Arus, and in spite of how preachy her Aunt could be, she loved her Aunt, and knew that her Aunt would do anything for her or Arus. If anyone deserved to be happy, thought Larmina, it was Aunt Allura. From what Larmina had seen so far, Pidge had the key to that.

"What did you tell Daniel and Vince?" Allura asked. Larmina chuckled and said "Vince especially wanted me at dinner tonight; you know how Keith has been, right?" Allura gave her a 'no kidding' look, so Larmina went on "I told them that you and I were having dinner together, and then we were going to do some online shopping." Allura asked "They went along with it?" Larmina nodded her head, "Sure, as far as guys are concerned, girls are always interested in clothes." She stopped, and then said "Where are you going?" She enjoyed watching her Aunt smile, as she said "Pidge said it is a nice, simple restaurant. The food is supposed to be good. One of the guys he knows recommended it."

Larmina said "Can you bring me some leftovers? I don't know what has gotten into the chef lately, but we have gone from bland and boring to over the top and inedible!" Allura had to agree with her on that one. "He took that cooking course last month, and came back saying he was inspired now!" Allura told her. "Heaven help us!" Larmina shook her head.

Allura met her bodyguard down in the enclosed courtyard. Leaving the castle had been easy; in her plain blue blouse and grey skirt, she looked like one of the housemaids. She had given Royce all the information earlier in the day, so she studied some reports on her tablet until they arrived in town. Royce said to her "Is your friend already at the restaurant?" Allura had told him only that she was meeting a friend tonight, no other details.

"Yes, right outside the restaurant." She said now, and saw Royce looking in that direction. When he saw Pidge there he gave no indication that he recognized him; instead he said "Why don't you go wait there with your friend, and I'll check the restaurant out. Wait five minutes, and if you don't hear from me, it is fine to go in." Allura got out, and walked over to Pidge, with her heart beating loudly in her ears. She knew that Royce was trained to keep anything he saw with her, to himself. Still though, she had never snuck out of the castle on a date before.

All that went flying out of her mind when she got next to Pidge. He smiled at her, put his arm around her shoulders, and kissed her on the cheek. For Allura, after the last three days, it felt good to be next to Pidge. She put her arms around his chest and snuggled in. "I've missed this." Pidge said, as he put his other arm around her. "Me too" Allura said, nuzzling against his neck. Pidge, feeling her against him, decided that he didn't care what Keith said or did to him; not as long as he had this.

"So what is the drill here?" Pidge asked his breath soft on her ear. Allura, who was enjoying being held by him and inhaling the way he smelled, didn't answer right away. "Allie, Allie?" She heard Pidge saying, and she remembered what he had asked. "We can probably go in; Royce wanted to check it first, to make sure that it was safe." He removed his arms, but took her hand and led her into the restaurant.

The inside area was small, and after Pidge talked to the hostess, she led them to the back and outside. "How pretty!" Allura said, looking around. There were tables set on the grass, around a tiled courtyard, with flower topiaries lit up with small lights. The tables had candles on them, and the whole thing was surrounded by a high wood fence, painted white. "You like it?" Pidge asked, thinking he would have to thank James for recommending it. "It's perfect!" Allura declared.

By the time they finished eating, Allura was sure that it was perfect! The food was delicious, the atmosphere perfect, and just being able to spend time with Pidge was wonderful. It was nice not to have to pretend that there wasn't anything going on between them. She could look at him, smile with him, and sit very close. They hadn't talked about anything to do with Voltron, instead having talked about the goings on around Arus. At various times during dinner Pidge had held her hand, rubbed her back, or stroked the back of her neck. She liked that he was so affectionate with her; she was a tactile person, and since her family had died, she had not had anyone touch her with care.

After the waitress removed their plates, she looked over at Pidge. "That was delicious!" She declared with a smile. She was sitting close to him, and he had his arm on the back of her chair. Reaching up, he started lightly stroking the skin on her neck, just under where the hair was pulled over to the side. "I guess you liked it, you ate it all! He said, looking at her plate. "I was hungry! You know what we've been having lately, you should understand." Allura said, enjoying the way his hand on her neck was making her feel. She was amazed she was able to eat anything at all, with the butterflies swooping around her body.

"Ah yes, I know about that. It was nice of you to let him take that course; they do say no good deed goes unpunished." Pidge offered, smiling. "Is that one of those old earth sayings?" Allura asked, and then "So what now?" Pidge had an answer for her. "The Feris Street Market is just around the corner, I thought it would be fun to walk around there. There is a lot to see, including impromptu performances."

"I remember that! I toured it a couple of months ago. It looked really neat, but I didn't get to see a whole lot of it." Allura said, remembering the day. Pidge was glad she liked the idea of just walking around; so far she had been easy to please. He said now "I'll warn you, it is a little different than when you saw it." He stopped, and she looked over at him, "They cleaned it up for me, didn't they?" She asked.

Pidge smiled and said "Yes, they did. Heaven forbid that a proper princess see anything unseemly." Allura tossed her head "I'm really not a proper princess, you know." She said, looking at him intently. "Oh, I know, and I'm quite glad about it! However, everyone else expects you to be stiff and proper all the time." Pidge said, and then "You are funny, adventurous, earthy, and very physical; people don't know that about you, but I do."

Allura looked at him, and said "That is one of the nice things about being with you, Pidge; you don't expect me to be something I'm not. You tell me things no one else will, and treat me like a normal person!" Pidge leaned over and whispered in her ear "You are wonderful just as you are, but I'm kind of glad it is our secret." He sat back, and said "You do a good job of pretending to be all proper; I enjoy watching you do it, knowing what I know about you." Allura laughed and asked "Your own private joke?" Pidge smiled and nodded his head, glad that she understood.

"Can I ask you something?" Allura said in a low voice. "Sure, anything you want. You know I always tell you the truth." Pidge replied, wondering what she wanted to know. "Why do you never call me Allura? It is either Princess or Allie, which I like, but I have always wondered." Allura waited for him to respond. Pidge said "When we first arrived on Arus, Coran and Nanny, especially Nanny, was not sure about us being around you. I saw how she hated Lance and Keith using your name; since I wanted to spend time with you, I figured that as long as I called you Princess, she would leave us alone." Pidge stopped for a moment, and then continued "When we did all the clubs, I just thought Allie fit you a lot better. Allura just seems cold and formal to me, which you are not!" She laughed and said "I was just curious! Let me tell Royce our plans, and we can get going."

For the next hour they walked around the market, enjoying the sights and sounds, along with some live musical performances. Pidge bought her some apple slices that had been dipped in chocolate and caramel, and then sprinkled with cinnamon. It was a favorite dessert of Arus, but one that never got served at the castle. Nanny had always said it was 'too common' for royalty. Allura was sorry the evening was going to have to end, but she knew they didn't have all night.

Pidge walked her over to where Royce and the transport were waiting; he was inside all set to go. Pidge walked her around to the back corner, out of Royce's view. He put his arms around her and said "I'm going to kiss you, but we'll have to keep it short." With that he put his lips on hers, and as her mouth slightly opened, she felt his tongue entering her mouth, to meet hers. They played with each other, as she pressed herself against him, loving the way his body felt against hers. Pidge hated having to break off the kiss, but knew he had to. Raising his head, he said "I'll work on the castle security issue, Allie!"

After Pidge got back to the castle, he changed clothes, and bringing up two sets of blueprints on his tablet, headed down to the castle's lower level. He had found, in the library, the original blueprints for the castle, as well as the set from before the restoration. He had found several discrepancies already, especially in the lower level. He knew all about the cadet's Lair, and could have told them the original usage of the room, if they had asked. They would have found it interesting.

He had decided to concentrate on the area opposite of the side with the Lair, since he and Allie didn't need to be worrying about running into the cadets. Pidge had thought of some of the unused rooms upstairs, but in addition to too much security, all the rooms had beds in them. Pidge was having a hard enough time controlling himself as it was, the presence of a bed would have pushed him over the edge. I love her, he thought to himself; I don't want to sneak around her bedroom, I want to be honorable. Pidge knew that he was being old fashioned, but he cared about her too much, to put her in a compromising position.

However, he did want some time alone with her, so this seemed like the best plan, if he could find a room that would work. He saw that in the original plans the west side of the castle basement had been set up to be used as storage; he hoped they were still intact. To get there he had to walk by the entrance to the Royal Tombs, and he was surprised to see Vince coming out of the room.

"Hey man, what is happening?" Vince asked, looking at Pidge. "I'm trying to reconcile these blueprints, in case we need to do some work down here." Pidge replied, and then asked "How was dinner?" Vince got a pinched look on his face "Grim! Keith and Lance ignored me the whole time; Hunk tried to talk to me, but they shut him down. Daniel and Andre looked like they wished they were anywhere else." Vince told him. Pidge thought for a moment, and then said "What about Larmina?" Vince said "Oh, she bailed on us to have dinner with the Princess and shop online. I wish I had done that too!" When Vince told him that it gave Pidge food for thought, about what Larmina had really been doing. He thought to himself, 'I'd better ask Allie about that' before getting back to Vince.

Pidge, noticing the seriousness on Vince's face asked "Were you talking to King Alefor?" Vince looked at Pidge in surprise, "How do you know about that?" Pidge said "I know the Princess talks to her Father, and since you were down here, I rather assumed you had the same ability." Pidge didn't want to tell him that Allura had told him that Vince could see her Father too.

"Well, I think it is my ability that has got us in the position we are in." Vince told Pidge, going on "I don't know what I did, but I guess, in my, as Lance calls it 'glowy state' I accessed Blue's weaponry. I was hoping King Alefor would help me understand what happened." He went on "Keith is furious with us, and it is my fault." Pidge looked at Vince, and felt bad for him; he didn't deserve this. Pidge asked "Did King Alefor help you?" Vince shook his head, "No, I didn't see him. I only see him if he comes to me in a dream, but I was hopeful that if I came down here, well something would happen."

"Vince what happened had nothing to do with you, or your 'glowy' state, as Lance likes to call it. Please keep in mind that tact is not always his strong suit." Pidge paused, and then felt he had to set the record straight, so Vince would not beat up on himself. "Vince, you had nothing to do with what happened that day!" Vince looked at Pidge in surprise, and Pidge continued "I know how it happened, and I know why. Here is the thing, I can't tell you – or anyone else! I need you to understand that."

Vince looked at Pidge with relief and surprise "So I didn't do anything?" Pidge shook his head, "No, you didn't! One day I'll tell you what really happened, but I can't do that now. Do you understand?" Vince said, "Yes, I do. Thank you for telling me. It will make me feel a little better about getting the cold shoulder." Pidge said "Don't feel bad, I got quite the dressing down earlier tonight. Hopefully Keith is done with the subject. Why don't you go get some sleep?" After Vince said goodnight, Pidge got back to what he had come down to do.


	16. Chapter 13

_**Conversations with Andre**_

_Pidge & Andre_

It had been four days since Pidge and Allura had been out to dinner. They had not been able to be alone since then, but Pidge had gone to her office several times. It was fun to visit with her, and even if he couldn't touch her, or kiss her, at least he was around her. They were being careful, especially around the other team members. He had almost finished his work in the basement of the castle; when he did he would surprise her with it.

Things had calmed down with Keith. He finally accepted Pidge's explanation that the transference must have been a fluke, and/or influenced by the hagarium tentacles. Pidge saw to it that Keith never saw him working on anything for Arus, and he made it a point to be very conciliatory with him. It looked like it was working, as Keith had been in a good mood.

Pidge was sitting at his desk in his room, working on some songs that had been running through his head. He preferred to compose in his room, rather than his office, as he liked the privacy. There were four different screens up, each one dancing with different colors and shapes. Pidge had a program that converted sound to shapes and colors. Once it was converted, he would compose the music by putting the shapes and colors together. He rarely listened to the music until it was almost done, but his method had so far produced twelve hit songs. Not a bad record, he had to admit.

Of the three songs he was working on, he knew that 'Unrequited' would be the big hit, while 'Arid Force' would do all right. He had used the Dry Valleys as his inspiration for that one; and they were dry. The third song, he wasn't sure if he was going to publish it. It was about Allie, and when he listened to it, the experience was very personal. He knew the general public wouldn't get the underlying meaning, but he didn't think he wanted it on the airways.

There was a knock on the door, and Pidge said "Come In." He knew who it was. Andre walked into the room, and looked at the screens up around the room. Andre appreciated that Commander Stoker never put his work away when he came into the room, as if he was going to spy or something; he felt like he trusted him. Andre found it interesting that Commander Stoker had such a small room. Andre thought about Commander McClain's quarters, which were easily double or triple the size of this room.

By now Andre knew everything Commander Stoker had done for the Kingdom, and it was a lot. If anyone deserved bigger quarters, it was him. He knew though that Commander Stoker had never asked for different accommodations. Once again Andre was reminded of that Arusian Fox from the fable; he sat in his den, plotting his next move.

"Andre, sit down please." Pidge said, clearing the screens away from the bed. It was the only other place to sit, besides the desk chair. "You wanted to speak to me, Commander Stoker?" Andre asked now. "Yes, I do. It took me a little while to figure out what was going on, and why I always had clean, pressed clothes." Pidge stopped, and looked at him. It had been one thing for Andre to do that on the tour, but he didn't need to do it now.

"Sir, Commander McClain is paying me under the table, to take care of his clothes. I figured that since you got me this job, which got me out of the stables; it was the least I could do for you." Andre said, with a smile. Pidge said "I got you the job because we needed the help, and you were the perfect choice." Andre, seeing that he had Commander Stoker's attention decided to bring up an issue that had been pressing on him. He felt like the Crown Prince would have wanted him to.

"Sir, I don't mind doing it. Especially since you are involved with Her Royal Highness, and all." Andre stopped, and waited to see the Commander's reaction. Pidge felt his heart drop, as Andre made his statement. Pidge said, in a low voice "I see. Do you mind me asking how you know this?" Pidge was sure they had been careful. Andre was surprised to see that Commander Stoker looked worried. Andre said "I happened to see you two holding hands on the tour, and I've been watching you when you are together." He stopped, and then figured 'in for a penny, in for a pound' said "I followed you the other night."

Pidge's mouth opened wide, as he looked at Andre with shock. Andre went on "You have to understand, sir, the Crown Prince adored his sister more than anything else. He is not here to look after her anymore, but I feel like I can do this for him." Pidge, having heard all about Andre's devotion to the Crown Prince, understood his motivation. And thank goodness he and Allie had not given themselves away around the castle.

"Andre, is it an issue for you, that I'm involved with Her Highness?" Pidge asked, being careful to address Allie as Andre would expect. Andre looked at Commander Stoker with surprise. Of all the responses he had expected, this wasn't one of them. Andre replied "I'm not sure, sir. It would depend on your intentions to Her Highness." Pidge had always assumed that if he was ever asked that question, it would be by the girl's father, not the valet of her dead brother. He looked Andre in the eye and said "I love her very much, and would never do anything to her that would put her in a bad position. Does that work for you?"

Andre smiled, and said "Yes, it does. Thank you sir." He got up and started to leave, when Pidge said "Oh and you don't have to do my clothes!" Andre looked at him and said "I'm going to keep on doing them; if it works out with you and Her Highness, you'll need a fulltime valet." He grinned and as he was walking out the door Pidge said "Andre, really! Oh, and whatever Commander McClain is paying you, ask for more!" Andre walked down the hall with a happy heart; the Crown Prince would have been pleased with him.

Keith & Andre

Keith had worked through lunch, but felt good! His team was back together, and all on the same page. Pidge had Green Lion flying perfectly – they hit every target, even better than Lance and Red Lion. He was sure that he had nipped in the bud whatever was going on. In Keith's opinion, the Kingdom of Arus was good window dressing, but at the end of the day it was Voltron Force that sealed the deal.

Allura was flying every mission! Thank goodness, thought Keith, I'm done hearing about Larmina taking over for Allura! If Larmina were to take over Blue, she would need Daniel to help her. He didn't want to think about having to deal with Daniel on every mission. Even Lance, at his worst, was not as brash, reckless, and irresponsible like Daniel. Neither was Daniel a good fit for Blue Lion. Each Lion has their own personality, Keith mused, and their pilot had to respect it. Blue needed a pilot with subtle moves; Daniel was as subtle as a tidal wave.

Keith had also decided to talk to Allura about the last five years. He was tired of being blindsided, like he had been that day in the Control Room. At first it might be uncomfortable, but we can work it out, he thought. He had decided that he wanted a relationship with her, and if he had to start all over again, he would. As he was thinking those thoughts, he heard a knock on the door. "Come In." He said, and saw Andre standing there.

Andre walked in, holding a tray, which he put on Keith's desk. "I noticed that you missed lunch, sir, so I brought you some sandwiches." He said to Keith. "Andre, I don't expect you to wait on me, but thank you." Keith replied with some discomfort; he really didn't like being waited on. Andre, by now knowing how Keith worked smiled and said "If I was a sergeant bringing you lunch, you would have no problem, right?"

Keith chuckled and said "That is true!" He stopped for a moment, and then had a thought. "Andre, sit down please, there is something I would like to ask you." Andre looked with surprised, but sat down and waited. "What was the Crown Prince like? Allura's brother?" Keith asked. Maybe if he understood more about her family, it would help him with her.

Andre lit up at the idea of talking about the Crown Prince. He didn't care for how Commander Kogane referred to Her Royal Highness by her first name, but knew from talking to the other staff, that he had always done that. Now he said "His Royal Highness was an incredible person, sir. I came to work for him when he was ten, the year Her Royal Highness was born." Andre hoped he picked up on how he referred to the Princess

"His Royal Highness was very close to his sister from the time she was born. I was also supposed to help Prince Reynaud, but the Crown Prince was my main responsibility. Even when they were at the Royal Military Academy, the Crown Prince talked to his sister every week. When she was older he played with her in the gardens, and taught her how to ride." Andre stopped and looked at Keith. Keith asked "Is Allura a lot like her brother?"

Andre thought about that, and then said "In some ways, sir. His Royal Highness always took his duties very seriously, as does Her Royal Highness. If you've seen pictures of the Crown Prince, you know that there is a strong resemblance between them. He was a great warrior, and from what I've heard about Her Royal Highness, I think he would be proud."

Andre went on "I don't know Her Royal Highness as well as I knew her brother obviously. I can tell you that the Crown Prince, while coming across as rather stiff and proper, was actually the most down to earth, physical person you could meet. He hated it when people didn't tell him what was really going on. I used to have to scout out what was really happening, and tell him everything, even gossip about the court." Andre laughed, remembering some of the conversations they had had.

Keith, thinking about Allura, could see the stiff and proper side of her with no problem. However, he didn't see her getting into the nitty gritty of life. She was above all that, he thought, and certainly gossip. He had to agree with Lance, that she was very preachy. He looked at Andre and said "Thank you for telling me that. I've never known a lot about Allura's family." Andre took that as dismissal, so he left.

Cadets & Andre

The Princess had left a message for Andre, asking him to take tea to the cadet's classroom. They were doing extra work, to make up for some of the lessons they had missed. Andre knew that the tea was really for Hunk, who was overseeing the lesson. However, the cadets welcomed the distraction, especially the boys who were always hungry.

"Hello Andre, thank you for bringing this; we were getting hungry." Hunk said to the man. Daniel piped up "I'm starving!" Larmina looked at him and said "You are always hungry. You even manage to eat all the stuff the chef has been making lately." "Yeah, what has gotten into him? My eggs were runny, but served in a shell nestled with spinach, which was burned. How do you burn spinach?" Vince asked.

"Aunt Allura let him take a cooking course last month, and he is now 'inspired'!" Larmina told them, recalling the conversation they had had the other night. She was curious to know how the evening went, but knew her Aunt wouldn't talk. She consoled herself with the thought that her Aunt was happy, which is what mattered. Hunk said "The Princess has said that we need to be patient, while he works on his technique."

"Her Royal Highness is a good person." Andre said, as he passed plates of food around. "You've known her a long time, right?" Vince asked. Andre replied "I started working for her brothers just when she was born. Her Christening was the first royal occasion I dressed the Crown Prince for. He was so nervous about being her Godfather, and having to hold her during the ceremony. He was only ten, and even Her Majesty was concerned."

"What was my Father doing, during that time?" Larmina asked. Andre smiled at her "Your Ladyship, Prince Reynaud was upset because the sword on his dress uniform was not a real one. In spite of that he used it during the ceremony to get into a fight with Lord Montrane's son. He also poked the Arch Bishop with it. He was feisty!" Daniel looked over at Larmina and said "Well, now we know where you get it from!" He received a glare in return.

"It must have been neat to have siblings; I'm an only child." Vince said to the group. "Let me tell you, siblings are not always great, Vince." Hunk said, going on "I have three older brothers who do nothing but tell me everything I'm doing wrong." Daniel laughed and said "Well I've got sisters, so I think I know everything there is to know about girls!" Larmina laughed at him "You? Really? Please?"

"Both of Her Royal Highness' brothers loved her very much. Andre told Larmina. "The castle sounds like it must have been a happy place, back then." Vince said, remembering some of the Princess' stories. "It is certainly happier now than it was when we arrived, all those years ago." Hunk said, thinking back to their first visit.

Daniel said "Once the Princess gets married and has a couple of kids, it will probably be just like it was." Larmina looked at him with a hard stare, which Daniel noticed and said "What? Everyone knows Coran will marry her off to a Prince. Isn't that his job?"

"I don't think a title is important." Larmina said, and then "She should marry someone who makes her happy." Hunk smiled at her, and said "That is kind of you to say. You are right, she does deserve that." Larmina, at the back of her mind, hoped that it would all work out.

Coran & Fredericks

Grand Court Marshall Count Fredericks came into Coran's office that evening, as per instructed. Coran had a bottle of aged Scotch open. He had discovered the beverage on one of his first visits to earth, and always made it a point to have some on hand. Fredericks preferred the Arusian version, but was glad to have what was offered to him. Considering what was ahead of him, he took a generous amount.

"I can't believe that you are stooping this low, Coran!" Fredericks said, taking a big gulp of the scotch. Coran laughed dryly, and said "This is hardly low, at least for me. Remember when I brokered the Fracian Treaty by getting the Grand Elder's son laid? Or when I manipulated the Vocuns into signing the trade treaty?" He stopped, looked at the other man, and continued on "I'm a diplomat, and will do whatever it takes to get the job done."

"I'm sorry, but spying on the Crown Princess is in a different category than your usual diplomatic moves!" Fredericks told him. Coran shook his head and said "No, it isn't! I am taking care of the Kingdom of Arus, a duty His Majesty entrusted to me." Fredericks looked at him and said "You can justify anything, can't you?" He continued on "So when is your spy coming? And who did you get to do this?"

Coran smiled and said "He's someone I've used before, who is very good at finding out information in discrete ways." Just then there was knock on the door, and then it opened to reveal a man dressed in ordinary clothes. Coran stood up when he walked in, and indicated a chair for him. "Harry, thank you for coming to see me. This is a friend of mine; you can talk in front of him." Coran said, offering him a glass of scotch. Harry knew perfectly well who the friend was; he had not been doing this kind of thing without knowing who the players were.

"The money first, Your Lordship, and then you will have my report." Harry said, wanting to get on with it, wondering why Coran couldn't drink an Arusian drink like everyone else, instead of this stuff from earth. Harry wasn't sure if he was being paid enough for all this! Coran took an envelope out of the drawer and handed it to Harry, who counted it. Fredericks, watching the whole thing with a look of distaste on his face, was starting to wonder whether he should just retire now. Coran was quite aware of Fredericks' expression, but ignored it. There was a reason why he was the great statesman, and Fredericks worried about court protocol.

"Four nights ago the subject left the palace, with her body guard. They went to a restaurant in town, where she met up with Commander Stoker. They had dinner, and walked around the Feris Street Market. Would you like to know what they ate?" Harry said, with sarcasm in his voice. Coran ignored it, and looked over at Fredericks and said "Now that sounds like a nice first date, right?" Fredericks looked back at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Begging Your Lordship's pardon, I don't think it was a first date." Harry said, waiting to see Coran's reaction. "What do you mean by that?" Coran asked hurriedly. "They were very affectionate with each other. When the subject first arrived, they hugged very tightly, and stayed like that for several minutes. All during the evening they were always touching each other." Harry said, and then "Not quite all over each other, but pretty close to it." Coran and Fredericks looked at each other, and then Coran said to Harry "Is there anything else?" Harry said no, and he left.

"Commander Stoker works fast!" Fredericks said to Coran. Coran replied "Well at least something around here works fast!" Fredericks now said "You are playing with fire, and if you aren't careful you, and the Kingdom will get burned!" Coran looked at him, and said "What do you mean? Everything is moving along just fine!"

Fredericks snorted "Moving along is right! Damn near spinning out of control is probably closer to what is going to happen." He went on "Have you not heard the gossip about the dressing down Commander Kogane gave Commander Stoker?" Coran looked at him with great interest. He was reminded that Fredericks, for all of his prissy ways, knew every dirty detail of what happened in the castle.

"Commander Kogane informed Commander Stoker that his main purpose was to pilot the Lion, not the Kingdom of Arus. Further, he was spending too much time with outside activities!" Fredericks took great pleasure in telling Coran this information. "Really, do go on!" Coran knew that Fredericks wanted nothing more than to tell him everything.

"There has been gossip for years, about how Commander Kogane feels about the Princess." Fredericks told him, going on "My understanding is that he loved her all those years ago, and still does. He won't be too happy if your relationship works out; what will that do to Voltron?" Coran shook his head, and said "I'm not too worried about Keith! I warned him off of her when she was fifteen. I thought something might have happened after Lotor was defeated, but he ended up running away." Coran paused, and then said "He has been back for what, seven months? I haven't seen him make any moves in her direction. No, my dear Fredericks, if this were a horse race you would be betting on Pidge. He's fast out of the gate, and moving up nicely!"

Fredericks looked at his friend, took a deep breath, and asked "What about Voltron?" Coran looked him in the eye and said "At the end of the day Voltron is the property of Arus. Keith will understand that, and he is enough of a soldier to know that his duty comes first." Fredericks had watched Coran pull off some great coups in the past, but he didn't have a good feeling about this one.


	17. Chapter 14

_**Down in the Tombs**_

Allura headed down to her Father's tomb, wondering what surprise Pidge had for her. He had sent her a message earlier in the day, to meet him down here. She barely made it through her afternoon engagements, and eating dinner with everyone was an ordeal. She was so wound up; she was surprised that everyone didn't notice it. She could hardly wait to see him; it had been almost a week since they had been out together. Allura wanted to be alone with him, but she also needed to talk to him about an important matter.

When Allura entered the room, she paused and said a prayer. She could see the effigies of her ancestors on top of their tombs, along with her parents and brothers, glowing in the soft light. She often came here to talk to her Father; she hoped that Pidge wasn't planning on something in here, it was too scared. It was several minutes before Pidge came in and joined her. "How are you doing?" He asked, in a soft voice. He stood next to her, but didn't touch her, just waited for her response. "All right, now." She said, turning to face him. "You seemed a little jumpy at dinner." He said, looking at her with concern. He asked "Are you done here, or do you need some more time?"

Allura breathed a sigh of relief; she should have known that Pidge would understand her feelings about this room. "No, actually I only came down here because of a message I received." She said, smiling at him. "Oh yes, about that." Pidge gave her a mischievous grin "Follow me!" He walked out of the room, and down the opposite hallway, from where she had come. After two more turns, they were standing in front of what looked like a paneled wall with raised decorative scroll work.

Pidge put his hand on one part of the scroll work, and the panel opened up! "Pidge, how did you do that?" Allura asked, looking at him with amazement. "It was actually already here, it had just been covered over, and I uncovered it." He took her hand, and led her inside to a storage room, where odds and ends of furniture had accumulated. She noticed that over in the corner, some space had been made, and a couch and table, with a light, were arranged.

"You are incredible!" Allura said, as he put his arms around her. She snuggled into him, loving the way her body felt against him. He lowered his head, and kissed her deeply, chasing her tongue around her mouth. She wasn't sure how it happened, but the next thing she knew they were on the sofa, and Pidge's hands were moving up and down her body, setting it on fire. Her arms were around his neck, and he was still kissing her, as she let her hands run over his hair and neck. He moved his lips over to her earlobe, and started gently sucking on it, which sent almost unbearable sensations through her body.

Suddenly she remembered what she needed to talk to Pidge about, and it concerned what they were doing right now. The thought acted like a cold shower on her, and Pidge felt the change right away. "Allie, what's wrong?" He said, moving back a little, but still keeping his arms around her; she felt so good, he thought. "Pidge, I think we need to move a little slower." Allie looked at him with concern, hoping that he would understand.

"Are you having second thoughts about us?" Pidge asked, looking worried. "No, not at all, Pidge. It's just that, that oh, I can't explain it well." Allura stopped, looking like she was about to cry. Pidge didn't know what she was so upset about, but wanted to make her feel better. "Allie, you can tell me, you know that. I'll understand, no matter what!" He told her, giving her a tight hug.

She didn't know whether it was feeling him next to her, or the concern in his voice, but she knew she could do this. "Pidge, when you hold me, touch me, and kiss me it does things to my body that overwhelms it. It makes it hard to think." She stopped, and Pidge chuckled "If it is any consolation, you do the same to me." Allie looked at him, and blushed. "I love it when you do that – you look adorable!" Pidge told her.

"I heard something today, which bothered me." She said, and then went on "One of my Maids of Honor came to say goodbye to me today." Pidge knew that the Maids were daughters of the nobility who were given the honorary position with the Crown Princess, supposedly to teach them court etiquette. In reality, it was a marriage market. Allie had once told him that her Maids got married faster than she could even get to know them. He remembered to, her comment that she was going broke on buying wedding presents.

"So you have another wedding present to buy? Is this the 10th or 11th one this year?" Pidge asked, wondering where this was going. Allura raised her head, and said "She is not having a big wedding, just a small private one, at her family's estate." Pidge said, "I think you are probably still on the hook for a gift, but it will be one wedding you don't have to attend."

Allura looked sad at that comment, and said "She doesn't love him, but she has to get married; he is almost twenty years older than her. Her parents picked him out, to solve the problem." Pidge was starting to get an inkling of where this might be going. Allura took a deep breath, and said "She was so sad when she came to see me this afternoon, and she didn't want to tell me why, but she finally did. It seems that she was in love with one of the Galaxy Garrison soldiers, from earth." Pidge nodded his head, so Allura went on.

"I guess they had quite the passionate affair, and made love on several occasions." When Allura said this, she looked away, feeling embarrassed, but then knew she had to continue "He was re-assigned, and before he left told her that they couldn't continue the relationship. He had a wife and children back on earth, you see." At this point Pidge was ready to find this man, and have it out with him. Allura continued on with the story.

"She just recently found out that she is pregnant!" Pidge said, "You know what he did is against the Code of Conduct. Have her parents contacted the Garrison?" Allura shook her head, and said "They are very proud people, and don't want gossip attached to their daughter. They found a family friend to marry her, and it will be swept under the rug." Allura looked up at Pidge "I never understood how someone could get themselves in that position, until now. Pidge, I don't want I mean I'm trying to say."

Pidge understood what she was trying to say. He put his hand under her chin, stroking it gently, and said "Allie, first off, they didn't make love, they had sex. There is a difference!" She looked at him with big eyes, as he went on "I don't want to have sex with you! I'm not going to sneak around your bedroom! I care about you too much to ever put you in a bad situation!" He stopped, and then said "The only thing I know about my parents is that my Mother was an unwed 17 year old when she had Chip and me. That is why she gave us up for adoption." Allura looked at him, and said "Oh, I see." As she smiled.

"Allie, we will take this as slow as you want, and we will be careful." He laughed and said "It will be hard, but we both want the same thing, so it will work. Plus, I promised Andre to be honorable with you." She looked at him and said "Andre?" Pidge nodded his head "It seems he found out about us." She looked surprised, and said "How?" Pidge shifted slightly, so she was snuggled against his chest. She burrowed her head into his shirt, enjoying how secure she felt. He was so warm; it seemed to permeate her all the way through.

"He saw us holding hands on the tour, and has been watching us ever since. He followed us to the restaurant the other night." When Pidge said that, Allura raised her head. Pidge said "It seems that his devotion to your Brother made him feel like he had to do it." Allura put her head back against his chest, saying in a muffled voice "Well he is not the only one who knows." Pidge, who was enjoying just holding her, realized that something had clicked in his head. He said now "Larmina knows, right?"

"She didn't say anything to you, did she?" Allura raised her head, her blue eyes flashing sapphire sparks. Pidge shook his head, and moved her back to his chest, explaining "After we had been out that night, I was down here in the basement, and I ran into Vince. He mentioned that you and Larmina had not been at dinner, but had eaten in your room, and done some online shopping. How did she find out?"

"After we had been in the maze, I managed to sneak into the briefing, with only Larmina noticing me. She noticed that I had some leaves in my hair, and I didn't think anything of telling her I'd been in the maze. Then, when you came in, and said that you had been in the maze, she put two and two together." Allura said, and then "I've been unfair to her, she is a lot more mature than I gave her credit for. I figured that it would look suspicious if both of us were gone that night, and since Larmina already knew, I asked her to help out." Pidge said "She didn't ask for anything in return?" Allura sighed "She would not mind a preview of Stereolatic's next song."

"I actually have three, but I think only two of them will be published. The other one is for you only, Allie." Pidge said, letting his fingers play in her soft hair. "Thank you." She said, reaching up to kiss him. Pidge responded eagerly, loving the way her mouth tasted. He started moving his hands over her body, but remembering her request not move so fast, he took his time, letting his hands savor each move her body made. He had been surprised when he had discovered that under what looked like a delicate frame was a well muscled body, which moved with grace and rhythm. As his hands slowly explored, he felt like he was creating a symphony, with the way she responded when he touched her.

For Allura, his slow and deliberate hands were more mind numbing and fire inducing, than his fast moving ones had been. She broke off the kiss, and started nuzzling his neck, kissing and licking as she did so. She ran her tongue along his collar bone, under his shirt collar. He smelled wonderful, and tasted slightly salty, and she started to feel that ache in her core; she wanted nothing more than to press closer to him. She realized that she needed to stop this before it went too far. Moving back from him was the hardest thing she had ever done, but she knew it was for the best.

"I wish I understood what happens between us." She said, with her arms still around him. "Allie, I don't think it can be understood, just enjoyed." Pidge said, kissing her forehead. "We should probably call it a night, as our friend has us flying tomorrow." Allura looked at him with soft eyes and said "He has been calmer, it seems." Pidge shook his head ruefully "It is probably the calm before the next storm, but let's not think about that. Would you like to go see a play next week?"

"That would be fun!" She replied. Pidge said "I'll warn you, it is a comedy but rather racy." Allura laughed and said "So it won't be appearing at the Court Theater, right? Oh, how are you going to get back without being seen on the cameras?" Pidge stood up and offered her his hand, "It seems that there is a hole in the system, in the back hallway leading to my quarters. If I stay to the side, the camera lens is not wide enough to see me." She gave him one last hug and said "I knew you were a genius."


	18. Chapter 15

_**Stereolatic's New Songs**_

Pidge and Allura stood in the theater lobby, during intermission. Allura had enjoyed the first act of the play, and couldn't wait for the second. It was funny, and rather rude; like nothing she ever saw at the Court Theater. Pidge who had his hand on her back, leaned over and said in her ear "You look amazing!" Allura snuggled closer to him, glad that it had worked out.

When Pidge had told her about the theater, she realized that she had nothing to wear. Or more correctly, she had nothing appropriate to wear. Her clothes were either made for her, for various occasions, or ready bought. Either way, they were too formal or casual for this kind of an outing. She knew there were stores where people shopped, but didn't know which ones. She had been self-conscious in talking to Royce, but she figured he was the person who could help her best.

He had been with her on several official engagements since her dinner out with Pidge, but had not made any reference to the evening. When she explained what she needed, he produced the name of a store, and a general idea of what she should look for. She didn't ask how he knew these things! At the store she had found a pale peach long evening dress that was very flattering to her. Unlike most of her clothes, the dress was simple and unadorned, which showed Allura's body and features to perfection.

Her only jewelry was a necklace of irregular shaped crystals, strung on invisible wire; each crystal flashed iridescent colors. The effect was of sparking crystals hovering around her neck, with no means of support. It had been presented to her several months earlier, by the diplomatic delegation from Recannce System, at a Formal Reception. She had loved it at the time, but within a week the design had been copied and everyone was wearing a version of it. Allura figured she was safe wearing it tonight, for that reason. She had put her hair up, since she was normally seen with the back part down.

Pidge still had his hand on her back, and she could feel it through her thin dress. He was looking over the lobby when he said "Oh." Allura noticed that a couple had waved at them from across the lobby, and were now making their way over. Pidge said "That is a friend of mine, James Fitzpatrick and his wife Reneta. He commands one of the Castle's Defense Units." He looked at Allie, and she said "They are going to come say hello, right?" Allura hadn't considered that they would run into someone Pidge knew.

"Let me introduce you as Allie. You said that people expect Princess Allura to look a certain way, so they won't recognize you in this setting." Pidge said, giving her an encouraging smile. When James and Reneta came up Pidge shook James' hand, and gave Reneta a hug. He introduced them to 'Allie' who smiled and said hello. Reneta looked at Allura's necklace and said "How pretty, you have a copy of the Princess Necklace! I had one but my daughter broke it!" Allura smiled and asked "How many children do you have?"

"I have three. Don't ask me what I was thinking, having three kids in four years! It's crazy." Reneta answered her. Allura said "It sounds like fun!" Pidge said "You can thank James for the restaurant recommendation, Allie." She smiled at him and said "It was delicious, we had a good time." As she said that, Pidge put his arm around her waist, with a smile. James said "Glad you liked it. We're pleased to meet a friend of Pidge's. You need to come to our house for dinner sometime!" He looked at his wife, who nodded her head. The bell rang, signaling that intermission was ending, so they said good bye.

After Pidge and Allura got back to their seats, Pidge asked her "So that is the famous necklace that launched a trend. I've not seen you wear it before." She remembered that Pidge had not been at that reception when she received it. Allura said "I loved it when I first got it, but after everyone copied it, well, it took the joy out of wearing it." Pidge fingered it gently; lightly brushing her neck as he did so, which sent shivers up and down her spine. He said to her "If I give you jewelry, will it end up being the next trend?" Allura smiled and said, "Only if you give it to me at a formal reception, in front of five hundred people!" Pidge said in a low voice "When I give you something it will be a private occasion." The way he looked at her, and his meaning, made her blush slightly. The play started then, and they enjoyed the second act, laughing quite a lot. They would have been shocked if they could have heard the conversation that James and Reneta had, after they got back to their seats.

"Wow, Pidge has good taste!" James said, going on "She seems really nice!" Reneta looked at him in disbelief, saying "I can't believe you invited her to our house!" James looked at her with a puzzled frown, and asked "Didn't you like her? I think she and Pidge like each other a lot!" Reneta took a deep breath, and said "Yes, I liked her, and yes, they are crazy over each other; it is obvious." James said "What is the big deal of inviting them to dinner? It will be a good chance to get to know his girlfriend better."

Reneta realized that her husband didn't get it. She said "You didn't recognize her?" She then leaned over and whispered something in her husband's ear. He got a shocked look on his face "She is NOT! I work at the castle, I've seen the person, and I would have recognized her!" Reneta gave him a smug look and said "You have seen her from a distance, in an elaborate outfit, with; I'm sure, a ton of make up on. NO, that is who she is." James knew that his wife had a good eye for faces, and kept up with current events. If she said Pidge's girl friend was who she was, well he was prepared to believe it. He spent the rest of the evening in stunned belief at who he had just met, and how casually his friend put his arm around her waist.

Two days after their theater outing, Pidge was doing the cadets' lesson. The senior team members had divided up what classes needed to be taught. This morning was one of Pidge's classes. He had finished the lecture, and the cadets were getting ready to leave. "I would study your formulas well, and practice working the problems manually." Pidge told them as they filed out, then said "Larmina, I need to talk to you for a couple of minutes." Larmina was not thrilled to hear that, as she knew she was not doing well in this course. She walked over to where Pidge was sitting, waiting for the lecture she was going to get.

Larmina was surprised when Pidge smiled at her, and handed her something. "What is this?" She asked, as she took the memory chip. "Your Aunt said you wanted to hear these." Pidge replied. It took Larmina a couple of seconds to register what he was talking about. "Oh, these are the new songs?" She asked Pidge, to confirm what she thought was going on. "Yes, there are two on there, which are scheduled to debut this weekend." He told her.

Larmina looked at the chip thoughtfully; she really wanted to hear those songs. However, she wasn't sure if wanted them under these circumstances, it felt too much like blackmail. Her Aunt had thought enough of her to trust her, which meant everything to Larmina. Well that and her Aunt was happy too. She handed the memory chip back to, saying "I can wait until everyone hears them, Pidge." He was surprised at her saying that, and gave her a puzzled look "You are welcome to hear them, Larmina. I was going to give Vince and Daniel a copy this afternoon."

Larmina said "Well then, I'll wait and hear them this afternoon." Pidge was still looking puzzled, so Larmina explained "Look, I love my Aunt; yes, she makes me crazy sometimes, but I know she only does it because she loves me. She is the most selfless person I know; she does so much for Arus, and everyone else. You are the first person who has done something for her, and I appreciate that."

Pidge, remembering the comment that Allura had made, about Larmina being mature, had to agree with her. He said now "If that is what you want, why don't you tell Vince and Daniel to come to the hanger bay this afternoon?" Larmina nodded, and started to walk out but stopped, turned around and said to Pidge "I warn you Darrell Stoker, if you do anything to make my Aunt unhappy I will hunt you down and kill you very slowly and painfully. I know some nasty methods the Hill people use!" She tossed her head, and Pidge smiled and said "Yes, Your Ladyship, I will keep that in mind!"


	19. Chapter 16

_**The Journals**_

Lance was walking up to Allura's study, on the third floor of the Castle. The first floor was the Control Room and the pilots' quarters, while the second floor was the throne room, along with the formal reception rooms. The third floor had two wings; one wing had the family quarters, while the other wing held Allura's study, along with some offices for Court Personnel. Both Coran and Fredericks had offices there.

When Lance arrived at the study, the door was open and Rigsby was on duty. He heard laughter coming from inside; Rigsby told him that Her Highness was expecting him. Lance was always taken back by how bright Allura's study was. The room had floor to ceiling windows, which were flooded with sunlight, making the crystal fixtures sparkle. The room was decorated in bright blue, green, and yellow colors; with white antique furniture. It always reminded Lance of a garden that had exploded!

Allura was sitting behind her desk, and Pidge was sitting next to her, in another chair. They had a screen up in front of them, and were taking turns running their fingers across it. Lance walked up to the desk and said "You know, if Keith knew you were up here playing Angry Birds, instead of working, he would have something to say about it." Allura laughed, as she launched a bird that took down the main structure, and said "I will be more than happy to tell your two girl friends about each other!" She had Lance there, and he knew it.

He turned to Pidge and said "So this is how you spend your time, instead of solving the Nexus issue?" Pidge was in a great mood, and was not going to be bothered by Lance. Keith had been summoned back to earth for some meetings, just returning this morning. Pidge had had a two day break from Keith being on his case; he knew it was coming to an end, so he wanted to enjoy the last hours of peace. He said "We took a break, and I wanted to show the Princess this game. Have you played it?" Lance snorted, and said "I've been too busy reading about the Red Haired Devil's adventures in the Hill country." He held out the books to Allura.

"Well, pull up a chair and tell us about them." She stopped, and then said "Pidge knows all about the project." Lance looked at Pidge with interest; 'why didn't she have him read the journals', Lance thought. Lance got back to the journals, which had taken him longer to read than he had thought. His spoken Arusian was not bad, but reading it was much harder for him. It didn't help that Allura's brother used a lot of terms he didn't know. Thank goodness for Andre, who was familiar with some of the different dialects!

"Your Brother was busy boy! He had some hair rising adventures, and some, shall we say, indecent ones?" Lance said, and going on "Does Larmina know why her Father was banished?" Allura nodded her head "We've talked about it, and she understands." Lance then said "There is nothing in here that she couldn't read, but you should read them first, Allura." Lance stopped, and then said "Just in case she has any questions, plus you might find some of the family stuff interesting."

"If she has any questions, I'll have her ask you!" Allura said, looking at Lance. He shook his head and said "No, you are her Aunt, and if anyone is going to have those conversations with her, it should be you." Allura took a deep breath, and said "Yes, I should read them. Thank you for doing this, Lance. I appreciate it, and Larmina will be thrilled to learn some stuff about her parents." Lance said "Actually he has some funny stories in here! Some of the stuff that went on in the Hill country would surprise you." He opened one of the journals and said "Let me tell you this story, about the goat herder!"

Keith, in his office, checked Allura's schedule and saw that she didn't have any appointments right now. He had decided to go up to her office, and talk to her there. He had wanted to talk to her sooner, but having to attend the meetings on earth had interfered. He figured they would not be likely to be interrupted by the other team members. He made his way to the third floor, and turned into the wing where her study way. The door was partly open, but he didn't see the sentry on duty. As he got closer to room, he noticed the mirrors.

The hallway had a mirror set between two narrow windows. He realized that due to the angle of the mirror in Allura's study, he could see her desk in the hall mirror. She was sitting behind her desk, looking wonderful in a white and blue dress, her blonde hair glittering in the sunlight. He was taken back to see Pidge sitting right next to her, but at least in a separate chair. He then noticed Lance was off to Pidge's left, and seemed to be reading from a leather bound book, in Arusian. Keith couldn't hear what Lance was saying, but watched all three of them laugh hilariously, as he read. Keith, feeling more like an outsider than ever, decided he would have to find a different time to talk to her.

It took Allura over three days to get through the journals, but she had enjoyed the process. It was like being with Reynaud all over again. She had never been as close to him as Lennalt, but she had always appreciated his company. He was like a breath of fresh air in the castle, always rushing around and not doing what he was supposed to. She learned a lot about the Hill Country, through his writing, and knew that Larmina would enjoy learning about it, as well as the details about her Mother.

It was just before bed, and she was heading over to Larmina's room, to give her the journals and talk to her. She was a little apprehensive about the questions Larmina would probably have. Reynaud's courtship with Larmina's Mother was unorthodox, to say the least. Allura had no idea what Larmina knew or didn't know. She laughed, thinking that Nanny didn't even explain the process to her until she was twenty-one; based on her experiences with Pidge, she knew that Nanny had left a lot out.

Before she knocked on Larmina's door she said a prayer to her Mother. She wished her Mother would appear to her sometimes, like her Father did. After she knocked on the door, Larmina answered it. She dressed in a Darkoian Freaks t-shirt, ready for bed. "Hi Larmina, is it too late?" Allura asked her. Larmina took the head phones out of her ears "No, not at all! I was just listening to some music. Stereolatic's new stuff great is great!" Larmina said to her.

Allura smiled at that comment; Pidge had told her what Larmina had told him when she turned down the song preview. Her favorite was the one that Larmina wouldn't hear, but she didn't say that out loud. "Larmina, I have your Father's journals for you; you said you wanted to read them?" Allura framed it in a question, wondering whether Larmina would have changed her mind. That thought went out the window when Larmina threw her arms around her, and said "Oh, let me see them."

Allura handed her the books, and then said "I think that once you read these, you are going to have some questions, about some of the stuff that is in them." Larmina looked at her and said "Does he talk about my Mother?" Allura smiled and said "Yes, he does. You can tell he loved her very much; she sounds like an incredible person." She took a deep breath, and then went on "Larmina, Reynaud was rather unorthodox in how he did things. He didn't always make the best decisions, or live a clean life."

Larmina smiled at her Aunt, realizing what it was taking for her to do this. Her Aunt had loved her brothers very much. She said "Aunt Allura, considering what he was banished for, I'm sure he was not at Church every Sunday! I'm not a little girl, I know a lot, but if I have any questions, I'll ask you." Allura gave her a hug, and said good night. Allura walked down the hall, thinking that once again Larmina had amazed her.


	20. Chapter 17

_**Return to Galena – Part One**_

Allura was in a side courtyard, with Larmina, working on some self-defense moves. The area was set up like a practice arena, and in addition to various straw bales there were punching bags, a mannequin, along with a shooting range. Lately she had only had Larmina to practice with, because of her relationship with Pidge. The first time they had tried to spar, after their relationship started, Pidge had stopped it and told her that it wasn't a good idea. She had blushed when Pidge explained why, but understood. She used to spar with Keith, Lance, and Hunk, but now she was uncomfortable with them touching her. Allura realized that because of how Pidge touched her, she didn't want another man's hands on her.

As she and Larmina worked out, she thought about the last two weeks. She had given Larmina the journals then, but had not heard anything from her since. She and Pidge had gone out twice more, and been down in the basement a couple of times. It was wonderful being with him, but it was hard to find time. Keith was still keeping him busy, and always seemed to be keeping tabs on him. They had also managed a picnic out by Green Lion's den. She smiled, remembering that day, and what fun they had had.

"You look way too happy!" Larmina said to her, as she tried to flip her over. Allura had seen what was coming and got Larmina first. Allura told her now "You should be concentrating on what you are doing, not on what I'm doing." They both laughed at that, as they fell to the ground. They just now noticed the dark cloud that had moved in. "Is there a storm coming?" Larmina asked, knowing that with the fall season it was quite likely.

"There was nothing in the weather report about one." As Allura was saying that, she looked up and saw an old style Cruiser Class Drule ship coming in. Before they could do anything, Lotor and several heavily armed soldiers had descended from the ship. The soldiers went after Larmina, while Lotor went straight for Allura. The soldiers held Larmina back, as Lotor took Allura up to the space ship. The guards then let Larmina go, and followed the weirdly glowing purple king to the ship.

Larmina ran into the castle, screaming as she careened into the Control Room. Keith and Lance were watching a video report from Ebb, about the progress that had been made on the planet. Just as Larmina came screaming in, Pidge came in from his office, seemingly talking to himself, but really to the com link in his voltcom. "What do you mean you just now saw it on the radar? Are you guys asleep up there?"

Keith looked at him and said "What is happening?" Pidge looked frantic "Somehow a Cruiser Class Drule ship made it through Arusian airspace with no one seeing it!" They then noticed Larmina careening into the room "He took her, he took her!" Lance grabbed Larmina and said "Calm down! Who took who?" Larmina managed a breath, and then said "Lotor, he came down with some guards; they held me back, and he took her! He was glowing purple!" Larmina started to cry, just as Coran, Vince, and Daniel came in.

Coran went over to her and said "What is happening? You have the castle staff all upset!" After they had explained what was happening, Keith said "We need to go after that ship!" Pidge, who had been busy at a monitor and talking into his com link, said to Keith "The ship is using cloaking technology; it registered on our system, but the tower staff didn't read it right. I'm getting trace on their heat signature; we can follow it that way." He was frantic, but tried to stay calm 'I need to help Allie' he thought. Lance said to Larmina "Did she have her voltcom on?"

Larmina said "We were out practicing self-defense in the side courtyard when the ship came out of nowhere. All of a sudden there was a dark cloud above us, and then we saw the ship." Lance asked again "Did she have her voltcom on? We can track her if she did" Larmina thought and then said "She didn't have it on." Pidge started working the monitor, and said "We can still track the ship, and we know she is on that ship."

Keith said "We are going after that ship! Launch the Lions, and once they are launched, lock in on the signal. Daniel, you and Larmina take Blue Lion, and Vince you come with me!" Keith didn't want Pidge and Vince together if things got rough; he was still mad about that stunt they had pulled with the robeast!

After the Lions were launched, they followed the signal to the Galena system. Over the open com Lance said "What a surprise! Back to Galena!" Hunk said "I thought Planet 3X was only their supply location, not headquarters." Keith said "I bet Maahox and Lotor have their command ship somewhere in the vicinity, so let's be careful."

Vince had never ridden with Keith before, and wasn't sure if he would ever want to again. He thought to himself 'this is worse than flying with Daniel' at least he talks to me. Keith had not said one word, but was flying with an intensity that was almost scary. Keith for his part was mad at Lotor for doing this and at himself for not being better prepared. 'I should have seen it coming' he thought, and 'why was she out there with Larmina?' 'I should have been practicing with her!' Keith said to himself. He had tried to practice with her, but she had turned him down cold. He didn't know what to think, but felt it wasn't so personal after he found out that she wasn't practicing with anyone else on the team either.

While Keith was having his thoughts in Black Lion, scaring Vince to death along the way, Daniel and Larmina were having their own adventure in Blue Lion. Daniel was flying, as Larmina was much too upset to be up to the task. Daniel enjoyed flying, for flying's sake; he liked to go fast! He had flown every Lion but Green. He appreciated the difference in personality of each one, but understood that each one wanted to go fast and do well. Blue was a challenge to fly; you had to have a gentle touch, but be in control at the same time.

Daniel could tell that Blue was struggling with him, and he knew it was due to Larmina. Larmina was telepathically connected to Blue, because of Allura being her Aunt. If he was to get Blue to fly properly, he would have to get Larmina to calm down. He laughed at that thought; he didn't have four sisters for nothing, and knew better than to tell a female to calm down. That was like throwing a match at gasoline. Instead, he went for something else.

"Larmina, how long do you think your Aunt has known Pidge's secret?" Daniel asked her. She was sitting next to him, which wasn't helping the flying situation either. "Shh, don't talk about it, everyone will hear!" She informed him, punching his arm. "I've got our com link turned down; we can hear them, but they can't hear us." Daniel said, and then "So how long do you think she's known?"

Larmina gave that some thought; she had never considered that before. "I don't know, I guess I thought she found out when we did" She said. Daniel shook his head "But she wasn't with us when we found out, remember? It was just us and Vince." She thought about that, and said "You're right. He probably told her after he told us." Daniel shook his head and said "No, he never had the chance! We were with Pidge, met up with her, and she made the remark about Stereolatic. Don't you remember?" He could tell that his statement had given Larmina something to think about; he could feel the change in Blue by how the lion was flying.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention to that." Larmina said, thinking back to the music festival. Daniel said "I bet she has known since the beginning. Didn't you say that he was always at the Castle, and all?" He asked her. "Yes, but they just did boring stuff for Arus. They'd never listen to music or anything like that." Larmina replied. Daniel knew his tactic was working; now he said "I'm sure your Aunt knew, as it seems she and Pidge are very close."

Larmina, hearing that, was getting worried about where this conversation was going. She looked at Daniel now, wondering what he knew. He almost had Blue under his control, but knew he needed a little more. He said now "I bet she gets to hear every song first, before anyone else, don't you think?" By now, Larmina was looking at him like he was another creature.

"My Aunt, listen to that kind of music? Please, she's too old and stiff!" Larmina practically screamed at him. Daniel shook his head and said "Old? She's only twenty-three, why wouldn't she like Pidge's music?"

Larmina sat there with a shocked look on her face. The thought of her Aunt knowing all of Pidge's songs, and having known about him since the beginning, was too much for her! She was too busy trying to process those thoughts, to worry about her Aunt and Lotor. Daniel felt Blue respond fully to him, and fly up to full ability. Daniel couldn't believe that Larmina would be that shocked by what he was saying. He thought to himself, 'girls, you just never know.' He was just glad that he had Blue's attention.


	21. Chapter 18

_**Notes from the author: I normally don't publish multiple chapters at the same time, but some of you have been concerned about Keith and his mental state. Parts two and three a & b deal with this; it gets worse in part two, but redemption starts in part three. As a writer it is interesting to take a character and explore the 'darker side'. At the end of the day, it won't get too dark because as we all know Voltron is always the hero! Please read chapter 18, 19A, and 19B before posting feedback, which I always enjoy reading!**_

_**Return to Galena – Part Two**_

Allura had been bound and gagged and thrown into a corner of the ship. Lotor spent the flight arguing with someone over the com system. She didn't understand the language, but knew the person at the other end was not pleased with him. It wasn't a long flight, and they docked at a big battle class Drule ship. Allura had not thought there were any of these left, after the defeat five years ago.

Allura was roughly handled by the guards, while Lotor staggered off the ship. They went up to the bridge, a big open area, where Maahox was at an oversize control panel. The guards dropped Allura at his feet; he looked up calmly, and saw that Lotor was now emitting a fading lavender glow, instead of the bright purple one he had had before. Maahox signaled to the guards with a flick of his wrist "Pick His Majesty up, and put him in the tank." He then turned to Allura and said "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine in about half an hour or so. That is about how long it takes to recharge the hagerium."

The guards helped Allura up, and removed the gag from her mouth. "Really Maahox, was this necessary?" She said, looking at the lizard like creature with distaste. He gave a small chuckle and said "Oh, you weren't my idea! His Majesty decided he couldn't wait for you any longer. This was not in the plan, but I will adapt for a win-win situation." He told her in a bored voice, as if they were discussing the weather.

"What do you mean a win-win situation?" She said, not liking the calm tone of his voice. He shrugged his shoulders and said "That one" indicating Lotor with his head, "Will get you, while I will get Voltron and the Magic Cadet. Even now Commander Keith and the Lions are speeding toward this ship, to rescue you!" He stopped, cocked his head as if he was listening to something, and then looked at her quite interestingly.

"So it is not Commander Keith who you want to rescue you. My my, you have been a busy little Princess!" Maahox stopped for a moment, turned to look at the big monitor, and then turned back around to say "Poor Commander Keith; after lusting over you for eight years, you are going throw him over for Pidge! Mind you, I agree with your choice, as Pidge is the superior specimen, especially intellectually." He stopped as Allura was looking at him in total shock! "Did you know that the ancient Baltans contributed to the original programming of Voltron? Well them, and the Mejiks, where the Magic One gets his power from!"

"How do you know all this?" Allura gasped at him. He gave her a dry smile, "I read minds, which is rather tedious overall. I must say yours is a nice change from His Majesty's!" Maahox went on "It is too bad He wants you so badly! It would be interesting to send you back to Arus, and tell Commander Keith what you have been up! Oh the drama of it all!"

Allura felt like she was in her worst nightmare! Maahox said "Well, you won't have to worry about that now, as you will be busy with your new lover." He turned to the guards "Take her down to His Majesty's quarters, and have the slave girls put her into something suitable." He looked back over at her "He'll be all set to go in a while. You must be quite an interesting person, in addition to a beautiful woman. You manage to have His Majesty, Command Keith, and Pidge all lusting over you; mmm! Maybe if His Majesty doesn't use you up, we could have a good time together. I appreciate a woman who can carry on a conversation!" Allura felt his bright eye scan her with way too much interest!

Allura was led through a rabbit warren of passageways, to Lotor's quarters. The place looked like a fabric store had exploded, and smelled like a pigsty! Once there, several slave girls took Allura's uniform, and dressed her in a gaudy purple and gold outfit. It consisted of a bra top made of gold brocade, with a skirt made out of a sheer purple material, which sat low on her hips, belted with more gold brocade. She felt totally exposed in the get up. Once they left, Allura was alone, with her fear rapidly rising.

As they approached the big battle class ship Hunk said "Just like old times!" Lance chimed in "You know, this is getting rather old, don't you think?" Pidge trying to keep focused said "What are you talking about?" Lance laughed and said "Lotor and Allura! Really, how many times has he kidnapped her, and then we go rescue her?" Daniel chimed in over the open com "Obsession is never pretty!"

Lance could never resist a good tease, so he said now "Lotor wouldn't want to kidnap her if he could get a date right?" Hunk said "I think that it makes sense, it would give him something else to focus on." Keith spoke over the com "We are almost at the ship! Stop this nonsense now!" Lance however, always had to push it one step further, so he said "You know Keith, that advice is good for you too. You need something else to focus on too. Maybe you and Lotor could get a two for one deal at an internet dating service?" Keith said "When we get back to base I am so going to get you!" Everyone had a good laugh as Lance said "You love me too much to do that!"

The joking had helped Pidge a bit, and he knew the Lions had made it to the ship in record time. In spite of that, Pidge was sure it was the longest flight he had ever done. He was trying to keep his emotions in check, but kept on seeing Allie's face. He was scared he would never see it again. Once they landed the Lions, Keith had them try to figure out how to get into the ship. Pidge realized he would need to use every ounce of his ninja blood to get into the ship.

Pidge kept close to the walls of the ship, and then lucked into an open space chute. He wiggled into the opening, for the first time regretting his recent growth spurt. However, he made it into an auxiliary engine room. He managed to hack into the computer, to try to get a general plan of the ship. What he saw caused his heart to drop. The place was like a rabbit warren of rooms. Someone had taken the original ship and reconfigured it into a maze! Pidge suddenly thought of the maze back on Arus; it made him think of Allie and their time there.

He was sure that he could hear her; but how? Remembering what happened with their lions, he tried to reach out to her with his mind. Allura, for her part, was sitting in Lotor's room, waiting for her world to end. She thought of Pidge, and realized how much she loved him. She had never told him, and now he would never know. Allura suddenly sat up perfectly straight; it was like she could feel him next to her, just like when they were in the lions. _'Pidge, are you here?' _she thought, and almost cried when she felt his thoughts, and knew they were all about her.

'_Where are you Allie? Where on the ship?'_ Pidge thought, sending those thoughts out. Allura picked them up, and tried to explain the path, from the bridge down to the room. Pidge, looking at the schematic in front of him, realized he could get there. _'Hold on Allie, I'll be right there!' _He thought, as he took off, making it a point to move as silently as possible. Thanks goodness they don't have the full complement of soldiers this ship should have had, he thought.

As he was doing a zigzag path alone the ship's interior, he managed to evade a small unit of soldiers, heading in the opposite direction of his. From the chatter of their coms, he picked up that there was disturbance on the bridge. He smiled, sure that the rest of the team was keeping Maahox and Lotor busy. After several sharp turns, which had him thinking 'who the hell was the contractor that put this together?' he arrived at what should be the correct room.

Allura was in Lotor's quarters, terrified beyond words! She knew that Pidge was close, but looking at the odd looking time piece over the bed, knew that Lotor was recharged and ready to go. She knew that he would be walking through the door, and she now understood what he would want from her! He had kidnapped her before, but never like this; _'god, if he touches me, I need to die! How can I do that?'_

Pidge had arrived at the door, which had no security at all! Pidge almost rolled his eyes thinking _'Really?'_ He opened the panel and stepped into a bad movie! The quarters were decorated in a mix of red, gold, and black cloth, tossed around with no plan. The mattress was on the ground, and dirty bedding and too many pillows covered it. Overall was the stink of unchanged bedding and chamber pots! In the midst of this stood a blonde woman with her back to the door; her hair was totally loose, waving around her body like a gold veil.

He sensed her fear like an overwhelming tidal wave. He knew that she was expecting Lotor to walk through the door –_ 'why? Maahox?' _– he didn't understand where the waves of fear were coming from. He looked at her, noticing the outlandish costume she was wearing – wow, did it show off her legs and hips! He had touched some parts of her body, but not everything. He took a deep breath, and walked in to the room.

"I say, for the fact that the guy is a king, could he not spring for a decorator and a housekeeper?" Pidge said, as he came up next to her. Allura almost screamed as she threw herself into Pidge's arms. "Shh." he said covering her mouth with his, just long enough for a taste of her, but for too short of a time.

After he raised his head, he said "We need to get out of here right away. Are you all right?" Pidge was leading her out of the room, and she managed to nod her head. She was still in shock that Pidge had found her in time. "I'll get you to Green Lion, I promise!" Pidge said, squeezing her hand.

While Allura and Pidge were making their way to Green Lion, the rest of the group were having their own adventures. Lance, with Hunk and the cadets, had made their way to the bridge, while Keith had dramatically announced that he was going to find Allura! Lance muttered under his breath 'fucking drama queen!' which Daniel heard. He stifled a laugh, but not in time for Lance, who looked at him and said in a low voice "You did not hear that!" Daniel got a 'who me?' look on his face. He would enjoy telling Larmina about it, later.

Once they got to the bridge, all hell broke loose. Maahox had been helping Lotor out of the chamber, when Hunk came up behind them, and started hitting them. Larmina jumped in, and managed to get Lotor pinned to the ground "That is for what you did to my Aunt, you creep!" She said, as she used her stick to knock him out. Lance, along with Vince and Daniel were busy with the company of soldiers Maahox had called in to help. Hunk and Larmina went over to help them, and missed Maahox pick up Lotor and leave the bridge.

Larmina turned around and said "They're gone!" As she said that, the soldiers all turned and fled, leaving Lance to remark "Nothing worse than when you throw a fight, and no one comes!" After they had a laugh about that, Hunk said "Let's find Keith, Pidge, and Allura."

Keith was down in the bowels of the ship, getting more frustrated by the minute. He had assumed the ship was the standard battle class cruiser, a ship he was familiar with. However, this one had been repurposed enough times, so there was no resemblance to the original vessel. He had been wandering around, looking in rooms, and trying not to get caught. He guessed that most of the soldiers were up on the bridge. His thought processes were not being helped with his concern about Allura.

'What if I don't find her? I've never talked to her!' he thought, as he continued searching. 'How did I get into this position?' he asked; deep in his heart he knew the answer. He was still beating himself up over the last eight years, when his voltcom beeped. It was Lance, telling him the bridge was clear, but that Maahox escaped the ship with Lotor. As Lance was telling him that, another signal came in, from Pidge "I found the Princess, and we are boarding Green Lion right now!"

When Keith heard Pidge's statement he saw red! He turned around, and with his laser blasted out a wall for no practical purpose! He had spent the last several weeks smarting over the study incident, as he called it. Every time he thought of Pidge sitting next to her, behind her desk, he had to grind his teeth. What made it worse, in his opinion, was that Lance was right there, going along with it all. And now, she was with him on Green Lion! Keith had to wonder, how the hell did he find her? What was his secret ability!

Keith decided that if he could get back to the Lions, he would assert his authority and take her onboard Black Lion! He was the Commander after all! Unfortunately, the layout of the ship worked against his plan. By the time he made it back to the Lions, everyone was on board their respective ships, and just waiting for him, so they could take off. The minute he got his ship going, he was on the open com link, trying to restrain his fury.

"I want reports right now! Pidge how is Allura? Lance, what the hell happened that you let Lotor get away?" Keith screamed into the microphone, and continued on like for several minutes. Vince, who was riding with Hunk, said "Oh, he doesn't sound happy!" Hunk nodded his head and replied "I think Yellow Lion is going to keep a low profile on the way back, if you get my meaning." Vince certainly did.


	22. Chapter 19A

_**Return to Galena – Part Three-A**_

Pidge had purposely waited until they were on board Green Lion before letting Keith know that he had found Allura. Once on board he had gone up to the front, and started powering the Lion up. He turned to see Allura still standing at the back, like she was in shock. He went over to her, and put his arms around her "Are you all right?" He asked, getting worried. He was also trying hard not to think about the fact that she was practically naked in his arms.

"What happened?" He said with concern, as he stepped back a little bit. "Oh Pidge, it was, oh it was so" Allura felt like she couldn't get her mouth to work. She realized she was shivering now that Pidge wasn't holding her. She took a deep breath and said "Do you have something I could change into?" Pidge smiled and said "Probably not a bad idea; I've never seen purple and gold as your colors!" He went over the storage bin, and came out with a small bag.

"I've got some old workout clothes in here." He said, and going on "I'm not sure how clean they are though." Allura said "After that pigsty, anything will be better." Pidge, thinking back to Lotor's quarters had to agree with her. "Look, I'm going to go up front, and get Green going. Why don't you change while I do that?" He told her, turning his back and walking up to the front. Sitting down in the pilot's chair, Pidge got busy with the control panel, willing himself to look straight ahead.

It took only a couple of minutes, and then Allura was standing next to him, dressed in some dark blue sweat pants, and a grey sweat shirt with 'New West Point' highlighted in navy and yellow. Her arms were hugged around her chest, like she was trying to keep herself warm. He looked up, and saw that her eyes were bright with tears; the pupils were so dilated that he could hardly see any blue!

He reached his hand up, to pull her into his lap. Just then Keith's voice came blazing over the com link "Pidge how is Allura? Lance, what the hell happened that you let Lotor get away?" He continued to scream into the com, and Pidge looked over at Allura, who was trembling now. She said in a shaky voice "Make him stop!"

Pidge had had enough of Keith; the last couple of weeks had been hard, with Keith on his case all the time. Looking at Allie now, he was glad that Keith wasn't here because he would have wrung his neck. Pidge reached up with one hand and pulled Allie into his lap, snuggling her into his chest; her tears felt warm through his flight suit. With his other hand, he reached over and took pleasure in shutting the com link off.

Keith, in Black Lion, knew that on one level he was being irrational, and it would get him nowhere. However, he was still so furious about Pidge being with Allura, that it was flooding his brain. When he saw that Green's com link had been turned off, he really lost it. Screaming into the com he said "What fucking reason do you have for turning your com off?"

There was silence for a moment, and then Lance's voice came floating over the joint com link "Probably because you have been screaming into it for the last ten minutes!" Hunk and Vince in Yellow, along with Larmina and Daniel in Blue, all made it a point to have their coms turned down, as they giggled at the idea of Keith trying to get an answer from a shut off com.

Back on Green Lion, Pidge had put the autopilot on, and was holding Allie tight, just letting her cry. After a bit, she hiccupped, and rubbed her face into his neck. Allie couldn't believe how warm and wonderful he felt. She nuzzled his neck, letting his scent wash over her, trying to block out the memory of Lotor's room. Pidge felt her against his neck, her wet eyelashes lightly touching his skin.

He was so relieved that she was safe with him; he hugged her even tighter to him. She raised her head and said to him "You found me! You heard my thoughts? How?" Pidge looked down at her, and smiling said "You remember what we did in the Lions? Well we did it again!" Allie looked up at him "Pidge, I thought I'd never see you again!" Pidge put his hand on her cheek, and stroked it softly, saying "That couldn't happen, not when I love you as much as I do!" Allie looked up at him, and the tears started to come again.

"I love you too! I realized that when I was sitting in Lotor's room, and I was so sad I wouldn't get the chance to tell you." Allura said; he cut her words off by putting his lips on her face, washing away the tears. He then moved to her lips and started kissing her hard. Pidge's tongue met up with hers, and waltzed around her mouth, and then they moved the dance into his mouth.

Her hands moved up around his neck, pushing his head closer to hers. Pidge's hands started moving on her body, and he thrilled when he discovered that the sweat shirt was a little too short. He felt his hands against the bare skin of her waist, and enjoyed the sensation of moving them up her back under the shirt!

Her skin there was as soft as her neck, but the muscles underneath were firm and moved under his hands in response to what he was doing. As he moved his hands up her back he realized that she didn't have a bra on; under his shirt she was naked and all his! Pidge felt her move against him, as he kissed her even harder, plundering her mouth with his tongue.

When Allura felt Pidge's hands on her back, she couldn't believe the sensations he was creating in her body. His hands were so warm, and the fact that they were touching her bare skin was sending her over the edge. After being terrified that she would never see him again, the fact that he was here, and loved her, was more than she had ever expected. She was still on his lap, and felt his erection throbbing into her thigh.

The throbbing of his erection seemed to correspond to the ache in her core, which made her move against him in time to the throbbing. Without another thought she pushed herself closer to him, just wanting to feel safe and secure, as well as satisfy the ache in her core. Pidge, enjoying the way she felt, and what she was doing with her body against his was torn. He loved her, and wanted more of her, but at the back of his mind decided that after the day she had endured, well the pilot seat of Green Lion was not the place to pursue his desire.

Pidge lifted his head from kissing her, took a deep breath, and shifted her slightly so that she was sitting next to him in the chair, instead of on his lap. She looked at him with big eyes, and a trembling smile, and said, "I love you so much!" Pidge softly stroked her hair, and twirled one of the pieces around his finger. He loved the way her hair felt and was glad that he could feel it now. He asked "Can you tell me what happened? Do you want to tell me?"

"Pidge, it was awful! Maahox, he knows everything! He knew about us, just by, he said reading my mind, but it was more like he just looked at me." Allura went on to tell him what Maahox had said, including the information about Voltron. By the time she had finished, they had entered Arusian airspace. Pidge said "Well, that gives us a lot to work on! Let me take Green off of autopilot, and see what is happening with Keith." Pidge adjusted some controls, and felt Green change pace. He sent Lance a quick text message "What is happening?"

Allura stayed next to him, snuggled up with a smile on her face. Pidge didn't have to wait long for Lance's response. Lance's reply was to the point "He is foaming at the mouth at both of us " Allura saw Pidge reading Lance's reply, and said "It's not good, is it?" He showed her Lance's message, and she giggled. Pidge looked at her in surprise, and she said "Only Lance would include the smiley face. Listen, I'll tell him that it was at my request that you turned the com off, because it was!"

Pidge shook his head, and said "No, you don't need to get involved in this. I'll take the blame, and if he kicks me out of Galaxy Garrison, well I'm sure I can get a job with the Kingdom of Arus!" Pidge said, reaching over and kissing her again. Allura would have been content to let him go on kissing her, but she wasn't going to let him impale himself on his sword.

"Yes, you can get a job with the Kingdom." She stopped and got a wicked smile on her face, and then went on "However, I'm not letting you take the blame, and you are not going to get canned. Don't forget, you rescued the Princess!" Pidge looked at her and said "I don't care what happens to me, as long as I have you that is all that matters Allie!" He was all set to kiss her again, but she stopped him and said "We need to work out a strategy for Keith."

Keith was the first one back to the Castle, because that was Black's den. He was trying to calm down before he docked the lion. Lance had sent him a private message that said '_What the fuck is the matter with you? You're starting to scare me buddy! Be careful!' _He knew what Lance was trying to tell him, and was grateful for it when he arrived in the Control Room and saw Coran, Fredericks, Dorcas, Andre, and the staff from the Tower Defense team all waiting.

Lance's note had helped him, and he realized that screaming was not going to get him anywhere in this situation. What was done, was done he thought to himself, Pidge had rescued her. He could still feel the fury he felt on the ship, but hoped he could contain it. He almost didn't when he saw Allura come in with Pidge.

Hunk and Vince, along with Lance, showed up first, with Larmina and Daniel right behind them. It was barely two minutes later that Allura and Pidge walked in. Allura came in first, and Pidge was several steps behind her. Larmina and Dorcas went rushing up to her; with Larmina trying to hug her while Dorcas was trying to wrap a blanket around her.

When he saw her, Keith forgot all of his good intentions to stay calm, and went rushing up to her and said "Allura, Are you all right? What happened?" He would have put his hands on her, but Larmina was blocking him. He wanted to get close to her to touch her, but couldn't. It made him furious to think that Pidge had probably been able to hold her all the way back. Before Allura could get a word out, he turned to Pidge standing there and said "You know it is against the rules to turn your com off!"

Lance realized that Keith had totally ignored his message that he had sent. Only the Voltron team had been aware of what was going on with Keith and Pidge up to now. Lance knew that if Keith wasn't careful he was going to cross a line and open up the issue to the scrutiny of the Castle staff. He was all set to step in, but Allura beat him to it.

"Stop it!" Allura snapped in a cold, angry tone. She continued on "I told him to turn it off, as I have a headache, and the noise was making it worse!" Allura was careful not to say that his screaming was the problem, but she knew he would get the message. She also wanted everyone listening to understand why Pidge had done what he had.

"You have a headache Allura?" Keith asked in an incredulous voice. Allura gave him an icy glare and said "I've been bound, gagged, and dropped on the floor. Yes, I have a headache. I want to go take a hot shower, and lay down. I will tell you about Lotor and Maahox tomorrow!" With that she turned and walked out, with Larmina and Dorcas following after her.

During Allura's outburst, Pidge had been standing a little off to the side, trying not to look concerned. Keith turned to him now and said "What did she say about what happened?" Pidge and Allura had discussed what Pidge should say, so he was prepared. "Really not that much, Keith. After they got to the ship, they went to Maahox's lab, and Lotor was put into some kind of hagerium tank, to recharge. Maahox then sent her down to Lotor's quarters, where the slave girls dressed her in some outlandish outfit. That's where I found her."

"Is that all Allura said?" Keith asked, still looking for information. Pidge sighed, and said "That is all she said. The Princess didn't want to talk on the way back, and didn't want any noise because of her head. She slept most of the way." Pidge made it a point to talk slow, and to address Allie correctly, in contrast to how Keith was coming across. At the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be playing this game, but he was running out of patience with Keith.

Lance did not care for the cold, set expression Pidge had as he tried to answer Keith's questions. He saw how everyone was looking at Keith, and knew that he had to save his buddy before he caused anymore damage. He spoke up and said "I'm sure that Allura will give us all the details tomorrow. It's been a long day, and we should call it a night!"

Everyone looked relived and agreed with that idea. Keith was frustrated as he watched everyone walk away quickly. Lance came up to him and said "Buddy, we're going to your quarters to have a drink" He was also thinking at the back of him mind_ 'you need some sense slapped into you.' _


	23. Chapter 19B

_**Return to Galena – Part Three-B**_

As he and Lance walked down to his quarters he felt frustration building up inside him. Keith couldn't believe Allura had talked to him in such a cold tone, or given him that icy glare. He had no idea what had happened on the ship, and obviously Pidge was not going to help him. He wasn't sure Pidge was telling the whole story, and as he thought that, a wave of anger hit his brain.

Lance almost pushed him inside his quarters, and then made it a point to shut and lock the door. He turned to look at Keith, and could see the fury in his eyes. Lance pushed him into a chair and said "Ok, this needs to stop now! What the hell were you thinking out there?" Keith looked up at him, shocked at what Lance had just said.

"It was bad enough that you were shrieking like a banshee all the way home, and a lot of good that did you, right?" Lance looked at Keith as he said "You were all set to go after Pidge in front of the castle staff, for nothing more than rescuing Allura, and doing what she wanted him to do." He felt bad about having to say what he was going to say next, but knew he needed to get his point across to Keith.

He went on "Do you remember those five years when you were out searching for Black?" Lance asked him, and Keith nodded his head. "Who do you think kept your sorry ass alive? Pidge and I, and it was mostly Pidge. He did things I would never have been able to do for you, all the while he was working for Wade and rebuilding Arus!"

Lance went on "This has gone on for too long! What did Pidge ever do to you? You have been all over him for the last month! If that fact was known to the castle staff you would be even less popular than you are now!" Keith looked up in surprise at what Lance had just said to him. Lance noticed it and said "You might be Voltron's Commanding Officer, the great Keith Kogane, but you aren't exactly Mr. Congeniality!"

Lance continued on "I know what is going on here, and tonight almost everyone else did too." Keith started to say something, but Lance didn't give him a chance. "I remember when you first came back, and you were resentful about the time I spent with Allura. Now, you are doing it with Pidge, only it is worse! Probably because Pidge spends more time with her than I do."

Keith looked at Lance and said "That has nothing to do with it! He did not follow orders!" Lance rolled his eyes at that comment and told Keith "If that is the best excuse you can come up with, you are in for a lot of trouble!" Keith said to him "Are you done?"

Lance laughed and said "Oh, I'll go on all night, if that is what it takes for you to understand. You are only hurting Voltron by doing this." Keith was all set to say something, but Lance said quickly "I get it, you love Allura, fine! Just don't drag the whole team into your personal life! And Keith, think long and hard about what I just told you. You need to change your attitude to Pidge."

After he left, Keith sat on his bed, and knew that Lance was right. He was resentful of Pidge because of Allura. He couldn't find the time to talk to her, but Pidge could walk up to her office any time. Pidge knew all the castle staff, and interacted with them well.

Keith knew his present situation was his own making, because of his personality. He didn't reach out to other people; in many ways he was a solitary person. It was fine if people wanted to tell him things, but he didn't think to seek them out. He now realized that it was that attitude that hurt him with Allura.

Well that, and the fact that he loved her, but was scared to death about it. He came from a broken home, and had no real experience of love. One of the reasons he joined the service was because it was black and white, with specific rules to be followed. Duty came before anything else.

He knew his love for Allura made him hyper alert to anyone around her. He had been afraid that she and Pidge had something going on, but even he had to admit that he had not been able to find anything. And why had he spent all that time looking for something? In his mind, he knew it was easier to do that than confront what was really going on. Keith had a long night with those thoughts.

After Lance had finished trying to slap some sense into Keith _'really, he needs a couple of drinks and to get laid'_ was the thought at the back of Lance's mind, he went to find Pidge. Pidge had always been logical, but Lance was concerned that Keith might have pushed him over the edge. He had not cared for the look Pidge had on his face, while he was explaining Allura's story to Keith. He checked the Control Room, his office, and the Hanger Bay with no results. Looking at the time, he decided to try Pidge's room.

Lance went over there, and knocked on the door. It took a moment for it to be answered, but Pidge was there, in some pajama bottoms and a t shirt. He told Lance to come in, and set the small book he was holding down on his night table. Lance looked around the room, noticing that for once Pidge didn't have several monitors up. Lance had worked with Pidge for long enough to know how he operated.

Pidge had been reading his prayer book, after exchanging several text messages with Allie. He would have liked to have talked to her on the monitor, but she had said that Larmina was spending the night with her. He was trying to focus on the prayer book, and not on what Allie was wearing to bed. Lance's visit was a welcome distraction.

"Lance, what's happening?" Pidge said, indicating the desk chair to Lance. He sat down, and said "Well I just got done trying to slap some sense into Keith." Pidge shook his head, and said "I appreciate the effort, but we all know how he is about the Princess." Lance looked at him and said "When he first came back he was resentful of me, because of the time I spent with Allura. You're getting more of it, because you spend more time with her."

Pidge knew that was not the whole story; on some level Keith could sense what was between him and Allie. Keith didn't realize what he knew, but it was there under the surface. He said to Lance now "Do you think talking to him helped?' Lance laughed and said "Keep your fingers crossed. I will say though, since he was so busy with you, he forgot that I let Lotor and Maahox get away. But not before Larmina knocked Lotor out. Wouldn't want to meet that girl in a dark alley!"

Lance then remembered something that had been bugging him; he asked Pidge now "I need to ask you something about those journals, the ones that belonged to Allura's brother." Pidge looked at him, and said "What do you want to know. I haven't read them." Lance said "That is what I was wondering about, why she didn't get you to read them. Arusian is practically your first language." Pidge cocked his head and said "It was my idea for you to read them, Lance." Lance looked surprised at that, and said "Why me?"

Pidge said "Larmina had been asking to read the journals, and the Princess talked to me about it, because she knows I'm adopted. I told her that it was natural for Larmina to want to know about her parents." He stopped, and saw Lance nod his head, so he continued "She had heard a great deal about her Brother, and why he was banished. She was afraid of what he might have written about, so she didn't want to read it. I suggested you, since as we know, nothing shocks you!" Lance got a grin on his face and said "So my reputation is well known!" After a couple more minutes, Lance left and walked next door to his quarters.

As he was getting undressed, he replayed the conversation he had just had with Pidge in his mind. 'Thank goodness Pidge is rational' thought Lance; quite frankly if I was in his shoes I would have been tempted to punch Keith out. Lance knew Keith loved Allura, but he was sure that it was not reciprocated, and considering his behavior lately, was not likely to be. He also was coming to the conclusion that Keith was not the right man for her. He might love her, but Lance didn't think he would understand her well.


	24. Chapter 20

_**The Next Day**_

Hunk woke up much earlier than he liked to, but didn't want to miss his chance with Pidge. He had gone to talk to him last night, but when he heard Lance in Pidge's room he gave it up. Hunk thought it funny that Lance, who liked to complain about Pidge's long winded lectures, talked as much as Pidge did. However, Lance's favorite subjects were how wonderful he was, how great life was, and whatever tease he happened to have going on at the time.

Hunk had not been happy these last couple of weeks, with Keith's behavior toward his 'little buddy.' He had been watching out for Pidge ever since they were at the Academy together, and was prepared to do so again. He had been thwarted though, in talking to Pidge about it. It seemed like when Hunk had the time, Pidge was somewhere too public, or he was upstairs with the Princess. There had been one occasion that he thought he was going to get to talk to him, but Pidge got busy with something else.

Now, Hunk knocked on Pidge's door, determined to get to the bottom of what was really going on. Pidge answered the door, wondering who was knocking this early. It had taken him a while to get to sleep, between thinking about Keith's reaction, and what Allie had felt like when they were in his pilot's chair. He had been sound asleep, and wanted to go back there. He was all set to say something to that effect, when he saw Hunk standing there, looking determined and worried.

"Come in Hunk." He said as he opened the door, groaning inwardly! Pidge knew exactly what Hunk wanted to talk about, and he was dreading it. He especially wished he wasn't going to have to do it now, when he was still tired. Hunk said "Sorry to come by so early, but it just seems like we never have the chance to talk anymore."

Pidge went over and sat on his bed, saying "That's all right, Hunk, I understand." He looked at his good friend, and thought about everything they had been through together. Hunk continued to stand until Pidge said "You can sit down you know!" Hunk sat in the chair, and tried to figure out how to start the conversation. He had been so busy trying to figure out when, that he was at a loss now.

Hunk decided to go straight for the issue, and said "Pidge, you are my best friend and I know something is going on. What has happened with you and Keith?" Pidge sighed, wishing that Hunk was not always so direct in everything he did.

Pidge hated the thought of lying to Hunk. He had felt bad about having to do it with DJ Prong and Stereolatic, but he had rationalized it away by thinking of DJ Prong as a person that Hunk did not know. Since Hunk didn't know him, to Pidge's mind, it made it easier not to tell him. This matter was different though, as Pidge knew very well.

Hunk knew both him and Allie, and was close to both of them. Pidge knew that when the story came out, and he knew it would, he didn't want Hunk to feel foolish or hurt over what he had told him. He didn't feel right though, telling him the truth right now.

He had two reasons for not wanting to, and he thought both were valid. He felt that Allie should know if he was going to tell a team member because it would affect her. The second reason was one that Pidge felt bad about thinking, but the thought was there.

His friend was the kindest, and gentlest person Pidge had ever known, as well as the most good hearted one. However, he wasn't a deep thinker and wouldn't necessarily understand the complications of Pidge's relationship with Allie. He would be happy for them, and wouldn't mean to give them away, but very easily could.

Pidge wasn't bothered that Larmina knew about them, because at the end of the day she was family to Allura. Also, Larmina did not have the kind of interaction with the team members like Hunk did. He decided to start with the obvious comment, and see where it led. He said to Hunk "You know that Keith is in love with the Princess, right?"

Hunk nodded his head, and said "Yes he is! Who doesn't love her?" Hunk loved Allura too, but more in a worshipful kind of way. Pidge said "Well his five years away, has not changed those feelings." He stopped, wanting to see what his friend said. Hunk said "You mean he loves her romantically, right? Well then why doesn't he just ask her out?"

Pidge sighed, and said "That is a very good question, and one I don't know the answer to." He thought to himself, that if Keith would ask Allura out, she would turn him down, and maybe he would move on. He said to Hunk "Keith's being gone five years has been hard for him. He doesn't realize how much happened to us while he was gone."

Hunk thought about that and said "Now that you say that, I don't think he has ever asked me what I've been doing for the last five years." Pidge nodded his head, and said "He hadn't known about Coran being sick until Lance told him." Hunk look surprised, and Pidge went on "Keith is not the most outgoing person, as you know." Hunk nodded, and then said "But why has he been so upset with you?"

Pidge now knew he would somehow have to give Hunk an explanation that would not backfire later. He said to him "You know that I spend a lot of time with the Princess, right?" Hunk nodded his head and said "Of course, you are always working on something for the kingdom or the Castle. Everyone knows that." Pidge smiled, seeing a way around his dilemma; he said "Keith doesn't know that, because he has never asked what has happened on Arus."

Hunk suddenly smiled and said "He is jealous of the time you spend with the Princess?" Pidge knew he was skirting around the truth, but so be it; he said "That is my guess, and what Lance was telling me last night. He had just come from talking to Keith, and hopefully everything will be fine." Hunk was glad to hear that, left Pidge's room a much happier person. After Hunk had left, Pidge looked at his bed, and then at the clock, and decided he was up for the day. He went to work out, and then go see what was going to happen at breakfast

Keith planned it very carefully, to run into Pidge before breakfast. He had given a lot of thought as to what Lance had told him last night. He realized that he had allowed his jealousy to interfere with his judgment. He needed to stop resenting Pidge; Lance was right, he had kept him alive all those years. Keith wasn't sure if he had ever said thank you to him.

He had been so sure that Pidge and Allura were involved, even though he had no proof. He had not been able to come up with anything to justify his suspicions about them, and after last night he was sure there wasn't anything going on. When Pidge and Allura had come into the Control Room, they weren't touching or anything; hell, she didn't even look at Pidge. He knew if he had rescued her, he would have been holding on to her tight. Keith now believed that Allura had told Pidge to turn off the com link. He knew that Pidge was loyal to her and Arus; Pidge would probably throw himself off the castle if Allura told him to.

He had decided on his new strategy for dealing with them. He would control his resentment of Pidge, and he would get back into Allura's good graces. He was going to be cordial to Pidge no matter what. As far as Allura, he was going to give her some space for a week or two, and then talk to her. No more running away! He had it all planned out! As he was thinking those thoughts, Pidge came down the hall for breakfast.

Pidge saw Keith waiting for him, and wondered what was going to happen now. Keith walked up to him and said "Listen, we need to talk about last night." Pidge nodded his head, so Keith went on "I was so upset about Allura being kidnapped, that I let it cloud my judgment. I said some things I really should not of." Pidge was amazed that Keith had been willing to admit his culpability; at the back of his mind he wondered what Lance had said to him.

"Don't worry about it Keith, we were all very upset." Pidge told him, being willing to put it behind him. Keith asked him "Could you believe how they had redone the battle cruiser?" He and Pidge were talking about the ship as they walked into breakfast.

Everyone else but Allura was in the room, already eating quietly. Daniel and Vince had stayed up late talking about the whole trip, and Keith's behavior. Lance, on the other hand, having finally had it out with Keith, slept well. When they saw Keith and Pidge come into together, chatting about the ship, a collective breath was released. Things were going to be all right.

Allura had slept well, after a hot shower and something to eat. Larmina had spent the night with her, which Allura found very touching. Unfortunately, it meant that she and Pidge couldn't talk on the monitor, so they had exchanged some text messages. She had wanted to wear his clothes to bed, but couldn't because of Larmina; that was more information than she had wanted to share. Now, she was heading down the breakfast room, in her flight suit, feeling good. She was safe, and Pidge loved her, which made her smile.

As she entered the room her com link beeped. "Sophie, what is happening?" she asked her social secretary, as she got some food, and went to sit next to Larmina. At the back of her mind she saw that Keith and Pidge were sitting together and talking; thank goodness, she thought. She waited while Sophie said something, and then replied "No, I will not do an interview for 'Terran Vogue'." She managed a bite of her food, and the said "No, I don't care if they want to put me on the cover. Last year they put me on their 'Worst Dressed List', if you recall." Sophie must have said something else, because Allura replied "Decline with the usual courtesy. Thanks!"

She looked at everyone around the table and said "Good morning! I'm sure you all want to hear about Lotor and Maahox, right?" Lance looked at her and said "You look very well rested, and ready to go. But how did you make the 'Worst Dressed List'?" Hunk said "I think you dress beautifully." Daniel and Vince nodded their heads. Pidge and Keith, for different reasons, were not going to touch the subject at all.

"They said I had the fashion sense of a 19th century Archduchess; I had to look up what they meant, and I still don't really understand it!" Allura sounded annoyed. Vince said "Well that doesn't make any sense!" Allura smiled at him response. Larmina said "They think she wears too many clothes, and too old fashioned clothes." Pidge, thinking about that purple and gold outfit from last night, had to restrain a smile; the magazine would have loved her in that! Thank goodness only he got to see it.

Lance said "Arus is very conservative in those matters, but I guess the magazine does not understand it." Allura said "Plus, I don't do interviews! Anything I said would be open for misinterpretation!" She had a couple of bites of her breakfast, and then said, "I need to tell you everything Maahox said!"

After she got done relaying what Maahox had told her about Voltron, Keith thought to himself 'Oh great, Pidge's ancestors helped build Voltron'. He then remembered his plan, so he kept his mouth shut. Allura looked at Vince and said "What do you know about your heritage? Have you ever heard of the Mejiks?" Vince said "Nothing about Mejiks sounds familiar. My ancestors came from a part of earth called Africa, but that was centuries ago. I'm an only child, I grew up in New York City, and I'm Jewish. My parents are both doctors; actually most of my family is in the medical profession."

Allura looked at him in surprise "Isn't that a religion? I didn't think there were any religions left on earth." That was always one of the things that bothered her about earth, among many. She knew that her Kingdom was considered old fashioned, but people cared about each other, and religion was an important part of that.

Vince told her "At one time it was a religion, now it is probably more of a culture or belief system. We have certain rituals we do on special days, but that is more about family than anything else." Allura looked at him with interest, and said "We will have to talk; I think that sounds very special." She had always felt close to Vince, because she knew her Father had talked to him. He was the only other person who had experience that. Pidge understood it, but had never experienced it.

Pidge said "Well, most of the cultural heritage of Balto made it off before the Drules blew it up. I'll start combing through the archives and see what I can find. I'll look for references to Mejiks also." They spent the rest of breakfast talking about Maahox and Lotor.

Later that day Pidge went up to Allura's study; she had sent him a message saying she needed to talk to him. When he got there, she was sitting on the sofa with tea in front of her. He went over and sat next to her, wishing he could put his arms around her. She was dressed in a soft pink lace dress, with her hair pulled up in front, but loose down her back. "You look beautiful!" He told her in a low voice, knowing the door was open. She smiled at him and said "I guess everything is better between you and Keith?" Pidge took a cup of tea, to keep his hands occupied. He said "Lance talked to him, and I don't know what he said, but he apologized for how he behaved."

Allura sighed, and said "I'm glad to hear that. Unfortunately, I have some bad news for you." Pidge looked concerned and said "Is everything all right?" She reached over, and put her hand on his leg for a minute, and the removed it. "It's fine. In the midst of all the adventures yesterday, I forgot that I have to leave tomorrow, for a ten day tour of the Ice Realm." Pidge's heart sank when he heard that; he was going to miss her.

"I'll miss you while you are gone." He said, putting his cup down. "I was hoping that we could spend some time together tonight." Allura said, giving him a sly smile. Pidge was all set to say yes, when a thought occurred to him "We have a problem." He said to her. She looked at him worriedly, and he said "I'm on duty tonight, all night!"

She got a sad look on her face "You are?" She asked. Pidge said "Yes, it is my rotation, and I have already swapped it once, so I can't swap it again." He then asked "Do you think Rigsby would be suspicious if I go close the door?" Allura gave him a look and said "We just got Keith calmed down, and I would like to keep him that way!" She went on "Well we can talk everyday at least, and the time will go fast. At least you will be here nice and warm!"

"I promise I will warm you up when you get back." Pidge said, and then said in quiet voice "I love you!" Allura looked at him, smiled, and said in return "I love you too!"

While she was gone, Pidge kept busy with the Baltan archives, and helping Coran. Coran had stayed home, declaring that he was too old to be that cold all the time. Pidge helped him finish off some paperwork relating to the projects that had been completed during the year. He was familiar with the doings of the Kingdom, and he knew that Allie didn't want Coran over exerting himself. Surprisingly, Keith did not say anything about these activities; he had actually asked about a couple of changes that had happened since he had been gone.

The Baltan archives had been a disappointment so far. After not finding anything relating to Voltron, he started wondering if Voltron had been called something else. Vince was busy on the Mejiks angle, hoping to find something out about his abilities. Keith had been very cordial to Pidge, and even seemed to be in a better mood most of the time. Daniel was happy because he was flying every day, and Blue always welcomed him when he sat in the pilot's chair. Larmina was happy to have him take the lead; she preferred hand to hand combat!

It was getting to the end of the ten days, and the rest of the team was in the rec room, after dinner. Larmina was getting ready to show pictures that Allura had been sending her. Pidge and Hunk were studying a diagram on his tablet; he had talked to her every day, so he knew how the tour was going. Larmina started showing the pictures; most of them were of Allura in a big fur cape, looking at various ice buildings. Larmina said "I was talking to her the other day, and she said it is so cold all the time."

Pidge smiled at that; when they talked the other night she had told him that. She had also told him that she was wearing his sweat shirt and pants to bed every night. He was counting down the days until she got back; they already had plans to meet downstairs.

Vince and Daniel could not believe anywhere could have that much snow and ice, while Hunk who had once done a stint of duty on the Ice Planet of Diavosk, told them more than they wanted to know about being cold.

Keith was looking forward to having her back too, as he wanted to get his plan going. However, he thought it was good that she had been gone for ten days. He was sure a change of scenery would do wonders for her.


	25. Chapter 21

_**Allura's Return**_

The Lions were returning from practice, when they circled the Castle. Larmina announced over the com link "She's back!" Vince said over the Com, from Green Lion "How do you know?" Pidge said over the com "The Royal Standard is flying, and it only flies when the Princess is in residence." Keith was glad to hear that she was back, because he was sure it was going to be a new chapter for them.

"She said that she would see us at dinner, and that she wanted something hot to eat." Larmina announced with a laugh. Lance said "She's done with ice and snow? What do they eat up there I wonder?" Larmina said "She told me some of the stuff, and it sounded gross!" Daniel said "How do you think she eats all that?" Pidge knew the answer to that, but didn't say anything.

That night at dinner was very festive, with Coran joining them. Everyone dressed up in honor of Allura's return, even Keith. Allura was wearing a sapphire blue velvet dress, which was appliquéd with lace in the same shade of blue. It had cap sleeves of the lace, and the neckline was cut low enough to show off her creamy skin. It was decorated with sheer chiffon frills around the neckline, in the same sapphire color. Her gold hair was up, haloed around her face, with her cornet in front; her beautiful features were highlighted. Her only jewelry was some blue tear drop shape stones in the same color as her dress. Her neck was bare, which showed off her perfect skin and blue eyes.

Pidge knew exactly what the skin on her neck tasted like, and could hardly wait until later tonight. He was sitting down the table from her, and doing his best to act normally. As much as he would have loved to be next to her, they had their plan, and he knew what the payoff would be down the road. He had not seen her since she returned earlier, and now all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms.

Allura had managed to exchange one glance with Pidge, but it was enough! She had picked her dress out carefully, and when Dorcas had offered her the sapphire necklace that matched the earrings she turned it down. Dorcas told her that her neck looked too bare, but she knew the effect she wanted. Carefully looking down the table, she could tell that Pidge had noticed.

She was intrigued at how she and Pidge could communicate without saying a word. Sometimes it was a thought, or a glance, but they always knew what was going on with the other. It was warm and comforting when they were together, but hard when they were apart. She thought about Pidge's comment, quite a while ago. He had said that he knew what a physical person she really was, but only he saw it. Now, when she looked at Pidge, she felt warm and secure.

Allura told them some funny stories about the trip, while they told her what had been happening since she had been gone. The big news was that the chef was doing better, and the food had improved. Allura said that after what she had been eating, anything would be an improvement. Everyone else thought the meal moved quickly, but from Allura and Pidge's point of view, it was a long occasion.

Keith was thrilled to be sitting next to Allura, with Lance on the other side. He was having a hard time not staring at her. He was so used to seeing her in her flight suit, or some fussy, old fashioned dress, that seeing her now, as a beautiful woman was blowing his mind.

He thought 'how did I miss the transformation?' as he looked at her beautiful blue eyes, dancing like the dangling earrings. Her dress fit her perfectly to her curves, and her skin reminded him of whipped cream. He thought about Lance's comment 'We're all five years older!' He suddenly understood that Allura had grown up, from that eighteen year old girl he had left in the garden.

Later that night, Allura headed down to the basement. She stopped at the tombs, but didn't stay, going over to the secret room. She went into the room, and turned around to shut the door; Pidge was already there. He pushed her up against the door, and started kissing her, cradling her head in his hands. As their tongues met, he remembered how good she tasted, and he kissed her hard and deep.

Allura felt his body against hers, and hugged him even tighter, letting her hands play over his body. He was tight, and well muscled; Allura enjoyed exploring his body! It was a couple of minutes before they stopped, breathing hard. "I am so glad you are back! I missed you so much!" Pidge said, and started kissing her again. Allura let her tongue explore his mouth, before he pushed into hers. Her hands were moving up and down his body, hungrily touching everywhere.

When they stopped again Allura said "It's been so long! You feel so good!" Pidge still had her up against the door, but she was pushed into his body, and could feel everything. Her legs felt like jelly, and her core was aching. Her arms were still around him and she looked up at him "You are so warm!" He laughed and played with her hair, that was now loose and down. "I promised I would warm you up." He said, rubbing his nose against her hair, remembering how good it smelled.

"You need to tell me everything that has been happening." She said, leading him over the sofa; she wasn't sure how much longer her legs would have supported her. She snuggled with him for the next couple of minutes, while he told her all the little details she wanted to hear. "Thank you for helping Coran, Pidge, he said it made a big difference." She told him, and then asked "Did Keith give you a hard time?"

Pidge shook his head and said "No, he has been very cordial. I don't know what Lance said to him, but he seems more like his old self." Pidge thought for a moment, and then said, "He doesn't seem so concerned about us, maybe that is because you have been gone." Allura looked up at him and said "Well, it will be interesting to see how it is, now that I'm back."

Pidge moved his hands to around her waist, and asked "So any more trips planned?" Allura shook her head and said "No, I'm home for quite a while." Pidge reached over and started kissing her neck, then whispered in her ear "I'm glad. It's been lonely without you Allie." Allura, who was enjoying the way he was kissing and licking her, with some gentle nips along the way, said "I was lonely too."

She had on some sweat pants, with a plain buttoned shirt that had a camisole underneath it. Neither shirt was tucked in, and it took Pidge no time to get his hands under the top shirt. It was a tight fit, and he brought his hands out and started unbuttoning the buttons, while he continued to play with her neck.

"I spent all evening looking at your neck, wondering if it tasted as good as I remembered." He said, as he gently licked her earlobe, then sucked on it. Allura sensed what he was doing with his hands, but didn't care, being so overwhelmed by the feelings that were coursing through her body. She had missed having him touch her, and bring her body to life. Allura moved her hands to his hair, and said "Does it?" She heard him say "mmm," as his hands were on her body again.

He made it a point to move them very slowly, remembering the effect this had had on her last time. He was thrilled when he got the same response. At the back of his mind he knew he was playing with fire, but they had not had any time together since the trip back from Galena, and she was so responsive. Pidge reached up, and slowly cupped one of her breasts, enjoying the rounded softness through her camisole.

Allura started making some small noises, as Pidge cupped her breast, while kissing and nipping at her neck. Her breast filled his hand, and he couldn't get enough of her. He took his thumb and lightly rubbed it against her nipple, feeling it harden at his touch. Allura arched her back, as a sex moan escaped from her lips.

For Pidge, her moan was like gasoline on his fire; for Allura she felt like he was rubbing the ache in her core. As she moaned again, Pidge felt a shudder of desire hit his body and erection hard. In response he bit on the skin he had been kissing, and then sucked as the feelings washed over him.

In spite of the fog that was overwhelming her brain, she felt the shift in Pidge as his desire ratcheted up. She knew if she didn't stop him now, he would not be stopping. "Pidge, Pidge!" she said, trying to shift position, to break his concentration. He sensed what she was doing, and knew that it was for the best, but he still groaned as she pulled away.

"I think it is probably a good thing that I won't be traveling anymore." She said, as she watched him. Pidge looked at her, with her loose hair, unbuttoned shirt, and red camisole trimmed with lace; one part of him wanted to push her back on the sofa and have his way with her. He knew that if he started it again, she wouldn't stop him, or want to stop him. Pidge reminded himself that while she would enjoy it tonight, she would have recriminations tomorrow.

He smiled at her and said "Yes, it is a good thing you are going to be around. I miss you too much when you are gone." He paused and then said "I love you! You should wear red more often, it looks spectacular on you!" He looked at her again, and taking a deep breath said "I think I need you to button your blouse."

Allura smiled at him, loving how he was looking at her, all aroused with glittering eyes and his breath coming hard. She still couldn't believe what she could do to him. He always seemed so cool and logical anywhere else, but she knew the other side to him.

She buttoned her shirt, leaving only the top part of the red lace showing against her creamy skin. Pidge loved the way the lace looked against her chest. As he was admiring it, he looked up at her neck, remembering how it felt against his tongue. Suddenly he looked at the left side of her neck, and his eyes got wide.

"Allie, we have, I mean you have, I mean I did." Pidge stopped, and she looked at him not understanding what he was trying to say. He looked at the mark on her neck, and knew exactly when he had done it; remembering it he smiled. Allura was still looking at him in puzzlement. Pidge said "I got a little excited, and well, there is a mark on your neck."

Allura laughed and said "Oh, you've put marks there before, but they are always gone by morning." She and Pidge were very physical with each other, so she didn't understand why he was bothered now. "Allie, this is probably not going to be gone by tomorrow morning. It is rather large and red." He said reaching over and lightly laying his finger on the spot, about halfway up her neck.

She took his hand, and interlaced her fingers with his, saying "Don't worry about it; I'll just wear some blouses with high necks." Pidge realized she would need to see it, so said instead "What about Dorcas, I bet she'll have something to say. Does she know about us?" Allura shook her head, and said "No, I haven't said anything to her, and I always give her the night off if we are going out. And why would she say anything about my neck?"

The next morning, Allura had gotten up and done a quick shower, and now had her robe around her while she sat at her dressing table. When she had gotten up to her room last night, after one last kiss with Pidge, she had looked in the mirror. She understood then what Pidge was talking about; it was rather large and red. There had been so many feelings cascading over her body last night but she had a general idea of when it had happened. Thinking about it, she decided that she needed to make sure that her clothes stayed buttoned!

Dorcas was in the room, and had seen Her Highness' neck; she decided it was time to say something about what had been going on. Dorcas wasn't born yesterday, and she had been a young woman once too. However, she had not been Crown Princess!

"Your Royal Highness, begging your pardon, but we need to talk." Dorcas came over and stood next to her. Allura looked up at her expectantly and said "Yes, Dorcas, what about?" Dorcas took a deep breath and said "Your Highness, I have not been blind to what has been going on. I was young once and in love, and I know the signs." She stopped, while Allura looked at her in surprise.

"Your Highness, it is not seemly for you to be sneaking around with an unsuitable boyfriend; you are the Crown Princess." Dorcas said, as Allura looked up at her in surprise and said "What makes you think he is unsuitable?" Dorcas sniffed and said "If he wasn't unsuitable you wouldn't be sneaking around." Allura had to smile at her logic, and now she said "Maybe we just want some privacy?"

"If you want privacy, you should not be indulging in the kind of activities that lead to those marks on your neck!" Dorcas said, giving her a stern look. She went on "Your Royal Highness, you are a woman and you need to get married; if Lord Montrane can't find someone, maybe you need to do it. You need a man in your bed. I'll go get you a high necked blouse." She turned and went into Allura's closet.

While Allura was waiting for Dorcas to come back, she got a thrill as she thought about what it would be like to be with Pidge every night! As she thought about it, a smile came to her face. Thinking about last night, and what Pidge would do if there was nothing to stop him from making love to her, she realized something.

When Dorcas came back with some clothes, Allura said to her "If, as you say, I get married, and get a man in my bed, I would probably still get these marks." Allura waited to see what her reaction was going to be. Dorcas sighed heavily and said "At least they would be from your husband, which makes it different. If only your Mother was still alive!"

Later that day Pidge walked up to Allura's study, to go over an idea he had come up with, regarding the Ice Realm. He was also curious to see if Dorcas had said anything about her neck. Rigsby was on duty, and told him to go on in. When he went in, Coran was there, talking with Allura, who was sitting on the sofa. They all chatted for a couple of moments, and then Coran excused himself, saying "I'll make those changes, and send it to you for review."

He sat down next to her on the sofa and with a grin said "I like the blouse!" Allura blushed at the way he was looking at her. She looked beautiful in a white high collar blouse, decorated with pleats and tucks. Her skirt was soft yellow, and a sash of the same yellow was tied around her waist, with a big bow in the back. Once again the thought came to him, she was like a present, all wrapped up, just for him.

Pidge asked "So am I in trouble with Dorcas?" Allie, remembering the lecture she had gotten, about needing a proper man, blushed. Pidge grinned when he saw that. She said "I didn't want to tell her about us, because I didn't want to go into the whole thing with Keith and why were we keeping it private." Pidge could see her logic on that, so he nodded his head. She went on "Let's just leave it that I got a lecture about proper behavior for a Crown Princess." That made Pidge laugh, and he gave her a knowing grin saying "I think your behavior is wonderfully proper!" His remark had them laughing and giggling!


	26. Chapter 22

_**The Honors List**_

Keith was in a good mood. Allura had been back for over two weeks, and he had put his plan into action. He had been able to have several nice talks with her, mostly about Arus. She told him about the changes that had come about, as well as the restoration of the buildings around the square. She had taken him around to the restored Cathedral, and pointed out the various art works. She was moved especially, he could tell, by the altar piece.

Keith admired everything, but knew the deeper meaning was lost on him. He was just glad that he and Allura were friends again. He realized that he had made many mistakes when he first came back. After the shock of the battle, he had been resentful of the role that Lance had taken on. Of course, dealing with Wade had not helped the situation. He knew that he had been self-absorbed and only thought about events in relation to himself.

He thought he was doing well with Pidge too. He made it a point not to mind if Pidge was up in Allura or Coran's office. Pidge had shared what researched he had been trying to do on the Nexus problem, and whether Balto had really been involved in the original programming of Voltron. Keith was still dealing with his suspicions about Allura and Pidge though.

It was more like his gut was telling him something was going on with them. However, he had not seen any evidence of a relationship. There had been times when that gut feeling had saved his life, but now he was thinking it was a side product of his feelings for Allura.

Keith had also reconciled himself to Daniel flying Blue. He and Larmina had taken over for Allura when she had been gone, but he knew that Daniel had done all the flying. Allura had flown Blue several times since she had been back, and Keith had realized that she had changed. She was still a top-notch pilot, but she wasn't a top-notch combat pilot anymore. There was a difference, and Keith was sure that the change in her related to what had happened when she had been kidnapped.

He was waiting for the official request to come, to let Daniel take over Blue. Keith had to admit that Daniel was a good pilot, and had bonded with Blue. Keith hoped that as he matured he would not be so rash. Then he thought of Lance, and decided that it would probably not happen for a long time.

While Keith was thinking his thoughts, Pidge, Hunk, and Larmina were in the rec room. Hunk was trying to teach Larmina how to play poker, with Pidge adding tips. Pidge was not allowed to play, as he counted cards and always won. She had tried to play with Daniel and Vince, but hadn't understood the game well, so she lost every time. Pidge had the programming from the Nexus up, along with the ancient Baltan alphabet. He was hoping to see if there were any similarities between them.

Daniel and Vince came into the room, and smiled when they saw Hunk explaining poker to Larmina. Vince said "You know I will kick your butt again, just like last time." Pidge looked up and said to Daniel and Larmina "Does he win every game?" They nodded their heads, and Larmina said "It is like he knows what our cards are!" Pidge gave Vince a hard look, and said to him "I think we need to talk later." Pidge was pretty sure Vince could count cards, like he could.

"I have something I need to talk about, well really ask about." Daniel said to Pidge and Hunk. They looked at him, and he went on "Several people have congratulated me on being on the Honors List. What does that mean? I didn't think we got grades in our classes here." Hunk said "That is right, Fall Court is next week. Let's see who else is on the list." He brought up a monitor, and started scanning.

"Fall Court, what is that?" Daniel asked. Larmina explained to him "The Kingdom holds two 'Courts' a year in the throne room, Spring and Fall. All the nobility, branches of the services, castle personnel, and whoever else wants to go get together." She stopped, and then went on "My Aunt wears full court dress and diamonds, and stands for several hours. In the spring the debutantes are presented, and in the fall, awards and honors are given out."

"What is a debutante?" Daniel asked, trying to process all the information Larmina had given him. "They are eighteen year old girls, who are being presented to society. It means they are considered grown up." Larmina told him. Pidge laughed and said "Larmina will be presented in a couple of years, you all should stick around!" Larmina gave him an angry stare at his remark. Hunk said "It means that they can get married." She glared at Hunk, and said "Who is on the list?"

Hunk was scanning it and said "Well, here you are Daniel; oh, Pidge, you, and I are on it too. Do you know why?" Pidge knew why, and he knew what their awards were, and suspected what Daniel's might be. He would have to confirm with Allie on that one. However, he didn't say any of that, instead said "I think it is something to do with the work we did on the restoration of Arus."

Hunk laughed and said "Either way, I'd better make sure my full dress uniform fits; do you boys have the correct clothes?" Daniel wasn't sure, but Vince said "Yes, we do." He turned to Daniel and said, "He means our dress uniforms from the academy, dude!" Hunk said to Pidge and Larmina "You should go over the drill with him, so he doesn't fall on his face!"

Daniel looked at Pidge and Larmina with alarm; he said "What do you mean the drill?" Larmina said "You really don't think you just waltz up to my Aunt and she gives you the award? It is a very formal process, designed to show respect for the throne." She turned to Pidge and said "Let's show him! I'll be my Aunt, and you can be Daniel."

Larmina went to the far wall, and said "Pretend that I'm my Aunt." She then proceeded to mimic swinging a sword around. Daniel looked at her and said "Why are you pretending to swing a sword?" He was starting to think whether he wanted to be involved in this 'court' thing at all. Back at home, a court was where you went when you were in trouble!

Larmina giggled and said "If my Aunt is bestowing a title on someone, she has a special sword that she uses, to touch the person on either shoulder. It is really heavy, and she told me once that the first time she did it, she almost decapitated the person." Daniel by now was looking very worried, and Pidge took pity on him.

"The Princess, more than likely, will put a medal around your neck." He said, and then went on "There is a certain way you walk up to her, and what you do. Here, watch." Pidge went and stood on the opposite wall from Larmina. He said "Your name will be called, so you will walk up so far." He demonstrated that, stopping about three feet in front of Larmina. "After you get to about here in front of her, stop and salute. You will be in uniform; if you were in civilian dress you would bow." Pidge looked over at Daniel, to make sure he was following what was being said.

He continued on "After you have saluted, she will incline her head, and you will step one large pace forward and stop. The medal will be on a ribbon, which she will take from the tray next to her. Once she picks up the medal, you will bend from the waist, so she can put it around your neck. After she does that, you stand up, salute again, she will say a few words, and then you step back several paces. You stop, and only then can you turn around and go back to your place."

Pidge and Larmina looked over at him, and were shocked to see him laughing. Lamina went racing over to him and demanded "What are you laughing about!" Daniel kept on laughing and said "You people really expect me to do all that! I'm from earth! We don't have any of that silly garbage about royalty and the dignity of the throne!" Hunk and Vince were looking at him with a shocked expression on their faces.

Daniel went on "This place is so out of date, no one goes in that kind of business anymore. On earth everyone is equal, no one is 'The Protector of the People, Defender of the Faith' that seems to be what happens here. Don't get me started on that entire religious BS that goes on, everyone knows god is not real!"

Daniel had barely gotten that last sentence out before Larmina had tackled him to the ground, saying "Don't make fun of my Aunt that way! Who do you think you are?" She was especially mad at his flippant use of two of her Aunt's titles. Hunk and Vince looked over at Pidge, and Vince got very scared. He had never seen cold fury before, but he was now. Pidge had gone very stiff, his eyes were very narrow, and his mouth was drawn in a tight line.

"Larmina, get up!" He said to her, in an authoritative tone, and then said "Larmina!" Vince was surprised when Larmina got off of Daniel without another word. Pidge walked over to Daniel and said "You are entitled to your opinions. I would suggest though, that you remember that you are a guest of Arus. Before you make comments about the culture of the planet, you should take some time to learn about it." He turned and walked out, with Larmina right behind him.

Daniel got up from the floor, and looked over at Hunk and Vince, "What was that all about. They were really serious about all that throne stuff?" Daniel had grown up on earth, and was used to speaking his mind. Vince said "I have never seen anyone that mad! Even when I was flying with Keith, he wasn't that scary." Hunk looked over at Daniel, and shook his head at him, saying "I think you just crossed a line you shouldn't have."

Daniel went into dinner that night, still puzzled about the reaction that he had gotten earlier. From his point of view, things were weird in Arus, so what! When he got to the table, he saw that Larmina and the Princess were not there. He wasn't surprised about the Princess, because she couldn't always join them; Larmina was usually there. He noticed that Pidge was not there either.

Keith came in right behind Daniel, and said "Is Pidge eating with us?" Hunk looked over at Daniel, and then said "He said he was having dinner with Larmina and the Princess." Daniel reached for some food, saying as he did "Do you suppose he salutes the Princess before he sits down to eat with her?"

Lance looked over at Daniel and said "Danny my boy, you amaze me. When you have already dug yourself into a hole so deep it is falling in on you, you keep digging!" Daniel looked over at him, not understanding; and why wasn't anyone eating? Keith said to him "You have caused a lot of trouble today, Daniel." Daniel looked surprised and said "But how?"

Keith said to him "You have insulted the Crown Princess, the Royal House, the Kingdom of Arus, and their religion. You also mocked Pidge's beliefs." Hunk said "You don't do that to someone." Daniel looked up in disbelief, and said "He really doesn't believe all that does he? I thought he just went along with it to keep the Princess happy."

Hunk said "He is very faithful, he prays every night, and goes to Church every Sunday!" Daniel looked surprised and said "But he is a genius! He is the most logical person in the world; there is no way he believes in all those fairy tales, stuff about god, and the royal family!" Hunk did not understand about Pidge and religion, but he knew that it was very important to him. As far as Hunk was concerned, that is all he needed to know, and he would stand by his friend no matter what.

Keith sighed, and said "I don't know how Pidge's mind works." At the back of Keith's mind he was thinking_ 'that is so true'_, but what he said was "I don't know how he reconciles the whole thing. What I know is that he is very loyal to Arus and to the Princess. And Larmina is very loyal to her Aunt and her heritage."

Daniel was not a bad kid at heart, and he was starting to realize what trouble he was in. The Princess had always been kind to him, and he did fly her Lion a lot. He looked around the table and said "I guess I put my foot in it, huh?" When he got no response from anyone, he said to Keith "What do I have to do to make it right?"

Keith picked up a platter, and after taking some food off of it, started passing it around. He said to Daniel "Tonight you are going to write a formal letter of apology for what you said. Tomorrow morning at breakfast, you will present it to the Princess." He stopped, looked hard at Daniel, and then went on "You will also at breakfast stand up and in front of everyone apologize to the Princess and Larmina for insulting Arus, and to Pidge for mocking his beliefs."

Lance laughed and said "And when you get done apologizing to Pidge, you can tell him thank you. I understand he got Larmina off of you before she took you out!" Vince, who had been quiet through all this, wondering what was going to happen to his friend. He said now "He just ordered her off, and she listened! I've never heard him talk like that before."

Lance said "I don't know if it was his growth spurt, but he has really been feeling his oats lately!" Hunk said, "I would have to agree with that." Keith hoped that it was only his growth spurt.


	27. Chapter 23

_**Dinner in the Royal Dining Room**_

Larmina was sitting with Pidge and Allura in the dining room, in the family quarters of the royal wing. After the argument with Daniel, she had gone up to talk to her Aunt about the whole thing; it had helped. Her Aunt suggested that they have dinner together, and invite Pidge to join them. Larmina offered to stay in her room, but her Aunt said of course not! The dining room was small and warm, with an oval table that could seat six. It was decorated in greens and yellows, with flowers and trellis work on the fabric.

She had been concerned she would feel like a third wheel, but she was actually having a good time. Her Aunt and Pidge talked about a lot of stuff that was interesting. She had not known her Aunt liked the theater that much, or that Pidge shared her interest. They had seen several plays, and musicals which they discussed with her. Larmina had only seen her Aunt as either her Aunt, or the Crown Princess. She had never thought of her as a young woman with interests and opinions of her own.

She was still furious with Daniel, but as she thought back to what they had talked about on Blue Lion, she realized that he was right about her Aunt. Daniel had pointed out to her that her Aunt was not that old, and she could see that now. She could also see that Pidge was nuts about her, and that her Aunt felt the same way. Larmina had to marvel at how they could act so normally around everyone else, when they were so obviously in love. She had a lot to think about, after she said good night to them after dinner.

Pidge was glad to be having dinner with Allie, and he didn't care if Larmina was there or not. He liked Larmina, and she had been very loyal to her Aunt. From Pidge's point of view, since she knew about them they didn't have to act like there was nothing going on. It didn't matter if he put his arm on the back of her chair, or if they talked about a play they had seen. He and Allie had spent some time together since the night of her return. They had been out a couple of times, and had met in the basement too.

However, before Allie would agree to meet him down there again, she laid out ground rules of what he could and couldn't do. He knew it was for the best, and was so nuts over her he would have agreed to anything. Plus, when he thought about how easily things seem to escalate between them, he understood where she was coming from.

After Larmina left, Allie said to him "Why don't we go outside on the balcony for a couple of minutes. It's chilly, but some fresh air would be nice." She was wearing a beautiful chocolate brown velvet dress, trimmed with massive amounts of heavy cream colored lace. Her neck and some of her chest was bare, just enough to let Pidge fantasize about the rest. The chocolate brown set off her blue eyes and gold hair; the top part was pulled up, and had pearls and lace looped through it, while the back hung loose.

Pidge was still upset about this afternoon, and wondering why he had not let Larmina punch Daniel out. However, he put that out of his mind, looked over at Allie, and said "You seem very happy!" They were leaning against the balcony rail, close together. She looked up at him and said "I am very happy. I had a wonderful dinner with charming company, and I finally made a decision on flying."

She waited for him to say something about that. He was pretty sure he knew what the decision was, and up until this afternoon would not have had a problem with it. Looking out over the night sky, he took a deep breath and said "What did you decide?" Allie knew exactly what his concern was, and hoped that it wasn't justified. "I'm not going to fly combat missions anymore, Pidge. I can't do it; it seems like Blue is almost fighting me when I try any battle maneuvers." She stopped, and then said "It is almost like he knows I'm in love and have lost my edge." She looked away as she said it. She knew it was the right decision but it was still hard.

Pidge put his arm around her, hoping no servants were peeking through the window, and said "A part of me is going to miss you, not being up there, but I'm also going to be glad that you are here safe. I was so frantic when Lotor had kidnapped you. I love you very much." He squeezed her tight to him, and she put his arms around his body, and buried her face in his chest.

Pidge decided to bring up the subject that was bothering him, so he said "Do you still want Daniel to fly Blue?" She looked at him, and said "I am trusting that the Lions always know the character of a person. I don't think his remarks were malicious, just unthinking." She went on "From what I've picked up in talking to Daniel, he was raised without a lot of supervision. He is the youngest, the only boy, and it sounds like they rather let him run wild."

Pidge looked at her with interest, so she went on "Arus is very different from earth, and to someone like Daniel the difference will be huge. I also wonder if maybe he wasn't a little overwhelmed about the whole 'Court' thing. Pidge thought about that for a moment, and said "Well, Larmina did tell him that you almost decapitated someone once!"

Allie looked at him with a surprised look, and said "She said what?" Pidge told her the story, and she almost rolled her eyes. "I love her greatly, but there are times when she goes too far!" Allie said, and then going on "I would not take his statements about religion personally; he has no experience of it, so of course he doesn't understand it. But maybe one day he will."

Pidge smiled at her and said "I think you are seeing it the right way. I just got so mad at the way he was flinging those statements around. I almost let Larmina beat him up!" Allie gave him an impish grin and said "I would have let you explain to his family why he was in a full-body cast!" Pidge took her hand and said, "Let's go inside. I'm getting cold and I have something for you!"

They went inside, and walked through the dining room, into the living room. It was decorated in soft yellows, and pinks, with touches of cream and green. He said to her "I like this room! I remember when you decided to redo these rooms!" The redecoration of the family wing of the castle had been an important project for Allie. He appreciated how every room was warm, welcoming, and had comfortable seating.

When Pidge had first arrived, he had slipped a padded box into a corner of the room. Luckily, Higgins the Butler had been there, talking to Allie, so she didn't notice. He went over and picked it up, while she sat down the sofa. He brought it and handed it to her with a smile, saying "I thought you might like this!"

Allie took the padded, brown leather box and opened it. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a necklace composed of diamond circles joined together. At each joint a long delicate diamond spray hung down, and at the end of each spray was a flower set with rubies. The sprays were different lengths, giving it the effect of raining flowers.

"Oh Pidge, it's beautiful! You shouldn't have, Oh!" She said, looking at him in surprise. He said "Why should I not have? I hope it will inspire you to wear red more often." She knew what he was referencing, and blushed as she thought about it. Pidge, seeing her blush, felt a rush of attraction and desire; he wanted to hold her so badly.

He got his wish when she leaned over and put her arms around him, and moved closer. He put his arms around her waist, and said into her ear "I think this couch is more comfortable than the one in the basement." She laughed at that, as she put her hands on his chest and looked up at him. He reached down and kissed her, letting his tongue explore her mouth.

When they stopped he felt her hands moving up and down his chest, her fingers making his skin tingle. He got a wicked grin on his face and asked "Allie, how come you can play with my chest, but I can't play with yours?" She looked at him wide eyed and said "It has a different effect on me than it does on you!" He looked at her and said "I don't mind, and I enjoy you touching me; I was just curious." He started kissing her again, and she responded eagerly.

After a couple of minutes she pulled back, and said "I want to put the necklace on!" He took it out of the box, and undoing the clasp, put it around her neck as she pulled her hair up. After fastening the clasp, he let his fingers linger on her neck, which sent shivers up and down her spine. After he had gotten it on her, he looked at it.

The diamond circles nestled perfectly along her collar bone, while the diamond sprays and ruby flowers quivered slightly, reflecting light. Allie jumped up, and went over to a mirror, hanging on the wall. "It's so beautiful! But Pidge, you shouldn't have done something this extravagant!" Pidge came up in back of her, and put his hands on her waist.

"Why should I not! Do you know how much money Stereolatic makes? And, the new songs have been big hits too. DJ Prong is probably going to be nominated for some awards!" Pidge told her, feeling her lean back against him. He went on "You will not have to worry about anyone else wearing a necklace like that. I asked the jeweler to not copy it, so you have the only one."

Allie smiled at him in the mirror, remembering the conversation from the play. She said "Well, I'm only going to wear it around the castle, and not to any public events!" He nuzzled her ear and whispered into it "Do you think it might be a bit much at the breakfast table?" She laughed, and said "I'll wear it tomorrow morning!" She turned around in his arms, and they started kissing.

When Allie and Pidge had gone from the dining room into the living room, they had not shut the door between the two rooms. Higgins came up from the kitchen, and went into the dining room, to start clearing the dishes. He happened to look over towards the living room, and saw through the door Her Royal Highness, and the young Commander kissing.

He got a knowing smile on his face, and left the dining room quietly. There had been speculation among the castle staff about the Princess and the young Commander. As the Butler he had not joined in, knowing that it was beneath him; but that didn't keep him from listening. The general consensus was that Commander Stoker was a nice young man, who had done a lot for Arus. He was a brave fighter, a good pilot, and a faithful man.

Some of the staff were concerned that he was not a Prince, but most of them felt that their Princess would do better with someone like him, than some foreign Prince who wouldn't understand Arus. They wondered why the Princess didn't see that. Higgins would never say anything about what he saw to his underlings, but he now knew that the Princess has seen the Commander's qualities.

After Pidge left the third floor, he headed down to his room and went inside. It was barely a minute before there was a knock on the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Daniel standing there, in workout clothes. He almost smiled when he saw that Daniel had an Academy sweatshirt on, identical to the one that he had lent to Allie. However, he remembered the events from earlier today, so he just looked at him.

Daniel was proud of the fact that nothing scared him, but right now he would have admitted that he was scared! He said "I was hoping I could talk to you for a couple of minutes." He waited to see what Pidge would do. Pidge remembered what Allie had told him about Daniel, so he stepped aside and let him come in. He indicated the desk chair to Daniel.

Daniel had never been in Pidge's room before, and was surprised at how small it was. He was all set to say something about it, but decided his comments had caused enough trouble all ready. He walked over and sat down on the chair, while Pidge sat on the bed. Daniel took a deep breath and said "Since I've been on Arus, I have started to realize that I was rather badly brought up."

Pidge gave him a 'no kidding' look, and Daniel went on "I should not have said what I did today, it was very rude. I really didn't know what I was talking about, and I don't know anything about royalty or religion." He looked very apprehensive, and Pidge realized it had taken a lot for Daniel to come talk to him.

Pidge said, quoting Allie, "I don't think you meant your remarks maliciously, but you need to think before you make statements like that." Pidge waited to see what Daniel would say. Daniel sighed and said "You are right; I do need to think first. I just don't get all that bowing and saluting stuff. Do you really go to Church?"

"Why does that surprise you Daniel?" Pidge asked him, wanting to see what he was going to say. Daniel replied "It's just that on earth, we don't have religion, and don't believe in that kind of thing. Everything has been proven with science and technology." He stopped, and then said "You are a technological genius, and one of the most logical people I've ever met. I guess it doesn't make sense."

Pidge realized that Daniel really wanted to know. He said to him "Science and technology do not explain everything. Can they explain the link with the Lions?" Daniel thought about that, while Pidge went on "There is a lot that can't be explained rationally, but faith helps you understand that. You have seen the difference between earth and Arus, right? I don't mean the royalty, but the way the people are here?"

Daniel said "Yes, it is different. No one is really in a hurry, and they don't seem to be as concerned about success." Pidge said "Success is measured differently here Daniel. One of the tenants of Arusian faith is that you are not put here just to make lots of money, and buy lots of things." Pidge looked at Daniel, and then said "You are here to help your fellow man, and they are here to help you. A good way to think about it is, 'Life is not the destination, it is the journey, and it is not just the journey but the people you meet along the way'. Everyone you meet comes into your life for a reason, and you should do you best to figure out that reason, whether you like the person or not."

Daniel thought about that for a moment, and then said "That is very different than everything I have learned. You have given me a lot to think about. Thank you." Daniel started to get up, and then said "Oh, I'll be formally apologizing at breakfast tomorrow, but I would like to apologize now too." Pidge shook his hand and said "I accept. Now you'd better go get some sleep!"

_**Author's Note: Bonus points to who figures out what real life celebrity owns that necklace!**_


	28. Chapter 24

_**Breakfast**_

Allura was the last one down for breakfast the next morning, and Pidge had to work very hard at not grinning at her. She had on a crisp white blouse, trimmed with red ribbon at the cuffs, and a red plaid skirt. Around her neck was the necklace of diamond circles, diamond strands, and ruby flowers falling from it. The stones were catching the overhead light and sparkling, which only seemed to increase the illumination of her face. She looked beautiful, and he loved the fact that she was wearing the necklace he had given her.

Larmina noticed the necklace right away, and knew she had not seen it before. She was all set to say something to her Aunt, but stopped. She wondered if it had been a gift from Pidge to her Aunt; if so she probably shouldn't say anything. She decided to wait and talk to her later.

Keith was dazzled by how lovely and happy she looked. He decided to work even harder on getting back into her good graces. Lance, an admirer of all things feminine, thought that Allura looked great, but that the necklace was a bit much for 7:00am! Hunk and Vince just stared, while Daniel was waiting for his chance to make amends.

After Allura sat got some food, and sat down, she said good morning to everyone. Daniel cleared his throat, and stood up. Reaching across the table he passed an envelope to the Princess, and said "I need to apologize for some comments I made yesterday. They were rude and disrespectful; I spoke without thinking about what I was saying." He stayed standing, waiting to see what would happen.

Allura took the letter and smiled at Daniel saying "Thank you for your apology Daniel, I appreciate you making it." He sat down, and then Allura said "Arus is different from earth, I understand. Pidge had a good point, that you, and Vince, should learn more about Arus. I'm going to speak to the Court Librarian about some classes for you two." Larmina laughed and said "Have fun! Dean Locke is boring and long winded!"

Allura got a pained look on her face and turned to her niece "Larmina, while the boys are with Dean Locke, I have arranged for you to spend some time with Baroness Stehen." Larmina looked at her Aunt and said "Why!" Allura looked at her and said "In addition to making sure your court dress fits." Larmina interrupted her Aunt to say "I don't want to wear court dress. I don't like it!" Allura ignored her outburst, going on "In addition to making sure your court dress fits, she is also going to review etiquette and protocol with you."

Larmina said "Is that really necessary?" Allura smiled at her and said "While I appreciate you being willing to fight for the royal house, that is not the tactful way to approach a situation. You will be dealing with people who don't understand Arus, and might say things like what Daniel said. You need to deal with them diplomatically, not by tackling them to the ground." Larmina thought to herself, well she might be in love, but she can still be preachy. But at least, thought Larmina, she hasn't been that preachy lately!

Lance laughed and said to Larmina "Did you really get him down before he knew what hit him? And why don't you want to wear your court dress. It is so pretty!" Larmina was tempted to take Lance down, but thought better of it. Vince said to Allura "Princess, is it the silver one you wore awhile ago?" He still remembered how dazzling it was. Larmina sniffed and said "Mine is not silver, mine is pink! Because I am not eighteen yet, I have to wear pink!" Vince said "What is the matter with pink?"

Larmina looked at him with a glare and said "Look at my hair! No one with hair my color should wear pink!" Allura could understand her point, and she decided she would tell Larmina the surprise she had planned for her. "Larmina, I was going to surprise you with this, but I'll tell you now. The Baroness found an old dress in the robe room that is white with gold trim. We can have it altered to fit you."

Larmina jumped up and hugged her Aunt, saying "I don't have to wear pink? It will be all right?" Allura smiled and said "The white one will be appropriate for you." Larmina was glad that she had not brought up the necklace earlier. She was going to find out the story about it though. The rest of breakfast was funny, with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge telling stories about some of the previous courts.

Keith didn't have anything to add, since he had been gone while they had been going on. He listened though, even if he wasn't very interested. On a certain level he understood where Daniel was coming from, with his remarks about royalty and religion. It had always seemed silly to Keith, but he would never voice those thoughts aloud.

Later that afternoon Keith went looking for Allura. The request he had been waiting for had come to his inbox this morning, along with a note from Allura regarding it. After going up to her study, and being told by the sentry that she was in the Throne Room, he went down there. He was taken aback by the size of the room, and freshness of it. Of course, he thought, it was restored while he was gone; he wasn't sure if he had been in it when he had been on Arus before.

The place was lit up with crystal chandeliers, and he saw that the fussy Court Marshall was having various helpers mark off different parts of the floor. He saw her standing on the raised dais, in front of the throne, while Count Fredericks was standing next to her, but on the floor. Keith knew the old gentleman would not presume to step up to the dais. For a minute Keith was tempted to do it, just to see the Count's reaction, but then decided it wouldn't get him anywhere with Allura.

He walked over to her, and said hello to both her and Count Fredericks. The Count looked at him and said "Can we help you Commander Kogane?" Keith knew that he was not one of the Count's favorite people. The Count felt it was improper for the Princess to hang out with a bunch of pilots, who called her by her first name. The thought popped into his mind 'I wonder if he treats Pidge like he treats me?' Keith quickly squashed that thought, not wanting to go down that path.

"I need to speak to Allura for a couple of minutes, about Blue Lion." He had always called her Allura, and was not going to give into the prissy Count. Allura smiled at him and said "Of course; Count Fredericks, I'll be back in just a moment. I think your thought about putting the delegation from the Eastern Dominion on the left is a good idea." She stepped off the dais and walked with Keith, over to the far corner of the room.

"Thank you for giving me a break from all that." Allura said to him. Keith said to her "Does it really matter where the Eastern Dominion delegation stands?" Allura looked up at him and said "It will matter to them. They are very important to the Kingdom and would feel slighted if they were put in a less desirable spot." Keith had no answer for that, so he brought up what he had come to talk to her about.

He said to her "I received the request about Blue Lion, and your note. Are you sure this is what you want?" Allura smiled up at him and said "Yes, Keith, it is. It's time for me to quit flying combat missions. Blue has let me know that I don't have my edge anymore. Blue would rather have Daniel fly him." Since Keith knew it was true, he accepted her statement. He had wanted to hear it from her though, to be sure.

He said to her now "I assume you will still fly some, and help with the training?" She nodded her head and said "Absolutely, I will and thank you for letting me do that." They chatted for a couple more minutes, and then Count Fredericks needed her attention. As he left, Keith disliked the Count even more.

That evening he was in the rec room with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. The cadets were off doing homework, but he didn't know where Andre was. He turned to the others and said "Where is Andre?" Pidge looked around from one of the screens he had up and said "Down in the Royal Tombs. Today would have been the Crown Prince's birthday, so he wanted to go have a drink with him." Keith decided to leave that statement alone.

Keith said to them "I'm telling you all tonight, and will make the official announcement tomorrow. Allura is not flying missions any more. She'll do training, but otherwise Daniel is taking over Blue Lion." Pidge made it a point to be looking at his monitors when Keith made the announcement, waiting for someone else to react first. He didn't have to wait long.

Lance looked at Keith and said "You are fucking nuts! No way, really?" Hunk and Pidge at the same time said "Why?" Keith had not expected Lance's reaction; he said now "Allura told me that she has lost her edge, and having watched her fly Blue, I agree. She is a good pilot, but not a good combat pilot." He stopped and said "I think she is too busy with Arus to give it her full attention."

He stopped, and before Lance could get a word in edgewise said "Daniel is a good pilot, and is working well with Blue. I don't have time to get, or train anyone else. Larmina and Vince are not ready." Lance thought about what Keith was saying, and had to agree. He said as much to Keith, and then said "How was she when you talked to her? Was she upset?" As Keith thought about it, he realized something.

"No, she wasn't now that I think about it. She seemed very content and happy with the decision." Keith said aloud. Pidge had to restrain a smile, as he knew what was causing the contentment. Lance said "I heard some interesting gossip yesterday." Since Lance was a professional flirt, he managed to know almost as much about the castle doings as Fredericks.

Hunk looked at him and said "Go on, we're waiting!" Pidge though was holding his breath, wondering if it was about him and Allie. He would like to think Lance would approach him first, but you never knew with Lance. Lance now turned to Keith and said "You were spotted walking around the plaza and the Cathedral with Allura. I hear that you are back to 2 to 1 odds!"

Pidge was relieved when he heard what Lance had to say. He and Allie had decided to reach out to Keith, and to be on friendly terms with him. He knew about the outing, as she had mentioned it the other day. Keith looked at Lance and said "I wanted to see some of the progress that was made while I was gone. I hadn't realized everything that had been accomplished."

Lance turned to Pidge, "Oh, by the way, you have moved up in the pool Pidge, you are now 5 to 1; Hunk you are still at 8 to 1." Lance was referring to the betting pool that had been set up years ago, regarding who was going to marry the Princess. Various foreign princes had come and gone, along with some other contenders along the way. The Voltron pilots had been included, because they were all single, and the Princess did spent a lot of time with them.

Hunk turned to Pidge "Not bad, I remember when you were 15 to 1! However, I guess Keith still has the best odds. Lance, what are your odds?" Hunk asked, just assuming it was the same game they had always played. When they had first heard about it, all those years ago, they thought it was too funny that they should be considered. While Lance told them his odds, and laughed along with Hunk, they didn't realize that Keith and Pidge were smiling tight smiles.

Pidge had never liked the idea of betting on who Allie was going to marry, but had never thought about it until now. He wasn't sure about the idea of them being speculated about by everyone. For Keith's part, he knew that while he had the best odds in the pool, in real life his odds might not be that good.


	29. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note: For those of you who might think this chapter is a 'stretch', I refer you to Episode 20, in the original Voltron series (my favorite one by the way) at the end, when Pidge is under the table talking to the mice! As a side note, I will say that my only regret with this story is not working the mice in!**_

_**Throne Room Presentations**_

Vince and Daniel were startled when they heard a knock on the door to their quarters, which were in fact a dorm room. Vince was about ready to lose it, because Daniel had nothing ready. A week ago, after they had heard about 'Fall Court', Vince had pulled out his dress uniform, and checked it out so he was set to go. Daniel, of course, had done nothing with his; in fact he didn't even have all the pieces together!

Vince went over and opened the door, hoping for a miracle. Andre stood on the other side, and said "Commander Stoker thought that you young gentlemen might need some help?" Vince let him in, and said "I think Daniel could!" Andre surveyed the situation and thought to himself 'thank goodness he sent me!'

Andre walked in and said to Daniel "Can you show me where your uniform is?" Luckily Daniel could at least do that. Andre got to work, having labored under much worse conditions! While he was arranging Daniel's clothes, Vince looked on.

Daniel was still in shock over all this! After what he referred to as his personal debacle in Arus, things had started to improve. He had groveled at Larmina's feet, which she loved. She drilled him on court protocol to the point that he felt like he could manage the award ceremony.

Daniel had also spent time with the Princess, which helped too. Two days after he had apologized, he had received a hand written invitation on her personal stationary, inviting him for tea. He had gone up to her study, which was so wonderful and bright; just like her! He made it a point to copy what she did with her food, because he had already figured out that his table manners were lacking.

They had spent some time talking about Blue Lion, and flying under combat situations. She told him about what it was like taking a Lion over, with no formal training. He remembered the situation that she had taken Blue Lion over; at least he had spent some time at the Academy. Then, just two days ago, she had invited him up for lunch. They had talked about personal matters, and his life experiences. He felt like she understood where he was coming from.

He had heard various comments about why the Princess was not flying missions anymore. The general reason was that she was busy with the business of the Kingdom. People seemed to think that it was the correct thing that she was doing; she was Crown Princess after all! Daniel had a sneaking suspicion what the real reason was. He had sisters, and was not as insensitive as people might think. He wasn't sure he wanted to be around when the whole story came out!

Andre looked over at him and said "I think you are ready to go!" He then helped Daniel into the uniform, and made sure everything was straight. Vince saw that Daniel finally looking presentable, and said to Andre "You are a miracle worker!" Andre smiled at Vince and said "I am good at what I do!"

Vince said "So I know that you are getting your Lion Badge, and that you are taking over Blue Lion. What are Hunk and Pidge getting?" Daniel, who had spent time talking with Larmina had a partial answer. He said now, "According to Larmina, awards are not announced ahead of time. People guess what they are, based upon the order of presentation. The awards to the end are the higher level of awards." Vince nodded and said "Well, let's bring that up." After scanning it, he said "Well you and Hunk are towards the end, but Pidge is last!" Daniel smiled for the first time all morning, and said "Well then he must be getting the big award!"

Andre, listening to Daniel talk, almost laughed out loud at the comment Daniel made. He thought to himself 'if you only knew!' Andre had spent what would have been the Crown Prince's birthday at his tomb. He remembered what life was like, before the Drule invasion and the war. After the Crown Prince's death, and what he thought of as the dark period, he had questioned so many things. However, he had preserved, because he knew that was what the Crown Prince had done.

When Lord Montrane had approached him, to go to the Dry Valleys, he was more than willing, just to get out of the stables. Looking back now, at meeting the 'Arusian Fox' as he referred to his new boss, he knew that the Crown Prince was looking out for him. Andre also knew that the Crown Prince was taking care of his baby sister too! Things were going to be fine!

Keith was coming from his quarters, heading to the first floor, when he ran into Vince and Daniel. He looked them over, and "You both look very good!" Vince laughed and said "If Pidge had not sent Andre to us Daniel would still be in his shorts!" They all had a good laugh at that, even Keith.

He knew that Andre took care of both Pidge's and Lance's clothes. When he had first found out about it, he had gone to talk to Andre. Andre told him that he was happy to do it, and would he like is clothes looked after too? Keith had thrown up his hands, and chalked Andre up to another idiosyncrasy of Arus.

When they arrived at the throne room, a small part of him regretted not taking Andre up on his offer, when he saw Lance and Pidge. Lance looked good in his dress uniform; they had always been tailored for him and fit perfectly. Keith had never envied Lance his family's money, as Lance was down to earth and generous. His graduation party, from the Academy, was still the talk of their class. Lance's Father took over the whole top story of the best hotel, and spared no expense on food, drink, and entertainment.

Pidge was as well turned out as Lance, Keith thought. He was willing to bet that Andre had taken Pidge under his wing. He knew that Andre was grateful to Pidge for getting him the job; no, it wasn't the Crown Prince, but Keith had seen how much Andre enjoyed being around the pilots. He had come to appreciate Andre's insight at times, regarding events and people. At the back of Keith's mind he had to wonder if he had met Andre like Pidge did, would he have taken the time to get to know him, or just shut him out.

Keith was rather interested in the whole 'court' thing. The last time he had been Arus peace had just been declared, but everyone was still shell shocked by the war years. Now, as he looked over the Throne Room, dazzling with crystal chandeliers, brilliant uniforms, and women in colorful gowns with jewels, he knew that Arus had risen again.

Several months ago he would have dismissed the whole thing as nonsense, and complained about the time away from training. However, since he was trying to get back into Allura's good graces, he wanted to understand her world. Keith had seen how the last week of Allura's life had been taken up getting ready for this, so he wanted to see the finished product. While Vince and Daniel talked to Lance and Pidge, he talked to Hunk and Chip; Pidge's brother had come in yesterday, which Keith knew made Pidge happy.

Daniel was enjoying the whole experience more than he thought he would have. Andre had been a big help, and he appreciated Pidge sending him over to help him. Now, being in the Throne Room, talking with his idols as an equal, he felt like the world was opening up to him. He felt that even more when he caught site of Larmina out of the corner of his eye.

Larmina was coming up to them, accompanied by Baroness Stehen. Larmina was dressed in white and gold, which showed off her flaming hair. Her over dress was white satin, heavily embroidered with gold thread. The front was cut open to show an under dress of white satin shot with gold. It sat low on her shoulders, and was cut tight to her chest and waist. It was floor length and had a small train. Her hair was up, anchored in place by a tiara of gold and diamond leaves.

Lance looked over at them, and smiled at the Baroness, who was dressed in a crimson velvet version of Larmina's dress. He said "Baroness Stehen, you look dazzling! When do I get my date?" As he said it, he took her hand and kissed it. She smiled at him, and said "Commander McClain, I am a married woman, and old enough to be your Mother!" Lance gave her a brilliant smile and said "That doesn't mean you don't like to go out!" The Baroness tossed her head and said "You are shameless!" Lance laughed and winked at her.

"Her Royal Highness has agreed that Her Ladyship my stand with you during the ceremony. However, she did request that you chaperone her, and make sure that no 'hoolgismsim' goes on'!" As she said this, she looked over at Daniel and Vince. Lance said to her "I will keep a close eye on her, don't worry!" After she left Keith said to Lance "Boy, you as a chaperone?"

Larmina laughed and said "Actually I am here to chaperone Lance! He is too much of a flirt!" Lance looked over at Daniel and Vince, who were staring at Larmina in her form fitting costume, with open mouths. Lance said "Larmina, considering how good you look, I might need to take my responsibilities very seriously!"

Larmina, who was busy talking to Hunk and Chip, didn't hear Lance. However, as he looked at Daniel and Vince, standing there still opened mouth, he suddenly felt very old. He said to both of them in a low voice "Stop staring, it is impolite! And don't forget that she can take you out, very painfully!" Daniel and Vince understood Lance's glare!

Keith saw that they were in a good position in the room; close to the throne. He was curious to see how the whole thing worked. Suddenly he heard the two large doors at the back start to open, and the room got very quiet. He saw Count Fredericks come in, dressed a uniform dripping with medals, and gold braid. He was carrying a large staff, with the coat of arms of the Arusian Royal Family at the top of a gold lion. After the doors were completely open he stepped to the left, and pounded on the floor three times, with the staff.

"Her Royal Highness, the Crown Princess Allura of Arus!" He announced in a loud voice. Keith had to hand it to the Count; he did put on a good show. The Royal Anthem started to play, and Keith almost smiled, thinking of the bet that Lance and Daniel had made. It seemed so long ago now, and he couldn't believe all that had happened.

When Allura walked in, Keith was once again reminded of how much she had changed since he had been gone. He looked at her now, in the dazzling silver gown, with more diamonds on than he could imagine. In addition to her tiara that reminded him of diamond flames shooting up, she had an elaborate chocker of them around her neck, and a necklace below it that covered most of her chest. Considering how low her dress was cut, he thought it was probably good that she had it on. Several bracelets over her white gloves, and diamond earrings with pear drops completed the outfit. She looked every inch a Crown Princess, he thought.

Two hours later, Keith had to admire Allura's stamina! He had watched her stand there perfectly straight, and hand out the various medals and awards. She was gracious, smiling, and never looked tired at all. For his part, his feet hurt, and he was getting hungry. He was envious when he saw that Lance, Pidge, and Hunk had all brought a small snack that they managed to eat quickly. He had noticed some other people doing that to, as well some flasks being discretely passed around. Lance did offer him some of his, but Keith didn't want alcohol on an empty stomach.

James Fitzpatrick was waiting for his name to called, and feeling rather nervous about it. He had been surprised when he saw his name on the list, but Reneta had told him that he deserved it. They had chatted a bit, after the theater, about Pidge and his date, but not since then. James had seen Pidge several times since then. Pidge had told him about another play that he and 'Allie' had been to see, that he thought Reneta would like. He was amazed at how casual Pidge was about the whole thing!

When his name was called, he walked up to the dais, stopped and saluted, then stepped forward. He was close enough to get a good look at the Crown Princess, and knew that his wife had been right about the identity of Pidge's girl friend. He heard her say "Major Fitzpatrick, on behalf of the Kingdom of Arus I award you the Distinguished Service Cross." She handed him a box with the medal in it, and smiled. He stepped back, saluted again, and then walked back to his place. He whispered to his wife, "Boy, she's good; she didn't bat an eye at me!"

When Daniel's name was called he felt Larmina push him out. He walked up to the proper spot, saluted, and then stepped forward. He saw the Princess take a Blue Ribbon that had a gold lion head hanging on it, from the tray next to her. He bent forward, and she fastened it around his neck, and then he straightened up and heard her say "May you and Blue Lion guard and protect the galaxy, and the Kingdom of Arus, while upholding the dignity of the throne." Daniel saw her wink at him with that last comment; it took everything to keep from smiling, because he knew the reference for the remark.

When it was Hunk's turn, Keith was surprised to hear his real name being used, since Hunk never did. Hunk walked up, and after saluting, he was presented with the Order of King Alefor, for exceptional service to the Kingdom. Pidge had told him that it was the highest award that could be given to a non Arusian citizen.

Lance was getting tired of the whole show, and concerned about Larmina. He noticed several young men looking in her direction, and he knew exactly what young men were interested in. He had been one once after all! He said to Pidge "Did they forget you?" Pidge said back to him "I think several young men will be after you for an introduction to Larmina. You are her chaperone after all."

Keith had overheard Lance and Pidge, and wanted to laugh at the position Lance found himself in. Lance would have to protect Larmina from exactly the kind of boy that he had been. There had to be some justice in that. Just then he heard Hunk say to Pidge "Your next!"

"Commander Darrell Stoker!" Pidge stepped out and walked up to the dais, stopped and saluted. He looked up at Allie, doing his best to keep a poker face. She looked dazzling as she smiled a proper smile at him, and said "Commander Stoker, in recognition for your service to the Kingdom of Arus, including the reconstruction of the info structure, the Cathedral and Plaza Square, the ..." As Allura went on with everything Pidge had done, Lance turned to Keith and whispered to Keith "I told you he rebuilt Arus. Can't they just say that?"

Allura finally came to the end of his accomplishments and said "We bestow on you the Duchy of Strondheim! Please kneel." Allura turned and picked a sword up from the tray, and held it. Daniel whispered to Larmina "Will she decapitate him?" Larmina shot him a nasty look.

Lance whispered in his ear "If he wasn't full of himself before, what is he going to be like now!" Keith was in shock as he watched Pidge kneel before Allura, and she touched both shoulders with the sword, and then said "Arise Your Grace, Duke of Strondheim." Pidge stood up, took her hand and air kissed it like they had practiced. He knew he would get the real kissing later. He stepped back several paces, saluted, and walked back to where he had been standing. Keith looked over at him, and tried to smile. He knew he should not be feeling what he was feeling.


	30. Chapter 26

_**Author's Notes: I need to correct an error in Chapter 25. Hunk received the order of King Alfor (not Alefor) – that was a misspelling on my part. I am using Alfor as a royal family name, assuming that it was passed down from the first King to all male heirs. Thank you to Aqua Lion for the correction on the spelling.**_

_**The After Party – Part One**_

Keith watched as Allura stepped back from the edge of the dais, walked over to the right side of it. She stepped down, and turned her back to the audience. He could see she was talking to Coran, and several other older men, that he took to be government advisors. He was still shocked at what Pidge had received; he knew enough to know that it was very big deal. He heard Lance and the others congratulating and teasing Pidge about it.

He turned to an older gentleman standing next to him, who seemed to be by himself, and said "So what happens now?" The gentleman was dressed in a simpler version of what Fredericks and Coran had on, so Keith knew he had to be connected to the Court. He smiled at Keith and said "Have you not been to one of these before?" Keith said "I just returned to Arus recently." The man looked at his uniform, and saw the gold lion hanging from a black ribbon. He said "Commander Kogane, yes, of course. Welcome back! The people of Arus are glad to have Voltron in residence again."

Keith looked at him in surprise, and said "Have we met?" The man held out his hand and said "Dean Adam Locke, Court Librarian." Keith shook his hand and "It is nice to meet you. I understand that you know a lot about Arusian history." The Dean laughed and said "I do, and I enjoy teaching it. I've spent some time with your two cadets over there. Not bad fellows, overall!" Keith nodded in agreement at that, and then said "Is the Court over?"

Dean Locke said, "Oh no, not by a long short. They will start passing around some food and drink, while Her Highness chats with the Dominion Council up there." He stopped and said "In reality, she is probably guzzling a couple of cups of coffee and some food. She now has to walk around, and talk to everyone." Keith was starting to feel sorry for Allura; she had been standing perfectly straight for three hours, and now she had to probably spend another good hour or so talking to people.

Keith said "That is a long morning for her!" The Dean laughed and said "She's used to it, and she does it really well. She and Fredericks make a great team. Watch them work as they go around." Keith said "What do you mean?" He replied "If you watch, you will notice that she always knows the name of everyone she is talking to, which would be impossible." He stopped, and then said "Fredericks is always a half pace behind her, in perfect position to whisper to her the name of everyone."

Keith asked "How does he do it? Know all the names?" Dean Locke laughed at that and said "You will notice his tablet that he carries around with him? That has the diagram of where everyone is standing, and if someone has received an award it notes the name and what the award was." Keith had to admire the Count, he might be prissy, but he was through. Keith excused himself, and turned back to the group, to congratulate Pidge.

Pidge was listening to the teasing and congratulations, and taking it in good stride. He had known about it before the Honors List had been published. Coran had invited him down to his office, and told Pidge what the Dominion Council had decided. When Coran said that it only needed the Princess' signature, Pidge took the opportunity to tell the older man about his relationship with the Princess. Coran had confirmed that he had known about it for a while, and didn't see it as a problem. Pidge thought about that now, as the only person who would see their relationship as a problem was congratulating him about his award.

Keith knew he had to put a good face on, and appear happy for Pidge. He knew he had used up whatever good will he might have had, the day that Allura had been kidnapped. He reminded himself to thank Lance for saving what little bit of face he had left! Keith heard Lance say to Pidge "Your life is really over now, buddy!" Pidge looked at Lance, as Hunk, Keith, and Chip looked on, and he asked "What do you mean?"

Lance gave him a knowing look and said "You are now a prime target! Every Mother in the room here with a marriageable age daughter is going to be on your tail." He stopped, and then said gleefully "You are young, single, have a title – probably some money?-anyway, you are the prime catch on the Arusian marriage market now!" Pidge blanched, having not that of that issue.

Chip and Hunk, along with Daniel and Vince all thought that was too funny for words! Keith smiled along; wondering if that would get Pidge out of Allura's hair. Larmina was not there, as Baroness Stehen had come to get her as soon as the ceremony was over with; she would be walking around with Allura and greeting people.

Lance was still giving Pidge a hard time, pointing out various young women in the room to him. He looked around the group and said "I have a bet, if anyone wants to take it!" They looked at Lance with interest, as he always had some weird thing to bet on. Lance said "I bet that by this time next year, Pidge will be a married man!" For some reason that comment made Keith's heart sink. Everyone looked at Pidge, who was standing very straight with a poker face on. He said in a tight voice "I don't appreciate you betting on my personal life." He said to Chip "You need to tell them about your adventures on Hoyden IV."

While Chip was telling his story, not everyone was listening to it. Hunk loved both Pidge and Chip; they were probably his closest friends. He could tell that Pidge had not cared for Lance's bet, which Hunk didn't understand. Lance was always making silly bets; no one ever took them seriously. Recently Hunk felt like Pidge was keeping something from him. Hunk had been surprised when he had found out about DJ Prong, and that Pidge had not told him before. He had accepted Pidge's explanation about the fame thing being hard to deal with.

When the whole situation with Keith had developed, Hunk had been slow to address it. It was so far out of the realm of what he knew; he kept on thinking that he was misreading what he was seeing, or what he thought he was seeing! Hunk had appreciated Pidge explaining how Keith's feelings for the Princess were clouding his judgment with Pidge. Hunk, knowing how hard his friend had worked, and what Arus meant to Pidge, couldn't see why Keith was being so unreasonable about everything.

Pidge had told Hunk about their awards before the list had come out, but swore him to secrecy. Hunk was happy for his friend; he knew how hard Pidge had worked the last five years. He was sure that he was included because of Pidge. Right now, he was happy with his award, but really wanted to know what was going on with Pidge. He had never felt the disconnect before that he was feeling now!

Allura was making her rounds, with Fredericks in tow. Her head hurt from her tiara, and she was hot from her heavy dress. However, she knew how important it was for everyone to have the chance to say hello to her. In addition to being hot and uncomfortable, she was concerned about talking to James and Reneta. She knew that James had recognized her; she could see it in his eyes. They were nice people, and friends of Pidge's. She remembered James inviting her and Pidge to their house, and thinking how fun it would be to go somewhere like that.

Fredericks was just behind her, talking Soto Voice in her ear; he was so good, and she relied on him a lot. As they approached the Fitzpatricks, she took a very deep breath and went forward. She smiled and said "Major Fitzpatrick, thank you for your work on the Castle Defense Systems." James looked at her and said "It is my pleasure to serve the Kingdom of Arus."

Allura smiled, and said "I hope you enjoyed the ceremony?" James and Reneta nodded their heads, and then she said "I understand you like to go to the theater?" The Fitzpatricks looked at her and Reneta said "Yes, it is lots of fun and you run into a lot of people there." Allura's eyes twinkled and she gave them a secret smile as she said "Yes, you do! Please have some refreshments." After she had left, James and Reneta shared a private giggle over that.

Fredericks was in a good mood! The ceremony had gone without a hitch, so he knew all his planning had paid off. He and the Princess were approaching the Voltron pilots, and he was even feeling cordial to them. Fredericks had been grateful when they first arrived, but once the Princess started flying his feelings changed. He was sure that they had influenced her to fly, which was not a good thing.

As he stated to Coran at the time, they were in the position they were in, with Her Highness, because her older brother had felt the need to go do his duty and fight. Look where that got them! If Fredericks ever met him in heaven, he was going to give him a piece of his mind. The Crown Prince's duty was to stay home and help run the Kingdom; second sons can go get themselves killed. Prince Reynaud, in spite of his other faults, and known his duty, and died a hero.

Fredericks shook those thoughts from his mind as they came up to the group. He did have to give Coran credit for one part of his plan working out; the Princess was not flying anymore! He smiled at the group as Allura said hello to everyone. He really didn't mind Commanders Kogane and McClain, other than he felt they were disrespectful with Her Highness. Commander Garret had been a big help with the reconstruction, and of course he knew that Darrell had organized so much of it.

Keith watched as Allura came up to them, and said hello. Keith said to her "The ceremony went well." Allura laughed, and partly turned to Fredericks and said "He is the one responsible for it all!" Fredericks smiled and said "I'm glad that you think so." He then turned to Pidge and said "Darrell, congratulations! You certainly earned it!" Pidge smiled at Fredericks, he was a decent guy underneath the fussiness and said "I enjoyed doing it, and I enjoyed working with you." They chatted for a couple of minutes, while Allura chatted with everyone else, including Chip. He tried to hug her, and she shook her head and said "Not here, but tonight at the party!"

The one that Allura wanted to hug was Pidge, who looked so handsome in his uniform. They had exchanged looks as she walked up to the group. She felt like everyone in the room was watching them, as she said hello and congratulated him. She knew she couldn't be too formal with the guys, but she felt like she had to be careful too. She had been relieved when Keith made his comment, and she could bring Fredericks into the conversation. Allura felt like Fredericks could read her mind, as he started talking to Pidge about the Throne Room; suddenly everyone was not staring at her and Pidge anymore.

After they left, Keith said to Pidge "You must rate in his book; he called you by your first name." Lance put his arm around Pidge's shoulders and said "Darrell here, restored the Throne Room to Frederick's specifications, and even tailored the acoustics to his voice." Vince and Daniel looked at Pidge, and Vince said "You did not!"

Lance said "I remember when you were doing it, about two years ago right?" Pidge nodded his head, and Lance went on "I was here on leave, hoping to spend time with Allura and Pidge, but she was redecorating her room, while Pidge spent hours in here with Fredericks. It was rather boring overall!"

Pidge looked at him and said "As I recall, you found plenty to occupy your time!" Keith was sure that Pidge was referring to a woman, or women, but he found the comment interesting that Lance had come to spend time with Allura and Pidge. So Pidge was already here, and it sounded like he had had free run of the place. Keith thought about that while Allura finished her rounds.

After Allura had left the room, to the sounds of the anthem, Larmina joined them in the group. She said "Well, we can all go change now, and get something decent to eat!" Keith looked over at a gangly young man that was approaching the group. He said to Larmina "I think you have an admirer!" She turned around and saw the young man.

He was in the uniform of the Arusian Military Academy, and he presented himself before her, bowing as he did so. "Hello Lady Larmina." He then turned to Pidge and said "Congratulations Your Grace." Pidge smiled and said "Thank you Alexander." He then turned to the group and said "May I present Alexander Malvor." He did the introductions, and the young man smiled at everyone. He turned back to Larmina, and said "My parents were wondering if you would like to join us for lunch?" Pidge knew that Larmina did not want to, and he knew that Allie would not be happy if she did, so he said "Alexander, she can't. The Princess has several things for her to do. Please let your parents know that she is sorry she can't make it." The young man took the turn down well, and smiled at Larmina before he left.

Once he was gone, Daniel and Vince saw their opportunity to tease Larmina. Daniel said "So he wanted to have lunch with Your Ladyship?" Vince said "I think his Dad is an important person, you should really reconsider hanging out with him." Larmina was all set to tackle both of them when Daniel held up his hand and said "Remember, the last time you tackled me you ended up with etiquette lessons from the Baroness!" Larmina had to satisfy for glaring nastily at both of them.

Lance, still smarting from the chaperone remark earlier, turned to Pidge and said "Your Grace, you handled that so well. You can chaperone her from now on!" Pidge laughed and said "Oh no, the Princess specifically asked you to do it!" Keith was finally done with it all, and announced "Let's go change and have lunch." He then turned to Larmina and said "Will you and Allura be joining us?"

Larmina said "I need to go change, and then I'll be down. My Aunt has stuff to do all afternoon, but she'll be at the party later tonight." Pidge knew that what Allura was doing involved a bubble bath and a long nap. However, he wanted to have the chance to chat with her; he set his miniature voltcom so he would.

Lunch was a merry affair, with lots of teasing going on. Andre had taken care of the food, and it was not tiny sandwiches and tea cakes. They were about halfway through lunch when Pidge received an incoming message on his voltcom. He excused himself from the table and went to his office to take it.

Pidge's office was small and crowded, and he didn't use it a whole lot. However, it provided some storage and seating if he needed to talk to people. He sat at the desk now, and turned on his messaging program.

P: Allie, how are you doing? You looked incredible today!

A: Thank you! My favorite Duke also looked really good! Are they teasing you a lot?

P: What do you think? So what are you doing?

A: I'm soaking in a bubble bath, and it feels so good!

P: Now that brings up a nice picture in my mind! I can see your body among all those bubbles!

A: Pidge! You're making me blush!

P: So what scent are the bubbles?

A: Roses, if you must know!

P: So how big is your bathtub?

A: Why do you want to know?

P: Just wondering if it was big enough for two?

A: It is big, but I would probably have to sit on your lap!

P: I don't see that as problem!

A: I didn't think you would!

P: Of course you could always lie against my chest too.

A: That sounds very naughty and tempting!

P: That was the intention!

A: I'm blushing again!

P: I love you!

A: I love you too! See you tonight!


	31. Chapter 27

_**The After Party – Part Two**_

That evening the party was in full swing when Allura arrived. Andre had planned it after the Honors List had come out. The dress was casual, with lots of food and drink. Allura was wearing a grey wool skirt, and a red cashmere sweater. It fit her very well, and only had some roses, made out of the same cashmere, as decoration around the neck. Her only jewelry was some pearl drop earrings; she didn't have her cornet on. Instead she had pulled her hair over to the side in a low pony tail, with soft waves framing her face. Keith was not the only one who stared at her.

After she had said hello to everyone, and hugged Chip, which earned him some teasing, Lance said to her "So what does one have to do to get a Dukedom?" She smiled and said "Coran and the Dominion Council make the decision, based on merit." Lance said "That sounds like a lot of work!" Hunk said "Lance if you start now, maybe in five years you can get one!" Everyone got a good chuckle out of that, as they all knew that Lance was not fond of hard work.

Chip asked "What was with the guy with all the gold braid, who followed you everywhere? He didn't like it when I tried to hug you!" Allura smiled and said "That is Count Fredericks, he is the Court Marshall. He organizes all the events, and makes sure everything works. I don't know what I would do without him!" Hunk said "No one is supposed to touch the Princess after all!" Lance said "Actually, it is to make sure that no one grabs all those rocks she was wearing!"

Lance then said to Allura "By the way, I have a bone to pick with you! Why did I have to chaperone Larmina?" When Larmina heard that she said "I can take of myself!" Daniel said "Are you kidding? If Pidge hadn't rescued you, you would have had lunch with 'Alexander'!" Larmina gave him a nasty look and mouthed 'I'll get you!'. However, she did not want more lessons with the Baroness, so she held her tongue.

Allura said to Lance "It was more to keep you out of trouble!" After everyone had laughed at that, she said "What is this about lunch with Alexander Malvor?" Vince said "He invited Larmina to have lunch with him and his parents, but Pidge told him that you had stuff for her to do." Allura turned to Pidge and smiled at him "Thank you for taking care of that." She then turned to Larmina "I'll send the Malvors a note, explaining that while you were flattered by Alexander's attentions, you are only fifteen. He will be welcome to call in three years."

Larmina looked with alarm at her Aunt "Do you really have to?" Allura told her "Lord Malvor is head of the Eastern Dominion, and well aware of his own importance. I don't him to feel slighted because you didn't want to have lunch with his son." Keith found it very interesting, listening to Allura explain the politics of it all. To him it had just been a young guy who liked a girl, and what was the big deal!

Keith had noticed that Pidge obviously had some kind of previous relationship with the youth. He asked Pidge "How long have you known Alexander?" Pidge laughed and said "Lord Malvor was a supporter of the 'Den'; not always a willing one, but one none the less." He went on, "He is not paying the full amount of taxes that he should be, on some of his acreage and facilities. I used to visit him and explain that in return for the Crown looking the other way, could he help us out? So, I saw Alexander a fair bit. When he is not at the military academy, he is helping his Dad with their estates."

Keith knew that Pidge had provided the logistical support for him, during the years he was in exile. He had never thought about how it had been accomplished before, and was rather intrigued to learn that Pidge was capable of blackmail. Obviously, it had been with Coran and Allura's blessings too. He was a direct and to the point guy, and was finding it hard to reconcile all this behind the scenes stuff that had gone on.

The party went on, and Allura made it a point to chat to everyone, and appear casual with Pidge. At one point she was in a group with Pidge, Chip, Larmina, and Vince; she felt Keith's eyes on her again. He was standing with Lance, and they were talking about something.

Lance was in fact commenting on Keith's staring at her. "Buddy, you have not taken your eyes off her all evening! I mean, I know she looks good, but come on!" Keith looked at Lance and said "I don't think I've ever said thank you for what you did." Lance said "What did I do?" Keith swallowed hard and said "The night Allura was kidnapped, and I made an ass out of myself; you saved me before I did anymore damage."

"Well, I will say you seem a little calmer about it all." Lance told him. Keith said "I just can't shake this feeling that something is going on between Pidge and Allura." There, he had confessed it to someone else. Lance thought for a moment, and then said "I know that your gut has saved your life before, but this time I don't think it is on track." He stopped, and then went on "I think what you are seeing is just that they are good friends."

Lance smiled and said "His room is right next to mine, and all those years ago I used to hear them giggling in there, planning their next prank! And you heard today everything he did for Arus over the last five years, right?" Keith nodded his head, and Lance said "Look, I'm not saying it is out of the realm of possibility, but I don't think it is happening."

Keith said "Why not?" Lance got a wry look on his face and said "Come on, you can't take a leak in this castle without everyone knowing! Do you really think they could be carrying on an affair, and keep it secret?" Keith thought about that, as Lance said "I know that you watch all the video feeds; have you seen anything?"

Keith shook his head, and Lance said "I hear all the gossip, and I've not heard anything particular about them. Just the usual speculation that gets attached to all of us, but no stories of secret meetings or anything else. Hell, Daniel has had tea and lunch with her, and he is being talked about!" Keith looked at him and said "Daniel has had tea, and lunch with her!" Lance rolled his eyes and said "Would you stop it already!"

Keith took a breath and said "Pidge spends a lot of time in her office." He wanted to see Lance's reaction to that. Lance looked at him and said "Yes, he does; however, the door is always open, the sentry is outside, and Coran is in and out. Hardly the proper atmosphere for clandestine love!" Hearing Lance lay it out like that made him realize how paranoid he must seem.

The evening was three-quarters of the way through, when Allura finally had the chance to talk to Pidge with no one around. Her head was still sore from her tiara, and her ribs hurt from the corset; she was ready to call it a night. They were standing so there was some space between them, but Allura wanted nothing more than for him to put his arms around her.

He looked at her and said "Allie, are you all right?" She smiled and said "Just sore, and kind of tired. I think that Larmina and I will be heading upstairs soon." She saw something out of the corner of her eye, and then said with anguish in her voice "I'm so tired of this!" Pidge's eyes got wide, and he said "What is going on?" Allura took a deep breath said and said "He has had his eyes on me all evening! He has not let me out of his sight! And now he is coming over here, because heaven forbid I talk to you!" She looked pale, and Pidge was so close to throwing caution to the winds, and pulling her close.

Allura saw what he was thinking, and said "Pidge, I'm sorry, I'm over reacting. It's been a long day!" Pidge gave her a tender smile and said "Look, we have to trust faith that we can work something out. I'm getting tired of it too!" Keith came up just then, trying to look casual about the whole thing. Lance, who saw the move wanted to throw up his hands!

Chip was glad that he and Pidge and finally reconciled, after the fight at their Mother's funeral. Hunk had been the one who stuck out the olive branch for both of them, after the awards list had come out. Chip had arrived yesterday afternoon, giving him and Pidge time to talk things out. Today had been very interesting for him, getting to see the whole Court thing. He was happy for Pidge, but knew that something else was going on with him.

He and Pidge were twins, and while the telepathic link was genetic in both, it was stronger in Chip. Balto had always produced a high number of people with telepathic ability. That was the big reason so many people were saved before the Drules destroyed the planet. He and Pidge also shared a 'twin' link; they could tell when something was off with the other one. Chip had, at various times during the day, picked up that signal from Pidge, but he didn't know what was causing it. He had been very surprised at his Brother's reaction to that bet of Lance's too.

Now, he was standing not that far from where his Brother was talking to the Princess. He looked at them, and knew something was weird about the way they looked, but he didn't know what. They were standing not that far apart, and having what looked like a normal conversation. He started to tune into Pidge, to see if he could pick something up, in spite of all the people around.

It took him a minute or two before he picked up Pidge's signals; he had to block out some other ones, but he was used to that. Chip could tell that Pidge was concerned about the Princess, 'well, ok' he thought, and he waited some more. Suddenly he was picking up both Pidge and Allura, because her thoughts were intertwining with his Brother's. Chip now knew what was going on, and why Pidge had been so upset earlier with Lance's bet. He closed off the link, but not before realizing that his Brother and the Princess were passionately in love with one another!

Before he had closed off the link, he had picked up that there was something about Keith's approach that was upsetting the Princess. He moved over to where they were standing, and arrived just barely after Keith. Allura was saying "Larmina and I are going to head upstairs. I'm sure that Lance has some stuff planned for after we leave!" Chip laughed and said "That could be interesting!" Allura said good night to them, and went and got Larmina. After they had made the farewells, they left the party.

After they were out the door, Lance said "Have I got something planned for you all!" Chip looked at Pidge and said "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" Pidge smiled and said "My thoughts exactly." He and Chip both laughed at that one, and excused themselves from the group. Vince and Daniel were hoping to be allowed to stay, to see what the big guys did. Keith was going to say no, but Lance said "Oh, come on. It's nothing they haven't seen before!"

Pidge and Chip walked over to the hanger bay, to the alcove where Pidge did a lot of work. He had two screens up, running various programs on the Nexus and the Baltan Language. Chip was interested when he saw what Pidge was doing, so Pidge explained it all. "So our people supposedly supplied the original programming for Voltron?" Chip asked. Pidge replied "I don't know if it was all the programming, or just some of it, but according to Maahox, that is what happened."

Chip thought for a moment and said "Do you think Maahox was telling the truth?" Pidge had thought about that too, but remembering everything Allie had told him that Maahox had said, he was willing to believe it. He told Chip that now, and went on "It would be helpful if I knew what I was looking for." Chip laughed and said "Well, just capture Maahox, and make him tell you. He must know!"

Chip was trying to figure out how to bring up the subject of the Princess; he finally decided the direct approach was best. Beating around the bush would not work, because once Pidge knew what direction his mind was going, he would pick up the rest.

"So how long have you and the Princess been involved?" Chip said, looking at his Brother. Pidge gave him a surprised look and said "Was it that obvious?" Chip laughed and shook his head "Not at all! You two give award winning performances. When you are done with music, you should try acting." He paused, and then went on "I'm your twin brother, and I have pretty good telepathic abilities, if you recall."

"I have spent all day picking up some weird signals from you, but couldn't figure out what they were until when you were standing with the Princess." Pidge thought about that and said "That makes sense. We have been involved for several months now." Chip was quite impressed that they had been able to keep it quiet, just based on how they felt about each other.

Chip asked now "Is there any reason you are keeping it secret? Why shouldn't you date her? And you're a Duke now!" Pidge sighed and said "The issue is Keith. He is in love with her too." Chip looked at him and said "Did you not get the memo about not falling in love with the same girl your commanding officer is in love with?"

Pidge gave him an exasperated look at that comment. Chip said "I knew that several years ago he was interested in her, but he still is?" Pidge said "He has been back for over nine months, and he watches her every move." He stopped, and then went on "We had major scene a while ago, after she was kidnapped, and I got to her before Keith did. If Lance hadn't calmed him down, I don't know what would have happened." Pidge finished with "He is in love with her, and resentful of me! Today is not going to help!"

Chip felt bad for his Brother; he had seen how much he and the Princess loved each other. He said now "I don't know much about relationships, but I think that the Princess needs to tell him about you two. And sooner, rather than later. If he finds out through the grapevine, he will be even madder about it." He then got a smile on his face "Do I get to be best man?" Pidge said "More likely chief pall bearer at my funeral!"


	32. Chapter 28

_**Author's Note: Special thank you and credit to Aqua Lion, for permission to use her writing regarding curse words from earth!**_

_**The Invasion**_

It was several weeks since Fall Court, and winter had settled in on Arus. They were still waiting the first snow, but everyone knew that it was coming soon. Allura was up in Blue Lion, working with Larmina on her flying skills. She had no problem in physical fighting with Blue, but still struggled with basic navigation and plane sense. Lance had finally thrown up his hands, and turned her over to Allura.

Allura and Pidge had been out several times since the Court, including once with the Fitzpatricks. They had gone to dinner and a musical, which had been fun, once James got over his awe of her. They had been down to the basement twice, which was comforting. However, the last time, Pidge had made the comment that the Living Room upstairs was nicer and the sofa more comfortable. She knew that he was getting tired of sneaking around, and she didn't blame him.

She had been hopeful that her plan with Keith would make everything right. Allura had made it a point to show him what her life was like, and to try to show him that she didn't have the feelings for him that she had once had. She had been sure that if he could understand how much things had changed, well it would solve the problem. Unfortunately, it wasn't working the way she thought it should of. Now, she had the stupid birthday party to deal with.

Lance had roped her into helping give Keith a big surprise party for his birthday in a couple of weeks. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but as she explained to Pidge "I didn't want it to look weird if I said no." Pidge's comment, delivered in a tight voice, had been "I know exactly what we can give him!" She wasn't sure if her plan would work before Pidge's patience ran out.

She was brought back to the present, as Larmina had Blue wobbling back and forth. "Larmina, unless you are practicing defensive maneuvers in case of an oncoming attack, this ship should not be wobbling!" She said to her niece, in a patient voice. "I'm sorry Aunt Allura; I just don't think I can do this!" Larmina said, sounding stressed.

"Larmina, first off, don't apologize! Second, don't sound upset! Now, take a deep breath, and increase the speed while keeping the ship stable. Tune into what Blue wants to do; you need to establish a link with the Lion!" Allura told her, hoping that walking her through the process would help. Once again, Blue ended up wobbling and going nowhere. Allura could feel the Lion was getting as frustrated as Larmina was.

She knew that Blue had gotten used to Daniel flying him; she could sense the difference in him. He was faster, and a little more reckless than he had been when Allura was flying him. She was not concerned; because she knew that Blue had been different with her than he had been with Sven. The Lions somehow managed to take on the characteristics of their pilots, while keeping their own strengths. It was a fine dance, and she had always been fascinated by how it happened. However, when it didn't happen, there was only frustration.

There was frustration at the Castle too, not just in Blue Lion. Everyone but Pidge was in the Control Room, working at a monitor. Daniel was watching Blue Lion, and listening in on the com link; he was not happy with what he was hearing. "What is her problem? You get in the Lion, level the wings, and go! How simple is that!" He was practically yelling, and throwing his hands up. Luckily, Larmina could not hear him in Blue, but everyone else in the Control Room could. Vince looked up from some programming that Pidge had him doing and said "Simple for you, but not for everyone else!" Daniel looked at him and said "You can do this maneuver with no problem!"

Vince felt bad for Larmina, because flying was not natural to him either. However, his time in Green Lion had helped him increase his skills. He hoped the same would eventually happen for Larmina. Keith, Lance, and Hunk were sympathetic with what Daniel was going through. Blue was his Lion, and it wasn't being flown the way it should be. Lance marveled at how patient Allura was with Larmina; that was the fifth time they had tried the maneuver with no luck. Allura just spoke calmly, and had her to it again.

Keith was also impressed with how patient Allura was with Larmina. Keith knew how frustrating it could get, working with a pilot who didn't have natural abilities. He thought it interesting that Allura had always had the innate ability to fly and tune into the Lion; obviously Larmina had not inherited that characteristic from her Aunt.

He was quite pleased with how his plan was coming along. Allura was being friendly to him, and had spent time explaining some of the happenings on Arus. He was feeling calmer about her and Pidge too. Talking to Lance had really helped him; it made him realize how much of his fear about them was in his imagination. He was hoping that by next week he could talk to her about their relationship. His birthday was in a couple of weeks, and he would really like to spend it with her.

Pidge was up in the Control Tower, working with the day shift who was manning the defense system. They had felt very bad about the Drule ship that had slipped through the grid, so were trying very hard not to let it happen again. Pidge had been putting them through various scenarios, testing their reactions. It also gave him the excuse to be away from Keith.

Pidge had never before seen the point of the earth curse word 'fuck'. In his mind, why would you say 'sex' when you were angry? However, the situation with Keith was making him see why someone would want to say 'fuck'. He also, when he wasn't grinding his teeth, had laugh at the double entendre of it. At this rate 'sex' was not going to happen either!

Pidge was tired of sneaking around with Allie, and he knew who the cause of it was. He didn't see the point of it anymore; not only was Coran on board with their relationship, but so was Fredericks! He had never thought he would end up confiding in the older man, but Fredericks encountered him at, depending on how he looked at it, the right time, or the wrong time.

Several days ago, Fredericks had asked him if he wanted to escort the Princess to the Remembrance Day Celebrations, in a couple of weeks. He had said it would the perfect 'first outing' for the couple. Pidge guessed that Coran must have told Fredericks about their relationship. Pidge was quite happy to be asked to escort Allie, and would have been glad to have said yes.

He would have been tactful with Fredericks, but was frustrated about the night before. He and Allie had been down in the basement, just holding each other and chatting. While it was wonderful to have her all to himself, the room was cold and dark, while the sofa was hard and lumpy. He had thought about the living room upstairs, with heat, light, and a comfortable sofa. If they were up there, they could watch or movie, or at least not freeze.

Pidge had ended up telling Fredericks what was going with Keith, and what Allura was trying to do. Fredericks had been very sympathetic about the issue, and had even complimented Pidge on how well he was handling the whole thing. Interestingly enough, he had made the same comment that Chip had, that the Princess really needed to be the one to tell Keith, and sooner rather than later. Pidge knew that was the correct solution, but remembering Keith's fury about him rescuing Allie, he could understand her reluctance to take that on.

His attention was brought back to the Tower by alarms going off; he looked over at the big screen and saw a massed unit of ships. He said "Keep your eyes on that, update me every two minutes, I'm going downstairs!" By the time he got to the Control Room, the image was on the big monitor there, with everyone looking at it.

"What is happening?" Lance and Keith asked him at the same time. Pidge, who was listening to the com link, repeating what was being said to him "Incoming fleet including a robeast coffin, along with transport and battle class ships of unknown origin. Not to be assumed friendly." Pidge said that, and then said into the com link with an annoyed voice "You think! Hang on; I'm moving this to the open com." He switched it over, so everyone could hear the information.

After they had heard what was going on, Keith gave the command to launch the lions, and got on the com to Allura. He hoped that she hadn't lost all of her edge, because was going to be flying combat again. Daniel asked "Who should I go with?" Lance said "He can come with me; Red can always use some extra speed!"

Allura, who had been about to have Larmina try the maneuver again, saw the incoming fleet on her monitor, at the same time as the tower personnel. She said to Larmina "We're switching seats! Make sure you seat belt is tight." She was hearing the same information over the open com that the Control Room was. Mentally she said to Blue _'ok, I'm not Daniel, but we have done this before, and we have to do this again!'_ She felt Blue respond to her, and knew that she could do this.

As the other Lions joined her in the sky, they increased velocity and altitude to go meet the incoming fleet. The robeast coffin held back, while the transport ships started releasing fighter ships from their cargo bays. Lance said over the com "Time to go hunting!"

They spent the next several minutes dealing with the fighter ships, before getting them out of the sky. Keith said "Do you notice, on the other side of the robeast coffin is our battle cruiser from Galena?" Hunk said "Sure looks like it!" Pidge sent a private message to Allura 'Do you think Lotor has finally hired a decorator and a housekeeper?' The message made her smile, and she sent him a quick smiley face back.

Larmina was glad to have her Aunt flying, with her providing backup support on the arsenal. The message from Pidge had come through a different link than the open com, and it showed on the monitors of both the pilot and the co-pilot seats. Larmina guessed he was referencing something from when had had rescued her Aunt, but she wasn't going to ask. She was just hoping they made it through this.

After the fighters had been dealt with, the robeast launched itself from the coffin. It transformed into a glowing octopus like creature, with huge tentacles that glowed with hagerium. Daniel said "I guess Maahox is getting better at biology! At least this one looks like something!" Keith said "We are going to form Black Center, and use Blazing Sword!"

After they had taken down the robeast, they saw the battle cruiser starting to escape. Allura, when she saw that got furious! She said over the com "I want to put that ship on ice!" Keith said "Let's give the lady what she wants. Form Blue Center!" After the formation was done, she unleashed Blue's ice arsenal at full strength. In no time she had the cruiser frozen in place, and Voltron started towing it into Arusian airspace.

After the ship was docked at the space port, the ice thawed and the Air Defense Force boarded the ship. By the time the pilots had their Lions back in their dens, the ship and Maahox were secured. Everyone was furious to learn that Lotor had escaped in an emergency pod during the battle. Maahox seemed equally as furious as the Voltron Team. His comment was "After all I've done for him, he does this to me!" He was led to a cell in the castle by the Defense Force.

Pidge remembered his brother's comment, about catching Maahox and make him tell you what he knows. Maybe he could finally do that. Right now, he was glad that the battle was over with, and Allie was safe. He had had a hard time, trying to pilot and worry about her; his logic had gone right out the window. They were all high fiving each other and he let his hand linger a little longer, which earned him a smile from Allie.

Later that day, Keith and Lance went to talk to Maahox. They had invited Pidge along, but he remembered Allie's comments about Maahox reading minds. He wouldn't put it past the wiley scientist to tell Keith about Allura and him. He said that he would watch from the other room, and hoped that Maahox didn't read minds through walls!

He was watching now, along with Hunk and the cadets, as Keith and Lance tried to get information out of Maahox. He led them down a path to a gate, and then just as he was about to open the gate, he changed paths. This had been going on for over three hours, and it was getting tedious for the watchers; for Keith and Lance it exasperating!

Keith finally lost it and said "We know you have information on Voltron! What is it?" Maahox smiled at them, and said in a light voice "Oh, the fair Princess told you that, didn't she?" He went on "We had such a delightful chat when I saw her last. I was rather hoping that she was going to stick around, as it was tedious just having His Majesty for company."

He had delivered this as if he was chatting to a good friend. Pidge, through the window, saw his expression change slightly. Maahox said "It was really too bad that you rescued her." He smiled and said "Wait a minute; you didn't rescue her did you? That didn't make you too happy now, did it?" Keith was all set to lunge at him, but Lance held him back.

Pidge was holding his breath, waiting for his next statement. Maahox tilted his head, to the side with the eye, and said "The Princess is not only a beautiful woman, but a fascinating one. And one that inspires grand passion in so many!" Everyone saw Keith turn red, and try to lunge at Maahox again. Hunk was wondering if he should go help Lance hold Keith back.

Maahox knew he was hitting a nerve with Keith, so he went on "You should listen to Lance here, Commander Keith; he has thought on more than one occasion that you should get a life. He is right, because obsessing over the Princess will get you nowhere." Lance at this point was ready to let Keith at Maahox, but knew they would never get the information they needed. He said to Maahox "What do you want to tell us what you know?"

Maahox looked at Lance and said "I will talk to the Crown Princess only." Keith said "She will never come near you!" Maahox said to him "But she will; she wants the information as much as you do." Lance said "I'll go get her, and you two can chat." Maahox shook his head and said in a shocked tone "Not here! Really, is this where you want to bring her?"

Maahox said "I want to have dinner with her, in the state dining room! All the courses, flowers, candles, and the Princess formally dressed with a tiara." Lance looked at him open mouth and said "Do you have a wine preference?" Maahox said "Lance, so well brought up." He looked over at Keith with a sneer, and said "Unlike some others. No, I'm sure the castle staff will make adequate selections." Pidge, who had been so relieved that Maahox had not revealed their secret, now had to ponder the fact that Maahox might be in love with Allura too.

Allura came into the Control Room just as Keith and Lance came back from interrogating Maahox. Keith was saying to Lance "Do you really think I need to get a life?" Allura looked at them, and said "Keith, are you all right? You look really red in the face!" Everyone else was looking elsewhere, and Pidge had to hide the smile that almost crossed his face.

"So how did the interrogation go with Maahox?'' She asked, looking at Lance and Keith. Lance snorted and said "Well, not too well! Keith here forgot that Maahox reads minds, and he got to him! I had to restrain him from attacking Maahox!" Allura looked at Keith, and said "You don't say!" Pidge once again had to hide his smile; his thought was 'wow, is she awesome!'

Lance said "Well, we did manage to establish." He stopped and looked at Keith who was still red in the face, and went on "No thanks to yours truly over there, that he does have information, but he will only talk to you. He finds you 'fascinating' it seems!" Allura looked at him and said "Well, what does he want?"

Lance took a minute, to remember everything Maahox had said, and then told her "To quote your friend 'Dinner in the state dining room, with all the courses, flowers, candles, and the Princess formally dressed with a tiara!" Allura looked at him and said "Was there anything else?" Lance laughed and said, "Well, I did ask him about wine selections, but he said he trusted the castle staff!"

Allura said, "Well then I need to go talk to Higgins, and get this set up." As everyone was looking at her with surprise, she said "Did you find out his dietary preferences?" Keith was looking at her like she was a creature from another planet; he said "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE DINNER WITH HIM!"

Allura looked at him with a cool detachment and said "Of course I'm going to have dinner with him. He has information we need!" She then narrowed her eyes and said "I don't think you have the right to tell me who I can have dinner with!" Pidge was watching this exchange with interest; if Keith pushed her far enough she would give him an earful. Keith, remembering his long range goal, decided to not go any further.

She then looked at Lance and said "Do you know what he eats? Or do I need to send Higgins?" She gave Keith a slightly annoyed looked and said "I don't think your comments are going to add anything to this issue!" She looked at Lance and said, "Please find out when he wants to have dinner, and if Higgins needs to talk to him, I know that you can take care of it!" She smiled at him, and left the room.

Keith for his part was trying to contain his fury at the whole thing! It was bad enough that Maahox had the nerve to ask to have dinner with Allura, but she went along with it! As he was thinking those thoughts, he saw Daniel leave the room, trying to get Allura's attention. At the back of his mind, he remembered hearing that Daniel had had lunch and tea with the Princess. Without meaning to he burst out "How come everyone but me gets to eat with her!"

Vince was logical and orderly, and didn't understand Keith's frustration. He looked at him and said "Have you tried asking her to dinner?" Keith stomped out of the room after that comment. Vince wondered what the big deal was, while Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, all restrained their laughter until he was gone.

Daniel stopped Allura in the hall, needing to talk to her about the battle this afternoon. He had found it hard to be back in the passenger seat, after having been the pilot. However, he saw how well the Princess fought, and knew that if she wanted to her Lion back he would give it to her.

He said as much to her now, and waited for her response. She put her hand on his shoulder and said "Daniel, Blue is your Lion now. I felt that when I was flying him; I had to ask permission to fly him, and he agreed just because it was necessary." Daniel looked at her and said "But you were so good up there today. Don't you want that back?" He didn't understand how she could walk away from that feeling.

Allura said "My time in the Lion is done, Daniel." She paused, trying to figure out how to word it "It's time for me to get on with my life as Crown Princess. That comes with some special feelings too. Thank you for offering to give Blue back to me; I know how hard that was for you." Daniel, seeing how beautiful she looked, knew that his suspicions, about why she wasn't flying any more, were correct. She started to walk away, and then turned around and said "I don't think Blue was happy with Larmina trying to learn piloting skills on him. I have another idea in mind for her." She left Daniel feeling very happy.


	33. Chapter 29

_**MAAHOX**_

Keith was not willing to trust Maahox one inch! He knew that the Formal Reception rooms had no video surveillance in them. However, he had come up with a plan, and after talking it over with Lance they decided to go for it. He now made his way into the State Dining Room, pausing to marvel at the beauty of the room. It was oval shaped, with a painted mural for the ceiling, and dazzling with crystal chandeliers. The walls were pale blue, with white wainscoting and plaster work.

He saw the table was set for two, with enough glasses and silverware for six. There was a flower arrangement in the middle, with ivy trailing off of it. Several beautiful silver candelabras were ready to be lit. He thought it totally unfair that Maahox was getting all this, and Allura too! He clenched his jaw and got to work on his special project.

He was just finishing when Higgins came into the room. "Commander Kogane, can I help you with something?" Keith looked at the butler, formally done up in an even fancier livery than what was normally worn. Of course, he thought, even the butler gets dressed up for Maahox! He said "No, I just wanted to make sure that everything was set. There will be a company of guards right outside the door, so just press the bell if you feel they are needed."

Higgins looked at Commander Kogane, wondering why he felt the need to rehash the security policy. He had never been particularly fond of the Commander, ever since the man had felt the need to help himself, at a formal party, instead of letting Higgins do it. In spite of that, he knew that the Commander cared about the Princess; almost too much. He remembered what he had seen, in the living room several weeks ago, and gave the Commander a smile and said "Yes, I understand perfectly." He thought to himself,_ 'now if only you did.' _

Pidge had been surprised when Lance asked him and Hunk to go get Maahox. Lance said that he felt like Keith should stay away from the situation, and Pidge could agree with that. As he and Hunk walked down to get Maahox, he was wondering if he should tell Hunk about him and Allie before Maahox did. He was only hesitating because he had not had the chance to talk it over with her. He felt like if they were going to start telling the team members, they should both be on the same page.

He had tried to talk to her when she was getting ready, but Larmina and Dorcas were both in her room with her. Luckily he had texted first, before doing a video chat. After she had told him about Larmina and Dorcas, she said that Dorcas was calling her to get ready, and she would see him tonight. As they stepped into Maahox's cell, he braced himself for what was to come.

Maahox turned to them and said "Hello Hunk and Pidge – oh wait; please excuse my manners, Your Grace!" Pidge knew that at any moment Maahox was going to tell what he knew. Pidge said "Good evening Maahox." Hunk grunted at the reptilian scientist; he couldn't understand how Pidge could be so calm about it. As they walked up the second floor, Maahox was quite talkative.

"Pidge, you have come so far! Just think, if His Majesty's Father had not blown up your home world, none of this would have happened." He paused, and then said "It is such a romantic story, don't you know! The beautiful princess holds her hand out to you, giving you citizenship in her world. And look at where you are now! Could you not see this becoming a great Arusian story?" Hunk was wondering why they could not have gagged Maahox, as he could tell that his friend was not enjoying this in the least. Hunk was not a deep thinker, but he knew Maahox was playing some kind of game with Pidge; he just didn't what it was.

Pidge knew exactly what Maahox was up to, and there was nothing he could do about it. He now figured that Maahox would tell what he knew once he had everyone present. He was pretty sure that Hunk wasn't enough of an audience for the evil scientist. When they arrived at the doors to the dining room, everyone was there but Allura; he noticed that Coran and Fredericks were both there too.

Maahox said good evening to everyone, and after a minute, said to Coran "Your Lordship, if it is not the great statesman! You must be very pleased with how your latest plan is working out!" Coran got a very shocked look on his face, as he stared at Maahox. Pidge, who had resigned himself to what was going to happen, now noticed that Keith and Lance were not there; so did Maahox.

"Where are Commander Keith, and the oh so polite Lance?" He stopped, and then went on "Maybe Lance did not want to have to restrain the Commander. He is rather obsessed, isn't he?" Maahox looked around and said "Where is my dinner companion? I don't believe the fair princess would stand me up!" Larmina said to him "I should have knocked you out, instead of Lotor!" He looked at her and said "Lady Larmina, do you need more etiquette lessons? That is not how you speak to a dinner guest!" Just then Allura entered the room.

Pidge could not believe how wonderful she looked. She was wearing a long dress of black lace over cream satin. It was fitted to her bodice, and had a v-neck, framed with more lace, a long flowing skirt, and ¾ length sleeves that showed off two elaborate diamond bracelets. Their design was echoed in the tiara that was anchored in her upswept hair. Some diamond earrings completed the picture.

"Good evening Maahox. I'm sorry I kept you waiting." She said to him, looking pleased to see him. Maahox looked her over and said "It is a pleasure to be kept waiting for a beautiful woman!" He went on "Did you know that I had the pleasure of meeting your Mother, quite a few years ago." She looked at him with interest, and said "I didn't know that!" Maahox smiled and said "She was quite the beauty, but I have to say that I think you have outdone her!" Allura inclined her head and said "You're too kind."

She was trying to put on a good performance, but she was very nervous. She knew that Maahox was going to reveal what he knew about her and Pidge. She could tell that Pidge was having the same thoughts. Maahox looked around and said "Don't you gentlemen think she looks lovely?" He said to Allura "You look so radiant, my dear! Are you in love?" Pidge and Allura both held their breath, waiting for the next sentence. However, Maahox said "Well, of course you wouldn't tell if you were, right? Shall we go into the dining room?"

After they entered the dining room, Lance came out from the room next door, and motioned the group in. They saw Keith sitting at a table, with a monitor up in the air. Daniel looked around and said "What is this room?" Larmina said "It is the Third Reception Room." Daniel said "How many reception rooms do you need?" Lance shot him a look that said volumes. Hunk saw the monitor was showing Allura and Maahox sitting down to the table. Coran said "Since when has there been a camera in the dining room?"

Keith said "Lance and I talked about the best way to protect Allura, and this is what we came up with. I installed it this afternoon." He stopped, and then said "To make sure that Maahox did not pick our brains, I had Hunk, and Pidge escort him from his cell." Pidge and Hunk now knew why they had escorted Maahox.

Out of the corner of his eye, Keith saw Fredericks walk over to Pidge, and whisper something in his ear. He wondered what it was that Fredericks had to say. Keith noticed that after Fredericks had said what he needed to; Pidge smiled and nodded his head. He would not have been pleased if he could have heard what it was.

Fredericks had known what Maahox was up to; if the stakes had not been so high he would have had a good chuckle out of the look on Coran's face when Maahox made his comment to him. Now he walked over to Darrell, and whispered to him "Look at it this way, if Maahox tells, you won't have to wait on Her Highness to do it." Pidge had to admit that it was one solution to the problem.

Everyone spent the next forty-five minutes watching Allura and Maahox make their way through the first four courses. Maahox had told Allura all about how he had met her Mother and a lot of other stories about his life. For the group watching, it was getting old. Larmina, Daniel, and Vince were looking at pictures.

Lance, and Hunk, along with Fredericks and Coran had all poured themselves stiff drinks from the tray in the corner. Pidge for once wished that he could drink, but alcohol played havoc with his mind. He knew it was something to do with the telepathic component that all Baltans had. Keith decided that since Maahox pushed him over the edge anyway, he didn't need any alcohol to make it worse.

"Good god! Does this guy like to talk!" Lance said, as Maahox was still rambling on. He continued "I don't think he really knows anything, I think he just wanted dinner with Allura!" Daniel said "Maybe he is in love with her?" Hunk said "Well, isn't everyone? He did say that she inspired grand passion!" Pidge smiled as he thought of holding Allura, and feeling her respond to him. He thought to himself, Maahox really does know everything!

In the dining room, Allura and Maahox had just finished the fourth course, and Higgins was now clearing the dishes, in preparation for the main course. Allura had not been surprised to learn that Maahox was a vegetarian, so the dishes were all prepared that way. She thought to herself, thank goodness he doesn't eat live food! She had decided that maybe Maahox was not going to reveal her secret after all. Allura actually found some of what he said interesting, especially the comments about her Mother. She had only known her as her Mother, never having the chance to get to know the person she was.

"Is it time for the main course?" Maahox asked Allura, tilting his head. She smiled and said "Yes, it is. I hope you have enjoyed what you have had so far?" Maahox said "It has been delicious, and I am enjoying the company!" He paused, and then went on "I hope our audience has enjoyed watching us!"

Allura looked at Maahox in surprise and said "What are you talking about?" Maahox laughed his evil laugh and said "Oh, they didn't tell you about their plan, because they didn't want me to know. Neither did they tell Hunk or His Grace." He stopped, and Allura said again "What are you talking about?" Maahox said "Dear Commander Keith and Lance planted a camera in the dining room; everyone is sitting the next room watching!"

When Maahox made that statement everyone looked at Keith to see what he would do next. Keith was trying to figure out how Maahox knew about the camera; he had been so careful. He watched the screen to see what Maahox would do next.

Maahox was talking directly into the camera now, as he said "Keith, we all know you love to watch video of the Princess; don't you have enough already?" He closed his eye, and then opened it again and said "So much watching, and yet you miss what is right under your nose!" Allura was sure that her heart had stopped, while Pidge was waiting for the ax to fall. Maahox said now "I think you are done watching for the night." The video feed went blank on the monitor.

In the dining room, Maahox said to Allura "I'll tell you everything I know, and you can decide what to do with it." Allura looked at him with concern, which he noticed and said "Oh, don't worry! I wasn't going to reveal what you and His Grace have been up to!" She looked over at Higgins, who was bringing in the food to see his reaction. Maahox laughed and said "Higgins has known about you two for several weeks, and is quite happy about it! Isn't that right?" He said to the butler, who looked apologetically at Her Highness, while nodding his head.

Allura said "So why didn't you blurt it out? You certainly threw out enough hints!" He said "Partly because it is so much fun to torture people; poor Keith will be lying awake all night, wondering what I meant." He went on "You need to be the one to tell Keith, as he will only believe it coming from you. Granted, his heart will shatter into a thousand little pieces, but that is how it goes!"

She looked at him and said "Since the evil scientist to the mad king gig is not available anymore, are you thinking about a talk show offering relationship advice?" He laughed and said "Not only are you beautiful, but you have a sense of humor too! Get your tablet out, I'll tell you what you want to know over our main course!"

In the other room, everyone was staring at the blank screen and looking at each other. Lance said "How did he know!" Pidge, now almost sorry that Maahox had not revealed what he knew said "She did say that he could read minds, and always knew what everyone was thinking!" Keith, who was wound up about all those hints that Maahox had been throwing around, ground his teeth. He went over and poured himself a drink.

"So what now?" Larmina asked, not liking the look in Keith's eyes. Coran said "I think you, along with Vince and Daniel should turn in for the night. I don't think anything else is going to happen here." After they were gone, Hunk said "Do you think he's telling her the information?" Keith had finished his drink in two gulps; he put down the glass and said now "I highly doubt it. He is probably telling her more stories about his great life! I'll be in my office if she does get any information out of him!" Lance, Hunk, and Pidge also decided to go downstairs too.

After they had left Coran turned to Fredericks and asked "What were you talking to Pidge about, earlier?" Fredericks refreshed his drink and said "It was apparent that Maahox knew all about him and the Princess. I just pointed out to him that if Maahox revealed it, Darrell wouldn't have to wait on Her Highness to tell Keith about them."

Coran gave Fredericks a thoughtful stare, and said "Since when are you such good friends with Pidge?" Fredericks said "Darrell is very frustrated right now. He is tired of sneaking around with the Princess; he wants to take her out openly. He is being kept from that by Keith." Coran looked at him even more intently, and asked "Just how do you know all this?"

Fredericks said "I asked Darrell if he would like to escort Her Highness to the Remembrance Day Celebrations, next week." Coran narrowed his eyes, as he said "You didn't!" Fredericks said "We ended up having a nice chat. Darrell would be thrilled to escort her, but until the Princess deals with Commander Kogane, it is not going to happen." Coran said "Do you know how she is going to do that?"

Fredericks said "She has been hoping that if she shows the Commander how different everything is now, and that she doesn't have a teen age girl's crush on him, he will just realize that they can't have a relationship." Coran could see how Allura had come up with the plan, and yes, on paper it looked great. Real life was proving to be a different story.

Coran knew that he had, once again, under estimated his friend. Everything had been put in place, it just needed someone to pull the trigger, and Fredericks had. He said to him now "So what happens next?" Fredericks smiled and said "Possibly, the Commander could confront the Princess once and for all. However, more than likely, Darrell is going to run out of patience, and put his foot down with Her Highness." Coran said "And you called me a devious bastard!" Fredericks replied with a smile "It takes one to know one."


	34. Chapter 30

_**The Morning After – Part One**_

While Coran and Fredericks were having their chat, the guys headed downstairs. Keith went to his office, while Lance and Hunk headed to the rec room. Pidge spent some time in the alcove, in the Hanger Bay, and then decided to go to bed. The stress of the evening, waiting for Maahox to tell what he knew had worn him out. He had left a message for Allie to call him as soon as she was done, but as he thought about how much Maahox loved to talk, he figured it would be a while.

He had been asleep for probably over an hour, when he heard the incoming message signal from the com on his nightstand. He brought up the monitor and saw that it was Allie, and he smiled, saying "Good evening! How are you?"

Allie looked at him, with his hair tousled, and shirt slightly rumpled; she started to feel breathless as the ache in her core flared up. She managed to say "I'm sorry I woke you, but you do look awfully cute!" Pidge looked at her, and wished for a moment that she was in bed with him, waking him up. He said "It is a pleasure to be woken up by you!" She looked adorable with her hair down, and creamy skin. He remembered what her hair smelled like, and suddenly felt very warm.

"Well, you did say to call when I was done, and the evening is finally done!" Allie exclaimed, shrugging her shoulders. Pidge noticed what she was wearing to bed; it was something that was pink, with white lace trim. It seemed very bulky, and he couldn't help saying "Is that a pink marshmallow you are wearing?"

She laughed and said "It is a flannel nightgown! It gets cold at night here!" Pidge, trying to picture her body under the pink cloth said "You know, there are other ways to keep warm!" He waited for her reaction, and was rewarded when her face turned pink. He laughed and said "Now, why did you blush? What did you think I was referring to?"

Allie felt her face flushing even more, and didn't know what to say. Pidge, who was enjoying this so much, said "I was initially thinking of just another blanket on the bed." He stopped, watching her eyes get very wide, and then said "Of course, if you had some company you wouldn't need the heavy nightgown or the blanket." She had seen the smile he had on his face, along with the gleam in his eye; that had been his intention all along!

She tossed her hair and said "Really, and what kind of company would that be? I guess I could get a dog?" He had to admire her spirit. After a whole evening spent listening to Maahox, she could still tease him. He pretended to think for a moment, and then said "The problem with a dog is that they don't talk to you. I hear they shed too."

"So you don't think a dog is a good idea, do you?" She wanted to see what he said next. He didn't disappoint her, as he said "I was thinking more along the line of me." He gave her a direct look, and Allie was sure that her heart had stopped. She took a deep breath said and said "Well, you are very warm, I will give you that." She waited for his response.

"Is that all?" Pidge said, and then added "I think it would be lots of fun." Allie giggled and said "Yes, I would be warm, and it would be fun, but I don't think I'd get a lot of sleep!" Pidge was suddenly glad there were several floors between them, because his body was on fire after that last comment of hers. He said to her "No, we wouldn't get a lot of sleep, but I'm pretty sure we would be very happy!"

Allie was now imaging him next to her, with his hands on her; yes, she thought, we would be very happy! Then she had another thought, and said "We would probably be happy until the morning, when Dorcas came in!" Pidge got a thoughtful look on his face, and said "That is why doors have locks, my dear!" She thought about that for a moment, and then said "Just what do you think Dorcas would say if I locked her out!"

He said to her "You are a woman, and I think she would draw the obvious conclusion and go away!" Pidge was thrilled with how far he had pushed this conversation. As aroused as he was, he was hoping, at the back of his mind, that it might get Allie to revise her plan with Keith and speed it up. Allie, for her part, was thinking of what Dorcas would actually say, and looking at Pidge, she decided she needed to change the conversation before he forgot his good intentions, and knocked on her door.

"Not to get off this interesting tangent, but do you want to know what Maahox told me?" She asked him, but giving him a quick wink. Pidge took a deep breath, and tried not to think about how hard he was. He said "You mean he actually had information? We all decided he just wanted to talk to you."

Allie said "No, he gave me a lot of information, but most of it is 'back story', not the nuts and bolts of Voltron's programming. Actually, that is why it is rather late that I'm calling; I wanted to get my notes written up." She stopped, and then said "I've sent you a copy of what I have so far. His information covered what the Baltans contributed to Voltron, as well as information about Vince's background."

Pidge brought up a different screen, and started scanning the report. Allie said "I wanted to give you first look at it, as it does contain information about Baltan characteristics. I'm having breakfast with Vince tomorrow; well really today I guess, to talk to him about the Mejiks. I've sent a note to everyone, including you that I'll present what I know at 10:00am tomorrow morning. You are the only one who would have seen the report, so let me know if there is something I should do differently with the information."

She had felt that Pidge should really see it first, because it talked a lot about the telepathic abilities that his people had. She wasn't sure how much of it he would want shared with everyone else. He looked at her gratefully, and said "Thank you! I'll read it all the way through, and if I have any thoughts, I'll email them to you, ok?"

"That would work fine! I'm going to get some sleep." She said, and then smiled while saying "You really don't think the dog is a good idea?" Pidge laughed and said "I love you very much!" She looked at him, and thinking about what it felt like to be held by him, said "I love you too! Good night!"

Pidge woke up early the next morning, and finished the report that Allie had sent him. He had made a couple of comments, but nothing else. He was coming out of his quarters, and had to go around the corner to get to breakfast. His path took him past Keith's quarters, and he heard voices coming from inside. He realized that the door had not been closed all the way. As much as he knew he should not listen, he couldn't help himself.

Pidge heard Lance say "Good god, not this again! We have been all over this, and there is nothing going on between them!" Pidge had a pretty good idea who the 'they' was he was referring to. He couldn't hear Keith's reply, but then heard Lance say "You have let Maahox get inside your head! He knew exactly what he was doing; he played you like a fucking violin!" Once again, Pidge couldn't hear Keith's reply, but did hear Lance's "Damn it, I do think you need to get a fucking life, buddy! This has gone for too long!"

Pidge could tell that Lance had talked to Keith about this before, and was running out of patience with him. He now heard Lance say "You've damn well been back for nine months, and all you've done is stare at her! Just so you know, on earth that would get you arrested for stalking!" Pidge heard Lance starting to move around, and since he didn't want to get caught he left without hearing the rest of the conversation.

He was bothered by what he heard, and decided to go to his office for a couple of minutes, before facing everyone at breakfast. When he got there, he closed the door and sat at his desk. He felt very bad for Keith, and what he was going through. Keith was right; _'there is something between Allie and me'_, thought Pidge. It is not fair that his best friend, who doesn't know, is trying to convince him otherwise.

Until Allie had come between them, Keith had been a good friend to him. Pidge remembered that when everyone else on earth, at Galaxy Garrison, had teased him about being too small, and too smart, Keith never had. Pidge knew that he and Allie had not meant to hurt Keith like they were doing, and Keith had contributed to it also.

Pidge could understand some of Keith's feelings, because they were both in love with the same woman. It came to him that if the situation was reversed, and Allie loved Keith instead of him, he would want her to tell him. He had gone along with Allie's plan, because at the time it made sense, but he decided he wasn't going to anymore. Pidge knew he would have to let Allie know his thoughts, whether she liked them or not.

He felt vindicated in his decision when he went into breakfast, and saw Keith. He looked awful, like he had been up all night! Pidge could guess what he had been thinking about. Pidge saw that everyone was there but Vince and Allie. He remembered that they were going to have breakfast together. He said hello to everyone, and after getting some food and coffee, sat down next to Hunk.

Lance was still wound up because of Keith and his suspicions, and was wishing he had just let Keith take Maahox out once and for all. He asked Pidge and Hunk, "What kind of things did Maahox say when you were escorting him from his cell?" Pidge thought about the reference to Balto being blown up, and got a tight look around his mouth.

Hunk said "We should have put a gag on him! Or cut out his vocal chords! He was awful to Pidge!" Hunk was very loyal, and had felt bad for Pidge having to hear that. Lance, trying to figure out whether Maahox had just targeted Keith or anyone else said "Were his comments little jabs, like he had read your mind?"

Pidge knew where this was going, and decided to throw Keith a bone. He snorted and said "Maahox thought that it was wonderful that King Zarkon had blown up my home world, so I could come to Arus!" Keith looked at him and said "He really said that?" Lance said to him "I bet you didn't turn red in the face and try to attack him?"

"Maahox is a psychopath, who likes to torture people for the sheer joy of it. Since he reads minds, he knows exactly what button to push to get you to respond!" Pidge said, and then went on "When does he leave Arus?" Lance said "I've got a prison ship docking this afternoon, and they have a cell prepared for him on Reglen V."

Keith felt a little better after he had heard what Maahox had said to Pidge. He said now "Well, if I read Allura's message right, she did get information out of him. I wonder how long it took." Larmina said "I overheard Higgins talking to Fredericks this morning, and he said that she was with him until almost midnight." She paused and then said, "Oh, and while he had liked the rest of the meal, he didn't care for the dessert course!"

Lance said "He fucking takes the cake!" Keith gave him a sharp look, and said "Watch your language!" Larmina laughed and said "I've heard that before; you should hear how the servants talk! I know a lot of words!" Daniel, who no longer felt intimidated by Larmina, said "Didn't the Princess say that you weren't supposed to be spying on the servants?" She gave him a cool look, and said "It is not spying on them, I just happen to be where they are!"

Hunk said "You just happen to be out of site, where they are, right?" Larmina glared at him and said "I have no further comment." She then looked around the table and said "Where is Vince?" Daniel replied, "He is having breakfast with the Princess. She sent him a message late last night, inviting him."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to wait for the Princess to tell us what she knows." Keith announced to the table, while wondering to himself 'how come everyone else gets to eat with her'! He also looked at Pidge, out of the corner of his eye, thought about the hints Maahox had thrown out last night.


	35. Chapter 31

_**The Information**_

Allura was in a wonderful mood, in spite of getting to bed late. After talking to Pidge, she had fun imaging what it would be like to have him with her. She had gotten his sweatshirt, which still smelled a little like him, and cuddled, with it. They had not been alone together for over a week, and after last night, she was really missing him holding her.

Her breakfast with Vince had gone well; when they were done talking about the Mejiks he told her about his family life. She found the rituals and special days that he described very interesting. Allura knew that she would have to do some research, to understand it better. She had also talked to him about an idea that she had come up with, to help Larmina with her piloting skills.

She was in her flight suit, and heading down to the Control Room to talk to everyone. Pidge had made several small comments, but nothing that changed the report overall or her recommendation regarding the Nexus programming. Allura had made the adjustments, and then sent it out half an hour before the meeting, so everyone could read it.

As she entered the Control Room, she saw that everyone was there but Lance. Daniel had some pictures up, and she recognized them as his four sisters. Allura had heard all about his older sisters when they had lunch together. She thought they sounded like rather fun girls; the younger two were twins.

One of the pictures showed two girls in shorts, boots, and halter tops on motorcycles. "Wow, those are some smoking hot chicks!" Lance said as he walked in. Everyone turned to look at him, and Allura gave him a dazzling smile and said "Those are Daniel's younger sisters; they're twins!" Everyone agreed the look on Lance's face was priceless, as he stammered "I mean, they're very pretty girls, Daniel. I'm sure they're really nice."

Allura was in a good mood, and decided that teasing Lance was too good of an opportunity to pass up. She knew that Daniel would understand. She said "He also has two other sisters. That one." She said, pointing to a young woman in a bikini "Is a model, while her older sister." She stopped and pointed to a young woman in tight jeans, and said "His oldest sister is a lawyer."

Lance, who couldn't believe that these four gorgeous women will all Daniel' sisters just looked at him. He looked again, and smiled his best smile "Can I come for Thanksgiving?" Everyone burst out laughing, and Keith said "Why don't you take Hunk and Pidge too!" Lance looked over at Keith and said "Oh, you are not getting us out of your hair so easily." He looked at Daniel and said "Why don't we invite them all here?"

Pidge, who didn't want the conversation to go any further said "Princess, what did you learn from Maahox last night? Besides the fact that he likes to talk about himself!" She laughed and said, "He was actually rather charming and entertaining; in an evil scientist who can read your mind kind of way!" She and Pidge both burst into laughter at that!

Keith, watching them laugh thought _'even if they're not in love with each other, they do have fun together.'_ Lance shook his head and said to them "You two are still as silly and goofy as you were when you were younger!"

Hunk smiled at them, and then asked "If he can read your mind, why do you need to talk to him?" Vince said "But she can't read his mind!" Hunk agreed that was true. Lance, now that Daniel had taken the pictures down, got to the point "So what did you learn after all that?" Allura, still feeling like having some fun said "Well, he didn't care for the pumpkin mousse we had for dessert, but he did compliment Higgins on the wine selections!"

Keith was surprised that Allura was in a fun, playful mood. He was trying to think if he had ever seen her like this before, or at least since he had been back. She was giggly, and very light hearted. He started to wonder what she and Maahox had talked about! Pidge, watching Allie, had a good idea of why she was so upbeat. He knew that she had enjoyed their conversation last night as much as he had.

Pidge knew, at the end of the day, in spite of their talk last night, there was only one way he would get her into his bed! He was quite happy with the idea, and was set to move forward. He felt bad now, about some of the thoughts he had entertained about Keith. However, it was time to move to the next step. He would give Allie's plan another week, but then it was time for Plan B!

He would get no resistance from Coran or Fredericks on what he was going to do. As far as Allie was concerned, he knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He might not be allowed to play poker with everyone else, but he knew a winning hand when he held one!

Allura brought up a screen with the report, and started explaining what Maahox had told her. "The Mejiks were a race of beings that held all the knowledge of the universe in their minds. They weren't physical beings like us, but more, I guess the closest word would be spirits, but that is not right either." She stopped, and then decided to move on. "They oversaw the universe, and dispensed the knowledge that was needed."

Keith was trying to understand what she was saying "So they were like gods?" Allura shook her head and said "Not quite. Where ever there were developed beings, they would pick certain ones, or certain families, to receive the knowledge. And the knowledge was based on what level of development the society was at." Pidge said "Rather like a medicine man, or a mage?" She smiled at him, and said "Yes, along those lines."

She said "Once the knowledge had been given to a person, or a family line, it was their responsibility to cultivate it, and to protect it. The knowledge could be lost if the person, or family, was not worthy." Lance said "So a primitive society would know about herbs, but an advanced one would know about brain surgery, right?" Allura nodded her head, and said "Exactly. There is knowledge out there that we don't know about, but was known at one time. Take alchemy for instance; Maahox told me that at one time there was a grand forge on Ariel, and the people could convert medals into other substances."

Vince said "That is what I saw when I was there! It is down in the center of the planet, and guarded by a Krochi. He told me I wasn't ready to know the secrets yet." Allura looked at Vince and said "I said earlier that the knowledge could be lost; it could also go dormant. Oftentimes societies got 'too smart' to listen to the knowledge, so they turned their back on it." She paused, and then said "Vince is somehow descended from a blood line that possessed the knowledge the Mejiks had. That is why he has the powers that he does."

Lance wanted her to get to the point of it all, and said "Ok, fine, we now know why Vince glows. But what does this have to do with Voltron?" Allura gave him a hard stare, and then said "There has always been good and evil in the universe, and as society expanded, the chance for both was even greater." She continued on "The Mejiks wanted a machine that would fight evil with honor and strength. That is why they created Voltron."

Hunk said "I thought that Voltron belonged to Arus!" Allura took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to proceed; she said "After Voltron was created; it was given to the King of Arus. Arus was always known as a 'good' planet, and the Mejiks knew that the people of Arus supported their King, who supported them. That is always the primary duty of the ruler of Arus that the people and the planet come before anything else."

Allura hoped they would understand what she was saying. The concept had been taught to her since she was a little girl. She must not take; it was her duty to give and to protect. Lance, remembering the conversation that he and Allura had had, all those years ago at the wedding, knew that she took her responsibility seriously.

He nodded his head, and said "Ok, so the Mejiks created Voltron to vanquish evil, and it was given to Arus to protect. How does Balto figure in it?" Allura smiled and said "When they developed Voltron they wanted a machine that could not be used for evil. It could only be used by the pure of heart, and the Mejiks knew they needed some way to discern what was in a person's heart and mind."

Allura said "They went to Balto, because the inhabits of the planet all had strong telepathic abilities. An integral part of what Voltron is comes down to only 'good' people can pilot the Lions. The Lions always know if someone is not worthy. That ability was programmed in by the ancient Baltans." She stopped, and waited for comments. Daniel turned to Pidge and said "You can read minds?" As he said it, he stepped back a bit, in case Pidge was reading his right now.

Pidge said "All Baltans have some degree of telepathic ability, some more than others. Since I was a twin, the genetic material was split between Chip and me. He has more of than I do, but I am not lacking." He stopped, and said "For me, it depends on my relationship to the person, and what is going on around us. Since I care about you all, if you were in danger I would know, and have known it." Allura had to keep from smiling when Pidge made that statement, as she thought _'yes, you have known I was in danger, and saved me.'_

Keith, remembering when Allura was on the battle cruiser, had wondered how Pidge was able to find her so quickly. He now realized that Pidge had used his telepathic abilities to find her. He started to wonder again about a relationship between the two. He was also starting to think about how Pidge had been able to use Blue's arsenal in that battle. Keith truly hoped it was not the reason he was thinking of.

Lance said to Daniel "He is not reading your mind!" He turned to Allura and said "So how does Maahox read minds? I don't think he is from Balto?" She said, "He is in fact an 'empath', someone who can sense your mind and body. It is much more developed than just mind reading. He is from a planet on the far side of the galaxy, and one of the last inhabits of that planet." She smiled and said "The rest of died off, as far as he knows."

Hunk said "How does that show up in the programming?" Allura looked at Pidge, who said "When Wade cracked the Nexus; he unlocked the programming for the telepathic links to our Lions and us. The problem is that the language it is written in doesn't exist anymore." He stopped, and then turned to Allura. She said "At one time there was on Balto, a matrix that held the language. It was rather like the old Rosetta stone, of earth." She looked at the team members.

Vince said "I know that stone; I've seen it in the museum." Daniel said "You go to museums?" Larmina asked, "What is it?"

Pidge said "It is an ancient stele, rather like a monument, from a place on earth called Egypt. At one time it was the most powerful country on earth. In 196 BC, earth time, an Egyptian king issued a decree, and to make sure that all the peoples of his empire knew it, it shows the same decree in three different languages. The languages are Egyptian hieroglyphics, which is picture writing, Demotic script, and a lower form of ancient Greek. Since it said the same thing on all three sides, when it was recovered in 1799, earth time, it was used to understand the Egyptian hieroglyphics, which had not been understood before."

Lance said "Thank you yet again, for another lecture. I so look forward to them!" Pidge brushed off Lance's comment, as he was used to them. He said "The matrix is long gone; it didn't make it off Balto before the Drules destroyed it." Keith said "If it was in a museum, would there have been an inventory or catalog of it?"

Pidge said "It resided in a cave, on the dark side of the planet. The whole area had actually been an ancient civilization that was destroyed by disease. The place was considered bad luck, so no one went there."

Larmina looked at him and said "Your people can all read minds, but they are superstitious?" Pidge said "There are things that can't be explained, Larmina!" Daniel suddenly understood what Pidge had tried to tell him a couple of weeks before.

"It's like faith! You can't explain it, you have to trust it. Rather like how we fly our Lions; it is a leap of faith!" Pidge smiled at him and said "That is a good way to explain it, Daniel." Allura said "Faith is another reason why Voltron belongs to Arus; we are a faithful people."

This was very deep for Keith, Hunk, and Lance to take in. They knew that telepathy figured into the Lions, but they never thought about it that deeply. Their job was to pilot them, and keep the universe safe. They put their faith in themselves and their abilities, as they had been taught. They did not see flying a Lion as a leap of faith.

Vince said "If the matrix is gone, then we will never understand the programming, correct?" Pidge said "Not necessarily. There were items that made it off Balto, which used some pieces of the ancient language. The key would be to catalog them, and see if we could find correlations between them and the Nexus."

Allura said "I don't think we should do that!" Everyone but Pidge looked at her in surprise. She said "If the programming for the telepathic links were to be unlocked, it could fall into the wrong hands. Anyone would be able to pilot Voltron, and it could be used for evil." Keith said, "But think of what we could do with the Lions if we understood what happened when we piloted them. We could increase their strength. He turned to Pidge and said "You agree, we need to unlock that programming."

Pidge was in a difficult place right now. He and Allie had talked about it, and as much as he would have loved to have worked on it, he understood her reasoning. He just didn't want to mention right now that he already knew what her reasons were. Allura saw the position that Keith was putting him in, and said "Would you all listen to me!"

They turned and looked at her, and she said "I know that it is hard for you to understand, but there are things that need to be left alone. The Mejiks designed Voltron in a specific way, and we need to honor that. The knowledge we might get is not worth the risk of the evil that could be done." She paused, and then said "I would like all the Nexus programming taken off of the Castle network and systems; it stays in the Lions!"

Everyone looked at Pidge, and Hunk said "Little buddy, can you really walk away from what you might find out?" Pidge was prepared for this and said "I think the Princess is right. The chance for evil outweighs the chance for knowledge. It needs to be left alone." He was surprised when Vince said "I think the Princess is right too, there are some things that shouldn't be messed with."

Allura smiled at everyone, and said "Good, we're all in agreement! Pidge, please take the programming off of the network." She paused, and then went on "Unfortunately, Maahox did not any other information about the Mejiks. That is why he had been trying to get hold of Vince, to see if he could get inside his mind and collect information. Vince is already aware of this, since we talked about it at breakfast."

"Maahox did say that there would be information on СРЕДНИЙ ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ КВАДРАНТ, but he had never been able to solve what that meant." Allura told them, as Pidge got busy running the symbols through some databases. He said "Some of these are symbols and letters from both ancient Baltan and Arusian alphabets, but so far the rest have not been recognized."

She looked at her voltcom and said "Oh, I've got to go say goodbye to Maahox." Keith and Lance both said in unison "You are not going to go say goodbye to him!" She smiled at them and said "Why not? He was an interesting dinner guest; plus he finds me fascinating!" Allura turned and left the room, leaving everyone else puzzled, frustrated, or both.


	36. Chapter 32

_**Confrontation**_

It was two days after Maahox had left Arus, and things settled down to normal. They still didn't know where Lotor was, but were sure he would probably turn up again at some point. Pidge was on his way up to Allie's study, to put his plan into place. He had originally planned on waiting a week, to see if her way worked. However, something happened yesterday that made him realize he needed to move it up.

The day after Maahox had left, he, along with Lance, and Hunk were in the Control Room, analyzing some data that had come in from the Fourth Quadrant of the galaxy. There was some unusual movement out there, but they couldn't figure out what was causing it. As they were throwing out various theories, Keith walked in to the room.

"Any ideas on what is going on?" He asked, as he pulled up a monitor and started scanning. Hunk said "Well a fourth pair of eyes will certainly help! It's too bad the Princess won't release the cadets from their lessons, as they could help to." Lance laughed and said "She is rather a stickler about those kinds of things!" Pidge thought about the 'ground rules' she had set up, and had to agree with Lance. He turned to Keith and said "Where have you been?"

Keith said "I was talking to Dean Locke, about Arusian history. I realized that I really don't know a lot about it." Lance gave him a sly look and said "I can guess why you have a sudden interest in that subject!" Hunk and Pidge looked at Lance, and he said "Keith is still trying to get back into Allura's good graces. That is why he has been so pleasant lately." Keith shot Lance a dirty look and said "Thank you for sharing that!"

Lance said "Oh come on, we all know how your brain works! Are you hoping that Allura will spend your birthday with you? You don't want to be alone on your birthday, but you won't let us throw you a party!" Keith looked like he wanted to strangle Lance. Pidge suddenly understood that that was exactly what Keith was planning on. He now knew that he and Allie couldn't wait any longer.

Pidge decided to change the subject by saying "Wait, I think I have something here! Ugh, no, it gone now. Do you think that maybe it is just a series of random cosmic storms that have piled up?" Lance looked at him and said "For a genius, that is the best answer you have?" Keith, grateful to Pidge for his change in topic said "I wouldn't dismiss it that quickly. Doesn't the Garrison Force have a satellite out that way? Maybe we could pick some weather data off of it."

As Pidge headed up to Allie's study, he was excited and apprehensive too. It had been over a week since they had spent any time alone. She had wanted to meet him in the basement last night, but he put her off. Pidge had decided that he was done meeting her down there; it was cold, dark, and uncomfortable. There was no reason to sneak around anymore. In fact, it was just hurting Keith, not to mention annoying him.

She was very stubborn, he knew, and would probably not want to abandon her plan. However, it had not worked, and now with this new information Pidge had, he knew he had to move forward. After he entered her study, he pulled up a chair next to her. "You look really pretty! I like your hair all curly, instead of straight." He said to her, as she smiled at him. "Thank you! I didn't know you liked it better this way." He smiled and said "It looks like spun gold; I wish I could wrap it around my fingers." She blushed as he said that.

Allura had missed him so much! They had not talked or been alone, since the night of dinner with Maahox. She was grateful that he agreed with her about the Nexus programming, and felt like she had not had the proper to chance to thank him. She also really liked being held by him. Allura said to him "What did you want to meet about? Is there a problem with the solar project?"

Pidge said in a low voice "It is about us! We need to come clean, and stop sneaking around Allie!" He waited for her reaction. She looked at him with wide eyes and said "I know that. I think my plan is working; he seems calmer." Pidge took a deep breath and said "I have bad news for you, it is not working, and all that it is doing is prolonging the situation."

She looked at Pidge in surprise, and said "Why do you say that?" He told her "I overheard some stuff, no, I'm not going to tell you what, but what we are doing is unfair to him!" Allie was taken aback by Pidge's statement. She said hurriedly "I'm trying to keep from hurting him Pidge!" He looked at her kindly, because he knew how good hearted she was.

"Allie, you have to tell him, and within the next day or so! I'm tired of sneaking around with you, and it is not fair to keep Keith's hopes raised." She looked him, and realized that he was serious about it. She said, "I know you are tired of it, and I am too! Look, I'll tell him after his birthday!" Pidge looked startled and said in a loud voice "That is two weeks away! No!"

She said to him "I don't want to ruin his birthday! It would hurt his feelings!" Pidge had hoped, at the back of his mind that it would not come to this, but he could see that it was going to. He said in a level voice "And what about my feelings? I love you, and you have told me that you love me too! I want to spend time with you, and not in some cold, dark room!"

Allura looked at him with alarm, not liking the tone in his voice. "Pidge, I do love you! You have to know that!" Pidge told her "Fredericks asked me if I wanted to escort you to the Remembrance Day Celebration." She looked at him and said "He did? What did you say?" Pidge said to her "I told him that it was up to you!"

Pidge stood up, and said "Allie, I love you, and I want to be with you. For that to happen, you need to tell Keith, and soon. Our relationship is on hold until you have talked to Keith. I'm sorry to do this, but I have to." He walked out of the room, leaving her sitting there in shock.


	37. Chapter 33

_**The Two Days – Part One**_

It had been two days since Pidge had talked to Allura about their situation. He had not liked giving her an ultimatum; he knew how stubborn she could be. Pidge was sure he was in for a long week before she came around. He knew that he had to win this time; there would be other things he would have to comprise on in the future. On this matter though, he was not going to comprise, and she needed to understand that.

He was down in the rec room, hanging out with everyone else but Keith and Lance. He and Vince had a 3-D chess game going on, while Hunk, Daniel, and Larmina were playing poker. Larmina had improved a great deal since Hunk first started teaching her. Larmina, trying to decide what card to discard, had her train of thought interrupted by Lance storming into the room.

He looked annoyed as he came in, and looked around, saying "Where is Keith?" Hunk said "He went into town, and I don't think he'll be back until later." Lance flopped down on a chair and said "Good, then we can talk about his birthday party!"

Daniel said "Didn't he say he didn't want a party?" Lance snorted and said, "Well he is probably not going to get on now! Allura baled on me!" Everyone turned to look at Lance, and Pidge said "What do you mean?" He was very curious to see what Lance was going to say.

"I asked her several weeks ago to help me with this party." Lance said, and Larmina asked "Did she say yes?" Larmina would have been surprised if she had. Lance said "Well, she wasn't very enthusiastic about it, but why wouldn't she help?" Pidge remembered when Allie had told him about the party, and his comment about what to give Keith. Lance went on "We gave her a really nice party when it was her birthday!"

Pidge remembered that he had been on earth, when it had been Allie's birthday back before summer. Pidge had been sorry to miss the party, but she had understood. They had spent most of the night talking about what was going on with his Mother. That thought made him aware of how much he missed her right now.

Lance's tirade continued "Do you know what reason she gave me, for not helping with the party?" He looked at everyone, and said "She said that she 'couldn't in good conscience' help plan the party!" He turned to Pidge and said "Is there a religious holiday or something?" Pidge shook his head, inwardly glad that Allie had stepped down from planning the party.

Hunk said "You know, she hasn't been down here for the last couple of days." Lance thought for a moment, and then said "You're right, she hasn't eaten with us or anything. She seemed a little off when I was upstairs talking to her." Everyone was silent for a minute, and then Lance said to Pidge "You need to go talk to her!"

Larmina saw Pidge blanch at that comment, and she suddenly knew why her Aunt had not eaten with them. She had pleaded lots of work to Larmina, when she asked her, but Larmina now knew that her Aunt and Pidge had had a fight. She watched as Pidge said "Why do I have to go talk to her?" Lance sighed and said "You're her best friend! She'll tell you what is going on!" Pidge felt everyone staring at him as he said "If she doesn't want to plan the party, she doesn't want to plan the party." Larmina decided to rescue Pidge for now; if he had done something to make her Aunt unhappy, she would deal with him separately.

"I don't think you're being fair to her!" Larmina said, and went on "She is really busy! There is some big presentation that she has been working on." Pidge was grateful to Larmina for deflecting the attention off of him. He hoped she wasn't going to pry later about what was going on. He had to laugh though, at her next comment!

"Why don't you get Daniel to plan the party?" Lance looked like she had suggested jumping off a cliff. He said "Really? Daniel?" Larmina said "He has all those sisters; I bet they were always having parties!"Daniel said "Sure, I'll do it! Even better, I can get my twin sisters to help! They are between jobs, but they do like parties. What is the theme?"

Lance was looking at Daniel now, remembering the picture he had seen; he was also impressed that Daniel had thought to ask about a theme. "I was going to do a Wild West BBQ type party. Do you think they would do it?" Daniel nodded his head, and said "They would be thrilled, and the Princess has said they are welcome any time they want to come."

Lance suddenly had a thought, and said "Do you mind me asking how old they are?" Daniel replied "They turned twenty-one several months ago; the motorcycles were their big gift." He stopped, and then said "Lance, you might want to be careful with them." Lance was now looking at Daniel with wide eyes, and started to say "I would never do anything to your sisters." Daniel interrupted him and said "I have to warn you, they're really wild!"

Hunk said to Daniel "How wild is wild?" Lance was all set to continue the discussion, and then saw Larmina out of the corner of his eye. He said instead "I don't think we need to have this conversation now. Daniel, if your sisters are willing to do it, I'm fine with it." Larmina got a really annoyed look on her face. She said with exasperation in her voice "This is why I have to spy and eavesdrop; no one ever talks in front of me!" Everyone laughed at that comment, and Daniel said to her a low voice "I'll tell you later!"

Vince went to take his turn at the chess game, and he couldn't believe what he saw! He moved the piece and said to Pidge "Dude, checkmate! Wow, I never beat you!" Pidge realized that he had not paid any attention to the game, having been thinking about Allie. As everyone looked over at them, Vince asked "Are you feeling all right?" Pidge groaned inwardly, thinking about a very stubborn Princess.


	38. Chapter 34

_**The Two Days – Part Two**_

Allura could not believe that Pidge had given her an ultimatum! After she had gotten over the shock of it, she was furious! She thought _'how dare he tell me what to do!'_ Allura was sure that her plan would work, she just needed more time. She didn't understand why he was acting the way he was, or why he was being so unreasonable!

She had decided to have dinner upstairs, telling Larmina that she had a lot of work to do. Allura at that point was still mad at Pidge, and was not going to give him the satisfaction of thinking that she was going to do what he wanted her to. It took her a long time to fall asleep, as she could not unwind because she was furious with Pidge. _'How dare he try to tell me what to do!'_ she thought again as she tossed and turned in her bed.

The next morning she was tired and cranky, as well as depressed. After having breakfast at her desk, she got busy on her work. Unfortunately, the first issue she had to deal with was one that she and Pidge had worked closely on. As she tried to read the briefing memo on her tablet, Allura remembered how much fun they had had, putting it together. He had helped her work out a couple of problems, and she knew that it would not have been a success without him!

Allura put the briefing memo aside, and went on to other issues. She didn't make much progress, because so many of them she had worked with Pidge on, or just wanted to talk to him about them. As she was eating her lunch at her desk, she realized that she really just wanted to talk to him! Allura thought that, and then reminded herself that he was unreasonable and that she was mad at him!

When Lance came into talk to her, she was looking forward to it. She really needed a distraction, and Lance was always good for one! Allura was not pleased to learn that he wanted to talk about Keith's birthday party. She remembered the way Pidge had reacted, when she had told him about Lance wanting her to help plan the party.

Allura, as she looked at Lance, thought that the birthday party was what had pushed Pidge over the edge. _'If Lance had not come up with this idea, which Keith doesn't even want, Pidge would not have said what he did' _she told herself. She was looking at Lance as she thought that, and without meaning to, gave Lance an unpleasant glare.

Lance did not like the look Allura gave him, when he mentioned the party. He tried to talk to her about the plans, but she shut him down. She knew he was taken aback when she told him no, and why she couldn't. Allura knew he didn't understand, but she by now didn't care what he thought. She wasn't even concerned when he left her study very angry.

After he left, Allura at least felt better about not being involved in the party. She realized that Pidge had been right, she should have said no right away. She thought back to when she had told him about the party, and his reaction, as well as the comment he made, that she wasn't thinking of him.

That struck a chord with her, and she remembered the last conversation she and Pidge had, when he gave her the ultimatum. She had said that she was concerned about Keith's feelings, and Pidge had asked her_ 'what about my feelings.'_ Allura started to wonder if she had been fair to him. She knew he loved her, and she loved him too.

Allura didn't eat any of her dinner, and pleading a headache went to bed early. Dorcas had wanted to fuss over her, but she wasn't having any of it and asked her to leave. After she did, she remembered the conversation she and Pidge had had the other night, about Dorcas. When Pidge had made the comment about a lock on the door, she had smiled at the idea.

Now, as she thought about it, she realized how much she missed him! He was such a part of her life, and it wasn't the same without him. She understood how he felt, wanting to be with her openly; she wanted that too. If only what he wanted her to do was not so unreasonable! Allura felt like he was making her choose, and on his terms! _'No, she thought to herself, I love him, but I'm not giving in to him!'_

She had fallen into a light sleep for several hours; it was after midnight when she woke up suddenly, crying. She was trying to remember why she was crying, and then she thought of the dream she had had, about Pidge. It was an awful dream she recalled, one where he didn't exist in her life. The thought of that had made her cry!

Allura wished her Mother was alive, so she could talk to her about this. There wasn't anyone who would understand, or who she could talk to about it. She decided that maybe if she went down to her Mother's tomb, maybe her Mother would appear to her. She got dressed, not realizing that she had put on Pidge's sweatshirt and pants. It was hard to go down to the basement, knowing she wasn't going to see Pidge.

When she got to the tombs, she lit the candles by her Mother's tomb, and sat down. She looked at the beautiful floral work that decorated the outside. Her Mother had always loved flowers, and made sure that there were always fresh ones in all the castle rooms, a tradition that Allura continued to this day. She sent a silent prayer, hoping her Mother could hear her.

After a while, she heard her Father's voice say "Daughter, why are you so sad?" She turned to see her Father, which usually brought comfort to her, but not now. She said "I was hoping I could talk to Mother." The King shook his head and said "That is not possible, but maybe I can help you." Allura wanted to ask why it wasn't possible, but she knew that there were some things that she would never know.

She looked at her Father and said "I'm not sure how much help you could be." Her Father smiled and said "Why don't you try me?" Allura decided that she might as well try, even if it was awkward. She said "It is about Pidge." She stopped, and waited for her Father to say something. He got a knowing look on his face, and said "Your young man, right?"

Allura looked surprised at that comment, and said "You know about us?" Her Father said "I know that he is a good man, who has done a lot for Arus, and he loves you very much. I like him!" That made her smile for a moment, and then remembering why she was down here, said "I don't think he is very happy with me right now, and I'm not happy with him." He nodded his head, and said "So you two have had a quarrel?" Allura tossed her head and said "He is being unreasonable!" The King smiled as she said that; it reminded him of when she was a little girl, and didn't get her way. He said to her now "Why do you think he is being unreasonable?"

"We have been going out for a while, but no one else has known about us." She stopped, and he said "I think more people know than you realize Allura." She thought about that, and then said "Pidge is tired of 'sneaking around' as he calls it, and wants to be open about our relationship." Her Father said to her "Is that a problem for you, daughter?"

Allura said "No, well, not really. It is complicated! And he is making it worse!" He said "Why is it complicated?" She struggled to come up with the right answer, and then finally said "It is because of Keith!" Her Father said "The Black Lion Pilot, yes, a strong warrior!" She felt like she wanted to squirm, but sat still, like she had been taught for all those years.

"Father, he has feelings for me too. I feel bad, because years ago I had some of those same feelings too." She stopped, and waited for his reply. "Daughter, you were a teen-age girl back then; you can't expect your feelings to stay the same, now that you are grown." She thought about that and said "I understand that, but Keith doesn't!"

She went on "I have been trying to make him see how different I am, and how things have changed. I thought it was working, but Pidge says it isn't. He wants me to tell Keith about us now, and not wait!" Her Father asked "What are you waiting for?" Allura said "His birthday is in a couple of weeks, and I wanted to wait until after that. I don't want to spoil his birthday!"

The King remembered how much she had always enjoyed her birthdays, and that she would want that for everyone else. However, he thought, there are things more important than birthdays. He said to her "Do you love Pidge?" She looked at him wide eyed, and said "Yes, I do, more than anything! Even being mad at him, I still love him!" She looked sad when she said it.

He said "Are you proud of him?" Allura looked at her Father, and said "What do you mean?" Her Father smiled and said "Are you proud of what he does? Would you be proud to be by his side?" She answered immediately "Yes, Father! He has done so much for Arus! He is smart, kind, and faithful too." He nodded his head and said "Do you trust him? Do you trust his judgment and his actions?"

Allura saw where her Father was going, and she said "Yes, I do trust his judgment, he has always been right." She hung her head as she said it. Her Father said "Both a male lion and a man want to be the alpha in their pride or house. They want their mate to trust them that he will take care of them, love, and protect them." She thought about that, and then a word that her Father had said echoed in her mind.

"What do you mean, mate?" She asked, not sure she had heard it correctly. He laughed and said "He wants to marry you, but I should let him bring that up. Men like to be the ones to suggest that!" She looked at her Father, and said "So you are telling me that Pidge is right, and I need to do what he says?" Her Father smiled and said "Do you trust him enough to?" Allura took a deep breath and said "Yes, I do. But it means I'm giving into him; is he going to expect me to give in every time?"

Her Father said "You will find that there will be times you will comprise, and times that he will. That is how relationships work, daughter." She looked at him and said "Did you and Mother have to comprise too?" He smiled and said "Yes, we did, but not that much. I think that you and Pidge will be similar; you two have the same goals, interests, and you are very good friends."

Allura thought about what he said, and knew that both her Father and Pidge were right. She would have been happy to agree, but there was one thing that still bothered her. She said to her Father, "What about Keith and his feelings?" He smiled and said "There are cultures that regard the birthday as a 'rebirth' in the life cycle."

"What do you mean a rebirth?' She asked her Father. "Keith is a great warrior my daughter! Only a great warrior can pilot Black Lion!" He stopped, and then said to her "Just so you know, your second son will one day pilot Black Lion!"

She looked and said "What do you mean, my second son?" The King smiled and said to her "Arus must be kept secure for Voltron. The Mejiks chose Arus because of the Royal house. The Royal House honors the people, and the Royal House honors them." He looked at her and said "You have chosen an honorable man, who will stand beside you, and Arus. He loves you very much, and you are going to have quite a few children."

Allura thought about that, realizing that having Pidge's children would be wonderful and special. She said to her Father "But how does that pertain to Keith and his birthday?" He watched her as she started to understand what she and Pidge were going to create.

"Daughter, Keith has spent eight years in love with you, and has kept his life on hold!" He looked her in the eye and said "It is not your fault that he fell in love with you all those years ago! But you have to release him from that, and before his birthday. He deserves the chance to start fresh, and you are the only one who can give him that!"

He was gone after that, and she spent some more time down there, thinking about what he said. She realized what she needed to do, and she decided that she would do it first thing tomorrow morning.


	39. Chapter 35

_**Author's Note: The visual for the dress, and hair, can be seen in several scenes from a Princess Allura video on Youtube. It is the one titled 'What Does a Princess Wish For' and the music is to 'My Wish'. Thank you to Spacemouse 234 for originally posting it on the Voltron Force Forum.**_

_**The Next Morning**_

Allura woke up at 9:30am, and got going. After she had come upstairs last night, she had left a message for Dorcas, not to disturb her until 10:00am. She had her shower done, and clothes laid out when Dorcas came in to help her. She was surprised that the Crown Princess was already showered, and sitting in her dressing gown.

She looked at Her Highness sitting there, and said "I beg your pardon, I could have been here sooner, if you had wanted." Allura looked at her, and said "No, this is fine. I've laid out my clothes already, so if you can help me with my hair, we will be set."

Dorcas looked at her, and said "Your Highness, you have washed your hair and not straightened it; it will be too curly!" Dorcas said, thinking about how the Princess liked her hair. Allura looked at her and said "I want my hair curly and loose. Let's do a small braid off either side, and then pull the whole top part up, and let the rest be loose." Dorcas sighed and said "Yes, Your Highness, I can do that. What do you want to do about the pieces that are going to curl around your face?"

Allura knew exactly what she wanted, and said to Dorcas "Just do my hair, and it will be fine!" Dorcas looked at her, and wondered what was going on with the Princess. After she had done her hair, and put her cornet in, she went to go get the dress that Her Highness had selected.

Dorcas was surprised when she saw the dress that the Crown Princess had laid out. It was the fluffiest confection in Her Highness' wardrobe. It was pink, with light pink decorations and a full skirt. The ruffled collar was comprised of huge, white organza ruffles, with the same ruffles being repeated in the trim at the ¾ sleeves.

By now Dorcas had to wonder what was going on with the Princess. When the pink dress had been delivered two months earlier, Her Highness had dismissed with the comment "I don't need to look like a meringue!" All of a sudden, thought Dorcas, the Princess seemed to be going for the most girly, feminine look she could come up with.

Dorcas had been concerned the last couple of days, over the Princess' behavior. She was wondering if it was connected to her boyfriend. Dorcas was hoping that the Princess had come to her senses and dropped the unsuitable man. As Dorcas was thinking those thoughts, there was knock on the door and she went to answer it.

"Your Ladyship, good morning." Dorcas said and let her in. Larmina had wanted to talk to her Aunt last night, but she had gone to bed early. She planned it carefully, so that she could talk to her about Pidge. Allura smiled at her, and said "What is going on?" Larmina looked at Dorcas, and then said to Allura "I wanted to see how you were doing."

Allura understood what Larmina wanted, and she said to Dorcas "Thank you for your help Dorcas. Why don't you get going, and I'll have Lady Larmina help me with my dress." Dorcas was not surprised at the Princess' comment, rather suspecting that Her Ladyship had come to talk to her Aunt. She thought _'maybe she can get to the bottom of what is going on.'_

Once Dorcas had left Larmina said to her Aunt "Do I need to kill Pidge?" Allura looked at her and said "What are you talking about?" Larmina explained "I once told him that if he ever did anything to make you unhappy, I would kill him in a very painful way." Allura smiled at her niece, and said "No, you don't. Everything will be fine, and that is all you need to know."

Larmina laughed and said "Well, I'm glad to hear that! I bet Pidge will be happy too." Allura looked at her and said "What are you talking about?" Larmina looked at her Aunt and said "We were all in the rec room yesterday afternoon, with Pidge and Vince playing chess. Believe it or not, Vince beat Pidge!" Allura looked surprised when Larmina said that.

"He really beat him?" Allura asked, and Larmina replied "Vince told me later that it was like Pidge wasn't even thinking of the game at all!" She watched her Aunt think about that, and then said "Oh, and Lance was really upset with you about Keith's party!" Allura said "I know what he was upset about, and tough! I should have been clearer with him when he first brought it up."

"Well, it has been resolved. Daniel and his sisters are going to plan the party." Allura asked "Which sisters?" Larmina replied "The twins; the ones with the motorcycles? It was funny, Aunt Allura, Daniel was trying to warn Lance how wild they were, and Hunk wanted to know how wild was wild." Allura looked at her and said "What did Daniel say?"

Larmina huffed and said "Lance made them change the discussion because of me, but Daniel told me later." Allura, having heard about the sisters, could only imagine the extra details that Larmina had gotten out of Daniel. Her thoughts were confirmed when Larmina said "I think it will be a fun party, but probably more the kind of party Lance would like, rather than Keith!" Allura said "Well, I'm out of it, and that is all that I care about. Help me with my dress, please!"

When Larmina saw the dress, her eyes widened in surprise! _'Wow' _she thought to herself, _'whatever the fight was about it must have been big!'_ Larmina realized that her Aunt was going to be apologizing to Pidge, which reinforced to her how much her Aunt must love Pidge. She knew that her Aunt was not the type to apologize! She looked over at her Aunt, and noticed her gold hair all soft and curly. Larmina helped her into the pink and white dress, and after fastening it, looked at her Aunt. "You look so pretty!" She told her, thinking privately that Pidge wasn't going to able to resist her.

Allura looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled at what she saw. The dress was very feminine, and the pink looked really sweet on her. She wanted Pidge to know how sorry she was for how she had behaved toward him. Allura hoped that her Father was right, and that Pidge would forgive her. She told Larmina "Thank you for your help! I've got to get going because I have something important to do" Larmina gave her a big grin!

Pidge was down in the Hanger Bay, with Daniel and Vince. He was up by Black Lion's head, adjusting some wiring that was coming loose. He had put Daniel and Vince to work, uploading the new weaponry program into the Lion. Pidge had a presentation scheduled shortly, to show everyone the upgrades he had done to their Lions.

He was focused on the wiring, and not thinking about Allie, which seemed to work best. He was miserable, and missed her more than he thought he would. He knew that he had done it to himself, and gritted his teeth, because he had to see it through to the end. _'If only she wasn't so stubborn'_ Pidge thought, as he tweaked the wire into place. He was so focused that he didn't hear her come into the Hanger Bay.

Daniel and Vince saw her, and they stood up and said "Hello Princess!" She smiled at them, and Vince, who always noticed what she wore, said "You look very pretty in pink." Pidge heard that, and turned slowly to look down at them. He wanted to groan when he saw her, with her hair all curled, and the pink and white dress. He thought _'she looks like a piece of pink and white candy'_, and wished he could touch her hair and her!

She smiled up at him and said "Pidge, would you have a couple of minutes to go over some stuff about the solar project?" Pidge answered in a flat voice "Yes Princess, if it is only a couple of minutes; just let me finish here." He turned back around, and finished the wiring. He was thinking to himself _'if she thinks she is going to try to change my mind, it won't work!'_ Keeping that in mind, he went down to meet her.

When Pidge saw her up close, it took everything not to smile. She was so pretty, and he loved the way she looked in the pink dress, all soft and girly. He was trying not to think about how good she smelled, as he said "Let's go down to my office." He turned to Vince and Daniel, saying in a stern voice "Please finish the upload; I'll only be gone a couple of minutes, and I want it done when I get back." He and the Princess started walking over to his office.

The minute they were gone, Daniel set aside the programming, and pulled out his game console. Vince saw what he did and said "Didn't you hear what he said? We have to have this programming done!" Daniel looked up from his game, and shaking his head said "He's not going to be back for a while!"

Vince looked at him like he had lost his mind, and said "What are you talking about?" Daniel got back to his game, but said "They're going to be making up, and that always takes awhile." Vince was still looking at him, and said "What do you mean making up?" He was starting to process what Daniel was implying. Daniel, who was enjoying stringing Vince along, said "Why do you think we haven't seen the Princess for a couple of days? And why were you able to beat him at chess yesterday?"

Daniel saw that Vince had finally figured out what he was saying. Vince said "You mean Pidge and the Princess are? How did you know?" He was agog at the thought of it. Daniel said "Dude, I have sisters! I know all the signs when a girl is in love. Once I figured that out, it was just a question of figuring out whom! And that didn't take too long! If you know what to look for, you can see that they are nuts over each other."

"Look, they obviously had a fight about something, and weren't talking to each other." Daniel explained, and going on "Now, she is down here all dolled up to talk to Pidge, right?" Vince nodded his head, and Daniel said "She is going to apologize, and they will kiss and make up. It is that part that always takes a while!" Vince looked at Daniel with awe and told him "You're the man!"


	40. Chapter 36

_**The Talk**_

Pidge let her go into his office first, then walked in and closed the door. All of a sudden his office seemed smaller than usually, and he felt overwhelmed when he looked at her. He went and sat at his desk, and keeping a serious look on his face said "What is the issue with the solar project?" Allura was standing in front of him, and took a deep breath. She looked at him, and remembering what she and her Father had talked about last night said "It isn't about the solar project. I've come to apologize to you!"

He wasn't sure if he heard her right! Pidge had been sure that it would take at least week, after he had given her the ultimatum. He thought to himself _'it hasn't even been three days!'_ He looked up at her, and she went on "You were right, I didn't think about your feelings, and it was wrong of me." She paused, and then said "Pidge, I love you, and I'm so proud of you. I would be honored to have you escort me to the Remembrance Day ceremonies."

"What about Keith?" He asked, still having a hard time believing that she had come around so fast. She smiled and said "As soon as we finish talking, I'm going to go see him." Pidge looked at her for a minute, and said "You're going to tell him about us?" She nodded her head and said "I'm going to tell him that we are in love. You were right; it's not fair of me to keep his hopes up." He said, "So you're going to go tell him right now?" She looked into his eyes, and said "Yes, if we're done here."

Pidge held out his hand to her, and she took it, interlacing her fingers with his. She felt the butterflies get going in her stomach, as they looked at each other. She wasn't prepared for what happened next, but she found herself sitting in his lap, with his hands around her waist. Allie put her hands around his neck, as he said "I think telling him can wait a couple of minutes. I've missed you so much!"

He pulled her tighter against him and felt her softly nuzzling his neck. He got a satisfied smile on his face, as he realized what had just happened. "Allie." He said in a low voice, and she raised her head from his neck to look at him. He asked "Allie, do you trust me?" She looked into his eyes, as she was trying to breathe.

Allie remembered what her Father had told her last night, and she smiled and said "Yes, Pidge, Yes I do. I trust you completely." He saw the love in her eyes as she said it, and he reached down to her lips and started kissing her. His tongue found her mouth already open for him, and he plunged in hungrily to find hers.

It had been over a week since she had felt Pidge's hands on her body, or had him kissing her. Allie couldn't believe the sensations now flooding her body. His moved easily over the soft fabric of her dress, as he explored everywhere, while still kissing her.

Pidge broke off the kiss to get some air, and said in her ear "I love you." Before Allie could say anything, he was kissing her again, but this time slowly and deeply. At the same time he slowed down his hands, so they lingered everywhere the touched. He remembered how wonderful her body felt, and how he could get it to respond so easily. Pidge felt like he was creating a symphony, touching her body.

Allie felt immediately the change in how Pidge was moving his hands, and it pushed her further over the edge. Pidge felt her control slipping away, as she moved against him. He knew that she was his, and that she knew it to.

Back in the Hanger Bay, everyone else was coming in for the presentation. After a couple of minutes waiting, Keith said "Well, where is he? I want to get this going!" Daniel said "The Princess was just here, and she needed to talk to him about the solar project. They went down to his office." Lance said "For a genius he doesn't have a good sense of timing! I need something from my office, so I'll go see what is keeping them." Vince and Daniel looked at each other, wondering what was going to happen next.

Lance really didn't have anything to get from his office, he just didn't like standing around. He also didn't see any reason to knock on doors; in his view if people didn't want you to come in, they just needed to lock the door. However, he was about to wonder if he shouldn't rethink that policy.

He strode into Pidge's office, saying "If you two are goofing off in here you need to stop it!" He stopped in shock at what he saw. Allura was sitting on Pidge's lap, and they were kissing very hard; he noticed that Pidge's hand was on her breast, while she was moving like; well he knew what it meant when a woman moved like that! He whirled around so his back was to them, and said "Good lord, could you not have locked the door!"

Allie was brought up short when she heard Lance's voice, and realized he was in Pidge's office. She felt a cold shock hit her body, as she sat up very straight. Pidge felt almost physical pain when she sat up, and when Pidge saw Lance he said in an annoyed tone "Could you not have knocked?" Allie felt Pidge's arms tighten around her, keeping her in his lap. Lance still had his back to them as he said "I doubt you would have heard! Anyway, I'm here to remind you about your presentation that we are all waiting on." He strode out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Pidge looked at Allie, who was redder than he had ever seen her. All of a sudden, he wasn't concerned about how he felt. She looked like she was going to cry, and he knew it was his responsibility to protect her. She stood up and said "I will never be able to look him in the face again!" Pidge stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. He said "Allie, it is all right! We're in love, and it is none of his business! I'll talk to him if necessary." She looked him tenderly, her blue eyes shining, and said "Thank you" He said "We'd better get down there."

Lance was waiting for them when they came out of the office. He looked amused and said "I figure that if we all walk in together it won't be so obvious what was going on." Allura, not looking at him, said "It doesn't matter; we're not going to hide it anymore!" Pidge was thrilled when he heard that. Lance said "Isn't that nice! However, you two have put me in an awkward position with Keith." He stopped, and then said "But we all know about awkward positions now, don't we? Anyway, I have spent the last couple of months reassuring him that nothing was going on between you two!"

Allura said "As soon as the presentation is done I'm going to talk to him, and tell him. That should get you off the hook!" Lance was now enjoying her discomfort, and asked "Can I ask how long this has been going on?" Allura stopped, and whirled around to him and said "No, you can't! I would appreciate it if you would forget what you saw also!"

Lance got a big grin on his face and said "That is so not going to happen, my dear! I have seen you in a totally different light. The next time you are doing the proper princess routine, and preaching about something for the good of Arus, I'm going to close my eyes and think about what I saw!" Pidge was suddenly afraid that Allie would do something painful to Lance. She glared at him and said "You are insufferable!" She went ahead to the hanger.

Pidge said "Would you drop it please?" Lance looked at him, noting the pleased smile on his face in spite of the tone of his voice. Lance thought he would be pleased too if he'd had Allura in his lap. He said "Can I ask you something?" Pidge looked at him warily and said "It depends on what it is?" Lance said "Tell me why, when you are dating a girl who owns a castle with hundreds of rooms, you can't find anywhere else but your office?" Pidge thought about that, and said "Well, it was close!" Lance thought that was funny, and started laughing as they walked into the hanger.

Keith looked at Allura as she came into the room. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, in the pink dress with her hair soft and curly. Her blue eyes were shining, and her cheeks flushed. Keith decided he needed to speak to her sooner, rather than later; things had been going well between them he thought.

He noticed Lance and Pidge come in, and saw that Lance was laughing, while Pidge looked very pleased with himself. He wondered what they were up to, but put it out of his mind as the presentation started. Luckily for Daniel, Vince had finished the upload just as Pidge was ready to go. Daniel and Vince were both wondering what had gone on in Pidge's office just now, with Lance.

By the time the presentation was done, it was lunch time. As everyone was walking out, Allura took a deep breath and went over to Keith. He looked pleased to see her, and when she said "Keith, could we talk in your office for a couple of minutes?" He was sure that things were going to work out. Pidge saw Allie head out with Keith, so he hung back to talk to Hunk about what had been going on. By the time they got to the table, Hunk knew everything, and was happy for them. Pidge was sure that Allie's conversation was not going to end as well.

Allura walked into Keith's office, marveling at how neat and precise it was, with no personal touches. She couldn't imagine working in some place as sterile as this. She looked at him sitting in his desk, looking at her with a smile. He said "Allura, I'm so glad you wanted to talk. I've wanted to talk to you too." She looked at him, and the look he had in his eyes made her realize why Pidge had forced the issue. She thought to herself _'oh no, he thinks I'm really interested in him!'_

She said "Keith, I need to go first." Keith nodded his head, so she continued on. "Keith, there is something you need to know. I want you to hear it from me, and not through the grapevine." Keith was suddenly very concerned, not liking the way that sounded. He said, in what he hoped was a level voice "Go on."

"I'm involved with someone, and it is serious. We have been going out for a while now." Allura stopped, and saw, for a fleeting moment, despair in Keith's eyes. She went on "I know that this is a surprise for you, and I never meant to hurt you." Keith looked at her, trying to collect his thoughts. She was so pretty in that pink dress, and with her gold hair all curled, it reminded him of how she had looked when they first met.

Keith managed to say "Well I hope it works out for you." Allura sighed, knowing that if his heart wasn't broken enough, she was really going to do it now. "I need to tell you who he is, because it affects Voltron. It's Pidge." Keith now knew that he had been right, all these last couple of months. He felt like his heart was about to burst, it hurt so much. He knew he had to get her out of here before he really lost it; if he even had the energy to do that.

He looked at her and said "Would you leave?" Allura had not expected this response, but had hoped that they would be able to talk. Just as she started to say something else he said "Would. You. Leave. Please?" She decided she needed to get out of there, and left saying "When you are ready to talk let me know." After she had gone Keith sat there with his head in his hands, feeling more despair than he had ever felt before.


	41. Chapter 37

_**Author's Note: I need to apologize for the delay in publishing this chapter. I was out of town for several days, and then had to catch up from being out of town. **_

_**The Fallout**_

Allura left Keith's office, wishing it had gone differently. It had been so hard, but she remembered what her Father had said, about letting Keith move on. It did confirm though, that Pidge had been right about telling him sooner rather than later. She went to go get something to eat, suddenly feeling very hungry after the last couple of days.

Everyone else was sitting down, so she got some food, and saw that the place next to Pidge was empty. She had to admit that it was nice to be able to sit with him, and not have to hide their feelings anymore. Allura realized that she should have done it sooner! The only drawback was Lance, but she had decided to pretend that he hadn't seen what he had seen. She had been brought up to overlook unpleasantness, so it was an easy translation for her.

When she walked in, she felt Pidge asking her how it went. She sent back what Keith had said. She could see and feel that Pidge knew both the pain she felt at what she had done, but also the release in finally telling him. It had been the right thing to do. He gave her an understanding smile.

Pidge was glad that they weren't going to have to sneak around anymore. He had not minded it at the beginning of their relationship, when they were still figuring it out. However, Pidge knew they were long past that point. It had been time to tell Keith, and before someone else did. Looking at it now, considering how many people must have known, or suspected, he was surprised they had been able to keep it as quiet as they were.

Lance noticed that Allura wouldn't even look in his direction, which he found rather funny. He was amused at how the formal princess had met her waterloo! He was still shocked at what he had walked in on, especially because of the players involved. He was regarding Pidge with new respect however. Not only had he gotten Allura in his lap, but he had her responding like; well Lance couldn't articulate his thought. On the other hand,_ his _new fantasy was going to be Allura in _his_ lap, moving against_ him_ while _he_ cupped her breast!

He would have given Pidge alpha male points for that, if nothing else, but obviously, they had been carrying on their relationship under everyone's nose. He paused, and then thought 'not under everyone's nose and I should have trusted Keith's gut instead of discounting it'. Lance then remembered his comment to Keith that 'you couldn't take a leak in this fishbowl without everyone knowing'!

Lance was tuned into almost all the Castle gossip; only Fredericks knew more. He had not heard this at all, but he refused to believe that people did not know what was going on. He thought about Fredericks talking to Pidge, the night Maahox had dinner with Allura; he thought about Pidge's Dukedom. He suddenly realized that certain people had known, and they were all high level court dignitaries.

Fredericks and Coran were hand in glove, and if one knew the other did to. Also they were in a good position to facilitate a relationship between Allura and Pidge. They were best friends, and Pidge certainly understood the business of the Kingdom. Lance knew at the end of the day, Arus came first for Allura. He got a wry smile on his face, as he realized what Coran had done and how Pidge had gone along with it! He admired how Pidge had gotten a title, and the Crown Princess with Coran's blessing. Lance admired how Pidge had played the game, and he respected that; as well as knowing how to treat a woman. _'Hmm, he went from zero to turbo speed in no time; must be more to Baltan biology than I realized'_ he mused, while looking at Pidge's pleased expression with new interest.

No one mentioned them, or Keith, instead talking about the new weapons systems, and the Remembrance Day celebrations that would take place day after tomorrow. Larmina explained the whole thing to Daniel and Vince, and why they had to wear their dress uniforms. Vince said to Daniel "Is your uniform still together?" Daniel said "Yes, it is. After Andre got it all set, I put it away very carefully!" They all laughed at that.

Allura noticed the time and said to the cadets "You need to get going on your lesson." It was her turn to teach, but she was still eating, so she said "I'll be along when I'm done, but you can start the lesson. It is 17-1 in the syllabus, so start working on the questions. Vince, you're in charge." Daniel and Larmina looked at each other, and Larmina said "How come you never put either one of us in charge?" Lance looked at them and said "Honestly? Really?"

The cadets left for their classroom. Hunk said "I'm really happy for both of you." She smiled at him, and said "Thank you, that means a lot Hunk!" She stopped and then said to Lance without looking at him "You might want to check on Keith in a while. It didn't go well." Lance was all set to give Allura a hard time, but thinking about Pidge sitting next to her decided not to. Pidge had made it clear about leaving Allura alone, and he was not going to under estimate Pidge anymore!

"So what did he say, if I can ask?" Lance said, wondering what he was going to have to deal with. He thought to himself,_ 'provided that Keith will even talk to me again.' _Allura, looking down at her plate, said in a low voice "I told him, and he was quiet for a minute, and then he said 'will you leave'. I started to say something, but he interrupted me and said 'will you leave please', so I left!" She had finished her lunch by then, and said "I'd better get to the cadets' lesson before it is too late."

After she had gone, Lance said to Pidge "I'm glad that Allura told Keith!" He stopped, and then looked over at Hunk, saying "We need to figure out a strategy for dealing with this. Here is what I'm proposing." He detailed his thoughts out about the coming evening. Lance was rather annoyed that he got stuck cleaning up the fallout from Allura and Pidge!

That evening Hunk and the cadets were on earth, having pizza. Lance had thought it was a good idea to get everyone out of the castle, to give Keith some space. Hunk wasn't sure how much the cadets knew about what was going on, but figured pizza was always a good idea. Especially, when Lance got Pidge to pay for the trip!

They were sitting around the table eating, and telling Hunk about Dudley, Volton's biggest fan. He thought it was too funny, especially the part about the museum. They were almost done, and Daniel finally decided to mention the obvious, said "So how long do we have to stay here for? Can we catch a movie too? I feel kind of bad that we get pizza and Keith gets a broken heart." Everyone looked at him as he took another slice of pizza.

Vince said "That is cruel. He has loved her for years!" Larmina said in response "But Pidge loves her too, and he makes her so happy! They do all kinds of things together, and laugh a lot. I don't remember her laughing a lot with Keith."

Hunk thought about that and said "It was different all those years ago, before Lotor's first defeat. Keith really should have done something back then." He stopped, and then said "I just found out today; have you all known about them?" Hunk wanted to believe that Pidge had not said something to him before, because the Princess was involved. He thought back to the incident with Keith, after the Princess had been kidnapped.

He had gone down to Pidge's room to talk to him about it. Pidge had given him a neat explanation for what was supposedly going on. Hunk now wondered whether the relationship was already in place, or did it start after the kidnapping? He also realized that Pidge's prime loyalty would be to the Princess, and not always to their friendship. Hunk said to the cadets "I just found out today; have you known about it?" Hunk was starting to feel hurt and foolish.

Larmina smiled and said "I inadvertently found out because of something that happened with my Aunt. Since she knew I was aware of the relationship, I've covered for her when she has been out with Pidge." They looked at her in surprise, and Vince said "Where do you take a princess?" She laughed and said "They went to the theater a lot, and out to dinner. She would go into town incognito, and meet up with him. It seemed to work."

"Pidge is one clever dude!" Vince remarked, and Daniel said "One lucky dude too!" Hunk smiled at that and said to the boys "When did you find out?" Vince said "Daniel just told me this morning, after Pidge and the Princess went down to his office. Do you think Lance walked in on them?" Larmina glared at him and said "I don't think it is appropriate to talk about that kind of thing in relation to my Aunt!"

Daniel said "Says she who spies and eavesdrop on everyone!" They looked at him, and Hunk said "How did you know?" Daniel smiled and said "I have four sisters, and I know all the signs of love! Once I figured that out, the rest of easy! Do you think Keith will take revenge on them?" Everyone at the table looked startled, as he said "My middle sister had been dating this guy, but then she broke it off and started dating his best friend! The ex-boyfriend threatened to burn down our house!"

Hunk said "I don't think Keith will do that. However, the next couple of days are going to be really awkward around the castle. I would recommend that you all have stuff to keep you busy and away from Keith. Shall we get some pizza to go?" They all thought it was a good idea, and as they were leaving Daniel said to Vince "This is one time when I don't envy Keith!"

While the cadets and Hunk were eating pizza, Pidge and Allura were up in the living room, not really watching a movie. They had eaten together upstairs, and were now sitting together on the sofa. She had her arms around his waist, and was snuggled into his chest, while his arms were around her shoulders. He was idlely wrapping strands of her hair around his fingers, enjoying how soft it felt.

Pidge felt more content than he had felt in a long time. He knew that she loved him, and would stand by him, no matter what. He was also thrilled to be out of the basement, and in the warm living room. He said as much to her, and she replied "It is nice! I'm glad we don't have to sneak around anymore!" She had a thought and raising her head said "But the ground rules are back in place, do you understand?"

He wanted to laugh at the fierce look in her eyes, but didn't. He knew by now, if push came to shove he could get around them. However, he understood why she said that, and told her "So, I got a pass for this morning because you were apologizing to me?" Pidge watched as she blushed, and he said "Well, you're not as red as you were this morning!" Allura glared at him and said "How can you laugh about that? And he did have a point, why didn't you lock the door?"

Allura felt Pidge tighten his arms around her, and she snuggled back into his chest, nuzzling his neck. Pidge enjoying the way she felt against his neck said "I didn't think you were going to apologize!" She said to him "What did you think I was going to do?" He replied "I thought you were going to try to convince me to go along with your plan. I wasn't expecting you to apologize for at least a week!"

"A week?" Allura sat straight up and looked him in the face! Pidge smiled and said "I know how strong your opinions are, so I just assumed you would need time to think about it." She narrowed her eyes and said "Is that a polite way of saying I'm stubborn?" He decided not to go there, and instead said "What made you change your mind?"

She was trying to figure out how explain what had happened, and said in a low voice "I talked to my Father about it." Pidge, knowing that Allura had that ability was not surprised; he did wonder though what her Father had said. He asked her that, and she replied "He likes you a lot!" Pidge said "Well I am a likable kind of guy." He looked at her as he said it, and then going on "I understand that it was a private conversation, so I respect that. I'm just glad that we are together!"

He pulled her close to him, and started slowly kissing her lips, tracing their outline with his tongue before he plunged it into her mouth. She felt her body respond as she kissed him back, but when his hands started moving on her body, she pulled back. When Pidge had had his hand on her breast this morning, she felt like it burned through her dress. She remembered how her brain had totally shut down in response to what he was doing.

"Pidge, we have to be careful!" She told him, and went on "When you touch me in certain ways, my brain stops working!" He looked at her carefully, and then said "What do you mean by that?" She couldn't believe he wanted her to spell it out! She didn't want to talk about this morning, so instead she said "Just like when we were in Green Lion, and you had your hands on my bare skin?" Pidge smiled at that memory, and she saw the smile he got. Allie said "You could have done anything; my brain was just not working. And I know that neither one of us wants that!"

He put his hand under her chin and said "You are right, neither one of us does want it that way. There is also the fact that we are going to be under tight scrutiny from now on, which would make that hard anyway." She looked at him in surprise and he said "That is probably the one drawback about going public with our relationship, but it had to happen. However, all the servants, and everyone else, will be keeping tabs on how long I am alone with you!"

"I will make you a deal Allie, I'll play by the rules until we don't have to anymore, ok?" He told her, and she nodded her head. She said "What is my part of the bargain?" He got a very wicked grin on his face and said "Well, when we don't have to be careful anymore, I want do something in a specific place." He paused for a moment, and then reached over and whispered what he wanted in her ear. He saw her blush, but grin at the same time.


	42. Chapter 38

_**Keith**_

By that evening Keith was in his room, having finally left his office at the end of the day. After Allura had told him her news, he had just sat there in a daze. He couldn't believe that he had so misread her intentions, that his heart could hurt so much, and how Lance could have lied to him about the whole thing. Keith had never thought he could be betrayed like this.

Keith was also wondering how many people had actually known about the relationship, and how long it had been going on for. He thought back to his suspicions all those months ago. His gut had never been wrong before, and he should have trusted it this time. He should have talked to Allura right away, instead of letting Lance mislead him. Keith couldn't believe his best friend had done this to him.

'_But it wasn't just Lance'_ Keith mused, suddenly thinking about Coran and Fredericks. They would be the ones who could facilitate the relationship, and help keep it quiet from him. He thought about Pidge accepting his dukedom, and how Fredericks had congratulated him at the ceremony. Keith saw Pidge and Coran together in his mind, and was now very sure that they had known too.

When he walked out of his office, and over to his room, he noticed that the whole level was deserted. He wondered if everyone was celebrating with Allura and Pidge! Keith thought about all those years he had loved her, and never done anything about it. Thinking about how she looked today, all pretty in pink, dressed up to break his heart, he wanted to throw something. He was afraid that if he started throwing things he would really lose it. Keith knew that would do nothing for him. Instead he managed to walk to his room and shut the door.

He had not been in his room for long, when there was a knock on the door. He ignored it, and the person knocked again. Hoping that it wasn't Allura, he said "Come In!" Andre walked in, with a tray that had a covered plate on it, and a bottle of something. He said "Commander Kogane, I noticed that you missed dinner. I've brought you some food, and also a bottle of Arusian Scotch. It is similar to what they drink on earth."

Keith looked at Andre, who was making a point not to look directly at him. He realized that Andre had heard the whole story already. _'Hell, he has probably known since day one'_ he thought to himself. Keith said "Is this from you, or the Crown Prince?" Andre smiled and said "Oh, me, Sir! The Crown Prince had no experience in these matters at all!" Keith almost smiled at that, and Andre said "I'll just leave this for you. Good night!" After he was gone, Keith looked at the tray, but decided that the bottle was not going to help.

Lance knew that Andre had been in to see Keith, so he waited another hour or so before he went to talk to him. He hoped that what he was going to say would help his friend. He knocked on the door, and waited before Keith finally said "Come in!" He walked in and saw the tray that Andre had left. He walked over and picked up the bottle to look at it.

"This is some pretty good stuff! He must have raided the royal cellar! Can I have some? Or will you need the whole bottle?" Lance asked, testing the waters. Keith said "Andre brought it; help yourself." Lance poured himself a large glass, and tasted it, saying "Very nice! Do you think it was from him, or the Crown Prince?" Keith said "I asked, and it is from Andre. According to him, the Crown Prince had no experience in these matters." Lance rolled his eyes, but kept silent.

Keith said "So where is everyone?" Lance told him "Hunk took the cadets to earth for pizza, and I assume the happy couple are upstairs somewhere; either with a locked door, or an open door. Not sure which would be better?" He stopped, and then said to Keith "I still can't believe what I walked in on this morning. Amazing how such a preachy, proper Princess can have a whole another side! I sure didn't think so!"

"What are you talking about?" Keith asked Lance, as he passed him a glass of scotch. Lance said "Just for the record, I had no idea about them until this morning. Did Allura tell you that?" Keith, thinking back to this morning, said in a low voice "I didn't give her the chance to say too much." Lance looked over at him and said "Really? Well anyway, I walked in on them, in Pidge's office."

Keith looked with surprise at Lance, who went on "She was sitting in his lap, and they were going at it pretty hot and heavy! You would think he would have locked the door!" Keith had a shocked look on his face, which Lance noticed. He said "Why do you look so shocked? Wouldn't you have liked her sitting on your lap, going at it?" Keith now looked even more shocked, and managed to say "Not in my office!" Lance laughed and said "Well that fact didn't bother Pidge at all!" Keith snorted "Nothing ever bothers him!"

Lance said to Keith "Well it probably helps that he didn't get the lecture that we did, back when we first arrived on Arus." Keith looked at him, and Lance said "You remember, the lecture that Coran gave us about Allura, that you took to heart? Pidge was what thirteen or fourteen? I guess Coran didn't see him as a threat!" Keith snorted at that remark.

Keith, thinking about Coran said "No, Coran has never seen Pidge as a threat!" Lance heard anger in Keith's voice, and he asked "What do you mean?" Keith looked at his friend and said "You really had no idea that the relationship had been going on?"

Lance started to understand what as bugging Keith, and he couldn't blame him. He said "Keith, I swear, until this morning I did not think there was anything going on. Fuck, I thought I heard all the gossip there was to hear, but there was nothing about them being involved." He stopped and said "I will say that people speculated about it, but it was the same speculation that had been attached to you and me in the past. Maybe a little more because of his work on Arus, but no, I had no idea either!"

He hoped that Keith would believe him, and he watched as Keith stared into his eyes, and then said "Thank you Lance, I'm sorry I had to ask, but I feel like I have been had on a grand scale." Lance knew that Keith was starting to put the pieces together. He asked Keith "What did you mean, when you said that Coran had never seen Pidge as a threat?"

Keith got a very bitter look on his face and said "How long do you think they have been involved?" Lance looked at Keith and said "How long had your gut been telling you they were involved? I never should have discounted it." Keith said to him "Thank you for your late in the day faith in me!"

"Do you think it was going on when he got his dukedom? Or did it start after?" Keith asked, and Lance said "I bring it back to, how long had you been suspicions of them?" Keith shook his head and said "I don't even remember when I started wondering about him, because I was also wondering about you."

Lance sighed, remembering when Keith had first come back to Arus. He said to him now "Buddy, you have been a fucking asshole!" Keith knew he deserved that, as he thought about his actions over the months. Lance told him "Your behavior has played a part in what happened with Allura." Keith slowly nodded his head.

"I think the relationship has been in place for a long time, and everyone conspired to make sure I wouldn't find out until it was very established." Keith said in a sad tone. He went on "Everyone watched me with Allura, knowing the whole time it was a waste. I can only imagine how they are going to enjoy me having to put a good front about the whole thing."

Keith then tightened his mouth in anger and said "It was certainly helpful for Pidge to have Coran and Fredericks on his side! They hid the relationship, I'm sure, and giving him a dukedom was a nice present to!" Lance looked at Keith and said "He didn't get that dukedom so he could fall in love with Allura!" He gave Keith an annoyed look and said "For five years I watched him spend every moment he wasn't helping you survive, working on Arus."

Lance went on "Pidge did it because Arus is his home! He didn't do it to get in good with Allura – hell; he was already in good with her because they are best friends! And they have been for a long time!" He paused, and then said "He didn't have to pretend to want to know about Arusian history, or an interest in how Arus had been rebuilt."

He saw that he had struck a nerve with Keith, and hoped that something was finally getting through to him. Keith said "I deserve that, thank you. That was probably Coran's reasoning to, which made Pidge the better choice." He stopped, and then said "How nice for Coran that he didn't have to hunt up another prince! I appreciate that Coran felt the need to keep me in the dark, so I couldn't interfere!"

"Keith, don't hate Coran for what he did! It was actually very clever of him, but that is his reputation as a statesman!" Lance didn't want Keith to hate Coran or Pidge because of this. He wished that Keith was not so high minded, and understood better how the world worked! _'Of course, if he did I would not need to have this conversation'_ he thought to himself.

Lance said "I know that you love her, and have since you first met her. I just don't know whether you love Allura, or your image of Allura? You have always been frightened to take it any further." Keith thought about that, as he drank some of his scotch. Lance said "Personally, on a day in and day out basis, I'm not sure you two would have been happy."

Keith said to Lance, "What do you mean? I love her! I'd do anything for her!" Lance said to him, "Several years ago, we were at a wedding, and got on the subject of love and marriage." Lance stopped, and Keith remembered that picture he had seen of the two of them, that tore at his heart so hard. He nodded at Lance, who went on "Allura made the comment to me that she would never find love!"

Keith was taken aback by Lance's statement, and asked "Why would she say that?" Lance said "She said that for her Arus would always come first, and she didn't think a man would understand that. I told her that she was wrong, but really in the back of my head thought that she was probably right." He stopped, and then said "I certainly wouldn't want to put up with that attitude, and I'm a lot easier going than you are!"

"I don't understand what you are saying?" Keith asked Lance with a puzzled look on his face. Lance sighed and said "You know all the bull shit that goes on about royalty around this place? And what about Fredericks, Higgins, and all the servants that make you crazy. That is her life, and she doesn't have a problem with it." Keith said to him "If she had loved me, I would have worked hard to understand it. I would have made the effort for her!"

Lance said "I know a fair amount about women, as you well know." Keith almost rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Lance went on "Women can sense when a man is not being themselves, and it makes for a very frustrating relationship. She would get tired of explaining everything to you, and you would get tired of grinding your teeth."

Keith said to Lance "So, I'm just supposed to forget about my feelings, and be happy for her and Pidge?" Lance walked over, and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "No Keith, you won't forget about your feelings, not for a long time. But I know that until Allura came between you and Pidge, he was a good friend, and a loyal teammate. You can't help who you fall in love with, and I hope that after you have thought about what I've said, you will understand about them. Pidge understands her world, and is happy with it. It is not work for him." Lance left after that, and Keith thought all night about what he had said.

Hunk had his door partially open, listening for Pidge to come down to his room. His room was across from Pidge's, so he knew he would hear when Pidge returned. He needed to talk to Pidge, if their friendship was going to survive. Hunk knew himself too well to know that he could not just bury this away. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for his friend and the Princess; they were his two favorite people, and he knew that they had always been close to each other.

He wanted to believe the explanations that Pidge had given him so far, but knew that there was more to the story. At dinner tonight, hearing that Larmina had been in on it from the beginning, and Daniel had figured it out on his own, made him wonder about his relationship with Pidge. Thinking about Daniel, he thought for not the first time, that having sisters would have been more life enriching than having brothers.

After hearing Pidge go into his room, he waited five minutes and then knocked on the door. Pidge answered it, and Hunk had to admit that Pidge looked very happy. "What's happening? Did you save me pizza?" Pidge asked Hunk as he let him in. He closed the door, and looked at Hunk who said "I want to let you know that I am really happy for you and the Princess." He stopped, and looked intently at his friend.

Pidge understood why Hunk was here now. He said to him "You're happy for us, but?" Hunk said "We have always been so close, until recently. I guess I know why now." Pidge knew that Hunk was hurt, and couldn't blame him for it. He hoped that he could make Hunk understand why he had not told him sooner.

"What do you want to know, Hunk?" Pidge said, going directly to the matter. Hunk was surprised that Pidge was being so direct, after everything, so he said "I guess how long, if it is any of my business, which it probably isn't. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He stopped, and then said "I found out Larmina has known since almost the beginning."

"Larmina, in case you have forgotten, spies and eavesdrops on everyone. Once the Princess knew that she had found, she would get Larmina to cover for us. Keep in mind that Larmina did not tell anyone else about it." Pidge stopped, and then said "Instead of teaching her how to fly, the Princess should just put her in charge of the Intelligence Bureau!" That got a laugh out of Hunk.

Pidge smiled and said "Hunk, the night I danced with the Princess at the court ball, it was like seeing her in a totally different light. My world turned upside down, but I had no idea if she felt the same way until we were in the Dry Valleys." He stopped, figuring out how to tell Hunk without revealing too much about him and Allie.

"When the relationship first started, we really weren't sure where it was going to go, so we didn't tell anyone." Pidge stopped, and then said "By the time we knew it was serious, Keith suspected something, and if you recall, was not handling it well." Hunk thought about that, and then said "So it was going on before she was kidnapped?" Pidge smiled and said "Yes, it was, but with how Keith was reacting we didn't want to say anything."

Hunk said "I guess I still don't know why you didn't tell me sooner though?" Pidge knew this was the tricky part, and hoped that when he was done, Hunk would still be his friend. He said "Hunk, I was trying to protect you, and Voltron." Hunk looked surprised at that, so Pidge went on "You interact with Keith, Lance, and me on a daily basis. With the way Keith was acting towards me I didn't want him to put you in a bad position, trying to find out if there was something between me and the Princess."

"Why did he suspect you two?" Hunk asked, still puzzled about that issue. Pidge knew that Hunk had never been deeply in love with someone; he told him now "You will find this out one day, but when you love someone it makes you extra sensitive to what is going on around them." Hunk knew he would have to take Pidge at his word about that. He was rather envious that Pidge had that knowledge.

He said now "So when we talked the night after she had been kidnapped, you lied to me?" Pidge sighed, and said "No, I did not lie. I was careful Hunk, because I didn't want to lie to you. I didn't tell you that the Princess and I were having a relationship, but I didn't tell you that we weren't either. It wasn't something I felt I could tell you about, without her permission." Pidge stopped, and then said "Before you mention Larmina again, please remember that she is the Princess' niece, and she doesn't have the kind of interaction with the team members that you do."

Hunk looked at his friend, who was looking at him with concern and worry. Hearing what Pidge had just told him, about why he and the Princess had kept it quiet, made Hunk feel better. He realized that Larmina was in a different position with the Princess, than he was with Pidge. He was also starting to think that love was way too complicated to deal with.

He jumped up, and wrapped his arms around his little buddy, and said "I forgive you! And I understand!" Pidge said "I'm so relieved, but can you release me so I can breathe?" Hunk let him go, but slapped him on the back saying "Lance and I will give you a bachelor party you will never forget!" Pidge looked at him, and said "Let's take one step at a time, ok?" Hunk laughed, and said good night.


	43. Chapter 39

_**Author's Notes: I really didn't do justice describing the Cathedral and the altar piece. For a good visual reference, see the Cathedral from 'The Sound of Music' wedding scene. The 'Kaiserhymne' reference can be seen on YouTube video, of the funeral of Archduke Otto of Austria.**_

_**Remembrance Day – Part One**_

Keith woke up early, thinking he would get a workout in before flight practice. Then he remembered that it was a holiday, and decided to go back to sleep. Yesterday had been hard for him. After Lance had left him the night before, he drank a couple of glasses of scotch, which just ended up keeping him awake. It did give him time to think though, which helped.

When he had walked into breakfast, and saw Pidge he was able to at least nod his head at him. He remembered what Lance had said, and knew that Pidge had done nothing more than fall in love with someone he had a lot in common with. Keith thought about all that Pidge had done for Arus, not to get in good with Allura, but because he wanted to, because it was his home. He knew that he could not have done that.

He noticed that Allura stayed away, and for that he was glad. He just didn't know if he would ever be able to look at her again, and not have it hurt so much. The day was spent in flight time, which had gone well. He knew that Voltron would survive what had happened with the team. He didn't see Pidge or Larmina at dinner, but didn't ask, guessing they were upstairs. He retired to bed early, and fell asleep with a heavy heart.

When he woke up the second time, it was to a knock on the door. He got up, opened it, and was surprised to see Andre standing there with a dress uniform on a hanger. "Good Morning Sir, I have your uniform all set to go. I took the liberty of getting it ready for today." Keith looked at Andre like he was talking a foreign language.

"What do I need it for today?" Keith asked; he had not planned on going to the ceremony. Andre looked at him and said "Today is Remembrance Day for Arus. There is a service at the Cathedral, then the wreath laying." Keith said "I wasn't going to go. And shouldn't you be helping Pidge and Lance?" Keith had heard that Pidge would escort Allura, and he knew that Lance just liked to look good.

Andre said "I've already taken care of them. His Grace is upstairs with Her Highness, and Commander McClain will save you a seat in the Cathedral." Andre acted like it there was no reason for Keith not to go. Keith said "I don't want to go." He really hoped Andre would get the message.

"Sir, you are a professional solider, right?" Andre asked him, and Keith nodded his head. Andre said "Commander, I don't know a lot about you, but what I do know is that you value duty and service above everything else, correct?" Keith had to agree with that, thinking privately_ 'probably why I'm in the situation I'm in'_. Andre said "A good commander knows that there are times that sacrifices have to be made, for his unit, and the service."

Keith looked at Andre and said "Are you telling me I need to do this?" Andre smiled and said "Yes, you do. Now, I'll go over everything while I get you dressed." Keith decided he must really be in a bad state, as he didn't protest about Andre waiting on him. Andre said to him "When you arrive at the Cathedral, look for Commander McClain, on the right side, almost to the front. The Voltron pilots have good seats, about the fourth pew back."

Keith said to him "What is a pew?" Andre smiled and said "It is what they call the seats in church, sir. A word of warning, they are wood, and have no padding. You will also be expected to kneel at certain times in the service, but you don't approach the altar for communion." Keith didn't know what that meant, but figured he would do what Lance did.

Andre got back to his explanation about what would happen at the service. Keith realized he would have to see Allura, but at least it would be from a distance. He heard Andre say "After the service, everyone will go into the Plaza Square, where the War Monument is. Her Highness will lay a wreath on it, and say a few words about the dead."

"Isn't it cold outside?" Keith asked, wondering about standing there freezing. Andre nodded his head, and said "That part won't take long, and then you'll go inside to the Assembly Hall, for the reception." He told Keith, and then said "You will go through the receiving line, and then get something to eat. At that point, Commander Garrett and Dean Locke have offered to keep you company."

"What about Lance?" Keith asked Andre, who got a knowing look on his face, as he said "Commander McClain tends to get busy comforting the war widows, if you know what I mean." Keith shook his head in disbelief! Only Lance would try to pick up women at a Memorial Service. He then had another thought that he didn't like.

Keith said to Andre "When I go through the receiving line, I'll have to talk to Pidge and Allura together?" Andre nodded his head, with a watchful look in his eyes. Keith took a deep breath, and said "What do I say to them?" He wasn't sure he would be able to face them as a couple.

Andre told him "You will say hello, and then comment on how moving the Archbishop's sermon was. By the way, the sermon is rather like a lecture, and it will happen in the middle of the service." Keith gave Andre a strange look, and said "How do you know this 'sermon' will be moving?" Andre laughed and said "Oh, it won't be. The Archbishop is totally senile, and won't even know what the service is for."

"Why hasn't he retired, if he is senile?" Keith asked, by now having decided this all had to be a bad dream. Andre said "The one thing he does remember is how much he hates Count Fredericks." Andre stopped, and then realized he would have to explain the whole thing to the Commander.

"Back at Prince Reynaud's funeral, the Archbishop and the Count got into a tussle over a protocol matter. His Majesty sided with the Count, and since the Archbishop couldn't be mad at the King, he was mad at Count Fredericks. Since any type of court ceremony, which is the Count's responsibility, usually involves the Archbishop, he has made it is duty to make the Count miserable." Andre stopped, and then added "It doesn't help that the Archbishop's successor is the Count's nephew either!"

Keith said to Andre "Then why do I want to say how moving the sermon was?" Andre explained, "When you tell them that, they will smile at the joke. You will smile back, and then move on. To everyone watching, and just so you know, everyone will be watching, it will look like you had a pleasant conversation with them." Keith had to admire Andre's thought process about the whole thing.

After he finished with Andre, and said thank you, he got over to the Cathedral. As he went inside, he remembered walking around here several weeks ago, with Allura, as she pointed things out to him. He tried to focus on what she had told him about the architecture, and not think about her. He saw Lance, and made his way down to him.

Lance said "You were almost late, the service is about to start." Keith nodded his head, and saw that the place was full, and the women all seemed to be in black and wearing hats or lace veils. He saw the front pew was empty, and guess that it was reserved for Allura and company. He was on the end of the pew, which gave him a good view of the altar. He looked at the program, while some music played from the organ.

He had seen pictures of churches like this, back on earth, and had to admire the beauty of this one. The grey stone walls arched up to rounded ceilings that had windows that let the sunlight in. That along with the crystal chandeliers, and the lit candles illuminated the artwork, stained glass, and gilt frames. The altar was raised up from a set of stairs, guarded by a small railing. He saw the big altar piece that Allura had been so moved by. He noticed that there were cushions in front of the railing, but didn't know what they were for. It all felt very strange to him.

He noticed that the music changed slightly, and saw Coran escorting Larmina down. Keith got a bad taste in his mouth when he saw Coran all formally dressed in his court attire. He pushed it down and looked at Larmina, who had on a black and lavender dress. She didn't have a hat, but her hair was pulled back, and secured with a black lace hair ornament. Keith thought she looked a lot more grown up than the fifteen that she was. He remembered that he had met Allura when she was fifteen. He took a deep breath, hoping he could get through the service.

Keith watched as they got to the front pew, and both knelt down on one knee, before entering the pew. He asked Lance "Was I supposed to kneel before entering the pew?" Lance said "No, not if you don't belong to the religion." He then said to Keith "Well, now the service will start." Keith saw everyone was starting to stand up, so he did the same.

The Royal Anthem started to play, and looking back to the entrance of the church, he could see Pidge and Allura. He noticed that Allura was on his side, so she would pass right by him. Keith noticed that as they walked down, the women all curtsied, while the men either saluted or bowed. He whispered to Lance "Am I expected to salute her?" Lance said "It is the appropriate thing to do; she is the Crown Princess after all."

As she got closer, he could see how beautiful she looked. His heart felt like it was cracking. Her hair was pulled up, and she had a small black hat, decorated on one side with black ostrich feathers. Allura was wearing a two piece black suit, belted at the waist. The jacket was edged with a ruffle decoration; her white blouse was in stark contrast to the black suit. The blouse also had ruffles on it, and the whole effect was powerful and feminine. The black outfit highlighted her blonde hair and big, blue eyes. He had to give Andre credit for Pidge, who looked well turned out in his uniform and decorations.

Keith noticed that Pidge had the same look now that he had worn when he had accepted his Dukedom. He looked serious, but very confident, while Allura had a serene smile on her face. He watched as they both kept their faces straight ahead, and didn't look around at the people in the pews. He was sure though, she must have seen him. He watched, and noticed that when they got to the front pew, they both knelt before going in. Allura gave Larmina a quick hug, and reached out her hand to Coran. Larmina did the same to Pidge, and Keith saw Coran smile at Pidge in greeting. The bad taste come into his mouth again as they said hello.

After Allura sat down, so did everyone else. Keith felt like it was almost right away when they were standing up again, as the Archbishop came in with a retinue. He was interested to see the man, after what Andre had said about him. Keith was not surprised to see how old he was, and that he could barely carry the big staff he was holding. Lance whispered in his ear "Amazing he can still stand up, isn't it?"

Keith really didn't pay attention to the rest of the service, just followed what Lance did. The sermon made no sense at all, with references to crop failures and bad weather. At one point during it he saw Allura whisper something in Pidge's ear, to which he smiled, nodded his head, and said something back to her. Keith was sure it was some private joke that he would not have understood.

He watched while the rest of the service went on, and knew that he could never have participated in the ritual. Keith watched as Pidge accompanied Allura and the rest of the company up to the altar, where something was being passed out to their mouth. After receiving it, they crossed themselves, and went back to their seats, where they knelt down. He decided he would have to get Andre to explain it all.

Lance said to him "Thank goodness this is almost done!" Keith said "What comes next?" Lance whispered to him "They will sing the Kaiserhymne, otherwise known as the King's hymn. Only played when a member of the royal family dies, or at a service to commemorate them."

Keith watched as the Archbishop and other priests came down from the altar and stood at the railing. A uniformed color guard stood there, with the flags of Arus and the Royal House. The hymn started, and he could hear people singing. He noticed that right after the hymn started, the flag of the Royal House had been lowered, and he saw Allura and Larmina kneel and cross themselves.

When it was done Lance said "Ok, we freeze for about half an hour, and then we can get something to drink!" Keith was hoping he could get something to drink before he went through the receiving line.


	44. Chapter 40

_**Author's Note: I'm posting two chapters today, to give readers a better feeling for the scene, from different POVs. Hope you are enjoying the story, and feedback is always welcome!**_

_**Remembrance Day – Part Two**_

Pidge was in a good mood as he was heading up to meet Allie for the ceremony. Yesterday had gone better than he thought it would with Keith. He had gone ahead and gone to breakfast, partly because he needed to eat, and because Keith usually held the morning briefing there. As far as he was concerned, his main job was to pilot Green Lion, and unless he was told otherwise, that is what he was going to do.

He knew that Allie wouldn't be there. When they had talked last night, she had told him that until she and Keith had the chance to talk, she wouldn't be joining everyone for meals. Allie had told him that she had hurt Keith enough, and he didn't need it at meals. Pidge felt bad for her, knowing she was upset at how hurt Keith was. He appreciated it when she thanked him for making her tell Keith, and he had told her that he loved her.

When Keith came in, he nodded at him, and then got down to business with the day's training. Everything had gone well overall, even though things were stiff with the team members. Pidge had dinner with Allura, Larmina, Coran, and Fredericks, who wanted to go over the details for the ceremony the next day. He did manage to get enough time with Allie to kiss her good night, but not too much else.

Now, when he got to the third floor, he headed to her study, where they were supposed to meet. Just before he got to the door, he saw Fredericks, so he stopped to say hello to him. Fredericks smiled at him, and said "Darrell, I'd like to have a word with you, before this day gets underway." He stepped away from the door, and Pidge followed him over to the windows off to the side.

Fredericks looked at him and said "I want to let you know that I have already given Her Highness the same lecture I'm about to give you, so don't feel singled out." Pidge looked at Fredericks worriedly, and wondered what was coming next. Fredericks said in a low tone "I am not unsympathetic to young love; I was once young and in love myself, so I do understand. However, there is a time and a place for everything!" He gave Pidge a direct look, and Pidge nodded his head.

"This is a public ceremony, she is the Crown Princess, and you are in your uniform! You can smile at each other, and one or two discrete touches on the arm are fine; but nothing else! I don't want you two all over each other, do you understand?" Fredericks said in a stern tone.

Pidge, who couldn't imagine acting like that with Allie in public said "I completely understand, Sir, and I know better than to carry on in public in that fashion." Fredericks smiled a big smile at him, having noted the shocked look on Pidge's face, in relation to what he had suggested. He decided he would have to do something nice for Coran for solving their problem so neatly. As he was thinking this, he said "So glad we are on the same page."

Pidge followed Fredericks into Allie's study, where she was waiting for him. Dorcas was just finishing putting her hat on, and Pidge thought she looked beautiful. He said hello to her, making it a point to be on his good behavior. Dorcas was looking at him with a piercing look, and then he saw that she whispered something in the Princess' ear. He was going to have to find out what it was.

On the way over to the Cathedral Allura said "You look very handsome. I'm very proud to have you as my escort." Pidge took her hand and said "You look wonderful! And I love the feathers! I would have told you sooner, but Fredericks had just finished giving me the lecture about how to behave in public with you!"

Allura giggled and said "I got it to! What does he think we are going to do?" Pidge smiled at her, and said "I was tempted to tell him about your ground rules, but decided not to!" He was rewarded when her cheeks turned very pink! Pidge asked her "Do you mind me asking why Dorcas was staring at me, and then what she whispered to you? Does she not like me?" Allie got a mischievous smile on her face and said "She thinks I got rid of my unsuitable boyfriend, and have taken up with you, whom she thoroughly approves of!"

Pidge thought it was quite funny, and said "Are you going to tell her Allie?" She laughed and said "Yes, I'm going to tell her tonight!" They giggled some more, and Pidge moved his fingers slowly up her wrist, stroking lightly as he did so. Allie looked at him and said "Would Fredericks allow this?" Pidge smiled at her and said "Well, he said I had to behave myself in public, but this is not public is it?"

Allie could not believe how incredible his fingers could feel on her wrist, and suddenly was having hard time breathing. As they go closer to the Cathedral, she said to him "Are you ready for this?" He said, "Why would I not be?" She looked very serious and said "Pidge, this is not our friends, or the castle staff. This is everyone on Arus, as well as whatever galaxy news agencies are here. We are going to be the number one story on this evening's news cast!"

He looked at her, and saw that she was afraid of what was going to happen next. He put his hands on her shoulders and said "I guess it must be a slow news night!" She looked over at him, and he said "Allie, I understand that there will be talk, and speculation!" He stopped, lightly rubbed her shoulders, and said "I've already talked to Chip and Emma, so they are prepared for the onslaught."

She looked at him, and said "I am so honored, and you are a wonderful man!" Pidge saw the look of adoration in her eyes, and he knew that it would make everything worthwhile. He smiled at her and said "Look at it from my point of view – I have a hot blonde date that gets me good seats at formal events!" Allie giggled at that as they pulled up in front of the Cathedral.

Fredericks had drilled on them on the routine, so it went like clockwork. After the car stopped Royce, her body guard, jumped out and opened the back door. Pidge got out first, and then stood there with his hand extended while Allura got out with her knees together. Pidge helped her out, and then stood next to her, being careful not to touch her. Several photographers had recorded the whole scene, while the reporters tried to get their attention.

Royce let them have a few pictures before they headed into the Cathedral. Once inside, they were supposed to be greeted by the Archbishop and his retinue; in reality the Archbishop was staring at the wall, while everyone else was trying to get the processional together. Allie whispered to him "Fredericks told me that he washed his hands of this part, because the Archbishop pushes him over the edge." Pidge, looking at the priests wearing vestments and stressed looks, said to her "I don't think he is the only one pushed over the edge!"

She was so glad to have someone giggle with about the whole thing, so by the time she heard the Royal Anthem, she looked happy as she walked down the aisle. It was so nice to have Pidge next to her, and know that he had her back, no matter what. She thought that having someone who understood everything was the best gift that she had ever been given.

The service moved along, even with the ridiculous sermon. Allie whispered to Pidge "I'm not sure if this is worse than last year!" Pidge, thought about last year's one, nodded his head, smiled, and whispered back to her "Didn't he just stare at everyone last year." She only smiled, and did not giggle like she wanted to.

After the service they went outside to the plaza, where a reviewing stand and bleacher seats had been set up in front of the War Memorial. Pidge had never been on the reviewing stand before, and had to admit the view was good. Of course, he thought, the view of him and Allie was good for everyone watching. He saw Keith setting with Hunk, Lance, and the cadets, and wondered what he was thinking.

Allura stood up and headed over to the microphone, to make her speech. She always kept it short because it was so cold out. The date for the holiday was the same date that the war had ended, which meant early winter. On Arus the weather was very cold, and she was glad that she had her gloves on now. Once she finished her speech, the part she hated came next.

She walked down the stairs, and over to where the color guard was waiting, along with someone holding a big wreath. Allura took the wreath and slowly walked over to the Memorial. The wreath was meant to commemorate everyone who was killed fighting the Drules. After she laid the wreath on the stone, she bowed her head and thought of her family who had died in the war. It saddened her to think about all the lives that had been lost.

Pidge watched her walk back to the stand with a somber look on her face. He knew exactly what she was thinking, and felt bad for her. He was a kind person, and he loved her very much. When she sat down he reached over, and with a concerned look said to her "I'm sorry Allie." She smiled at him thankfully for thinking of her.

The people watching were very interested in what the young Duke might be saying to the Princess. When they had walked into the Cathedral together, everyone wondered whether the young Duke was escorting her out of duty, or something else. Now, they had more to wonder about with their Princess.

Keith saw the exchange, and felt his heart constrict badly. He wasn't amused when Lance asked him "Do you think it is too late to get good odds in the betting pool?" Hunk, who heard that, said "You probably should have done it yesterday." Keith was now dreading the receiving line, and wondering why he had let Andre talk him into this!

It was half an hour later that he was waiting in line, with everyone else, in the Assembly Hall. Lance said "At least it's warm in here!" Keith, seeing that they were getting close to the front said "I thought you told me that we could get something to drink?" Lance looked at him with sympathy and said "Not until we go through the line." He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket, and continued on "However, just for you good buddy!" Keith took the flask gratefully, and took a large swig.

He watched as Pidge and Allura were talking to a couple that they seemed to know very well. The man was dressed in an Arusian military uniform, while the woman wore black. Pidge said something, and he saw Allura and the couple laugh about it together. Keith couldn't believe how even more beautiful she was, than before. He wished he had been the one to make her look like that!

At the last minute, he pushed Lance in front of him, to go through first. Lance understood why he did it, and hoped that Keith would be able to go through with this. Lance was looking forward to seeing Allura and Pidge together. He had decided that while he couldn't tease Allura, he could have fun with Pidge. He decided Pidge deserved it anyway, for walking around with that pleased expression on his face.

Lance stepped up to Pidge and Allura with a big grin on his face "If it isn't the happy couple!" He saw Allura look at him with concern, while Pidge was looking at him with narrow eyes; he said "A very lovely service, don't you think? Pidge you make such a good Duke, and such a proper escort. People will think you are well behaved." He stopped, and then said to Allura "You look radiant, and your speech was well done!" He stepped aside after that, and Pidge looked at Lance's retreating form and whispered to her "I don't think that will be his last comment!"

They were so concerned with Lance that they hadn't seen that Keith was in front of them. Keith had seen the exchange with Lance, and knew that for some reason they weren't happy with what he had said. He looked at them and realized how young they were, in spite of everything they had been through. All of a sudden he felt rather old. He also felt like his heart weighed fifty pounds.

He noticed that everyone around them was covertly watching them, to see what happened next. He remembered what Andre had said, and realized that what he was about to do would take more courage than anything he had done in combat. He knew though that he had to do it, for the team and for Voltron.

Keith smiled at them and said "The Archbishop's sermon was very moving." Allura and Pidge looked at him for a minute, and then giggled together. He remembered Lance's remark about how silly and goofy they were, and he saw it now. Pidge held out his hand to Keith and said "Thank you for coming, Keith, it means a lot!"

Keith shook his hand, and then stepped over to stand in front of Allura, who was still giggling. She said to him "Who told you to say that? Didn't you hear the sermon?" "Andre told me to say that, so you would smile at me." Keith said to her, and she put her hand on his arm and said "Keith, I would smile at you no matter what. Thank you." She smiled at him, nodded her head, and he went to find the bar.


	45. Chapter 41

_**That Evening**_

After the reception, Pidge and Allura went to the cemetery, for another service. Once that was done, they headed back into town, for the Dominion Dinner, which was held at the odd time of 5:00pm. Pidge knew that he was in for even more scrutiny than he had faced earlier in the day. He knew everyone who would be attending, having worked with them on various projects over the years.

Pidge was one of those rare geniuses who not only had good people skills, but also genuinely liked being around people. He was naturally curious about everything, and people always gave him a lot to watch. He knew that was going to be viewed in a different light by these people than before. He wasn't just rebuilding the Kingdom; he was involved with their Princess now. He was prepared for what the dinner was going to hold!

When they got back to the Castle, he followed Allie up to the living room, and watched her take her hat off. She turned to him and said "Those feathers were tickling my ear all day!" He put his arms around her waist and said "I would be glad to tickle your ear!" He reached over and started putting light kisses on the ear in question while his hands moved slowly up and down, at her waist.

Allie felt her breath come quicker, as he touched the sensitive skin on her ear with his lips. The way his lips moved around her ear, made her want to get closer to him. She inhaled his scent as he moved his head slightly, to kiss her ear at a different angle. It changed the sensations she was feeling just enough to increase her response to him.

She put her hands on his chest, and said "Now what would all those Dominion Lords think of you doing this to the Crown Princess?" He became aware that she had undone his jacket buttons and that her hands were resting on his chest, with just the shirt between them. He gave a low laugh, and slowly licked her ear, and let his tongue play with her ear lobe. He licked the part behind her ear, and gently nipped and sucked on the lobe. He could tell what it was doing to her, as she moved closer to his body.

Pidge said "I don't think Fredericks would approve of you undoing my jacket; didn't he say we weren't supposed to be all over each other when I'm in uniform?" Allie smiled and said "Fredericks is not here!" Pidge who had moved down to her neck replied "Oh, yes I had noticed that. Oh, and by the way, your blouse has too many ruffles for me to get to your neck." She giggled at that.

Allie looked up at him and said "You still haven't answered the question about the Dominion Lords! They were certainly eager to talk to you tonight!" She had a mischievous grin on her face, as she slowly moved her hands inside his jacket. Pidge smiled as he felt her hands exploring his chest, and hoped she would keep it up.

He said "Well, they didn't quite come out and ask me my intentions, but they were definitely beating around the bush about it." He felt her hands on his back, as her fingers gently moved up and down. He went on "If they knew how you couldn't keep your hands off of me, I think they would be extremely pleased about us." He reached over, and started kissing her, enjoying the way her tongue met up with his.

After a bit, she realized that she needed to end the session; she broke off the kiss and said "It has been a long day, and I'm tired." He looked her, with her sparkling blue eyes, and lips that were red from being kissed, and wished he didn't have to say good night so soon. Pidge asked "What are you doing the rest of the evening?" Allie tilted her head, and said with a smile "A bubble bath, some hot tea, and early to bed."

Pidge said "The bubble bath huh? You do seem to like those!" She blushed a bit, remembering their last conversation about the bubble bath. He went on "So what scent will the bubbles be tonight?" He liked watching her blush even more as she said "Maybe lavender, as it is very soothing, after all." She was still in Pidge's arms, and he said in a low voice "One of these days you will have to introduce me to the pleasure of these bubble baths!"

"I think I asked you this before, but how big is your bathtub?" Pidge asked her, and felt her blushing again. She giggled and said "Well, I've never measured it." Allie had her arms wrapped around his chest and was cuddled up close to him, with her head on his shoulder. It felt so good to feel him against her.

Pidge went on in a matter of fact voice "Well, the average bathtub is about five feet in length, just so you know. Now, you are how tall? Maybe 5'4" or so?" She thought about that, and nodded her head. He then said "I'm 5'8" right now. Oh, I should tell you that over the next couple of years I'm going to grow a couple more inches. I'll probably end up around 6'0" or so."

Allie raised her head from his shoulder and looked at him with a smile "Really, you are still growing?" Pidge nodded his head and said "That is how Baltan biology works, our growth spurts take longer to happen. The flip side is that we age very well!" Her head was back on his shoulder and he felt her giggle into his neck.

"Anyway, back to the bathtub subject. A five foot bathtub would be a tight fit for both of us, but I think we could make it work." Pidge said in the same matter of fact voice, while Allie's heart rate had accelerated and she felt the ache in her core, as she thought about what Pidge was suggesting. She was both thrilled and shocked as she thought about how they would fit in the tub.

Pidge was enjoying holding her, and feeling her response to what he was saying. "Did you know that there are bathtubs that are 6'0" in length? And they have jets in them." Allie thought about that and asked "Why would you want your bathtub to fly?" He laughed at the thought of that.

"Actually, the jets spray water so it massages your body and, I guess, would increase bubble production." As Pidge said that his hands were down on her thighs, and he slowly moved them upwards, lightly massaging as he did so. Allie sighed as she melted even closer against him. His hands were by now almost under her arms, along the sides of her breasts.

Allie felt where Pidge's hands were going, and remembering what happened last time he touched her breasts. It took a great deal of effort, but she pulled back and put space between them. Pidge sighed, knowing it was for the best. She looked at him and said "Pidge, you are very naughty!"

He got a wicked grin on his face and said "Only with you, Allie, only with you! You are too fun!" She blushed as he looked at her with his narrowed and glittering. Allie started buttoning his jacket, and Pidge asked "What are you doing?" She had finished doing the buttons, and straightened his lion badge, hanging from its bright green ribbon.

She told him "I'm making sure you look presentable before you leave. The servants have enough already to talk about, without you leaving me with your clothes all askew!" Pidge smiled at her tenderly; he had enjoyed having her tidy him up and told her so. "You had better not let Fredericks hear that!" She gave him a smile as they walked to the door, and he said "I love you very much! Sleep well." She said in return "Pidge, thank you for today! And I love you to!"

When she got to her room, Dorcas was waiting for her to help her undress. Once she had her clothes off, she was sitting at her dressing table in a bath robe, brushing her hair out. She heard Dorcas start her bath running, and she smiled as she thought of what Pidge had said. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dorcas.

"You're looking very happy, Your Highness. I guess you liked having His Grace escort you today." She looked over at Dorcas, knowing exactly what she meant. Allura decided to have some more fun with her, and said "Well, you did say for me to find a suitable man!" Dorcas, who was so relieved that the Princess had come to senses, and in such a good way said "I think you have made a fine choice, and he certainly likes you."

She looked at Dorcas, and remembering how good Dorcas had been to her all these years, decided not to tease her anymore. "Dorcas, I need to be honest with you. I've been seeing Pidge all along!" Dorcas looked at Her Highness in surprise at that announcement. She said to her "Well then, why keep it a secret?" Allura said "I guess at first we weren't sure what was between us, and then there was the matter of Keith."

Dorcas went over, and taking the hair brush from the Princess, finished her hair and then started braiding it. She loved the Princess very much, and was glad that everything had worked out for her. Dorcas said "I can see that I guess, but I was very worried about you when I thought you had an unsuitable boyfriend, and was doing who knows what." She stopped, and then said in a serious tone "I assume His Grace has been honorable with you?"

Allura smiled at Dorcas and said "Yes, he has been. I have a very specific set of ground rules." Dorcas, thinking about Her Highness' neck that one time said "I bet he has pushed the boundaries once or twice though!" Allura tossed her head and said with a smile "That is none of your business." Dorcas, seeing the way Her Highness looked, hoped that His Grace would not want a long public courtship.

After leaving Allie, Pidge headed down stairs, to see who was around. He found everyone in the rec room, and as he stepped in to say hello he saw that they were watching news feed from earth. He had to remember his conversation in the car, with Allie, as he listened to what the anchor was saying:

_"Now, on to our next story, which concerns a possible royal romance! It was a national holiday on planet Arus, as they commemorated the end of the Drule war. This year all the talk was about Crown Princess Allura, and her escort, the Duke of Strondheim. The Duke is the Green Lion pilot of the Voltron force. Until recently the Princess piloted the Blue Lion. We asked several knowledgeable sources if there was any validity to the romance rumor, but couldn't get a good answer. Stay tuned, because we will keep following this story."_

They all turned to see what Pidge's reaction was going to be. He walked over to get some water and said "It must be a slow news day."

Lance had spent most of the day looking at Pidge with Allura, and for some reason he couldn't fathom, being annoyed. It bothered him to see Pidge standing there next to her, with everyone acknowledging that they were a couple. He had done a lot of fantasizing, over the years, about Allura, but had never thought it would come true. Realizing that for Pidge, it had come true, was still amazing to him!

He had tried to tease in the reception line, but had not gotten enough of a response. Lance knew it would be ungentlemanly of him to tease about what he had seen in Pidge's office. Now though, he saw, that he had the perfect thing to really tease him about!

Lance got a big grin on his face and said "This is your life from now on! You will have no peace or privacy ever again!" Pidge, remembering Lance's behavior at the reception, and not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a response, gave him a cool look.

Lance, not happy with the reaction he was getting said to him "Now that they know that you are seeing her they are going to speculate about whether it is serious or not. Once they figure out that it is, they will speculate on when you are going to propose."

He stopped, and then said "Just so you know, I've started a betting pool as to where and when you will propose; if you need any ideas you might want to check it out. I already have over thirty bets in the pool! Anyway, once you propose they will speculate about the wedding, and once you get back from your honeymoon, they will be looking at her waist, wondering when the heir is coming!"

Pidge decided he needed to get out of there, but not before telling Lance "I'm so glad that you have a project to occupy you!" After he had gone Keith said to him "Don't you think that was a little harsh? I thought I was supposed to be bitter and jealous about them." Daniel, Vince, and Larmina were surprised by Keith's comment, but glad that he seemed to be able to talk about it.

Hunk said "Lance is mad because he found out too late to get good odds in the marriage betting pool!" Lance nodded his head and said "There is no money to be made now!" He stopped, and looked at Andre who was straitening up the table, and said "Andre, I know that you are betting man. Did you get in? And at what odds?"

Andre had not appreciated how Lance had treated Pidge, but had to give Pidge credit for how he handled it. He took pleasure in saying "Commander McClain, I got in at 15 to 1." Lance opened his eyes wide and said "How did you get those odds? When did you place your bet?" Andre said "I was with them in the Dry Valleys, when they were holding hands."

Keith felt his heart constrict as the bad taste came back into his mouth. He saw Coran talking to Pidge at the service today, and remembered his earlier thoughts. He thought about Coran's behavior, and realized the extent to which he had been used. Keith had gotten through the service by sheer will power, but that suddenly faded.

Lance said "It's been going on for that long?" Andre sighed and said "I think it might have even started earlier." Daniel spoke up and said "Vince and I got in at 9 to 1!" Vince looked at him and said "We did?" Daniel replied "Remember when I borrowed that money from you? I really didn't need it, and knew that you would want to get into the pool too. We can split the winnings."

"How did you know about it?" Lance demanded angrily. No one was giving the responses he was expecting. Daniel smiled and said "I've told you, I've got sisters! I know when a girl is in love, and once I knew that it was pretty easy to figure out with whom!" Lance was annoyed with the implication of what Daniel was saying.

Larmina had been staring at Daniel, and now she said "I can't believe that you would bet on my Aunt!" Daniel said "We weren't betting on the Princess, we were betting on Pidge!" Larmina was still upset, which Vince saw; he said to her "What is the big deal about it? In a year or two there will probably be a betting pool about you too!"

Larmina looked in shock at that, and Daniel decided to run with it. He said to Vince "You know, maybe we should start one? Get in on the ground floor, so to speak." Vince, seeing where Daniel was going said "I think you might be right? But who do you think we should bet on her marrying?"

Daniel got an evil grin on his face, and said "Well, I'd put money on Alexander! He really seemed to like her a lot" Vince pretended to think about that for a moment and then said "That would be a good one. The Princess did say he would be welcome to call in three years, right?" Daniel nodded his head and said to Larmina "I bet one day after your eighteenth birthday, he'll come knock on the door!"

Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Andre were all watching with interest, waiting to see what Larmina would do to the boys. This promised to be a good show. Daniel continued on "In three years Pidge and the Princess will probably have a couple of kids, and want some more room around the castle. They can marry you off to Alexander, and give your room to one of the kids."

Daniel hardly got to finish that last sentence before Larmina had him out of his chair and on the floor, pounding on him. Vince stepped back slowly, not wanting Larmina to come after him. Everyone else was laughing, and Lance said "Danny boy, you just never know when to shut up!" Keith had been glad to have something else to think about. He looked over at Lance and said "The irony of that, coming from you!"


	46. Chapter 42

_**Keith Talks to Pidge**_

Keith watched while Daniel took his punishment from Larmina for his remarks, and then excused himself, supposedly to go get some work done; in reality he was going to talk to Pidge. He had already made plans to have breakfast with Allura tomorrow morning. His heart still hurt, and it was hard to hear Daniel joking about her having children with Pidge. It had also been hard to get confirmation of just how long their relationship had been going on.

Thinking about what Lance had told him once, about keeping anything a secret in the castle, he now knew that a number people must have known. He believed Lance when he said that he had just found out the other morning. He could see Daniel having put two and two together, and though Larmina had not said anything to them, he was pretty sure that she had known about it. She was very loyal to her Aunt, and they were close to each other.

It was the other people in the castle he wondered about. Keith remembered Andre telling him that everyone would be watching him when he talked to the couple in the receiving line. He had felt it when he stepped in front of them. It wasn't that everyone stopped talking and stared, but he knew when he was being watched. Obviously the story was well known, which meant a number of people must have known about it. Keith felt hurt that no one had thought enough about his feelings to tell him.

When Keith had heard Andre's remark, about Allura and Pidge holding hands in the Dry Valleys, he had realized the extent to which Coran had used him. Keith remembered Coran asking him about letting Pidge go to the Dry Valleys, all those months ago. If Andre was correct, and by now Keith put stock in what Andre said, the relationship was already going on.

He had figured out, after Allura told him about her and Pidge, that Coran and Fredericks had known about the relationship and decided to help it along. It stung that Coran had put on the whole charade, pretending to ask his permission about Pidge making the trip. Keith was pretty sure, if he had been the one having the relationship with Allura, Coran would not have been so accommodating.

It had surprised him that he was able to talk to them today so calmly. He knew that he had not had enough alcohol from Lance's flask to make it that easier. As he walked over to the Hanger Bay, he knew that some of it was his surprise at how young Allura and Pidge both really were. Watching them being concerned about what Lance had said, and then giggling about his remarks regarding the sermon, had brought that home to him.

Keith was also wondering how Pidge was doing. At the end of the day, he was the unit commander, and his men were his responsibility. Even the one who had taken the woman he loved. Pidge seemed to have taken the video feed report, and Lance's remarks well, but he wanted to make sure. As much as he loved Allura, he knew that he would not want the kind of scrutiny that Pidge was in for. He also knew that Lance's remarks were not because of missing out on getting good odds in the marriage pool.

Keith had watched Lance look at Pidge with interest, ever since he had found out about the relationship. He knew that Lance had always had some feelings for Allura, both because of her beauty, and their friendship. Having walked in on Pidge going at it with her, had aroused Lance's jealousy, Keith was sure. He believed Lance when he said he wouldn't want to put up with the royal stuff, but that didn't mean he had not fantasized about Allura. It was going to be hard for Lance to watch Pidge with her, getting all the attention. Keith knew that Lance would cope the only way he knew how, by teasing Pidge.

Pidge was in his work room off of the Hanger Bay, with several monitors up that were running various programs. He had just finished talking to Allie about the message she had received from Keith. She had been both glad to hear from him, and nervous too. Pidge had reassured her that if Keith wanted to have breakfast with her, it couldn't be all bad. Now, he was expecting a visit from Keith at some point.

Pidge had known at some point he would have to talk to Keith one to one. He wasn't so concerned about what to say, but more about what Keith's mood would be. The last couple of months Keith had been calmer, but Pidge knew some of that was because he was trying to get back in with Allura. He knew that Keith and Allura had not talked yet. When he thought about what she had said, about his reaction when she told him about them, that kind of calm seemed like what you would get before a storm.

Keith had put on a good façade on in the receiving line, but Pidge and Allie had both seen the pain and hurt in his eyes. They had talked about it on the way to the Dominion dinner, and she had told him what her Father had said, about freeing Keith to get on with his life. It made sense to Pidge, what King Alfor had said, and he knew it was helping Allie.

When Keith came into the Hanger Bay, he remembered that he had always marveled at how Pidge could do several things at once. He recognized the data on one of the screens as coming from the Fourth Quadrant, the same information they had been looking at the other day.

"Is that the same data as the other day?" Keith asked Pidge, looking at the screen. Pidge, not knowing what to expect, put a good face on, saying "No, it is new data, but it contains the same anomalies as the other sets we have been receiving." He asked Pidge "We don't know a lot about that area do we?"

Pidge said in a flat voice "It has always been closed off to exploration, supposedly because of emerging and dying stars, which makes it unstable." He stopped, and then said "However, I have not been able to find any reliable data for why that is assumed." Keith thought about that and said "So something else could be going on there?" Pidge shrugged his shoulders in response.

Keith took a deep breath and said "I didn't come here to talk about the Fourth Quadrant." He saw Pidge get a wary expression in his eyes, as he said "I didn't think you had." Keith looked at Pidge, thinking how much easier this had been in his mind, than in real life. He reminded himself that Pidge had always been good to him, even when he wasn't being good in return.

"I want to talk about you and Allura." He paused and then said "I'm not going to lie; I still love her, and will for quite a while. But you make her happy, and you understand her, which is more than I ever accomplished." It hurt him saying it, but he knew that it was true. Pidge looked at Keith, and felt so bad for him.

"Keith, we didn't want to hurt you! We should have told you sooner than we did." Pidge said to him slowly, hoping that he wouldn't hate them. Keith laughed ruefully and said "Oh, yes after my performance when she was kidnapped? I would not have wanted to tell me either." He stopped, and then said "Lance said I was a fucking asshole."

"Lance always has a comment for everything." Pidge said, thinking about his remarks earlier. Keith heard the annoyance in Pidge's voice, and he said "In case you haven't realized it, Lance is jealous, and not handling it well." Pidge said "I always wondered about that." Keith said "I admired how you handled that in there, I'm not sure I would have been so calm about it."

Pidge said "I love her very much, and knew what I was in store for when everyone found out about us." Keith said, "She is very lucky to have you!" Pidge smiled and said "Thank you Keith, I appreciate you saying that, as I know how hard this whole thing has been for you." Keith smiled and said "I need to apologize for how I treated you there for a while. I also realized that I have never said thank you for all that you did for me, during the five years I was gone."

"It was great fun using Wade's G&A assets to help you, not to mention running a covert operation and hacking into everyone's computer systems!" Pidge smiled at Keith, and then said "The Princess said you were having breakfast with her tomorrow." Keith wasn't surprised that Allura had talked to Pidge after receiving his request. He thought back to how he had reacted, in his office, when she had told him about her and Pidge.

"I did not handle it well the last time we talked, so I am hoping to do better this time." Keith said to him. "She is looking forward to talking to you about it." Pidge told him, but not wanting to say anymore. Keith sighed and said "I wish I was." He good night to Pidge and walked out of the alcove.

On his way to his room, he made a detour and stopped at the dormitory room that Daniel and Vince shared. He knocked on the door, and then waited until Vince opened it. He walked into the room, and had no problems guessing which desk was Daniel's, and which Vince's was. He wondered what Vince, who was obviously so neat, thought of sharing a room with Daniel who wasn't.

"Hi Keith, what's happening?" Daniel said, standing up and turning off the noise of a music group coming from a monitor in the middle of the room. Keith always felt old when he heard the music the cadets listened to, so he was glad that Daniel had turned it off. He knew that Daniel and Vince were kind, decent boys. He had to admit that he had been impressed with how Daniel had risen to the challenge of piloting Blue too.

Keith was hoping he could find the right words, to get them to understand what he wanted them to. He said to them "I know that you are good friends with Larmina, and that at the end of the day, she will know to take your teasing in stride." Keith looked at them, and Daniel said "Why should it bother her? She is as tough as they come, and with all the eavesdropping she does she must have heard all that before?"

He couldn't blame Daniel his attitude toward Larmina. She was not always the easiest person to get along with, and he knew that she liked pushing Daniel and Vince's buttons. He also knew that everyone was annoyed with how she seemed to spy on everything, or sneak up and surprise people. However, under her tough exterior, she was actually very kind and compassionate.

"I'm not going to go into the whole betting pool thing, but I do hope that you were joking about setting one up yourselves." Keith said, and went on "The day will come when there will be one about her, just like there has been one about her Aunt. What you might want to think about is that when the day comes, Alexander is not going to be the prime candidate. It will be you two, and you might not like being speculated about like that."

Keith could see the boys had not thought of that before now. Vince said "Rather like what Pidge is getting from everyone?" Keith, remembering what Pidge had told him, said "Along those lines, yes. It was one thing when it is about people you don't know, but when it is about you, it is a different matter. Also, it was mean of you to joke about Larmina losing her home at the castle."

Daniel, thinking about that now said "Yes, I can see what you are saying. We weren't really nice when we said that to her." Keith smiled and said "If I was both of you, to be on the safe side, I would each send her a note, just letting her know that you were only joking. And that you won't be establishing a betting pool."

They laughed at that, and then Vince said "What about that pool that Lance has going, on when Pidge is going to propose?" Keith thought about that for a minute, and then said "I'm not going to touch it, but I rather suspect that at the end of the day, Pidge and Allura will somehow get him for it!" Daniel said "Oh, I would pay money to see that!" Keith laughed and said "So would I!" He wished them good night and went to his quarters.


	47. Chapter 42Addt

_**Author's Note: I added this chapter after I finished watching this season of 'Downtown Abbey'. I thought it would be interesting to put in the servant's perspective on the Voltron characters. Of course, I don't have any 'Maggie Moments', but hopefully there are some good lines.**_

_**Downstairs**_

The servants attached to the family floor were sitting around the kitchen table, talking about the ceremony today. All of them had lost family members and loved ones to the Drules, so they had all attended the service at the Cathedral, as well as the wreath laying. Frick, the head footman, and Jacques, another footman had helped out at the reception at the Assembly Hall.

"Her Highness did a wonderful job today, and her speech was very moving." Mrs. Arriety, the cook said. She worked under Julian, the head chef, who she did not care for. She thought it very nice that he was off visiting his family for the week.

"She looked so beautiful!" Daisy, the under housemaid said in an awed voice. "That is because she is in love!" Frick said. Phoebe, the head housemaid said "You really think it is serious between Her Highness and Her Grace?"

Frick's brother was valet to Count Fredericks, so he knew everything. He said now "The relationship has been going for months, with Lord Montrane's blessing." Jacques laughed and said "I heard that His Lordship, after the Prince Cassius incident, gave up on foreign princes and decided to look closer to home!"

Mrs. Serokis, the head housekeeper said "His Grace is a fine young man, and someone who cares about Arus." Frick said "Well, if you weren't in the marriage pool by now, it is too late after today!" Jacques said "I heard Andre got in at 15 to 1!"

"Well, he was with them in the Dry Valleys, so he got a sneak preview." Phoebe said with a sniff. She didn't approve of gambling. "Andre has done well out of it anyway, getting the job with the pilots and all. I'm sure His Grace did that for him."

Frick laughed and said "Watch, he'll be valet to the Prince Consort when this is all done." Mrs. Arriety said "Andre was very attached to the Crown Prince, and we all know how close Her Highness and her Brother were."

Daisy said "It is too late for the marriage pool, but Commander McClain has started one about when His Grace will propose." Mrs. Serokis said "That will come back to bite the Commander somehow, mark my words!" Phoebe thought Commander McClain was so good looking, and said so adding "I don't see how Her Highness wouldn't want Commander McClain. He is so tall and handsome."

Mrs. Serokis said "Pretty is as pretty does! Commander McClain is hardly husband material, especially for the Crown Princess." Mrs. Arriety said "I don't think Her Highness should marry someone who has bedded every willing female in the vicinity!"

Rigsby, the sentry who did duty outside of Allura's study, came in just as she said that, and laughed "Keep in mind, the use of the word willing! Commander McClain has never forced himself on anyone." Jacques and Frick agreed with him, being great admirers of the Commander.

Jacques got an evil smirk on his face and said "Well, considering that His Grace has not bedded anyone, Her Highness might be sorry she didn't go for someone with some experience." Mrs. Serokis glared at him with disapproval and said "I think Her Highness appreciates faith and honor, and His Grace is both faithful and honorable."

Frick said "Well, maybe now that they are officially dating, that will all change. I saw him go upstairs with her after they came back this evening." Rigsby got a horrified expression on his face as he said "His Grace escorted Her Highness upstairs, spent not even twenty minutes in the living room with her, and then went downstairs." He gave Frick a fierce look and said "You should not speak of Her Highness that way, she is scared."

Mrs. Serokis said "Her Highness is well aware of the example she sets for young ladies." She looked pointedly at Phoebe as she said that. Phoebe had fooled around with Lance in the past, and was more than willing to do it again. Phoebe, for her part, didn't care what Mrs. Serokis thought of her. She wasn't a stiff princess after all!

Daisy asked "Do you think His Grace will propose soon?" Frick said "I think if he doesn't do it on Lord Montrane's schedule, His Lordship will do the proposing!" They all laughed at that comment, having seen Coran in action over the years. Jacques said "There are already almost fifty bets in the pool, and some interesting ideas!"

Mrs. Arriety was not adverse to a wager, and she had already looked at the pool. She said now "I think the idea of him proposing by Green Lion would be very romantic." In fact that had been her first thought, but she was disappointed to see that five other people had already bet on that scenario.

Mrs. Serokis said "I bet when Her Highness finds out about the pool she will shut it down!" She was a very high minded lady, with rigid views on everything. Daisy said "Who is going to tell her?" Frick got an annoyed look on his face as he said "Lady Larmina!"

Phoebe sniffed and said "She is a nasty piece of work! Always sneaking around and listening to people's private conversations." Phoebe had never forgiven Her Ladyship after she had asked Phoebe if she had enjoyed spending time with Lance. Phoebe had been dusting at the time, and Lady Larmina startled her, so she ended up dropping a vase and making a mess.

"There is something weird about the way she sneaks around, and no one ever hears her." Jacques said, having been startled more than once by Her Ladyship. Rigsby said "She is from the Hill Country, and those people are stealthily." Frick said "And let's not forget who her Father was! Prince Reynaud was a firecracker!"

Daisy said "You are so wrong about her! When I was sick last year, Lady Larmina came and sat with me every day! She read to me, and brought me treats." Mrs. Arriety agreed with Daisy and said "The poor mite had a hard time of it, when she first came here. She had lost her Mother, and life here was so different from what she was used to!" Mrs. Serokis thought back to when Her Ladyship had first arrived, and said "Do you remember her and Nanny going at it?" That brought smiles to everyone's face.

"She is devoted to her Aunt, and they are very close." Mrs. Serosik said in a firm voice. "She has come far, I will grant you that." Jacques said, and then "I'm not sure about her spending time with those young boys though!" Mrs. Arriety said "They are nice young men, and if the Princess is fine with it, we need to be."

Phoebe said "There is something off about the dark one; it is like he can look right through you! And the young pilot, he has a wild look in his eye!" Jacques had made a play for Phoebe, who had not gone for him, being busy with Lance. He said now "Well, you would probably know!"

Mrs. Serosik said "I need to agree with Phoebe about the young pilot, and I have seen him looking at Lady Larmina, if you know what I mean!" Frick laughed and said "Well they are boys after all; Mrs. Serosik! He then added "However, when all is said and done, I think those boys are rather afraid of Her Ladyship! Don't forget, she can take them down before they even know what has hit them!"

Frick said "I think Commander Garrett and His Grace keep a close eye on the situation, especially the Commander." Phoebe had a soft spot for the Commander, who always had a nice word for her, said "I think he enjoys their company, especially since His Grace will be busy with Her Highness from now on."

Mrs. Serosik said "Yes, they are good company for him, but that music they listen to! And when Her Ladyship and the Commander get going together, I think the walls rattle!" Jacques said "You know the rumor about His Grace and some of that music, right?"

Rigsby said "My understanding is that he knows that music person DJ, JD, whatever; anyway he assisted on the technical side of it. You know that His Grace is a genius!" Daisy, who liked the music the cadets, listened to said "I don't see His Grace as a hip person, or writing hit songs!"

That had everyone laughing. Just then Higgins came in and said to Mrs. Arriety "I have just had a message from Her Highness, about breakfast tomorrow." She looked at him and he went on "Commander Kogane will join Her Highness for breakfast. I have already sent you what she would like to be served. Her Highness was especially insistent that you not forget the Commander likes his eggs slightly soft."

Phoebe said "How nice that she is going to feed him his favorite food while she breaks his heart!" Frick got an evil look on his face as he said "I think she has already done that! This will just split it in two." Jacques added "I would like to be a fly on the wall for that meal!"

Commander Kogane, while admired as a great warrior, was not personally liked by the servants. When he had first arrived on Arus, all those years ago, he had gotten on their bad side by not letting them do their jobs. He insisted on doing everything himself and the story of how he helped himself, at a formal dinner, instead of letting Higgins, was legendary.

Since he had been back, nothing had changed. He was still unwilling to let them do their jobs, and they didn't care for how he seemed to sit in his office brooding all the time. There had been a collective sigh of relief from the servants when they saw that Her Highness did not have her crush on him anymore. His behavior toward Commander McClain and His Grace had been noticed too, and did nothing to help their opinion of him.

Rigsby had also been at the Assembly Hall reception, and had seen Commander Kogane for through the line. He said that and added "He had a pleasant conversation with Her Highness and His Grace. They were all smiles and laughing." In truth he knew that Commander Kogane was a decent person who had made the mistake of falling in love with someone he had nothing in common with.

Mrs. Serokis said "Of course they all behave well in public! He has to know all the talk that is going on about them." Frick said "My understanding is that Andre dragged him out of bed, put him in his uniform, and told him he had to go to the ceremony!"

Higgins said "Andre has always understood what is important!" Daisy said "I'm surprised that Commander Kogane let Andre work for the pilots, considering how he feels about servants and all." Rigsby, who was good friends with Andre, said "His Grace told him how to handle the Commander."

"Not only is His Grace faithful, and honorable, but he is also very smart!" Mrs. Arriety said, nodding her head. Rigsby smiled and said "Andre told me that he thinks of the fable about the fox who outwits the two roosters, when he thinks about His Grace." Frick said "That would make Commanders Kogane and McClain the two roosters!"

After everyone was done laughing, Rigsby said "I have to wonder if the two roosters might not be Lord Montrane and Count Fredericks!" They all looked at him in surprise, and Frick said "What do you mean?" Mrs. Serosik said "You shouldn't speak like that of such fine gentleman!"

Higgins normally did not participate in the gossip but was curious as to what Rigsby had to say. Sitting outside of the Princess' study gave him a bird's eye view of all the players. He said to the sentry "Why do you say that?"

Rigsby said, "Lord Montrane and the Count have been running Her Highness' life for a long time. Once she marries, her husband will want a say in it too." He thought back to the afternoon when His Grace had gone in to talk to Her Highness. He had not heard anything specific, but he remembered His Grace raising his voice to Her Highness. Hardly any time had passed before His Grace had left the study, with a firm set to his chin.

Rigsby still remembered that it was the only time His Grace had not acknowledged him upon leaving. He then noticed how for the next couple of days His Grace did not come up to see Her Highness. He also thought it quite interesting that the Princess suddenly had so much work to do that she couldn't go downstairs to eat.

He had finally put all the pieces together, after he had seen Andre putting the tray together for the Commander. Andre was all set to be discrete, but Rigsby had seen the vintage of the scotch, and had the piece of the puzzle that Andre didn't. When they compared notes both of them were surprised at how events had played out.

"His Grace will have no problem asserting his authority as her husband, and Her Highness won't challenge him. She loves him unconditionally, and if she has to choose, I would put my money on His Grace!" Rigsby took a deep breath and said "I think His Lordship and His Excellency are in for some big changes."

Mrs. Arriety said "Well until His Grace proposes this is all speculation!" Rigsby laughed and said "According to Andre, His Grace has the Crown Prince's blessing." Phoebe sniffed and said "Well now, it isn't the Crown Prince who has to propose, is it?"


	48. Chapter 43

_**Breakfast with Allura**_

Keith presented himself upstairs the next morning for breakfast. He was dreading it, but knew that he had to do it. None of them were going anywhere, and would all have to deal with each other. While talking to Pidge had been hard, he had approached it from the stand point of taking care of a man under his command. He couldn't use that approach with Allura.

He was almost scared to see her, remembering how much his heart had hurt every time he saw her yesterday. Keith hoped he would be able to sit across the table from her, eat, and make conversation. He knew the conversation would be about them, or rather, the lack of 'them'. Lance had told him that he had been a fucking asshole about Allura, so this was probably his just reward.

Keith had to laugh at the irony, after his complaint that everyone else got to eat with Allura, he was finally getting to. He truly wished it was not under these circumstances though. Keith decided to focus on the upstairs, having only been in her study before.

The dining room was small and warm, with an oval table that could seat six. It was decorated in greens and yellows, with flowers and trellis work on the fabric. He saw that one side of the room opened out to the balcony, and he was sure that when the weather was nice, she ate outside. His chief thought was how cheerful and happy the room looked.

Allura was already there, with Higgins, who was setting up the table. She looked beautiful in a blue skirt that complimented her white blouse, and light blue sweater. The sweater had decorations on it in the same shade as the skirt; her hair was up and her cornet and pearl earrings were the only jewelry she had on. Keith felt his heart constrict as he saw her, and he stiffened his spine hoping that would give him courage.

Higgins saw him first and said "Your Highness, Commander Kogane has arrived." Allura turned and smiled at him, saying "Hello Keith, I'm glad you wanted to have breakfast. Shall we sit down?"After their food was served, she turned to Higgins and said "Thank you, we can take it from here."

Higgins nodded his head and left, closing the door behind them. Keith was proud of the fact that he had tolerated Higgins serving his food; normally he would have just done it himself. Since he was determined to be on his best behavior though, he just smiled.

"This is a very nice room." Keith said, starting the conversation. She smiled and said "Thank you. I redid the family quarters about two years ago, and it was nice to open them up again!" Keith remembered Lance's story about when he had come to visit, and she was doing the project while Pidge was in the Throne Room with Fredericks. He started to wonder how often Pidge had eaten up here with her, but resolutely put that thought out of his mind.

He said to her "I liked your speech yesterday. Much better than the Archbishop's!" She laughed and said "Well, it wouldn't take much!" Keith said "Andre told me all about the feud with Count Fredericks." Allura shook her head and said "It is amazing that he is still holding a grudge for this long! One of these days I am going to need to do something about him." She paused and then said "Keith, I want to say thank you again, for coming yesterday. I'm sure it was not easy."

He looked at her, as she said that, with concern in her eyes. Keith said "Well, you can thank Andre for that. He pretty much put me in my uniform and sent me off." She looked at him intently, and he was reminded of what beautiful blue eyes she had. Allura said "Keith, Pidge and I never meant to hurt you. We should have told you sooner what was going on with us."

"I've already told Pidge that based on what a jerk I was being; I can see why you didn't." Keith said, not liking to have to admit it. She said to him "No one ever said that love is rational!" He smiled and said "I can agree with that!" He went on "I've told Pidge already, and I will tell you too, I can see how good you are together."

Keith got a look on his face like he was in physical pain. Allura remembered Maahox's statement _'when you tell him his heart will shatter into a thousand little pieces.'_ She thought to herself _'damn him for always being right.' _

Allura felt so bad for him, and said "Thank you for that. I am sorry though, about what this is doing to you." Keith looked at her and managed a smile. He decided he was going to ask about what had been eating at him, for so long.

He said to her "Can I ask you something personal, about us?" She looked at him, took a deep breath, and "Yes, Keith, you can." He couldn't meet her eyes as he said "If I had spoken to you, when I first back, about my feelings, might it have been different?"

She thought about that, thinking about how to answer it, and knowing that she was finally going to get the answer she had wanted since five years ago. "Keith, I'm not sure." She paused, and then went on "When you left the first time, the way you did, it broke my heart." Keith looked surprised when she said that.

"That night, when you kissed me in the garden, I thought my dream was coming true." Allura stopped, looked at him, and went on "I had always had a crush on you, since I first met you! You were like no one I had ever met before! After you left though, I started to wonder if all those feelings were real or not. I was so mad at you, for leaving the way you did, not saying good bye or anything to me."

Keith thought about what she had just said. At the time it had seemed like the best way to spare her any pain. Now he wondered, _'was it just to spare me pain?' _He said to her "I didn't mean to hurt you Allura, I love you so much. I think that maybe I was afraid of that." She knew what it must be costing him, to admit that.

"It wasn't just my heart that you broke though, Keith." Allura paused and took a deep breath. She wanted him to understand what his actions had meant to her. "It wasn't just my broken heart; it was also that I felt like you betrayed Voltron and the team."

Keith got a shocked look on his face, wondering_ 'how could she think that? I was doing it for Voltron!' _He told her as much and asked "Why do you think what I did was a betrayal?" Allura got a firm set to her mouth and said "Keith, it wasn't just me you ran out on; it was Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. We had always done everything together, until that night. You made your decision without us."

Allura went on "We were left to pick up the pieces, and make it work. I know that your five years was not easy, but neither was ours. Your decision also made me question whether I could ever trust you again. I had always put so much into being able to trust you, and the team. It was gone."

Keith was in shock now, having heard that he had both broken her heart, and betrayed her trust. He knew how important that was to her. He was also shocked to realize the impact his decision had had on the team. He told her "Allura, that decision was one of the hardest things I had to do. I want you to know though, I did it for Voltron. I would have liked to have gotten you all to agree, but it would never have happened." Keith took a deep breath and said "I had to do it for Voltron, and for Black Lion. Black is my lion, and I wanted to be the one to find him."

She thought about what he said, and replied "Keith, thank you for telling me why you did what you did. I had always wondered." Allura looked off to the distance for a minute, and then said "It would have been nice if you had talked to us when you first came back. I think everyone would have appreciated it." Keith thought about what she said, and realized that he had been a fucking asshole about that too.

Allura went on "When you first came back, I was just so glad that you were alive! Keith, I will tell you though, all those feelings I had before, about you, weren't there. I wasn't sure if it was because you had been gone for so long, the way you left, or that I felt I couldn't trust you anymore." She stopped, and then said "I don't know what would have happened if you had talked to me right away."

"Keith, by the time you came back, everything was so different, but you seemed the same. Part of it I guess, is that I felt we weren't after the same things anymore." Allura told him, and went on "Maybe if we had not had all that awfulness with Wade, we might have found the time."

Keith thought about that and said "Arus would always come first with you, right?" She smiled at him, and said "Yes, it has to. That is my life, it is my destiny." Allura said "Keith, I have to wonder, even if you had talked to me when you first came back, and we had tried to have a relationship, if it would have worked."

Keith looked at her with a puzzled look, and she explained "At the end of the day, I don't think you have always understood my world. And I saw you twitching when Higgins was serving your breakfast." She smiled as she said that, and he had to admit that she had a good point.

Allura had something on her mind, and while she didn't want to ruin his surprise, she felt she needed to discuss the issue with him. "Keith, I need to ask you something, and in doing so, will ruin a surprise." She stopped, and Keith said "Is it about my birthday party?" She looked at him, and said "How did you know?" He laughed and said "Lance is not exactly the most discrete person in the world."

"I'm afraid that it is shaping up to be more the party Lance would like, than you." Allura said, and Keith told her "When I heard that Daniel's sisters were involved, I rather assumed it would go that way." She said to him "I know that it is your birthday, and if you would prefer for me not to be there, I will understand."

Keith looked at her in surprise, and appreciated her gesture. He knew that she would stay away if he asked, and on a certain level it would be easy for him; it was his birthday after all. However, he thought his earlier thought, _'none of us is going anywhere, and we all have to deal with each other'_. Keith also knew that if Allura didn't come, Pidge probably wouldn't either. Them staying away would only add fuel to the story of the relationship.

He said to her "No, I want you and Pidge to come, together." She looked at him with gratitude, and he went on "You are welcome to come eat downstairs, too. I won't make a scene!" Allura saw that his eyes were sad as he said it. The rest of the breakfast passed nicely, and when it was done she felt like the air had been cleared. She had also appreciated him telling her about another matter.

When Allura arrived at her study, she found Larmina waiting for her. Allura said to her "What is going on? Shouldn't you be in class?" Larmina was sitting on the sofa, so Allura went over and sat next to her. Larmina said to her "I really need to talk to you something, Aunt Allura." Allura saw that she looked upset, so she reached over and took Larmina's hand.

Larmina proceeded to tell her everything that Lance, Vince, and Daniel had said yesterday, about the betting pools, and Alexander. She finished up with "Vince and Daniel both sent me notes last night, apologizing for what they had said, and that they wanted me to know they were only joking about the betting pool." Allura looked at her and she added "When they were teasing me, I tackled Daniel to the ground."

She decided not to rebuke Larmina about the tackling; she thought it was deserved, but glad that Vince and Daniel had apologized to Larmina. She looked at Larmina and said "So what is bothering you about this?" Larmina looked at her Aunt and said "I don't like the idea of people speculating about my personal life. How do you handle it? And poor Pidge, you should have heard the things Lance said to him!"

Allura asked her "What did Pidge do?" Larmina had to smile at that as she said "Actually he said that it must be a slow news night, and that he was glad that Lance had a project! He was so matter of fact about it!" Allura smiled at that, thinking about what Pidge had said in the car. Allura told her now "You are not going to be able to control what people do, Larmina."

She stopped for a minute, and then went on "You need to surround yourselves with people who like and admire you for you. And when the times comes that you meet someone, it will be a measure of their character to see how they deal with the situation. At the end of the day, we are public people, and our lives are open to scrutiny." Larmina thought about that for a moment, and nodded her head.

Larmina had another thought and said to her Aunt "Do you want me to marry Alexander?" Allura looked at her and said "I would never force you to marry anyone, Larmina. However, if it worked out with you and Alexander I would not have a problem. Alexander's Uncle, Lord Malvor's older Brother, was Lennalt's best friend. Our families have always been close." Larmina nodded her head, and then asked "Is that way you said he could call in three years?"

Allura opened her eyes wide and said "Larmina, it is part of the reason why I said that. Whatever happens in the next three years is hard to say. However, you can always use another dancing partner when you are presented!" Larmina laughed at that, and as she stood up to leave, Allura added "By the way, you will always have a home at the castle!" She hugged her Aunt, and headed down to class much happier than she had been. Allura for her part, having found out about Lance's project, was not happy.

Allura came down for lunch, and everyone had a good time. She had missed eating with her friends, and was glad that things were back together. She and Pidge sat next to each other, but otherwise kept it very low key. They had both decided that out of respect for Keith's feelings, they wouldn't be too affectionate with each other. However, it was obvious that they were very much in love with each other.

After the meal was done, Allura got up to leave and was halfway to the door when she stopped. She turned around and came back to the table, where everyone was still assembled. She smiled brightly and said "Oh, I almost forgot something!" She looked over at Daniel and Vince, saying "Boys, I understand that at some future date you could possibly be coming into a windfall." She paused, and continued on "I believe it could be a nine to one windfall?"

Daniel and Vince looked very apprehensive at her, and she tilted her head saying "Just in case it happens, I'm going to send you a list of some charities that are in need of help. They will be very grateful for your donation." She turned, took several steps again, and then turned back around to look at Andre. "Andre, I understand that you might also possibly be coming into a windfall, which might be a fifteen to one, correct?"

Andre looked very frightened all of a sudden, and Allura went on "If you find yourself to be so lucky, I know that my brother, Prince Lennalt will appreciate the substantial donation you are going to make to the widows and orphans fund that his Regiment maintains. Do you understand?" Andre said "Yes, Ma'am I understand perfectly." She smiled and said "Have a good afternoon everyone!"

After she left, Daniel said to Larmina "You told her, didn't you!" He leaned across the table at her, but was brought up short by Keith saying "I told her, this morning, when I had breakfast with her." Everyone at the table, and Andre all looked in surprise at him when he said that.

Keith looked at Daniel and Vince sternly "Not only is it in bad taste, but it is very ungentlemanly to make money off of your friend's personal lives." They both looked very embarrassed, and Keith went on "If you get your windfall, Daniel, you are to repay Vince the money you borrowed from him, since he was an unwilling participant in your plan." Daniel nodded his head in agreement.

"Andre, yes, I told on you too." Keith looked at him, and said "I know how devoted you are to the memory of the Crown Prince. I somehow don't think he would be happy to know that you made money by spying on his sister, correct?" Andre suddenly looked very taken back and said "I'm sorry Commander Kogane, you are right. The next time I talk to His Highness I will apologize."

Hunk, Pidge and Larmina all started laughing at what had happened. Lance said to Keith "Boy, are you a spoil sport!" He thought for a moment, and then turned to Pidge "So does that mean that you proposed?" Pidge narrowed his eyes at him, and said "You will be the last to know."

That afternoon Keith was in his office working, when he heard a knock on the door. He said "Come In." and when the person did, he was surprised to see Lance. "Since when do you knock?" Keith asked him. Lance got a sour look on his face as he said "After walking in on the happy couple I decided I needed to rethink my policy!" Keith, who had spent years getting after Lance for never knocking, would have under other circumstances, found it funny that he had finally learned his lesson.

"How did breakfast go this morning?" Lance asked, as he sat down and started moving stuff around Keith's desk. He knew that it would annoy Keith, but it was too tempting with how neatly everything was lined up. "Would you stop touching the stuff on my desk?" Keith sighed, wondering why he even bothered.

"I will ask again, how did breakfast go?" Lance said, determined to find out. He had always been sure that when Keith and Allura finally talked, it wasn't going to be pretty; and that was before Pidge entered the picture!

Keith knew he was not going to get rid of Lance without giving him something, so he said "After arriving upstairs at the appointed time, I complimented her on the décor in the room, let Higgins serve me my food, and we talked about the Archbishop." Lance was impressed that Keith had put up with Higgins, which said something about his mental state.

"And?" Lance wanted more than social chit chat. Keith looked him directly in the face and said "The rest is none of your business!" Lance realized that he wasn't going to get anything more. He hoped that whatever had been said had cleared the air between Keith and Allura. He stood up, and started walking to the door.

"Lance?" He heard Keith say to him, so he turned around to look at him. Keith had remembered Allura's comment about how he should have talked to the team, after he came back. "Lance, can I ask you something?"

Lance came back to the desk, and sat down, hearing the seriousness in Keith's voice. "When I first got back, do you think I should have talked to the team, and told them why I had done what I did?" Lance now knew that Allura had raked Keith over the coals about his actions.

"So Allura took you to task about that, didn't she?" Lance asked, almost enjoying the look of pain that crossed Keith's face. "She mentioned it." Keith said, in a voice that let Lance she had mentioned it in nauseating detail.

"Yes, you should have talked to us, either individually or together about your actions. You put us in a situation that we had no say over." Lance said in an even voice, and then went on "Luckily for you, Pidge, Hunk, and I had an easier time understanding your actions than Allura did. We also did not have a crush on you."

Lance said "I always assumed that when she talked to you about it, she would rip you to shreds." Keith, thinking about the state his heart was in said "Oh, she did." Lance said "You can't redo the past; you can only make the present and future better! Or at least stop being a fucking asshole all the time!"

He got up to leave and Keith decided that he would tackle Lance's behavior, figuring it wouldn't hurt. "Lance, I'd like you to rethink that betting pool you are running, on the engagement." Lance looked at him with astonishment and Keith went on "You are opening Allura and Pidge's relationship up to speculation, which is unfair."

"Unfair? I'm opening them up to speculation? I'm not the one parading her around town with the pleased expression on my face!" Lance said in an ugly tone. _'And that is exactly what you are so annoyed about'_ Keith thought to himself, but didn't say it.

Lance went on "I heard what you said to Vince and Daniel, and I am not making any money off of it! The winner or winners will get the proceeds." He stopped, and then said "I am amazed at how many people have bet on the same couple of places. No one has any original ideas anymore! Of course, given that it is Pidge he will probably propose to her at Green's Den."

Keith said "I don't want to hear about him proposing, as you can imagine! I just hope you don't come to regret what you are doing." Lance laughed at that, and said "I never regret anything that I do!" He left Keith's office whistling, while Keith thought about what Lance had said.


	49. Chapter 44

_**The Week Before the Party**_

Hunk was in the Hanger Bay, dismantling a large piece of equipment with a laser torch. Over the din of his work he had music from the Stereolatic going. He was doing what he loved best, and couldn't have been happier. However, that happiness ended when he saw Pidge coming up to him. He knew why Pidge was here, but had hoped that he would have forgotten about it.

Two days after Keith and Allura had talked, and she had been eating with them again, she had approached him and Pidge after breakfast. She asked if they would be available to meet with her about some issues. Pidge had offered them to come up to tea that afternoon, and the Princess had said great! Hunk groaned inwardly when Pidge did that. He wasn't comfortable upstairs, where he felt twice as big as he was. The Princess was so kind, and never said anything, but he just always felt awkward. He also didn't like little tea cups and sandwiches.

Pidge said "I like the music!" Hunk looked at Pidge standing there, and knew he wasn't going to get out of it. He stopped what he was doing, cleaned up a bit, and said "Let's go." Pidge looked at him, not understanding why he sounded so resigned to the whole thing. He said "I think I know what the Princess wants to talk about." Hunk would have been surprised if he hadn't known. He said "Pidge is this something I'm going to regret?"

Pidge laughed and said "No, I think it will actually be enjoyable! Plus, we get tea out of it too!" Hunk knew that his friend liked nothing better than spending time upstairs with the Princess. Even before their relationship, when they would come during the five years, Pidge had been very happy in the upstairs part of the Castle. If he wasn't working on something he would hang out in Allura's study, or they would all watch movies in the living room.

Hunk had been glad to hang out with them, but always felt the rooms were too overdone, and he thought the servants looked at him funny. Hunk remembered how Pidge had always commented on how warm and inviting the upstairs was. Hunk, used to the sparser oriental approach to decorating, had just nodded his head politely. He put Pidge's taste down to personal preference and normally didn't think about it, because it didn't affect him; until today.

When they arrived at the study Rigsby nodded his head at them, and he said "Hello Your Grace, Commander. The Princess is expecting you." When they got inside, she was sitting on the sofa with the tea service in front of her. She looked wonderful in a pale green satin dress that was embroidered with flowers in purple, yellow, and shades of pink. They were connected by vines and leaves embroidered in a dark green, and the collar and cuffs were white with dark green ribbons.

Hunk smiled and said "You look like a flower garden!" She laughed, and said "I wanted something bright, since it is so gloomy out!" As she said this, Pidge sat down next to her, and kissed her on the cheek. His touch always made the butterflies in her stomach active. Hunk looked at them, and smiled; he was glad it had all worked out. _'Maybe tea won't be so bad' _he thought.

She indicated a chair that was pulled up next to the sofa, for Hunk. He saw that it was bigger than the other furniture, and that there was a table right next to it. Pidge was smiling, enjoying being next to Allie. He wished he could kiss her in other places besides her cheek, but he would have to get rid of Hunk, and close the door. This of course, would send alarms bells off in Rigsby's mind. He was looking forward to the day when he could do it, and no one would have the right to say anything!

"Thank you both for coming! Please help yourself to the food." She said, as she poured tea out. She turned to Pidge and said "They sent extra salmon sandwiches for you!" Pidge laughed, as he put several on his plate, saying "I do like these! I see they also put out extra of the little strawberry tarts!" They giggled together, while Hunk looked at the array of food, trying to decide what to take.

"Ok Princess, why are you bribing us with tea and pastries?" Hunk asked, wanting to get down to business, so he could get out of here. She laughed and said "I want to enlist both of you to help Larmina with her flying skills." Pidge said "The Princess is hoping our Lions will be kinder to her than Blue was."

Hunk said "Once the Lion is flying she seems to do all right, I don't understand what the issue is?" He had seen Larmina fly, so he knew she could do it. Allura said "She needs to be able to launch the Lion, maneuver the Lion, and get it back to its den. Right now, she can keep it flying if someone else gets it there, and she can utilize the weapons." She stopped, and then said "Quite frankly, Lance has washed his hands of her, Keith really doesn't have the time, and I think I make her a little nervous."

"After her last experience in Blue I promised Daniel that I wouldn't use Blue to teach her." Allura said, while Hunk remembered Daniel having fits that day. He nodded his head, and she went on "My first thought was to have Vince take her up in Green Lion. He really improved his skills by flying Green, but I don't really think it is a good idea to have Vince and Larmina up there without a more experienced pilot along" Pidge nodded and said "You want Hunk and I to work with her in our Lions?"

Allura nodded her head, and turned to Hunk saying "Maybe you two will have better luck. Would you be willing to try?" Hunk said "Sure, not a problem. I think she knows more than she realizes." He turned to Pidge and said "I bet we can have her out flying Daniel in no time!" Allura and Pidge laughed at that thought.

The next day Pidge was heading down to breakfast when he saw Daniel's sisters with Fredericks. He had to smile at how the girls had the Count eating out of their hands. When Lance had first told Fredericks about the party, he was not receptive to the idea at all. However, Daniel's sisters had arrived two days ago, and after having lunch with Allie and the Count, it seemed to be a go.

The girls were quite jolly, and knew just what to say to the elderly gentleman. By the end of lunch he was telling some rather funny stories about past parties in the Castle. Pidge and Daniel had both been invited too, while Lance had to wait until later to meet the girls.

Pidge and Allie had gone out last night, over to the Fitzpatricks, where they had dinner, along with another couple, the Talbots. It had been fun, and Pidge knew that Allie had enjoyed the evening with everyone. He was glad that she got along with his friends so well. Since the Remembrance Day event, he had escorted her to a formal diplomatic reception at the Nuzzolian Embassy, as well as to a dinner in honor of the state visit of the Minister of the Xrakian System.

The speculation about their relationship had increased greatly! It seemed that every news media had nothing else to talk about than the Crown Princess' relationship. Arus did not have censorship, but the process to get accredited to do news reports from the planet was arduous. Coran had made the comment that it wasn't arduous enough though!

Pidge was figuring that things should cool down for a while, as Allie had left early this morning for Kressano Selo, where the Arusian Military Academy and Officer's School was. She was going to oversee winter maneuvers for the Officer's School, and the marksmanship trials for the cadets.

Last night she had been given a hard time about how muddy it was going to be. James had reminded her that Kressano Selo translated literally 'Swamp from Hell', and why had her ancestors put the place there in the first place? Both James and Henry Talbot had graduated from there, so they had some good stories. Pidge was able to tell some of his stories about New West Point, so it was lots of fun.

Daniel and Vince had gone along, to complete some work they needed for New West Point. Once Wade had been defeated, they had been reinstated into the Academy. However, because of the situation on Arus, and Voltron, it had been decided that they could take their classes there, and fill in with specific training at the Arusian Military Academy. The curriculum was similar, and the courses would transfer.

It had been hard to say goodbye to her last night, thought Pidge. He knew they could talk every day, but it wasn't the same as having her with him. He had to admit that it was nice not to have to sneak around anymore, but the scrutiny annoying. He was also finding that he wanted to be with her all the time now, which was hard with where their relationship currently was. He was thinking that as he walked into breakfast.

Keith, Hunk, and Lance were already at the table, while Andre was presiding over the food. Keith and Hunk smiled at him, while Lance gave him a big grin. He said "So, did you propose last night?" Pidge looked at him and said "I think I have said you will be the last to know!" That drew a chuckle from Hunk. Lance had become rather obsessed with the issue; he said now "You really should be getting on with it, you know! Are you aware of how many reporters are camped out here, waiting for the announcement? And what about poor Fredericks, foaming at the mouth to start planning the grand ceremony?"

Pidge took pleasure in telling Lance "I saw the Count as I was coming into breakfast, and he seemed to be busy with Daniel's sisters." That set Lance back, as Pidge knew it would. The girls had not been as impressed with Lance, as he was with them. Pidge managed to get a couple of bites of food before Lance got going again.

"You do of course realize that once you propose you can't get married right away?" Lance asked Pidge, who looked up from his food. Lance continued on "It will take Fredericks four to six months to get the whole thing all planned out. Your wedding will be the social event of the galaxy after all." He waited to see Pidge's reaction, but he had gone back to eating. Lance didn't like that and said "Just think, almost half a year of being alone in your small room, down with us peasants, instead of upstairs with Allura."

Even if Pidge had not had enough, Keith had. He was struggling with his feelings for Allura, and to hear about anyone in Allura's bed was just too much! He said to Lance "Honestly, Lance was that necessary?" Lance saw that he had gone too far, but still wanted a reaction from Pidge. He changed his tactic and said "Have you looked at the betting pool? There are some good ideas in there, if you need suggestions."

Pidge knew that the pool was on one of the network drives, where people could access it to enter their bets. The bet had to include the entry fee, as well as the time and place that the proposal would take place. He and Allie had talked about taking that part of the network down, but decided it wouldn't solve the problem.

Lance was saying "I really liked the one of you two having dinner down by the lake, all romantic with candles and everything." Hunk was not amused by Lance anymore, and felt bad for Pidge having to put up with it. He said "Considering that it is below freezing out, I don't think that is practical. Don't you have another subject of conversation?" Lance ignored him, and to Pidge "Do you have any idea at all about how you are going to do it?"

Pidge had decided that his best defense with Lance was to stay calm, and slightly obtuse. He said now "No, I really haven't given it any thought. When it happens, it happens." Lance heard this, and his mouth dropped open; he said "You are kidding! You haven't thought about it? Everyone else in the galaxy has!" He stopped, and then another thought popped into his head "What about a ring? What are you going to do for a ring?"

"A ring?" Pidge said, as if this was a new thought, and he continued on "No, I hadn't thought about that either." By now, Lance's eyes were bulging, and he was rather red. He thought _'the idea that he is with Allura and this clueless is so unfair!' _Lance said "Good lord, you are hopeless!" Pidge smiled and said "Well, I've gotten this far without your help." He went back to eating while Keith, Hunk, and Andre all laughed at that.

As they were laughing Larmina walked into the room, and asked "What is so funny? And why is Lance so red?" That drew more laughs from everyone else, while Lance sulked. Larmina had been listening outside before she came in, so she knew exactly what was causing Lance's discomfort. She had to admire Pidge for dealing with it so well. She would have decked Lance a long time ago!

Keith said her "You are rather at loose ends for the next week, right?" Larmina said "I have a break from classes, but my Aunt wants me to work on my flight skills." She sounded very dejected as she said it. Hunk smiled and said "Why don't you come with me in Yellow Lion this afternoon? We can review some basic drills together." Larmina smiled at him, and said "If you think Yellow won't mind me flying."

Hunk said "Yellow is rather like me, we're both tough and nothing upsets us." Pidge said to her "Over the next week I could take you up several times in Green if you would like too. It would be good for you to practice some agility flying." Larmina decided that maybe the week would go well. As much as she professed to be glad to get rid of Daniel and Vince, the guys knew she was really going to miss them.

Lance had decided that he had pushed Pidge as far as he could for now, but was still feeling waspish. He remembered seeing Allura in a conversation with someone several days ago, and decided to use it to pull Larmina's chain. He said to her "Daniel and Vince are going to be busy at the Arusian Military Academy, with training and all." He stopped, and then said "Luckily, Alexander Malvor offered to help them get settled in."

Larmina looked at Lance, as did everyone else, wondering where he was going now. Lance said "His Father was here the other day, for a meeting with Allura. Alexander had heard that Vince and Daniel would be at the Academy, and since he had met them already, he was willing to show them around." Lance stopped, and then said "His Father told Allura that, and she was quite happy to hear it! She thought it would be good for them to know someone up there."

Lance really had no idea at all if that was true, but he had seen Lord Malvor with Allura and figured that it could be plausible. He noticed the alarm in Larmina's eyes, so he went on "I can just imagine the late night chats they are going to have about you! Alexander was really smitten with you, as I recall. Daniel and Vince will be able to tell him all about you!"

The only thing that was keeping Larmina from lunging across the table at Lance was the pressure of Pidge's leg against hers. Pidge had seen where Lance was going with this, and he was surprised that Lance would tease Larmina like he was. He hoped Larmina could feel his leg kicking her not to react to what he was saying. Luckily she did, and remembering her chat with her Aunt, took a deep breath.

She looked across at Keith and said "I ran into the girls in the hall, Keith, and they want to spend some time one on one with you, because they don't feel like you've had enough input in your party." Keith had to give Larmina credit for that one, because he saw the look of annoyance on Lance's face. Andre had decided that enough was enough, and said "Commander McClain, did you get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Meanwhile in the Fourth Quadrant, someone else had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed. When Lotor realized that Voltron was going to capture the big battle cruiser, he put his emergency plan in action. He had no compulsions about leaving Maahox to fend for himself. Maahox wasn't royalty, but Lotor was! He got away in his escape pod ship just in time, and set the ship to take him to a safe haven.

The Fourth Quadrant was the unknown area of space to Galaxy Garrison. It was considered unstable because of stars being born, and dying. In reality it was where the ancient Mejiks had banished Thanatos to, after they discovered that his magic was evil, the virulent spirit that caused dangerous games, and the madness of war.

The great Mejik Sarpedon had given birth to twin sons, Hypnos and Thanatos. While Hypnos was good and wise, Thanatos was not. After much struggle the Mejiks had exiled him to the Fourth Quadrant because of his behavior. To protect mankind from his evil, they had set up the story about the Quadrant being unstable.

Over time it came to be populated by a race of blood thirsty men with horns growing out of their heads. The Drules had always been in touch with the race, being evil themselves. King Zarkon had used them in some of his campaigns against other planets. The only reason no one ever spoke about them is because when they got done with a planet there was no one left alive.

Lotor had fled to Planet Nyx, the main one in the Fourth Quadrant. He knew that he would be welcomed and housed. He was also sure he could use the 'horned men' to take down Voltron once and for all.

He was now sitting in a dank room, scrolling through news feeds, to find information on Voltron. He came across an article about the romance of the Crown Princess of Arus. Lotor looked at the pictures of her and screamed "That is my Princess!" He shoved the food off the table, and threw a goblet at the wall. He went looking for the Chief, to get his plan going. Not only would he take down Voltron, but he would have Allura for his own! He thought to himself _'not only will I have Allura, but I will let that Duke watch while I do!' _

_**Author's Note: I used the story of Thantos and Hypnos from Greek mythology, as the basis for the Mejik twins. The story of Thantos and Hypnos was told by the poet Hesiod.**_


	50. Chapter 45

_The Party- Part One_

Pidge was heading upstairs, to meet Allie before the party. It had been a long week, and he hoped they would have some time alone before the festivities. It had been a while since they had been separated from each other, and he was surprised at how hard it was, not to have her close.

He had not realized how much her physical presence meant to him, just knowing she was nearby. Pidge was in the habit of kissing her, or holding her, at least once a day. His body was missing the contact, while his mind was missing talking to her. It almost hurt, he missed her so much. He had never shared so much with someone before, and now that he was used to it, he didn't want to go back to the way his life had been before they fell in love.

Coran had asked for his assistance on several projects, which helped to keep him busy. It also gave him an excuse for not eating with Lance. When he was not trying to impress Daniel's sisters, he was making snarky comments about when Pidge was going to propose, and how he was going to do it.

Pidge also knew that everyone at the Castle was wondering about the proposal, whether they were in the betting pool or not. By the time the week was coming to an end, all Pidge wanted was to take Allie somewhere that it was just the two of them, without an audience.

He had woken up that morning, with a message waiting for him from her. She was supposed to have called him when they got in yesterday evening. Unfortunately, due to some bad storms the transport craft had, according to the message, not docked until 2:00am!

Allie had said that she was going to take shower and sleep most of the day; she had left orders for the cadets not to be disturbed either. She said she wanted him to come up around 6:00pm before the party started.

Pidge was sorry to have to wait that long, but knew that she would be exhausted. They had only been able to talk twice over the whole week, due to storms, and Allie being in the field. She did say that Vince and Daniel had done New West Point proud, finishing in the top ten percent of the participants.

Vince and Daniel had sent one note, towards the end of the week, saying they were having a good time but working hard. They also took pride in mentioning that the Princess had shot in the top ten percent too. Everyone enjoyed the picture of Allie in camouflage fatigues, slogging through the mud. Vince and Daniel reported that she was out in the field every day, if she wasn't at the Academy. When she had talked to Pidge she told him that she had mud in places he wouldn't believe, and blisters on her feet. He had teased her about needing a bubble bath, which had made her blush.

He was thinking of her blushing as he arrived at the study. The door was open, but he knocked lightly on the door, in case someone else was in there. He heard her say "Come In!" and he strode in very quickly, with a smile on his face. He saw that Fredericks was there, going over something with her. He was disappointed that she wasn't alone, but he kept the smile on his face and said hello to her and Fredericks.

Fredericks had seen the look on Darrell's face as he walked into the room. Remembering that it had been a week since he had seen the Princess, Fredericks decided the rest of the issues could wait until tomorrow. He said as much to them, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Fredericks had become very fond of the young man, and knew that he loved the Princess very much. He was though, starting to agree with Commander McClain, that Darrell really needed to get on with it!

After Pidge heard the door shut he walked over to her and took her in his arms, kissing her hard. She felt his tongue in her mouth, and hers rushed to meet it hungrily. Allie felt her body move against his as he tightened the embrace, and deepened the kiss even more. She was caressing his neck and running her fingers through his hair. She felt Pidge's hands moving over her body, which felt so good.

Pidge released her mouth, but kept her in a tight embrace as he said "Welcome home Allie!" He was breathing slightly hard, and she could feel his heart race as she cuddled against his chest. She giggled and said "Well I certainly liked the greeting I just got!" Allie reached up and started kissing his neck while inhaling the way he smelled. She had missed him so much, and thinking that thought, she started licking and nipping the skin just below his jaw line.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed what she was doing to him, while his hands were still moving over her back, feeling the strong muscles respond to him. Allie broke off and said "Would you mind scratching the middle part of my back? I got chewed up by those mud fleas!" Pidge obliged, saying "You should have taken a bubble bath!" She giggled and said "I was lucky to get a three minute shower at night! When I got home I stood in the shower for almost half an hour!"

"You should have called me; I would have come and done your back!" Pidge said into her ear, as his tongue traced the sensitive inside of it. Allie was having shivers with what Pidge was doing, and the idea of him in the shower with her both made her blush and breath hard at the same time. He felt her getting warm and laughed, saying "So you like that idea, huh?" She stepped back a bit, partly to breath and because she was rather warm.

"I don't think Coran or Fredericks would approve of you coming upstairs to help me take shower!" She told him, tossing her head. She was still in his arms, but not as tight as before. Pidge got a very big grin on his face as he started moving his hands on her back and sides, saying "I would just be making sure that you got the soap all over your body! How could they object to that?"

Allie was having no problems imagining Pidge soaping up her body as she felt his hands moving very deliberately on her. She giggled and said "Fredericks didn't want me all over you in your uniform! I can only imagine what he would think of you in the shower with me!" Pidge pulled her close again, fitting her against his body as he said "I wouldn't be in my uniform in the shower!"

He had whispered that in her ear, and then lightly kissed her neck, down to where he could feel her pulse, at the base of her neck. Pidge had to move aside the collar of her blouse to get there, but when he did he could feel how fast her heart was racing. Without even thinking about it, he found himself licking and nipping the spot in time to her pulses.

Allie was enjoying how Pidge was holding her, and what he was doing with his mouth and hands. She had missed him so much, and was starting to have a hard time focusing on anything rational. Having him hold her made her feel complete, secure, and excited all at the same time. As she moved her body slightly, she saw the picture of her parents on the wall. All of a sudden she realized that she needed to break off their embrace, before it got completely out of control.

She took a deep breath, stiffened her spine, and managed to step back a little bit. Her body almost hurt as she did it, but she kept her eyes on the picture. Pidge was surprised when she did it, and she could see how hard he was breathing. However, he saw where her eyes were looking and understood. He sighed heavily, but knew it was for the best.

Pidge looked at her and thought how beautiful she looked. Her gold hair was curly, which he loved, while her blue eyes were sparkling, and the flush was highlighting her creamy skin. He noticed several freckles across her nose that had not been there a week ago. He reached over and lightly kissed them, as he traced them with his tongue; he said to her "You've got a couple new freckles." She smiled and said "We actually had one day of sun, and of course that is the day I'm stuck sitting side saddle for hours on end!"

He remembered seeing a picture of her in a feminine version of a historical Arusian uniform with a heavy fur hat. He said to her "I saw a picture of that, and the outfit looked hot – and not in a sexy kind of hot!" He laughed as he said it, and went on "How long did your back hurt?" He knew that the side saddle always gave her a sore back, and felt bad that she had to do it several times a year. Allie looked at him with understanding and said "The uniform was this ghastly heavy wool, and I had to wear a corset with it. That night I wasn't sure if my ribs hurt more than my spine!"

"You know what I think of that corset!" Pidge said, as he started kissing her again, deep and slow, while he tightened the embrace, pulling her close again. He had missed her so much, and having her in his arms was bringing home how lonely he had been. Allie could feel the desire increasing in his body, and realized that if she didn't stop him now, they might not make the party!

Allie moved a little, which broke his concentration and she took the opportunity to put some distance between them. He realized what she was doing, and understood. She said "We don't want to be late to the party, after all!" Pidge smiled, and said "I don't know about that. We could just stay up here!" He gave her mischievous grin, knowing perfectly well it wasn't going to happen.

She laughed "Come on, we can't miss the big party! Plus, we have to have an excuse to wear our special western clothes!" As part of the theme, everyone was supposed to come in western dress. Vince and Daniel had enjoyed educating Larmina on the Old West history of earth. The Arusians all thought it sounded like fun, so everyone had been glad to participate.

Pidge looked at Allie, and once again thought of her as present all wrapped up! She had on a long denim skirt that was slightly pulled up on one side showing her cowboy boots. The top of the slit was decorated with a navy blue bow, which echoed the navy blue bows that were printed all over her white blouse. A sash of navy blue was wrapped around her waist, and tied in a big bow at her back. Her hair was loosely pulled back with a navy blue bow set just below her shoulders. She walked over and got a white cowboy hat and put it on.

"I think you look beautiful, and like a special present all wrapped up, just for me!" He told her, his eyes twinkling! She looked at him, in his tight jeans, boots, and western shirt and told him "I like how those jeans show everything off!" She winked as she said it, and Pidge was suddenly very tempted to forget about the party and unwrap the present.

Allie saw the look in his eyes, and could sense his thoughts, so she said "Get your hat, and let's head downstairs!" Pidge decided it was going to be a long night! He also knew that Lance was right, and he really needed to get on with it.


	51. Chapter 46

_The Party- Part Two_

Keith was having a much better time at the party than he had thought he would. When he had first heard about the party he had wanted to shut the whole thing down. He was still hurting over Allura, and it was taking all his energy to deal with that. He was proud that he was able to be around them, and make conversation normally. He knew they were trying to be discrete when he was around, but it was apparent that they were crazy over each other.

He was still upset by what she had told him, that he had broken her heart and her trust. Keith had never meant to do that, and was shocked that she had seen it that way. In his mind, he had been doing his duty and protecting the team. He knew that she had been correct, when she said he should have talked to everyone when he came back. After she had said it, he realized that he had never thought about the team's reaction to what he had done.

Some of what helped the situation with Allura, for him, was watching Pidge having to deal with Lance, and the speculation in the news media. He knew that Pidge wasn't watching any of the news feeds anymore, and if he wasn't getting pointed glances from the Castle staff, he had Lance on his case about proposing. Keith couldn't imagine carrying on a love affair under that kind of scrutiny, let alone proposing to a girl with an audience of thousands.

Daniels sisters, Melinda and Melissa, had helped Keith a lot too. When they weren't with Count Fredericks, they were with Keith. He could not believe the change in the elderly Count that the girls had accomplished; he smiled and actually laughed now! They had made a point to get Keith out, and do things that kept him busy. They were very pretty girls, and Keith realized that they really weren't as wild as they pretended to be. They were light hearted, and knew how to cheer people up.

He looked at the party now, and saw that it was going well. The girls had brought in a mechanical bull that had people queued up to ride it, along with square dancing and a chuck wagon type supper. Keith saw that Daniel and Vince were monopolizing Larmina, but she wasn't minding. They were all dressed in western clothes of jeans, boots, and bright colored shirts. Keith's attention was caught by Pidge and Allura arriving.

She looked so beautiful he thought to himself, looking at her blue and white outfit, all decorated with bows. Keith headed over to say hello to them, and arrived there at the same time as Lance. Lance, of course, had to get his remarks in first! He said to Allura "It is my favorite princess! Welcome home!" He gave her a hug, and turned to Pidge saying "Well, do we have an announcement?"

Keith saw Pidge sigh, and Allura said "Yes, I out shot every cadet but five, and beat Lennalt's record!" She tossed her head as she said it, and he smiled. He remembered Andre's comments about how well Allura shot. He said to her "Welcome back! How was the mud?" She reached up, and gave him a light hug saying "Happy Birthday! And I have seen enough mud to last a while!"

Keith knew the hug was just a polite one, and she had barely touched his shoulders while she did it. However, his body and mind were flooded with feelings of desire as he smelled her flowery scent. He looked at Pidge, willing to bet that his hugs from her were a lot more intense. Keith saw that Pidge had the pleased expression on his face that was making Lance crazy, and for an instant jealousy almost overcame him. He was able to repress it though before it showed.

Pidge was glad that Allie had deflected Lance, but wished he would drop the princess remarks. They were getting old, but then he thought _'so is everything with Lance lately.' _Pidge knew what was prompting his behavior, but he was starting to think that Keith's longing glances at Allura were easier to deal with than Lance's mouth.

Allura said "I'm starving to death! Have Daniel and Vince eaten all the food yet?" Keith said "No, there is quite a lot, but those boys were hungry when they came back." Lance said "Don't they feed them up at the Arusian Military Academy? At New West Point the food is very good!" Keith said "I seem to remember you complaining constantly about that when we were there!" That got a laugh out of everyone, and then Pidge and Allura excused themselves to get some food.

On the way over to the food, Pidge asked her "Did you get a lot of comments about us?" She laughed and said "Not to my face, but Dorcas told me that it was the number one subject among the servants." She looked at him, and said "Vince and Daniel said all the cadets know about it, and our friend's pool. They were asked their opinion, but they said that they played dumb!"

Pidge shook his head and said, "I want to wipe that smirk right off his face!" Allie looked at him and said "I'm amazed at how much money is in the pool! Do you know how many charities could use some extra help?" He smiled at her, thinking that she was more concerned about helping people than the whole issue of the pool.

He had another thought, and said "How do you know how much is in it?" She tossed her head and said "Larmina and I were getting ready together, and we looked at it! It was all rather ghastly, and over the top! We giggled a lot about it!" Pidge was relieved when she said that. He actually had a plan all set, just needed to put it in motion; but it had nothing in common with the suggestions in the pool. He said to her "So I don't need to hire the Arusian Symphony Orchestra for the event?"

Allie laughed really loud, which caused people to look over at the couple. She said now "Obviously, you, and whoever made that suggestion, have never heard them play!" He was too busy looking at her to notice that other people were watching them. Pidge said "Are they really that bad?" She replied "Horrid actually!" Pidge said "Maybe DJ Prong needs to drop in on them!" That made her giggle.

Pidge said to her, as they passed the bar "Do you want something to drink?" He knew that she was not a big drinker, and very rarely drank in public. She was not a wine person, leaving the selections for the State Dinners to Higgins. She would have a sip or two of each offering, and not finish it.

There were a couple of cocktails that she liked, and when they were alone he would mix up enough so she would have one and a half, while he had a half. He was not a big drinker either, because of his telepathic abilities, but when it was just the two of them he didn't care.

She shook her head, and said "If only!" Pidge looked at her, and she said "I'm so sore from walking, the field pack, the rifle recoil, and riding, as well as still being rather tired. All of a sudden, a couple of drinks and dinner upstairs sounds good!" Pidge smiled at that, and put his hand on her back saying "I think I offered that to you before we came down!"

By now they were standing the line for some food, and when Allie felt his hand on her back, a wave of desire washed over her. She instinctively moved closer to Pidge, which thrilled him no end. She said "What was your comment about this place, a fish bowl? If we had stayed upstairs, everyone would talk. And you know what they would assume we were doing!" Pidge smiled, and said in a low voice "That we were sleeping together? You know we already have, back in the Dry Valleys!" Allie blushed, and said "Yes, that is what they would think, and it is not the same!"

Keith happened to be looking over when they were having their exchange. Watching them cuddle together was hard enough, but he almost lost it when he saw Pidge say something to her that made her blush and smile at the same time. Waves of jealousy washed over his body as he wondered what it would be like to have that intimate experience with her.

Melinda saw what was going on with Keith, and she walked over to distract him. She said to him "The birthday person should not be alone at his own party!" She saw where he was looking, and put her hand on his arm. It broke his concentration, and he looked over at her, trying to smile. She was very pretty, with dark hair and violet blue eyes, the same that her sister and Daniel had.

Keith said to her "Have you been told to keep an eye on me, in case I lose it?" She smiled and said "No, I am not your keeper. But I do know about the situation." He said "I'm sure everyone is talking about me and my broken heart." Melinda knew that it was true, that subject was the second most talked about issue, after when Pidge was going to propose. However, she didn't tell him that. She also didn't tell him that he was earning all kinds of points for how well he was handling it.

She said to him "Daniel told us all about it. It sounds difficult." Keith laughed at that, and said "I have to console myself with the thought that she is happy!" Melinda looked over at them, and said "Yes, there is no doubt on that." She thought about something, and then said "If I didn't know the whole story, I would be assuming that Lance was the one that was hurting."

He said "He is. Lance has always had feelings for Allura; he has just hidden them better. Now, he doesn't have any outlet for them, other than his stupid pool, and his annoying remarks." Melinda laughed at that, and said "I just don't see how that pool is going to work out. I mean, how will he know exactly when Pidge proposes? I don't see either one of them telling Lance, and I'm still surprised that the Princess has not shut it down!"

Keith had been wondering that same thing, and said as much to her. Just then Lance came up, to see what Keith and Melinda were talking about. Melinda asked him "How are you going to know when the proposal takes place? What if it has already happened and they are waiting until after the party to announce it?" Keith had not thought of that, but wondered if she was right.

Lance laughed and said "I will know, have no fear. And, no, he hasn't proposed yet!" Keith knew where this was going, but Melinda didn't, so he kept quiet while she asked "How do you know that?" Lance said "Simple really. He can't sleep with her until they are married, and it will take several months to plan the wedding. As soon as he proposes they will want to announce it, so they can get the planning under way."

Melinda looked at him with a shocked expression and said "You mean, they haven't had sex yet?" Lance said "That is how things are done on Arus, especially if you are the Crown Princess." Melinda was still agog, and said "This is really bad taste of me to ask, but do you think Pidge is a virgin too?" Keith had to smile at that, while Lance explained how Baltan biology worked. She thought about that, and then said to Lance "You might want to take some of the money from the betting pool and buy them an instruction manual!"

Her comment gave Keith his first real laugh in several weeks. The thought of the great genius, having to read a manual to figure out how to do it, was priceless! He smiled at Melinda and said "Would you like something to drink?"

Daniel and Vince had enjoyed their stint at the Military Academy, being with other young men of the same make up as them. Daniel was careful about his comments regarding New West Point versus the Arusian Military Academy, while Vince enjoyed the broad curriculum. They were well regarded because of the Voltron affiliation, as well as traveling with the Crown Princess.

They had impressed their fellow cadets with their marksmanship abilities, as well as how well they did with the field courses. Daniel and Vince had no problems falling in with the hierarchy of the Arusian Military Academy. It was the same as New West Point, and being under classmen, they knew where they ranked in the scheme of things.

Daniel and Vince were telling Larmina all about everything, including how well her Aunt had done! Daniel said to her "When you walk into the Grand Hall, there is a picture of your Father on the wall, with the Marksmanship Trophy in the case. Did you know, no one has won it since your Dad?" Daniel had in fact been impressed with the traditions he had seen while he had been there.

Larmina looked at him with awe, and said "Really, there is a picture of my Father?" Vince told her "He is a legend there! He set so many records, and most of them have never been broken!" Larmina looked at both of them with a smile. She had really been touched when they had sent her the notes, apologizing for their teasing. Having them here now was nice, as it had been lonely for her, in spite of Hunk and Pidge.

She had spent the last week still wondering about what Lance had told her, about Alexander. She said now "Did you get to meet any of the other cadets?" Daniel and Vince laughed, and said "We actually bunked with a couple of nice guys, the same level as us – under classmen!" Larmina didn't understand what that meant, so they explained about how upper classman always looked down on the lower classmen.

Larmina asked "Lance was telling me that Alexander Malvor was going to show you around." The boys laughed at that, and said "As if! He is an upper classman, and the only time he acknowledged us was when we were with the Princess! Otherwise, we were dog shit as far as he is concerned." Daniel used the terminology of the Academy, not thinking about how Larmina would perceive it. She understood though, and laughed at the comment.

After Larmina had told them about all of Lance's comments, Vince said "I think Lance is jealous!" Daniel and Larmina looked at him in surprise, and she said "You mean, he liked my Aunt too?" Daniel had not thought of that before, but now said "It would explain Lance's behavior and comments." They laughed, and got on with having fun.

The evening was about three-quarters of the way through, and Keith had done the birthday cake and candles. Allura was finishing up a conversation with some people from Galaxy Garrison, while she knew Pidge was talking to some other people. She was sore, tired, and ready to go up to bed. Also, the party and music were getting a lot louder, and she was sure that it was going to get wild.

As she was thinking those thoughts, she could hear Pidge asking "are you ready to go?" He was still on the other side of the room, so she knew he had done it telepathically. Allie still didn't understand how they were able to do that, but she had to admit it was convenient. She sent him a thought back saying "Yes I am, and I want Larmina to go to." She knew that Pidge agreed with that idea.

They met up, and went to find Larmina, who was with the boys. Larmina wasn't thrilled about leaving, and said as much, with the comment "I still haven't been on the mechanical bull!" Allura said "You can ride it all day tomorrow, after Church." Daniel spoke up and said "I think Vince and I are going to turn in too; we're still tired from this week." He stopped, and looked over at Pidge and then said "Would you care if we came to Church with you tomorrow?"

Pidge looked very surprised, and Vince said "We got in the habit of going at the academy, and we're interested in how the whole thing works." Larmina said "Of course you can come, right Aunt Allura?" She smiled and told the boys what time to meet them tomorrow morning.

After they got upstairs, Larmina told them good night, and they went into the living room for a couple of minutes. Pidge shut the door, and then asked "How are you feeling Allie?" She went over to him, and he put his arms around her, feeling her body against his. She sighed and said "Tired and sore, Pidge. And my blisters hurt!"

He decided he needed to call it a night sooner, rather than later. Feeling her against him made him realize how much he wanted to be with her all the time. Also, he could sense how sore and tired she was. He said "I'm going to say good night then, but before I do I'm curious about something." Pidge had spent a lot of the party fielding questions from too many people about their relationship.

Allie looked at him with a puzzled look, and said "What are you curious about?" He said "Everyone else in Arus is all obsessed with when I'm going to propose to you. However, the one person it really concerns, which is you, doesn't seem concerned at all." Pidge really wondered why she was so calm about it. Allie smiled and said "Because I trust you!"

Pidge couldn't believe the feelings of love welling up in him, when she said that. Her eyes were looking at him with adoration, and total confidence. He kissed her gently, then regretfully broke it off and said good night to her.


	52. Chapter 47

_**Sunday at the Castle**_

Pidge trudged upstairs to meet Allie and everyone else, totally exhausted! After saying good night to Allie he had gone to his room, to sleep. However, the music from the party was reverberating through the walls until almost 2:00am. Just when he thought he was going to get some sleep, he heard Lance next door.

It wasn't just Lance either, but Lance and two women! Pidge knew everything there was to know about Lance, so it didn't surprise him. However, he soon discovered that he had never gotten around to putting sound proofing between their rooms. He spent the next couple of hours listening to Lance have various kinds of sex with the women, while he ran his mouth non-stop.

As Pidge had the pillow over his head his one thought was _'he can't even shut up when he's having sex!' _It was also hard for Pidge because he wanted to be with Allie so much. His last thought before he finally fell asleep was how nice and quiet it would have been upstairs with her.

The next morning, Allie saw Pidge come into the hallway, and noticed right away how tired he looked. She went over to him and said "Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Pidge gave her a hug, and said "Hardly any! The music went on until 2:00am, and then our buddy had two guests in his room!" Allie looked at him with sympathy, and said "I thought you had sound proofed the wall between your rooms?" She also knew all about Lance, so it didn't shock her. Pidge shook his head and said "Somehow I overlooked it!"

Larmina and the cadets showed up then, so they all went off to Church. After the service, they decided to walk back; it was cold but the sun was out which helped. Daniel asked a lot of questions on the way back, about the service. When they got to the Castle, Allura invited them all up for lunch, being sure that Lance and company were still sleeping off the party.

Everyone met in the dining room after changing, and they had a nice meal. When they were finishing up Larmina said "I want to go ride that bull. Does anyone else?" Vince and Daniel wanted to, but Allura said "I think Pidge and I are going to watch a movie. But have fun!" This was news to Pidge, but it sounded good to him. Larmina had been pretty sure that her Aunt and Pidge wanted to be alone, so she left with the boys in tow.

Pidge followed Allie into the living room, which was peaceful and quiet. After she sat down on the couch, he cuddled up next to her. Lack of sleep, a long service, some fresh air, and now a full stomach were catching up to him. Allie asked him what he wanted to watch, but he didn't care. She put something on, but Pidge was already falling asleep.

Allie smiled as she realized, ten minutes into the movie, that Pidge was sound asleep against her. She had seen how tired he was, and knew that he needed a slow, quiet afternoon. She muted the movie, having seen it already, and adjusted their bodies to a more comfortable position. He didn't wake up, just moved with her.

She had made it a point to make sure the door from the dining room was shut tightly. It was an unwritten rule, in the family quarters, that if the door was shut, no one was to enter without permission.

It was wonderful to have him next to her, and she lightly ran her hand through his hair as he moved his head slightly against her chest. Her arms were around his shoulders, while his were wrapped around her waist. She remembered all those months ago, in the Dry Valleys, the night they spent together, and how good it had felt. Now, as Allie listened to his even breathing while she held him, she smiled very contentedly, closed her eyes, and dozed off too.

Pidge woke up several hours later, feeling much better. Not only did he feel rested, but it was wonderful to be with Allie, having her hold him close! He could smell her hair, as he raised his head and looked at her with half open eyes. She looked away from the tablet she was reading. "Good afternoon, sleepy head!" She said with a smile at him. He was still waking up, and said "How long have I been asleep for?" He moved his body, to stretch it some, and saw that Allie did the same.

"Over three hours, but you were tired." She told him, straightening up. She thought he looked so adorable, having just woken up. Pidge couldn't believe that he had spent three hours asleep with Allie; he looked at how soft and pretty she was, and wished he had not spent all that time sleeping. He said "I don't even remember what movie we were watching." She laughed and said "I don't think you made it to the opening scene. But it was one we had seen before. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I do actually. Thank you!" He looked at her gratefully, and then said "I hope it wasn't too boring for you." Allie smiled and said "It was nice for me too. I took a nap for a while, and then I've been reading a book I've wanted to get to." She paused, and then went on "I decided that today should be a 'no work' day for us! We just work so hard, and it has been nice to have a day to relax." He couldn't argue with her about that, and said "Maybe we should make this a habit?" Her response was an instant yes.

Pidge said "What should we do now?" He was still happy here on the sofa, and was all set to put his arms around her and kiss her. Allie stood up and stretched, which gave him a good look at her figure, in spite of the sweater and long skirt. She looked over at him, and saw how he was looking at her; so much of her just wanted to sit back down on the couch with him, but she knew it would not be a good idea. She said instead "I was thinking that we should go downstairs, see what is happening, and get some tea."

He was disappointed in her suggestion, but decided it was probably for the best. He was even more annoyed with Lance now, for having kept him up all night. Allie excused herself to go brush her hair, and then when she came back they headed downstairs.

Everyone was sitting around the rec room, with the exception of Larmina and the boys, who were still riding the bull. They were in the next room, but could still be heard as they yelled and laugh. As Allura and Pidge walked in, Lance had his head in his hands saying "Will someone shut them up! My head hurts!"

Pidge took pleasure in seeing how miserable Lance looked, and made it a point to say in a cheerful voice "Too much party, Lance?" Lance looked up and saw them, and said "So what have you two been up to?" He was surprised he could even manage that, considering how he was feeling. Allura smiled and said "We went to Church, had lunch, and watched a movie." She wasn't going to say anything about how they just took a nap, wanting to keep that between her and Pidge. Lance, who had just accepted a glass of Andre's hangover remedy looked at her and said "Really? That's all? You're as hopeless as he is!" Then he put his head back in his hands.

Daniel' sisters were there, and they said to her "Thank you so much for the trays this morning! We didn't get up to our room until after 2:00am." They were staying in one of the guest rooms on the third floor, and Allura had left instructions for them to call for food when they got up. Melissa was looking with interest at the Princess and Pidge.

This morning her sister had told her all about them, and what Lance had said regarding their relationship. Melissa looked at the Princess in her old fashioned clothes, and had to admit that the red sweater was becoming on her. Her skin was flawless, and she was pretty sure she had never seen the Princess wear any makeup. She and Melinda had discussed it, but she was still amazed by it.

They both thought the Princess was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. For almost the last year Daniel had been telling them stories about her, but they had had a hard time believing anyone could be as wonderful as their brother thought she was. They were impressed when they met her, and found out everything he had told them was true. Not only was she beautiful, but she was smart, accomplished, a great pilot and warrior.

The twins were also impressed with the fact that she was the ruler of Arus, and wasn't much older than they were. The girls admitted to each other that couldn't imagine at their ages, running a whole kingdom! Melinda had marveled at how every man seemed to be totally in love with her. Daniel had told them the whole saga with Keith, Pidge, and Lotor, and when Melinda had told Melissa about Lance, well that really blew her away.

Melinda couldn't imagine anyone choosing Pidge over Keith, who in her opinion was so tall, dark, and handsome! Melissa though, looking at Pidge now could understand the Princess' choice. He was only half a head taller than her, but was good looking and well built. She thought that with his reddish brown hair and rather pointed features, he resembled a fox. When he didn't have his computer glasses on he had wonderful hazel eyes.

When she had first met Pidge, she thought he was a little boring, with his lecture about the Castle Defense System. However, after spending more time with him, Melissa discovered that he had a goofy sense of humor, and knew a lot about music. She could see why the Princess, with a Kingdom to run, would appreciate someone who wanted to keep it safe. The fact that Pidge was crazy over the Princess, and vice versa, had not escaped her attention either.

Having watched them last night, when they were together, she had been surprised to learn that they weren't sleeping together. She couldn't imagine being that crazy over a guy, and not doing anything about it. Melissa was sure that the Princess must have iron will power.

After Andre had given Lance a glass of his special hangover remedy, he started setting up food for everyone. Coran and Fredericks came down, to see what was happening. Coran smiled, as it had been Fredericks idea to come down and say hello. He was enjoying watching his old friend have a good time with Daniel's sisters. It was good for Fredericks to laugh, he thought as he looked on.

Coran was still amazed at how well everything was working out, and how Fredericks had done a wonderful job of helping it along. When he had first decided to explore the avenue, he didn't know whether it would work out or not. _'Thank goodness for the Dry Valleys' _he thought to himself. Looking over at Keith, watching Pidge and Allura, Coran knew that he should be a little bothered about how he had gotten Keith to go along with promoting the romance, but he too pragmatic to do so.

After everyone had ate, and visited for a while, both Coran and Fredericks decided to call it a night. Allura said that she wanted to go upstairs, so Pidge offered to escort her. As they were walking out, they heard Lance ask someone "How many nights are there in six months?" Allie heard Pidge sigh when he heard that, and felt him get rather depressed.

When they arrived upstairs, Pidge headed to the living room, so she followed along. It would be nice to spend some time with him, before he left tomorrow. He had told her earlier that he had to go out to Lansdowne House, the seat of the Duchy. Pidge had been working on restoring the house, which had been unoccupied for a long time. He needed to be onsite for some work that was going to be done this week. She had not seen it yet, because he wanted it in a better state before she saw it.

After she shut the door, she went over to him and put her arms around him, saying "What's wrong Pidge?" Today had been so nice, she thought, and she didn't want to see it end with him upset. He looked her, noting the concern in her eyes. He said "It's just another of Lance's remarks, and they're beyond tiresome by now!"

Allie could relate to what he was saying; she said to him, "What was it about that remark that bothered you so much?" Pidge replied "Lance was kind enough to point out to me that even after we get engaged it will be almost six months before we can get married!"

She looked at him in shock, and burst out laughing, saying "Six months! I don't think so, try six weeks!" Pidge looked at her in disbelief and said "The wedding of the Crown Princess is going to be the social event of the galaxy! Fredericks is going to need at least that to pull off the whole thing!"

Allie smiled and said "Fredericks has been planning my wedding since I was seventeen! He also has my funeral planned, which I know because he let me see the plan when he was trying to talk me out of flying!" She stepped closer to him and said "On Arus, a marriage is a Sacrament, not an excuse to throw an extravagant party! Fredericks will understand that."

Pidge was still not believing what she was saying, knowing the old Court Marshall too well. He said as much, and added "Allie, at the end of the day it will be the Sacramental event of the galaxy, but it will still be the event of the galaxy." She shook her head, and said in a determined voice "Fredericks will give me what I want, because I am going to give him what he wants!"

He looked at her warily, not sure about the note he was hearing in her voice; he said "What do you mean?" Allie looked at him coolly, and said "Who is the one person that has, for years, made the Count's life miserable?" Pidge didn't have to think too hard on that one, and said "The Archbishop, of course. Who, by the way, has to perform the wedding!"

She continued on "One of my titles is 'Defender of the Faith', which means I get to stick my nose in religious matters of the Kingdom." She looked thoroughly pleased with herself. Pidge, still not making the connection said "What does that have to do with getting Fredericks what he wants?" He was tired, and his brain was not working properly.

Allie said "I have the authority to get the Archbishop to retire! And you know that his successor is the Count's nephew, correct?" Pidge was looking at her with amazement, and said "You can really do that?" She smiled a sly smile and said "Yes, of course I can!" He thought about that for a moment, thinking about how many bad moments the old gentleman had caused, and said "How come you have not done it before now?" She giggled, and said "I really didn't have a pressing need until now! Fredericks will be so glad to have his nemesis gone, that he'll give me what I want!"

As she said that she cuddled up close to him, letting him enjoy the way her body felt against his. He groaned in response, and put his arms around her. He said "Really, only six weeks?" She reached up to his ear, and breathed lightly on it for a minute, and then whispered into it "Only six weeks of being kept awake by Lance!" She nuzzled against the side of his face, and then said "Of course, after that you will probably be kept awake for other reasons!"

Pidge's body was being flooded with need, in response to what she was doing with her lips, her body, and what she was saying. He growled slightly as he said "Allie, you are supposed to make this easier, not harder!" When she heard him growl it created a sharp spasm of desire in her body, that almost caused her to throw caution to the wind; only the thought of what everyone would say if she did stopped her. She stepped back from his arms and smiled at him, saying "I just wanted to give you something to think about." Allie tossed her head as she did so, causing the light to reflect off her gold hair.

"When I get back on Friday, do you think you could sneak away for a picnic at Green's den?" Pidge said, and watched her eyes light up as she said "I think I can fit it in my schedule!" He laughed, and then said "Allie, you are incredible!" Pidge said, kissing her good night. It was hard to go back downstairs, but knowing that the end was in site made it doable.


	53. Chapter 48

_**The Week – Part One**_

When Allura came down to breakfast the next morning, everyone but Vince and Pidge were there. Lance felt a lot better today than yesterday, and looked at her with interest. She looked lovely in a soft, dark rose colored dress that was decorated with a ruching design of flowers in the same color. It was beautiful against her skin, and hair, which she wore up today. She had her cornet on, as well as her favorite pearl drop earrings. Keith looked at her with longing, while Lance thought again of how unfair it all was.

As he thought that, he asked "Where are Pidge and Vince?" Keith said "Vince is sick, and Pidge had to go out to oversee some work on his house." Lance thought about that, and then said "Something wrong about a guy, whose girl friend owns a castle with hundreds of rooms, also has a house!" Hunk laughed and said "Actually, he owns a huge estate! Hard work is amazing Lance, you should try it sometime!"

Keith smiled over at Allura, and changing the subject said to her "Did you get my message about the testing trials?" She had gotten some food, said good morning to Andre, and was now sitting at the table. Allura had not appreciated Lance's comment about owning the castle, so she was glad that Keith had changed the subject. Allura said to Keith "Yes, I did and Tuesday is not a problem, as I'm free until dinner. Wednesday would work, if it was in the afternoon."

Lance was not pleased with the subject change, and decided to switch it back. He asked Allura "Are you having dinner with Pidge?" She looked at him and said "No, I'm having dinner with the Sea Merchant's League. Pidge is gone until Friday." He looked in disbelief, and said to her "He's gone until Friday? But you were gone all last week! When is he." Lance stopped, because it was one thing to tease Pidge about proposing, but even he wouldn't tease Allura about it.

Allura smiled at him, and said in an innocent voice "When is he what?" Keith just wished the whole conversation would end, while Hunk, Daniel, and Larmina all looked on with interest. Allura had backed him into a corner of his own making, and they wanted to see how he was going to get out of it. Lance thought for a moment, and then said with a big smile "When is he going to show you his house?"

She said "He says he has more work to do on it, so probably not for a while." Allura turned to Keith and said "Why do you need me to fly backup?" Daniel chimed up "Vince has the stomach flu like you've never seen!" Larmina said to him "Thank you for sharing that at the table!" Keith said "Larmina, you will fly Green with your Aunt as backup, instead of Vince." He turned to Allura and said "I'll send you the details of the testing course, and what is expected to be achieved by each Lion during the Trials."

After Allura finished she excused herself to get upstairs, while Keith told Daniel and Larmina that he was taking their class since Pidge was gone. Lance had waited until Allura was safely gone, and then said "I just don't see when he is going to propose! If she is not gone, he is! And yesterday, when they were together they went to Church, and watched a movie! And I have no doubt that they only watched a movie!"

Keith remembered what Melinda had told him the other night, and he said to Lance now "I think Melinda was right. He has probably already proposed, but they haven't announced it yet. Which will throw your betting pool out the window!" Daniel said "I agree with what my sister says. The Princess doesn't look like she is concerned about him proposing or not." Lance looked at him, and said "What would you know about it?"

Daniel was still eating, but between bites said "My oldest sister, when she was waiting for her boyfriend to propose was a nervous wreck! She was sure that it was going to happen on the next date, and when it didn't she was all upset. We were just about ready to pay the guy to propose to her, but then he finally did." He stopped, and then said "The Princess does not seem the least bit concerned about it."

Lance said "Well, she is as hopeless as he is! The last time I talked to him, he didn't have any kind of an idea about how he was going to do it, let alone the ring issue." Hunk gave Lance a glare and said "You are the last person he would discuss it with!" Lance, who was quite worked up by now, over the whole thing said "Well, he has to get on with it! He can't sleep with her until they are married."

Larmina looked at him with blazing eyes, and said "That is my Aunt you are talking about!" Keith and Hunk were all set to rebuke Lance, but he said "Larmina, you can't have it both ways. You get upset because we don't talk in front of you, so you spy and eavesdrop. If you had overheard that remark you would not have batted an eyelash, so you just need to figure out what you want." Larmina stood up, threw hew napkin down, and told Lance "You are awful! And my Aunt IS NOT HOPELESS!"

When she was gone, everyone, including Andre looked at Lance with shocked expressions. Lance saw them, and said "Oh come on, she has been spying on the servants since she was ten, and why is this kind of talk a shock to her?"

Daniel looked at Lance with contempt, and said "The Princess is her Aunt! What part of that don't you get?" Keith and Hunk had to smile at the idea of Daniel trying to explain appropriate behavior to Lance. Keith said, "I think we are done with this conversation!" Hunk said to Lance "You really need a hobby! Have you thought about knitting?" He was privately thinking_ 'he needs to knit his mouth shut'_!

After everyone started to leave the table, Keith caught Daniel's eye, so he hung back. After the room had cleared, Keith told him "Look, go see what is going on with Larmina, and when she is ready to go, text me, and I'll meet you in the classroom." Daniel looked at Keith, and saw hurt in his eyes. He told him "I'll take care of it, and we'll text you when we are ready."

Daniel was still shocked that Lance had made that remark in front of Larmina! He was a mix of fast forwardness, and old school behavior. However, he regarded Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge in a different school. He knew that even, in spite of how he had been raised, some lines weren't just crossed!

Daniel looked in the Hanger Bay, but then decided that she was probably in the gym. He walked over there, and saw her doing some boxing drills with a rubber bag hanging from the ceiling. She attacked it ferociously, and after watching her for a couple of minutes said in a loud voice "Would it help if I put Lance's face on it?"

Larmina turned to look up at him with shock; she said "What are you doing here?" He smiled and said "Keith doesn't want to teach class until we are both there. He asked me to see what was happening!" She looked at him with her blue eyes blazing and said "I'm annoyed!" He loved how she said it in a cool tone voice, as if her food at been served at the wrong temperature.

He sat down and said "I think that is a fair statement on your part." Larmina, who had been expecting a whole lecture on proper behavior said "Really?" She took her gloves off and exiting the ring, came over and sat next to him. Daniel looked at her, remembering how the first time he had seen her he had thought how beautiful she was; and then finding out practically at the same time that she was niece to the Crown Princess! After almost a year he had no problems addressing her as his equal, but knew that right now he needed a different approach.

Larmina was furious at how Lance talked about her Aunt, even knowing that he was in love with her. It wrapped up with the conversation that she and her Aunt had had, about how they were public people, and that their lives were open for comments. She wanted to tell Daniel about that, but then thought about how he and Vince had tried to tease her.

They sat next to each other for a couple of minutes, and then she said "I don't know how my Aunt does it!" Daniel looked at her, and said "Does what?" Larmina looked at him in disbelief and said "Everyone is placing bets on when Pidge is going to propose, and you heard Lance's comment! Other people are saying the same thing about them! And her relationship is the biggest news story in the galaxy!"

"What is it that bothers you? You are not being speculated about! And your Aunt and Pidge seem to have it under control." Daniel told her in calm voice. Larmina looked at him, and said "But don't you see, I'm next! You and Vince saw that, when you were joking about Alexander. But really, at the end of the day who is going to want to have anything to do with me, knowing it gets you the number one spot on the galaxy news?"

Daniel smiled, understanding what was going on with her. He said "Larmina, there will be lots of guys who will put up with what Pidge is putting up with!" She looked over at him, and he said "I can't even tell you how many guys at the Military Academy have your picture on their bulletin boards! Not only are you beautiful, but your Father is a hero of Arus!" Larmina looked at him in shock, and said "You're not teasing me?"

He laughed, thinking about some of the guys that he had talked to, and how they all wanted to know about Lady Larmina; he said "When you are presented, you are going to have lots of dancing partners! I'll be lucky to get once dance with you! I'm pretty sure that they won't care if they get talked about, or bet on." Larmina said, "They really asked about me? What did you tell them?" He almost laughed, at how fierce she looked.

Daniel said "Vince and I told them that you were an incredible fighter who would have us for breakfast if you could!" Larmina looked at him intently, to make sure he wasn't joking. He said "If by some chance Alexander had asked about you, we would have told him the same thing!" That got a smile out of her, so he decided to mention something else.

"You know that Lance, in spite of all the grief he is giving Pidge, would love to be in the situation that Pidge is in, right?" Daniel asked her, and she said "After you pointed it out to me the other night, I can so see it!" He told her now "Larmina, he did have a valid point about you." Daniel stopped, and waited to see her reaction.

Larmina said "Him! I don't think so!" Daniel laughed, and said "There is an old earth saying, even a clock that doesn't work is right twice a day!" It took her a little bit to figure that out, and then she said "What was his valid point?"

He said to her "Larmina, your spying and eavesdropping does put you in an odd position." He phrased it like that, hoping she would understand what he was trying to say. Larmina knew very well what he was telling her, it was the same thing her Aunt and Coran had told her too. She said "I know that it is wrong of me to spy and eavesdrop on everyone. But no one understands what it is like to not be told anything! I still remember what I felt like, when I first arrived at the Castle."

Daniel looked with interest at her and said "What do you mean?" She told him the story about the night that she had arrived, and how her Grandfather had left her with an Aunt she had never met. Larmina finished the story with "Everything and everyone was so strange, and so different from my life with my Mother and Grandfather. I just thought that if I knew what people were talking about, it would help me figure out what to do. Coming from the Hill Country, I have always known how to be stealthily and quiet. If you weren't, you didn't survive."

This was news to Daniel, who didn't know about Larmina's early years. He told her as much, and said "I just figured that you had been at the Castle your whole life, and that your Mother had died when you were little." She smiled at him, and said "No, I had a whole different experience for the first ten years of my life." Daniel said "I don't know much about the Hill Country, what was it like?"

Larmina told him about what life was like, after the Drules had decimated the countryside. He couldn't imagine being a child under those conditions, but it was obvious that her Mother had loved her very much, and been very protective. He said to her "You should write all this down! This is a part of Arusian history that should not be lost!" Daniel had been more impressed with Dean Locke than he was willing to let on, and enjoyed the stories the old man told.

She looked at him and said "You really think I should? But everyone knows all about the Hill Country." Daniel said "Vince and I have spent a lot of time with Dean Locke, and there are lots of gaps in Arusian history since the Drule invasion." Larmina said "I have my Father's journals, which talk about what life was like before the invasion."

Those journals meant so much to Larmina, the only connection she had to her parents, and to her Mother's world. She told Daniel that, adding "I wish I had a picture of my Mother!" Daniel looked at the sad expression on her face, and said "You don't have one at all?" He was having a hard time imagining that. She shook her head, and said "The Hill Country was very primitive!"

Daniel had an idea, and said "Can you see her in your mind?" Larmina closed her eyes, and saw her Mother's face right away. She opened them, and said "Yes, very clearly!" He said "Vince draws very well, as you know, right?" Daniel stopped, and she nodded her head. He went on "Maybe he could see into your mind, and see what you see, and draw it?" He wasn't sure if it would work or not, but figured that it might be worth a try.

"Do you think he could? Or would?" Larmina asked, and Daniel replied "Once he stops puking you can ask him!" That earned him a laugh, and he said "Let's get to class, so poor Keith doesn't have to dwell on your Aunt!" Larmina, for her part was thinking over their conversation, and remembering Daniel's remarks about how_ 'how beautiful she was, and that he would be lucky to get one dance with her.'_ She thought about the fact that he thought she was beautiful and would want a dance with her!


	54. Chapter 49

_The Week – Part Two_

The next morning Allura met Larmina out at Green's den, where she was getting the Lion ready for flight. She smiled when she saw her Aunt, and Allura said "Hello, are you set?" Larmina nodded her head, feeling much better about her flying. Allura said "I heard good things about your flight time with Pidge and Hunk." Larmina nodded her head, thinking how much it had helped her.

Yellow Lion was like a remote controlled tank; all that she had needed to do was point him in the direction and go. For some reason, the maneuver she couldn't accomplish in Blue was easy in Yellow. Green was also pretty easy fly, once she quit holding the control bar with what Pidge called 'the grip of death'. Green was definitely more agile than Yellow, but both put up with her mistakes very well. Larmina thought it was funny though, that while Hunk didn't care if she blasted music in the Lion, Pidge wouldn't let her, even Stereolatic's songs. He said that Green didn't like it too noisy.

When Allura stepped inside Green Lion, she thought about the last time she had been here. She looked at the pilot's chair, and remembered being with Pidge, sitting with him. The memory of how Pidge had made her feel brought a smile to her face, and suddenly Green's control panel started to glow softly, and the Lion let out what could almost be considered a purr!

Larmina was looking forward to showing her Aunt what she had learned, and figured that was why her stomach felt all upset. She was hopeful that once she got going, it would go away. Now, hearing Green making a sound she had not heard before, and the glowing control panel she wasn't sure if her stomach was going to settle down.

Allura, when Green purred, was pretty sure she knew why. She turned her back on Larmina, so her niece wouldn't see her blush. Allura knew they all had telepathic links to the Lions, and Green had always been Pidge's Lion from the start. She was a little disconcerted to realize the Lion had probably felt everything she and Pidge had felt that night. Mentally she said to Green _'Oh behave!'_

"What was that?" Larmina said to her Aunt, in a shaky voice. Allura looked over at her, and was surprised at how pale her niece looked; she said "I think he was just saying hello. Shall we get going?" Larmina nodded her head, so they powered up the Lion and got under way. Allura was impressed with how well Larmina launched the Lion, and once they were airborne she leveled the wings, and accelerated with no problem.

"Very good Larmina! Now, let's go join the others!" Allura told her, bringing up the charts of the trials they needed to complete. They were about halfway to the rendezvous point, when Larmina said "Aunt Allura, I think I'm going to throw up!" Allura said "I've got the controls." Larmina got up and lurched to the back of the ship, but Allura didn't hear anything else.

After a couple of minutes, Allura asked "Are you all right?" Her niece replied "I haven't thrown up yet, but I keep on thinking I'm going to, and I'm really dizzy, plus my head hurts." Allura said "Ok, I'll take you back to the Castle. Let me let Keith know." When she had done that, Keith said "Can you come back and do the trials? One of the tests is forming Voltron and we need all five Lions for that." Allura told him "Not a problem. Let me take Larmina home, and I'll be back."

Once Allura had gotten Larmina turned over to Nanny, she went back to Green's den and stepped into the Lion. She sat down in the pilot's chair, and felt the Lion shift around some. She powered the Lion up, and heard him roar as he came to life. She was surprised though, when he let out another loud roar! Allura was wondering if Green was upset because she was going to pilot him. However, when she sent that thought out, all that came back was a wave of happiness. Allura giggled, and stroked Green's control panel, while thinking _'I'm glad to be with you too'_.

She knew that Green would not answer her back like Blue used to do, because she didn't have the full bond with Green. The lions were all tuned into the pilots, but only your lion spoke directly to you. Even then, Blue had not been terribly chatty with her. From what Hunk and Lance had told her, Red, and Yellow Lions great conversationalists, while according to Pidge, Green was rather bossy, but had a good sense of humor. Keith had never said anything about Black, so she had no idea what went on there. And considering how things had turned out, she didn't want to set foot in Black anytime soon.

Allura had never flown Green Lion before, but because of her relationship with Pidge, she felt very welcomed by Green. Getting airborne, they made it to the rendezvous point in no time as Green was speeding along. Yellow had just finished the first part of the course, and now it was her turn. She proceeded to put Green through his paces, which he did very quickly. Allura was not used to handling such a nimble Lion, and she kept on having to adjust her hands on the control bar, to compensate for how Green moved.

She also discovered that he had the habit of what she almost felt was like he was kicking up his rear heels as he flew. It caused her to bounce around some, and she was quite glad that Larmina was not along, considering how her stomach was. The first part was done, so she returned to the group, waiting for the second round.

While the first course had been agility, the second course was distance and altitude flying. She was not surprised by how well Black and Red Lions did, but watching how well her old Lion, Blue did, made her smile. Suddenly, she felt Green almost growled as she had that thought. She reached out and stroked his control board, mentally saying _'I am very happy here with you, but I can think about old times!' _Allura was finding it interesting that Green seemed to be so tuned into her, and almost possessive too. After she had stroked him, he settled down until it was his turn.

She and Green did the course really well, and she enjoyed how Green would catch the upwind and downdrafts to help him climb and descend. She was letting him control their movements, when suddenly it felt like the air dropped out from under them! They started to plunge down, and Allura had to grasp the control bar tight, and pull back, using all of her strength to get him up and level again.

Allura was trying to catch her breath when suddenly Green let out a loud roar, and almost bucked his rear end up in the air. He then proceeded to go quite happily through the rest of the trial. She heard Keith say over the com line "What happened back there?" She replied "I was letting Green ride a downdraft, and then we lost it." Hunk said "Up until then, you were on track for the best flying time. I guess Green likes you!" She heard Daniel laugh over the open link, and then Lance came on "He must be having a good time!"

When she heard Lance's comment her eyes flew open, and she reviewed her morning flight in the Lion. Thinking about what she had had to do, to keep Green flying, and then that sudden plunge; it all came together in her brain. She sat straight up and said to him_ 'You naughty Lion!' _She then felt him almost toss his head as he gave a loud roar! She thought to herself _'oh please, don't let Lance make any remarks about this.' _

After the trials she returned Green to his den, telling him 'I bet you'll sleep well tonight!' He gave a soft purr as she patted his head. Allura went back to the Castle, wondering if she would be able to tell Pidge about the whole thing without blushing too much!

That night, as on other nights, the Lions were talking among themselves. They didn't need to be together to do it, but knew how to make their energy all meet in one place. Black normally did not take part in these conversations. Usually he was sleeping, but for the last couple of weeks he had been kept awake thinking about his pilot.

Black felt bad for his pilot, 'the Seeker', and felt his heavy heart every time they flew. He wished he could show his pilot the future, so he would know how wonderful it was going to be. Black felt sure that if 'the Seeker' could see what was in store for him, it would help him over his current trial. However, life didn't work like that, and 'the Seeker' had a lot of hard work ahead of him. Black hoped he would be able to take the leap of faith, and see it through.

All the Lions thought it quite interesting that 'the Impudent One' had figured out how faith worked with the Lions. Black still remembered how Blue could not believe that the young boy was his next chosen pilot. Blue had tried to talk to Black about it, but Black reminded that it was all destiny, and Blue needed to trust that. He would have liked to have reminded Blue about those concerns now, but knew that Blue would not appreciate hearing _'I told you so.' _

Blue and Red Lions were scolding Green for what he had done today, while Yellow listened. Red was more annoyed that Green had almost beat his time, while Blue was upset because of how Green had carried on with his old pilot, 'the Daughter of Arus.'. He said to Green now "You should be ashamed of yourself! Acting like that!"

Green laughed and said "You never told us that she has lovely hands! 'The Wizard' is a lucky man." 'The Wizard' was what the Lions called Green's pilot. Green was pleased with himself. He had also, when 'the Daughter of Arus' was sitting in his pilot chair, seen into her future, and how he was part of it. He knew she would be pleased if he could tell her what was going to happen, but understood the rules that said he couldn't. _'Well, not yet anyway.'_

Green knew that Blue, deep down, was still annoyed that his pilot had transferred her allegiance. After the night that Green and his pilot had rescued her, it was clear that her loyalty would be to 'the Wizard', and not necessarily to her Lion. Blue knew that it had been written long ago, and that 'the Daughter of Arus' had another destiny to fulfill. He was coming to accept it, and forging a strong bond with 'the Impudent One' as they all called his pilot. Blue knew that he was teaching the young man important things along the way.

Yellow was glad that he did not have to take part In the discussion, not liking it when Blue was in a mood. He had been annoyed with Blue for a while, after the way he had behaved with 'the Little Daughter of Arus'. Blue had almost been proud of how hard he had made it for her to try to fly him, which Yellow thought was unfair.

Yellow had been honored that 'the Daughter of Arus' wanted him to work with the young girl, and he did his best to help her increase her skills. She was a better pilot than she realized, and he enjoyed the fact that she had the same taste in music as 'the Giant'. Yellow got very tired of Blue's attitude at times, and had not had too much sympathy for Blue when he lost 'the Daughter of Arus' to 'the Wizard'.

Red, in addition to being annoyed about almost having his time beaten, was envious of what Green had done. He too felt his pilot's heavy heart, and knew it was harder for him because none of the other humans had ever realized how deep his feelings were for 'the Daughter of Arus.' Red's pilot was referred to as 'the Joker', but even joker's have hearts. It annoyed him that everyone felt bad for Black's pilot, but no one thought about his pilot. And then today Green had thrown it in his face, about 'the Daughter of Arus.'

Black did not blame Green for what he had done; he had taken advantage of his opportunity. Black knew that eventually things would all settle down. Until then though, only Yellow would be getting any sleep.


	55. Chapter 50

_The Week – Part Three_

Allura was getting dressed for her round of engagements. She had three different places to visit, and then lunch with a town Assembly group. Dorcas was going over her schedule, and said "Well, Your Highness, you should be back by 2:00pm at the latest." As she said that she was putting the finishing touches on Allura's outfit.

It consisted of a skirt and jacket made from cream colored wool, all decorated with brown velvet cut out work, in a filigree design. The blouse was silk in the same shade of brown as the cut out work, and she smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I like this outfit a lot." She told Dorcas, who smiled at her. Nanny was up there also, to report on Lady Larmina and how she was feeling.

Nanny looked at her old charge and said in a disapproving voice "I think it is too old looking for you, Your Highness. You should really wear pink, it is so pretty." Allura turned to her and said "Nanny, I'm twenty-three, not thirteen!" She went on "When my Mother was my age she was already a mother. I'm not a little girl anymore!" Nanny sniffed, and said "Your Mother was married and a mother at your age." Allura met Nanny's eyes in the mirror, and said "Your point?"

"Will there be an announcement any time soon?" Nanny asked her. Allura smiled and said "You are starting to sound like Lance, Nanny!" Dorcas smiled and said "Commander McClain is certainly concerned about your engagement!" Allura smiled, and said "I have noticed!" Dorcas brought out her hat, which was an oversized brown chiffon model, with cream colored roses.

She smiled at her reflection, and then said to Nanny "Make sure Her Ladyship takes it easy today. I'll check on her when I get back." Dorcas said "It's too bad His Grace can't see you, you look beautiful!" Nanny sniffed again, and Allura was reminded of how glad she had been to pass Nanny onto Larmina.

Allura could tell that Nanny had a lot more to say, and she did not disappoint. "Your Highness, you don't need to rush into anything. I'm sure Lord Montrane can find you a suitable prince!" Dorcas got very busy at Allura's dressing table, while Allura herself narrowed her eyes.

"His Grace has done more for Arus than any foreign prince ever would! I suggest you keep that in mind, and the fact that he has Coran's blessing!" Allura said to her, in an even tone. She loved the old lady, and appreciated everything she had done for her. However, she was a woman now and was not going to put up with criticism about the man she loved.

Nanny realized she had gone too far, and said "Yes, Your Highness. I'll make sure Her Ladyship rests today." She curtsied and excused herself. Allura waited until the door was shut and then asked Dorcas "Does she make those remarks downstairs?"

Dorcas looked directly at the Princess and said "She is known to be very opinionated, Your Highness. However, because of her age and position people really don't take her seriously." Allura sighed, realizing that it might be time for Nanny to retire. She wasn't going to have Pidge disparaged by the servants, especially when he had done so much for them.

Dorcas knew immediately which way the Princess' mind was working, and didn't blame her one bit. Dorcas had always been fond of His Grace, even before he had done so much for Arus. She had always appreciated how happy he had made the Princess, and that was before they were in love.

Dorcas knew that almost everyone else felt the same way about His Grace. She also knew that Nanny occupied a special position in the household. Nanny had let known, on more than one occasion, her thoughts about His Grace and what a scandal it would be if the Princess married him. Dorcas had more experience in matters of the heart than Nanny, and had no doubt who would win at the end of the day.

"Dorcas, please keep me informed about this situation. It is not good for morale to have someone making negative remarks." Allura paused, and then said "I don't imagine I will have to do something right away, but I think that we might want to consider that Her Ladyship could use a proper lady's maid now that she is getting older. Nanny is not as young as she used to be, after all."

Dorcas smiled and said "I think you are handling the situation well, Your Highness. I will keep you informed about the matter." Allura smiled at her, and said "Thank you Dorcas, I don't know what I would do without you!"

Lance waited until after Allura was gone, and then went to see the Court Marshall upstairs. He had been more upset than he was willing to let on, with the suggestion that Pidge had already proposed, and they were just waiting to announce it. When he had started the pool he was sure that Pidge would propose quickly, and it would be common knowledge on where it happened. _'Leave it to those two to throw a wrench in the fun' _he thought to himself.

Count Fredericks was surprised to see Commander McClain outside of his office. He asked him to come in and said "Commander McClain, how can I help you?" Lance smiled his most winning smile and said "I am wondering about the Crown Princess' engagement." Fredericks had always thought Commander McClain a charming scoundrel, and knew all about his betting pool. Fredericks was not above a bit of fun himself, thought he kept it well hidden. However, the Commander was too much of a willing target to resist.

"Do you mean her list of engagements for today? I can get them for you, but she should be back before dinner." Fredericks told him, and going on "Let me call her social secretary and get the list for you." Before Lance could stop him, he had sent a quick message. Lance sighed, and said "I meant her engagement to Pidge." He stopped, and waited for Fredericks to say something.

"Are they engaged? I hadn't heard!" Fredericks said, with surprise in his voice. He knew they weren't, but was enjoying this too much. Lance shook his head and said "That is just it, Your Excellency, they are not engaged yet. I was wondering though, when it does happen, doesn't the Royal Archive like to know all the details, for history?"

The Count now had to give the Commander high marks, for coming up with such a plausible reason for wanting to know the details. He had already warmed up to the Voltron pilots now that the Princess was not flying, but even before he had not minded the Red Lion pilot. He had been a good friend to the Princess and Arus those five years. He knew the Commander came from a good family, and really couldn't hold his womanizing against him. Fredericks had had a brother that was charming, with an eye for the ladies, and a quick wit.

"Actually, no, that is not a detail that is tracked, unless of course it is entered in a personal diary. But all diaries are sealed for 50 years after the death of the person." Fredericks smiled in sympathy at the Commander. Lance now tried a different tack, saying "Aren't you concerned about when Pidge is going to ask the Princess?" Fredericks decided that the Commander was a little desperate, to go down this route.

Fredericks said "No, I have complete confidence in Darrell, that when the time is right, he will ask Her Highness. Really, Commander McClain they have only been publically going out for a couple of weeks." Lance was almost ready to retreat, but had one last gambit up his sleeve.

He asked now "But what about all the media that is here in Arus, waiting for an announcement?" The Count positively beamed and said "Isn't it wonderful! Do you know how much money they are pumping into our economy?" Lance was now ready to admit defeat. The Count saw that and said "Commander McClain, I don't care where, when, or how Darrell proposes. Once he does, the show gets rolling, and until then we just need to wait."

Lance turned to leave and bumped into a young woman with the most incredible grey eyes he had ever seen. He looked at her and saw a heart shaped face, creamy skin with pink cheeks, framed by incredible deep auburn hair. She had just a tiny dusting of freckles across her nose, and a pleasant smile. Which he noticed, went away when she saw him.

"Excuse me, Miss, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." Lance was stumbling over his words like a school boy. She stepped back a bit, and said in a cold tone "I am the Dowager Countess of Grantham." She walked around him and went over to the Count saying "You called for me, Count Fredericks?" Fredericks was now looking at Commander McClain with interest. He had never seen the Red Lion pilot at a loss for words before. In his mind he thought_ 'oh, this just gets better and better!' _

Fredericks smiled and said "Sophie, thank you for coming. I thought Commander McClain here was looking for Her Highness' schedule, but I misunderstood him. Have you met him before?" Sophie looked with cold eyes at Lance and said "No, I have not had a personal introduction." Fredericks turned to Lance and said "Sophie is Her Highness' social secretary." Lance smiled and said "The Sophie that Allura is always talking to on her com link. Too bad about 'Terren Vogue' she would have an incredible cover shot!" He stopped, and then said "It is a pleasure to meet you Sophie."

She drew herself up, and Lance realized that she was tall and well built. Sophie said "You may call me Her Excellency." She turned to the Count, and said "If there is nothing else, I'll get back to my office." Fredericks though said "There are a couple of matters I need to run through with you, if you don't mind." He stopped, and said to Lance "Is there anything else, Commander McClain?" Lance excused himself, but didn't leave the third floor.

He waited in an alcove behind a potted plant, and watched Sophie leave the Count's office. When she turned the corner, he followed her long enough to know which office was hers. He waited several minutes, and then knocked on her open door. She looked up, ready to smile, and saw who it was; she said "May I help you Commander McClain?" Lance came in, and sat down in one of the chairs facing her desk. He smiled his most winning smile, and said "I think we got off on the wrong foot back there?"

"Commander McClain is there something you need?" Sophie asked him irritably. She had heard all about the Red Lion pilot, and had no patience for that kind of behavior. And why was it suddenly hard to breathe when he looked at her? Lance was sure that he would get around her, as he had every woman before. He said "I'm just curious about how one becomes a 'Dowager Countess?' at such a young age."

Sophie seethed to herself _'of course he picks the one subject I don't talk about!' _She told him in a cold, formal voice "I'm a widow, Commander McClain; my husband was killed fighting the Drules." Lance wanted to kick himself, for handling it so badly. He said "I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure your husband was a great solider." She looked at him and said "So I've been told."

Lance was at a loss for words, which was a new experience for him. He wanted to stare at her eyes to see if they were really that gray. However, he knew that he needed to excuse himself, before he really blew it. Lance said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Excellency." He withdrew, realizing that more research needed to be done.

Sophie sat there open mouth, not believing the audacity of Commander McClain, to follow her to her office. And she really wanted to know why she had problems breathing around him! Lance, as he headed downstairs realized that for the first time in several weeks he could have cared less about Pidge and Allura.


	56. Chapter 51

_The Week – Part Four_

Allura had just finished her lunch engagement, and was ready to go back to the Castle. She wanted a bubble bath, and a nap. Thinking those thoughts made her think of Pidge, and how much she missed him. They had talked last night, and he had roared with laughter about the 'naughty lion' story. She had been blushing as she told it, and he had enjoyed watching her. She would have liked to have had the conversation in person, with him holding her while she told it. Allie didn't understand why the physical separations from Pidge were getting harder to deal with, all that she knew is that it almost hurt that he wasn't around.

"Your Highness?" Royce was trying to get her attention, so she turned to look at him. "Lord Montrane just sent a message, about another engagement." Royce told her, with a sorry smile. Allura sighed and said "So what is this one?" Royce proceeded to tell her about the convalescent home for veterans that she would visit. He said "It is on one of old estates, so it will take us about half an hour to get there."

Allura nodded her head, and pulled her tablet out, to get some work done. She wondered if she would know the house they were going to? Before the war she had visited some of the estates with her parents, who were friends with the owners. It had saddened her that so many of the houses or families had been lost in the war. Allura had been pleased when Pidge told her that he was restoring Lansdowne House, and she could hardly wait to see it! She pulled out her tablet and got to work.

It had been half an hour almost when Allura noticed that the air smelled different. She lifted her head, put down the window, and sniffed. "I smell salt water! Are we in the tidewater?" She turned to Royce, asking. He nodded his head, and said that is where the convalescent home was located.

The tidewater was an area that the Tisdale River, that ran from the mountains, to the plain, flowed through before emptying into the ocean. The Castle of Lions was located on the plain, and the lake that it overlooked was fed from the river. The last part of the river was deep, and the ocean tides washed the sea water quite far up the waterway. Allura smiled, and told Royce "I love this area. My family used to have a summer house here. I loved wading in the river!"

Royce was glad to see Her Highness look so happy; he asked her "What happened to the house?" Allura sighed and said "It didn't survive the war, which was rather sad. Actually, the house needed to be redone, but war came before it could happen." Royce said to her "Maybe one day you can have another house here." She smiled at that thought, and wondered what Pidge would think of it.

They turned at some wrought iron gates, and she noticed that the crest above the gates was covered over. She wished it wasn't, because it would have been interesting to know which family this house had belonged to. They started up a curving driveway, with a row of trees on each side. Looking in between the trees, which needed to be pruned, she saw large expanses of lawn, broken up by groups of overgrown bushes and flowering shrubs.

Allura thought how pretty it must have been, back in its prime; she wondered if the children of the family had played hide and seek in the bushes. Suddenly the trees were done, and the driveway circled around a courtyard with a fountain, and remnants of a formal flower garden in the front. She looked up and saw the most beautiful house she had ever seen.

The house was red brick, with a white columned portico that decorated most of the front. The windows were large, square set, with white framework. The main house was three stories tall, with a cupola and widows walk on the top. It had two story wings on either side, which ran back from the front. She had the impression that even though it was large building, it was a warm house.

"Royce, this is beautiful!" Allura said, and then noticed how empty the courtyard was; she said "Where is everyone?" Normally, when she arrived at these types of places, all the staff was out front to greet her. Royce said "I think you are supposed to go up to the door, as they were concerned about how cold it was today."

That made sense to Allura, so after he helped her out, she started walking up the stairs, to the porch and the front door. Now that she was closer, she could see that the paint needed to be redone, but the overall structure was in good shape. As she got to the top of the stairs, she saw that the double doors were white, with a gorgeous huge leaded glass fanlight above them.

Allura was approaching the doors when one of them opened up, and Pidge stepped out to the porch! He watched as her face lit up when she saw him, and she ran eagerly into his arms. He reached down and put his lips on hers hungrily, as his tongue slid into her opening mouth and met hers. She put her arms around his waist, as he pulled her tightly against him. He knew that she was as hungry for him as he was for her.

It was several minutes before they stopped, and she was still trembling in his arms. When she looked up at him, she thought she was going to cry. "Allie, what is the matter?" Pidge said, reaching over to stroke her face. She said "Pidge, it's just, I don't know, I've missed you so much, and being with you now makes me realize how much I've missed you. I don't know, it sounds silly!" She buried her face in Pidge neck, inhaling the way he smelled and felt.

Pidge tightened his arms, and said "Allie, I understand what you are saying. It is the same for me; I hate it when you are not around!" She raised her head, and said "You do?" He laughed, and said "Yes, I have missed you!" He started kissing her again, while she moved her hands up and down his back, pressing him closer to her. Allie was amazed at how Pidge's body, touching hers, was making her feel secure and complete.

He broke off the kiss, and said "Do you want to spend all afternoon on the porch, or shall we go inside?" She had been so surprised to see Pidge that she had completely forgotten about why she was here. "I'm confused; I thought this was a convalescent home I was to visit." She said, and Pidge laughed saying "I've been wanting to show you the house, but I knew that if I announced that at the Castle, it would be all over the place. Coran and Royce helped me out today!"

Allie looked at him, and looked around at the house; her eyes got very wide and she said "This is your house? This is Lansdowne House?" Pidge loved the way she looked, with wonder in her eyes; he said "Yes, it is. Do you like it?" She looked around again, and said "Pidge, its beautiful! I love the house, and I love the tidewater area. Can you see the river from the back of the house?" He took her hand, and said "Let's go see!"

The front hall was tiled in black and white marble, with a double staircase of white marble on one side, and black marble on the other side; it led to a balcony overlooking the hall. She was surprised that so many of the beautiful crystal chandeliers and light fixtures were in place. Allie noticed that the fanlight at the front of the house was echoed by one at the back of the house. Allie said to Pidge "The house gets both morning and afternoon sun, right?" He smiled and said "Yes, and the sunsets from the living room are incredible!"

Pidge said "Let's go see the upstairs first, and then we can have tea downstairs." Still holding hands, they walked up one side of the staircase to the second floor. The wings had various sizes of bedrooms and bathrooms, while the main part was given over to the master suite, with a huge bathroom, and dressing rooms off of it. Pidge showed her the view from the windows in the bedroom. Allie noticed that there was no furniture in the room, which she thought was just as well.

She was going around opening doors, and looking at the dressing rooms and closets. In addition to the door to enter the sitting room, which led into the bedroom, there was another door off to the side in the sitting room. Allie went to open it, and stepped into a large room that had windows and low bookcases along one wall. There were two doors that opened into a bathroom, and what looked like a spare bedroom.

Allie turned to Pidge and said "What is this room? Or should I say rooms? And why is off the master suite?" Pidge realized that she really didn't know, and he now wondered if she would blush when he told her. He walked over, and stood in back of her, putting his hands on her waist. Allie sighed as he did that, and leaned against him, loving how he felt.

"You really don't know what this room is for?" He asked her, trying to get to the side of her face with no luck. He stepped back and she turned around, wondering why he had removed his hands. "Allie, can you do me a favor?" He asked her with a smile. She was puzzled, and he went on "Can you take that hat off? It is huge, and rather in the way!"

She looked at him, and reached up to pull out the pins so that she could take it off. As she was doing so, she asked "Rather in the way of you doing what?" He grinned, and said "I was going to kiss you, if you must know. I would be glad to kiss your neck too, but that high collar will prevent that." He paused, and then said "You wear too many clothes, Allie." Allie saw the look in his eyes, and said "I remember those occasions when I haven't, Pidge, and things got a little out of hand." She tilted her head and smiled at him as she said it.

When she got her hat off, Pidge saw that her hair was all pinned up, with some braids woven into the design. He wished it was loose, so that he could play with it, and told her that. She laughed and said "Just in case you have forgotten, I have spent the day making public rounds." He smiled and said "I can understand that, I guess." Allie said "You still haven't told me what this area is for!"

Pidge smiled and said, "My understanding, from Mrs. Patmore, who will serve us tea by the way, is that this was the nursery, and that bedroom over there was for the Nanny." He watched as she looked around, looked at him, and then blushed. Pidge said "I was wondering whether you were going to blush, when I told you!" Allie understood now why it was next to the master suite, so that the mother could be close to the baby. That thought, and Pidge standing there with an intent look, made her blush and smile too. He said "So you like the idea overall, even if you are little embarrassed about it?"

She was sure that the temperature must have risen at least twenty degrees in the room, she was so red. Allie managed to nod her head, while thinking about her and Pidge having babies. She remembered what her Father had told her too. She took a deep breath and said, "Why don't we go see downstairs?" Pidge walked over to her, and put his arms around her and asked "Do you like the idea Allie?"

Allie remembered what Pidge had told her once, about his birth mother giving him and Chip up for adoption. She knew why this was important to him, so she looked at him with a smile and said "Yes, Pidge, I think this is the perfect place for the nursery!" She reached up and kissed him very gently, and then he said in her ear "Thank you. Shall we go have tea?"

The downstairs was beautiful, with wood floors and either beautiful old carved paneling, or lovely wainscoting and plaster work. One of the wings was completely given over to an office, and the library, which was in the process of being put back together. Pidge told her that most of the books and drawings had been packed away before the war.

The other wing consisted of the formal dining room, and two reception rooms. The center part had a living room that opened on one side to a music room, and on the other side to a smaller eating area. They all overlooked a stone terrace, and all had French doors that opened out to it. The terrace was a huge half circle, and then dropped off to an expanse of grass that ran down to the river. Allie could see a dock down there, which needed to be rebuilt.

She was impressed with what good shape, overall, the house was in and asked Pidge "Did you do a lot of work already, or was it in good shape?" She knew that after the death of the last Duke, who left no heirs, the property and title had reverted to the Crown. Pidge said "They did a good job of packing it up before the war, and then it was somehow overlooked during the war years." She nodded her head, and told him about her family's old place, and how much she had always loved the tidewater area.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked her, and she nodded saying "Yes, it is cold!" Pidge said "That is why I'm here, because of the installation of the solar heating system. It is going well, so I will probably be back at the Castle in time for lunch tomorrow!" Allied smiled at that, and said "I'll be glad to have you back, but this house is beautiful!"

Just then Mrs. Patmore came in with a tea tray, and Pidge introduced her, and Mrs. Patmore curtseyed as she put the tray down. After she left, Allie poured tea for both of them, and handed Pidge the plate of food. She smiled and said "I see that Mrs. Patmore already knows that you like salmon sandwiches!" Whenever she and Pidge had tea at the Castle, the staff knew to put extra out for him.

They ate and chatted about what had been going on back at the Castle, while Pidge had been gone. After a bit, Pidge asked her "You really like the house? But you are a girl who owns a castle!" Allie looked at him and said "This is a home! The castle is a fishbowl!" Pidge looked over at her intently, and said "If I get the heat working, and some furniture in the bedroom upstairs, what would you think about spending our honeymoon here?"

Allie's mouth dropped open, and she looked over at him, wondering if she had heard right. She saw Pidge get down on his knee, and take her hand. He said "Allie, I want this to be our home! I know that we will have to be at the Castle too, but I want time with you, and our children here. I love you so much. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She started to shake, and he eyes filled with tears; she couldn't find her voice as the tears came down her cheeks. Pidge said "I hope those are tears of joy?" Allie smiled and threw her arms around him, saying "Yes, of course! Oh, Pidge!" She was still shaking at the thought of it all. "Pidge, I thought you were going to propose out by Green's den, on Friday!"

Pidge said "I just told you that to throw you off track!" They were sitting on the sofa, and he started kissing her, while she cuddled up next to him. When he broke it off, he said "I think this is from the same place that made the sofa in the basement of the Castle!" They both laughed at that, and Pidge said "I'll get some furniture for upstairs, but leave the decorating to you. I love what you did at the Castle!"

Allie gave him a sly look and said "I don't think we'll need much for the honeymoon!" Pidge, looking at her, said "You can really convince Fredericks to let us get married in six weeks?" She smiled and said "Absolutely!" Pidge said to her "I think I have forgotten something though." She looked at him questioningly.

He said "There is a tradition at New West Point, for the graduates, when they get engaged, is to give a miniature version of the class ring to their future wife. I had one made up for you, but if you would prefer something different I will understand, Allie." He took a gold ring from his pocket that was set with an emerald that had diamonds around it. She noticed that it was a feminine version of the ring that he, and the other pilots all wore but hers had the center stones.

She held her hand out, for him to put it on, saying "No, Pidge, this is perfect and I don't want anything else. I like the emerald. Is that for Green Lion?" He nodded his head, and slipped it on her finger; it fit perfectly! "How did you know what size?" She asked, as she admired it. He said "I'm not a genius for nothing!"

They walked out to the terrace, and down to the river, holding hands and chatting about plans for the house. When they got back to the front hall Allie said "I hate to leave, but I'm glad that you are coming back tomorrow!" Pidge said "We can tell everyone at lunch, but that means you can't wear the ring at the Castle until tomorrow." Allie looked down at it, and said "I understand, but I can hardly wait to show it to everyone."

"Pidge, I am going to tell Larmina when I get back, just because I'm going to want to tell someone!" Pidge laughed, and said "Not going to tell Lance, huh?" She tossed her head and said "He can find out at the same time as everyone else. But can we keep the details to ourselves?" She asked him. He said "That was my thought in doing it out here!" Pidge reached over, and started kissing her, while his hands explored her body. Allie was suddenly glad that there was no furniture upstairs; otherwise she would be too tempted not to go back until tomorrow, with him.


	57. Chapter 52

_The Week – Part Five_

Allura got back to the Castle shortly before dinner, so she figured she would have time to change and tell Larmina her news. The ring was in her pocket, and she touched it a lot. However, she almost let out of the bag, where she had been in the afternoon, to Dorcas. Her maid came in, to help her undress and said right away "Your Highness, where is your hat?"

Her eyes flew open, and she remembered exactly where her hat was! As she thought about the conversation that she and Pidge had had, in the nursery, her cheeks got rather pink. Dorcas was looking at her, waiting for an answer. Allura said "It was giving me a headache, so I took it off." Her maid said "Is it down in the car? I'll send for it." She said "Don't worry about it now Dorcas, it is almost dinner."

Dorcas, who had seen the Princess' cheeks turn pink, decided there was more to the story than Her Highness was telling. She had been surprised when she had received a message stating that Her Highness would not be back until just before dinner. The reason given was an extra engagement being added, but Dorcas was suspicious. The Princess' schedule was set months in advance, and an extra event had never been added at the last minute before. However, she didn't pursue it, being willing to bet that His Grace was somehow involved. She instead helped the Princess change out of her traveling clothes, into a pretty blue dress, for dinner.

Allura went over to Larmina's room, and knocked on the door. She heard Larmina talking, and Allura wondered who she was talking to. She hoped it wasn't one of the boys, sure that all three knew better than that. A voice said "Come In" so she walked in.

Larmina was sitting in bed, with a holoscreen up in front of her, which was transcribing what she was saying. She saw her Aunt and said "Hello Aunt Allura, how are you?" Allura smiled, and said "Well first off, how are you feeling?" Larmina smiled and said "Better, I've not thrown up for several hours now, and Nanny has said she'll bring me some broth in a bit. I'm going to kick Vince's butt for giving this to me!" They laughed at that comment.

"What are you transcribing?" Allura asked, looking at the holoscreen. Larmina brightened up and said "It's my memories of growing up in the Hill Country. Dean Locke said that once I get them down, he will help me edit them." She stopped, and then went on "After that is done, I wanted to take some of the stories from my Father's journals, and put it all together to make a record of what the Hill Country was like.

Allura looked at her niece in total surprise at that. Larmina had always thought that Dean Locke was the most boring person she had ever met, and as far as her doing something scholarly, not willingly! However, Allura said instead "What a great idea! So little is known about that area, and of course so much has been lost." She went over to the bed, sat down, and hugged her niece.

Larmina would have loved to have taken full credit, but she knew she couldn't. She said "Actually, it was Daniel's idea for me to do this." Now Allura was really blown away, as Daniel was less scholarly inclined then Larmina was. She said "Daniel suggested this to you?" Larmina smiled and said "I think he and Dean Locke have secretly bonded, and Daniel is more interested in Arusian history than he lets on!" That had them giggling!

"Do you think you will be able to join everyone by lunch tomorrow?" Allura asked her niece. Larmina looked at her Aunt and said "I would hope so! Why?" She noticed that he Aunt got a big grin on her face, as she said "Pidge and I are going to announce our engagement!" Larmina threw her arms around her Aunt, and said "I'm so happy for both of you!"

Allura laughed and said "I just wanted to tell you tonight, because I am so excited, and you are the only person I can tell!" Larmina hugged her Aunt even tighter, and was very touched that her Aunt had come to her. She said "I don't want to be Lance." That comment drew a giggle from both of them, and Larmina went on "But I thought you had been engaged for a while, and were just waiting until after Keith's party to announce. Well that is what Melinda thought, and Keith and Daniel agreed with her."

"Our engagement has really been the only subject of conversation around here?" Allura knew that Lance had nothing else to talk about, but hadn't realized the depth of everyone else's interest. Larmina looked at her kindly and said "Don't get mad at Melinda, Aunt Allura, she made the comment because Lance was going on about his betting pool. I don't think Melinda is very impressed with him!"

Allura laughed and said "Serves him right!" She stopped, and then said "I'm not going to give you all the details, of course, but Pidge surprised me at his house today, and proposed!" Larmina squealed, and said "How romantic! What is his house like?" Allura told her about it, and the tidewater area. Larmina could see the happiness surrounding her Aunt, rather like a gold halo.

Larmina said "I have to ask, did he have a ring?" Allura was finding it quite funny that Larmina, who professed to be totally ungirly and uninterested in romance, was enjoying all this talk. Allura pulled out the ring, and told her about the tradition of it. She put it on, and Larmina said "You must be dying that you can't wear it! It is beautiful! So all New West Point graduates do this?" Allura said "I guess it depends on the woman; Pidge did say I could do something different, but I love this. And the fact that he had it made for me."

She was looking at her Aunt, and was dazzled at how the formal, aloof Crown Princess could look so in love. Larmina told her Aunt "If you go down to dinner looking like you do now, the cat will be out of the bag." Allura looked at her, and said "What do you mean?" Larmina laughed and said "You are oozing happiness!" Her Aunt said "Well, I will think boring thoughts, maybe which would help! Oh, and if I promise you don't have to wear pink, will you be my Maid of Honor?" That drew another squeal from Larmina.

Lance was getting ready for dinner, and reviewing his new plan. After meeting Sophie earlier in the morning, he wanted more information about her. However, he ran into a wall right away. He realized that her name had never come up in any of the Castle gossip, so that meant she operated below the radar. Lance knew that if he tried to ask questions about her, it would come to her attention. He didn't want to put his foot in his mouth again, so that line of questioning would not work.

It had taken him until just before dinner, after looking at all the options, to realize that only two people could help him. Unfortunately, one of them was the person who he had been taunting for weeks and the other the object of speculation in his betting pool. He was also wondering why Allura had never told him how beautiful her social secretary was! He knew that she been working for Allura less than a year, and he had heard Allura talk to her a lot over the com link, but had never seen her in person.

Lance knew he would have to mend his fences with both Pidge and Allura, which could take a little while to accomplish. Because of his personality he was quite good at getting out of bad situations of his own making, but he knew that it was going to be harder this time. The tease had only started out in fun, but then he realized just how jealous of Pidge, having Allura, he really was.

Seeing them together had made him aware of just how deeply he cared for Allura. There was also the fact that his ego was hurt, having to take second place to Pidge. Lance decided that he needed a new interest, and Sophie would be it! He thought to himself _'I'll start tonight at dinner, with Allura!' _

By the time Allura got down to dinner, she hoped she was not, to quote Larmina _'oozing happiness!' _Her plan almost came undone, when she walked in the room, and saw Hunk. Pidge had said he wanted to tell his friend, and Allura understood that. However, Hunk was getting ready to give her a big grin, which might have given it away. Allura turned away from him, and went to talk to Coran about the days happenings.

Coran said to her "Did the day go well?" Allura smiled at him, and said "Yes, it did. There were a couple of surprises though." She waited for his reaction, and then realized that Lance was next to her. She groaned to herself saying _'oh, here we go!' _Lance however, completely missed his opening! Instead he said to Allura "Arus should be very proud of you, for all the work you do for it." Allura looked at him open mouthed!

Hunk came over, and smiled at everyone. He knew that he had almost given away the secret when she walked in, and he wanted to let her know that he wouldn't. He said "What has Lance said now?" Hunk was tired of Lance teasing Pidge, and even he knew what the cause was. Hunk thought about everything Pidge had put up with, between Keith, Lance, and the speculation by staff and media. He knew that Pidge must really love the Princess in an incredible way.

Lance said "I just made the comment that she works really hard! Look, she spent all day touring buildings and shaking hands; how fun can that be?" Andre called that dinner was ready, so no one pursued that remark, but Hunk and Allura wondered what was going on. By the time dinner was over, everyone else at the table, including Coran, was wondering what was going on with Lance.

He had spent all of dinner being charming, and well behaved. Lance told several funny stories about his older brother Roger, who had just finished opening a new factory on Debeham II. His Brother helped their Father with the family corporation, and while Lance was not involved in the day to day business, he always knew what was going on. At no time had Lance mentioned Pidge, or the engagement.

Allura had spent most of the meal wondering what Lance was up to, which gave her something to think about besides Pidge's ring in her pocket. She didn't want to let it out of her sight, and decided her pocket was the best place.

After dinner everyone mingled around, and Hunk finally had his opportunity to talk to her. "I'm sorry, Princess; I didn't mean to almost give it away earlier!" Hunk told her, with a rueful smile, and then said "I'm so happy for you!" Allura smiled at him, and said "Well you only have to keep it under wraps until tomorrow at lunch!" She then said "What is going on with Lance?" Hunk knew Lance very well, and he said "He is either up to a bigger tease, or he wants something!"


	58. Chapter 53

_The Announcement_

Pidge returned to the Castle about an hour before lunch. He had dropped off Allie's hat with Royce, sure that the man could figure out some way to get it back to her without arousing suspicion. Pidge knew he should go change first, but he wanted to see her too badly. After she had left the house, it had been so lonely!

When he arrived upstairs he saw Rigsby, and after indicating to him to whisper, he found out that Allie was in her study, and alone. He walked into the room, and took pleasure in closing the door behind him. _'Rigsby should be able to figure out what that means' _thought Pidge. Now that they were engaged things were going to be different.

Pidge saw her sitting at her desk, looking beautiful in a peach colored dress that was trimmed with cream colored ruffles at the neck and sleeves. He saw that the collar of the dress was heart shaped, which left her neck wonderfully exposed! Her hair was pulled up in the front, with her cornet, but the back was loose and curly; just as he liked.

Pidge watched as Allie, hearing the door shut, looked up. He loved the way her face lit up when she saw him! She jumped up from her desk, and came up to him, as he was walking up to her. He put his arms around her shoulders, and buried his head in her hair.

"I'm so glad your hair is not up today!" He said, as he felt her hands on his chest. Her hair smelled like flowers, and he took some of it in his hand, letting his fingers run through it. "You're back early!" Allie said, as she looked at him. Pidge reached over and started kissing her, as her arms wrapped around his chest. He pulled her very close, while his tongue reached into her mouth to find hers.

Allie wasn't sure how it happened, but the next thing she remembered she was on the sofa, being held tight in Pidge's arms. He was slowly kissing her neck, tracing slow patterns with his tongue. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the sensations he was creating in her body.

Allie felt her hands moving up and down his chest, feeling his warmth through his shirt. Pidge hoped her hands would do more exploring, as her touches were setting his body on fire. One of his hands was on her back, while the other was stroking her head and neck. It had been so hard yesterday, after she left, and now having her here with him stroked his desire.

She felt her body being pushed back into the sofa by Pidge, who was soon on top of her. He raised his head, and looked down at her. "I love you so much!" He said, and was all set to kiss her again, but Allie used her hands to stop him. Pidge's body was tight against hers, and she was aware of how well they fit together.

Allie didn't understand how her legs had slightly parted, making it easy for him to settle into her groin. The way his body felt on top of hers was undoing her self control; she had missed him so much, and now that he was here all she could think about was his touch and the ache in her core. So much of her wanted to submit to him, letting her body have what it wanted so badly. However, she knew that it would not be for the best. She also had another thought as she looked around the room.

"Pidge, I don't think the lock is set on that door" Allie said, suddenly remembering what had happened with Lance. Pidge looked at her, smiled a rueful smile, and said "That does seem to be a problem for us." He sat back up, and extended his hand to help her up. He had loved how she had looked, laying there with him, her blue eyes soft and wide. He was amazed at the level of desire that washed over his body as he was on top of her, and realized what would have happened if Allie had not stopped him.

Pidge said "Once we are married I am going to make love to you on this sofa!" Allie smiled, and said "As long as you set the lock on the door!" Pidge said "Actually, I was going to talk to you about some changes up here." She looked at him with interest, and said "Like what?" He said "I want to make sure all the doors have locks, and that the household staff doesn't have the security code to them." She nodded her head, and then he said "Since I'll be up here after we are married, we won't need the video surveillance in the halls, so I would like to take that out. We should be able to walk around as we please!"

He looked at her, and noticed that she was about to cry. He said "Allie, what's wrong?" She smiled and said "I'm just so happy to have you! I have hated having those cameras up here!" Pidge put his arms around her, and said "I will see to it that they are gone before we get back from our honeymoon. There is some other stuff, but we can talk about it later." He stopped, and then pulled back and said "Are you really sure that Fredericks will go along with your plan?"

Allie smiled and said "I am going to give him what he has wanted for the longest time!" She laughed, and then said "Oh, I have to tell you about Lance! I think he has lost his mind!" She proceeded to fill him in on what had happened at dinner last night, and Hunk's comment. After that they discussed what they were going to do at lunch.

While they were in the study, Coran had come, to review some documents with Allura. He was surprised when he got to the door, which was shut, but Rigsby was on duty. He looked over at the sentry and said "Is Her Highness not available?" Rigsby got a knowing look on his face, and said "His Grace went in there a while ago, and shut the door."

Coran, remembering that Pidge had been gone, and that Allura had invited him and Fredericks to lunch downstairs today, smiled. He said to Rigsby "I think there are going to be some changes coming our way." Rigsby nodded his head, as Coran turned and walked away.

When Allura arrived down stairs for lunch, everyone else was already there. She had the ring on, but wasn't flashing it around. She was surprised when Count Fredericks and Sophie arrived right behind her! She said "Sophie, I'm so glad you're joining us for lunch!" Sophie smiled and Count Fredericks said "I convinced her; she really needs to get out more!"

Lance was overjoyed when he saw that Sophie was here, so he walked over to her and said "Your Excellency, how nice of you to come to lunch with us peasants." He gave her a dazzling smile as he did his tease. Allura said "Lance, I didn't know that you knew Sophie." In fact, she was surprised that Sophie would have anything to do with Lance.

Sophie looked at him coolly, and said "I met the Commander when he was in Count Frederick's office yesterday." She stopped, and then smiled at Allura and said "The Count and I weren't sure if he was asking about your upcoming engagement, or your upcoming social engagements." Allura looked over at Lance, and with a sweet smile said "Lance, so nice of you to be interested." He was not going to let that one go unanswered, so he replied "The Dowager Countess was quite helpful!" He thought to himself _'what a maddening person!' _Little did he know Sophie was thinking the same thing about him.

Allura and Pidge exchanged looks as they watched Lance and Sophie. Count Fredericks was also watching with great interest. He had brought Sophie because he remembered her encounter with Commander McClain, and how interesting it had been! He was sure a follow-up would be even better!

As they sat down, Keith was mentally preparing himself for the announcement he was sure would happen. He knew that what Melinda said had made sense, about Pidge already proposing. They had certainly been going out long enough, as he knew very well. Keith also assumed that since Fredericks was letting Pidge escort Allura to events, the engagement was a sure thing. He reasoned that Allura and Pidge had decided to wait until after his party to announce. _'Now that Pidge was back from his house, and the fact that Coran, Fredericks, and this Sophie person were down here, well he could put two and two together.'_

Keith guessed that he should be grateful that they had waited until after his party to make the announcement. He happened to look over at one of the serving plates and noticed Allura's left hand. When he saw what was on it, his heart contracted so hard, his face showed the pain. Coran saw it, but didn't say anything.

Keith had hoped that when Pidge did propose, he wouldn't do the tradition of the miniature ring. He had consoled himself with the thought that it took several months to get one made, so that would not be an option. Seeing the ring now, confirmed for Keith just how long the relationship had been in place. It had obviously been serious for quite a while, and Pidge must have been sure of Allura saying yes. As he thought of all that time he had spent, trying to get back into Allura's good graces, he wanted to leave the table and go to his quarters. Instead, he went back to eating, and trying to listen to the conversation swirling around the table.

It was Lance who commented on the ring first, saying "Andre, I think we need some champagne!" He took Allura's left hand and held it up. He said to Pidge "Nice touch, giving her your miniature!" He told Allura "That is a very special ring." Pidge and Allura both thanked Lance, but were still puzzled by what was going on with him.

Everyone else started hugging them and giving them best wishes. When the champagne came, Allura even let Larmina, Vince, and Daniel have some. Daniel said to Allura and Pidge "Have you set a date yet?" Count Fredericks said "The wedding will take a lot of planning, and I won't be ready to set a date for at least a week."

Allura took Pidge's hand, and said to Fredericks "Actually, we want to get married soon, if possible in six weeks!" Count Fredericks opened his mouth, and just let it hang there. Coran said "Allura that is not going to happen!" Lance said "If you get married that quickly everyone is going to think you are pregnant! Are you?" Keith and Hunk both said "Lance, really!"

Lance said "Oh come on, you know that is what people will say." He stopped and turned to Sophie saying "Your Excellency, you know how people's minds work, right?" Everyone watched as Sophie struggled but finally said "I have to agree with Commander McClain. It would be unseemly!" Lance looked around the table "The Dowager Countess agrees with me." Sophie was not happy to be in agreement with Lance, and she thought_ 'if he calls me the Dowager Countess one more time I will deck him!'_

Allura said "On Arus a marriage is a sacrament, not an excuse for an overdone party! And no, I'm not pregnant!" Count Fredericks said "There is no way I can pull together a wedding in that short of time!" Allura smiled at him and said "You've been planning it since I was seventeen!" She took his arm, and said to him "Let's go over here and have a chat."

The rest of the party pretended to talk among themselves, while Allura talked to the Count. Hunk said to Pidge "I don't blame you for wanting to get out of the basement!" Hunk didn't understand what the big deal was, and if his buddy wanted to get married sooner, well that was fine. Larmina was telling the boys and Sophie that she was going to be Maid of Honor, while Sophie asked her what color her dress would be. Keith was just hoping lunch would end soon, so he could get out of here.

Suddenly Allura was back with the Count, who had a satisfied smile on his face; he said "Her Highness and I have had a nice talk, and she is correct about marriage being a sacrament. The religious component should not be forgotten in the midst of the wedding." Everyone was now looking at them, not believing the Count's change of opinion. He turned to Allura and said "If I may suggest, your Mother's birthday would have been in just a little over seven and half weeks. They symbolism of you getting married on your Mother's birthday would be very understandable."

Allura looked over at Pidge, who nodded his head while thinking_ 'seven and a half weeks is still better than six months!' _Both Allura and Fredericks wore pleased expressions, so Pidge knew that the thought of getting rid of the Archbishop was a bigger lure than how a quick wedding would look. He had not thought that people would think Allie was pregnant, but it didn't matter, since she wasn't.

Lance said in a low voice to Sophie "What do you think she has on the Count that he has agreed to this?" Sophie was all set to give him an indigent reply, but Lance said "Don't give me that! You are thinking the same thing I am!" Sophie had to admit that she was thinking that, which bothered her even more. It was unnerving that she and the Commander seemed to have the same thoughts about things! She was also having problems breathing when the Commander leaned over toward her.

Coran said "But what about your trip to earth in a couple of weeks?" Allura and the team were going to earth for Wade's trial. Allura said "It won't affect it. Count Fredericks can plan the whole thing here." She stopped, and then said "We can leave a couple of days early, so Larmina and I can do some shopping. Sophie, you need to come with us!"

Sophie looked surprised and said "I would love to. I've never been off Arus before." Count Fredericks said "The Ambassador was going to give a party in your honor, Your Highness. He can make it an engagement party!" Lance said "Don't forget, my parents have invited all of us to their country house one weekend!" He thought to himself_ 'how perfect that Sophie is coming too.' _Everyone was telling Sophie about earth.

Keith had been standing there, with a forced smile on his face. He had congratulated the couple, amazed that he could talk normally when he felt broken inside. Until Coran mentioned Wade's trial he had forgotten about the trip to earth. He hoped that by the time the trip came, all the attention over Allura and Pidge would have died down.

Hunk said to Lance "What about your betting pool?" Lance was now sorry he had ever started the whole thing. At the time it had seemed like a fun game. He remembered his Mother telling him once, that one day he would carry something too far. He saw how Sophie was looking at him, with contempt in her eyes. He knew a big gesture would be needed.

"I am shutting the pool down, and Allura." Lance turned to look at her, and went on "You may donate the money to any charity or charities of your choosing, and I will match the amount that is in there." As everyone looked at him in shock, he went "I need to apologize to Allura, Pidge, and Larmina. I got carried away with my teasing, and I know it was wrong of me. I hope you will forgive me."

Vince looked at Lance, and said "You're almost glowing!" Lance laughed at that, and Larmina came over and gave him a hug. Allura and Pidge were still looking with suspicion at him, while Coran said "Lance that is a very generous offer, to donate the money!"

Allura walked over to Lance and said "What is going on with you?" Lance smiled and said "I have seen the error of my ways." Lance walked over to Pidge and said "Are we good?" Pidge, by now knowing there must be something big Lance wanted, nodded his head and said "Lance, your timing is incredible."

Sophie was looking at Lance with great thought. She had been disgusted by the idea of the betting on when the proposal would take place. Now, hearing that Lance was apologizing, and donating that money and his to charity made her wonder about him even more.

While everyone else celebrated, Coran got Fredericks alone and said to him "Why are you going along with this?" Fredericks smiled a Cheshire cat smile and said "I do not see a problem with the Princess wanting to get married on her Mother's Birthday." Coran said "There is more to this than you are telling me." Fredericks smiled and said "Wasn't the goal of your plan to get Her Highness married? This will accomplish it." Coran decided his second task would be to find out how Allura the Count to agree to a quick marriage. He had to take care of something else first.


	59. Chapter 54

_**Author's Note: This is the second chapter I am posting today. I want to move the story along, and have a busy weekend ahead of me. I hope that you all are enjoying the story, and would really appreciate any comments or feedback you might have!**_

_**Engagement Conversations**_

It was later in the afternoon, after lunch, and Coran was heading was heading down to Keith's office to talk to him; he felt like he owed the young man that. He had seen the spasm of pain that crossed Keith's face when he saw the ring on Allura's hand. Coran knew that Keith, as well as the other pilots, had graduated from New West Point, so the ring would have special significance. Up until he saw Keith's face, Coran had been able to rationalize what he had done. Now he hoped that he could at least make Keith understand why he'd done it.

He knocked on the door of Keith's office, which was closed, and a voice said "Come In." Coran walked in, and smiled at Keith who didn't return the smile. Instead he said "Hello Coran, can I help you with something?" Keith was in fact surprised that Coran had the nerve to come down to see him. He was still very angry at how Coran had manipulated him into helping Pidge with Allura.

Coran looked at the young man, and for one of the few times in his long career, he felt bad about the fallout from his actions. He liked Keith, and respected him as both a soldier and a man, and knew that he had treated him badly. Coran said "I came down because I feel that I need to clear the air." He stopped, and waited to see what Keith was going to say.

"Let me see, the last time you came down to talk to me, it was to get my ok for Pidge to go romance Allura in the Dry Valleys." He said with a bitter note, and then continued "Are you concerned I won't give him time off for his honeymoon? Don't worry about that."

"Keith, I understand why you feel like you do, and it is justified." Keith looked at him, and he went on "I want to tell you why I did it. It probably won't make you feel better, but I want you to know I was not trying to be malicious to you." Keith snorted, but said "If it will make you feel better, go ahead!"

Coran took a deep breath, and said "You have to understand that my duty and I know that you understand the concept of duty, is to secure the throne for Allura. In order for that to happen, she has to be married by her twenty-fifth birthday. You have always known that, right?" Keith nodded his head, being well aware of the laws of succession.

"I have, since she was sixteen, been trying to find a suitable husband for her. She is not one of your earth girls that can go live with a man, or marry just for love. She is aware of this, and as much as I love her like a daughter and would not wish a loveless marriage on her that is what her life is. The best hope I had was that I would find someone that she would come to respect and like." Coran was hoping he was explaining it right.

He went on "Unfortunately, war interfered with my efforts to find a suitable candidate. Once peace had been declared, there weren't that many princes or even nobles left for me to work with. After the debacle with Prince Cassius, I didn't know what I was going to do."

Coran looked at Keith, wondering if he was getting any of this, but he went on "At the court ball I watched her dance with Pidge, and saw two people who looked very happy. Keith, it had been a while since I had seen Allura look that happy, as happy as she was with Pidge. I remembered all the work they had done together, the good times that they had together, and the laughter. Pidge always made her laugh."

Keith thought about that, and knew what Coran was saying was true. He had never had that kind of relationship with Allura. Coran said "I knew that Pidge was Arusian, was religious, loved Arus, and that he had spent an inordinate amount of time rebuilding the Kingdom." He went on "I decided to see if that was enough to launch a romance. However, I needed them somewhere that they would have privacy to be together. The Castle is not exactly the place for that!"

"So you needed to get Pidge away from Voltron Force, so he could concentrate on Allura." Keith said, wishing Coran had never started this conversation. Coran sighed, and said "Keith, all I did was let them spend time together! I didn't put any ideas in their heads; I sat back and waited to see if Mother Nature would take its course."

Coran gave Keith a direct look and said "Keith, I would never have done it if I thought you were in love with her. However, you had been back for over six months, and had not made a move! I figured that after being gone for five years, you weren't interested in her anymore!" Keith didn't want to be reminded of how he had so bungled the situation, or as Lance would say _'you can fuck up a relationship better than anyone I've ever known.' _

Keith decided to ask about something that he had always wondered about. He said to Coran "If I had pursued Allura, and she fell in love with me, would you have been as happy about that as you are about Pidge?" Coran didn't say anything for a bit, and then said "Keith, I like and admire you. If Allura had fallen in love with you, I would not have stopped it." Keith heard something in the older man's voice, so he said "But?"

"Keith, I would have had concerns about you. My biggest one being is that while you would love Allura, you would come to resent Arus." Coran stopped, hoping that he was getting his point across. Keith got a sad look on his face, and said "Lance told me pretty much the same thing!" Coran looked with interest and said "Really?"

"Lance said that Allura had told him once that she would never find love, because Arus always had to come first." Keith said. Coran said to him "I hope that at some point in the future you will be happy for her, that she has found someone who loves her and Arus. I'm sorry Keith." Coran excused himself and left the office.

After he was gone Keith sat at his desk, and stared at the wall, feeling an enormous amount of sadness in his heart. He was still struggling with the hurt from Allura's comment, _'you broke my heart and my trust'_. Now, hearing Coran say the same thing about him and Allura that Lance had said, he wondered how many other people had seen what he couldn't. Keith now started to feel like a fool.

Allura and Pidge were sitting in Count Frederick's office, and she knew that Pidge was getting restless. The Count wanted to go over minute details, which Pidge could have cared less about. His break came when Fredericks had to leave the room to get something. Allie said to him "If you want to leave now, I'll make an excuse for you." Pidge smiled at her, glad she understood; he said "I trust you to keep him on track."

One thing concerned Pidge though, so he said "Allie, are you ok with the quick wedding? I didn't think that people would assume that you were pregnant!" She laughed and said "Eventually they will figure out that I'm not. I would be more concerned about having to wait six months to get married." Allie gave him an intent look and said "I probably would be pregnant, which would be awkward!"

Pidge knew where she was coming from with that comment. He looked at her soft blue eyes, and remembered how they had looked at him when she was beneath him on the sofa earlier. He gave her a tender smile and said "Allie I love you very much!" She reached over and kissed him, and then said "I love you too! Now, get out of here while you can!"

That evening Pidge was trying to catch up on his work. He knew that now that the engagement had been announced he would get some peace. Coran was going to formally announce it tomorrow, with a picture of him and Allie. He was glad that Coran did not believe in Allie doing interviews, so it let him off the hook too. Pidge had several things he wanted to get done before the trip to earth.

He was also working on the Fourth Quadrant data, as there was something about it that bothered him. Each set of fresh data that they had received had the same anomalies in it. Pidge was sure there was something going on there. He was running another scan on it when Lance came into the alcove to see him.

Lance smiled at him, and said "Do you have a couple of minutes?" Pidge looked at him, knowing he was finally going to find out what Lance wanted. "Sure, pull up a stool." He said, indicating one over there in the corner. "Are you still looking at that data?" Lance asked him with frown. "Yes and no. This is new data, but it has the same stuff as the other." Pidge said, and going on "There is something not right, but I can't figure out what."

"Well, maybe you could help me figure something out?" Lance asked him. Pidge looked at Lance and said "What do you want?" Lance said "What do you mean Pidge?" He sighed and said "You spent weeks teasing me about proposing, you ran a betting pool that would have made Las Vegas proud, and then suddenly you turn into Mr. Humanitarian!"

Pidge waited to see Lance's reaction to that one. Lance said "I am really sorry for all that. It started out as one of my teases, but then it got out of hand. My Mother warned me that one day I would take something too far!" Pidge knew Lance's Mother, a beautiful woman who kept her high spirited husband and three sons in line. He was really wondering what was going on now, if Lance was bringing his Mother into the conversation.

Lance decided to get to the point, and said "What do you know about Sophie?" Pidge looked at him in surprise! He laughed and told Lance "Give it up right now! That train will go nowhere!" Lance looked shocked and said "I know she is a widow. Is she seeing someone?" Pidge realized that Lance wasn't getting it.

He said "Sophie is a widow, and no she is not seeing anyone. She is straight laced, high minded, and very devout. And she knows all about you." Lance was not expecting that. He said "She doesn't like me? But she just barely met me!" Pidge smiled and said "She is good friends with the Princess, and your antics are not unknown on the third floor."

Lance shrugged his shoulders and said "Well, I can overcome that! Women secretly love bad boys!" Pidge looked at him in disbelief. Lance saw that and said "All women want to reform a man, and I could give her a lot to work with. So tell me about her." Pidge realized that Lance was sure that no woman could refuse him. He decided it might be fun to see Sophie put him in his place.

Pidge said "Well she is a widow, as you know; her husband was killed at the battle of Merkos VII." Pidge stopped, and then said "I'm surprised that you didn't ask her for information on him. You taught his battle strategy to your students at the Academy." He waited to see if Lance would make the connection.

Lance said "What do you mean I taught her husband's battle strategies?" Pidge said "Her husband was Fleet Admiral Hugh Stratton." He saw the shocked look at Lance's face, and he said "I don't think so Pidge! The Admiral was in his sixties when he died, and I'm sure Sophie is not much older than Allura." Pidge decided to tell Lance the story, so at least he knew what he was getting into.

"The Admiral was in fact the Earl of Grantham, a widower with two grown sons. Both of his sons were killed within days of each other, and no one was left to inherit the title." Pidge stopped, to see if Lance was paying attention; he went on "The Admiral decided he needed to marry again, someone young enough to bear more children." Lance said in a disgusted tone "He went looking for a brood mare?"

Pidge said "Sophie comes from a noble family, and she was one of ten, which in the Admiral's mind meant that she would be fertile. She was also beautiful, and seventeen; or maybe not even seventeen. He approached her parents who were delighted that their daughter could make such a good marriage." Lance was appalled at this.

"Her parents married her off to someone almost fifty years older than she was?" Lance asked. Pidge nodded his head and said "They got married, and before they had been married for a week the Admiral was called back to the war. He died a hero in the battle, leaving Sophie bitter and alone. And no, he had not managed to conceive an heir before he left."

Lance could not imagine putting a woman in that situation! He now understood why she had grimaced when he made remarks about 'the dowager countess.' He said "I have put my foot in my mouth with her on several occasions!" Pidge said "Well, at least she knows from the get go that at times you are an ass!" Lance brightened up at that thought and said "Yes, that is true. And she is still talking to me! I need to do something nice for Allura, for inviting Sophie on the trip. My Mother will adore her!"

"Lance, I think you are getting ahead of yourself here." Pidge said, shaking his head. _'Only Lance would assume that Sophie was going to fall for him!'_ Pidge thought to himself, looking forward to the show that was going to come.


	60. Chapter 55

_**Author's Note: I would like to welcome Serenimon02 to our readers' community. Glad you like the story!**_

_**Castle Visits**_

The next morning Allura was in her study, waiting for Pidge to return from flying. He had said that he wanted to talk to her about some Castle stuff. She was scrolling through the news feeds while waiting for him, looking at all the coverage about the engagement. The formal announcement had gone out earlier, and judging by the amount of coverage it was getting, there was nothing else happening in the galaxy!

She heard Rigsby say "Hello Your Grace, Her Highness is inside." Pidge walked in, shut the door, and saw her smile as she raised her head. "You look very pretty this morning, Allie." Pidge said, as he came over and kissed her. She was wearing a dress with a pale pink top that had a soft sheen to it, with a scoop neck and ¾ length sleeves. The skirt of the dress was in the same type of fabric, but a plaid of the soft pink, soft blue, and ivory. There was a sash of the same fabric around her waist, with a bow tied to the side with the streamers hanging down. Her hair was in his favorite style, and he loved how the gold strands looked against the pink.

"You look like a present!" He told her, as he lightly stroked the side of her neck. Pidge ran a finger along the base of her neck, underneath the string of pearls that she wore. It was a single strand, but each pearl was the size of a giant marble and their creaminess echoed her skin. Allie felt his finger move to the back of her neck, leaving tingles along the way. When he started stroking the nape of her neck, under her hair, Allie had hard time breathing.

Allie looked up at him, and said teasingly "I am your present." Pidge, looking at her, all pink, white and blue suddenly wanted very badly to unwrap his gift. She saw the look in his eyes and said "Just remember, seven and a half weeks!" Pidge sighed, and removing his hand said "Don't worry, I'm counting every hour!"

"What did you want to talk about Pidge?" She asked him, and then said "Have you seen the coverage of the announcement?" Pidge shook his head and said "Allie, I quit watching the news feeds after we went public. Explain to me how all of a sudden, there is nothing else going on in the galaxy but our relationship?" Allie laughed and said "Just be glad we don't have to do some awful interview, and be asked personal questions!"

Pidge smiled at her, and agreed about the interview part. He said "I was thinking that we could look at some of the bedrooms up here." He waited to see what her reaction would be. She looked at him and said "I guess so, but why do you want to do that?" Pidge had given this some thought, and he hoped she would understand his request.

"Allie, I love you, as you know, but I don't want to move into your room. I think we need to start out somewhere that is ours from the beginning." Pidge said slowly, and watched as she thought about what he was saying. "Why don't we go do that now, but I think I know the one that you will like!" In truth, she completely understood where he was coming from with his request. She wasn't a girl anymore, but a woman who was going to be a wife. Allie didn't want to start her married life in her old room.

They went out of the study, and after turning the corner, entered the family side of the floor. They walked down the hall to the very end, where there were two double doors decorated with ornate metal handles. The handles were only decorative, as access was done by a control panel hidden by some carving. Allie moved the carving, and punched in a code that opened the doors. Pidge watched, and then asked "What is the code?" He knew that with his security clearance he could override it, but he was curious anyway. She looked over at him and said "My Mother's birthday!" The both laughed at that.

They walked into a large, rectangular, sunny room that sat at the edge of the Castle. Along the outer wall was a row of tall French panel windows; with the middle ones opening outside to a balcony. At one of the narrow ends of the room was a sitting area that had a pushed out bay window that he could see the lake from.

On the floor was an oriental style rug done in cream, soft olive green, soft blue, with designs in brown, gold, and a darker green. The drapes and the bedding all picked up those colors, giving the room a soft comforting feel. The walls were painted in the same soft olive green, and decorated with plasterwork that echoed the design in the rug. The furniture was a dark wood, with curves and minimal carving.

Pidge looked at Allie and said "It's perfect! How did you know?" He was amazed at the room, and how beautifully it was decorated. He had assumed that they would probably have to knock down a wall and combine two bedrooms together, to get what he wanted. She took his hand and showed him around the bathroom and the dressing rooms with closets.

"At one point this was, my parents' room, but when I redid it, the room had sat empty for quite a while. Its formal name is the 'Overlook Room'. Allie looked at him, glad that he liked the room. She watched as Pidge walked over to the control panel by the door, and set the lock. Allie felt her heart beat faster, as her breath got very shallow.

Pidge had been aware, as they walked down the hall that it was deserted. Royce had told him that the servants were all at a meeting that Mrs. Serokis had called, while the video feed was offline due to a systems check. He had not had any time alone with Allie since that short interlude in Fredericks' office yesterday. And it had been too short!

He walked over to the bed, and sat down, taking off his boots. He then sat back against the pillows, and stretched out his legs. Looking over her he said "In your bed, I'm guessing you have a big bed in your room, what side you sleep on?" Allie looked at him, not understanding what he was asking. She was trying not to think about him stretched out on the bed, and the thought that she would be sharing that bed with him.

"What side of the bed, or does it matter? You see, to me it doesn't because my bed right now is rather small. I just figured that if you were used to one side, you should have it." Pidge said matter of factly, as if he was explaining a math problem. Allie had been intrigued to watch him take his boots off, and settle on the bed. It struck her as very intimate, which was not helping her breathing or heart beating.

"Let me see." She said, looking at the bed, and thinking about her room. "I usually sleep on the right side of the bed." Allie managed to say. Pidge looked at her, knowing perfectly well what was going on with her. He said "Don't you want to come see if the mattress is comfortable? If it has not been used, it might have gotten lumpy, and we'll need a new one." Allie thought that Pidge made it sound like the most ordinary thing in the world.

He had moved from the right side to the left side, so she walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. She took her shoes off, put them next to his, suddenly feeling a little shy. Allie tried to move up to the pillows, to stretch her legs out, but found herself slipping instead. She hadn't realized that her silk skirt would slide on the silk bedding.

Pidge saw what was happening and reached over, putting his arms around her shoulders. Allie naturally put her arms around his chest, and he pulled her in close against his body. She snuggled up next to him and nuzzled into his neck.

Pidge closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations that Allie was causing with her nuzzling. He loved it when she did that, and was always amazed at how she could get his body to react like she did. Pidge knew he did the same thing to her, and that secret knowledge, what they did to each other, was his best prize. Knowledge had always been a prize to be achieved to Pidge, but this secret knowledge was the best of all.

She had gotten enough of his scent, and was now resting her head on his chest, while he played with her hair. He said "I think this is perfect!" Pidge looked around the room, at the sun coming in through the windows, and the view of the lake. He thought about his room downstairs, how dark, small, and lonely it was. Lying on the bed with her, knowing this was going to be their room, and they would be together all the time, he almost couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"I think that seven and a half weeks is too long!" Pidge said to her, moving slightly so he was further back against the pillows. Allie felt his body shift, and realized that her body moved with his, without a second thought. She was still surprised at how her body just naturally reacted to his, and how wonderful it was to be next to him.

"We are just lucky that Fredericks wants the Archbishop gone as badly as he does. If not, we would be looking at months of engagement preparations!" She giggled as she burrowed into his chest. Pidge had a thought, and asked her "How is he going to pull it off?" Allie said "He has been planning it since I was seventeen, as you know!"

Pidge nodded his head, and she went on "His original concept was a grand galaxy event, but he has redone it as an Arusian religious event." Pidge laughed and said "I don't care what he does with it, I just want us married!"

She laughed and said "Oh, really Pidge? And why would that be?" Pidge pulled her closer against him and said into her ear "After we are married the ground rules are going out the window!" Allie realized that she was full against, and his breath on her ear was making her breathless. "Just as long as you remember that until the wedding, they are in place!" She told him sternly. Pidge said to her "Don't worry Allie; I'm just going to hold you now, nothing else." She took a deep breath, and was able to relax, and enjoy the experience of him holding her.

"Just so you know, the servants are all being lectured by Mrs. Serokis, and the video feed is offline due to some systems work. We don't have to worry about anyone speculating on what we are doing in here!" Pidge felt the difference in her, and smiled. He loved her, and wanted to do the right thing by her. _'However this was nice'_ he thought, holding her and not having to worry about someone coming in. After the experience with Lance he was a firm believer in locking the door!

The thought of Lance reminded Pidge what he had wanted to tell her, so he said "I know why Lance changed his tune so fast." Allie said "Is it good?" He replied "Oh, it is better than good. It is almost unbelievable!" He went on "Lance wanted information about Sophie!"

Allie raised her head to look at Pidge, and then snuggled back against him, saying "Really, he is interested in Sophie? I don't think she likes him too much! And he is certainly not her type." Pidge said "Well, I tried to tell him that, but he didn't buy it. He says that she already knows he can be an ass, but is still talking to him. He also said that women like to reform bad boys, and he will give her a lot to work with!" They both giggled at that!

"Did you tell him about her husband?" Allie asked Pidge. He said "I felt like I should, especially since Lance was an admirer of the late Admiral, and taught his battle strategies at the Academy." She thought about that for a bit, and then said "This is going to be interesting to watch!" As they were laughing at that, Pidge's Voltcom went off.

She moved out of Pidge's arms, and went to sit on the edge of the bed. She would have preferred to have stayed with him, but didn't want to be seen by whoever was calling. Pidge smiled over at her as he answered the call. It turned out to be Hunk, who needed his help with something. After the call was done, Allie said "Its fine, I've got to go teach the cadets' lesson anyway."

After Pidge had put his boots back on, they walked over to the door. He reached down and kissed her very slowly, letting his tongue gently meet hers then intertwine. Allie still didn't understand why, but when he did things slow, they were so much more intense than when he did them fast. She melted into his body, feeling him move against her. The only thing she could think of was _'thank goodness he didn't do this on the bed.' _

Pidge released her, and took a deep breath. He said "It is going to be a long seven and a half weeks!" She smiled and said "It is still better than six months!"

That evening Hunk went to the Rec Room, where he knew the cadets were. He was hoping to talk to Daniel about his sisters. Hunk needed a date for the party at the Arusian Embassy in two weeks. He had already talked to his Mother, who had been invited, along with two of his brothers. Hunk knew that the Princess was not available anymore, but going with one of Daniel's sisters would be pretty good. He got very tired of being looked down on by his family.

Daniel, Vince, and Larmina were all sitting around the table in front of the huge monitor. Larmina had various pictures of fabric and furniture up, doing mock ups in a holographic room. Vince was giving his opinions, while Daniel was thinking some private thoughts about Larmina. He wished she wasn't fifteen, he wondered if she had any kinds of feelings for him, and he wondered if Vince had feelings for her.

Daniel had studied Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge for years; they had always been his idols! These last couple of weeks, having to watch Keith putting on a good face about Pidge and the Princess, made him realize that his favorite tactic – being fast – was always best. He thought it privately funny that Keith and Lance, in spite of how macho they came across had been beaten to the finish line by Pidge.

He had been surprised to see how much of a man Pidge really was. Not only had Pidge gotten Larmina to quit beating him up, just by telling her to, but thinking about how the Princess had come to apologize to him, well it had given Daniel a lot to think about. He didn't want to take advantage of Larmina, but he didn't want to lose his opportunity. Hunk's arrival was a nice change of topic.

After Hunk had said hello, he got down to what he had come for. Daniel said "I'm sure Melissa would go with you. I was going to see if Keith wanted to go with Melinda, they did hit it off well." Vince said "Do you think he will even go to the party?" Larmina said "He really has to! All of us will go, and it would look odd if he doesn't. People are talking enough already, and it would only give them more to speculate about."

Daniel said "That is true, poor guy! Did you see how he looked when he saw the Princess' ring? Painful!" Larmina said "Why did that bother him so much? My Aunt said that it was tradition for New West Point graduates, and he needed to give her some type of ring!"

Hunk gave them a sad smile and said "The thing about those rings, they are custom made, and have to be ordered several months in advance. Keith knows that, so it meant that Pidge had already planned, months ago, to ask the Princess to marry him, and he must of have been sure that the answer would be yes."

Vince said "Ouch! Keith was spending all that time, after she had been kidnapped, trying to get on good terms with her." Hunk said "He should have said something as soon as he got back! The direct approach is always best!"

Daniel thought about that remark and his thoughts of earlier. He said to Hunk "You're in the wedding right?" Hunk said "Yes, Chip is Best Man, and I'm a Groomsman, whatever that means! Lance and I are also going to do the bachelor party!" Daniel said "Vince and I can come, right?" Hunk laughed and said "Sure, you're old enough, or almost old enough!" The boys remembered the after party that Lance had done, when Pidge got his Dukedom, and smiled.

Larmina said "Well, I'm the Maid of Honor, and Pidge's sister Emma is a bridesmaid. There are two flower girls, daughters of the Fitzpatricks." Hunk said "I know them. Pidge is good friends with them." Larmina said "I guess that my Aunt knows them too. She and Pidge went to plays and did stuff with them. Daniel said "Well, you are going to have to throw some kind of hen party the night before, for the Princess."

"What is a hen party?" Larmina asked, being pretty sure her Aunt would not want live chickens! Daniel said "It was what the women do the night before the wedding, while the guys are out giving the groom one last good time!" Vince got a shocked look on his face and said "Daniel, really!" Larmina just laughed and said "I am pretty sure that Pidge's good times will start after they are married!"

Hunk decided to change the subject, not being comfortable with Larmina making a remark like that. He said "Everyone is wondering what made Count Fredericks change his mind about the wedding date." Larmina said "I know the answer to that one!"

Daniel sighed and said "Says she who spies and eavesdrops!" He was disappointed, because he had hoped after their conversation several days ago, she would have quit. Larmina got very indigent and said "I did not spy or eavesdrop! My Aunt told me, when we were talking about the wedding!" Daniel now felt bad that he had thought she had reverted to her old ways, and told her as much.

Larmina said "I remember our conversation, and I will have you know that I have not listened in on anyone since we talked!" Vince for some reason he didn't quite understand, was displeased to learn that Daniel and Larmina had been having private talks.

Daniel said "Ok then, tell us how the Princess did it." Larmina said "She got the old Archbishop to retire!" She stopped, and then said "That is why we all have to go to Church this Sunday! The new Archbishop is being installed, and then Count Fredericks is doing a brunch party afterwards."

Hunk said "Why does the Count care about the Archbishop?" Daniel and Vince nodded their heads in agreement. Larmina said "The old Archbishop hated the Count, and went out his way to make his life miserable." Vince said "Why? Isn't he supposed to be above all that?"

Larmina said "I need to get the details from Andre, but the gist of it is that they had some kind of falling out over my Father's funeral." Daniel said "That was years ago, and he was still holding a grudge?" She went on "My Grandfather sided with the Count, which made the Archbishop angry. Anyway, my Aunt told the Count that if he agreed to the wedding date, she would get the old Archbishop to retire."

Vince said "Quite frankly, he probably should have retired a long time ago. That service on Remembrance Day made no sense! Hunk said "So the Count gets rid of his nemesis fine, but why is he doing a big brunch for the new Archbishop? To get in good with him?"

She laughed and said "The new Archbishop is the Count's nephew!" They all laughed at that one. Hunk then pointed at the hologram that Larmina had up and said "Are you redoing your room?" She smiled and said "I'm getting my Aunt's old room! It is larger, with a bathroom, and a balcony. She said that I could decorate it anyway I wanted."

Hunk said "What is your Aunt going to do?" Larmina said "She and Pidge are going to move into the Overlook Room at the end of the hall. It is gorgeous!"

Keith had been walking down to the Rec Room, after working out and a shower. He knew that Pidge and Allura were off at an engagement party the Diplomatic Corps was given them. All the Voltron pilots had been invited, but Keith had declined. He didn't want to have to stand while everyone congratulated Pidge and Allura, and sent him pitying looks. He could hardly wait to get to earth, where he, Pidge, and Allura were not the main subject of conversation.

He knew that Lance had gone to the party, partly because Lance never missed a party, and because of the 'Sophie person' as Keith referred to her. Keith had gathered that she was a Countess, and did stuff for Allura. It was apparent that she didn't like Lance too much, but he knew not to put too much stock in that. Having seen Lance in action over the years, he was pretty sure that Lance would get around that.

Keith was just about to enter the Rec Room when he heard Larmina say "I'm getting my Aunt's old room! It is larger and has a balcony. She said that I could decorate it anyway I wanted." He stopped, knowing he really shouldn't listen in, but not being able to help himself.

He then heard Hunk say "What is your Aunt going to do?" Keith now was sure he would walk away, but couldn't get his feet to move. He heard Larmina's reply "She and Pidge are going to move into the Overlook Room at the end of the hall. It is gorgeous!" Keith realized that he couldn't do this anymore, pretend like he didn't care. He felt the tears well up in his eyes, and he barely made it to his quarters. He locked the door and lying down on the bed, started to cry, and couldn't stop.


	61. Chapter 56

_**Keith**_

He made it to his room, locked the door, and then the tears came. He couldn't even think of the last time, if ever, that he had cried. He lay down on his bed, and hid his face in the pillow. Keith was at the end of his rope, and the ring had been the final blow. He truly felt like he was doing well with the situation, trying to understand how it had happened, and trying to be happy for Allura.

He thought about what Coran had told him, about why he done what he had with Pidge. Keith understood, on an intellectual level, Coran's reasoning. He remembered Lance telling him that Coran had a reputation for being clever, and he could see how clever it was of Coran. Keith himself had seen, time and time again, how well Allura and Pidge worked together. It didn't hurt that they were obviously in love with each other. That was the part that hurt Keith.

Keith had replayed, in his mind, again and again, hearing Allura tell him that he broke her heart and her trust. He thought about everything he had done in his life, always with an obligation of duty and honor. Those were part of the code at both the Academy, and Galaxy Garrison, and when he had taken his oaths he had taken those to heart.

Seeing that ring yesterday, knowing it stood for those values, but knowing he had not been the one to give it to her, had torn at his heart worse than anything else had. Now, hearing Larmina's comment about the room, all the pain that he had been suppressing came surging up, snapping his control.

Pidge had stood by her, and had given her that ring. He knew that it had been ordered quite a while ago, so Pidge must have been sure that Allura would say yes. _'And why wouldn't she say yes'_, thought Keith, _'to the man who rebuilt her kingdom and had never betrayed her trust'_. Keith thought about the missed opportunities he would never get back, because of the decision he made.

The decision that broke Allura's heart and trust! Keith felt like everything he had done in his life was for naught. All the decisions he had ever made, all of which he had been sure were the correct ones, no longer felt that way._ 'Who knew that by choosing Black Lion I would lose Allura'_ he asked himself now.

His tears increased as he thought about Allura and Pidge in the 'Overlook Room', whatever that was! He remembered watching them at his party, how she cuddled up to Pidge, and then he said something that made her smile and blush. He had wanted that kind of intimacy with her, and now having to think about her and Pidge sharing a bed together, every night, was just too much.

Keith cried until he fell asleep, whenever that was. The next thing he remembered was waking up at around 1:00am, feeling like hell. It took him a bit to remember what had happened, and then he felt waves of nausea and pain flood his body. He managed to get to the bathroom, and try to throw up, but there wasn't anything to throw up; he had not eaten dinner. He went back to his room, and sent Lance a quick message, pleading the stomach flu, and asking him to take over tomorrow.

He was in no shape to face anyone right now, or to put on a happy face and pretend everything was fine. It wasn't fine, and wasn't going to be fine for a long time! Keith realized that he was stuck here on Arus, because of Voltron. He wasn't going to turn his back on his responsibilities, but he didn't know how he was going to be able to look at Allura ever again.

Once again the thought of her sharing a bed with Pidge made him feel sick, and he couldn't imagine watching them come into breakfast together, after having made love all night. Keith thought for a moment that maybe she wouldn't come down, but he knew better. He still needed her to run training, and knew that he couldn't ban her from the table.

Dealing with Pidge was not going to be much better either, he thought. Pidge already wore the satisfied air of a man that the world was being kind to. Keith thought about the pleased expression Pidge seemed to have all the time. _'Hell, he has Allura in love with him, and all of Arus thinks he is wonderful'_ Keith thought bitterly. Keith couldn't imagine what Pidge would look like after he had made love with Allura. _'Knowing the great genius, he will probably be good at that too'_ Keith thought angrily.

Keith fell back asleep, and when he woke again he was at King Alfor's tomb! He looked around, wondering how he had gotten here; he wasn't a sleep walker! He looked up and saw the vision of King Alfor standing above him, in full regalia looking like his portrait. He thought to himself _'if I was going to have to come back from the dead, I would want more comfortable clothes!' _

Keith was surprised when the King laughed and said "I agree with you, Keith! However, I am stuck with what they buried me in!" Keith knew that Allura talked to her Father a lot, but never quite knew what to make of it. He said to the vision "Did Count Fredericks choose your outfit?" That made King Alfor laugh; he said "Yes, you know the Count!"

At the back of Keith's mind he was trying to decide if he should address him as Your Majesty or not. Deciding to be on the safe side, he said "Your Majesty, how do you know my name?" The vision smiled at him and said "You are the Black Lion pilot, and the man that had his heart broken by my daughter." Keith looked sad, and said "The correct school of thought is that I did it to myself, and isn't it wonderful that she has someone she has things in common with, and makes her happy!"

King Alfor said "That is not entirely true. My Daughter should have dealt with the situation much sooner than she did. By the way, you can thank your friend Pidge for fact that she finally did." Keith looked over and said "Well with friends like that, I don't need enemies." The older man looked at Keith and said "I am probably telling tales out of school, but I think it is important that you know the story."

Keith looked at the vision, and the King said "Pidge saw how much you were hurting, and how unfair it was to you, to keep the relationship a secret. My Daughter wanted to wait until after your birthday." Keith said "A choice between a broken heart before my birthday, as opposed to a broken heart after my birthday. Wow, wonderful options!"

"Keith, you already feel like a fool. How do you think you would have felt finding out later?" The vision said, and Keith gave that some thought, and then said "Pidge forced Allura to tell me? As if! No offense Your Majesty, but your daughter is very stubborn!" The King laughed and said "She is very stubborn, but she is also very much in love. Love does amazing things!"

"Sure, when it is not ruining people's lives!" Keith exclaimed. The King said "Keith, it might have worked with you two, but you would have cheated yourself out of a great future." Keith looked at him, and said "What do you mean?" The vision said "My Daughter was never your destiny; but she came into your life for a reason. A big part of our lives is to learn certain lessons. Once those lessons are learned, we move on."

Keith said "Oh great, so being publicly humiliated is a great lesson!" The King said "Keith, I promise you that your future is bright. However, before that happens you must learn to take 'a leap of faith'. That young pilot, Daniel, he has learned it. You must also open up your heart and emotions to people. Being a solitary person does not lead to a happy life."

"I have spent my whole life doing my duty, which doesn't make you very outgoing." Keith said in a defiant tone. He went on "Here I have thought I was so honorable, until your daughter told me I broke her heart and her trust, because of the decision to do my duty!"

King Alfor looked sadly at the man before him, and said "Keith, if you had not made that decision, do you think Black Lion would have been found?" That made him look away for several minutes and then he said "Are you telling me that I had to make that decision? I had to be the one to find Black Lion?"

"Voltron has always resided on Arus, and you brought Voltron home. It was a great thing you did, and an important one. Yes, it cost you a lot, but if you had to do it again, even knowing what you know now, I think you would make the same decision, right?"

Keith looked up at the King, and thought about what had just been said. He realized that King Alfor knew him very well. He told him that, and added "You are right, I would make the same decision again, but I would handle it differently, with the team and Allura."

"This is very painful for you Keith, but at the end you are going to be such an incredible person." King Alfor said, and then added "Not only do you have a great future ahead of you, but are going to be an important influence in the lives of Pidge's and Lance's sons."

Keith looked up and said "Lance, with sons!" King Alefor laughed and said "Yes, several sons, and some very pretty daughters. Lance will be very busy!" Keith got a chuckle out that; then he said "How do I handle my feelings about Allura? And the thought of her and Pidge together?"

The King said "It will get easier after tonight Keith. It won't hurt all the time, but when it does hurt it will be bad. Gradually though, there will be longer spans between the pain, and eventually it will heal over."

Keith said "I have no choice do I?" The King said "No, you don't have a choice. When you see them, please remember that my Daughter is very young, and in trying to spare you, made it worse. Pidge is a good friend, who cares about you. Be kind to yourself; take today off and rest. Don't forget a great future is ahead of you."

He was gone, and Keith decided to go back to his room. He realized that he needed to sleep very badly.

Lance and Allura ran the flying in the morning, feeling bad for Keith getting the stomach bug. At lunch everyone gave Vince a hard time for starting it, which made them all laugh. With Keith not being there Allura and Pidge told some funny stories about the engagement party last night, and the weird gift they had gotten. Hunk and Daniel contributed stories of some of the gifts their siblings had received when they got married.

That afternoon Lance went up to talk to Sophie, hoping that he could make a better impression this time. He had given great thought to his approach, after what Pidge had told him. When he got to her office he knocked on the door, and she looked up. "Commander McClain" She said it a flat voice. Lance walked in, and sitting down in a chair said "Good Afternoon Your Excellency. How are you doing?"

Lance saw the annoyed look she gave him, but he wasn't bothered by it. She said "Can I help you with something? Now that Her Highness is engaged do you need suggestions for a wedding gift?" Sophie wanted him out of her office. It was not that big, and the Commander sitting there, uninvited, with his long legs stretched out, was taking up too much room! At the back of her mind she wondered why she was noticing his long legs and lean build.

"A wedding gift! I had not gotten that far, but I'm glad that you mentioned it." He smiled at her, and she noticed what soft brown eyes he had, rather like a puppy dog;_ 'stop it'_ she said to herself, _'the man is immoral and badly behaved!' _Lance went on "I am doing Pidge's bachelor party, so have been busy with that! I have some interesting things planned for that!" Sophie gave him a cool look and said "I am sure that you do!"

Lance said to her "Larmina was told by Daniel, the young pilot that she should do a Hen Party for Allura, but she wasn't sure what that entailed. Do they do those things on Arus? And could you help Larmina?" Sophie smiled and said "I don't think a fifteen year old girl is going to know about those kinds of things. Yes, we do have Hen parties, and if her Ladyship does not mind, I will help her." Sophie stopped, and then said "They are usually only attended by adult women, because of what sometimes gets said."

Lance laughed and said "You obviously have not spent time with Larmina! She has a nasty habit of eavesdropping, so has probably heard everything!" Sophie got a pained look on her face, but couldn't disagree with the Commander about that comment; instead she said "I'm sure the Hen parties on Arus are a little more sedate than what they go in for on earth!" Lance gave her another dazzling smile, which made her heart speed up, much to her annoyance. He said "Now isn't this nice? We're sitting here having a pleasant chat and planning parties for people we like!"

Sophie said "You came into my office uninvited, and sat down like you owned the place!" Lance laughed and said "But look how much we have accomplished." He paused, and then said "The Hen party was not the reason I came up to talk to you." He waited to see what she would say next. "Then that takes us back to my original question 'Commander McClain can I help you with something?'"

Lance knew this was where he was going to have to be careful. He said "I didn't realize your late husband was Fleet Admiral Stratton. He was a great commander; I taught a lot of his battle strategies at the Academy." Sophie looked at him with more interest than she would of like. She said "What do you mean?"

"You didn't know that I was the youngest Head Flight Instructor in Academy history?" Lance asked, with mock indignation on his face. He went on "Your late husband's use of aerial tactics contributed to several major victories against the Drules. I would have the cadets use those tactics in the simulator class rooms, to get them ready to fly combat."

Lance knew perfectly well that Sophie was more interested in what he knew about her late husband, but he wasn't going to just give her the information without something in return. Sophie said "I'm afraid I know very little about my husband's military career. It took place away from Arus." She was waiting for the comment she always got, about the age difference between them.

"If you are interested, there is a memorial to your husband, at New West Point, our military academy." Lance stopped, and waited to see if she took the bait. Sophie was too busy wondering when Lance was going to ask about the age difference, so it took her a minute to realize what he said. When she did, her response was "Oh, really? How nice!"

He was now convinced that she really was the most maddening female he had ever met; _'if only she didn't have such beautiful eyes!' _Lance took a deep breath, and said "Since we are going to be on earth in a few weeks, I would be glad to take you to the Academy and show it to you?"

Sophie got a shocked look on her face and said "I am not going on a date with you, Commander McClain!" Lance laughed and said "I don't know what they consider date on Arus, but on earth, taking a widow to see her husband's memorial is definitely not a date!" Sophie now realized she had spoken without thinking. The man just made her crazy, between not being able to breathe, and not being able to concentrate. She realized she needed to fix the situation.

Sophie said "That came out wrong Commander, I apologize. Thank you for your offer, and yes I would like to see the memorial to my husband." She stopped, and hoped that he would leave. She would not have said yes, but she really wanted to see what everyone else thought of her husband.

Lance, seeing that he had her at a slight disadvantage, decided to put ahead. He said "The other matter I wanted to talk to you about concerns your visit to my parent's house." Sophie looked very concerned, and said "What do you mean, a visit to your parent's house?"

He said "I guess you didn't hear my comment, but my parents have invited all of us, which means everyone traveling with Allura to our place in Ireland, for the weekend." Sophie now remembered the Princess saying something about that. She said to Lance "I don't want to put anyone out. I'm sure your Mother does not want too many people about. What is Ireland?" Sophie was more curious than she really wanted to admit about it all.

"You don't know my Mother! We have an estate in Ireland, right by the Atlantic Ocean. Ireland is a country across said ocean, from America. America is where I'm from, actually a part called New England. The Academy and the Galaxy Garrison Headquarters are located in San Francisco, which is on the other side of America." Lance said.

Sophie was trying to follow all that, and she said "If you are from America, why do you have an estate somewhere else?" Lance laughed and said "My ancestors, a long time ago, came to America from Ireland. They were poor and starving, but by the time of my Great-Grandfather they had made pots of money. So of course he wanted to go by a big estate in the 'old country' as it was referred to."

Lance went on "My parents don't spend a lot of time there, and we have rented it out quite a bit. Several movies have been made there, and a couple of celebrities have gotten married there. It is rather over the top, but fun too." Sophie was looking at Lance with a pointed look and said "It is nice of your Mother to have all of us."

"She adores Allura, not only because she is wonderful, but my Mother thinks she is a good influence on me!" Lance announced with a big grin. Sophie sighed and said "I am not surprised that your Mother thinks you need a good influence!" Lance threw back his head and laughed loudly, then said "My reputation has preceded me." Sophie thought that he said it like it was a big joke!

Lance said "The issue I wanted to talk to you about is how I am to introduce you to my parents. Obviously, the list they get from the Embassy will have your formal title on it. I didn't know if you wanted to be introduced by your title, or your first and last names? Also, what should they call you? And what should I call you?"

She was trying not to smile as she looked at his dancing eyes, and big grin. _'Everything seems to be great fun to him'_ she thought to herself. Then, remembering what she had heard, she drew herself up very straight. "Commander McClain, how thoughtful of you to ask. You may introduce me by my title, and your parents can call me Sophie. You can call me Her Excellency!" Sophie said in a level voice.

Lance shook his head, amazed at how impossible she was! He had noticed though that several times during their conversation she had wanted to laugh, so he figured he had made good progress. He said "Well all right then, Your Excellency, I will go with that." He got up to leave, and then said "Will you be at the Archbishop event on Sunday?"

Sophie said "Of course I will, Commander. Just so you know, it starts early on Sunday so you might want to not run your Saturday night activities too late!" He laughed, and inclined his head, and left the room. She swore she could hear him laughing all the way down the hall! Then she realized that at no time had he commented about the age difference between her and her husband!


	62. Chapter 57

_**Author's Note: I am publishing two chapters today for your enjoyment. I have actually been doing a lot of writing, so will be publishing more frequently to get the story out there. Looking back, when I started this story in November, I had a tidy outline and thought I knew where it was going to go. It is fascinating, in the writing process, when your characters decide to contribute to the story! Please enjoy the story, and if you have any thoughts or comments they are very welcome!**_

_**Mind Reading – Part One**_

It was late at night when Vince sat bolt upright in his bed, after the dream. This was easily the tenth or eleventh time in the last month that the dream had happened. The first time it had occurred, Vince assumed it was a King Alfor matter, so he headed down to the royal tomb. However, after sitting there for two hours he realized that the late King was not the cause of the dream.

The dream was always the same; he was called into somewhere called the 'fourth room' and a spirit with the name Thanatos wanted to take over his mind. Just as it was going to happen, another spirit named Hypnos started to rescue him; then he would wake up in a cold sweat. He wished he knew what it meant. He turned over, and tried to go back to sleep.

Just as Vince was asleep again, the alarm on his and Daniel's Voltcom started going off! "What is happening?" Vince asked groggily, while Daniel was already out of bed and putting his flight suit on; he said "I don't know, but we had better scramble!" He looked closer at Vince and said "You look awful!" Vince, thinking about his recurring dream said "You're not going to win any beauty contests anytime soon!

They made it into the Control Room, just as Larmina came rushing in saying "What is happening?" She stopped, and they all looked at each other and wondered why they were the only ones there. It was almost five minutes before Allura walked into the room, looking perfectly turned out in her flight suit and cornet.

"Not bad response times overall!" She smiled at them, and then went on "Daniel, yours was the best. Vince I know that you were right behind Daniel, but you didn't have your boots on." She looked at Larmina and said "Even allowing the extra distance you had to travel, your time was too slow." They all looked at the Princess with amazement! Larmina said "You mean you got us out of bed for nothing?" She was not very happy.

Allura smiled and said "Keith put me in charge of training, and part of that training is being ready to scramble at any given time. Your enemy will not send an announcement of their arrival." She looked at each of them, and then added "Before you get mad at me, when I was learning how to fly the Lion, we had these same drills. Now go to the simulator, and launch your Lions! They are all programmed! You will be graded on your scores!"

The cadets hustled out of there into the Sim room, while Allura walked to the small room that overlooked the Sim room, with a control panel to override it if necessary. She watched carefully as the cadets got everything going. Allura was concentrating on what was happening with the cadets and the programmed fight that she didn't realize at first that she wasn't alone.

Pidge had seen, from the network log that Allie would be running training at this hour. He had thought that announcing the engagement would calm everything down, but it hadn't worked that way. It seemed if Fredericks didn't have Allie tied up doing something, Coran did! Pidge knew that when he was alone with her, even if the door was shut, people were still aware that they were alone together.

The scrutiny on them was out of control, and they felt it was almost worse now, than when they were hiding their relationship. They were back to talking on the video monitor more, than being able to talk in person! Pidge was starting to think seven weeks was almost too long to wait. He would lie in his bed at night, and think longingly about the room upstairs, with the big bed. He got even more aroused when he thought about Allie in the bed with him.

Pidge wanted to make love to her, sure, but he really just wanted right now to hold her and feel her close to him. Talking on the video monitor was not the same as talking in person. Pidge missed having her with him as they talked. He came into the small room very quietly, as only he knew how to do. He had made it a point, earlier that evening, to fiddle with the camera feeds, so no one would see him enter the room.

Allura was startled when she felt someone at her back, and hands on her waist! When she realized it was Pidge, she took a deep breath and said "You startled me, Pidge!" He nuzzled her ear gently and whispered "The things I have to do to get you alone!" He moved his face and buried it in her hair, inhaling the way it smelled.

His hands were on her waist, and he pulled her close against him as he pressed into her back. Allie closed her eyes and sighed as her body relaxed against his. He moved his head around to the side of her neck, and slowly kissed and nipped the parts that weren't covered by the high collar of her flight suit. It had been so long since he had done anything like this to her, and she was soaking in his closeness and his scent, while he rediscovered how soft the skin on her neck was.

She felt her mind close down as her body went on auto-pilot, adjusting to his perfectly. Allie heard him say in a ragged voice "You feel so incredible!" She had missed the way he could make her body feel, and told him breathlessly "Pidge it is because you are touching me!" She was aware that his hands around her waist were moving up and down, and when they were going up his fingers were brushing the outside of her breasts. Just as his fingers started to skim them, they would glide back down, to the lower part of her hips.

Pidge slowly licked and nibbled on her ear and lobe, and then moved his tongue to the back part of her ear, lazily running his tongue up and down while he took some gentle nips that seemed to send jolts of electricity to her core. He gradually went lower on her neck with his tongue, each time. As he was doing that, it seemed like his hands, on their upward sweep were moving further across her breasts.

Just as Allie was sure that Pidge's hands were going to cover her breasts, she felt them on her ribs as they turned her around, so she was facing him. He moved his lips from her neck and looked at her, loving the way she looked, soft and aroused at the same time.

"Oh Allie!" Pidge said before he started kissing her, plunging his tongue into her parted lips. She met his tongue with hers, enjoying the way he tasted as he explored her mouth. Her arms went around his neck, and her hands ruffled his hair, as she pressed herself closer to him.

Pidge felt her move against him which increased his desire even more. He moved his hands from her waist down to her hips, and across her buttocks. Pidge let his hands explore the muscles and the downward curves as he moved his lips to her neck again. He found her pulse spot, and started kissing and licking it in time to her heartbeats. He heard how hard she was breathing, and knew that he was breathing just as hard.

Allie felt his hands on her rear end, and every touch seemed to have electricity in it. She couldn't believe the sensations that he was causing on her thighs and in her core. It made her press against him even harder, for support, as she wasn't sure how much longer her legs would support her. Pidge felt her press even tighter against him, as his manhood throbbed.

He gripped her buttocks tight as he slowly started moving them back and forth in time to the throbbing. Allie felt him push her into his erection, making her hips move in time to his thrusts. She started making noises that were almost between a purr and a mewling sound, which just made Pidge increase the speed of their movements. Allie felt like her core was melting, she was wet and warm in her femaleness, and she was sure that if Pidge's manhood could touch the ache inside her it would go away.

Pidge was enjoying both what he was doing to Allie, and what she was doing to him. It had been a while since they had been able to have a real physical make-out session. He knew that she was as frustrated as he was with that fact. Now though, feeling her move with him, and hearing her almost purr was more than he could handle. Suddenly he wanted her, and he didn't care where, just soon. The way she welcomed his thrusts was sending him over the top.

Allie could feel his desire increase, which overwhelmed her in a way she had never felt before. She couldn't believe what Pidge was making her feel, and how he seemed to know what her body wanted. She gave herself totally over to what he was doing, enjoying the way he made her hips move faster and harder as he pushed his erection into her groin. She realized that if they didn't have their flight suits on, they would be making love.

By now her hips were moving with him automatically, and she felt his hands go to her breasts, where they lightly started caressing them. He heard her moan, which only made him cup her breasts more while he massaged them, feeling her nipples harden. He was kissing and nipping her neck, and one of his hands reached up to unzip her flight suit, to give him more access.

Pidge saw that she had a black lace bra on, which jolted him hard. He put his hand on her breast, and lightly brushed the hardened nipple with his fingers. The lace provided no protection at all, and he felt her arch against him as he teased the nipple while caressing her breast.

Allie moaned again, and said in a strangled voice "Pidge, please." Pidge wasn't sure whether she wanted him to _'please get on with it'_ or _'please stop before I lose it'_ but he loved hearing her sound like that. He growled into her ear, as his other hand went down to her buttocks, which he adjusted slightly for better contact with his throbbing manhood.

All of a sudden there was a loud shriek from the Sim room, and Allie was brought up short. Looking over at the board, she realized that Larmina and Vince had both been 'killed' while Daniel was about to go down. "Aack! I have to stop the program!" She said, as she ran over to the control board. Once she got it stopped, she turned to look at Pidge, who looked stunned as he leaned against the wall.

Pidge looked at her, with her flight suit partially unzipped, her face flush, and her neck rather red; he wanted so badly to finish what they had started. Allie looked at him, and said "Are you all right?" He said in a low rough voice "Allie, the next time we get that far I'm not stopping, and I don't care what else is going on." He was sore, frustrated, and didn't want to go back to bed by himself.

Allie understood where he was coming from, because she had been ready for him. The depth of her need and desire for him amazed her, and she realized how badly she wanted his presence with her right now. She didn't want to go back to bed alone either. Before either one could say anything, Pidge saw Hunk coming across the Control Room, heading for the small room.

Pidge hid behind a bank of test equipment, while Allie zipped up her flight suit, and moved her hair forward to cover her neck. By the time Hunk made it into the small room, she had everything under control and was saying into the microphone that was hooked up into the Sim room "Just so you know, the score would have been Drules 3, Voltron 1!"

Hunk walked into the Control Room, wondering why the Sim room was not being better monitored. He saw the Princess talking into the microphone, and she turned to look at him. "Hunk is everything all right?" She said in a bright voice. Hunk said "I heard the alarm go off, and wanted to make sure everything was ok."

Allura smiled and said "I was giving the cadets a training drill, and got carried away!" He nodded his head, and wished her good night. Pidge waited a couple of minutes until he was sure that Hunk was not coming back. When she saw him she said "Since when does he wake up at this time?" Pidge said "I really thought we were the only ones around."

She looked at him and said "I need to go talk to the cadets, and you need to get out of her!" He looked at her longingly but said "Yes, you are right. Can I kiss you good night? Or good morning?' He reached over, put his arms around her, and kissed her. As their tongues met Allie felt her body start to respond all over again, so she stopped and stepped back. "Pidge, I love you, but I need to leave."

Pidge loved the way she looked right now, and knew if he was willing to make love to her in here, she wouldn't stop him. However, he knew they didn't want that, so he said "I love you too! I hope seven weeks moves fast!" Allura left him in the room, while she went to check on the cadets.

He had left the small room, and was just heading out of the Control Room, down the hall to his quarters when he saw Hunk. The big guy had a smile on his face as he said "Maybe this Sunday, after the new Archbishop is installed, he should just do your wedding then?" Hunk walked away, leaving Pidge standing in the hallway speechless.


	63. Chapter 58

_**Mind Reading – Part Two**_

It was after dinner, and the cadets had excused themselves supposedly to study and do homework. In reality they met half an hour later, down in the Lair. They were rather tired from their early morning drill, and annoyed too! Daniel said to Larmina "Your Aunt really is taking this training thing too far! She could give those drill sergeants at the Academy lessons!" Vince said "That was our second one in less than three weeks!"

Larmina would have loved to have defended her Aunt, but was mad about getting marked down for being slow to get to the Control Room, and then she had been 'killed' in the Sim. She said "The mock fight in the Sim went on forever!" Vince said "I wonder if she set the program and went to go get coffee or something!"

Daniel said "Well, at least we'll soon get a break! We leave for earth in a week, and by the time we get back the wedding is only a month away!" Larmina and Vince looked at him and said "What does that have to do with anything?" He laughed and said "I assume that she and Pidge will do a honeymoon, so she won't be around for a week or two!" Daniel was also thinking that once the Princess got back, if she was up in the middle of night, it wouldn't be to do drills with them. He didn't say that out loud though, because of Larmina.

Larmina decided to change the subject before Daniel wanted to elaborate on her Aunt and the wedding. She knew exactly what went on between men and women, and had seen how her Aunt and Pidge looked at each other. After having watched her Aunt get ready to go apologize to Pidge, Larmina was pretty sure who was calling the shots in their relationship. She hoped that once they were married Pidge would put his foot down about her Aunt's night drills for the cadets. However, she didn't want to discuss it with Daniel and Vince.

She looked at Daniel and said "Did you tell Vince what we discussed, regarding my Mother?" Daniel shook his head and said "No, I've not had the chance." Vince, was once again reminded that they had been having discussions without him, and for reasons he couldn't explain, he was not happy about it. He said now "What discussion?" Hoping it didn't sound like he thought it did.

Luckily for him, Daniel and Larmina missed the tone of his voice. Daniel, after originally coming up with the idea to help Larmina, didn't know how to tell Vince about it. Larmina was suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the idea of letting Vince 'read' her mind. However, she thought about her Mother, and decided to take a chance.

"While you were sick, Daniel and I were talking about my growing up in the Hill Country." She stopped, and hoped that Daniel wouldn't add the other stuff they had talked about. For some reason she didn't want to discuss her fears about being speculated about, or her eavesdropping. Daniel didn't say anything, so she went on "I don't have a picture of my Mother, but I can see her in my mind. Daniel and I were wondering, if you did your mind thing, could you see my image of my Mother, and draw it?"

Vince looked at them strangely. He was glad to know what they had been chatting about, but he was sure there had been more talked about though. He thought about that for a minute; he wasn't sure if he could see Larmina's Mother, but maybe he could find out if she and Daniel had something going on. On one level he didn't know why he would care!

Girls were a mystery to him, and on a certain level it seemed like a relationship was more trouble than it was worth. _'Just look at what Pidge, Keith, and Lance are all going through' _he thought. However, he was not immune to how a pretty girl could make him feel, and _'Larmina was one of the prettiest girls ever; and could she kick butt'_ he said to himself.

Vince said to them "I guess I could give it a try. I have my sketch pad here, so if I see something I'll try to draw it." He went and got his pad and pencils, and then sat across from Larmina. He said "I need you to clear your mind of everything but the picture of your Mother. Then you need to concentrate on it, so I can try to see it in my mind."

Larmina did as he said, and soon the picture of her Mother was in her mind. Vince for his part put his fingers on her forehead, and hoped the magic that he had would do its thing. Daniel watched as Vince started to glow, and some of the glow was transferred to Larmina. Vince could see Larmina's Mother, so he started drawing quickly, hoping to get as much as possible before Larmina lost her concentration.

At first Larmina just felt warmth in her, as she thought about her Mother. She was trying to keep the one image up, but could not control the other memories that swirled around the picture. Vince was seeing these also, and using them to make quick little sketches in the corner of the pad, before going back to the main sketch.

Vince was trying to work fast because he was very bothered that not only could he see Larmina's memories, but he could feel her emotions about them too. It felt very intrusive to him, and even knowing that Larmina had asked him to do it, he was sure that if she knew everything he was learning about her, she would not be happy.

Larmina wasn't aware at first, of what Vince was experiencing, but she found out when she mentally tried to ask him_ 'how much longer?' _She reached out to his brain, and suddenly she saw what he was experiencing. Not only that, but she realized she could read his mind, while he was reading hers. At first she was curious, as this was eavesdropping at the highest level.

All of a sudden Larmina saw shooting flashes of lights in a particular pattern, one that she had seen before. She was also seeing someone named Thanatos trying to take Vince's brain, while someone named Hypnos was trying to prevent it. Larmina somehow knew that it was all happening in the middle of the fourth room; whatever that meant.

All of a sudden she wanted to get as far away as possible from Vince's brain, and she wanted him out of hers. Not only was she disturbed by the vision in Vince's brain, but she had never planned on sharing some of her Hill Country memories with anyone! She started to try to pull her thoughts away from his, and felt him resisting. Larmina wasn't sure why he was, but suddenly she saw the reason. She forced herself to think about her school work, and block everything else out.

Daniel saw that suddenly the glow was gone, while both Larmina and Vince had shocked looks on their faces. Larmina forced herself to say, in a normal voice, "Were you able to draw anything?" Vince for his part was shaken by the thought that Larmina had been in his brain, and seen his vision. He said to her "You saw it didn't you?"

Lamina knew exactly what he was talking about. She nodded her head, and said "Yes, I did and it was terrifying! Where is it coming from?" Daniel didn't know what they were talking about, which was bothering him. Vince said "I don't know. It is a recurring dream that I keep on having!" He then explained it to Daniel.

"Great, brain sucking sprits! What have you been watching?" Daniel was trying to lighten the mood, but they weren't having any of it. Larmina said "I don't know what that middle of fourth room stuff meant, but I have seen that pattern of lights before! You need to go tell the team!"

Both Daniel and Vince looked at her like she was out of her mind! Vince said "I don't see Keith and Lance wanting to hear about my bad dreams!" Larmina shook her head and said "They have been receiving weird data from the Fourth Quadrant of space, and the pattern of the anomalies is the same as the pattern on lights in your vision."

Daniel said "How do you know this?" He was surprised that Larmina had information that he didn't. Larmina said "I was helping Hunk with some repair work, and he had the data up on one of his screens. When I asked him about it, he told me." She stopped, and then said "Hunk also said they were very puzzled because they kept on receiving new data scans from the area, but they all had the same anomalies in it."

Vince sighed, and said "I guess we do need to go tell them. You know though, we are going to have to tell them what we were doing, right?" Daniel and Larmina looked at each other, and she shrugged her shoulders, saying "We'll just say that I asked you to try to draw my Mother. My Aunt will understand that." She truly hoped that her Aunt would. She also knew she needed to talk to her Aunt later too.


	64. Chapter 59

_**Author's Note: Bonus chapter for today – things have been flowing. When I presented Chapter 57 (this morning) I made the comment about how characters decide to contribute to the story. Along that same theme, there are some characters that can't stay away from it! Enjoy!**_

_**BTW – updated disclaimer about how I don't own Voltron, etc. this is a work of fiction, etc.**_

_**Mind Reading – Part Three**_

The original team members were down in the Rec Room, along with Andre. Hunk and Pidge were beta testing a video game that Pidge had written, Keith was reading Garrison Force updates, while Lance was pumping Allura for information about Sophie. Andre was in the corner, straightening up and getting ready for breakfast the next day.

Keith was in a better frame of mind, and he realized that King Alefor had been right. He would have loved to have told Allura about talking with her Father, but knew at this point he couldn't. It was easier for Keith to see Allura and Pidge together, and he knew they made it a point to be low key when he was around. He did have to admit that he had never heard them talk about wedding plans in his hearing.

He thought about the King's comment, that Allura was young, but had not wanted to hurt him. He was looking at Pidge in a whole new way, after what he had learned from the King. Keith was also curious about his great future, whatever it was. He was enjoying listening to Lance talk about Sophie. He wondered if she would be the woman that Lance would have all those kids with. Keith was looking forward to seeing Lance having to deal with pretty daughters.

He heard Lance ask Allura "I just want to know what kinds of things Sophie does in her spare time? Or do you keep her too busy, and she doesn't have any?" Allura would normally have shut Lance down, but he was more interesting than the latest round of wedding stuff from Fredericks. She was also trying not to think about this morning, and what had happened with Pidge.

"Lance, she leads a simple, quiet life!" Allura started to say, and Hunk looked over and said "Isn't that what they used to say about those serial killers on earth, in the 20th century?" Allura didn't know what he was talking about, but Keith said "I think Hunk is right!" Pidge and Lance thought it was funny, and finally Allura said "Will someone please explain it to me?" She sounded rather peeved. She actually had felt rather out of sorts all day, and knew exactly what the cause of it was.

Pidge listened as Hunk and Lance explained the whole thing to her. She was shocked that people would kill like that, outside of war, and he knew that was one of the many reasons he loved her. She was so good, and always thought the best of people. He knew that was part of the reason she was held in such a reverent position with the people of Arus.

After he had gotten over being sore and frustrated, he was shocked at what had almost happened this morning. Pidge had not meant for them to get so out of control. It had been so long since he had really held her, or made out with her, and he had thought that was all that would happen. However, once her body was against his, all his control went out the window as she responded to him. Pidge had felt that her need was as great as his, which just fed his desire. It was probably good that the alarm went off, and Hunk showed up.

He wasn't sure what, if anything Hunk had seen, or had he just guessed? Pidge knew that they had been all set to make love, and he knew that once that happened nothing was going to be the same. He would want to be with her at night, and he knew that she would want him too. However, if he moved up to her room before the wedding, it would put her in a degrading position with her subjects. Pidge was not going to do that to her. He was starting to wonder if maybe he shouldn't be alone with her again until their wedding. As he thought that, he looked at her, now in a pretty floral dress, and wondered what color bra she wore under that. He decided that their wedding date was not soon enough!

Allura was done with hearing about serial killers, and told Lance "Sophie goes to church, and spends time with her family. She has lots of brothers and sisters, several of whom live here in town. She also likes to spend time at her place in the tidewater." Lance asked "What is the tidewater?" That prompted Allura to explain the area to Lance. She didn't mention Pidge's house, but wondered where Sophie's was in relation to his.

After she finished telling Lance about the area, she wondered out loud "I don't know where exactly her house is located." Andre, who had been listening to the conversation, said "Downturn Hall, Your Highness. It is the next house up from His Grace's." Everyone turned to look with interest at Pidge, and Lance said "That is a weird name for a house!"

"I know it now!" Allura smiled, and went on "It is where the river makes it final turn, down to the ocean. Pidge's house is the last one before the river hits the ocean." She realized that she might have revealed too much about what she knew about Pidge's house, so she added "My family's old house sat further up the river, but you could still smell the salt water."

Allura said to Lance, to get off the subject of Pidge's house, "Sophie is very high minded, and I don't see you two having a lot in common." Keith injected "As you should know, that has not stopped him before!" Everyone was laughing at that, as the cadets came in.

"If you have all your homework done, we must not be giving you enough!" Hunk teased them; he knew he gave the least amount of homework of all the team members. Larmina announced "You need to show Vince the data from the Fourth Quadrant. He is seeing the same thing in his head!" They all looked at Larmina in surprise.

Lance asked the obvious question "How do you know what Vince sees in his head? Keith wanted to know "What do you know about that data?" Larmina was hoping she could explain it, without sounding too weird. She said "I saw the data screens when I was helping Hunk." Now, she thought, for the hard part.

"I asked Vince if he could help me with something, and he said he would." Larmina stopped, and noticed how everyone was looking at her, especially her Aunt. She went on "I don't have a picture of my Mother, just my memories of her. I knew that Vince was good at drawing, so I asked him to look into mind while I thought of my Mom. I just wanted a picture of her."

Allura got a shocked look on her face, and glanced at Pidge, who looked concerned too. Pidge knew that reading someone's thoughts was a slippery slope, and he could see that Allura was not happy about what had happened. Keith brought up the data screens, and Vince said "That is what I've been seeing in my dream." He went on to tell them the whole story.

Pidge said "Well it is easy to correlate fourth room to fourth quadrant, and the anomalies in the data do seem to start in the middle of the area. Let me look up those names and see if I can find anything." He brought up two monitors, and got busy plugging in data. While Pidge was doing that Lance said to Allura in a very low voice "If this was earth, they would just be getting drunk and making out, you know!" She gave him a glare in return!

Keith also had a screen up, and was looking at the data sets, all laid over each other. He said "The pattern is exactly the same on each screen!" Hunk said to Vince "How long have you been having this dream?" It turned out that the dream started at the same time as the anomalies.

Allura had moved over to where Larmina was and taken her aside. Larmina knew that her Aunt was concerned, and she could understand why. She said in a low voice "I know Aunt Allura, really. I need to talk to you, later?" Allura saw that Larmina was more upset than she was letting on, so she decided to drop the issue for now. She nodded her head and "Of course Larmina."

Pidge's search had come up empty handed, and they were at a standstill, when Allura thought of something. She knew though, the team would not be happy with it. Allura said "I know someone who might be able to help us." She stopped, and everyone looked at her with interest. Pidge suddenly knew who she was talking about, and he let out a loud sigh.

Allura looked over at him, and mouthed "Sorry, but he is our only hope." Keith, watching that exchange suddenly felt a sharp pain start in his heart, and move through his body. It was brought home to him, again, that he would never have that kind of connection with Allura. He remembered what King Alefor had said _'it wouldn't hurt all the time, but when it did it would be bad.' _He gritted his teeth, and hoped it would pass.

Lance said "Well, if this person can help us, what is the problem?" Allura said "It is Maahox." Hunk exclaimed "Oh hell! Not him!" He still remembered how Maahox had treated Pidge, and it made him mad. Keith said "Well he is tucked away at a maximum security prison anyway, where they don't allow visitors."

"No, he is not. Or he won't be in a week." Allura said, as everyone looked at her again. Lance said "Do I even want to know how you know that?" He turned to Pidge "Do you know about this?" Pidge in fact did, because Allie had mentioned to him that she had corresponded with Maahox. There were times that he wished she wasn't as kind as she was.

Allura said "After he got to Reglen V, he sent a note, thanking me for dinner. I didn't do anything about that, but after he heard about our engagement, he sent me another note, congratulating me. I messaged back to him, thanking him for the thought. He writes to me once a week, mostly about what he is doing and studying. He is very well read."

Keith was aghast at what she was saying; he said "This is the guy that was going to let you be Lotor's sex slave, and made you have dinner with him before he would tell you his information!" Allura nodded her head, and said "I am not thinking about the Lotor thing, and he has been my best dinner guest all year!" Lance said to her "If that is true, you need to rethink your social life!" She said "I mean my best mandated guest. You should see some of the people I have to eat with for the sake of Arus!"

Allura said "Maahox will be on earth the same time as us, waiting for his trial to start. Vince and I could go meet with him, and maybe he could make sense of what Vince is seeing." Keith and Lance both said "No, absolutely not!" Hunk looked at her like she was out of her mind, but didn't say anything.

Vince spoke up "This is my vision, and I want to know more about my powers. If the Princess thinks that Maahox is the only way, I am willing to trust her." Keith said "One of us will go with you, not Allura." Lance laughed and said to Keith "Well, it can't be you; Maahox gets to you too easily."

"I am the one that has the relationship with Maahox. I don't think he will talk to anyone else besides me." Allura said, and Pidge spoke up saying "I am going to go with you and Vince. If Maahox has a problem with that, than we don't go!"

Keith watched as Allura looked at Pidge. He was waiting for her to shoot down his statement, but he was surprised when she smiled at Pidge and said "I think that is reasonable." Keith was surprised that Allura acquiesced so quickly. He thought of what her Father had said, about the power of love.

Lance was still not happy and said to Pidge "You are aware that Maahox is in love with her? That is why he wanted to have dinner with her!" Pidge sighed again and said "Unfortunately, she is right. He will only want to deal with the Princess, and I can see why Vince would want to know more about his powers." Lance, while he was shaking his head at Pidge's statement, wondered _'what does he call Allura when they are alone? I've never heard him use her name!' _

Allura smiled, and said "It's settled. I'll send Maahox a message, and get Coran busy on setting up our visit with him." Everyone continued to talk for a while, until Allura and Larmina excused themselves. Before she left though she told Pidge in a quiet voice "Larmina wants to talk to me, but once she's done, I'll call you ok?" He nodded his head, giving her a tender smile.


	65. Chapter 60

_**Author's Note: Thank you all for being patient while I worked off my other plot bunny (All the Right Moves). I am back now to 'The Best of Friends and Plans' and hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**_

_**Nighttime Chats**_

Allura and Larmina walked upstairs to the latter's room. Once there, Larmina excused herself to go do a shower and get ready for bed. Allura sat in the chair in the room, praying for guidance on how to handle what was going to happen next. She had seen how upset Larmina was, and felt bad for her. As much as she wanted to scold her, Allura knew that she couldn't.

Larmina finished her shower, and came back to her room. She was looking forward to getting her Aunt's room, which had a bathroom with it. She knew how the surveillance on the floor worked, so she always made sure that she was covered up going to, and coming from, the bathroom. Her Aunt had told her that once she and Pidge were married, he was going to take care of the cameras. Larmina had not realized, until she and her Aunt talked about it, how much both of them hated their movements being watched.

She looked at her Aunt, sitting there in the chair, and was surprised to only see concern in her face. She had expected some huge scolding and lecture, but the kindness was too much. Larmina flung herself on the bed and started to cry. Allura went over, and sat next to her on the bed, gently stroking Larmina's wet hair.

Allura knew that her niece was upset, because of the wet hair. They both had the same type of hair, which if it dried naturally, would be very curly. Larmina's curled even more than hers, but it was the same issue. Larmina would normally wear hers in a pony tail to get around the maintenance of dealing with it.

When Larmina stopped crying, her Aunt said to her "Would you like me to comb out your hair, and maybe put it in a braid, so it will be easier tomorrow?" Larmina looked at her gratefully, sniffled a bit, nodded her head, and sitting up, went over to her dressing table. Allura looked at the stuff on the dressing table, and saw a tube of some hair conditioner that she had bought for Larmina a while ago. She picked it up, and opening it, put some on her fingers. After rubbing them together, she reached over, and working it into Larmina's hair.

Allura started with the ends, and gradually made her way up, until Larmina's hair already felt silkier. Larmina, feeling her Aunt's fingers on her scalp, and feeling her presence next to her started to feel a little calmer. Allura then took a comb, and ran it through the hair. Larmina looked at her Aunt in the mirror, and said "I've been a total idiot!" Allura looked back at her, in the mirror, and said "Why do you say that?" Larmina replied "I should never have done that mind reading thing with Vince!"

Allura finished combing her hair, and started to loosely braid it, to keep it from frizzing and curling. She said to niece, "I wish you would have talked to me about it. I would have understood you wanting a picture of your Mother. How did you think of the mind reading thing?" Larmina was torn about telling, but she decided it would be for the best.

"Daniel actually came up with the idea, after we'd been talking about my growing up in the Hill Country." Larmina said. Allura thought for a moment, and said "Actually it is a rather clever idea. If you had come talked to me about it, I probably would have talked to Chip to see if he could have helped you."

Larmina said "Chip reads minds?" Allura laughed and said "Fairly well. You probably don't remember Pidge saying that Chip has more ability than he does." Larmina thought about that, and said "Does it bother you that Pidge can read your mind?" Allura didn't want to reveal too much about what she and Pidge had, but knew that Larmina needed some guidance right now.

"No, it doesn't bother me Larmina, but what you have to understand that the situation between Pidge and I is different. We love each other, and would never do something like that to the other person without their permission." Larmina thought about that, and understood the implication of what her Aunt had just said. She asked "You can read his mind?"

Allura smiled and said "I don't call it that. I just know what he is feeling. There are times I can reach out mentally to him, but no, on a day in day out basis I don't know his every thought. He doesn't know mine either, thank goodness!" Larmina said in a sad voice "When I was thinking about my Mom's face, all the memories we had together came up too. I know Vince felt them, and some of them I never wanted to share."

"How do you know that?" She asked her niece, who said "I felt him experiencing them, and I didn't like it." Larmina said "I could tell that it bothered him too. And then I saw that dream he had been having, the lights and everything. All of a sudden I wanted out of his brain, and I wanted him out of mine." Allura put her arm around her niece's shoulders and asked "What happened?"

Larmina got a very pained look on her face as she said "I started to pull back my brain, by trying to think about my schoolwork. However, I felt Vince or his brain, try to keep me in there. That is when I saw it." She stopped, and flushed very red. Allura was surprised, because she had never seen Larmina be embarrassed about anything!

"Aunt Allura, he has feelings for me!" Larmina said in a tight voice. Allura sighed, and hugged her niece, while asking "Do you mind telling me what kind of feelings?" She knew Vince to be a well brought up young man, but he was still a seventeen year old boy. Larmina had never thought she would be embarrassed by anything, but finding out that her teammate had fantasized about seeing her naked, and that he was attracted to her was very disconcerting.

She told her Aunt that, and then buried her head in her Aunt's shoulder. Allura stroked Larmina's head, and said "My dear, you have been given insight into the male mind, and unfortunately teenage boys and men tend to have the same thought process!" Larmina looked up with a shocked expression on her face as she said "They all think like that? All the time?" Allura shook her head and said "No, not all the time, but when they like a girl or a woman, it is the way their processes works. You can blame Mother Nature for that."

"Do you think Daniel thinks about me like that?" Larmina asked in worried tone of voice. "If he is attracted to you, which he probably is, than yes, he does." Allura said slowly. When Vince and Daniel had first arrived on Arus she had been concerned about this kind of thing. However, her Father had assured her that everything would be fine. Right now though, she was having a hard time trusting that.

Allura hoped she was going to explain this right, so Larmina would understand. "Honey, I know that you know how things work between men and women, right?" Larmina nodded her head, so her Aunt went on "Men get excited very easily, they are very visual creatures, while women experience it differently. I think partly because the experience for us is very intimate, and can result in getting pregnant we don't respond that fast." She took a deep breath before she continued.

"You are only fifteen Larmina, but you are a very pretty girl. The day will come when you will meet someone you care about, and he'll care about you. You will have to be the one to keep things under control, and if he cares about you, he will understand that. If he doesn't care about that, then he doesn't really care about you. Does that make sense? You cannot put yourself in a compromising position. I don't want to have to marry you off if something happened, but my hands would be tied!"

Allura could see that Larmina was absorbing what she was saying, and she got a shocked look on her face as she said "You mean, I would have to, I could get." She stopped, not being able to go on. Her Aunt said "Larmina, I would prefer that you not get involved with anyone at your age, and especially Vince or Daniel. If they try to have a relationship with you, you need to be polite, but tell them what I told Alexander. You are only fifteen, but in a couple of years they will be welcome to ask again. If they give you a hard time, let me know ok?"

Larmina nodded her head and looked a lot calmer, but she said "But how can I ever look at Vince or Daniel ever again?" Allura smiled and said "I'm willing to bet that Vince is at least as embarrassed as you are, if not more so!" Larmina, thinking about managed to smile. She gave her Aunt a hug saying "I love you! Thank you for understanding!" Allura smiled, and said "Just get some sleep. It's Saturday tomorrow, so you can sleep in. Good night!"

When Allura got to her room she took a shower, and after finishing her hair, she put on a nightgown, and then walked over to the decorative cabinet in the corner. Inside was actually a small refrigeration unit, where she kept chilled water and lemonade. However, it was what was in the freezer compartment that she wanted.

On her trip to earth with Pidge, several years ago, she had discovered an Italian drink called 'Limoncello' which she really liked. It was the ingredient in her favorite cocktail, but she occasionally had a glass of it plain, before she went to bed, after a long stressful day. She was sure that today counted as that so she poured herself a glass from the bottle in the freezer. She always had a bottle in her stash, because Pidge knew she liked it. Coran would have been shocked if he had known, but she didn't care about that.

Pidge was down in his room, waiting for Allie to call. He wanted to talk to her about this morning of course, but he was also curious about what had happened with Larmina. When he saw her message pop up on his monitor, he was glad to set aside the Fourth Quadrant data and talk to her. He smiled when he saw her, and said "Allie, I'm glad to see you. How are you?"

Allie looked at Pidge, and was glad to see him. In response to his question she held up the glass of Limoncello. He laughed and said "That says it all! Is that because of Larmina, or this morning?" She smiled and said "Both, but I really want to talk about Larmina first." He smiled and said "I will say that I was blown out of the water by what they were doing!" Allie laughed, and told him Lance's comment and Pidge said "Leave it to Lance to think of that!"

She told Pidge what Larmina had told her about the experience. She didn't think she was betraying Larmina's confidence, because she knew Pidge would keep quiet, and that she needed Pidge's help with the situation. When she got done, she said "So I've put the fear of God into her about being comprised, and told her that if they try anything to tell me! It was a little uncomfortable giving her that lecture, as you can understand!"

Pidge understood her concern, and said "I think that maybe I will talk to those boys, and remind them how things are done on Arus! If I have to behave, they can damn well behave!" Allie looked at him with a smile and said "Oh, so this morning was behaving?" Pidge looked at her and said "I really want to talk to you about that."

Allie said "I think we need to, but before we do, I have another situation with Larmina to tell you about!" Pidge said "Is it bad?" She shook her head and said "No, just rather inconvenient!" She went on "You know that Sven and Romelle are coming for our wedding, right?" Pidge nodded his head, so she went on "I heard from Romelle this morning that Bandor is coming also." Pidge knew that once peace had been declared, Bandor had been crowned King of Pollux, while Sven helped him with the administration.

As Pidge thought of that he knew what Allie was going to tell him, and he said to her "Bandor wants to meet Larmina?" Allie nodded her head, and said "Romelle thought she should give me a heads up, before her Brother approached Coran. I need to talk to Coran, and make sure he understands that I don't want Larmina forced into an arranged marriage!"

"I don't see the big deal about Bandor wanting to meet Larmina. Quite frankly, I think she could defeat him in combat without breaking a sweat, and I don't see anyone forcing her into anything she doesn't want!" Pidge said, and they both laughed at that. He said "Maybe you should broaden the playing field." Allie looked at him with a puzzled glance "What do you mean?"

Pidge said "Larmina's buddy, Alexander Malvor, is roommates at the Arusian Military Academy with Reneta's younger brother, and Henry Talbot's younger brother. You met Henry and his wife the night before you left for the Academy." Allie nodded her head, so Pidge went on "Ask Fredericks to find some way to include them in the wedding. It would be nice for my Sister to have the chance to meet some boys her age, and it would let Daniel and Vince know that they aren't the only fish in the sea. Oh, and you'll make Lord Malvor very happy!"

Allie laughed at that and said "That is always a good thing. I'm sure Fredericks will go for it, especially if I phrase it that I want Larmina to meet nice Arusian boys." She giggled, and then said "Actually, Fredericks is so happy about everything that he won't have a problem with my request." Pidge said "I can tell you though, Coran is not happy. Per Lance, he is furious that Fredericks agreed to our request, and is determined to find out why."

"I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out already!" Allie said, and then "Fredericks is not going to earth with us, but Coran is." Pidge said "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. If you pack some casual earth clothes I can rescue us from the Embassy." She looked at him and said "What do you mean?" Pidge said "There a couple of coffee places and cafes right around the Embassy, so we can walk over there in the morning and have breakfast by ourselves. Well, we and whoever else are in the place, but it won't be like sitting at the table with Coran and the Ambassador every morning!"

"Can we really do that?" Allie said, looking pleased and surprised at the same time. Pidge replied "Why not? We take your body guard, and go! It is always easier to get forgiveness than permission!" He stopped, and then said in a serious voice "I am so sorry about this morning, Allie. I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand! I lost all control! I swear that until the wedding, I am going to do nothing more than kiss you goodnight!"

She looked at him, and saw how upset he looked as he said that. She shook her head and "Pidge, we both lost all control." Allie knew she had been as willing as he was, and had enjoyed it as much. Even thinking about it made her blush, which Pidge saw. He got a wicked grin on his face and said "I guess we know now that we won't have any problems on our honeymoon!"

Allie blushed even more, and then was reminded of something she had heard yesterday, which bothered her. She said to Pidge, in a serious tone "I heard Coran and Fredericks talking about 'our' honeymoon, and it wasn't what you said it was going to be." Pidge heard the concern and said "They were talking about the official version of the honeymoon!"

Pidge said "You don't want reporters camped out at Lansdowne House, right?" She nodded her head, and he went on "I have not told anyone but you about what I want us to do. I let Coran and Fredericks think we're going along with their plan." Allie asked "What is their plan?" Pidge almost snorted, and said "We begin our married life by having our wedding night in the fishbowl, otherwise known as the Castle. The next morning we leave for Lenggries, the mountain dominion, where in addition to having our honeymoon, you can get some official visits in!"

She got a horrified look on her face, and Pidge said "I'll tell you that it is mostly Coran who came up with the plan. Fredericks did try to explain why maybe you wouldn't want to do public rounds, but he didn't get it. Or maybe he is really annoyed about the wedding date!" Allie said "So when do we tell him?" Pidge smiled and said "Maybe the morning of the wedding or we leave a note for him!"

Pidge went on "While you are packing for earth, I suggest you do a separate bag for what you would want for a week or two at Lansdowne House, and I will arrange to get it there ahead of time. When the wedding reception is almost done, we will excuse ourselves and make our getaway before people realize we are gone!"

"You are wonderful! How did I get so lucky?" Allie said, with a big smile on her face. Pidge looked at her and said "I think I am the lucky one!" He tilted his head and said "Can I ask what you are wearing tonight?" She blushed, but sat up and moved the monitor so that he could see her nightgown. It was pale green silk, decorated with cream colored lace, buttons, and a high waist that was right under her breasts. He noticed that the buttons were between her breasts, and he smiled as he remembered what they felt like.

"Do those buttons really come undone, or are they just decoration?" Pidge asked, as a slow, lazy smile appeared on his face. Allie felt her breath get very shallow, while her heart raced and the butterflies swarmed. She said "I don't think I'm going to tell you! But I'll bring this on our honeymoon, and you can find out for yourself!" Pidge said "You are a naughty tease! Will you also bring the white one, with all the pink ribbons?"

Allie got a mischievous look on her face as she said "I guess I could, but I wonder how long I will really have them on?" Pidge groaned, which gave her a thrill, knowing what she was doing to him. He said "Naughty, naughty, naughty!" She laughed and said "You are the one who started the conversation!" Pidge said "In case you haven't noticed, I really like how your breasts feel! I'm looking forward to seeing what they look like when they are not covered!"

Pidge then thought of that black lace bra this morning and said "I didn't have the chance to tell you how much I liked your bra this morning! Do you have different colors to match your clothes?" As he said this he almost leered at her, and she remembered him unzipping her flight suit this morning. She tilted her head and said "So not only are you interested in my nightgowns, but you are also interested in my underwear?"

He got a rough note in his voice as he said "I think I need to be concerned about anything I am planning on getting you out of!" She heard the note of passion in his voice, and remembered how he had growled this morning, being so aroused. Allie could hardly catch her breath, and her core felt like it was melting, getting so hot and wet. Pidge went on "The first thing I will do on our honeymoon is get you naked, so I have full access to your body!"

He watched as she got very red, but was still smiling! She said "Well then I hope the heat is working at your house!" Pidge said "It is, but we won't need it! We are going to be busy making each other very warm!" Allie saw his eyes narrow and glitter at the same time. Remembering what she had told Larmina she said "I think on that note, we need to say goodnight!" Pidge understood, and said "I am counting the days! I love you!" She said "Pidge, I love you too!"


	66. Chapter 61

_Saturday at the Castle_

Pidge woke up early, ready to get going. After talking to Allie last night, he'd had a thought about some activities for Vince and Daniel. He emailed Keith, Lance, and Hunk, who were willing to go along with it. All four of them were graduates of New West Point, the military academy on earth. The academy ran on a rigid hierocracy of upper and underclassmen.

There was a tradition of 'racking ass' at the academy, which they had all participated in. Upperclassmen would harass the underclassmen by using derogatory terms and epithets, while making them perform physically demanding drills. As much as an underclassman hated it being done to him, when he was an upperclassmen he knew that he would do it to an underclassman.

Pidge had hated it as an underclassman, but had enjoyed it when, as a much shorter upperclassman, he had been able to make tall underclassman do sit-ups in the snow. Hunk had hated it, and would not participate in it as an upperclassman. Pidge had no idea what Keith's thoughts were on the system, but he knew Lance's.

One of Lance's requirements, once he took over as Head Flight Instructor, at the academy, was that only third and fourth year cadets could participate in flight training. Lance said he wanted to make sure his pilots were tough. Not only did the system ensure that, all four of the team members knew that it was designed to teach obedience.

Vince and Daniel, because of their assignment on Arus, were missing out on a lot of the traditions of New West Point. Pidge knew it had been good for them to spend some time at the Arusian Military Academy, which ran on the same lines as the one on earth. It was obvious to him, based on last night's happenings; the cadets had too much time on their hands. Pidge knew that Allie would take care of Larmina, but he had decided that Vince and Daniel needed to be re-introduced to some academy traditions.

He arrived at the rec room, to find everyone but Hunk there. There was coffee already made, so Pidge helped himself to some and said "Isn't Hunk coming?" Keith said "He said he would, but he wasn't happy about it." Lance said "He knows how the system works, and he should be here." He stopped, and turned to Pidge "Was this Allura's idea?"

Pidge shook his head and said "No, she doesn't know anything about it, but I know she won't have a problem with it!" Keith said "I don't think we need to do the all out treatment, let's just put them through some good physical trials." Lance pouted and said "But you have to do the comments too! That really enforces the process." Keith knew that Lance was proud of his reputation of being able to use the most number of derogatory terms at any one time without stopping for air. Keith said "Just keep it reasonable."

Hunk came up then and said to Pidge "Is this really necessary? I hate this kind of thing?" Before Pidge could say anything, Lance laughed and said "Come on now, Hunky, this kind of thing made us the men we are!" Hunk just looked very sad, which normally would have concerned Pidge, but he was too annoyed with Vince and Daniel right now.

They walked down to the dorm room that the cadets shared, and Lance opened the door for Keith to walk in. Hunk turned on the lights, while Pidge and Lance yanked the covers off of the boys' beds. Daniel and Vince were totally dazed to see the lights all on, and the male members of the team in their room. Keith said "Good morning drones!"

Daniel and Vince had enjoyed the reprise from the academy system. However, when they heard the word 'drone' they knew exactly what it meant – a derogatory term for underclassmen, with it being the least offensive of the terms! Keith said "It has come to our attention that you two have not been getting enough physical conditioning, as you would be if you were still at the academy!"

"We are going to put you through various exercises, and if you can still walk when we are done, we would not have done our jobs. Right guys?" Keith turned to look at the other team members. Lance smiled and said "We are going to be all over your ass like a bad rash! Just so you know, I can call you a douche bag 25 different ways, without stopping for air." He stopped, and said "Don't look to Pidge or Hunk for sympathy either. Pidge is cranky because he never gets to spend any time with his Fiancée, while Hunk would be glad to have you lift heavy equipment for him. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Lance finished by shouting at them.

Daniel and Vince groaned, but got out of bed and got dressed, dreading what was ahead of them. They were also wondering what was going on with Larmina.

Larmina slept in, and then got dressed in some sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. When she went to do her hair, she noticed how manageable it was, and she remembered her Aunt doing her hair last night. She looked at the tube of conditioner, remembering when her Aunt had given it to her, how she had tossed it aside. Larmina hated bothering with all the primping stuff, but she also hated her curly, frizzy hair. She decided that maybe a little primping was not a bad thing, and that she needed to say thank you to her Aunt more often.

She found her Aunt, along with Sophie, and Baroness Stehen, in her Aunt's room. Larmina looked around the room, appreciating how large it was, with the balcony and its own bathroom. She could hardly wait to get it. Allura looked up when Larmina came in and said "Good morning, are you hungry?" Larmina realized she was, so Sophie called down for some food to be brought up, while she went and sat on her Aunt's bed.

"Thank you for last night, Aunt Allura, I feel a lot better!" Allura smiled, and she went on "I have never said thank you for that hair stuff before, but it really works!" They all laughed at that, and Sophie said "I always wanted naturally curly hair." Baroness Stehen said "I have learned that a woman is never happy with her hair!"

Allura said to Sophie "You have such beautiful hair though!" Sophie laughed and said "One of my sisters has hair exactly like yours, and I was always jealous of it." Larmina said "At least yours is a pretty auburn, while mine is just red!" The Baroness said "You have the same hair as your Grandmother had! When she would wear it down it looked like flames dancing around her." Larmina smiled and said "I really don't wear mine down that much, because it is such a bother!"

The Baroness turned to Sophie and said "You should wear your hair down more, it would look very attractive." She stopped, and then after looking at Allura she said "I bet Commander McClain would come to your office even more than he does now!" Sophie looked pleased and annoyed at the same time as she said "He is awful! He walks right in and sits down without even asking!"

Allura, remembering Lance pumping her last night decided to test the waters; she said "I think he rather likes you, Sophie." Sophie shrugged her shoulders and said "As if I care!" In fact she didn't know what her feelings were about the Commander. He annoyed her, and he was badly behaved; however he also had the nicest eyes, and there was something about the way he looked at her that made her breathless. She also noticed his long, lean build every time he sat down in her office.

"Countess, I think you have been a widow for too long!" The Baroness said, while Larmina added "Lance is really nice, when he doesn't have one of his teases going on!" That made them all laugh, as they recalled some of Lance's past teases.

Larmina spent the afternoon with them, planning their trip to earth, and what shopping they were going to do. Normally she would have been bored with it all, but for some reason found it comforting to be with her Aunt and the other women. She was even excited at the idea of shopping.

In the Fourth Quadrant, Lotor was also planning his trip to earth, but he wasn't going to shop. It had taken him a while to convince Hrothgar, chief of the horned people, to go along with his plan. After he had gotten the Chief on board, he still had to deal with Scyld Scefing who was the right hand man of the Chief. He had many concerns about what Lotor wanted to do, while the Commanding General Unferth had been against the plan just on the basis of how much he disliked Lotor.

When Lotor had first arrived he had wasted no time in making his way to Heorot, the Palace of Hrothgar on planet Nyx. Unferth, when Lotor had shown up tried to tell Scyld Scefing to just kill the Drule now and be done with it. However, Hrothgar was always spoiling for a fight, and liked the idea of invading earth.

Planet Nyx was good for Lotor, because the soil had almost the same makeup as haggerium. When he had first arrived on the planet, he had buried himself in the dirt, until he was fully recharged. By now, he just had to walk on the dirt to stay powerful. He was full of hated to Voltron, and consumed by lust for Princess Allura. Lotor also wanted to see the look on that duke's face when he made the Princess his sex slave.

Once Hrothgar had agreed to his plan, Lotor had to deal with Scyld Scefing and Unferth. Luckily, Hrothgar came up with the idea of getting Wealhtheow, the High Priestess of the Horned People to bless the mission. Lotor knew when Princess Allura and the Lions would be arriving on earth, and he would not be far behind!

_**Author's note: I was not original enough to come up with names for the people and places in the Fourth Quadrant. Some of the names are from Greek Mythology, and the rest are from the great epic poem **__**Beowulf**__**.**_


	67. Chapter 62

_**Author's Note: Second chapter today! I'm on a roll, and I might even have a third chapter out too!**_

_**E.M. Blaine: Thank you for your kind words, and your comments about 'men'! This chapter also has Lance and Sophie in it! Enjoy!**_

_**Brunch with the Archbishop**_

Keith woke up Sunday morning in a good mood, his first one in quite a few weeks. Yesterday had turned into a good bonding exercise for the team members. When they got done with the cadets Lance had suggested going out for drinks. Keith's first reaction was to say no, but remembering what King Alfor had said about not closing himself off, he decided to go and try to participate in the evening.

He had been surprised to have ended up having a good time. The team chatted over several rounds of drinks, and then played pool. Keith had started playing the game when he was searching for Black Lion, and had gotten quite good at it. It was an easy way to pick up some quick money in a bar. He was gratified to discover that he had not lost his touch. He enjoyed watching Lance, for once, not hitting on every female in the place. He decided he needed to get another look at Sophie!

Keith also had spent time with Pidge, one on one. It was originally to talk about Vince, Daniel, and Larmina. Pidge told him that he was going to talk to the boys as to how things are done on Arus. Several weeks ago he would not have thought Pidge would be able to make an impression on the boys. Now though, after talking to King Alfor, he knew that Pidge was quite up to the task.

He told Pidge that he was going to talk to them also, about both Academy and Galaxy Force rules regarding underage girls. Pidge agreed that it would be a good thing, and that he was glad Keith was willing to do that. Keith thought about everything Pidge had done for Arus, what he had put up with those five years with Wade, when he had been demoted, and then the last couple of months of dealing with him, Keith was impressed. Pidge had handled it all with more grace than he would of in the same situation. Pidge had always been a loyal teammate, and King Alfor was right, a good friend.

Keith was at the brunch now, after the service for the new Archbishop. He had decided to go as part of his new plan to get out more. He was also curious to see how the service ran with someone who wasn't senile. He had been impressed with what the Archbishop said in his sermon, and was looking forward to talking to him. First though, he was going over to where Vince and Daniel were, to have a quick word with them.

Larmina had woken up that morning feeling good. She felt ready to face Vince and Daniel; as she reasoned, she hadn't done anything wrong. She had been surprised to find, outside her door, a wrapped box there. When she opened it she was shocked to see a portrait of her Mother, done in pastels! The picture was perfect, and Larmina noticed around the edges were little scenes of things she and her Mother had done together. Vince had also included a note that said that he hoped she liked it, and that he was sorry for how things had turned out.

Now that she was at the brunch, she was looking for Vince, to thank him. She had seen them in church, but didn't get to talk to them. They had certainly seen her in church though, and had not been able to think of anything else. Larmina had a soft yellow dress on that was embroidered with violets. It fit her figure perfectly on the top, and had a full skirt that moved as she walked. Her hair had violets in it, and she was wearing it like her Aunt did; pulled up in front and loose down her back.

Larmina had remembered the Baroness' comments about her Grandmother's hair, and had decided to see what hers looked like if she wore it down. She had put the conditioner on again last night, and was amazed at how well her hair did. Vince saw Larmina walking toward them, and was worried about talking to her; he knew she had seen what was in his mind. Daniel was too busy thinking about her hair, wondering '_what it would feel like to touch it?' _

Unfortunately for Daniel, just as he was having that thought, Keith came up, from the back, to him and Vince. He said to them "I suggest you read your Academy handbooks, specifically section xxi, paragraph 23. If you need a refresher, it deals with what happens to cadets who get involved with underage girls. And for your information underage means younger than sixteen! Do you understand?"

Vince and Daniel were still sore from yesterday, and now having Keith quoting Academy regulations at them, made them sigh. After he was gone Vince said to Daniel "The next time you want to help a girl, please leave me out of it!" Daniel said "Do you really think that all that yesterday was because of the mind reading?" Vince said "I know so!"

Just then Larmina came up to them, and smiled; she said "Vince thank you so much for the picture! It is perfect! That is just what my Mother looked like!" Vince said "I'm glad it turned out well." Daniel said "So what did you end up doing yesterday?" He was wondering what her punishment had been.

"I had a really nice day! I slept in, and then hung out with my Aunt and the Countess. We talked about our trip, and what shopping we were going to do. Then we ended up watching movies!" Larmina said happily. She was all set to go on, but Hunk came up just then. Hunk had felt bad for the boys yesterday, but understood how the system worked. He also knew exactly why Pidge was annoyed, and it only partially involved Vince and Daniel. Hunk really wished his friend could just get married today, and get on with it.

He came up to Larmina now, because the Princess had asked him to escort her into the dining room. Hunk was glad to do it, because he had always found Larmina good company. He liked the fact that she could give as good as she got. When he saw her now, with her hair down, dancing around like flames, he decided it was a good idea to get her away from Vince and Daniel. She was way too pretty!

Hunk said "Larmina, the Princess wanted me to escort you into the dining room." He stopped, and then said to the boys "They're getting ready to serve the brunch, and I'm sure that you all are hungry after yesterday!" After he was gone Vince said "So we get the Academy treatment, but she gets to sleep in and hang out with the girls, doing each other's hair? How fair is that?" Daniel said "That is how it works with girls. You really should have had sisters!"

Coran finished talking to the Archbishop, and went looking for Fredericks and or Allura. The pieces had come together about why Fredericks had agreed to that indecent wedding date. Coran expected better of his friend, who had always been so concerned about decorum and appearances. However, reasoned Coran, the thought of getting rid of his nemesis had proved too tempting!

He saw Allura and Pidge together, talking to Lord Malvor. Allura looked beautiful in a dress of strawberry pink raw silk, which was decorated at the bottom of the skirt, sleeves, and collar, with bands of the same strawberry pink but in velvet. She had her hair up with her cornet, and was wearing a pair of dazzling earrings that dangled sparkling pink stones. Coran saw how she looked at Pidge, and at least consoled himself that she was making a good marriage, to a man who loved her very much. He was still going to have words with Fredericks though. He didn't expect Allura or Pidge to be interested in waiting to get married, but Fredericks should have known better.

Pidge was having a hard time concentrating on what Lord Malvor was saying, because all he could think about was Allie. She looked so beautiful in that pink dress and he wanted nothing more than to put his hands on her and pull her close. He had to remind himself what happened the last time he had done that. It didn't help that she would look at him sometimes with a twinkle in her eye, like she knew exactly what he was thinking. Pidge wondered, at the back of his mind, if she was wearing pink bra. He started doing mental calculations to figure out, down to the minute, when they would be on their honeymoon.

Fredericks was in a joyful mood! He would no longer have to deal with that senile ass, as he privately called the old Archbishop. His nephew had been installed to his proper position that he had waited so long for. Fredericks was also enjoying watching Sophie and Lance; he had made sure they were seated next to each other today. Everything was right in the heavens, as far as he was concerned.

Coran had found Fredericks in the dining room, telling the staff that they could serve brunch now. Fredericks said to him "I just figured out why you agreed to let the Princess get married so soon! You, and she, should be ashamed of yourselves! I can see her not caring, but you know better!" Fredericks didn't understand what his friend was so upset about. He had wanted the Princess married, and Fredericks had helped accomplish that.

Fredericks privately thought that the sooner Her Highness and Darrell got married, the better. He had seen how they looked at each other, and was impressed that Darrell was being as honorable as he was. Fredericks thought the excuse of Her Majesty's birthday was enough to satisfy any talk that might be going on. He said to Coran "Honestly, this is for the best. Did you really want that senile fool to try to perform the wedding?"

Coran had to give Fredericks points for that, and said as much but then added "Do you know how many times I've had to explain that there is no 'urgent' reason that they are getting married? Our Ambassador on earth actually asked point blank if she was pregnant, and did they want to sleep together when they were staying at the Embassy?" Fredericks sniffed, and said "Hamilton has always been a tactless oaf! I still don't know why you appointed him to that position."

"I do not enjoy having to defend Her Highness' morals and reputation!" Coran said exasperatedly! Fredericks said "So people are talking, it doesn't matter. In nine months they will realize there was nothing going on!" Coran said "What if she gets pregnant on her honeymoon?" Fredericks was starting to realize that however great his friend's statesmanship skills were, he wasn't good at biology.

"If she gets pregnant on her honeymoon it will be fine. That would be over ten months from today!" Fredericks said, and then told Coran "It's time to eat, let's go get everyone!" Coran gave up at that point, and wondered whether he could get a drink in before they sat down!

Lance was pleased to see that he was sitting next to Sophie! She looked lovely in a dark green plaid silk dress, accentuated with white lace. He noticed that her hair, while still up, was looser around her face, which just made her eyes look even more incredible! He smiled at her and said "Are you looking forward to going to earth?"

Sophie, for her part was trying not to think about how close the chairs were to each other, and just how large and masculine the Commander was. She didn't know it, but Fredericks had arranged their chairs to be just a bit closer to each other. He was sitting at the head of the table, which gave him the perfect vantage point to watch the show!

Sophie said "Her Highness and I, along with Her Ladyship, all talked about where we were going to go shopping." Lance looked surprised and said "Larmina, shopping? If Allura didn't buy her clothes and Nanny didn't dress her, she would wear her uniform all the time!" Sophie said "Commander, I don't think that is polite to say!" Lance said "But Your Excellency, I saw your lips twitch!" Sophie couldn't believe how maddening the man was!

"I am surprised that you made it to the service this morning!" She told him in a cold tone. Lance threw back his head and laughed, saying "I would not have missed it for the world! And I do know how to be on time!" Sophie realized that people were looking at them, so she said to him "Don't do that! People are staring at us!"

Lance said "Don't do what? Laugh? I laugh all the time!" Sophie tossed her head, and decided to concentrate on her food. Lance however wasn't done, and he said "You do of course know that the reason we are all here is because the happy couple are in a hurry to get married?" She sighed and said "It is rather unseemly that the wedding is so soon, but at least the excuse of Her Majesty's birthday helps the situation." Lance, remembering what he had seen in Pidge's office was amazed that they had not tried to get the wedding even sooner!

"Do you mind me asking, how long were you engaged before your wedding?" Lance said to her. Sophie inwardly groaned, and was tempted not to answer, since she knew the next comment would be about the difference in her and her late husband's ages. She had been surprised that in all their conversations, the Commander had never brought it up.

"My circumstances were different. We were at war, and my husband did not have a lot of leave." She said, and waited for him to respond. Lance said "So, he saw you on Tuesday, and married you on Friday? You are very beautiful, and I can see how a man would want to go off to war happy and satisfied!" Sophie's eyes got wide, as she realized the implication of what he had just said! She told him "Commander McClain, really!"

Lance smiled and said to her "I am just stating the truth! And you didn't tell me how long your engagement was." Sophie said "I would prefer not to talk about it right now." He said "Fair enough, Your Excellency! But I will want to hear the story!" Sophie was tempted to tell him to go listen to the Castle gossips, but she just wanted the whole conversation dropped.

"Is there anywhere you would like to go to while on earth? I would be glad to escort you." Lance told her, and going on "I am already taking you to see your husband's memorial, and would be glad to take you anywhere else." Sophie sighed, and realized by agreeing to let the Commander take her to New West Point, it was the 'thin edge of the wedge.' She told him "It will be enough to see Ireland, and I'm sure Her Highness will keep me busy."

Lance said "My Mother can hardly wait to meet you!" Sophie looked at him with wide eyes as she said "You told your Mother about me?" Lance got a big grin on his face and said "What do you think?"

Sophie, by now, was done with the conversation and said "Commander McClain, I will take what you have said under advisement. Now I think we need to talk to the people on either side of us!" Lance gave her a dazzling smile, and turned to talk to the elderly woman on the other side of him.


	68. Chapter 63

_**Trip to Earth**_

The Following was on the open com link for the Voltron Lions, as they accompany the Royal Transport Craft to earth.

Keith (Black Lion): I didn't think we would ever be able to leave this morning! Coran was in a mood!

Pidge (Green Lion): He is upset because the arrival of the Princess, and us, has been turned into a media event by Admiral Huxley, and President Forrest.

Lance (Red Lion): That is not the only reason he has been so cranky!

Daniel and Vince (Blue Lion): What is the other one?

Lance: He was overheard, at the Archbishop's brunch, scolding Fredericks for going along with Allura's plan for a quick wedding!

Hunk (Yellow Lion): I don't understand why that is such a big deal. He has been trying to marry her off since she was sixteen! You would think he would be happy about it!

Lance: To quote my next love interest, the Dowager Countess, it is 'unseemly'!

Pidge: The Princess wanted to get married on her Mother's birthday, that's all!

Keith, Lance, Hunk, Daniel, and Vince (in unison): Yea, right!

Lance: How come I have not heard any details about the wedding, by the way?

Hunk: Good point! I'm in the wedding party, and I don't know anything about it.

Pidge: Fredericks is taking care of the wedding, and the Princess is taking care of Fredericks.

Keith: You are not concerned about it?

Pidge: No, it will work out. And Hunk, Andre will take care of your uniform; he'll know what we need to wear.

Lance: In case you have not figured out, all Pidge cares about is the honeymoon!

Major amounts of laughter from all the pilots are heard.

Pidge: Lance, I find it interesting that you refer to Sophie as 'your next love interest' when she won't let you call her by her first name.

Lance: I'm slowly getting to her. I've had tea with her, and gone to the museum with her.

Daniel: Lance that was a field trip for Larmina, Vince, and I that Dean Locke was supposed to do. He couldn't go at the last minute, so the Princess got the Countess to do it and you tagged along.

Vince: Dude, even I know that doesn't count as a date.

Keith: But he did say he had tea with her.

Pidge: He happened to be sitting in her office, at tea time!

Lance: Pidge, I've been meaning to ask you, aren't you taking Allura to the theater week after next?

Pidge: Yes, we are going with the Fitzpatricks and Talbots to see 'Old World New'.

Vince: I saw that with my parents last summer, in New York. It is really good, but the ending is a twist!

Daniel: You go to the theater?

Vince: My parents are season ticket holders! What do you do for cultural events?

Daniel: I spent one whole season going to the symphony when my older sister was in hot pursuit of the First Chair! She paid me to go, so it wouldn't look so obvious why she was there. I actually enjoyed some of the music.

Hunk: Why would your sister go to the symphony to get a chair?

Daniel: The first chair is the best musician playing a particular instrument in the orchestra. In addition to taking the lead for those instruments' movements, they also play solos. This guy had long blonde hair and an accent, which she was all excited about. He did play the violin well though.

Hunk: I knew I should have had sisters instead of brothers! I have no insight at all!

Pidge: Don't go to the Arusian Symphony, to quote the Princess "they are horrid!"

Hunk: Am I the only one who likes to go to sporting events?

Daniel: Larmina likes a good football game, maybe you should take her!

Hunk: I don't know, she gets very intense when Arus plays, if you know what I mean!

Lance: I know someone has a secret liking for jazz!

Keith: Jazz is very complex, and interesting to listen to.

Pidge: Keith, I never knew!

Lance: Back to my original question, Pidge, you are taking Allura to the theater right?

Pidge: Yes, we are, why do you care?

Lance: I was thinking that maybe Sophie and I could come along?

Hunk: What makes you think she will agree to going with you?

Keith: Don't forget, this is Lance we are talking about.

Pidge: Please remember that we are also talking about Sophie!

Lance: By the time we are done on earth, Sophie and I will be moving ahead. I'm taking her to see her husband's memorial at the Academy. That will give us some nice time together, and then spending time in Ireland will be great! My Mother has promised to help, as has Allura.

Keith: Lance, even for you, this is a new low. You do realize that you are using her dead husband, your Mother, and Pidge's social life to get a date?

Lance: Have you not seen her? And those eyes? Incredible!

Daniel and Vince are head laughing in the background.

Lance: What is so funny Blue Lion?

Vince: Shall we tell him?

Keith: Don't please, whatever it is, it will just encourage him!

Daniel: I think we should! Larmina thinks the Countess likes you more than she lets on!

Vince: She also said that Baroness Stehen is always saying nice things about you, and she thinks the Countess has been a widow to too long.

Lance: There we go! My plan is working, and all those years of flirting with the Baroness are paying off!

Hunk: You still can't use her first name! Are you going to call her 'Your Excellency' on your date, if she even agrees to go?

Lance: Pidge doesn't call Allura by her first name, and look at where they are. By the way, what do you call her when you two are alone?

Hunk: In case you have forgotten, they are not allowed to be alone!

More laughter is heard over the com link.

Lance: Pidge, you haven't answered my question, what do you call her?

Pidge: That is none of your business, Lance.

Lance: I bet I will find out when we go to the theater with you!

Pidge: I'll believe it when it happens!

Daniel: Are we still on for pizza while we are on earth?

Lance: Yes, we have a booth all reserved at Pizza Hole, four nights from now.

Hunk: Vince and Daniel, are you going to be at the party tomorrow night, at the Embassy?

Vince: Yes and my parents are coming too!

Daniel: I'll be there, as will Melissa and Melinda. By the way guys, they are really excited that you asked them.

Lance: Keith, you might think I am stooping low to get a date, but you let the teenage flyboy here set you up with his sister!

Hunk: You've seen his sisters! Why not?

Keith: Pidge, when do you all go see Maahox?

Lance and Hunk: Ugh!

Pidge: According to the Princess, we are on for the end of the week. He feels bad that he cannot repay the Princess' hospitality at this time, but once he is acquitted he will take us out for an excellent meal, to quote what he said; and his wedding gift will be late.

Lance: He really thinks he is going to get acquitted? As if!

Pidge: He is sure that his defense is sound; oh, he is representing himself too.

Hunk: You know that if he gets off, he will come to Arus, right? I think he is in love with the Princess!

Keith: I'd be a little worried about that, Pidge. She doesn't seem to mind him that much. Maybe she'll make him State Counselor!

Pidge: NO! Actually, he is thinking about doing a talk show that would offer relationship advice.

Lance: Keith, you can be his first guest!

Daniel: Says he who is trying to get a date with a woman who won't even let him use her first name!

Red Lion roars loudly!

Lance: Red does not like you making comments like that.

Keith: Enough with the chatter. We are entering earth's airspace, and I see our fighter escort up ahead.

Lance: Let the show begin!

Later that afternoon Pidge arrived at the Arusian Embassy, where he was staying. After the arrival ceremony, they had to get the Lions squared away, and attend a meeting at Galaxy Alliance Headquarters. He walked into the Embassy, expecting to head down to the extra guest rooms on the lower floor, where he stayed the last time he had been here. It was hard to think that it had been almost six years ago!

"Your Grace?" An older man in a suit said to him, and went on "Welcome to the Embassy. I am Giles, the House Manager. Your room is up on the second floor, and your man has already unpacked your clothing." It took Pidge a minute to figure out that he meant Andre!

"Thank you, Giles. I am glad to be here." Pidge said, thinking about how different this was than the last time he had been here. Giles smiled and indicated to a livered footman standing in the hall "Tomas here will show you to your room."

Pidge followed Tomas up the big staircase, and when they got to the top they turned to the left. He knew that the Royal Suite, where Allie would be, was to the right. He was glad that they were on opposite ends of the floor, everything considered. Tomas took him to a door that was ¾ of the way down the hall, and opened it to let him enter.

The room was large and airy, with windows overlooking the courtyard. In addition to the bed, there was a wardrobe, a desk with a chair, and another larger chair with a table by it. He could see that there was a bathroom attached to the room. The bedding, drapes, and carpet were done in shades of gold and brown, with a masculine air to the furniture. Pidge thinking about his small room back on Arus, or even the room downstairs he had once occupied, grinned.

"Is there anything Your Grace needs?" Tomas asked. Pidge shook his head, and after saying thank you, Tomas left. He was impressed with how he had been received! He figured that Coran must have told them to expect him. He had not given any thought to what this trip would be like, and just figured he would be treated the same as he was on Arus.

He had never asked for special treatment at the Castle, even after the engagement had been announced. He had not wanted to throw his title, or his relationship, in his teammate's faces. Pidge realized now though, that here at the Embassy he was going to be treated like a nobleman who was going to marry the Crown Princess.

As he thought of Allie, he wanted to talk to her very badly! Pidge thought back to the arrival ceremony, and grinned when he thought of her stepping out of the transport craft. The Lions had arrived first, and lined up at the Landing Plaza, which was decorated with the colors and flags of the Kingdom of Arus. There were lots of dignitaries, including the head of Galaxy Alliance Admiral Huxley, President Addison Forrest, and of course the Arusian Ambassador and his wife.

The transport craft touched down perfectly, and stairs were attached to the side of the craft. On the sides of the craft the coat of arms of the royal house, held by a gold lion, glittered in the sun. Allie was the first one off, and he had to work hard to keep a poker face when he saw her. She was wearing a bright green suit, almost the exact shade of his Lion. She had a hat decorated with green fluffy feathers, and some green stones at her ears reflected the sunlight. When his Lion had seen her, he let out a loud approving roar!

Pidge sat down at the desk, and after getting his tablet out, he connected it into the network at the Embassy. He then brought up the messaging program.

P: Hello Allie, are you busy?

A: You're here! I am so glad! How is your room?

P: If I had known that proposing to you would get me these kinds of accommodations, I would have asked a lot sooner! What are you up to?

A: Catching up on some work before dinner.

P: You looked wonderful at the arrival ceremony! Green Lion and I were very honored by what you wore.

A: Judging by Green's reaction, I guess so. He seems to have become very attached to me.

P: That is because I am very attached to you. Lions are very possessive!

A: (giggling) I would never have known! I wanted to wear green because I am very proud of you, and Green Lion!

P: Well the team teased me about it, but everyone had headquarters thinks I am a lucky man! I have to agree with them on that!

A: Pidge, I am the one who is lucky! I love you so much!

P: Allie, I love you too! I'll see you at dinner!

A: I don't think we will get any time alone until tomorrow morning unfortunately!

P: That will give me something else to count the hours until.

A: What else are you counting the hours to?

P: Allie, what do you think?

A: I love you Pidge!

P: I love you too Allie!

Late that night the Lions were talking among themselves. None of them was going to sleep well while on earth. They all remembered what had happened the last time they had been here. Black Lion was especially vigilant, because the pride was his responsibility. He was glad that 'the Daughter of Arus' had arranged for a unit of Arusian soldiers to guard them at night.

The Lions were also uncomfortable, being away from their dens. Yellow and Red Lions, used to warm and hot dens, thought it was too cold on earth, while Blue Lion, used to his cool, wet den thought earth was too hot and dry. Green Lion missed his leafy canopy, and the way the wind blew through the trees. None of them cared for the sounds of earth either.

Right now, Blue and Red Lions were sniping at Green and each other while Yellow Lion defended Green Lion. Blue Lion said "I cannot believe you roared like that, during the ceremony!" Green Lion shifted his body, wishing he was back on Arus, on the moss covered floor of his den. He said "Why should I not roar with pride at 'the Daughter of Arus'. She is mine now!"

Green knew that Blue was still bothered by how 'the Daughter of Arus' had transferred her loyalty to him and 'the Wizard.' Black heard that comment, and was glad 'the Seeker' was not here. He had noticed though, over the last week, his pilot's heart had not been so heavy. Black hoped the healing process had started.

Blue was not done yet, and said "You are too pleased with yourself!" Yellow Lion said "Why should he not be pleased with himself! 'The Wizard' has accomplished a lot!" Red Lion, remembering the comment 'the Impudent One' had made during the flight said to him "Your pilot needs to learn some respect, Blue! He shouldn't make those kinds of comments about 'the Joker'."

All the Lions watched to see what Blue would do. Blue was still annoyed about the pilot switch, but would defend 'the Impudent One' wholeheartedly. The Lion tossed his head, and said "My pilot spoke the truth. 'The Joker' is foolish to think that the woman will go out with him." Black Lion spoke up "I disagree with that statement, Blue. 'The Joker' is going to be successful; it is his destiny."

Red Lion was happy to hear that, as his pilot deserved something good. Yellow Lion didn't like to see another Lion unhappy, even Blue, who was cranky a lot of the time. He said to him "Maybe 'the Impudent One' will get his wish with 'the Little Daughter of Arus'." Blue tossed his head again and said "I am done with 'Daughters of Arus'! Their loyalty can never be permanently to their Lion! And 'the Little Daughter of Arus' is not even a good pilot!"

Green Lion emitted a low growl and said "Do not speak about 'the Little Daughter of Arus' that way. She is part of my responsibility now!" Black Lion understood what Green Lion said, and told them all "Let's try to get some sleep, if we can!" Blue Lion curled itself up a little apart from the others. He knew he should not have made that comment, but he thought it was unfair that he kept on getting different pilots! And he was hot and uncomfortable!


	69. Chapter 64

_**Author's Note: The black dress, along with the diamond and ruby necklace are based on the ones the Duchess of Cambridge wore to the premier of the movie 'War Horse'.**_

_**Vignettes on Earth – Part One**_

Pidge was waiting for Allie, in the side hall that led out to the east entrance to the Embassy. He grinned when he saw her coming toward him; she looked so cute. She had on a pair of tight fitting jeans, with a suede and shearling jacket. The jacket was brown, while the shearling, which ornamented the collar, cuffs, and edging was a darker brown. It fit well, and was nipped in at the waist. Her blonde hair was loose, while her blue eyes were sparkling.

"Allie, you look adorable!" Pidge said, as he put his arms around her and started kissing her. Allie felt his lips on hers, and then his tongue was exploring her mouth, looking for hers. She moved closer to him, while putting her arms around him. It felt so wonderful to be with him. He broke off the kiss, and she nuzzled into his neck, remembering how good he smelled.

Pidge felt her nuzzling, and smiled while pulling her even closer. She had told him once how the smell of him affected her, and he enjoyed what she was doing. Pidge played with her hair, loving that it was down, and slightly curly. It was so wonderful to hold her, and just to be with her. He finally said "I think we should be going, before I decide to push you up against the wall." Allie looked up at him, with twinkling eyes and said "Yes, we should go. I'm ready for some coffee!"

They walked a couple of streets over to a little café, and went inside and found a table. Allie couldn't believe how nice it was to sit here with Pidge, and just chat, with no one watching them or bothering them. She said as much to Pidge, who said "I agree with you! And we don't have to worry about Coran or Fredericks either!" They both laughed at that.

Back at the Embassy, Coran was sitting at the breakfast table with the Ambassador, Charles Hamilton, and his wife, Marilee. He knew that Larmina was working out, and that Sophie had eaten already and was off working. He said "I wonder where Allura and Pidge are?" Charles said "They went out over an hour ago, to get coffee and breakfast."

Coran said "They're not supposed to do that!" Charles said "Why not? She took her bodyguard with her, and I'm sure that His Grace is well up to protecting her." Coran said "Why would they want to go out? They could have breakfast here!" Marilee laughed and said "They are young and in love Coran! I can see why they don't want to sit at a table with a bunch of old fogeys!"

Just then they came in, looking very happy. Coran was surprised to see Allura in earth clothes, but guessed it made sense if she was going to be out and about incognito. They said good morning, and Allie asked "Is everything set for tonight?" Marilee nodded, and started telling them all about it. Coran then asked Pidge "What are you doing today?"

Pidge said "I have some meetings over at headquarters, and then I'm supposed to meet with Lance's brother Roger, about the materials for the Ice Realm project." The McClain Corporation was going to supply the structural support for the dome.

Coran decided to let his annoyance drop about them going out for breakfast. Pidge was obviously working hard, and he had been very decent about the honeymoon plans. Coran had asked Pidge if he had anything in mind for a honeymoon, and Pidge had said he had not thought of it yet. Coran was surprised at that, thinking about how fast they had wanted to get married. Coran had suggested Lenggries, in the Mountain Dominion, which was very pretty.

Allura could get some public visits in, and the people would be thrilled to see the couple together. Coran didn't see an issue with it being during the honeymoon. He had scheduled the visits for the end of the trip, and he figured by then they would be ready to get out some.

"Well while you are working, Larmina, Sophie, and I have shopping to do. I need to have the last fitting on my gown for tonight. It is amazing!" Allie said, smiling. Marilee said "You are so beautiful my dear; anything you wear will be amazing!" Pidge said "I will look forward to seeing it!"

Over on base, at Galaxy Alliance Headquarters, Keith had just left the BOQ, and headed over to the canteen, to get breakfast. As he walked in, he was hailed by several people he knew, so he went and sat with them at their table. The talk was all about the arrival of the Lions and the Crown Princess yesterday, and Keith was pumped for information about it all.

One of the men at the table was his classmate Cameron Scott, who he had roomed with one year while they were at the Academy. He said now "Kogane, explain how you and McClain passed on the Princess, while that runt Stoker ended up with her." Keith had been expecting at some point, during the visit to earth, to be asked that question. Luckily he had an answer all prepared.

"Lance is too much of a ladies' man to settle down." He stopped, and the table laughed at that, and Keith went on "The Princess is very beautiful, but she comes with a lot of responsibilities and protocol. Not my thing, you understand!" The men nodded their heads, but one said "Still, how did Stoker get so lucky? I mean, when he was at the Academy he was a short, nerdy kid, and look at him now." Cameron said "He's grown a foot, gotten a dukedom, and a princess. How fair is that?" They all laughed, and Keith used the opportunity to change the subject.

He was glad now that he had prepared answer that seemed to cover all the bases. He knew that only the people on Arus, and his team members knew about the real situation. He was sure that none of the team was going to talk about what had really gone on. He had also asked Melinda if she would like a tour of New West Point. He figured that if he was seen out with her that should stop any talk, if there was some.

Keith was glad to be somewhere that everyone was not looking at him with pity. He had been surprised at how well he was able to join in the banter on the flight yesterday. He had had one twinge of pain when Lance mentioned the honeymoon, but otherwise it was fine. He knew the party tonight was going to be a big test though.

That evening at the Embassy Dorcas was putting the finishing touches on the Princess. Dorcas looked at her, before she headed downstairs to meet everyone, and said "Your Highness, I recommend you not be alone with His Grace, in that dress!" Allie giggled and left the room.

Pidge had been working since coming back from his meetings, and had lost track of time until Andre showed up. He came into the room and said "Does Your Grace approve of the room?" Pidge looked up from his monitor, took off his glasses, and said "Please, my whole room on Arus could fit in the bathroom here; what do you think?" Andre laughed and told him "You should have this type of accommodation at the Castle. You are too modest!"

"Andre, my being a member of the Voltron Force is very important for me! I would never throw my position in my team members' face!" Pidge said, knowing he wasn't explaining the issue well. Andre smiled and said "Yes, you a member of the Voltron Force, but you are also engaged to Her Highness!"

"And once I am married to the Princess I will have much better accommodations at the Castle. However, until then, you and I are in the basement!" Pidge told Andre, who nodded his head in understanding. Pidge went to take a shower, and when he came back Andre had his dress uniform all laid out.

Andre was thinking about the late Crown Prince as helped His Grace into his uniform, and what His Grace had just said about being in the basement, until after the wedding. He remembered his talk with the Crown Prince too. Now, as he finished putting the Lion Badge, with its green ribbon around His Grace's neck, he said "Sir, you remember that I spent time with His Highness, the late Crown Prince, on his birthday?"

Pidge nodded his head, and Andre went on "I have should told you before Sir, but I want to let you know now that His Highness holds you in high regard, and he is very happy that his Sister is marrying you." Pidge looked at Andre in the mirror, and smiled. He said "Thank you for telling me that; it means a lot to me. I know how much the Princess thought of her Brother!"

He left the room with a smile on his face, which only got bigger when he got to the landing and saw Allie there, waiting for him. Her dress was black and strapless; the bodice of the dress, down to her hips was black velvet that fit very tightly, and showed off her figure. The skirt had a black liner, and then several layers of black chiffon that gently billowed out. The same chiffon was gathered around the top part of the dress, providing the bare minimum of coverage. Allie wore her hair up, with a diamond tiara, earrings, and bracelets. Her necklace was the diamond and ruby one that Pidge had given her.

Pidge looked at her, and remembered what her body felt like when he held it, and how she responded to his hands on it. He walked over to her, and lightly put his hand on her back and moved it up and down, feeling the soft velvet, and the firm muscles underneath. He was hit with a wave of desire, and he whispered in her ear "If Andre had not just finished telling me what high regard your Brother holds me in; I would be very tempted to get you behind a locked door!"

Allie looked at him, enjoying how he was looking at her. She could feel his hand on her back, and suddenly wanted his hands all over her. She took a deep breath, and smiled saying "Well then, I would not want to disappoint Lennalt, so let's get to the party!" Pidge let his hand make one more pass down her back, this time running it over her rear end, to the top part of her thigh. When he did that, Allura felt the ache in her core, and the same wetness in her femaleness that she had felt when she was pressed against his erection in the small Sim room.

He could feel the effect he was having on her. He said in a whisper "After we are married, you will have to wear this dress for dinner. I want to have the experience of taking it off of you." She looked at him, trying to catch her breath, but managed to say "I want that experience too!" He removed his hand from her back, but took her arm and they walked downstairs.

They had not realized it, but Coran had been watching the whole scene. He had not meant to get caught in the alcove, but didn't have time to make his presence known before everything started. He ended up with three shocks, and two thoughts. Coran was shocked to see the demure Princess wear a dress like that! He was even more shocked when he saw how Pidge had looked at her, and how his hand had been touching her. There was no doubt as to what his thoughts were. The biggest shock had been for Coran to see how much Allura enjoyed Pidge looking at her in that way.

Coran's two thoughts were that_ 'maybe a quick wedding wasn't a bad idea after all'_, and that he _'really needed a drink!_'


	70. Chapter 65

_**Author's Note: This chapter is long, but I wanted to get in some back story on everyone. Since they are on earth it made sense to include some family members. **_

_**The Engagement Party**_

Keith had been doing really well until he saw Allura, while standing in the receiving line at the Arusian Embassy. He had spent the day at GA HQ, and enjoyed spending time with his fellow military peers. He knew that there were GA soldiers on Arus, and he had decided that he needed to interact with them more.

It would help with his plan to get out and around, anyway. Keith realized that he had done himself no favors by shutting himself off from the world, while brooding over Allura in the Castle. It had been good to catch up on happenings in the other parts of the Galaxy, and he learned about some new weapons that would be implemented in the future.

Keith had gone to pick Melinda up, and had been surprised by how sexy she looked. Her dress was red, and short, with minimal straps. She had her dark hair down, and wore gold sandals on that showed off toes polished the same shade of red as her dress. Melinda looked bright and modern, and when he took her to dinner at the Officer's Club, Keith knew he received many envious looks.

Now they were in the receiving line, and when he looked down he saw Pidge and Allura at the other end. Keith was blown away by the dress that Allura was wearing, and how it showed off her body. Without meaning to, he wondered what it would be like to hold and feel those curves under his hands. Right after he had that thought, he felt the sharp stab of pain hit him.

Melinda knew right away what was going on, and said to Keith "I bet we could skip the line and go straight to the bar!" Keith looked at her, and wished he could do that; he said "No, I have to go through this line. But thank you!" She smiled and said "You don't have to pretend for me, you know. I know the story." Melinda felt bad for Keith, and hoped that she could make the evening easier for him. She would have loved to be able to have a relationship with him, but knew that it would be a long time before anyone could replace his feelings for the Princess.

Keith looked at her with gratitude, and said "I have actually enjoyed being on earth, where no one looks at me with pity!" He decided to change the subject and asked her "Did you enjoy your visit to Arus?" Melinda told him "I was actually glad to get back to earth, if you must know. I found Arus pretty, but rather confining."

"What do you mean?' Keith asked her, puzzled by her response. She said "I have a hard time with some place that everyone is so content! There is so much in the galaxy to see, why would you be content with just one place?" Keith thought about what she was saying, and she went on "I worry about Daniel."

Keith said "Why?" Melinda said "He is so enthralled with Arus, and the life there. I know that some of it is because of the red haired girl, but there is more too." Keith smiled and said "Well don't worry about Larmina. I gave him a lecture about underage girls, so that relationship is not going to happen!"

Melinda said "I thought she was seventeen or eighteen, but it doesn't matter! She is not always going to be underage." She stopped, and Keith made a mental note to find out when Larmina's birthday was. Melinda went on "At the end of the day it is Daniel's life, but I would hate to see him close off so many possibilities for his life, by settling for Arus." Keith finally understood what she was saying, and saw how it applied to his life.

He remembered King Alfor making the comment that while it might have worked with Allura, he would have deprived himself of a bright future. He knew that the Lions referred to him as 'The Seeker', and had since he had first started piloting Black Lion. Keith had always been looking for something, never knowing what it was.

Lance, coming from a happy and secure background, had always been grounded and comfortable anywhere he was. Hunk was down to earth, and had very simple needs. Pidge had the gift of being able to be happy where ever he was. As Keith thought of that, he realized that he had always wanted more, even if he didn't know what it was. Now, he looked at Allura again and while most of his heart and mind were still in love with her, he felt one small part that was rebelling against the thought of spending the rest of his life on Arus.

He turned to Melinda and said "Thank you!" She looked back at him and said "For what?" He smiled and said "Your comments about Daniel put something into perspective for me!" Melinda said "Glad I was able to help. Oh, look we are almost up to them." She looked at the Princess and Pidge, then turned to Keith and said "Did you and Lance ever buy the instruction manual?"

Keith, remembering the comment from his birthday party, laughed. He said to her "No, I'm saving my money. He is the great genius, so he can figure it out himself!" Melinda laughed too, and then they were in front of Pidge and Allura. She was glad that Keith looked happy as he greeted the couple, and when they were done, Keith said to her "Let's go get a drink!"

Hunk's evening was going well too. He had picked up Melissa earlier, so had missed Keith picking up Melinda. Hunk's Mother had arranged an early dinner party for Hunk's brothers and their wives, as well as Hunk and Melissa. When his Mother had told him about the dinner party, and their invitation to the engagement party, she had told him that his brothers would be glad to get a date for him. He had been relived to say that he already had one.

Things had been easier with his family since he was a Lion pilot again. They still thought that he could do more with his life, but his rank and status were higher now at least! Hunk knew that it had been hard for his parents to tell people that he was a 'tech sergeant'. His family was all about appearance and success, and he knew that he had not been keeping up his end.

Melissa had been pleased when Daniel said that Hunk wanted to take her to the party. She had thought he was nice when she had met him, and she was thrilled to get to go the engagement party. It was being talked about as the social event of San Francisco and Galaxy Alliance. She and Melinda had gone shopping together, even though their styles were completely different.

Melissa had a long gown on made of soft yellow chiffon that flowed softly around her. The top had a v-neck and was gathered at her shoulders with the same fabric ornamented with crystals. The same pattern and crystals were at her waist, while the skirt had the crystals scattered over it. It was pretty and feminine and Melissa loved it. Melinda was always trying to get her to wear something sexy, but that wasn't her style. When Hunk saw her he thought she looked like one of those fairies in the books his nieces read. He also liked the yellow color.

The dinner was held at his parent's residence, which was the penthouse apartment of the tallest residential building in the San Francisco area. The views were amazing, and Hunk knew his parents enjoyed having a place that everyone talked about. After they got there, he received a surprise about Melissa.

One of his brothers had recognized her as the head cheerleader, from last season, for earth's top football team. The cheerleaders were known to be the prettiest girls on earth, and the head cheerleader was considered to be the best looking one. The girls also had to be athletic and good dancers. One of his sister's-in-laws was an ex beauty queen, so Melissa's accomplishment was well received. His brothers' privately decided that maybe there was some hope for little Hunk after all!

Hunk was delighted to discover that she was a big sports fan, and knew a great deal about other sports as well as football. He had never been good at small talk before, but now it came easily to him. Melissa had made a good impression on his parents, and now at the engagement party Hunk was enjoying himself.

He was surprised when he looked over and saw Melinda, even though he knew Keith was bringing her. The girls looked very much alike at first glance, but once you got to know them you could see the differences. Hunk said to Melissa "I see your sister over there!" Hunk was struck by how sexy Melinda looked, but it was almost too much in his opinion. He was glad that Melissa did not dress like that, and could not imagine what his Mother would have thought of it. He knew his Brother's would have been impressed, but appalled that he would bring someone dressed like that to their parent's house.

Melissa said "She was excited to be coming. She spent hours looking for that dress!" Hunk, deciding to keep his opinion to himself, about the dress, said "For twins you two are very different." Melissa laughed and said "Almost opposites in fact! I am very athletic, while Melinda's idea of working out is shopping all day! She is very ambitious, while I just want to be happy." Hunk smiled and said "I think being happy is more important than being successful!" He wished his family felt that way too!

She laughed and said "I agree with that, as does most of my family. My parents only wanted us to be happy, and never pushed us or anything. They have very low key jobs, and spend a lot of time travelling around and enjoying everything. It used to make Melinda crazy that we didn't have a bigger house, or all that stuff." Hunk said to her "She should have grown up in my family. All that stuff was what was important."

Melissa had picked up on that, when she was having dinner with them. She was surprised that they didn't appreciate how kind and gentle Hunk was. She told him now "I think too much stuff gets in the way of life." Melissa went on "That was one of the things I really liked about everyone I met on Arus. They seemed happy, and not concerned about what they were going to buy next." Hunk said "That is nice about Arus. Would you like something to drink?" She nodded her head, so they went over to the bar.

Vince and his parents had gone through the receiving line, and were now talking to Larmina. She looked amazing in a corn flower blue silk dress, which matched her eyes. Her hair was pulled up in front with her coronet, but worn loose in the back. The lights from the chandeliers danced off her red hair like flames. Her dress was very appropriate for a fifteen year old girl, but Vince knew that if she had been wearing something like what her Aunt had on, every man would be after her.

His parents were glad to meet the girl that their son had said was both pretty and tough. They looked at her now, and found it hard to believe that she could 'kick his butt', as he had told them. His Mother had been shocked when he had applied and been accepted to New West Point. All the family were doctors, or professors; learning was valued in the family. His Father understood a little better, figuring that Vince wanted something different. He consoled himself with the fact that a GA Officer was very respectable, and serving one's planet was an honorable duty.

Larmina was enjoying talking to Vince and his parents. They were nice people, and she could tell they wanted to make sure that Vince was happy. She and Vince, before they left Arus had spent some together, talking about her Mother. There was so much she had never told anyone about, because life in the Hill Country was very different than at the Castle, or on the rest of Arus. She knew that to outsiders it would seem bizarre and strange, so she kept it to herself.

She was still working on transcribing her memories, so they had been fresh in her mind when Vince saw them. Larmina had thought it would be hard to have Vince know those things, but once they started talking it was fine. Vince didn't judge, or pity her about them. He was interested in them from a cultural point of view, and she had been surprised that he wasn't shocked by some of the stuff she had seen. Larmina now felt very comfortable around Vince, and knew what a good person he was.

Vince, for his part, had been more curious than anything about what Larmina's early life had been like. He had always been fascinated by other cultures, and in his studies he had gathered a lot of information. He understood now too, because of his powers, that things other people would think strange were not to him. He also liked her very much, and was relieved when she didn't call him out on what she had seen in his brain.

Daniel made it through the receiving line, and went to find Larmina. He and Vince had been at the Academy all day, where they would be for the rest of the week. They had a series of exams to do, so they would be at the same level as their classmates on earth. Daniel was excited because the Princess had said that Larmina could come to the Academy on Friday, and have lunch and a tour with him and Vince. It was a tradition on Fridays that the cadets could have visitors, so they were excited to show Larmina around.

He saw her now, and had to work hard from staring open mouth at her. She was beautiful, and he thought again about what her hair would feel like. Her blue eyes were intense, and he had the thought that if she had on what her Aunt was wearing, well, it would be all over! He caught Keith looking at him, and smiled to himself. Daniel had found out that her birthday was in two months and she would not be underage anymore. He turned away, and went up to Larmina, Vince, and Vince's parents.

Lance was with his parents, and was waiting for Sophie to finish talking to some press people. She looked wonderful in a Grecian type dress of white silk, decorated with gold cording and tassels. Her hair was up, and anchored with a gold and diamond hair ornament. Her hair's deep red coloring was enhanced with the gold and diamonds in it. He listened as she talked to the people.

"I am the Countess of Grantham and Her Highness's social secretary. What do you want to know?" Sophie listened while they asked their questions. She replied "Her Highness' dress is by Gavin, from his winter collection. The skirt was modified per Her Highness' instructions." There was another question, and she said "No, she does not use a stylist, but picks her clothes herself." After several more questions Sophie said "Her tiara, earrings, and bracelets are from the 'Lion's Paw' parue, or set, which includes a choker and a necklace, as well as what you see here. If you look closely at the pieces you will see that the rosettes are in fact lion's paws. This set has been in the royal family for several hundred years. The lion's paws are in homage to the lion that is part of the coat of arms of the royal family, as well as the seal of Arus."

The next question was one that Sophie had been waiting to be asked, and the only one that she didn't have an answer to. She said now "The necklace is from Her Highness's private collection. I don't know the province of the piece." One of the people said "It looks rather modern. Could it be a gift from the Duke" Sophie smiled and said "I don't know where it came from." Someone else asked about the wedding dress.

Sophie smiled and said "The dress is the family dress that all female members of the royal house wear. The last person to wear the dress was Her Highness' late Mother, Queen Aisling." There were several more questions and Sophie said "I don't know if there are any pictures of the dress in circulation, but we will not release any until the wedding day." There were more questions about the dress.

The Princess had given Sophie specific instructions on what to tell the press. She said now "I can't say anymore about the wedding dress." Sophie was done, and said to the press "If you need more information about what Her Highness is wearing tonight, you can access it tomorrow morning on the Embassy's website. Thank you."

She turned around and almost bumped into Lance; she said "Good evening Commander McClain." Lance smiled and said "It is a pleasure to see you, Your Excellency. I wanted to introduce my parents, Andrew and Claire McClain." Sophie smiled, and said hello. His parents responded, and then his Mother said "I was thinking that Allura's dress was from Gavin's collection. It is beautiful!"

Claire McClain had the same auburn hair that her son did, but Sophie could tell that otherwise, Lance looked like his Father. Andrew said "Lance has told us a lot about you! We're looking forward to having you stay with us!" They chatted a few more minutes, and then excused themselves, leaving Sophie alone with Lance.

Sophie had to admit that Lance looked very handsome and masculine, in his dress uniform. She was looking at his broad shoulders, and well toned body, and having hard time breathing. She was annoyed that he would have this affect on her!

Lance said to her "So just about the only thing those people didn't want to know about is what kind of underwear does Allura wear, right?" Sophie got a firm set to her mouth, but before she could say anything, Lance went on "Looking at that dress, I'm not sure you could wear anything under it!" Lance was in fact amazed at it, and also at the level of self control Pidge must be using tonight.

She said to him "Really, Commander McClain!" Lance laughed, and said "That is how men think!" To change the subject, he said to her "Wedding gown makers on earth might not be happy with Allura." Sophie looked puzzled, and Lance said "No earth girl wants to wear a hand me down dress. They all want new ones." She said "It is the opposite on Arus! I can't think of anyone who has ever bought a new wedding dress. They either wear a family one, or they might re-make one, but never new."

"So what did you wear when you got married?" Lance asked, and Sophie wished he was not so interested in her marriage. She said "I wore the dress that my Mother and my sisters wore, of course." He decided to explore an avenue, so he asked "What are you going to wear when you get married again? You probably would not want the same dress, right?"

Sophie looked at him in shock and said "I am not planning on getting married again!" Lance gave her a surprised look and said "But why not? You are young and beautiful! Do you know how many men, here tonight, would love to meet you?" Sophie shook her head and said "Once was enough, thank you!" He got a gleam in his eye, which made her heart feel like it was dropping, and said "I hardly think you had a proper marriage!"

Her mouth fell open, as she realized what he was saying, and was appalled to feel her body responding to the look in his eye. Sophie decided she needed to end this conversation, so she said to him "Commander McClain, I don't think you are the person to know anything about a proper marriage!" She walked away, but could feel his eyes on her, and she heard him slightly chuckling.

After the receiving line, Pidge and Allie had split up, to talk to everyone. He and Allie had actually had a lot of fun with the receiving line. They took turns making comments and observations, which they found funny. Pidge could keep a dead pan expression very easily, and because of her training Allie could too. Their guests would have been surprised if they could have heard some of the comments that Pidge and Allie exchanged.

It brought home to Allie how wonderful Pidge was, and how lucky she was to have him. He was a good sport about all the protocol business, and always saw the light side of it. She knew that a lot of men would not want to put up with it.

Pidge was glad the receiving line was done, but it had been fun to exchange comments with Allie. She was down to earth, and appreciated his view of things. He had been having second thoughts though, about that dress that she was wearing. He had loved it when just he saw it, but then he realized that every man was looking at her with the same thoughts he was having.

Pidge had never understood possessiveness before, but now he did. Allie was his, and it was one thing for him to look at her and want to touch her, but he didn't want anyone else looking at her like that. He consoled himself with the thought that every man was as jealous as hell of him!

Pidge looked over, and saw Allie talking to Melissa and Hunk. They had both giggled at how well those two seemed to be hitting it off. He hoped that it would work out for his friend. Now, he was talking to Lance and his brother Roger, about the meeting they had had earlier. The brothers saw where Pidge was looking, and Roger asked him "You're really not sleeping with her? How are you doing it?" If it had been anyone else, Pidge would have been offended, but he knew the McClain brothers too well.

He sighed and said "Not until after the wedding. Math. I am doing lots of math in my head!" Lance laughed and said to Roger "Ask him how long until his honeymoon?" Roger did so, and Pidge replied "Do you want it in standard time, zenthian time, or the time that is used on any of the planets in the galaxy?" Roger gave him a sympathetic glance and told him "Look at it this way; you are getting the biggest prize in the galaxy. Every man here would love to be you!"


	71. Chapter 66

_**Lance and Sophie**_

The next morning Sophie was working at the desk she had been given, when Tomas came in to tell her that Commander McClain had arrived for her. She wished she would have had time to talk to the Princess before he had arrived. Unfortunately for Sophie, Allura had gone to breakfast with Pidge again. Sophie had spent a lot of the night thinking about the comment that the Commander had made, regarding her marriage.

She decided that he was not only badly behaved, but infuriating as well! Sophie was also annoyed about the effect that he had on her. She decided that she didn't need him to go see Hugh's memorial! There would be someone at the Embassy, or maybe Coran who would take her. Sophie then went to sleep, and by the time morning came, she realized it was too late to cancel with Commander McClain.

Coran came in and said "Did Tomas tell you that Lance is here to pick you up?" She nodded her head, and then he said "Have you seen Allura?" Sophie smiled and said "She and Pidge went out a while ago, but she said that she would be back before the meeting with the Alliance Forces." Coran sighed, but figured he would let it go for now.

Coran told her to get going, and added "Try to have a good time, Sophie, and don't dwell too much on your late husband. Lance is good man." She nodded her head, but wondered why everyone thought Lance was so wonderful! He was so badly behaved with all those women she had heard about!

Sophie had been able to talk to the Princess on the trip down though, and she knew that the Commander would be in his uniform. She had on a grey coat dress, trimmed with black velvet. She had bought it shopping with the Princess, so it was a much shorter length than what she would have worn on Arus.

When she went into the front hall, he was there, looking very handsome in his uniform, much to her chagrin. For Lance's part he was amazed at how Sophie had such great legs, and knew that he was going to have to say something to her about them. She said to him "Good morning Commander. Thank you for escorting me."

Lance laughed and said "It is my pleasure Your Excellency! I will get all kinds of points for being seen with a beautiful woman who has such great legs!" Sophie said "You shouldn't talk like that!" Lance smiled and said "But this is earth, and women show their legs. Didn't you see the dark haired girl in the red dress last night?" He had wanted to go shake Keith last night as he thought_ 'here you are with the sex goddess, and all you can think about is Allura!'_

He was a firm believer in the advice his Father had given all of his sons_ 'the best way to get over a woman was to bed another one!' _Lance's Father had been a notorious ladies man until he had met the woman who became his wife. Andrew loved to tell the story about how Claire had put her foot down, and wouldn't have anything to do with him until he cleaned up his act. However, he had seen to it that his sons, who were just like him, had all of his wisdom. Lance wished that Keith would have had a Father like his.

Sophie smiled in spite of herself and said "I think everyone saw her! I didn't think dresses came that short!" Lance said "They do on earth!" She asked "That is one of the young pilot's sisters, right?" He nodded and said "Yes, she was with Keith, while her twin sister was with Hunk." Sophie smiled and said "I had the chance to talk to her, and she is very sweet. I'm sure her sister is nice too, but they have very different styles."

Lance walked her out, and they got into a waiting taxi. They made small talk about the party, and she noticed that he was a good conversationalist. Sophie felt the need to remind herself that of course he would have to be, if you are chasing women all the time. She also felt the taxi was too small, and she was sitting too close to the Commander. When they arrived at New West Point, they signed in, and he started showing her around.

As they were walking in the main hall he asked her "It was unusual for your husband to come here, instead of the Arusian Military Academy; do you know why?" Sophie remembered Hugh telling her that, and she said "His Father was Superintend of the Academy at the time, and the policy was that he couldn't enroll there for that reason. However, he wanted to be in the service, so he came here."

She was finding it easier to talk about Hugh, for some reason. Maybe because the Commander had never commented about the difference in ages between her and her husband. She thought about the remark he had made last night though, so he had obviously thought about the matter. After they had seen the rest of the campus and grounds, he took her into the library and walked her upstairs to the main room.

Sophie was amazed at what she saw! Not only was there a hologram of her husband, which was weird to see, but there were several screens that replayed his great victories. She was fascinated by the one that showed him accepting the surrender of the great Drule Admiral Hakxon Furk. Lance was watching her reaction as she looked at the images.

Just then an older gentleman came up, who knew Lance. Lance started to introduce Sophie and she interrupted "I'm Sophie Grantham; it is nice to meet you." He had been at the Academy teaching the same time as Lance, so they exchanged some stories, and then the Admiral excused himself. Lance turned to Sophie and said "Why didn't you want me to introduce you as Sophie Stratton? Your husband, as you can see, is a great hero!"

She got a sad look on her face and said "If you had done that, he would have wanted to ask me a lot of questions, and I know very little about my husband. All this here." Sophie stopped and gestured to the display "All this here is stuff I never knew about. Hugh didn't tell me any of this. I guess he assumed I would just know."

Lance was tempted to say something about why should a seventeen year old girl know about this kind of thing, but decided not to. Instead he said "Well then I am glad you got to see it! Would you like to go get some lunch?" Sophie had been afraid that this was going to happen, but she knew that she was stuck. She nodded her head in agreement.

He had already planned this out, and took her to a nice restaurant that overlooked the waterfront. It was quiet, but elegant. Sophie looked around at the place, and noticed how well everyone treated the Commander. The table had the best view of the harbor, and they were seated right away. Lance said to her "You said, at the Archbishop's brunch, that one day you would tell me how long you were engaged. Why don't we have a drink before we order, and you can?"

Lance knew that if he was going to have a relationship with her, she would have to come to terms with her marriage. He knew that nothing she could say would shock him, but didn't know if she realized that. Sophie could not believe that the Commander had backed her into this corner so easily! She did admit, to herself, that he had been nothing but kind, in spite of the teasing.

Sophie sighed and said "What kind of drinks do they make on earth?" Lance smiled, pleased that she had acquiesced so easily and said "Tell me what you drink on Arus, and I can order the earth equivalent of it." After she had told him, he said "That would be a martini; they make one here that has a lemon liquor in it which is quite good. I actually brought Allura here once, and she tried one and they are her favorite now." Sophie figured that if the Princess liked it, it was probably good, so she said yes.

When their drinks had been served, Sophie took a large sip of hers, which Lance watched with a smile. He told her "It is impossible to shock me, just so you know!" Lance went on "I am really curious, especially since everyone is shocked at how quick Allura and Pidge are getting married." He was hoping that if he started with that, everything else would come.

She decided to ask a question of her own, and said "Commander, you obviously know a great deal about my late husband. You have never asked about the differences in our ages, and I am curious as to why?" Lance smiled and said "First off, that would be very impolite, right?" Sophie nodded her head, and Lance went on "There is also the fact that I bet all the people who comment on it are women, correct?"

Sophie gave that a lot of thought, and realized he was right. When she told him that, he said "I knew it! When a man sees a much older man with a young girlfriend or wife, we only have one thought – Lucky Bastard!" She was shocked, and Lance told her "Yes, that is what we think!"

"My marriage was actually arranged. Hugh was a good friend of my parents, and had been a widower for quite a while. I come from a large family, and he figured that there was probably a girl who was available." Sophie stopped, and said "Haven't you gotten all this from the Castle grapevine?" Lance looked at her with kind eyes and said "I have only talked to Pidge and Allura about you, and I didn't learn a whole lot!" He wanted to hear the story from her.

She said "I was never really engaged, Commander McClain. Hugh was home on leave, and he came to my parent's house with his proposition. They were thrilled, because it was a great match; he was an Earl, so I would be a Countess, and well taken care of." Lance tilted his head, and said "Did you get an opinion in all this?"

"I am from a large, noble, but rather poor family. For a girl like me to make that kind of a match, well it was more than my family had ever hoped for. What do you think?" Sophie said, remembering how her parents had presented it to her. Lance asked "How old were you?" He noticed how sad she looked as she said "We married on my seventeenth birthday. That is why I don't celebrate my birthday anymore."

Lance asked "Why did he want to marry again, if he had been a widower for a long time?" Sophie got a resigned look on her face as she said "Both of his sons were killed within days of each other, and there was no one left to inherit the earldom. He married me with the hope of having a son."

As shocked as he was at the idea of a seventeen year old girl marrying someone in their late fifties, he could see why the Admiral had thought of the plan. Sophie went on "Hugh was not a bad person, and he was kind in his own way." He admired that she was able to say good things, and not bad mouth her late husband.

He told her now "I can see how it would be hard on a seventeen year old girl to understand, but he must have thought highly of your family." Sophie looked puzzled, and said "What do you mean?" Lance told her "Men like the Admiral, your late husband, are very careful people. If he was willing to marry you almost sight unseen, he obviously knew that your parents were good people." She had never thought of it that way.

Lance went on "You can't fault him for wanting to pass his family heritage down to his son. I'm sure that title is a very old Arusian one, and your husband was probably very proud of that fact." He looked at her for a bit, and then said "It might seem a bit strange to you, but men tend to think that way." She looked at him and said "You know a lot about men!" Lance got a big grin on his face, and said to her "Your Excellency, I am all man! I know how my gender works!"

Sophie smiled at that, thinking to herself _'yes, he is all man!'_ She appreciated what he had done, trying to make her understand her late husband's motives in her marriage. She said now "No one has ever presented it to me like that. All I've heard is either _'you poor thing, widowed so soon'_ or _'how lucky you made such a good marriage and got a title._"

He said now "Well then you have been talking to the one wrong people! Your husband wanted his blood line carried on, and you should feel flattered that he chose you! And at the end of the day, the past is past." Sophie smiled at him, and said "Thank you for explaining it like that. It helps me understand Hugh's motives better." He could tell that she was in a better frame of mind now. Lance asked "Shall we order lunch? You need to try the clam chowder here."

They had a good time over lunch, and when it was done Lance said "I have two things I would like to ask you, Your Excellency." Sophie looked at him, wondering what he was going to say. He had been very kind, lunch was delicious, and he was good company. He asked "First off, would you call me Lance, and I can call you Sophie?"

She smiled and said "Yes, after all I've told you it is silly to call you Commander. What is the other thing, Lance?" Lance smiled his most charming smiled and said "Sophie, would you go out with me, on a real date?" Sophie looked at him cautiously and said "I'm not sure." Lance knew what was concerning her and decided to address it right away.

"Look, I have not been a saint, and everything you've heard is probably true. I will tell you though that I have never intentionally hurt anyone, and most of the women I have gone out with are still talking to me. That should count for something." Lance stopped, and then said "I won't make you decide now, you can think about it. You should talk to my Mother, too. My Father was worse than I am, and he cleaned up his act."

Sophie appreciated him being honest with her, and not trying to deny anything. He was a single guy after all, so of course he had dated a lot, she reasoned. A very good looking single guy, she reminded herself! She didn't know any of the ladies that he had gone out with, but everyone at the Castle spoke nicely about him.

Lance watched as she got a smile on her face. He didn't know that her thought was _'yes, I'll go out with him, but I'm not going to tell him until we get back to Arus. It won't hurt him to wonder for a while.' _She looked at him and said "I have certainly revised my opinion of you after today." She stopped, and then said "I do want to think about going out with you. And I just might talk to you Mother!"

He looked pleased and laughed really loud! Sophie saw that everyone stared, just like at the Archbishop's brunch. She knew she would have to get used to it.


	72. Chapter 67

_**Vignettes on Earth – Part Two**_

Allie and Pidge were finishing their coffee and chatting. They had been on earth four days now, and each morning they went somewhere different. It was partly for the novelty, and partly because they ended up getting photographed where ever they went. So far, this was her favorite place, and she said as much to Pidge.

He smiled, reached over and took her hand and said "It is nice, but I just like being with you Allie!" She smiled back at him and said "I like being with you too! This has been so wonderful that we can do this. And Coran has not said a word!" Pidge said "Why should he? You're with me, and why shouldn't we have some time together without an audience!"

Allie smiled and said "He is very used to running my life, in case you have forgotten." Pidge chuckled and said "But you are soon to be a married woman, and he won't be running your life anymore!" At the back of his mind he wondered when Coran would realize the implication of it all. Pidge put the thought out of his mind, and said to her "You look very nice, again. Whose business are you going to boost today?"

He was referring to the fact that the only bigger news than their relationship was her clothes. Everything she wore was discussed, and if it was something she had bought on earth, the item sold out within hours. Today she had on tight fitting black jeans, a white t-shirt with black trim, and a wool jacket that was navy with white trim. It showed off her blonde hair and blue eyes perfectly.

She laughed and said "There is going to be disappointment today, unfortunately. I actually bought this jacket the last time we were on earth! It was when we were in London." Pidge remembered how much fun they had had on that trip. He told her that, and said "Well maybe the company is still in business, so they will get a boost. You can also get points for being frugal!"

Allie said "I still don't see why everyone is so interested in what I wear!" He smiled and said "It is because you wear it so well. Also, earth doesn't have real princesses, so you are a big deal." Pidge stopped, and then with a sly grin said "It is nice that I am getting credit for improving your fashion sense!" She was all set to shoot him an annoyed look, and then realized that he was joking.

The reference was to the comment made by 'Terran Vogue' after the pictures of her in the black dress she had worn to the engagement party were posted. The magazine had praised the dress and then added _'It seems that getting a man in her life has improved the Princess' fashion sense.'_ Allie told him now "You just love that, don't you?" She was smiling though, and Pidge had a grin on his face. He said, squeezing her hand tighter "I'm glad I'm the man in your life!"

He changed the subject and said "I thought you did a good job yesterday, at the trial." All the team members had to testify, and hers included what had happened on Ebb. Allie said "I was glad to do it. When you think about what Wade did to so many planets, and how he almost starved Ebb to death, well prison for a lifetime is not long enough!"

They chatted some more about the trial, and everyone's testimony. Lance had done an especially good job of detailing all that Wade had done. Pidge said that, and then asked her "So has he made any progress with Sophie?" Allie giggled and said "They are now calling each other by their first names!"

She then said "Fredericks is taking all the credit for bringing them together!" Pidge looked at her in surprise, and said "Really? Why?" Allie said "I was talking to him yesterday about wedding stuff, and he asked me about them. I was surprised and said so. He then told me how Lance had met Sophie in his office, and he had never seen Lance tongue tied before!"

Pidge said "I would have loved to have seen that!" Allie said "Fredericks was actually really chatty yesterday, and told me how, at the brunch, he made sure they were sitting next to each other, and that their chairs were a little closer together than anyone else's!" Pidge laughed at that and said "I'm impressed with the old boy! It is nice that he went along with our wedding plans too."

Allie and Pidge finished their coffee, and leaving the shop they walked back to the embassy holding hands. They would giggle later that they had been photographed, and poor Sophie was besieged with questions as to where the Princess got her jacket from! Sophie also got to listen to Coran on the subject of why they didn't just stay in the Embassy. She tried to point out that it was good publicity, but he wasn't buying it.

That afternoon Hunk went over to check on the Lions. All the team members, at various times, went to see them. They understood that the Lions were far from home, and not enjoying it! Hunk was having a good visit on earth. He had taken Melissa out again after the party, and he was having dinner with her parent's tomorrow night. It also helped that his Mother had been called to the Parthian Star Cluster at the last minute, so she wasn't on his case.

Hunk sat down, next to Yellow Lion and stroked his face, saying "Only a couple more days, and then we are back on Arus!" Hunk felt Yellow respond that he would be happy to go home. "I have actually had a good visit, and I've met an incredible girl!" Hunk paused, and then said "She is nice, loves sports, and likes to be happy!" Yellow was glad for his pilot 'the Giant', because he knew that he had been lonely since 'the Wizard' was with 'the Daughter of Arus'.

He felt Yellow communicate all that, and he said "Yes, it has been different, but I'm happy for him." He went on "Her name is Melissa, and her brother is Blue's pilot. I'm meeting her parents tomorrow night, and she has told me that the Princess has invited her to the wedding, so I'll get to see her again." Yellow enjoyed 'the Giant' stroking him and talking to him. He hoped that the girl was as nice as his pilot said she was.

The other Lions watched without moving, glad that Yellow was getting some time with his pilot. They knew that their pilots would come to them to. The Lions had enjoyed a good laugh when 'The Impudent One', 'The Magic One', and 'The Little Daughter of Arus' came to visit them. 'The Little Daughter of Arus' had ignored Blue, remembering her last experience in him; they knew that Blue felt bad about the comment he had made about her piloting skills.

Hunk, Sophie, and Lance arrived at the Pizza Hole same time as Keith. When Lance had called to offer her ride to the place, she had demurred at first. He had to reassure her that it wasn't a date; his comment had been_ 'when I take you out, it won't be with Hunk!' _Sophie had been hesitant to go to the pizza place, because she thought the outing was only for the team members. However, Pidge and the Princess, as well as Larmina, all insisted that she had to try earth pizza.

Sophie was looking around with interest, and trying not to think about being in the corner with Lance right next to her. She could feel his legs next to hers, and smell his cologne along with the scent of the leather jacket he wore all the time. It was not helping her breathing or her heart rate.

Right after they sat down, Larmina arrived with the cadets. They had been at the Academy all day, and were in good spirits. Larmina looked very trendy in a short lace skirt, leggings, and low studded, heeled boots. She had a jean jacket on with a decorated t-shirt underneath, and her hair down.

Vince and Daniel had enjoyed showing her around, and loved all the envious looks they got from the other male cadets. They had been concerned about being back at New West Point, after the treatment that they had experienced on Arus, from the team members. However, even though they were underclassmen, the fact that they were already flying gave them a lot of status. Having the niece of the beautiful Princess come to have lunch with them was just icing on the cake.

Sophie said to Larmina "You were photographed today, and I have had several inquires about where your clothes came from!" Larmina laughed and said "I can hardly wait to tell my Aunt!" Lance looked around and said "Where is the happy couple?" Sophie replied "They went to see Pidge's Mother's grave this afternoon." She stopped, and then said "Even Coran couldn't object to that!"

Hunk said "I've heard that he is not happy with all the publicity they are getting." Sophie said "That is putting it mildly. He wishes they would just stay in the Embassy, especially in the mornings." Lance said "What is he upset about?" Sophie said "He doesn't think it is suitable for the Princess to be seen in ordinary places." Lance said "Has he tried to say anything to Pidge?"

Larmina giggled, and answered "It was funny." She stopped, looked at Daniel, and said "By the way, I did not overhear this; he said it at lunch in front of all us. Anyway, he tried to explain to Pidge why he shouldn't be taking my Aunt out to those places." Vince said "So, what did Pidge say?" She said "He told Coran that they weren't going to stay cooped up in the Embassy, and if she was with him it should be fine." Larmina paused, and then said "He just likes to make my Aunt happy, and she told me how nice it is to go out like that." Sophie said "Unfortunately though, the pictures are making Coran crazy!"

It hurt for Keith to hear the comment about Pidge liking to make Allura happy, but he had to give him points for standing up to Coran. Keith had not contributed to this discussion, but he could see why Coran was tired of the publicity; he certainly was. Keith was enjoying not having everyone look with pity on him, but on Arus Allura and Pidge's relationship was low key. He was sure that some of it was because of him, but he didn't have it in his face all day long, like now.

Everyone was consumed by the relationship of the 'beautiful princess' and the 'dashing duke'. There were pictures of them everywhere as they went out, both at public events and just for their morning breakfast. In every one of them, they glowed with happiness, and Pidge was usually holding her hand, or had his arm around her. If the papers weren't talking about her clothes, they were talking about the relationship!

Keith knew that he was slowly coming to terms with the whole thing, but it was still hard to have their relationship thrown so blatantly in his face. It was even worse when he almost ran into them when they went to New West Point. Keith had planned on taking Melinda to the Academy for a tour, but she was called out of town at the last minute. He decided to go anyway, to see some of the changes that had been implemented since he'd been gone.

He had been in the Administration Building when they arrived. It was supposed to be an 'incognito' event for Allura, but Keith saw how the Superintendent was there to greet them as they started walking around. Allura looked wonderful in a plum colored wood coat that set off her hair which was sparkling in the sunlight. Keith knew he didn't want to have to greet them, so he went over to the Main Building and figured he could find a hiding spot.

The Memorial to Fleet Admiral Stratton caught his eye; he remembered Lance talking about taking Sophie to see her husband's Memorial, so this must be it. Keith didn't have time to look at it though; because he heard Allura and Pidge enter the room. He managed to duck behind a row of books, and hoped that he would not be seen.

Allura had taken off the coat, and had a beautiful dress on made from lace in the same shade of plum. It was shorter than what she wore on Arus, and Keith admired her legs, as well as her figure. He shook himself though, to break the train of thought. Just then he saw the Curator of the Library come up and talk to the couple, at the same time as the Superintendent did too.

Keith could hear the conversation, but only one part gave him that stabbing pain that he was so familiar with. The Superintendent had asked Pidge if he would ever send any of his sons here, or would they go to the Arusian Academy. Keith saw Allura blush slightly, and heard Pidge say with pride in his voice 'probably our second or third son will come here'. The group all laughed and walked over to the other side of the room. Keith gripped the bookcase for support, hating hearing the note of pride in Pidge's voice as he talked about having sons with Allura.

He brought himself back to the pizza place, hearing Lance say "What have you been up to Fearless Leader?" Keith recovered himself and said "I have been learning about lots of new Garrison updates that I am thinking about implementing for us!" Lance gave him a pitying look and said "You should be spending time with Melinda, buddy boy, not those old guys at headquarters." Keith said "Melinda got called out of town."

Daniel said "She felt so bad about that Keith, she was looking forward to spending time with you." Keith knew that, and was glad that she was going to come to the wedding. She had been a big help at the engagement party, and Keith appreciated that. He said now "I know, she told me. However, we will do something when she comes to Arus." Daniel knew that his sister felt bad for Keith, and was glad that she was willing to help him.

There was something else on Daniel's mind, so he said to Hunk "I hear that you are having dinner with my parent's tomorrow night." Everyone turned to look at Hunk with interest, and he replied a little embarrassed "Melissa invited me after we had been out last night." Daniel knew all that, as he was very close to Melissa. He said to Hunk now "You need to understand that my family is very different than yours!"

He had in fact been shocked to learn who Hunk's Mother was; Masako Garrett was a major player in galaxy politics. His brother's were also well known, and when Daniel told Vince about it all, he was shocked too. Melissa had told him and Melinda all about the apartment, and Hunk's brothers too. Melinda was impressed that Melissa was seeing someone who had a famous parent.

Daniel said now "My parents are very free spirited people. They used to decide on a whim to go somewhere, and if they didn't take us with them, they left my oldest sister in charge." Keith thought privately that it explained some of Daniel's behavior. Hunk said "Melissa has told me all about them, and they sound like nice people. You need to remember that I am the black sheep of my family." Lance noticed though that Hunk smiled as he said that, which was unusual.

Lance was more sensitive that he let on, and had always known that Hunk's family expected more out of him. He had talked with Hunk and Melissa at the engagement party, and saw how someone like Melissa would be good for Hunk. He hoped it would work out for them.

Allie and Pidge were sitting in the memorial garden, where Pidge's Mother's ashes were. She had been surprised to learn about the burial or lack thereof practices, on earth. Pidge told her that it was hard for him, as things had been done differently on Balto. She had put her arms around him, and held him while he told her stuff about his Mother. She knew what it was like to lose people you love, and he felt comforted having her hold him.

After a while Pidge started telling her some funny things his Mother had always done, and Allie asked some questions, glad that he was able to remember the good times. Allie could see that his family had been important to him, and understood now why he was so concerned about them having children. She knew that he would be a good Father. She said a silent prayer of thanks for his love, but Pidge was tuned into her mind and told her that he should be saying the prayer of thanks.

When they were done in the garden, they took their time getting to the Pizza Hole, enjoying some of the sites along the way. When they arrived they exchanged thoughts on seeing Lance and Sophie sitting side by side. They would giggle about it later.

Keith felt the familiar stab of pain as he looked at her. She was wearing tight, acid washed jeans, with a white ruffled blouse, and a sweater of red with white polka dots. She looked so beautiful and fresh, and Keith remembered what her Father had said, about how young she was. Keith noticed that Pidge was holding her hand, and he took a deep breath.

Everyone greeted them, and made room in the booth. It was the large round booth in the back, but it was still snug. Lance said to them "If it isn't the beautiful princess and the dashing duke! How nice of you to join us. Will we get our picture on the news feeds?" Allura sighed, while Pidge looked resigned. He said "They will probably crop the picture so it is just the Princess and I." Lance, at the back of his mind wondered, once again, what did Pidge call Allura when they were alone?

Allura turned to Larmina and the cadets and asked "How was the day?" Larmina smiled at Vince and Daniel saying "It was great! Even if it wasn't Arusian, I was impressed. I want to go see our Military Academy went we get back. Oh, the food was really good too!" Keith said "My understanding is that Vince and Daniel were greatly envied today."

Sophie said "It is beautiful, and I like how they have both old and new buildings." She turned to Larmina and said "I've been to the Arusian Military Academy with my brothers. In the Main Hall is a portrait of your Father, and the marksmanship trophy he won. No one has ever beaten his record! All my Brothers have tried though." Larmina said "That is what Daniel and Vince said too!"

Larmina turned to her Aunt and said "So can I go see it?" Allura smiled and said "Yes, but it will have to be when the classes are on break. You are too young to be 'out' by Arusian standards." Larmina said "But my birthday is in two months right?" Keith groaned inwardly when he heard that, remembering Melinda's concerns about Daniel. Allura said "Actually, they go on break in one week, so I will take you up there."

Hunk said to her "What do you want for your birthday?" Larmina said "There is this martial arts stuff that I want. It is awesome, and I could learn so much!" Lance said "You can already kick their butts." He said, indicating the cadets. He thought it was funny that Larmina lately seemed to be alternating between tomboy and girly. She smiled and said "There is always room for improvement!" They all laughed at that.

Lance had fun watching Sophie try pizza for the first time. With everyone egging her on she took her first bite. She couldn't believe how good it was, and said so. Allura talked about when she had tried it for the first time, and Larmina told about how Vince and Daniel had brought her here that time.

It was a fun evening, and Lance wished he could have taken Sophie back to the Embassy, but she was going with Allura, Larmina, and Pidge. He was pretty sure that she would agree to go out with him, but glad that she would see his Mother this weekend.

Vince and Daniel were sorry that Larmina was leaving too; they wanted to take her out to a movie but the Princess vetoed the idea. She reminded Vince that they had their trip to see Maahox tomorrow. Vince was looking forward to seeing what Maahox could tell him, while Daniel was wondering if he could use Vince's absence to see Larmina.

Hunk and Keith went back to the BOQ together each thinking their own thoughts. Hunk would have been welcome to stay at his parent's place, but had pleaded a need to be on base so that he wouldn't have to. Now as he walked back he thought about Melissa, and hoped that her parents would like him. Keith for his part just wanted to get into bed, and forget the evening. It had been hard to watch Allura and Pidge together, but he had done it, managing to join in the conversation. However, watching Pidge put his arm around Allura, and casually stroking her hair had taken its toll on him.

Allie and Pidge were glad that Sophie and Larmina were along with them on the ride back to the Embassy. It made saying good night easier, with no temptation involved. Allie knew that Pidge was going to be thinking about his Mother tonight, and she wished he didn't have to be alone. As they said good night he picked up on her thoughts, and hugging her gently he thought back to her that at least he knew she understood. Pidge then started doing mental calculations of how long until their honeymoon.


	73. Chapter 68

_**Author's Note: I am using the Duchess of Cambridge as inspiration for Allura's visit to earth. The dress and coat she wears in this chapter are based on actual pieces worn by the Duchess for public appearances on Valentine's Day 2012. The dress the Duchess wore was black, but I thought dark blue was a better choice for our Princess. The suede and shearling jacket that Allura wore the first morning on earth is also a copy of one worn by the Duchess on various occasions.**_

_**Visiting with Maahox**_

Pidge headed down to breakfast in a good mood. He'd had a better night than he thought he was going to. It had been hard to go to the Memorial Garden, but he wanted to take Allie. Pidge was glad now that they had gone. Not only was it good to talk about his Mother, but he knew that Allie understood his feelings about the death practices.

Sitting there with her, talking about it all, brought home for him how much he loved her, and how special she was. Allie was good, kind, and caring; he had appreciated the concern in her eyes, as well as how she held him.

He would have loved to have had her hold him last night, but he knew exactly how it would end. Pidge had her thoughts though, which helped. They were both surprised at how easy they were finding, to tune into each other. He was sure it was because they were spending a lot of time together. He was curious to see what it would be like after they were married.

Allie had loved going out every morning, and Pidge saw no reason why they shouldn't. He had told Coran that, and since Allie was with him it was fine. He knew Coran was not pleased, but he thought making Allie happy was more important. _'At least this morning he will be happy that we are eating at the Embassy'_ Pidge thought as he went into the dining room.

He said good morning to everyone, and sat down, as a plate of food was put in front of him. What he really wanted was some coffee, and not from the Embassy. He poured himself a cup of what there was, as Coran asked him "Are you set for your visit today?" Pidge was more interested in the visit than he let on with the team members, and said to Coran "It will be interesting to see if we learn anything."

Just then Allie came into the room, and everyone stood up. Pidge smiled at her, noticing how well she looked in a dark blue sweater dress. It fit her well, and was belted around the waist with a belt that had an elaborate gold buckle. She wore her coronet, and gold ball earrings decorated with pearls and diamonds. Marilee Hamilton recognized them and said "You look nice! I'm glad you're wearing the earrings the Ambassador from Earth gave you.

Coran remembered that they had been an engagement present given to her at a lunch several days ago. He had to give her credit for wearing them, and Sophie said "When they want to know about your clothes today, I'll be sure to mention the earrings." Allura said good morning to everyone, and then said to Sophie "Please do. They are beautiful, and it was a generous gift!"

She sat down next to Pidge, who was trying to decide if he could reach over and kiss her cheek. Deciding not to with the audience, he settled for squeezing her hand. He thought that if they had gone out he could have kissed her, and not just on the cheek. He sighed, and knew that she had picked up on what he was thinking by the way she smiled at him.

Allie said to Sophie "Just so you know, I've asked Larmina to help you this morning, and then I want you two to do some sightseeing this afternoon. We leave tonight for Ireland, but I know that she is all set to go." Sophie smiled and said "Thank you, I appreciate the help." Charles Hamilton said "It has been a pleasure to you in residence, Your Highness." He went on "We will look forward to your next visit!"

"Thank you so much! It's been lovely, and you all have been wonderful!" Allie said, and Pidge, Sophie, and Coran all agreed. Coran was actually looking forward to getting Allura back to Arus, and in his mind it could not happen soon enough. The publicity was out of control, and he had really wanted to stop Pidge from taking her out every morning. Coran had been surprised when Pidge had not gone along with what he wanted.

Those were his thoughts as they chatted about everything they had done, and the events they had attended. When they finished breakfast Pidge stood up and said "We should probably be going, since we have to pick Vince up."

Allie agreed so they said good byes to everyone, and walked into the front hall. Tomas was waiting with Allie's coat, and Pidge took it from him, and held it for her. As he put it on her he managed to give her a hug and whisper in her ear "You look lovely! I like eating with you alone better." She smiled and nodded her head in agreement, thinking how good Pidge's arms around her felt.

Sophie came out then, and when she saw them she smiled. They looked so happy together, and she wondered if that was what it was like to be in love. She said "Sorry to interrupt Your Highness, but I wanted to let you know that I loaded the notes from the meeting yesterday on your tablet." Pidge removed his arms, and stepped back, while Allie smiled and said "Thank you Sophie! Oh, by the way, I want Lady Larmina to stay with you today. If she does get invited anywhere, if she doesn't turn it down, you need to." Sophie smiled in understanding and said goodbye to them.

When they got to the Embassy transport, Pidge said "What was that all about?" Allie gave him a pointed look and said in a low voice "I'm a little concerned about Daniel and Larmina, Pidge." She stopped, and he got a knowing look on his face. She went on "Vince, along with us, will be gone today, and he might want to take her out. I really don't want her to go out. I had a long talk with her about it, if you remember. I want to see what she does, if he calls."

Pidge reached over and took her hand as he said "I have been wondering about that. Hunk made a comment about how he was looking at her during the engagement party. I know that Keith talked to both those boys about underage girls." He sighed, and told her "Unfortunately, per Garrison policy, once she is sixteen she is not underage anymore!"

Allie said "I trust her, Pidge, to try to do the right thing. However, I wanted Sophie to know that she could provide backup if necessary." He said "I think you are right. I am going to talk to the boys when we get back to Arus. Where are you with getting Alexander and his roommates in the wedding?" She smiled and said "Fredericks thought it was a wonderful idea, so they are going to be ushers."

He asked "How do you think Vince and Daniel will feel, not being included in the wedding party?" Allie said "It shouldn't bother them, because Keith and Lance are not included either." Pidge got a grimace on his face as he said "I don't think Keith could have handled that. I could see last night he was struggling by the end of the evening. But he is getting better."

She said to him "You were right about telling him, Pidge. I'm glad I didn't drag it out any longer, as bad as this has been." Pidge, not caring about the driver, pulled her into his arms, and said into her ear "It is what it is Allie, we love each other, and that is what is important." He chuckled and said "Do you know what Lance thinks he needs?" She snuggled with him and said "I know Lance, so I can guess what his suggestion was!" They ended up laughing, and he held her until they were pulling into the Academy.

Allie said she would wait in the car, while Pidge went inside and picked up Vince. Vince said hello to the Princess, as he got into the car. He was apprehensive about meeting Maahox again, but really wanted information on his powers. The Princess said to him "I would ask you if you are ready for this, but I have no idea what he is going to say."

Pidge said "What did you tell him, about why we were coming?" He had let Allie handle the correspondence, since she had the relationship with him. She said "I told him that we had come across some new information about the Mejiks, and wanted to see if he could help us understand it. He seemed very happy to try." Vince said "Do you think he has really reformed?"

She told him, "I think he has reformed as far as he needs to, to help get acquitted. Beyond that, all bets are off!" Pidge was glad to hear her say that. He had been a little concerned about the comments that were made on the flight to earth, about Maahox showing up on Arus. Obviously though, Allie had his number, which was good.

Once they arrived at the prison they were surprised to be taken up to the Administration Wing, and into the large office of the Prison Warden. They saw the Warden and Maahox stand up as they entered. The Warden introduced himself, and then Maahox came up and bowed before the Princess, while acknowledging Pidge and Vince.

"Your Royal Highness, what a pleasure to see you again! I like that coat – the leather belting is very trendy! I have loved following your pictures while you have been on earth. You are stylish but appropriate at the same time. Your good taste and beauty are just what these earthen peons need!" Pidge had to give Maahox credit for the compliment.

When he was putting the coat on Allie he had noticed how soft the wool was, and the deep chocolate brown tone really highlighted her blonde hair and eyes. He liked the leather belt trim around the waist and sleeves, and how well it fit it her figure.

Maahox then turned to Pidge and said "Your Grace, thank you so much for bringing Her Highness to me! I wanted to let you know that the Warden has been nice enough to let us use his office. I wanted a suitable meeting place for us." He stopped, and then said "Ever so frustrated, right Your Grace? Well not too much longer now. Think of how far you have come!"

Pidge did not have the time to acknowledge Maahox, because he turned his attention to Vince "Ah, the Magic One! I never thought I would see you again! Do we have a lot to talk about!"

Allie said "It is good to see you again Maahox." She stopped, and turned to look at the Warden "Thank you for letting us use your office." The Warden beamed, and said "Maahox has been a big help since he has been here. I have appreciated his abilities and insights into various situations. It is an honor to meet you!" After a bit of small talk the Warden excused himself, but not before tea and snacks had been served.

Pidge said to Maahox, "You have obviously impressed the warden here!" Maahox smiled at him and said "I have realized that I can use my abilities to help people. It is actually because of Her Highness that I have embarked down this road!" He got a smile on his face and said "I envy you very much, Your Grace; you have earned a great prize. Ever so modest on Arus, but down here on earth you have enjoyed the adoration and envy you are getting."

Maahox went on "You loved it last night, at the pizza place, when poor Commander Keith had to put on a good face while you cuddled with the Princess. Not that I fault you in the least, Your Grace. A great man should know how to enjoy his spoils!"

Allie saw the rueful look on Pidge's face, but she had already known how Pidge enjoyed the thought of having her. She understood, she was his, and she was proud that he wanted people to know it. She said to Maahox "Can we get to the business on hand?" He laughed, having picked up on her thoughts, and said "A powerful woman who knows when to surrender is so attractive!"

Vince was following all this, getting a great deal of education in the process. He remembered what Daniel had said, all those weeks ago, about the Princess coming down to apologize to Pidge. He had watched over the next couple of weeks, as the whole thing played out. He had seen how close they were to each other, and how well they understood each other. It came to him that being a girl's best friend could do a lot for a man.

"Maahox, can we get down to business, or would you like to know where I bought my coat at?" Pidge and Vince watched as Maahox roared with laughter at that comment. He said "Not only beautiful but a sense of humor too! No wonder His Majesty wanted you so badly! By the way, do you know where he is?"

Pidge said "No, there have been no sightings of him. However, the read-outs from the log of your ship indicate that he did get away in the space pod." Maahox said "I was hoping to make peace with him, and see if I could help him get to a better place." Allie sniffed and said "The only better place for him is dead and hacked to pieces!"

Maahox laughed and said "Oh such fierceness and fire!" He looked at Pidge and said "You are going to enjoy your honeymoon!" Pidge was done listening to Maahox on the subject of Allie, so he said "I'm sure the Warden is not going to let you use his office forever. Can we get on with what we came for?"

Allie smiled at Pidge and said "We are here because of a dream that Vince has been having, along with some strange data coming from the Fourth Quadrant. The both started at the same time." Maahox said "Well tell me about it, and I will see what I can add."

Vince started by explaining his dream, about how he was called into somewhere called the 'fourth room' and a spirit with the name Thanatos wanted to take over his mind. Just as it was going to happen, another spirit named Hypnos started to rescue him; then he would wake up in a cold sweat.

After Vince had explained his dream, Pidge told about how the anomalies in the data from the Fourth Quadrant all originated in the middle of the Quadrant. He also said that the anomalies were always the same in all the scans. He also mentioned that all the events had started at the same time.

Maahox got a knowing look on his face, and said "So good that you came straight to me! Of course I can help you!" Allie smiled at him and said "I thought you might be able to!" Pidge and Vince watched as Maahox practically preened at the compliment.

He said to them "Well Planet Nyx is in the middle of the Quadrant, and it is home to a race of 'Horned People' who are more evil than the Drules. His Majesty's Father used them in some of use conquests." Maahox stopped, and Pidge said "I've never heard of this race before. That Quadrant has always been off limits due to its instability."

Maahox replied "I do not know where that story came from, but it is not true. The only reason you've never heard of the Horned People is because when they were used, there was no one left to tell the story. They actually enjoy eating raw flesh, especially children; something about them being very tender."

As Maahox said that in a matter of fact voice, Allie blanched at the thought. Maahox saw her and said "I am sorry Your Highness for upsetting you. Children are quite on your mind lately, aren't they?" She was starting to wonder about being here, as she saw how Vince was looking at her. Allie said "Maahox, I would appreciate you not airing all my thoughts, please?"

Maahox inclined his head and said "Forgive me, I did not mean to offend you. Just so you know, the Magic One is only concerned because he can tell that you are upset. He is very kind, and does not judge people. You should talk to your Niece about that."

Vince looked shocked at what Maahox had just said, about his talk with Larmina. He realized that with Maahox around, there was no privacy for anyone. Allie for her part was both relived and concerned about Vince. She saw though how shocked he looked at what Maahox had said. Pidge for his part hoped that he and Allie would have the chance to talk before they went back to the Embassy.

Pidge said "So Planet Nyx is in the middle of the Quadrant and is populated by Horned People. The anomalies in the data started not too long after Lotor escaped. Is it possible he fled there? Would they give him shelter?" Pidge was hoping to get Maahox on to a different subject.

"Why certainly! The chief is Hrothgar, and he was quite the admirer of the late King Zarkon. I can His Majesty going there, and hoping to raise another army." Maahox stopped, and then turning to Allie said "He is ever so obsessed with you, my dear. Oh, on the subject of obsession, how is Commander Keith doing?" Allie sighed and said "What do you think, Maahox?"

Vince asked now "What about the dream I am having with Thanatos and Hypnos, in the fourth room?" Maahox opened and shut his one eye, while tilting his head. He said "It is too bad that we could not go to Planet Nyx, and visit Heorot, the palace of the Horned People. The story is that it was built on the ruins of a great and ancient civilization, and quite a few artifacts were preserved."

Maahox smiled and said "If you would let me look in your mind, I might be able to help you." Vince, after his experience with Larmina was not sure about that. He felt better when Pidge said "You have spent all this time looking into our minds and blurting out our thoughts. Why are you asking permission now?"

"Ah, all that I have been seeing are your current thoughts; what is going through your mind now. However, for the deeper memories and thoughts I need to touch you and reach into your mind." Maahox said with a bored voice, and then "For that kind of thing it is usually best to ask before hand, don't you think?"

Pidge, at this point, was ready to wash his hands of the whole thing and get Allie out of there! However, he knew that it was Vince's decision. He was also concerned about the possibility of Lotor and the Horned People attacking. He said to Vince "It is your decision, but think carefully, Vince."

Allie sighed and said to Vince "Pidge is right, Vince. I won't stop you, but I'm not sure I can whole heartily endorse the idea." Vince was torn, wanting more information, but not wanting the reptilian scientist in his mind. In the end the thirst for knowledge won out over his fears.

Vince said "I'll let you look into my mind, but if I say stop, you must!" They could see the shudder of excitement that ran through Maahox's body. Allie and Pidge looked at each other, and she went and stood next to Vince; looking at Maahox she said "What now?"

Maahox had Vince sit opposite him, and Maahox spread his fingers across Vince's face. Vince was surprised at how cool and silky they felt, in spite of how scaly Maahox was. He said to Vince "Think about your dream, and nothing else." Vince did, seeing it clearly in his mind. He started to feel Maahox's probing reach deep into his brain, bringing up visions of stuff he had never known.

All of a sudden Vince could see the great Mejik Sarpedon and his twin sons. He learned of the evilness of Thanatos, and why he had been exiled to the Fourth Quadrant. He also saw that the palace of Heorot was built on what had been Thanatos' palace. Just as more pictures started to come all of a sudden, flashes of lights got so intense, and Maahox was hurled back from Vince.

Allie and Pidge had stood together, holding hands while this went on. When they saw Maahox be hurled back, she went over to help him up. She asked "What happened?" Maahox said "I saw the whole thing. There is information in the Fourth Quadrant, but it could be risky for him to go. If he is not strong enough his mind will be taken." Pidge was surprised at how shaken Maahox looked.

Vince said "I know who the people in my dream are, and I think there is information in this Heorot Palace." Allie put her hand on Vince's shoulder and said "Did you not hear what Maahox just said? I know you want to know more about your powers, but it sounds too dangerous."

"Do you remember when the Princess wanted to take the Nexus programming off of the network, and told all of us to leave it alone?" Pidge asked Vince, who nodded. He went on "You agreed with us that the chance for more knowledge was not worth the chance of the evil that could be released. This is the same situation."

Vince took a deep breath, and nodded his head. He said with a sad note in his voice "I guess I won't ever know about my powers fully." Maahox, fully recovered said in a bright voice "Absolutely not! Don't think that way! Before the light storm interrupted, I was able to see some of your hidden knowledge."

Everyone turned to look at him, and he said "It is because of your Jewish blood that you carry the powers. Your people were very powerful at one time, but also persecuted because of their knowledge. I would suggest looking into your ancient heritage, to help you fully understand your power. You should also, at some point, revisit the forge on Ariel and visit with the Krochi too."

Maahox seemed drained after it all, and he let Allie fix him a cup of tea. She asked him "Are you all right?" He smiled at her and said "You are so kind, Your Highness. Always thinking of others, and helping them. You are my inspiration!" He looked over at Pidge and said "Your Grace, once I am acquitted I hope you will let me take both of you out to dinner? I promise not to blurt out your thoughts."

Pidge had to smile at the picture of Allie giving the reptilian scientist a cup of tea. He thought about one of the tenets of his religion _'People come into your life for a reason, even if you don't always understand why.'_ Maahox fit into that category, Pidge realized; He said now "Maahox, if you can spend the evening without blurting out our thoughts, I will have dinner with you!" Allie said to Maahox "As long as Pidge is fine with it, I am too. Oh, if we find Lotor, would you like us to send him to you?"

Everyone laughed at that, and after saying good bye they went down to the transport.


	74. Chapter 69

_**The Evening**_

After they left Maahox and were sitting in the transport, Vince said "Princess, about the comment he made about me and Larmina, I want to explain." Allie looked at him and said "Vince, I saw the portrait you did for Larmina; it is beautiful." She stopped; wanting to make sure the next comment was phrased correctly. "You are a good friend to Larmina, and I trust you to always do the right thing with her. I don't need to know the details of your conversation."

Vince looked relived, and felt honored that the Princess trusted him. He felt even better when Pidge said "Obviously, we need to tell everyone about Lotor and the Horned People, but as far as the rest, I suggest we forget what we heard in there." Pidge turned to Vince and said "It is your call on what you want to say about the Mejiks, but for the rest of Maahox's comments, they should stay with us."

Allie nodded her head, and realizing that everyone wanted a change in subject, said "Have either of you been to Ireland before?" They spent the ride back to the Academy talking about that, and other places on earth they had all been too. They told Vince about DJ Prong's trip several years ago, and he had fun picturing the Princess done up to go clubbing. It gave him an idea for a wedding gift for them.

They dropped Vince off at the Academy and then Pidge said "I guess we go back to the Embassy now." She knew he didn't want to, and neither did she. They would leave tonight for Ireland, and while it would be fun they wouldn't get the time alone they had been getting. After Ireland it was back to Arus, and they both knew what that would be like.

Allie had an idea and said to Pidge "Look we have lots of time before dinner and leaving, why don't we go get a drink. I know this really nice place Lance took me to, several years ago. They have a great view of the water!" Pidge smiled and said "I like it, let's go!"

When they got to the restaurant, the Maitre d' recognized them, but was discreet about it. Allie told him that she had dined here several years ago with Commander McClain, and remembered how good it was. The man beamed, as the McClains were good customers. He led them to a table that had a speculator view of the water, but was slightly secluded from everyone else. Even so, Allie sat with her back to the room, just in case.

Pidge laughed and said "Lance can come in handy at times!" Allie smiled, and said "I'm just going to get a drink and an appetizer, as I know the Hamilton's are doing a nice meal for us before we leave." She ended up ordering a lemontini and a cheese plate. Pidge, who only drank when they were alone, ordered a sparkling water and some citrus shrimp.

They toasted each other when their drinks came, and decided to nibble off of each other's plates. Pidge asked "What was all that with Vince, in the car?" Allie said "When Vince was looking into Larmina's mind he saw a lot of her memories of the Hill Country." She stopped, and then said "She has never told me all the details, but I know that the people were very primitive in lots of ways. Larmina did tell me that she and Vince had talked after the mind reading incident, and he understood about her childhood."

"So you trust Vince with Larmina, but not Daniel?" Pidge asked, and went on "Even after Larmina told you what she saw in his mind?" Allie took a deep breath and said "Vince has been brought up very differently than Daniel. I like Daniel, Pidge, don't get me wrong and I can see how much he has changed and grown since he has been with us. I think we've had a very positive effect on him." She stopped and Pidge had to agree with her on that.

Allie went on "It comes down to though; well I don't know how to explain it." She paused for a moment, and then said "I can relate it to what is going to happen when you talk to those boys about rules for behavior on Arus. Vince is going to be shocked that you would feel the need to remind him about Larmina and who she is; with Daniel, you will have to explain it twice, and spell it out!"

Pidge laughed, understanding what she was saying, and she continued "She will be out in two years. I forgot that her birthday is a month before Spring Court. Once she is out, if they want to pursue her fine! I just don't want Daniel trying to do an end run and pursue her before then. For all of her forwardness, she is rather sheltered. I think your idea of Alexander and his roommates is great!"

He said "It will give her the chance to interact, casually, with some other boys besides Vince and Daniel. It will also be nice for my sister." Pidge stopped, and then said "Don't worry Allie, when I talk to Vince and Daniel, I'll make sure the latter thoroughly understands what I am saying!" Allie smiled at him, and Pidge decided he needed to bring up what Maahox had mentioned earlier.

"Allie, I want to talk about the comment that Maahox made, about last night at the pizza place." Pidge stopped, and waited to see what her reaction was. He was taken back when he saw her get a satisfied smile on her face. She said "Pidge, he didn't tell me anything I didn't know already." Allie looked straight at him with love and adoration and said "I'm glad that you are proud that I am yours! It makes me feel loved, valued, and protected!"

Pidge looked at her, noting how she was looking at him, and how well the dress fit her body; he said in a low voice "If we were married I would be calling for the check, and taking you back to the Embassy, to make love to you." Allie's breath was very shallow, and her heart raced as she saw the passion and desire in his eyes.

Just then her communicator, which had been by her plate, went off. They both recognized the ring tone that she used for Coran. Allie groaned at the timing, while Pidge got a grimace on his face. She read the message and said "He is reminding me that dinner is in an hour, and he wants to know where I am."

Pidge reached over and lightly stroked her hand, as he said "Would you let me reply to him?" Allie tilted her head and said "What are you going to say?" Pidge pulled out his communicator and told her "I'm just going to tell him that you are with me, and we will be back in plenty of time for dinner." She nodded her head, and Pidge sent the message.

When he was done, he reached over and took her hand again as he said "We are going to spend the next half hour or so finishing our drinks, and talking." Allie looked into his eyes, and felt very secure and taken care of. She smiled and said "I like that idea!"

After finishing, they went back to the Embassy. They arrived just before dinner was served, and Coran cornered them, wanting to know where they had been. Pidge smiled and said "We stopped to look at the water and have a drink." He took Allie's arm and they went into the dining room, leaving Coran bug eyed with indignation.

After dinner, while everyone else was getting ready to board the transport, Coran had to take a video call from Fredericks. He decided to vent his exasperation to his old friend.

Fredericks: How is it going? Ready to come home? Has Hamilton made you crazy yet?

Coran: I'll tell you who is making me crazy is Pidge!

Fredericks: What is going on? It sounds like he is getting a lot done on the Ice Realm project. Plus, he has stuff to do for the GA too. (Fredericks knew exactly what was making Coran crazy but wanted to hear it from him.)

Coran: Be that as it may, he still has time to take Allura out! Other than today they have been out for breakfast every morning!

Fredericks: I can't fault them for not wanting to eat with Hamilton.

Coran: You don't understand! Haven't you seen the newsfeeds? All the pictures? She is a Princess, and she should not be eating in ordinary places.

Fredericks (laughing): Coran, you are too old! The publicity is great for Arus, and really the pictures show nothing but a young couple in love. I don't see the problem.

Coran (huffing): Well I do, and when I tried to talk to Pidge about it, he didn't do what I wanted!

Fredericks: What did he say about it?

Coran: He said that as long as Allura was with him he didn't see the problem!

Fredericks: You do know that they are engaged, and in a month he will be her husband, right? (Thinking to himself _'I was wondering when this was going to come up.'_)

Coran: What does that have to do with anything?

Fredericks: Do you remember when you were married? Do you remember when you were first married?

Coran: I get it; I know they are crazy about each other. That wedding date was probably not a bad idea, by the way. Have you seen how they look at each other?

Fredericks (with a smug note in his voice): You need to trust me more on these matters.

Coran: Fine, you were right, I'm sorry I made a fuss about the date. That still leaves me with Pidge taking her out. Did you know that they went out for a drink this evening?

Fredericks: If I had to sit down with Hamilton for dinner, I would want a drink too.

Coran: Would you get over Hamilton! He does a good job with the earth people.

Fredericks: What does he say about Pidge and Allura going out?

Coran: He thinks it is just fine, to quote _'they are young and in love'_!

Fredericks: You need to realize that in a month you won't be running the Princess' life anymore.

Coran: I don't see what you are saying. She will still be Crown Princess, and he will be Prince Consort. Once she turned twenty-five, she becomes Queen.

Fredericks (wanting to reach through the monitor and slap his friend): Darrell, in case you have not figured out, is in charge in that relationship. He will have no problem putting his foot down if you overstep his rights as her husband. He wants time with his fiancée now, and will want time with his wife. Coran, we are going to be dealing with Darrell a great deal. I suggest you get over your indignation, and concentrate on helping the Princess run Arus. You need to trust that Darrell will do the right thing.

Coran: I'll think about what you said! Good night!


	75. Chapter 70

_**Author's Note: Ok, so this chapter is probably more fluff than anything else, and rather long, but it does help Lance and Sophie. It also provides a nice interlude before the action of the next chapter. I didn't have a particular castle in mind, but if you Google search 'Irish Castles' it will give you lots of visuals. **_

_**Ireland**_

The trip to Ireland was uneventful, and when they arrived the party was warmly greeted by Lance's parents. Even Coran had to admit that he was impressed with the castle and its contents, most of which were original to the building. Allura was shown to the 'Queen's Room' where several queens, in ancient times, had stayed. Larmina was impressed to be right next door to her Aunt, in a room that was almost as grand as her Aunt's.

Larmina had taken her shower, and was in her night clothes; she went to knock on her Aunt's door and heard "come in!" When she stepped into the room she saw her Aunt already in a nightgown, and talking to Dorcas about tomorrow. She walked over to her Aunt and hugged her, saying "I felt bad that we didn't get to talk today."

In truth, Allura had not seen Larmina until they boarded the transport for Ireland. She was very curious to talk to her about the day. Dorcas smiled, understanding the situation. She said "Your Highness, I have everything laid out in the dressing room, so call me tomorrow morning when you need me." Allura replied "Oh Dorcas, thank you so much for all your help!"

After she was gone Larmina said "I was wondering if you could help me with my hair? I've been putting the conditioner on every night, but when you put it on it felt good." Allura smiled at her and said "I've been noticing how pretty your hair has been. Come sit here, and I'll do it for you." Larmina asked her Aunt "How did it go today, with Maahox?"

Allura thought about how to answer that, and finally said "A mixed bag is the best way to sum it up. He had some information that was helpful, some that could be helpful, and some that was totally unnecessary!" Larmina thought about that, and then said "Vince was telling Daniel and me, on the transport, that he really seemed like he wanted to help."

"It did seem that way, but only time will tell!" Allura laughed a bit, and then said to Larmina "Did you and Sophie have a good time? And what did you see?" Larmina got a worried look on her face, and said "That is what I wanted to talk to you about." Allura saw how worried she looked, and said "Was everything all right with Sophie?" She had been pleased at how well they two seemed to interact together.

"Oh Sophie is wonderful, Aunt Allura! I love her, and I think it would be great if it worked out with her and Lance!" Larmina said with a smile on her face, and then she got serious and said "I wanted you to know about something else, because of that talk we had the night, after the mind reading thing." Allura looked at her niece and said "What happened?"

Larmina was trying to think of how to phrase it, and said "I don't know if I'm reading more into the situation than I should be?" She stopped, and Allura said "Why don't you tell me what happened, and maybe I can help you understand it." Larmina smiled gratefully, and said "Daniel called me at the Embassy this morning."

Allura nodded her head, and Larmina continued "He was done with his tests, and Vince was with you and Pidge, right?" Allura sighed and said "So he called you?" Her niece said "He wanted to take me to see that movie that we had been talking about last night." Allura remembered that they had wanted to go to the movies, but she had said no to the idea. She looked at Larmina now, and said "What did you tell him?" Larmina said "I told him that I had already promised to help Sophie, and that I couldn't go."

Allura was glad to hear what Larmina had done, but was curious about why she had done it. She asked her "Was that the real reason you said no to him?" Larmina hung her head and said "Not really, Aunt Allura!" She took a deep breath, and then said "It felt awkward to think about going out with just Daniel."

She gave her a hug, saying "You did the right thing, Larmina! Whether Daniel was just looking for something to do, or something else, it doesn't matter. I'm glad you didn't go with him, because it could have been misconstrued by the media." Larmina felt better, now that she had talked to her Aunt. She laughed and said "Really, Vince was the one who wanted to see that movie anyway!" They chatted some more, and Larmina told her about the sites they had seen.

After she said good night, Allura got into bed and was all set to read some briefing memos when she received notice of an incoming video call. She got a smile on her face as she saw who it was! "Good evening Pidge! How is your room?" Pidge was sitting in the middle of a big bed, with a lot of red cloth draped over it.

"It is pretty nice, but I'm not sure about all the fabric around the bed! Hanging out with you though is certainly improving my lodging options!" Pidge told her with a grin on his face. Allie smiled at him and said "I think that fabric is called a canopy, and the side pieces are designed so that they can be closed off for privacy."

Pidge got that gleam in his eyes that she knew so well as he asked "Now why would you want privacy in bed?" Allie remembered how he had looked at her earlier in the restaurant, and blushed as she said "Probably to do with what you said in the restaurant!" Pidge remembered it very well, and also how it had been interrupted.

"I don't think Coran is too happy with me!" He told her now. She remembered how he had been waiting for them, when they returned to the Embassy. "It doesn't matter whether he is happy or not, Pidge! I'm very happy, and that is what counts." Allie stopped, and then said "I remember what you said the other morning, about how he won't be running my life after we are married. He needs time to get used to that idea."

"Are you used to the idea, Allie?" Pidge didn't want to get her involved in a tug of war with Coran, but he wanted to make sure that she realized what them getting married meant. He had seen a side of Coran on this trip that he had not seen before. Allie looked at him and said "Pidge, I am used to the idea. I want to be your wife, and at the end of the day, Coran wants that too. This trip has been good, I think, because it gives him the chance to get used to the idea. It won't be such a big shock to him, after we are married."

Pidge understood what she was saying, and told her "I guess I was concerned because I had never seen that side of Coran before. He had never questioned anything I had done, until now." Allie told him "He had never really thought about what my marriage would mean, before." He looked at her and said "Well I can tell you one thing that it will mean, when we are married."

She laughed and said "You won't have to count down how many days until our honeymoon?" Pidge got a wicked grin and said "Allie, I'm down to counting minutes at this point!" She laughed and said "You know we can't leave right after the ceremony, there is the reception too!" Pidge groaned and said "Ugh! How long does that take?"

"Well let's see; there is the receiving line, the dinner, toasts – is Chip prepared to talk? Oh, then we cut the cake, then we dance with each other, and then." Allie started telling him and Pidge interrupted her and said "Stop! All that? We really have to?" She shifted to get more comfortable, giving Pidge a good look at the nightgown she was wearing.

At this point he didn't know what was worse, thinking about the reception, or looking at Allie in her blue nightgown that clung tightly to her breasts. Pidge said "You do know that those nightgowns are going to be the undoing of me? Once I see you in one, I think about you in it all night! It really affects my sleep!"

She got a sly smiled on her face and said "Well, at least it is not the pink marshmallow one! And I would think that you would be thinking about taking it off of me!" Pidge groaned again and said "That is a big part of what I think about it!" Allie felt like her body was on fire, as Pidge looked at her. Not only did her core ache, but it was warm and wet down there too.

It seemed like it was easier each time for Pidge to arouse her. She knew that a large part of it was because of what had happened that morning, in the Sim room. It was like her body had found out exactly what it would take to stop the ache he caused in her, and wanted it badly.

Pidge was watching her, knowing exactly what she was feeling, just by how she looked at him. He said with a ragged edge to his voice "I need to make sure that Chip doesn't talk long. How many courses do we need to serve for dinner?" Allie decided that it was time to say good night, and said so. Pidge asked "Would you like to walk by the ocean tomorrow morning? It's not coffee, but it would be some time for us alone?" She agreed to the idea.

The next morning she was in the back hall, by the door that led outside, putting on some tall mud boots, when Pidge came up to her. She was dressed in tan slacks, and a navy blue quilted jacket, with the collar turned up. Her hair was up in a pony tail that was tucked under, but he liked how some of the pieces escaped and curled around her face.

She smiled when she saw him, and he put his arms around her and kissed her. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, and intertwine with hers. He felt so wonderful, and tasted so good, she felt like she couldn't get enough of him. When they broke off to take a breath, he said "It is probably good that we are bundled up!" Allie blushed, but knew what he meant. Thinking about last night made her blush again, and Pidge laughed, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

They walked out to the edge of the cliff, and then saw the path that led down to the ocean. Pidge and Allie held hands as they went down the path, and then when they reached the beach, walked out to the waves that were coming in. She looked at him and said "This was a great idea!" Allie felt the waves washing over her boots, and smelled the salt air.

Pidge looked at her, at how happy she was and he grinned. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she put her arm around his waist. They walked along like that for a bit, and then Pidge saw a cutout in the cliff, that almost looked like a chair. He indicated it to Allie, and she nodded her head.

She sat down with him, snuggling into his chest. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close. Allie looked up at him and said "I love the smell of the air; it reminds me of the tidewater!" She giggled, and said "So how long until our honeymoon?"

Pidge sighed and said "Well the reception has totally thrown my equation for a loop. Do you know how many variables are involved?" Allie looked up at him and said "But you're my favorite genius! What is a variable or two?" She had a big grin on her face as she said it, and he shook his head.

He said "You never answered my question last night – how many courses do we need to serve? And just how many people are coming?" Pidge had thought that getting the ceremony out of the way took care of everything! Allie saw the look in his eyes, of love and longing, and understood where he was coming from.

Allie tilted her head and said "Plan on two and a half hours for the reception – provided Chip doesn't talk too long!" She took a deep breath and said "There is something I need to ask you about, regarding the honeymoon."

Pidge said "I'm guessing it doesn't involve my equation?" Allie looked at him, and said "It actually involves how long we stay at Lansdowne House!" Pidge had an idea of where this was going. However, he waited to see how she presented it.

"I know that the situation with Coran is not to your liking, but he will come around! He is very happy about us, but I have been his sole purpose for a long time." Allie stopped, and Pidge had to admit that she had a valid point. She said "You didn't tell him no about his plans for our honeymoon, and he only scheduled the engagements for the last two days. Could we spend the first ten days at Lansdowne House, and then go to Lenggries for the last part? I don't want to disappoint everyone who is looking forward to seeing us."

He noticed how concerned she looked, asking for this. Pidge knew what her people meant to her, and he knew that he had given Coran permission, stated or otherwise, to set up the engagements. He thought about how she had gone along with everything, and how easy it was to make her happy. Pidge was amazed that he was going to get her alone for ten days!

"Allie, I understand and I think it will be a lot of fun to see the Mountain Domain." When he noticed how relived she looked he said "Plus, I don't want to upset Coran too much. He is a good man and truly cares about you." Pidge said that with his whole heart, knowing it was true. She looked at him with wonder and said "Are you really ok with it?" He got a very wicked grin and said "Just as long as Coran understands that you are busy at night!" Allie blushed, but nodded her head as she snuggled into him.

When they got back to the castle, they took their boots and jackets off, and went into the dining room. Lance, Sophie, and his parents were there, as well as Coran and Hunk. Coran smiled when he saw them and said "Did you have a nice walk by the ocean?" Allie smiled and said "It is amazing watching those waves!" Pidge was glad to see that Coran was in good mood, probably because there would be no pictures of them today!

Sophie said "Was it cold out?" Allie laughed and said "Well, we were bundled up, but the sun feels good! And you can smell the salt air. You should go see them!" She knew that Lance would be grateful for her suggestion. Sophie asked "Does the ocean smell like our ocean?" She turned to Lance's parents and said "I've never been off Arus before."

Claire said "I've never smelled the ocean on Arus, but ours does smell like salt water. The Princess is right; you should go walking and see the waves." Lance said "I would be glad to take you after breakfast, if you would like?" Sophie smiled and said "Thank you Lance, I would like that." She realized that she really was looking forward to spending some time with him.

Allura asked "Where are the cadets, Larmina, and Keith?" Sophie answered "Larmina and the boys went to the armory, to look at the weapons." Lance laughed and said "That might not have been a good idea. I'm not sure about Larmina having access to a room full of deadly weaponry!" Pidge, Hunk, and Coran laughed at that comment.

Claire said "What are you talking about? Lady Larmina is lovely, and so sweet." Lance gave one of his loud laughs and said "Oh Mother, if you only knew! She routinely kicks those boys' butts!" Claire said "Such language!" Andrew laughed and said "I can believe it! She has red hair, and we all know how red haired women are!" He gave his wife a kiss as he said it.

Lance looked at Sophie to see what she made of all that, and when she caught him looking at her, she flushed a bit. Allura, noticing what was going on, changed the subject by saying "And what about Keith?" Coran answered "He said he had some reports to catch up on, but we'll see him later."

Claire said "Will Lady Larmina want to come with us? I thought that I would take us girls into the village. We have a lovely old Church to see, and several shops, including one that sells lace made here in the area." Allura answered "I'm sure she would like to. What are the guys going to do?"

Andrew said "I've got the skeet shooting range all set up, so we can shoot. I have to wonder though, if that might be more to Lady Larmina's taste." Lance said "She prefers hand to hand combat, and martial arts. You wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley!" They all laughed at that, and finished breakfast.

As they were walking out of the dining room, Coran came up to Pidge and said "Can I talk to you? In the Library?" Pidge nodded his head, wondering if he was going to get a lecture for taking Allie to see the ocean! He didn't think he should have to get Coran's permission to take her out by now!

Coran for his part had given a great deal of thought to what Fredericks had told him last night. He thought about Pidge's behavior, and realized that he had done nothing more than want time with Allura. He had never complained or made a fuss about her schedule or commitments. When he was required to be with her, he always showed up on time, appropriately dressed, and did a good job, both with the people they met, and providing support for Allura.

He remembered when he was married, how he had enjoyed spending time with his wife and family. Coran realized that he had been the only one bothered by Allura eating out in all those restaurants, everyone else was fine with it. He had to admit too, where else was Pidge going to take her?

They walked into the library, and Coran closed the door. He turned to look at Pidge and said "I need to apologize to you, for my behavior while we've been on earth." Pidge was surprised by what came out of Coran's mouth and said "What do you mean, Sir?" Coran smiled and said "It was wrong of me to get upset with you, for taking Allura out. I know that you just wanted to spend time with her."

Pidge knew that Coran felt genuinely sorry, and said "Thank you, Coran, I appreciate that. I love her very much, and would never do anything that would harm her." Coran sighed and said "I realize that. You need to understand that she has been my daughter for a long time." He stopped, and then looked directly at Pidge as he said "I know though that she will be your wife soon, and I will always respect that relationship. You just might need to be a little patient with me, while I'm getting used to the changes."

"I certainly would not want to cause difficulty in your relationship with her, Coran. I know how much you two mean to each other! I will respect that relationship too." Pidge told the older man, who looked relived. He then had a thought, and decided it would be better to have Coran on their side, than to spring a surprise on him. He asked Coran "Can we talk about the honeymoon?"

Keith was coming down the stairs when he saw Pidge and Coran come out of the library laughing. He saw Coran put his hand on Pidge's shoulder and say something, before they parted company. Keith was impressed that they were getting along so well, after what he had heard about Coran's reaction to all the publicity Pidge and Allura were generating. He remembered though, that Pidge had stood up to Coran about it, so he guessed they had worked it out.

For Keith, most days he was able to handle the idea of Allura and Pidge together; it had certainly gotten easier as time passed. Right now though, he wondered, if he had been in that situation, engaged to her and with Coran on his case, would he have handled it as well as Pidge obviously did?

Lance and Sophie had bundled up and were now walking along the beach, with the waves hitting their boots. Lance asked her "So does this smell like the ocean on Arus?" Sophie smiled and said "Yes, it does. I guess oceans all smell the same!" Lance shook his head and said "No, actually they don't! It depends on what the water has in it. On Plantin II, the ocean water has chlorine so it is corrosive."

Sophie looked at him and said "Have you been everywhere in the galaxy?" Lance said "Not everywhere, but to quite a few places!" She said "Where have you been?" They spent the next hour just walking, while he told her about some of his adventures. Lance was pleased that when he went to hold her hand, she didn't stop him. Sophie was intrigued by his stories, and what he had done. At the back of her mind she found it interesting that two men, both warriors and adventurers, found her, a stay at home person, attractive.

That afternoon Larmina was enjoying the village, and being with her Aunt, Sophie, and Mrs. McClain. She had been impressed with the armory, and the medieval weapons that it contained. A lot of them reminded her of some of the weapons they used on Arus. She thought of her Aunt's crossbow that shot ice arrows, when she saw a beautifully decorated wood and metal one. Vince and Daniel had looked on with panic as she swung a mace around with glee on her face.

Larmina found it interesting that Daniel did not bring up the subject of his asking her to the movies yesterday. She wondered what he would say if she brought it up in front of Vince, but decided she didn't want to open that can of worms. That was part of the reason she decided to go shopping, instead of staying to shoot.

They were in the lace shop now, and were all in awe at the beautiful designs they saw. Allura saw a bolt of creamy lace done in a pattern of ribbons and bows. It was six inches across, just perfect for trimming a dress. Larmina said to her "Aunt Allura, you have to get this! You know how you love bows!" Allura smiled, and agreed, thinking to herself _'Pidge likes bows too; he says I look like a present'_.

Allura saw something glinting in the corner, and went over to it. She pulled out a length of lace, but this one was made out of lavender silk thread. It was soft, with a slight sheen to it; with a design of what Claire said were Celtic knots. Allura told Larmina "I'll buy this for you, if you want. We could make a top from it, which would look lovely with your hair and skin!"

Sophie had found a bolt of white lace, yards and yards of it, with a design of dreiblatts on it. She said to Claire "I love dreiblatts! My sisters and I used to spend whole afternoons looking for the ones with four leaves, instead of the usual three. They were considered lucky." Claire laughed and said "They are called shamrocks here, and the four leaf ones are also considered lucky."

The woman running the shop said to Sophie "It is very rare that we have whole yards of lace, like that. It would be perfect for a wedding dress." Allura and Larmina watched with interest as they saw the look of shock go across her face. Sophie said "Well I won't need a wedding dress, because I am a widow." The clerk said to her "But you are so young and beautiful! You will marry again, I know it!"

Claire had to hide a smile when the clerk said that. Lance had told her all about Sophie, and Claire had a sneaking suspicion that her son's wild ways would be coming to an end soon. She said now "You don't need to make a wedding dress out it! It would make a pretty summer frock, and you should get it. Especially since the design means something to you." At the back of her mind she thought _'and if it does work out with Lance, you can make the wedding dress after all'_!

After the lace shop Claire took them over to the church, which dated from earth's middle ages. The building had been gutted, but some of the structure was still there. Claire told them about the history of religion in Ireland, and Allura wondered how a people turned their backs on their faith. When they finished with the church, they walked out to the graveyard. Allura was fascinated by the old gravestones, and the stories they told. There was also a mausoleum that reminded her of her family's resting place.

She knew she would have to tell Pidge about it, as he would be interested in it, especially after the experience in the Memorial Garden. He had told her about what the burial customs on Balto had been, which were rather like the ones on Arus. Allura went to where Larmina was standing, in front of a grave of a young girl.

"So should we wander around while Mrs. McClain tells Sophie that Lance is really a nice guy?" Larmina asked her Aunt, giggling. "I think Lance is doing rather well by himself, but he probably figures it can't hurt to have his Mother put in a good word too!" Allura said, and then "Why don't we go look at the far corner, while they chat."

Claire and Sophie were wandering around the older part of the cemetery, commenting on some of the stories on the gravestones. They were standing in front of one, of a married couple, decorated by an engraving of two hands holding a heart. "That is called a Cladaugh, and it is a symbol of love here in Ireland." Claire told Sophie as she pointed at it.

"It is very moving. They must have been very happy together, to be buried side by side." Sophie said, thinking that she could never rest beside Hugh. The Drules had seen to it that there was nothing left of his body. Claire said to her "Are you thinking about your late husband?"

Sophie smiled and said "Yes, I was. He was killed in battle, and his body was never recovered. Who knows what the Drules did to him." Claire had been very shocked when Lance had told her Sophie's story, and she took Sophie's hand now and squeezed it saying "Lance said he was a great man and died a hero."

"Yes, he was. Lance showed me the memorial to him at New West Point; it was very impressive!" Sophie said to her in reply. Claire decided to put in a good word for Lance, so she said "Lance thinks really highly of you, Sophie." She smiled and said "Lance has been very kind." Claire said "I know that he has been rather wild, but nothing like his Father was."

Sophie looked at her with interest and said "What do you mean?" Claire laughed and said "When I first met Andrew he had three steady girl friends, plus who knew what on the side!" Sophie got wide eyed and said "Oh my!" Claire laughed and said "The first time he tried to ask me out I sent him packing!" She paused, and then said "He kept on asking me, and I finally said that he had to clean up his act before I would go out with him."

"I guess he did?" Sophie smiled at Claire, and then asked "Did it bother you, that he had been with all those women?" Claire said "At first I thought it would, but what I discovered was that when he fell in love, he really fell hard, and he had no doubts about us!" Claire decided that she had said enough, and asked Sophie "Do you want to go see what the Princess and Lady Larmina are looking at?" Sophie was lost in thought, but followed behind her.


	76. Chapter 71

_**Lotor**_

Everyone was at the space port, getting ready to leave. Allura was glad that there was no fanfare with their departure. Coran had requested they leave early, and with no press coverage. He convinced Galaxy Alliance that a stealth departure would ensure the Princess' safety, and they had gone along.

Pidge was standing with Allura, Sophie, and Coran, waiting for the transport craft to be ready. It had been decided that Vince could get some experience flying Green a long distance, and Pidge figured he could get some work done on the flight back. Plus, he would be with Allie, which was a bonus.

He was both glad and sorry to be leaving earth. Pidge loved Arus, and hated to be away from it for any length of time. However, while he had been on earth he had been able to spend lots of time with Allie, and he had not had to sleep in a small room in the basement. He knew that getting back to Arus meant the wedding was closer, but Pidge figured that these last couple of weeks were going to be harder than the last year had been.

Larmina came up to them, dressed in her flight suit. She said to her Aunt "Thank you for letting me fly back!" Since Vince and Daniel were both flying back, Keith had thought that Larmina should too. It was decided that she would fly Yellow Lion, but Hunk would be along, in case something happened. He came up them now and said to Pidge "Little buddy, you're going in style today, huh?" He slapped Pidge's back as he laughed.

Pidge said to Hunk "I'll be working, not sipping tea. You just make sure that Larmina does the flying!" Allura heard that and said "Yes, Hunk, she needs to fly the lion!" Larmina said with a note of indignation in her voice "I like to fly Yellow Lion." She stopped, and looked at Pidge saying "I like Green too. They both seem to be kind to me."

In truth, she liked flying Yellow Lion better because she could blast her music as loud as she wanted too. She and Hunk had already put together a play list for the trip, and it was all loud music! Keith, Lance, Daniel, and Vince came up as Larmina made her remark. Daniel said "Blue was kind enough to let you try to fly him!" He had not appreciated how Larmina had treated Blue the last time she flew him.

"Well he is not as forgiving as Yellow and Green." She said, with blazing eyes, and then "Don't forget Daniel I might not have your pilot skills, but I can kick your butt three different ways and not break a sweat!" Everyone laughed as Daniel had backed up against a pillar as Larmina went after him.

Pidge put his hand on Allie's shoulder and whispered to her "If he keeps those remarks up, we won't have anything to worry about!" Allie looked up at him and giggled, nodding her head in agreement. Keith watched the exchange, wondering, once again, what it would feel like to have that kind of intimacy with Allura.

Keith had noticed that since the engagement party, when he had seen them together, he had not always felt the sharp stab of pain. Instead, he found his mind dwelling on what it would be like to touch her, and hold her. He thought of all those months when he had been watching her, wondering about his feelings for her, and should he talk to her about it. Keith had never experienced the kind of physical desire he seemed to be feeling now for her. _'Maybe it is because I see her as a woman, not a princess on a pedestal'_ he thought. Whatever it was, he was finding it disconcerting to be so interested when Pidge was touching her.

Lance was in good spirits, and had kept up a running commentary all morning about that fact. He was sure that Sophie would go out with him when they got back! His Mother had told him about the walk around the cemetery, and how much she liked Sophie.

He had watched Larmina pin Daniel to the pillar and he said now to her "My Dad says anytime you want any weapons out of the armory, you are welcome to them!" Larmina flashed him a big smile and said "I can think of a couple that would do a good job!" Everyone roared with laughter at that.

Daniel said "Doesn't anyone feel bad for me?" They all looked at each other, shook their heads, and announced all tougher "No!" He knew he should not have made the remark to Larmina that he did, and now he regretted it. Daniel realized that it wasn't going to help his case with Larmina. He had been very disappointed when she didn't go to the movie with him. He had been sure that she would say yes, so they could have some time together.

He was both enjoying, and having a hard time understanding, how lately she seemed to be more interested in feminine things, and wanting to hang out with her Aunt and the Countess. One minute she was all girly with that flaming hair flowing around her, and the next minute she was back to her tomboy ways and threatening to kick his butt. Daniel never knew which Larmina he was going to encounter. His sisters had never been like this!

Vince said "Well I'm really happy to be flying Green today! Thank you Pidge!" Pidge said "Take good care of him." Lance got a mischievous grin on his face and said "The only time I've seen Green get excited is when Allura was flying him. I think he enjoyed having her fly him!" Allura blushed, remembering that day at the trials. Green's behavior with her was disconcerting. She was starting to wonder about what Pidge wanted to do, after they were married.

Just then a Flight Officer came up and said "Excuse me, Your Royal Highness?" Allura turned to look at him, glad for the distraction. "Yes, what is it?" She asked the man. "I have to apologize, but there will be a delay before you are cleared to take off. The High Minister of Abis Zenuba's craft is blocking the launch path, and we can't find the crew."

Coran came up in time to hear the explanation and said "Well I hope you can clear it quickly. It is not good form for Her Royal Highness to have to wait!" Allura turned to Keith and said "Why don't you all go ahead and get the Lions up?" She turned to the Flight Officer and said "Since they use a different launch path, that should be fine?" The Officer nodded his head, so the pilots left the area. Allura was touched that Larmina felt the need to hug her before she left.

Lotor was in fact in the Abis Zenuba craft, and he was not happy with how things had been going. After he had convinced Hrothgar and his advisors about attacking earth, he thought everything was set. Lotor soon found out though that the Horned People couldn't do anything together for longer than a day before they started fighting each other.

He was not helped by the fact that Unferth, head of the army, hated his guts. Only by reminding the Horned People about all the destruction they could wreck on earth was he able to get anything done. Lotor had planned on attacking the Lions and the Royal Transport on their flight down, but they had been too heavily guarded by both the Arusian Air Service, as well as Galaxy fighter units.

Lotor had been following all the news feeds from earth, about Allura and Pidge. Scyld Scefing, Hrothgar's right hand man, had observed to his Chief that_ 'Lotor was unbalanced about that Arusian woman'_! Lotor was shocked that the Duke his Princess was engaged to was in fact that runt of a Green Lion pilot! He could hardly wait to get them both in his clutches!

His spies on earth had told him that the departure was to be secret, which Lotor knew meant no fighter escort on hand. He had decided that he would attack the transport craft, while the Horned People in their ships dealt with the Lions and whatever air defense the GA could mount.

Lotor and a small band of warriors, inside the craft, were monitoring the flight traffic from the tower, and when they heard that the Lions were up in the air they knew that was their signal. They powered up the Zenubian craft, and swooped down into the space port.

Allura, Pidge, Coran, and Sophie were still standing outside when they saw another transport touch down next to the Arusian one. Coran recognized the seal on the outside of the craft and said "Well maybe we can get out of here after all, there is the Zenubian craft coming in." They were all shocked when the doors opened up and Lotor came striding out!

He was over eight feet tall, and bright purple! He was accompanied by a small band of men wearing animal fur clothing, with horns coming out of their heads. Their eyes had a yellow glow to them, and when they opened their mouths everyone could see a double row of the most pointed teeth ever known.

While the hairy, horned creatures surrounded Coran and Sophie, Lotor and two of the creatures strode up to Allura and Pidge. While Lotor grabbed Allura, the other two took Pidge and manhandled them back to the Zenubian craft. Once aboard they closed the door and the craft took off.

The plan had been for the creatures left behind to start the attack, and the rest of the Horned People would come in to help. However, before the creatures surrounding Coran and Sophie could do anything they were surrounded themselves by GA Ground Forces, who took care of them quickly.

"Good god do they stink!" One of the GA soldiers said, while another commented "What are they?" Sophie was shaken, but Coran was already having the tower contact the Lions to tell them to follow Lotor's craft.

After the Lions had launched they hovered over earth, waiting to hear that the Arusian transport had been cleared to go. The com link was open, and everyone listened in shock as they heard what had just happened in the space port. Before they could do anything though, there was a mass of small, oddly shaped ships coming at them.

Keith said over the com "Fan out and fire at will! We need to take these ships down!" Daniel and Lance took off right away, quickly darting in and out, finding it easy pickings. Vince was amazed at how fast Green could move, and he shot down quite a few of the ships too.

Larmina, in Yellow Lion, froze when she heard what had happened to her Aunt and Pidge. Hunk shouted at her **"Larmina, you can't help them by just sitting there! You need to fly this Lion, you need to shoot the guns, and you need to do it now! I'll help and with both of us we can clear those ships!"**

Hunk felt bad about treating Larmina that way, but knew that if she was going to fly combat she had to learn to put her emotions aside. Larmina, after getting over the shock of Hunk yelling, realized he was right. She knew she had to get those ships gone so that her Aunt could be rescued.

Keith was finding it easy pickings too, so it was easy to monitor what the other Lions were doing. He had heard Hunk yell at Larmina, which impressed him. He was even more impressed watching Larmina fly and attack the enemy ships at the same time. Keith mused _'who knew that she really needed the drill sergeant approach all this time and that Hunk was the one who gave it to her'_.

What the Lions didn't finish off, the GA fighter squads did, and it was over with in less than an hour! Down on earth, in addition to the soldiers Lotor had left behind, they had captured several others as their crafts plummeted to the earth. No one had ever seen creatures like these before, and neither did anyone know what language they spoke. Everyone agreed though that they stank!

Keith had ordered the Lions to the space port, once they realized they had no idea where Lotor's ship had gone. They met in a conference room, and everyone talked at once. Finally Keith raised his voice and said "Enough! What is the status of the captives? Can they tell us anything?"

A uniformed GA officer stepped forward and said "We have never encountered anything like these beasts! I have run their language patterns through all translator programs and come up with nothing!" Larmina started to cry and said "What about my Aunt? And Pidge?" Sophie went over and put her arms around her, and took her over to the side of the room.

Vince stepped forward and said "I know who could help us." He had remembered where he had heard about the Horned People from, and suspected where Lotor was heading. Everyone looked at him and Hunk said "Well who? Tell us now! We are running out of time!" Vince said "We need to get Maahox here!"

As everyone looked at him in shock, he explained everything Maahox had told him, about the Horned People and Planet Nyx. He finished by saying "Maahox can probably communicate with them, since he knew the name of their chief and all." Coran looked at Keith and said "We need to do it, he is our only hope!"

Keith hung his head and said "Unfortunately, you are right. But will he do it?" Vince said "He admires the Princess greatly. He said that she had changed his life!" Lance said "How do we get in touch with him?" Coran said "I'll call the prison; he can probably be here shortly." He left the room to make the call.

When he came back he said "The Warden will bring him right over." Keith said "Is he willing to help?" Coran laughed and said "He is willing, as long as we wash the creatures before he has to talk to them. He remembers how bad they smell!" The GA officer said "I can't argue with him about that. Several of my men have been sick because of the smell, and these are tough men.

It was less than half an hour when Maahox came into the room. Keith was still remembering all those hints Maahox had thrown out when he was on Arus, and the pleasure he took in baiting him. He realized he needed to put those thoughts aside, and get Maahox to help them.

"Thank you for bringing me. Lt. Henderson has briefed me on the situation, so I am ready." Maahox stopped what he was saying, and looked over at Larmina, crying in Sophie's arms. "Lady Larmina, you are a daughter of the Royal House of Arus! Your Aunt will not be pleased when she hears how you have been carrying on. Unless you want more etiquette lessons from the Baroness, I suggest you stop now!"

Larmina looked at the reptilian scientist in shock, but she did stop crying. Maahox said "Lance, and Commander Keith, why don't you come down with me, to interview the captives?" Keith was annoyed with Maahox taking charge and said "I'll give the orders here, if you please!"

Maahox gave him a cool look, and said in a detached voice "Commander Keith, you might not care for me, but I am the only one who can help you get Her Highness and His Grace back." Maahox was looking straight at him, and Keith realized that he was right. Maahox must have sensed Keith giving in, because he said "Now, that wasn't hard was it?" Lance said "Let's get down there, we are wasting time!"

They went to a separate wing where the captives were held. As they walked down Maahox asked the Lt. "Did you wash them?" The Lt. smiled and said "Yes, for all the good it did. They still smell!" Maahox got a satisfied look on his face and said "It helped some. Plus water is corrosive to their skin, so they are very uncomfortable right now!"

"If that is true, then it makes it torture, which is against GA policy." Keith said in shock! Maahox got a bored look on his face as he said "Commander Keith, ever so upright and by the book! It would serve you well to learn how to bend some." He turned to Lance and said "The Countess is very beautiful! I admire your taste Lance, but if you want to get anywhere, you are going to have to do some hard work!"

Lance, in spite of everything going on, had to laugh. Maahox did not miss a thing! He said to him now "So I have been told!" He then asked Maahox "Do you think these creatures will really tell us anything? None of our programs recognize their language." Maahox sighed and said "I'll just read their minds, which by the way, is going to be a horrible experience! These creatures are almost animals! But because it is for Her Highness I will do it."

Maahox turned to Lt. Henderson and said "Could you arrange to have some tea waiting for me, when I get back to the conference room?" The Lt. nodded and spoke into his come link. Keith was about ready to shake Maahox, but Lance put his hand on his arm.

The reptilian scientist turned to look at Keith, and said in an amused tone "Commander Keith, you really need to stop getting so wound up all the time!" Luckily for Maahox they arrived at the holding cell before Keith could respond. The guard offered them some mentholated ointment to put in their nostrils before they went in.

Maahox strode into the room and looked at the assembled creatures. Right away he pointed to one in the corner and beckoned him to come out. The horned creature didn't, so the guard went and got him. Maahox raised his chin, and looked him over. He turned to Keith and Lance and said "May I present Commanding General Unferth."

Unferth let loose with a string of words and sounds that only made sense to Maahox. He responded back to the General in the same language, and then turned to Keith, Lance, and the Lt. "He is furious about all this. He wanted to kill His Majesty when he first showed up on Planet Nyx, but his Chief wouldn't let him."

Lance asked "What did you say back to him?" Maahox sniffed delicately and said "I told him that if had been smart he would have killed His Majesty anyway." He turned and started walking to the door, saying "We're done here! I have all the information we need." Keith raised his voice and said "How can you have the information! You didn't talk to him, other than to tell him he wasn't smart!"

Maahox sighed and told Keith in a slow voice "I read minds, have you forgotten? You are rather tiresome Commander Keith!" Lance and Keith followed Maahox out the door, and back upstairs.

Hunk, Daniel, Vince, Larmina, Sophie, and Coran, along with two officers were waiting the conference room. Larmina had calmed down and was ready to go fight the horned creatures. She was also annoyed with Maahox about how he had treated her!

They all turned when the door opened, but it was an aide bringing in a tea tray. Coran looked at him and the aide replied "Maahox wanted to have some tea waiting for him when he returned. Please tell him that it is earl grey like he requested." Hunk said "Good god, he wants tea!" Coran said "As long as he helps us get Allura and Pidge back, I'll make him all the tea he wants! I suggest you remember that he is here to help us!"

Just then Maahox and company came in, and Maahox's one eye opened and closed when he saw the tea tray. He sat down, and poured himself a cup and then said "His Majesty has taken them to Planet Nyx, where, as His Grace surmised the other day, he had been hiding." He took a sip and then said "The Horned People are not that impressed with His Majesty, but their Chief Hrothgar was a great admirer of His Majesty's late Father."

"Anyway, he promised them that they could destroy earth if they would help him get Her Highness." He took another sip of tea and then said "Things have been slow for them, since the Drules were defeated. Unfortunately for His Majesty, the Horned People are not very organized or efficient overall. Of course it doesn't help that His Majesty will never be the great general that his Father was."

Maahox had relayed all this like he was talking about his day at the office. Coran asked "Why did Lotor take Pidge too? Doesn't he just want Allura?" The scientist had finished his tea and said "It seems that His Majesty has been following the news feeds from the last couple of weeks. Remember, I picked this up from the minds of the creatures below, but the gist of it is that he is upset that Her Highness is engaged. He is planning on raping Her Highness, while His Grace watches. Afterwards, he is going to let the Horned People eat His Grace. They do like human flesh!"

Everyone looked at him in shock, and Larmina was all set to cry again, but Maahox said to her in a dry voice "Lady Larmina, we have already talked about your carrying on! You would do well to model your behavior after Her Highness'. When I see your Aunt again, I'm going to have a talk with her, about you." Daniel whispered to Vince "As long as he keeps her from crying, I don't have a problem with him!" Vince nodded his head in agreement.

Keith said "Let's launch the Lions; we need to get to Planet Nyx right away!" Lance said "What about him?" Indicating Maahox, who said "I should come along. None of you can talk to the creatures, right?" Keith sighed and said "He is right." Maahox then said "Commander Keith, I would like to ride with you. All this lusting is bad for your emotional well being. We can have a nice chat about why you should take Lance's advice. It would so help the healing process!"

Keith stared at Maahox in disbelief, while Lance, Hunk, and Daniel tried to hide their smiles. Vince said "Maahox, why don't you come with me. We can talk about the Mejiks and what we might find. Didn't you say you wanted to take me to the palace there?"


	77. Chapter 72

_**Planet Nyx – Part One**_

After Lotor and the Horned People had grabbed Allura and Pidge they were carried on board the transport ship. The two Horned People threw Pidge into a corner with a great deal of violence, and went to pilot the craft. Allura tried to go to Pidge, but Lotor wasn't letting her out of his grip.

"You are my Princess!" Lotor hissed at her, as he tightened his grip. Allura, still struggling, spat at him saying "Never, I will never be yours!" She managed to turn just enough to jerk her elbow up into his groin. When he doubled over, she ran over to Pidge, who was getting up.

Pidge put his arms around her, and said "Allie, are you all right?" She hugged him back and said "I should be asking you that, after how they threw you!" Lotor, having recovered from what she had done to him, went berserk when he saw Pidge holding her.

Lotor started screaming something in a language they didn't understand. They saw that he was directing it to the hairy people who were flying the craft. The hairy creatures screamed something back at him, which only enraged him more.

He took two big strides over to where Allura and Pidge were, and tried to wrest her from Pidge's arms. However, Allura and Pidge both turned on him, and he had to fight them both off. He screamed for assistance from his cohorts.

Tsoka and Hsaith were in fact high ranking officers in the Horned People's army, such as it was, and very loyal to General Unferth. They shared their commander's opinion of the Drule, but remembered that they owed their allegiance to Chief Hrothgar. Tsoka went to go help Lotor with Allura and Pidge, screaming at the Drule "This time we tie them up! Like we should have done the first time!"

Lotor was glad to get Allura away from Pidge, so he didn't take offense at how Tsoka spoke to him. After Allura and Pidge were tied up, Tsoka went back to help pilot the craft. They had lucked out that the Zenubians did not go in for complicated technology in their flight craft.

"How dare you touch my Princess!" Lotor screamed at Pidge, as he kicked him in the ribs. Pidge looked at him and said in a cool tone "It must take a great deal of courage to kick someone who is tied up. And, how can she be your Princess if she is engaged to me?" That remark sent Lotor over the edge, and he let loose with a string of Drule profanities as he kicked Pidge over and over.

Up front, Tsoka and Hsaith were watching what Lotor was doing with interest. "So that is the Arusian woman the Drule is obsessed with." Hsaith observed to his teammate. Tsoka snorted and said "Too pale and thin for my taste!" Hsaith said "That Drule doesn't even have good taste in women!" Tsoka said "I don't know about that. Any woman who would turn him down must be worth something!" They both burst into a guttural laughter.

Lotor heard them laughing, and turning from Pidge strode to the front of the transport, where he started cursing out the Horned People. Allura said to Pidge in an anguished tone "How are you?" Pidge looked at her, saw how scared and concerned she was. He managed a smile and said "The bad news is that I am going to be several shades of black, blue, and purple for a while." He took a painful breath, and then said "Hopefully they will be gone by our honeymoon. The good news is that I've learned several new Drule curse words!"

Allie managed to smile when he said that, and she said "I love you! But I don't know if we're going to make it to our honeymoon!" She looked like she was going to cry, and Pidge said "Lotor has always failed before, and based upon calculating the odds, he will fail again!"

Pidge said "The team will come for us, and this time I am going to #$% kill Lotor." He used several Baltan curse words, which Allie knew very well. She looked at him and said to him in Baltan "Well then, when you get done killing him, I am going to #$% hack him to pieces!" Pidge managed to sit up some, and said "Now that is the spirit! I will look forward to watching!"

"We can't miss our wedding! You won't get any of your cake!" Allie said, suddenly looking sad. Pidge wanted to hold her so badly, and told her so, adding "I'll be more upset about missing our honeymoon!" She looked at him, her blue eyes filled with love.

He wanted to distract her, so he asked "What cake are you talking about?" She sighed "Oh Pidge, for the reception I was going to do both the traditional Arusian wedding cake, and the Baltan bryllupskage. Chip has been helping me recreate the recipe." She paused, and then said "Actually the chef is doing the cake, but we're giving him the information."

Pidge remembered the bryllupskage, and smiled. He said "Oh Allie, thank you! That was always a favorite of mine. My Mother would make it for our birthday!" Pidge thought about the cake, yellow sponge cake with hindbaer and whipped cream filling, all sealed with marzipan. He said to her "Allie, how did you manage the hindbaer?"

Allie laughed and said "Chip says that raspberries taste exactly like hindbaer, so that was easy. Arusians use marzipan too; our wedding cake is a fruit cake that is sealed in it. We decorate ours with silver candies, and the bride and groom's initials, while you put flowers on your cake."

She looked around the ship, and at how they were tied up; she said in a low voice "How can we be talking about wedding cakes! Look at what is going on!" Pidge had to admit that she had a point, and he was mad about not getting the memo with what Maahox had said, about the Horned People, written up for the team to read.

They felt the craft start to slow down, and then it was brought in for a bumpy landing. Lotor, Tsoka and Hsaith came to the back of the craft. Lotor picked up Allura, while Tsoka got Pidge. Hsaith opened the door, and they were pushed out and fell to the ground. The soil made Allura and Pidge's eyes water, so it was a relief when they were helped up.

In front of them was a huge stone structure, over four stories tall with thick walls and narrow windows. A rough stone path led to the front gate, which was a heavy metal one topped by pointed spikes. On either side of the gate huge flaming torches burned against the dark stone and night sky.

Allura and Pidge were marched to the gate, which was opened as they approached. Once inside they walked down a long hallway, irregularly lit with flame torches. Allie was not reassured when she saw the walls decorated with skulls of people and animals, or smelled the odor of death.

Suddenly they walked into a big room, brightly lit with what seemed to be hundreds of torches. At the far end of the room was a raised chair, big enough to easily seat four. It only had one occupant, an older looking hairy creature. Standing next to him was a female version of the horned creatures, while on the other side was another hairy creature.

Lotor went striding up to the chair and said "Chief Hrothgar, may I present the Princess Allura." He turned to Allura and said "This is Chief Hrothgar, and you are in the palace of Heorot. The gentleman to the right is Scyld Scefing, and the woman is Wealhtheow, the High Priestess." Allura raised her chin and said in dulcet tones "I really don't care! None of you are getting wedding invitations!"

When he heard that Lotor walked over and slapped her, saying "You need to learn proper behavior, Allura. I will be your lord and master, and you will only talk when I say so!" She said to him "I'll die before that happens!"

Wealhtheow understood all languages, because of her abilities. Her Father had been Thanatos, while her Mother had been a member of the Horned People's tribe. They were in awe of her, because of her power. She now explained to Hrothgar and Scyld Scefing what was being said. Scyld Scefing said to Hrothgar "I think Unferth was right, we should have killed the Drule when he first showed up!" Hrothgar said "I don't see why he is so wrapped up over that Arusian, and really her companion won't provide a proper meal for a child, let alone a man." He missed the days of King Zarkon!

Just then another horned creature came in and bowed before the Chief and said something in the language that Allura and Pidge didn't understand. After the Chief heard that he turned to Lotor and started screaming at him.

Lotor screamed back at him, in Drule, so Pidge and Allura could follow along. His Drule was better than hers, so he translated what was being said. "Lotor is in big trouble with his friends. The invasion on earth did not work out, and all those troops have been captured. There is a mass of space craft heading into their airspace, including some lion crafts they have not seen before." He smiled at her as he said it and told her "Allie, I knew they would come for us."

"Pidge what happens if they decide to kill Lotor? They don't seem happy with him." He gave her a reassuring smile and said "They understand Drule, so I'll see if you can hack him to pieces before they eat him!" Allie couldn't help herself, and burst into laughter at his comment. He had been so calm throughout the whole ordeal.

The Lions, along with a squadron of GA aircraft were racing toward Planet Nyx. The Fourth Quadrant had not been mapped before, but Maahox knew the way with no problem. Once he explained to Vince the route, Vince uploaded it to the other Lions and the squadron.

Vince wanted to ask Maahox something, so he turned his com link down and said; in a low voice "Maahox, can I ask you something?" Maahox opened and shut his eye, already knowing what Vince wanted to ask. He said "Vince, you are seventeen; you should be able to figure out what Lance's advice is. However, since I must spell it out, Lance thinks Keith needs to have sex with another woman, to get over Her Highness. And he is right!"

Maahox sighed and said "You might be the magic one, but you need to be a little more worldly, especially if you are going to get anywhere with Lady Larmina." Vince was not shocked that Maahox knew that; after all he could read minds.

Maahox said "You are on the right track, by being a good friend to her. She is between a girl and a woman right now. This, by the way, is making Daniel crazy. He also likes Her Ladyship, and is waiting until her birthday to approach her. He thinks he knows all about women, because of his sisters." Vince was not surprised to hear that either.

"Is he going to be successful with her?" Vince asked Maahox, who replied "I only read minds, and I don't see the future! It will depend on whether she is in 'girl' mind or 'woman' mind when he approaches her. He needs to be careful not to go to fast." Maahox paused, and then chuckled slightly, telling Vince "Just so you know, Her Ladyship, when she first saw what was in your mind, about her naked, was shocked. Now though, she is intrigued by the thought – but only at night, by herself. It is a start though!"

Vince decided it was time to change the subject and said "I'm turning the com link up, and you can tell everyone about Planet Nyx." Maahox laughed from the back seat.

Larmina and Hunk were in Yellow Lion, and Hunk was impressed at how well Larmina was flying. Larmina, for her part, was seething about how Maahox had treated her. She said as much to Hunk, and then thinking about her Aunt, said "He is right though, Aunt Allura would not have been happy with me being so upset."

Hunk knew how close Larmina was to her Aunt and said "I think she would understand, considering that Maahox said that those creatures would eat Pidge." Larmina said "That is just gross!" Hunk wanted to cheer her up and said "Between you and me, I think Pidge would be rather tough to chew!"

Larmina giggled at that thought, and then said "Aunt Allura is my only family! I don't have anyone else; well I guess I'll have Pidge now. He is so nice! He wanted my Aunt and me to go down to his house, so I could pick out a bedroom. He said that he would add a bathroom and balcony to whatever room I pick. I couldn't believe he wanted me at the house when they were there."

Hunk smiled and said "Pidge has always been a very caring person, Larmina. I know that he appreciates how close you and the Princess are." She nodded her head and said "He loves her so much! Do you think we will be in time?" Hunk said "With the way you have Yellow moving, I think so! You're going faster than Daniel!"

Text messages between Red Lion/Black Lion – Lance wanted to talk to Keith but did not want it on open com!

Lance (L): Keith, you should have taken Maahox up on his offer!

Keith (K): What do you mean?"

L: Letting him fly with you, while he tells you to follow my advice!

K: Good lord, does everything with you come down to sex?

L: You seem to be the only man who doesn't get it! My Father told me that the best way to get over a woman who has thrown you over is to bed another one!

K: I could only imagine that conversation!

L: I will have the same one with my sons. However, we are talking about you, and how you have been looking at Allura the last week.

K: I have spent the last week watching the great genius all over her! It is rather hard not to think like that when it is right in front of you.

L: If you had looked at her, when you first got back, like you are now, you might not be in this situation. And he gets to be all over her; she is his fiancée. He won the prize!

K: So it comes back to the fact that, per you, "I can fuck up a relationship better than anyone else!" Oh joy!

L: Buddy boy, you need to get laid – again, and again! On the flight back, you need to spend time with Maahox!

K: We're done with this conversation. I'm opening up the com link, we are approaching the planet.


	78. Chapter 73

_**Planet Nyx – Part Two**_

As the Lions came into the Planet's atmosphere, Daniel was able to track the homing beacon from the Zenubian ship. They put the Lions down next to it, and looked in shock at the building in front of them. Maahox said "This is the palace of Heorot, home of Chief Hrothgar." He stopped, and then looked at the pilots "Do you have some way to home in on them with their voltcoms?"

Lance fiddled with his and said "I have Pidge's signal now, let's go!" Keith remembered that Allura had not been wearing her voltcom that morning. He said to Maahox "Is there a back way into this place?" Maahox thought about it and said "Not that I know of, and the back part of the building sits on a cliff that overlooks a deadly drop."

Inside the palace, things were not going well. Pidge and Allura were still tied up, while the Horned People turned on Lotor. However, Lotor, seeing where it was going managed to fend them off, and grabbing Allura ran down a hallway. Pidge, whose ribs were so sore he could hardly breathe tried to speak to the creatures in Drule, but they were too wound up to listen.

Finally, Wealhtheow managed to get them under control by ringing a large brass bell that stood in the room. She said to Pidge, in Baltan, "Is it your men who have landed in our planet?" Pidge replied that it was, and said "They only want to rescue the Princess and arrest Lotor!"

After Wealhtheow translated, Scyld Scefing heard that and said "We will kill him first! It is our right!" Pidge, deciding that Lotor dead was better than Lotor alive told them "I don't see that as a problem. However, the Princess might like to hack him to pieces after you kill him!"

Wealhtheow translated that for Scyld Scefing and Chief Hrothgar. They both laughed and Hrothgar said something, which Wealhtheow translated for Pidge. "The Chief is happy to comply, but does request that she not hack him into too small of pieces. When they eat him, they want something to gnaw on."

Just then the pilots burst into the throne room, all set to fight. They saw Pidge, and Hunk ran over to untie him. When Hunk went to hug Pidge he said "I think my ribs are broken." He then said "Lotor took Allura down that hall." Pidge introduced everyone and then said "The Horned People would like to be left in peace, but they do want to kill Lotor."

Keith said "I don't care who kills him! Let's go find Allura." Pidge went to take a step and almost doubled over. Maahox saw this and said "I'll stay here with His Grace and the Magic One." They looked over where Vince and Wealhtheow staring at each other. As their palms touched, both of them started to glow. Maahox said "I'd better keep an eye on this too!"

Allura was in a side hall, being dragged by the ropes that bound her. Lotor turned a corner, bumping her head against the wall. She saw stars and thought she was going to pass out. He opened a door and threw her in a room, and then shut the door. Allura watched in horror as Lotor undid the ropes around her lower body, and tore her skirt.

She was seeing double and almost fainted when she saw Lotor open his pants to show his purple, pulsating erection. He knelt over her, and using one hand to hold her down, used his other one to spread her legs. She closed her eyes, saw Pidge's face, and almost cried.

Before Lotor could get her underwear off, Allura found some hidden strength and managed to raise her body up enough, to shift Lotor. It felt like her head was splitting open, but she knew she had to do it. She got one of her legs free and kicked him hard, just like he had kicked Pidge. As she did so, she screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear her.

Larmina heard her Aunt scream first, and rushed to the door, throwing it open. She went berserk and started pounding Lotor with her stick, while the rest of the team filled the room. Keith went over to Allura, who had a glassy look in her eyes, and took the rest of the ropes off of her. Larmina saw her Aunt, dropped her stick, and raced over to her, pushing Keith out of the way.

They dragged Lotor into the hall, where a group of Horned People were waiting. They wrestled Lotor away from Lance and Hunk, and started stabbing him and hacking at him with knives. Hunk said to Lance "Do you suppose they are going to eat him?" Lance replied "I would think he would taste sour, but hey, it's their stomachs!"

Just then Pidge came up and saw what was going on. He was limping, and almost doubled over, clutching his chest. Lance said "You weren't supposed to walk!" Pidge said "Where is Allie? Is she all right?" When he saw her he went over to her, and managing to get down to the floor hugged her, wincing as he did so. Lance, in spite of everything going on, thought to himself _'well, now I know what he calls her!'_

"I think there is something wrong with her!" Larmina said, and then "Her eyes don't look good, and she seems dazed!" Daniel said "I think she has a concussion; she must have hit her head!" Allura was vaguely aware of what was going on, but then realized that Pidge was with her. She reached out to him, and burst into tears as she felt him.

"Allie, I'm here and it's fine. However, my ribs are very sore." Pidge said, removing her arms from around him and just holding her hands. "Pidge, is Lotor dead?" Allie asked him, having a hard time forming the words. Pidge looked over as the Horned People were dragging off parts of Lotor's body; he said to her "Yes, and well on his way to becoming a many course meal. I know you wanted to hack him into pieces, but I think the Horned People beat you to it."

"I just want to go home, and take a bath! I think I'm going to be sick, it smells so bad here!" Lance came over and helped Allura up, and then Pidge. Larmina stayed very close to them, while Daniel helped Pidge walk back to the throne room.

While that had been going on, Vince was having his own adventure. After touching Wealhtheow's palm with his own, he had started seeing so many things. He was having visions of pictures he didn't recognize, and they kept coming faster and faster. Gradually he felt tendrils of thought start to curl around his brain.

Maahox realized what was happening, and could sense the evil Wealhtheow was trying to put into Vince's brain. He went over to them and tore their hands apart, pushing the High Priestess to the floor. Vince looked at Maahox and said "Why did you do that? I was going to learn so much!" Maahox said "All that you were going to learn was evil."

He turned and said to Wealhtheow "You are to leave his brain alone. He is from your blood line, but from before it was corrupted by your father." Wealhtheow said "It is too bad you came along Eidechse! His power is strong! I could have used him well!" Vince said "This is what my dream was about, wasn't it?" Maahox nodded his head and said "But this is not where you will find the answers."

When the rest of the team came into the room, it was empty. After making sure Vince was all right, Keith said "We need to go home! Let's hope Lotor stays dead this time!" He looked right at Maahox when he said it. Maahox said "Commander Keith that was deserved. I know now that it was wrong of me to have brought Lotor back. I have reformed, and it is all due to Her Highness."

He looked over at Allura and said "She needs attention, as she has a bad concussion!" Maahox walked over to her and put his fingers over her face. Allura felt her head start to clear some, and she wasn't seeing double anymore. She said "Maahox, there is only one of you now!" Hunk said "I think one is enough!" Everyone laughed and walked out of the palace.

It was decided that Hunk would fly the Zenubian craft back to Arus, with Pidge and Allura. Larmina would take Yellow Lion back, having proved that she could fly well. Maahox tried to go with Keith in Black Lion, but he wasn't having any of it. He ended up with Lance, who planned on pumping him for information on Sophie.

On the flight back to Arus Allura held Pidge all the way. She had her arms around his shoulders, and was careful not to touch is rib cage. Allura was so relieved that they had escaped, and were safe. She shuddered when she thought about how close Lotor had come to raping her. Pidge, for his part, was glad that they were together, and that Lotor was dead. He said to her "It is over now, and we are safe. I love you!" Allie started to cry in joy.

Coran and Sophie had gone back to Arus when the Lions went to Planet Nyx. They were waiting for everyone, along with Nanny, Dorcas, and Dr. Gorman. Dr. Gorman took Allura and Pidge to the infirmary. Allura only had a slight concussion, thanks to what Maahox had done, so she was able to leave. She didn't want to though, because she was so concerned about Pidge. Dr. Gorman told her to go get cleaned up, and that he would send Pidge up to see her after he was done with him.

Larmina, along with Dorcas and Nanny helped her upstairs to her room. Dorcas gathered up the clothes Allura had been wearing, with the comment "I'll take these to be burned. I don't think the smell will ever come out of them." Nanny had done nothing but bustle around, muttering under her breath. Dorcas had finally gotten her to sit down, so she was out of the way.

In the meantime, Allura took a long hot shower, lathering herself three times with soap, to make sure the smell was gone. After she was done, she put on a white, long sleeved nightgown, trimmed with lace. Larmina said "Can I brush out your hair, Aunt Allura?"

"Thank you, I would like that." She looked at her niece and said "Would you spend the night with me? I don't want to be alone." Larmina smiled and said "I was planning on anyway." Allura said to Nanny and Dorcas "Thank you for your help. I want to spend some time with Lady Larmina." They said good night and left the room. After Larmina had dried and brushed her hair, Allura asked her to braid it and tie it with a ribbon. Larmina was surprised, because she knew that her Aunt normally wore her hair loose to bed, but did what she wanted.

Allura had just gotten under the covers when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She said, and smiled when Pidge walked in. Larmina got a knowing look on her face and said "I've got to go run down to my room and get some stuff." When she left Pidge went over and sat on the bed, next to Allie.

He took her hands in his, as he looked at her intently. She looked at him and said "Oh Pidge, how badly are you hurt?" Pidge said "I have three fractured ribs, but no breaks. If I rest and don't laugh I should be set for our honeymoon!" He looked at her, and noticed the loosely fitting nightgown. He said with a teasing smile "Allie, please don't bring that gown on our honeymoon!"

Allie laughed and said "I wasn't planning on! I wore it because I wanted you to behave yourself." Pidge reached over and touched her braided hair, held by a pink bow. He said "Protecting me from me?" He let his hand lightly rub the nape of her neck, and she let out a sigh. He reached over and gently kissed her, as her tongue reached to find his tongue. He slowly played with hers, enjoying her closeness.

She reached up and put her free hand on his shoulder, moving closer to him. They broke off the kiss to get some air, and Allie nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his scent. He closed his eyes, letting the sensations she was causing cascade over his body. She said "I love you so much! I wish you could hold me all night!"

Pidge was still stroking her neck and he said "I wish I could do that too! However, outside of the fact it would be very embarrassing for you, I don't think Dr. Gorman would approve of it for me!" He removed his hand and took her other one. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it, saying "Do you want to know how long until our honeymoon?" She giggled and said "Yes, yes I do."

As soon as Larmina had shut the door on her Aunt's room, she went looking for Nanny. _'Enough is enough' _she thought to herself, as she paused in the middle of the hall. Deciding that Nanny had gone to her room, waiting for her to get ready for bed, she headed there. She was pissed and mad as hell, both at Lotor for what he had done, and for what had gone on in the last half hour.

Larmina entered her room, and right away Nanny stood up, from the chair she had been sitting in. "Your Ladyship, I have laid out your night clothes. Can I help you get ready?" Nanny asked, looking at Larmina with concern. The older woman noticed the stiff, cold expression on the young girl's face. "Don't give me your ingratiating tones, Nanny! I heard everything you muttered under your breath while you were in my Aunt's room!" Larmina said in a furious tone of voice.

Nanny got indigent and said "Your Ladyship, you should not talk to me like that!" Larmina's eyes blazed as she said "I should not talk to you like that? How about how you were talking about Pidge? What do you think my Aunt would do if she knew the things you were saying?"

Up until tonight, Larmina had been aware that Nanny was lukewarm to the idea of her Aunt marrying Pidge. However, she had put it down to Nanny being old fashioned, and thinking that Allura should marry a prince. Tonight's comments though had made it clear that the older woman's feelings went deeper than what Larmina had thought.

Nanny started to say something else, but Larmina held up her hand to stop her. "Nanny, I am not going to say anything to my Aunt this time, but if you ever say anything unkind about Pidge again, in front of me, I will tell her." Larmina stood there, and with a glare said "I won't need your assistance tonight. Please leave!"

Larmina watched her stomp out of the room, and as the door shut she heard Nanny mutter under her breath _'ungrateful wretch'_. Larmina almost laughed, thinking _'it is a good thing my Aunt didn't hear those comments'_! She would not miss Nanny helping her, as in truth Nanny really didn't do that much for Larmina anymore, now that she was older. _'I wonder if I could ask my Aunt for a lady's maid, instead of Nanny?_' she wondered. She had hesitated asking before, because she didn't want to upset Nanny. Now, though, she was pretty sure that Nanny wouldn't care.

After Pidge had said good night he walked out into the hall, and was set to go downstairs when he ran into Coran and Fredericks. After chatting with them for a couple of minutes, he continued downstairs. Fredericks said "We should do something very nice for him, after all this." Coran smiled and said "The nicest thing you could do is keep that reception short!"

When he got down to the Rec Room, everyone but Larmina was there. Lance asked "What did the doctor say?" Pidge replied "Three cracked ribs, but nothing broken. If I rest they should heal within the next couple of weeks."

Andre asked "How is Her Highness?" Pidge smiled and said "Nothing more than a minor concussion. Her Ladyship is going to spend the night with her, just to make sure she does all right." Pidge excused himself, saying he wanted to go rest.

Daniel had been surprised when Pidge came into the Rec Room. He had assumed that he would want to stay with the Princess after all they had been through. He said as much, after Pidge had left. Keith gave him a cool look and said "That is not how things are done on Arus, Daniel!" Daniel replied "But they love each other, and are going to get married. What is the big deal?"

Andre had been shocked at Daniel's comment and said now "On Arus, marriage is a sacrament, something that is holy and taken very seriously. Her Highness is held in high regard by her people, and His Grace realizes that. I suggest you study his example very carefully!" He then marched out of the room.

Lance said "Danny boy, you really need to learn when to shut up!" Keith, Hunk, and Vince all looked at Lance when he said that. Hunk said "Listen to Lance, as he has learned the hard way about carrying things too far!"

Everyone laughed at that, and then Keith said to Daniel "I recommend that you go apologize to Andre. Explain that you meant no disrespect to the Princess, that you are just used to earth customs." Keith stopped, and watched as Daniel stood up, to follow Andre. Keith said "Take it to heart Daniel, this is not earth, and a different standard of behavior is expected!"

When Daniel was out of the room, Hunk asked "Do you think he got the message?" Vince, remembering what Maahox had said, about Daniel and Larmina, figured out what they were talking about. Keith said "I would like to think so. Oh, Vince, do you understand?" Vince got a wide eyed look and said "I have understood from the beginning! Plus, I don't like getting my butt kicked!" Lance burst out laughing saying "It might take getting Daniel's butt kicked for him to understand!"


	79. Chapter 74

_**Back Home – Part One**_

Pidge trudged into breakfast in a grumpy, depressed mood. They had been back on Arus for three days, and he was sure that they were the worst three days he had ever spent on the planet. His ribs hurt like hell; Dr. Gorman had warned him that it would be worse before it got better! The doctor had offered him some pain medication, but he had turned it down, not liking how it made him feel.

He was also tired, as it was hard to find a comfortable position to sleep in for any length of time, with his ribs being taped. It didn't help that his bed was small, while the room was hot and airless. He had spent most of the nights awake, thinking of his room at the Embassy on earth. Pidge had also thought about Allie a lot, and how much time they had been able to spend together.

Since they had been back, he and Allie had barely had any time alone! Pidge knew she was trying to get caught up, but he was still annoyed at how things were working out. Their one evening out had been at a reception at the Cerean Embassy, which didn't give them any privacy.

When Pidge arrived at the rec room he was pleased to see that only Allie was there. She and Andre were chatting about something. She turned when she saw Pidge and smiled "Good morning, darling. How are you feeling?" Andre smiled at him and said "Your Grace, sit down and I will bring some food over to you." As he said it, he placed a cup of coffee at the place next to Allie.

"Thank you Andre." Pidge said and then sitting down, he reached over and kissed Allie very deeply. Andre made it a point to keep his back turned while it was all going on. "Good morning, Allie! It is good to see you!" Once Andre heard them talking, he turned around and brought a plate of food over.

Allie looked at Pidge with concern, noting the circles under his eyes. "You didn't tell me how you are doing Pidge?" He sighed and said "Other than being sore and tired, not to bad I guess." Pidge didn't want to complain about not getting any time with her. Allie, for her part, wished that Pidge could just move upstairs now! She was sure that he would be a lot more comfortable, and get more rest that way. She did have something in mind though, to help him, and was going to talk to him about it after breakfast.

"So what were you two talking about?" Pidge asked, as he drank some coffee. Allie smiled and said "Andre's niece is looking for a job." He looked with interest at the older man and said "What kind of work does she want?" Andre replied "Rose is trained as a lady's maid and a very good one too! However, her current lady is getting married, and the future mother-in-law thinks Rose is too young for such an important position."

"Rose is currently working for the Earl of Craithin's daughter, Lady Chantelle. She is marrying the oldest son of the Duke of Frotheringay." Allie explained, and Pidge got a knowing look on his face. "Oh, Duchess Edith!" The Duke was the kindest, gentlest man while his wife was a bitch with teeth. Pidge went on "I think Rose is getting the better deal, getting out while the getting is good. How old is she?"

Andre got a smile on his face, glad that His Grace understood the situation. "Rose is 25, Sir, but she is very responsible. The Earl was Ambassador to Mecklton for a while, so she is well travelled and can handle difficult situations." Allie smiled and said "I will keep that in mind in case something comes up. Is she employed until the wedding?" Andre confirmed that was the case, but the Duchess was not happy about that either.

Just then everyone else came in for breakfast, which made Pidge depressed again. He had cheered up at having Allie all to himself. Andre didn't bother him, since he knew that Andre would have left as soon as they were done talking. He knew that the rest of the gang wouldn't!

Everyone said hello to him and Allie, and inquired how he was doing. He wasn't too talkative though, as talking about his ribs just made them hurt worse. He silently said several Baltan curse words, as the talk swirled around the table. Pidge did appreciate Allie pressing her leg against his, under the table. It felt good to have some contact with her.

Hunk looked at his friend, and felt bad for him. Pidge really didn't look well, Hunk thought. He started trying to figure out how long until Pidge and the Princess got married. Keith was talking with Daniel and Vince about their scores from New West Point. Larmina and Lance were having one of their ongoing discussions about fighting styles. Lance was only halfway participating though, as he was thinking his own thoughts.

Lance had been gratified to learn what Pidge called Allura when they were alone, and was all set to make a comment about it. He guessed he was the only one who had heard Pidge talking to Allura, when he used his pet name for her. He stopped though, deciding that airing that private information would do him no favors with Pidge. If things went well with Sophie, he reasoned, he would be seeing Pidge a fair amount. _'No reason to get on his bad side'_ Lance thought, as he took some more food.

Breakfast was interrupted by the arrival of Coran and Fredericks, in the midst of an argument. "Now you are concerned about how things look! You didn't care about that when you agreed to the wedding date!" Coran told Fredericks in an annoyed tone. Fredericks replied "Marriage is a holy sacrament, and meant to take place in a church! What if someone is sitting in a bar?"

"Lots of good people sit in bars! Maybe the service will inspire them to look at their faith!" Coran exclaimed. Fredericks huffed and said "I think it would be indecent to broadcast the service! How would it look?" Coran raised his chin and said "Probably no worse than agreeing to that date to get rid of your nemesis!" Fredericks tossed his head and said "That is low! You yourself told me that the date was a good idea!"

Everyone at the table had stopped eating, watching the two normally dignified gentlemen going at it. All of a sudden Coran and Fredericks looked up, and realized where they were. Allura smiled and "Gentlemen, what is going on?" The two in question looked at each other, and then Fredericks sniffed delicately and said "We have an issue we need the opinion of Your Highness, and Darrell too."

Pidge looked up warily, while Allie asked "What is the issue?" Coran said in a smooth tone "Several galaxy media outlets have requested permission to broadcast the marriage ceremony. I think it would be helpful for Arus' relationships with other planets to let that happen." Fredericks sniffed again and said "I don't think it would be proper to broadcast a religious ceremony! And the Archbishop agrees with me!" Coran gave him a disgusted look and said "The Archbishop is your nephew, of course he would agree with you!"

Something snapped inside Pidge and he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, let loose with a string of Baltan curse words, and left the table. Allie, knowing what the words were was glad that Coran and Fredericks didn't know Baltan that well. Hunk was all set to go after his friend but Allura stopped him saying "Give him some time to cool down, and then I will go talk to him." She turned to the two older men and said "I need to take care of this issue first!"

Coran and Fredericks did not care for how the Princess was looking at them, and it occurred to them both that she was not happy with them. "Your Highness, we did not mean to disturb you and Darrell while you were having breakfast." Fredericks got his apology in first, hoping it would give him some extra points. Coran said "Yes, we did not mean to disturb you, we can always discuss this later."

"I would rather get it out of the way now, since you are both here!" She told them in a cool tone. Allura then said "I agree with Coran, that it would be good for Arus' allies to see the ceremony." Fredericks was all set to protest but she stopped him, and went on "However, Fredericks has point that this is a religious ceremony." The men looked at each other, and then at the Princess.

Allura said "I don't think we would want to have outsiders cover the ceremony, as they would not understand the meaning of the ritual. I seem to recall that we have our own news service, and I would think they would be able to handle the coverage. That way, we retain control and make sure that nothing is open to misinterpretation, ok?"

After both gentlemen agreed to that comprise, Allura excused herself and went looking for Pidge. She found him in the alcove, at the Hanger Bay. He had his back to her looking at a holoscreen, but she could tell that he was in pain, by how he was standing. Allie walked up very slowly, and put her hands on his shoulders, lightly rubbing them.

Pidge leaned back against her very carefully and sighed. She kept on lightly rubbing his shoulders, and the back of his neck. Allie felt him relax against her, and she made it a point to breathe very slowly. She felt him calming down, and then he hung his head. "I'm sorry Allie! I didn't mean to get upset like that!"

"Darling, it's all right! I don't blame you one bit. They were being annoying!" Allie told him, as he turned to face her. "Everything is annoying, Allie! I'm sore, tired, and I never get any time alone with you!" As Pidge said that, he put his hands on her waist. He went on "Did you get them to reach an agreement?"

Allie laughed and said "Our news service will do the coverage for the event. Fredericks agreed, only because he gets final approval on what gets released." She looked up at Pidge as she said it, enjoying the way his hands were caressing her waist. Allie reached up and started kissing him, and Pidge groaned as she did so.

She was careful not to press against his body even though she wanted to very badly. When they broke it off Pidge said "Mm, I liked that!" Allie giggled and said "I think we need to do it more often, and maybe you won't be so grumpy!" He nodded his head in agreement, and started kissing her again.

After a bit, Allie said "I feel bad that we have not any time together, since we've been back." Pidge, feeling better, said "Honey, I understand. I know that you want to get caught up with everything!" She shook her head and said "No, Pidge! You are more important than any work I might have. Can you come up to my study this afternoon, around 3:00pm?"

Pidge looked at her questioningly, but nodded his head. "Why?" He asked, and watched as she got a secret smile on her face "I think you will like it a lot!" Allie told him, and Pidge said "I like everything you do!" He started kissing her again, oblivious to the technician who had walked into the Hanger Bay. He took one look at what was going on, and decided to come back later.

Back in the rec room, Coran and Fredericks had taken their leave. Coran was glad that the service would be broadcast, but annoyed that Fredericks got final say in the edit. Fredericks wasn't happy that it was going to be broadcast, but consoled himself with the thought that the Arusian news service would understand the correct way to present it.

Lance said "Don't you just love all the good feelings weddings bring out in people?" They all laughed and Daniel said "By the time my oldest sister got to the wedding, she and my Mom weren't even talking to each other!" Vince asked "What was Pidge so upset about? I don't see him really caring about whether the service is broadcast or not."

Hunk sighed and said "His ribs hurt, and he is not sleeping well!" Andre added "I'm sure His Grace finds his room here very tiny and airless. At the Embassy he had a large bedroom with windows!" His tone made it very clear that as far as he was concerned, His Grace should have the same type of room in the castle.

"Andre, in less than four weeks he will be upstairs, in a room that I'm sure will meet with your approval!" Lance laughed and went on "Not sure how much sleep he will be getting though!" Larmina's eyes got very wide as he said that, and Lance realized he spoke without thinking. "Excuse me, Larmina, I forgot you were here!"

Larmina gave him a cool look as she said "I will remind you that I am here, very painfully, if you do it again!" Privately, she agreed with Lance, but would never say so, it being a personal matter about her Aunt. They all laughed at the image of Larmina taking on Lance. Hunk decided to change the subject and said "I think we just need to be patient with him, until his ribs feel better!"

Keith was glad that Hunk had changed the subject. He didn't need Lance throwing out comments about Pidge and Allura in bed together. He was doing a good job with his own thoughts on that matter. Whereas before he had been jealous at the thought of Pidge having sex with Allie, now he spent a lot of the time thinking about what it would be like to have sex with her. Keith had thought about pleading business on earth, to get away before the wedding, but knew that the excuse would not fly. He sighed and got back to his breakfast.

That afternoon Pidge went up to Allie's study and said hello to Rigsby, who indicated he should go in. He saw Allie talking to the Minister for the Interior, and he said hello to the man. Right after that, she excused the Minister, saying that she would get back to him on the issue. Pidge saw that the man seemed surprised, but he bowed and left.

"Good, you made it!" She came over to him, and lightly kissing him, led him to the sofa. She then walked over to the doors and closed them, nodding at Rigsby as she did so. Pidge was still standing by the sofa, but he noticed that there were several comfortable pillows on it. Allie reached up to kiss him, and this time it was not lightly.

She smiled and said "We are going to spend the next couple of hours together, with no interruptions!" Pidge looked at her, not understanding what she was saying. "I want to you lie down, and get comfortable Pidge." Allie told him, which made Pidge even more confused. "Why should I do that? You know we can't do anything!" Pidge sighed sadly.

"You can rest on the sofa, while I read to you! Then later, we will have tea together! I think we can do that!" Allie tossed her head with a laugh, and then said "Darrell Stoker, what did you think I was suggesting?" Pidge got a big smile and said "I think you can guess Allie!" They both giggled, and he took his boots off and stretched out on the sofa.

While he was finding a comfortable position, Allie had gone over to a side table and brought some old, leather bound books back. She pulled up a chair next to the sofa and looked at him. "So how did you arrange this? I'm sure your Ministers won't be happy not having all your time!" Pidge told her with a smile.

Allie tilted her head and said "While work is still important, I am soon to be a married woman!" She got a sly smile, and then went on "Of course my husband will come first! I just figured I would implement the new schedule now, so the government people can get used to it!" Pidge looked up at her with happiness, and he said "Thank you Allie! Have I told you that I love you?" She leaned over and kissed him on the nose, saying "Not since this morning!"

As she had leaned forward, some of her hair had fallen in his face and he inhaled the sweet, floral smell. Pidge decided that maybe the next four weeks would be bearable. He asked in a contented voice "What are we reading?" Allie said "While I was on earth I purchased a large consignment of books from Balto. They were mostly children's books, along with some novels. I sent some of the children's books to the nursery at Lansdowne House, and put the rest in the nursery here!"

Pidge smiled when she said that, and asked "Why did you do that?" Allie looked up from the books in her lap and said "I thought it was important for our children to know both their heritages!" He got a big smile on his face when she said that and asked "Children? That sounds plural?" She was busy with the books and said off handedly "Oh, we're going to have quite a few."

He turned to look at her with interest, being careful with his ribs "Allie, how do you know this?" She looked up as her eyes flew open wide. She looked worried as she said in a low tone "My Father told me." Pidge got a gleam in his eyes as he said "Mind you, I don't have a problem with it! Honey, I love the idea of a large family, and you know how babies happen, right?"

Allie looked at him, with the big grin on his face and she blushed bright scarlet, realizing what he was saying. Pidge laughed out loud, and took her hand intertwining their fingers together. He asked her "Did your Father say anything else?" She took a deep breath and said in a low tone "He did say that our second son would pilot Black Lion one day!"

Pidge sighed contentedly and said "I'm glad that we will have a Lion pilot!" He took her hand and kissed it, looking at her with love and adoration. He then asked "So, what are we reading?" Allie described the books, and he said "I remember that one from when I was younger; it was one of my favorites." The book was about Ninja Knights who had to reunite the four elements and save the world.

She started reading the book, and Pidge closed his eyes and listened to the cadence of her voice. She spoke Baltan beautifully, and he loved listening to her. He felt happy, and comfortable, for the first time since they had gotten back. He was on the point of dosing off when he became aware of a commotion outside the door.

Nanny had been seething since the night before, when Lady Larmina had asked her to leave her room. She could not believe that the girl would order her around like that, and had been sure that Her Ladyship would come apologize. When it had not happened by the afternoon of the next day, she was even more upset.

She decided that Lady Larmina was obviously taking after the strumpet from the Hill Country who had tricked Prince Reynaud into marriage. That is why she was so willing to overlook the runt's lack of royal birth. Nanny had been shocked when he had been made a duke, and even more shocked when the engagement was announced. She had tried to talk to Coran, but he wouldn't listen to her. Nanny was sure the whole world was going to hell in a rocket ship!

It was around 3:00pm when she walked into the room that the castle servants used for relaxing. She saw that most of the ones who worked on the family floor were there. The afternoon was the time when they could relax, lunch being done and not yet being dinner time.

Nanny saw that they were looking at pictures of the Princess' latest trip to earth. She saw that Dorcas was there, talking about Her Highness' clothes. Nanny looked at the pictures and was dismayed at what she saw. "Ach! Why is Her Highness being photographed like that?" She demanded of Dorcas. The other servants looked with sympathy at Dorcas, knowing what was coming next.

Dorcas however was totally unphased by Nanny! She knew the lay of the land, and remembered the conversation she and Her Highness had had several weeks ago, about the older lady. "Nanny, Her Highness was out incognito. She wanted to blend in with the earth people." Nanny sniffed and said "Why was she out like that? She is a Princess and should only be photographed at proper occasions."

"She and His Grace like to go out for breakfast. They did it every morning." Dorcas said, waiting for the explosion that was sure to come. The housemaids, Phoebe, Anna, and Daisy were all trying not to look too interested, but knowing what Dorcas was doing. Frick and Jacque exchanged looks, while Higgins stayed busy reading his tablet. Mrs. Serokis was glad that Mrs. Arriety or Julian was not there. The cook and Nanny regularly went the rounds when Nanny showed up in the kitchen, while the Head Chef always turned his back on her.

Nanny was shocked at how casually Dorcas said that, like it was not big deal! "Dorcas, what kind of a lady's maid are you? You need to protect your lady, not let her traipse around like a common person!" Dorcas said in a calm voice "Her Highness was with her fiancé, so I don't see the problem." Nanny's eyes bulged and she said "As if he would know any better!"

Just then her attention was caught by another picture, of the princess from the engagement party. Nanny took in the form fitting black dress, with its low back and strapless bodice. "What is Her Highness wearing? That dress is indecent!" She exclaimed, and Dorcas replied "It was beautiful dress, Nanny. The Princess chose it herself!"

"Nonsense! And even if she had, you should have not let her wear it!" Nanny exclaimed, and going on "The Princess should have worn a pretty pink dress, with some nice sleeves and a proper neckline! Once I get done talking to Her Highness, I am going to talk to Coran about your performance!"

She walked over to the door, and then turned around and said to the assembled company "I know who the cause of this behavior is! HIM! Just because Prince Reynaud married badly, doesn't mean I will let Her Highness make the same mistakes. Nanny turned on her heel and stomped out of the room.

"Do you think we should warn the Princess?" Frick asked. Dorcas, thinking about how the Princess had asked to be kept informed of the situation with Nanny, paused for a minute. _'Actions speak so much louder than words_' she thought to herself. She looked at the Head Footman and said "I don't think we need to disturb Her Highness."

Jacque, who always had to have the last word said "I think Nanny will do a good job of that!"


	80. Chapter 75

_**Author's Note: Another long chapter, but Nanny is just a lot to deal with!**_

_**Back Home – Part Two**_

When Nanny first left the servant's rec room, she had planned on going to Coran's office. As she was heading upstairs though, she remembered the reception she had received from him last time. _'Really, he is getting old and senile, if he thinks the Princess' behavior is appropriate_' Nanny thought to herself. _'No, if there is any hope of salvaging the situation, I need to go straight to Her Highness'_ she decided as she arrived at the third floor.

Rigsby had been sitting at his desk, catching up on his reading when he saw Nanny coming towards the door. He was concerned when he saw her; the Princess had left specific instructions not to be disturbed. Rigsby could see that Nanny was a disturbance waiting to happen. Nanny tried to go past him, but he stopped her by stepping in front of the doors.

"Nanny, Her Highness does not want visitors right now." Rigsby said, hoping to head Nanny off. "Get out of my way Rigsby! I am not some visitor!" Nanny said in an aggravated, loud tone. He took a deep breath, and keeping his voice level said "The Princess was very clear about her wishes. You would not want me to go against them, would you?" He was hoping that by appealing to the woman's sense of duty she would calm down.

"Don't you patronize me young man! I have been in service to Her Highness since she was born! She will want to see me!" Nanny stated vehemently, as she tried to get Rigsby out of the way. "Nanny, when she is done, I will let her know that you stopped by." He offered to the older woman in a conciliatory tone.

Rigsby would have no problem taking down any Drule, or other enemy of Arus. However, his training did not include tackling enraged nannies! As he was trying to figure out what to do next, Nanny shoved him aside by poking him in the ribs with her elbow. It startled him, and he moved just enough so she could get to the doors and open them.

Allura was sitting so she was offside from the door. She was reading, but watching as Pidge was falling asleep. She knew how tired he was, and hoped that a nap in her study would be comfortable for him. Allura was startled when the doors flung open and she heard Rigsby saying "You can't go in there, Nanny! The Princess does not want to be disturbed!"

Pidge, enjoying the soft sofa, and the cool air of the room had closed his eyes. Allie's voice, speaking Baltan, reminded him of honey being poured over warm bread. He felt it soothing his ribs and mind, and he was all set to fall asleep. Unfortunately, Nanny's shrieking was louder than Allie's voice.

"Princess, we are going to talk now! This foolishness has gone on long enough! How dare you let yourself be photographed like that! And that dress!" With each comment Nanny's voice went louder, while her face went redder. Allura was looking at her with dismay, as Nanny carried on. She looked over at Pidge, who had sat up and didn't look happy about it.

Allura decided she needed to try to diffuse the situation and said "Nanny, what are you talking about? Are you feeling all right?" The older woman saw that she had the Princess' attention and she said "I have seen the pictures from your trip to earth! That is no way for a princess to behave!" She paused for a breath, and then said "We need to do something about this improper engagement too!" If she had not been so wrapped up in her indignation, she would have noticed the set look Allura got on her face.

"Nanny, I don't think this is the place for that conversation." Allura said in an even tone. Rigsby, noticing how her eyes had narrowed, tried to intervene. "Nanny, I explained that Her Highness was busy. Why don't you come outside with me, and we can look at the Princess' schedule." Nanny was having none of that though.

"I have taken care of you since you were born! I will not see you throw your life away like this! Lord Montrane can find you a proper Prince." As Nanny said that, she made it a point of looking at Pidge, who knew what Nanny meant. By now Allura was standing very straight, with her chin slightly in the air and a formal expression on her face.

Pidge, looking at her, knew that Allie was very mad! He also realized how strong Nanny's feelings about him were. He had known that Nanny was not pleased about him marrying her beloved princess, but figured she would come around eventually. Pidge suddenly wished he was somewhere else, even his small room, rather than in close proximity to Nanny.

Allura said in a dulcet tone "Nanny, we are done with this conversation for now. Please leave! I will talk to you later." Nanny looked shocked at what the Princess had just said, and how she said it. Before she could respond Coran walked into the room. He had heard the commotion from down the hall, and was curious about what was going on.

"Allura, is everything all right?" He asked as he came into the room. Coran knew from the way she looked that it wasn't all right though. "Nanny was just leaving. Would you escort her out please?" Allura said through clenched teeth. Coran saw Pidge sitting on the sofa, and had a good idea of what Nanny was upset about.

Coran went to take Nanny's arm but she wasn't having any of it. "Don't you touch me Coran! I am not done yet! I have a lot more to say about this!" While Rigsby had qualms about manhandling Nanny, Coran didn't. He took Nanny's arm and pulled her out of the room saying "I think you have said quite enough, Nanny."

After they were gone Rigsby went over to the doors, to leave. Before he did though, he said "I'm sorry Your Highness; I tried to keep her out." Allura, in spite of being upset with Nanny could see how concerned the man looked. Knowing what Nanny was like when she was on a terror, she could understand what had happened. "Don't worry about it Rigsby! Nanny is a lot to deal with." The man said thank you and left the room, shutting the doors behind him.

Pidge watched as Allie walked over to a tray in the corner, where various bottles and glasses were set up. He saw her take two round glasses and put a generous amount of Arusian brandy into each one. She came back over and sat down, handing one of the glasses to Pidge. He watched as she drank hers in one gulp, and figuring that he wasn't going anywhere for a while, he did the same.

"Pidge, I am so sorry you had to hear that! I knew she wasn't pleased, but didn't realize the true situation. Don't worry, I will handle it." Allie said with concern in her voice. Pidge took a deep breath and said "Allie, I know how much she means to you, and I don't want to come between the two of you." She shook her head and said "It is too late for that! I love you, and that is all that should matter to her!"

Allie reached down and picked up the book she had been reading as she said "Pidge lay back down, and I will read some more. I'm sure we won't be disturbed again!" He saw how tenderly she was looking at him, and decided that laying back down was not a bad idea. He did just that, and closing his eyes, he once again imagined Allie's voice as honey, as it and the brandy washed over him.

When she and Pidge were done with tea, he went downstairs to get some work done, in a much better frame of mind. Allura went to talk to Coran about Nanny, and making sure he was on board with what she was going to do, she headed to Nanny's room. Allura had decided to do it before she went out for a dinner and board meeting she had to attend.

She took a deep breath when she arrived at Nanny's door, before she knocked. Hearing _'come in'_ she turned the knob and entered the room that she knew so well. Allura could see herself as a little girl, sitting with Nanny in the rocking chair as the woman helped her embroider gifts for her Mother's birthday. So many other memories came flooding into her mind also. Allura wished it had not come down to this. However, she had learned the hard way that you can't let the past get in the way of the future.

"Ach, Your Highness! Good, you have come to see Nanny! You have come to your senses and seen that I am right!" Nanny looked at her beaming, and Allura stared back in horror! The older woman did not realize what she had done, or said earlier, in Allura's study. "Nanny, are you aware of what you did today?" Allura asked, hoping that by starting there she could figure out her thought processes'.

Nanny smiled and said "I went up to your study this afternoon." She stopped, and then said "By the way, you need to get rid of that rude young man! His Father would have been appalled at how he treated me!" Allura had to hide a smile at that comment. Rigsby's Father had been sentry to her Father, and thinking about how grim the elder had been when someone tried to bother King Alfor, Allura decided that Nanny had gotten off easy with Rigsby!

"I need to step in and overhaul the household! Your maid has no sense of decorum, and Lord Montrane must be senile to agree to you marrying that lion pilot!" Nanny said in a pleased tone of voice. Allura worked very hard to keep her voice even as she said "His Grace is a good man who has done a lot of good for Arus! Do you remember what the Castle and planet were like when he and his friends first arrived?"

Nanny wasn't having any of it! "Well that is all well and good! You really only needed to give him a medal, not a title! He is not of noble birth!" She paused and then said "We will find you a proper Prince! Don't you remember the days of your parents, when only royalty and blood nobles came to the Castle?"

Allura realized that Nanny was romanticizing a time not only long gone, but one that had not been as she saw it. "Nanny, that world died fifteen years ago when the Drules declared war! It is not coming back!" Allura said in a firm tone of voice, and going on "Everything Arus is today is because of Voltron! The only reason Voltron came back to life is because of the pilots who came here nine years ago!"

"Princess, you can bring it back! You need to marry someone of royal blood! You are to be Queen!" Nanny stated in determined tones. Allura saw that Nanny was not going to come around, no matter what she said.

"Nanny, I am marrying a good man who loves me very much, and also loves Arus! No, he was not born noble but he has proved by his actions that he is pure of heart!" Allura looked at the older woman with sad eyes and said "But I understand that you are entitled to your opinion."

Allura had stopped, and Nanny looked at her, not understanding what was going on. Allura continued "Yes, you are entitled to your opinion. However, the Castle is going to be His Grace's home. He is entitled to peace in his house, and respect from the people who live there. I have tried to speak to you before, about your comments, but obviously it didn't mean anything."

Nanny all of a sudden didn't recognize this woman standing before her, saying what she was saying. Allura gave the older woman a sad smile, and then said "I can see how the two of you will not be able to live under the same roof." She almost laughed as she said "Even a roof as big as the Castle has, a roof that His Grace designed."

"Your Highness, I don't understand! Why are you acting this way?" Nanny declared in an anguished tone of voice. Allura wasn't impressed, and tightening her lips she said "Her Ladyship is almost sixteen, and ready for a fulltime lady's maid. I think it would be best if you retire, as of tomorrow. There are several nice houses on the property and I have told the Comptroller of my household to make any of them available to you, along with a very generous annual income!"

"Are you banishing me from the Castle?" Nanny almost shrieked as she said it. Allura looked at her and said "I can't control your movements, and I understand that you have friends here. However, I will let it be known that if you utter one word against His Grace, I will want to know about it! And if it happens, I will banish you from the Castle! Do you understand?"

Nanny's face for one minute crumpled and then she decided that she wasn't going to cry. She stood up very straight and said "I am rather tired of dealing with Her Ladyship! She is disrespectful and unpleasant. I will be tender my resignation as of now, and take advantage of your kind severance package!"

Allura, at the back of her mind, had to almost admire Nanny's unbreakable spirit. However, she kept focused on what was important. "I accept your resignation. I will talk to Mrs. Serokis about Anna helping Lady Larmina until we can hire someone else." Allura gave the older woman a cold look and said "If anyone asks me, I will say that I felt it was time for Her Ladyship to have a lady's maid, and not a Nanny. I expect you to stick to the same story."

Nanny got a disgusted look at her face "As if any proper lady's maid would want to look after that ungrateful wretch!" Allura had turned and was walking to the door when Nanny made her pronouncement. She turned back around and said "Nanny, my comment, about banning you from the Castle grounds if you said anything against His Grace?" The older woman looked at her, and Allura went on "That goes for all members of the royal family! And I will know, do you understand?" Nanny sniffed and spun on her heel as Allura walked out the door.

Later that evening the Voltron pilots gathered in the rec room to watch a movie. Keith looked around and noticed that Larmina was not there. He asked "Is Larmina going to watch the movie?" Daniel said "She told Vince and me that she needed to talk to the Princess about something."

Pidge was sitting in a rather upright chair, liking how it supported his ribs. He and Allie had talked before she left for her evening engagement, so he knew exactly what she and Larmina were talking about. However, he made it a point to be very busy with some memos on his tablet when Daniel answered Keith.

Lance, having talked to Sophie earlier in the evening, knew the whole story and could hardly wait to share it! He was pleased that Sophie had offered a drink to him when he had stopped by her office, before dinner. They had spent the time chatting very comfortably together, and she had told him all about Nanny's performance earlier in the afternoon.

"My understanding is that Allura has decided that Larmina needs a proper lady's maid, now that she is getting older!" Lance threw that out and waited to see what reaction he would get. Keith heard that, and remembering how close the girl's sixteenth birthday was, looked at Daniel with concern. Hunk laughed and said "I know the kitchen staff is not shedding any tears at Nanny retiring!"

Everyone looked at Hunk with interest, because he was normally someone who was the last to know anything. However, he was good friends with Phoebe, as well as the kitchen staff. Hunk made it a point to be very nice to everyone, no matter what their position. His Mother had told him once that_ 'if you never remember anyone else's name, always remember the name of the person who cleans!_' As much as his Mother made him crazy, he had a great deal of respect for what she had achieved.

Daniel and Vince looked at him with great interest, while Pidge was trying to figure out how to change the subject, or get out of the room. Hunk looked over at his buddy, and wondered if it was his ribs or something else making him uncomfortable. The kitchen staff had been talking about Nanny when he went down for a snack, so he had heard the story. However, he'd had the feeling there was more to the story than what he was being told.

"Nanny saw the pictures from earth, of Allura, and took Dorcas to task about what the Princess wore." Hunk continued "Nanny went upstairs, to talk to Allura about the trip to earth!" Hunk left that hanging out there, waiting to see if Lance would offer up what he knew.

Lance was torn about what was in front of him. He loved gossip, and was always pleased when he knew something before anyone else. He had used some of his stealthily gathered information to help his family's corporation. He understood how the world worked.

For once though, he was having scruples about his information. Sophie was at a whole different level than he had ever been at before. He thought back to how Pidge had conducted his whole relationship with Allura, and who had helped it along. Sophie gave him access to a level of information he had never had before! He remembered how blindsided he had been when he had discovered what Allura and Pidge had been up to.

Lance also thought about how kind and beautiful Sophie was, and that she was willing to go out with him, in spite of all of his past behavior. He saw two different paths in his mind, and had no problem choosing which one to take. Lance said "It wasn't just that she wanted to talk to Allura! She barreled her way past Rigsby, and barged in on an important meeting Allura was having with one of the Ministers!"

The other pilots were very familiar with Rigsby, who guarded access to Allura with a fierce air. His uniform, with the gold braid and side arm proximately displayed were enough to put most people off, if his height didn't! Even Keith could be reduced to groveling by the man, so the fact that Nanny blew him off said a lot!

Pidge, knowing how close Lance and Sophie had become, realized that Lance probably knew the whole story. He had to admire Lance, for choosing the high road with his story. At the back of his mind he decided to put a good word in with Sophie on Lance's behalf. Pidge said now "Larmina has been rather frustrated with Nanny lately. Nanny falls asleep rather early, and if Larmina is out with the Princess she is left to fend for herself." As he said that, he shot Lance a look of gratitude, which Lance understood.

Keith missed all the under currents, not understanding why an able bodied young woman could not get herself ready for bed. Daniel and Vince just wanted to watch the show, while Hunk looked at Lance with interest, out of the corner of his eye. He decided he would get the whole story from someone, one way, or another.

Larmina had planned on watching the movie, until her Aunt had left her a message saying she wanted to talk with her. She had eaten dinner with everyone else, knowing her Aunt was out with the Town Assembly group. Her Aunt's message had said that she was in her room, and when Larmina had the chance she wanted to talk to her niece.

She was glad to get the message, not being very interested in the movie that the guys were going to watch. Larmina was also still upset by Nanny's behavior and had been trying to figure out how to talk to her Aunt about it. It was about Nanny after all!

When she knocked on her Aunt's door, she was beckoned to come in. Larmina saw her Aunt sitting in bed, wearing a very pretty pink print nightgown. Her Aunt had a holoscreen up in front of her and a yellow colored beverage in a crystal glass on the nightstand.

Larmina walked over and gave her Aunt a hug, as she sat down on the bed next to her. Allura shut down the holoscreen and said "How are you doing?" Larmina laughed and said "Rather good, actually! You saved me from some movie about 20th century cars crashing into each other!" Allura giggled and said "Let me guess, lots of crashes and explosions with no plot?" Larmina looked rather surprised and said "You've seen it?"

"Hardly! But a lot of guy movies follow that scenario!" Allura said, and Larmina replied "They made more than one?" Allura gave her a sympathetic glance and said "Actually, quite a few!" As she said it, she took a sip from the glass on her night stand. Larmina faintly smelled lemons and said "Oh that smells good! What is it?"

Allura, thinking about what she had to talk to Larmina about, and realizing that her niece wasn't a little girl anymore, smiled. "It is an Italian liqueur called Limoncello. It is from earth, and can be drunk by itself, or in cocktails. My favorite is called a lemontini and it has this liqueur as well as vodka. Would you like to try some?"

Larmina was very flattered that her Aunt was offering her an adult beverage, and said that she would. Her Aunt told her to go over to the cabinet, and get the bottle out of the freezer. There were some extra glasses on the top of the cabinet. Larmina poured herself some, and brought the bottle over to offer her Aunt some more.

Allura took a little bit more saying "It is very good, but rather strong! You sleep very well after drinking it. Which, when you have had a stressful day can be a big help!" Larmina smiled at her and said "Aunt Allura, I can only imagine the days you have!" She tried some and said "It tastes like lemons and sunshine!"

"Yes, it does! I think when you do my hen party we should have some lemontini cocktails!" Larmina giggled and said "I will tell Sophie that! She is helping me, and if she doesn't know about them, she can ask Lance!" That made them both giggle, and the Allura said "I think Sophie likes him a lot!" Larmina, who had always had a soft spot for Lance said "I can see that, but I bet she makes him work for everything!" Allura laughed and said "I think that is what Lance needs!"

Larmina took a few more sips of her drink, and started to feel warm and relaxed. She decided that she could talk to her Aunt about Nanny after all. "Larmina, you know that you are almost sixteen, right?" She heard her Aunt asking her, and she nodded her head in reply.

Larmina watched as he Aunt took a rather large sip of her drink, and then said "I think you are getting to the stage in your life that you need a lady's maid, rather than a Nanny!" Larmina looked at her Aunt in shock at that statement. Allura noticed Larmina's expression and said "Larmina, I didn't mean to upset you! I'm sorry!"

"No, you haven't upset me! I mean, not like you think you have! I have wanted to talk with you for a while about this, and after the other night, well I really wanted to!" Larmina wasn't sure how to proceed with the conversation. Allura reached over and put her hand in Larmina's lap, saying "Why don't you take large sip of your drink, and tell me what has been going on!" Larmina remembered how kind her Aunt had been, after the whole thing with Vince and Daniel. She also thought how her Aunt had requested that she spend the night with her after the Planet Nyx adventure.

Larmina took a large sip, and then said "The night you came back from Planet Nyx, and all?" Allura nodded her head, so Larmina went on "Nanny, Dorcas, and I were in the room with you while you were getting cleaned up. Allura said "I vaguely remember it, but I had a concussion so some of it is blurry."

"That is why you didn't realize what was going on with Nanny!" Larmina said, and her Aunt looked at her with interest. The girl continued on "All she did was sit in that chair and make comments about how it was all Pidge's fault that you got kidnapped! She also said that he wasn't good enough for you, and that you would end up being sorry you were marrying him." Larmina sighed and looked down on her lap.

Allura would have been surprised yesterday at what her niece had just told her, but after today she had no problems believing it. "Larmina, I wished you would have told me right away, about Nanny's comments. I had actually spoken to her several weeks ago, after she had made a comment to me. I had also found out, from Dorcas, that she had been making comments in the servant's hall too." She decided her niece should hear the whole story, so she told her about the scene in the study, as well as the visit to Nanny's room.

Larmina now understood why her Aunt was drinking the Limoncello. "She really said all that? In front of Pidge?" Allura nodded her head and said "I am sure that from the volume of her voice, everyone in the area heard it!" Larmina bit her lip, and her Aunt said "The official story is that I decided it was time for you to have a lady's maid, but Nanny wasn't happy about it, so she decided to retire."

She wondered, at the back of her mind, why she was even bothering, since the true story was probably all around the Castle by now. However, she felt like she needed to do it for Pidge, and she knew that people would understand her reasons. It would also send a clear message about who she was going to stand with.

"I have already talked to Mrs. Serokis about having Anna fill-in, until we can hire someone. I will involve you fully in the process, and let you make the final decision." Allura told Larmina, who felt very flattered that her Aunt was giving her so much responsibility. Allura went on "I just remembered something that Andre told me this morning, at breakfast!"

Larmina looked at her with interest as her Aunt said "His niece is a trained lady's maid, and she is looking for a new job. She is young, and might be someone you would enjoy working with." Larmina liked Andre a lot, and hoped his niece was like him. She asked "Why is she looking for a new job?"

Allura debated giving her cleaned up version, but decided that Larmina was old enough to know the lay of the land. "Rose's current lady is getting married, and the new mother-in-law feels that Rose is too young for such an important position. Just so you know, Duchess Edith is a witch, and Lady Chantelle has the intellect of a squirrel! She is too impressed at the thought of being a Duchess one day to realize what she is getting herself into!" Larmina laughed at her Aunt's description, which also made Allura laugh. They finished their drinks, and then Larmina said good night. She went to bed very happy and relaxed. She was also very honored by how her Aunt had treated her.


	81. Chapter 76

_**Author's Note: For a visual on the Arusian Military Academy I used the 'Old Barracks' building at Virginia Military Institute, Lexington, VA.**_

_**Wedding Count Down – Week Four**_

It had been a week since the trip to earth, and the side trip to Planet Nyx. Maahox was back on earth, waiting his trial. After the episode with the Horned People though, it was a sure thing that he would be acquitted. The Horned People on earth had been returned to their home, and Chief Hrothgar promised in return they would keep to themselves. Galaxy Alliance decided to keep the Fourth Quadrant off limits anyway.

Breakfast was well under way when Daniel asked "Where are the Princess and Larmina?" He had been wondering, but didn't want to look too interested. He was still smarting from the remark that Keith had made, as he left the room to talk to Andre on the night they had returned. He thought it unfair that he was being singled out, and then the scolding he got from Andre did not help.

Andre had explained, in nauseating detail, the correct code of behavior for Arus, and ladies of the Royal House. When he was not extolling on the Crown Prince's virtue, he was praising Pidge. Daniel was tempted to ask about Prince Reynaud, Larmina's Father, but decided his mouth had gotten him in enough trouble as it was. He was starting to have second thoughts about Larmina, and if she was worth all the fuss she came with. However, just as he had those thoughts, Larmina would be all girly, with that flaming red hair floating around her.

Pidge said "They went up to Kressano Selo, to see the Military Academy. Larmina wanted to see her Father's portrait, as well as the grounds." Lance said to Pidge "Is it true that Kressano Selo translates to 'Swamp from Hell'?" Pidge laughed and said "Yes, it is. Who told you that?"

Lance laughed and said "I ran into Henry Talbot yesterday. Did you know that his wife's sister is married to one of Sophie's brothers?" Pidge said "That does not surprise me, considering that Sophie comes from a large family." He looked at Lance and said "I've heard that you and Sophie are going to the theater with us, next week."

"Yes, Sophie agreed to go out with me!" Lance said in a happy voice, and then added "Maahox really helped me. He had a lot of good insights into how to approach her." Vince, thinking about his talk with Maahox had to agree with Lance's comment. Lance then said "Keith, you should have let him fly back with you! You would be in a much better place now!"

Keith had not been surprised that Sophie had agreed to go out with Lance. He had seen Lance with enough women over the years, to know that he would eventually get a date. The big question was always a second date, but he was thinking that Sophie was going to be the reforming of Lance. He didn't see why Lance was giving Maahox credit, and said as much.

"You really need to talk to him Keith! I tell you, the guy is going to make a mint with his talk show!" Lance said. Hunk said "I know we would not have rescued the Princess and Pidge without him, but he was the one who brought Lotor back to life in the first place! I can see why Keith wouldn't want to talk to him." Keith gave him a grateful look.

However, Keith did understand what Lance said, about getting to a better place with Allura and Pidge. He had been surprised when Lance had called him out on the physical feelings he was having for Allura now. Keith wondered if anyone else had noticed, but figured that was something only Lance would notice.

Keith was trying to restrain his thoughts, but it was not helped by how Pidge behaved with Allura. Prior to the trip to earth, they had been very circumspect when he was around. Now though, Pidge was always touching her, holding her hand, or had his arm around her shoulders or waist. When Keith saw that, he would start to imagine what her body felt like.

The other night they had all been sitting in the Rec Room, watching a movie. The room was rather dark, and he happened to look over to where Allura and Pidge were cuddling together. He noticed that Pidge was idlely wrapping strands of her hair around his fingers. Keith had always wondered if her hair was as soft as it looked, and for the rest of the evening could only think about what it would be like to find out.

Pidge was happy to be back on Arus, but he did miss his room at the Embassy. At night, lying in his small bed, he would think about the room upstairs. His ribs were getting better, but it was still hard to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

However, he had been able to spend time with Allie everyday, which was good. She had cleared her schedule in the afternoon for him. He would rest on the sofa, sometimes sleeping, while she read to him in Baltan. After she was done reading, they would have tea together and talk about the day's events. Pidge appreciated the time they had together, just the two of them. He knew that Rigsby still felt bad about what had happened with Nanny, so he made sure they weren't disturbed.

Vince and Daniel were talking with Lance about the Military Academy, and how damp it was. Vince said "It always smells slightly moldy there, and ask Daniel about the sand fleas!" Daniel laughed and said "After we did maneuvers outside I was covered in bites!" Pidge said "I remember the Princess saying that too!"

Allura and Larmina arrived at Kressano Selo mid morning. The trip up had been good, and they had chatted about Rose. Andre had arranged for Rose to come for an interview the day after Nanny retired. Rose impressed Allura and Dorcas, and hit it off with Larmina. Allura liked the fact that she would be young enough for Larmina to relate to, but responsible enough to give the young girl some guidance if needed. It turned out that Rose was available right away, as Lady Chantelle was very eager to please her future mother-in-law and get a new maid.

Now, as they drove up the circular driveway, Larmina looked around with interest. The buildings were all white stone, with what on earth would be called 'gothic' type windows with elaborate arches on them. The tops of the buildings were finished with the white stone being cut into squares. Allura said "This is the main building, Barets Hall. That is where your Father's picture hangs. In back of the building is the parade field, where the cadets march. After you are out I'll bring you up here, so you can see some of the ceremonies."

Larmina said "Thank you for bringing me here. Can we go in, since it is break?" Allura smiled at her niece and said "The Superintend said that there would be a skeleton staff, but I know my way around." After they arrived at the front of the building, they got out of the transport. Allura led the way to the front door, and opening it they went inside.

The inside was heavily paneled in beautiful dark wood, with elaborate carvings of leaves and other designs. Just as she walked in Larmina saw the picture of her Father, and the large silver marksmanship trophy. She looked at the picture of her Father, with the red hair that she shared, in the dark green uniform of the Academy. It was the dress uniform, with the fur trimmed cape, gold braid, and sword.

Allura watched Larmina looking at the picture, and remembered when Reynaud had posed for it. She said to Larmina "Your Father was your age when this picture was done." Larmina turned and looked at her Aunt, and said "Really?" Allura said "I remember when it was painted. It was summer, and really hot; your Father complained about having to wear his dress uniform in a heat wave."

Larmina saw the smile on her Aunt's face, as she thought about the incident. Allura went on "It didn't help that Lennalt would come in while the artist worked, and make comments to try to annoy Reynaud. My Father said that Lennalt was a little jealous of Reynaud getting all the attention." Larmina went over to her Aunt and hugged her. She thought of how her Aunt had lost all of her family because of the war.

Just then they heard footsteps in the hall and turned to see Lord Malvor and his son, Alexander. After saying hello Allura asked "What brings you here? The Academy is on break?" Larmina noticed that Alexander had on the green everyday uniform of the Academy. She remembered at the Fall Court he had worn the same dress uniform that her Father wore in the picture.

Lord Malvor said "Alexander has been appointed First Captain, so he was here getting briefed." Allura smiled and said "Congratulations Alexander that is a great honor!" She turned to Larmina and said "The First Captain title is awarded to the cadet with the best grades, and scores on the military skills." Larmina looked impressed, while Alexander said "Thank you, Your Highness. It is a great honor."

Alexander turned to Larmina and said "Unfortunately, I have not been able to beat your Father's marksmanship scores." She smiled, and remembered how they had talked at Fall Court. He had been good company that day. Larmina now noticed how tall he was, with blonde hair and blue eyes, which were looking at her with admiration. He asked "Are you visiting?"

Allura smiled and said "Lady Larmina wanted to see her Father's portrait, as well as the grounds. She saw New West Point when we were on earth, and is sure that our Military Academy is better." Larmina spoke up and said "It has to better, it is Arusian!" That got a laugh out of the Malvors. Alexander said "Your Highness, I would be glad to show you and Her Ladyship around if you would like."

Allura had not known the Malvors were going to be here. She looked at Larmina, to see what her reaction to that offer was. Larmina, she noticed, looked pretty happy. She decided that since Larmina wasn't out yet, she would come along on the tour.

"Thank you Alexander, I think we would like that?" Allura looked at Larmina, who nodded her head. Allura went on "You can probably tell Larmina a lot more history than I could and this will give me the chance to talk to your Father."

Lord Malvor looked happy at how things had worked out. He was an older version of his son, and known for his ambition. He couldn't believe his good luck that he and Alexander had run into the Princess and her niece. He remembered the incident from Fall Court too. As they walked along, Lord Malvor slowed down just enough to make Allura keep pace with him. That let Alexander and Larmina get ahead enough so they were out of earshot.

After some chit chat about her recent visit to earth, Lord Malvor said "They seem to be having a good time together." Allura saw that Larmina and Alexander were hitting it off quite well. Lord Malvor said "Thank you for including Alexander and his roommates in the wedding. We were very flattered."

Allura, remembering Pidge's comment smiled and said "I want the wedding to be an 'Arusian' occasion, not some big media event. Our families have always been close, so it just seemed natural to have Alexander in the wedding party. Of course, Renny St. Romaine's nieces are the flower girls too!" She went on "How is your Brother doing?"

Lord Malvor filled her in on the news, which didn't sound good. He changed the subject by saying "My wife and I received your note, after Fall Court. I hope Alexander didn't cause any trouble." Allura smiled and said "Lord Malvor, he was a perfect gentleman! I understand why he thought Lady Larmina was older than she was, because of her dress. Yes, she should have been wearing pink, but women with red hair really don't look good in pink."

He laughed and said "My wife explained that to me. I don't want to seem presumptions here, but in the letter you said that Alexander would be welcome to call on Her Ladyship, after she is out." Allura almost laughed, having no problem figuring out what was in Lord Malvor's head. She said "Absolutely, he will be welcome. I will tell you though, I am not going to force her into anything she doesn't want, and it will be her decision." Lord Malvor laughed and said "From what I've heard about Her Ladyship, I don't think she could be forced into anything!"

Larmina was having a good time with Alexander. He knew a lot about the Academy, and also had stories about her Father, when he was here. She had not realized what a legend her Father was before, or how much of a hero he had been. Alexander was as pro-Arusian as she was, so they had a lot to talk about. He was impressed when she told him about her Hill Country project, and said that he would like to read it.

She was sorry when the tour came to an end, and her Aunt said they had to get back. Larmina said "Aunt Allura, I was telling Alexander about my Hill Country project, and he would like to read it." Lord Malvor looked with interest, so she explained what she was doing. Allura said "I have an idea, if it is all right with Lord Malvor." She stopped and looked at the older man, knowing that he would go along with anything which furthered his ambition. She went "Alexander and his roommates are going to be ushers at the wedding. Maybe next week they could come for lunch, which would give you a chance to meet them, as well as show Alexander your work."

Everyone agreed with that idea, so Allura said "I'll have my social secretary send out invitations." They then said good bye, and left. After they were gone, Lord Malvor said to Alexander "Well done my boy! A lunch invitation no less!" Alexander said "Yes, for me and my roommates!" His Father said "She is not out yet, so a one on one would be inappropriate. The wedding is the perfect excuse to get you two together. As far as your roommates, I am sure that you can explain things to them. You saw her first after all, and now you have the inside advantage." Alexander cheered up at that thought.

Once Allura and Larmina were away from the Academy, Allura asked "Did you enjoy the tour?" Larmina smiled and said "Yes, I learned a lot about my Father! Alexander had some good stories. He is really nice." Allura had pulled out her tablet by then, and was working on a briefing memo. She looked up and said "Yes, he is." Larmina asked "What were you and Lord Malvor talking about?"

"His brother is not doing well, so we talked about that." Allura told her, with a sad smile. Larmina said "Didn't you say that he was good friends with Uncle Lennalt?" Allura nodded her head and said "He was wounded in the same battle that Lennalt was. He has never fully recovered, and now the prognosis is not good." Larmina thought about how her Aunt had lost her family, and asked her "Can you tell me some stories about when you were growing up?" They spent the rest of the car ride laughing and reminiscing.


	82. Chapter 77

_**Wedding Count Down – Week Three**_

Pidge came down to breakfast in a good mood, but a little concerned. His ribs were less sore, and last night had been fun. He and Allie had gone out to dinner and the theater with the Fitzpatricks, Talbots, Sophie, and Lance. Lance was what was concerning him, because he knew that Lance would make some comment about what he called Allie. He had known at the back of his mind that having Lance along would lead to this situation, so he was bracing himself.

When he got to the table Lance was telling everyone about the play. Allie wasn't there, because she had an early morning meeting, he remembered. Hunk saw Pidge and said "So, is what he saying true? Sophie will go out with him again?" Pidge, thinking about how much fun they'd had last night said "She was still talking to him by the end of the evening."

Lance said "Just so you know, my family is going to stay with her when they come for the wedding. She and my Mother really hit it off!" Vince asked Pidge "What did you think of the ending?" That got them discussing the play. Hunk said "That actually sounds interesting. Maybe I can take Melissa while she is here." Daniel said to Keith "Why don't you and Melinda go along?"

Keith said "I don't think I need you to arrange my social life." Lance snorted and said "Buddy boy, you need someone to!" Larmina said "I think that play sounds interesting too. Maybe we can convince Dean Locke to take us, as an education experience." She turned to Vince "I know that you've seen it before, but would you be willing to see it again?" Daniel had been wondering if he could get Larmina to go see the play, but this was not how he wanted to do it.

Vince said "Sure, it would be interesting to see the production here, and compare it to the New York one." He looked at Daniel and said "Have you been to the theater before?" Daniel hadn't, but didn't want to admit that, so he said "Once, but it was a while ago." He then said to Keith "Melinda likes to go out, I'm sure she would enjoy the play."

Keith sighed and gave him a stern look, but Lance said "I think you need to go out somewhere!" Keith said "I've been going to the meetings for the GA Forces here on Arus, and we all went out several weeks ago, if you remember. I won money off of you playing pool." That drew laughs from the table, even Lance who was in a good mood because of his date with Sophie.

Lance remembered how sexy Melinda had looked at the engagement party, decided that he and Hunk would have to work on getting Keith and her together, even for a one night stand. He was pretty sure that Daniel wouldn't care, and it would do wonders for Keith. _'Lusting over Allura is not good for him' _thought Lance,_ 'and it is not good for anyone else either.'_

Pidge was waiting for Lance to make his comment, but as breakfast went on, he didn't say anything about it. Breakfast was almost over with when Allura came down, dressed in a floral skirt and white ruffled blouse. She went over and gave Pidge a kiss on the cheek, which earned him some teasing.

Keith thought hard about the reports he needed to get done and made it a point to look at his place. Vince said "You always look so pretty!" Allura smiled and him and said "Thank you."

Daniel said "How come you always notice her clothes?" Vince laughed and said "I may not have sisters, but I have a very well dressed Mother, who taught me that women like to have their clothes noticed!" That made everyone laugh, as they knew Daniel thought he was the authority on women.

Allura said to Pidge "Emma is still asleep, but I left her a note about lunch today." Pidge's sister had arrived late last night, while they were out, so he had not had the chance to see her yet. He said "She left me a message; I guess her flight was late." Larmina said "I'm looking forward to meeting her!"

"Larmina, are you done? I thought you could help me get ready for your guests today." Allura asked her, and she stood up smiling. "Yes Aunt Allura I am done!" Allura turned to Pidge and said "I think we'll be eating around 11:30 or so." Pidge smiled at her and said "I'll see you then." They excused themselves and left the room. Daniel was curious about what guests Larmina could be having, but knew he couldn't ask. He lucked out though, that Vince did.

"You mean Larmina doesn't have to attend class today, because she is having a lunch party!" Vince said with indignation in his voice. Daniel said "It is probably some hen party or something." He was hoping that throwing that out would get some information going.

Pidge and Keith looked at each other, knowing exactly what was going on. Pidge said "Alexander Malvor and his roommates, Louis Talbot and Renny St. Romaine are coming for lunch today. They are ushers in the wedding." Hunk, Lance, Keith, and Pidge all noted the shocked look on Daniel's face. Lance said "Louis is Henry's younger brother right?" Pidge nodded, and added "Renny is Reneta's younger brother and his nieces are flower girls."

Hunk said "Larmina was telling me about running into Alexander Malvor and his Father at the Military Academy. She said that Alexander gave her a tour, and told her lots of stories about her Father. She was also impressed because he had been appointed First Captain." Keith said "Is that the same as at New West Point, Pidge?" Pidge nodded and said "It is, and it is extra special for Alexander because his uncle, who he is named after, was First Captain too."

Andre said "His Uncle, the Earl of Albans, was the Crown Prince's best friend. He was wounded at the same time as the Crown Prince. I have not seen him in a while, and need to go visit him" Pidge looked at Andre with interest and said "You might want to do it sooner, rather than later. Lord Malvor told the Princess that his brother's wounds have caught up with him. He is not expected to live that much longer."

Daniel was jealous of Larmina having lunch with all those boys, while he was excluded. He had a thought, and asked "Do those boys all have titles?" Pidge said "Yes, they do. Renny is in fact the Earl of Chatham and heir to the dukedom of Wrendon. Louis is Lord Louis Talbot, younger son of the Earl of Kinnen, while Alexander's father will be the heir to the dukedom of Stretlitz. His brother is the current heir, but didn't have any children, due to being paralyzed in the war."

Hunk said "So that means that Alexander will be duke one day, right?" Pidge said "Yes, but I don't think he wants it anytime soon. He is very close to his father." Hunk laughed and said "I didn't mean it that way." Vince could see exactly what was going through Daniel's head, and he decided to add to his misery.

"Alexander would be a good match for Larmina then, right?" He asked Pidge, who said "Yes, he would be. However, since Larmina won't be out another two years, it doesn't matter. Even then, the Princess has made it clear that it is Larmina's decision who she marries." Vince said "I just remembered how much he liked her at Fall Court. And she was all set to go have lunch with him." Lance said "Yes, Pidge wouldn't let her though." Pidge replied "She is not out yet, and the Princess would not have been happy if Larmina had gone."

Daniel felt betrayed when Vince made the comment about Larmina and Alexander. He was starting to wonder if everyone was against him having a relationship with Larmina. Keith was pleased with how the conversation had gone. Pidge had told him of the plan, for the boys, the other day, and he thought it was a good one. Looking at Daniel now, he did feel a little bad about what they were doing, but thinking about his own experience with Arusian royalty, decided it was for the best.

Vince and Daniel did their classes, and then broke for lunch. After lunch Daniel said "Come with me." Vince, wondering what this was about followed. Daniel took them up a back staircase, and out into a minstrel's gallery, that overlooked the main entrance hall. Vince said "What are we here for?" Daniel replied "I want to see what these boys look like, that Larmina is having lunch with."

It took everything Vince had, to keep from laughing at Daniel. He knew how upset his friend was, after breakfast this morning. In a way, Vince understood Daniel's feelings, because he liked Larmina too. However, it was very clear that until she was out he couldn't do anything. He saw no reason to get the Princess or Keith stirred up, like Daniel was. He also remembered what Maahox had said.

"Honestly Daniel, don't you think this is a bit much?" He asked now, as they crouched down behind the railings. They didn't have to wait long the group of young people came walking across the hall. They recognized Larmina who was wearing a pretty dress of green with white trim, with her hair down. The overhead lights made her red hair look even more dazzling than it usually was.

Vince and Daniel noticed another girl, who they figured must be Pidge's sister. She had light brown hair that reminded Vince of honey, and she was wearing a blue dress that was flattering to her figure. She was more petite than Larmina, but also more feminine looking. Vince was busy wondering what her face looked like, while Daniel looked at the three young men, all fashionably dressed by Arusian standards.

Daniel noticed that they were all tall, and probably two or three years older than him. He saw that they had the same confident air that Lance and Pidge did. He noticed Alexander's blond hair, and that the other two had reddish brown hair, and light brown hair. Daniel said to Vince "Have you noticed that no one on Arus has black hair?"

Vince had been waiting for Emma to turn her head, so he could see her face. Just then she turned slightly, in response something that Alexander was saying. He was able to see her profile, which looked really pretty. He was not happy to be interrupted by Daniel, and Vince gave him an annoyed look and said "You have black hair!" Daniel shook his head and said "I mean native Arusians! Their hair is blonde, brown, red, or some combination of that. Don't those boys all look like they could be related? Even Larmina looks like she could be related to them."

Vince rolled his eyes and said "You heard what Lance said about the Countess' brother being married to the sister of the wife of Pidge's friend. This was a closed society for a long time; they are all probably cousins in some way." Daniel wasn't done and said "Do you think having a title makes you more confident?"

"What do you mean?" Vince asked, wishing he was down there talking to Emma. He was suddenly jealous of Alexander who seemed to be paying her a lot of attention. Daniel said "Do you remember Pidge when we first arrived? And look at him now! He has that same confident air that those boys have down there. Lance has it to; I know he doesn't have a title, but he does have money."

Vince wanted to shake Daniel, but he said "Pidge has every right to look confident, when you think about what he has done, and the fact that he is going to marry the Princess. However, he was pretty sure of himself back when we first met him too."

Daniel was back on the subject of hair coloring and said "Pidge has the right hair color for Arus. Do you suppose that there is a rule about not marrying anyone with black hair?" Vince sighed and said "I told you, it has to do with a closed gene pool. The Princess is marrying Pidge because she loves him, not his hair color." He went on "We need to get to class, and you need to stop thinking about Larmina."

When it was time for lunch, Pidge went looking for Lance and found him in his office. "Would you like to come to lunch upstairs? The Princess says Sophie is going to be there." Pidge told him, as he stood in the doorway. Lance looked up and said "Really, she will?" Pidge said "Yes, as well as Coran, Fredericks, and of course Larmina's guests!"

As they walked upstairs Lance said "I can see why Keith is concerned about Daniel and Larmina. Did you notice the look on his face when you told him about Alexander and his roommates?" Pidge laughed and said "Tonight at dinner we will have to talk about how much fun lunch was, and what great guys they are!"

Lance said "I liked how Vince turned the screws about Alexander." He paused and then said "Do you think Vince is interested in her?" Pidge remembered what Allie had told him, but wasn't going to share that with Lance. Instead he said "I would not be surprised. I think he enjoyed pulling Daniel's chain, just to annoy him." Lance said "It definitely did that!"

That afternoon Pidge was in Allie's study, laying on the sofa while she read to him. They had finished the book about the Ninja Knights, and were now on one about a search for lost treasure. The study was cool, and quiet, while the sofa was very comfortable. He was enjoying listening to the cadences of her voice, as she spoke Baltan. He must have dozed off, because after a while he became aware that she wasn't reading anymore. Pidge looked over at her, and smiling said in Baltan "Please go on, I like the sound of your voice!"

Allie, who was sitting on a chair next to the sofa, laughed and said "You fell asleep, so I didn't want to disturb you." Pidge had his head propped up on a pillow, and was slightly on his side. He said "My ribs are getting better, but it is still hard to sleep through the night." He looked up at her, looking so pretty in the flowered skirt and the white blouse with the ruffles and bow.

Pidge reached up and fingered the bow on her blouse, asking her "Allie does that come undone, or is it just decoration?" She saw the way he was looking at her, and it made her breath get very shallow, while her heart sped up. Pidge had his finger through one of the loops of the bow as he asked.

She felt herself getting warm as he stared at her and said "It is just decoration, Pidge." He smiled a lazy smile and said "I always think that you look like a present!" She smiled back at him and said with a teasing note in her voice "How long until you get to unwrap me?"

Pidge groaned slightly at her words, and how she delivered them. He did some calculations in his head, and then told her adding "It is a good thing for you that my ribs are still healing. Otherwise, remarks like that could get you on this sofa!" Allie giggled as she removed his hand from the bow. She did though keep holding it, interlacing his fingers with hers. He said "I like our afternoons together, like this!" Allie nodded her head and said "You and Coran seem to be good again, after the fuss on earth."

He told her "We actually had a nice talk, and you were right about him needing to get used to the situation. You know, we both love you very much and would not want to cause problems." She smiled and said "Pidge, I'm glad! I love you both too, and didn't like seeing the tension between you."

Allie said "I think lunch went well, don't you?" Pidge agreed, and told her about the conversation at the breakfast table that morning. She asked him "Have you talked to Daniel and Vince yet, Pidge?" He shook his head and said "I was planning on tomorrow; because they are scheduled to help me do some work on Yellow Lion." He stopped and then said "I know that Andre has already given Daniel quite the lecture."

Hunk had told Pidge all about it, including Daniel's remarks about them. He told Allie that now, and she sighed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised at him saying something like that, coming from earth, but still. I'm glad Larmina was not there." Pidge said "I don't think he meant it the way it came out. He probably figured I would want to be with you, no matter what."

"Pidge, thank you for understanding about all this. I know it is hard for you." She told him, and he replied "Allie, I love you more than anything! I know how high of esteem your people hold you in, and I have told you before, I will not comprise that!" He stopped, and then said "Plus, when I make love to you for the first time, I don't want it to be in this fishbowl!"

She blushed when he said that last statement, which made him smile. Pidge said to her "Why don't you get back to reading, so I can keep my good intentions?"


	83. Chapter 78

_**KathDMD – our buddies from Pollux have arrived!**_

_**Wedding Count Down – Week Two**_

The Polluxian transport craft was heading toward Arus. On board was King Bandor, along with his sister Princess Romelle and her husband, Imperial Army Captain Sven B'Yourn. Sven was pacing back and forth, not happy about the trip they were making.

He had not really been happy about anything lately, but didn't know if he should put it down to his haggerium infection or not. Sven had thought it had stabilized, but the last year it had started flaring up again. He was sure he could trace it to Bandor being crowned King. The whole ceremony was ghastly enough, reminding Sven of a badly done medieval German opera from earth's ancient times.

Not too long after that, Bandor decided that Pollux needed to 'increase its presence' on the world stage. That meant lots of public ceremonies, reviews, and court functions. All of these required different dress uniforms, each one more elaborate than the last. Sven had taken pleasure in wearing his Captain's uniform, in spite of how many regiments Bandor made him the honorary commander of.

When he had first found out that Romelle was pregnant he had been thrilled! Sven loved her very much, and the thought of having their child was wonderful. He had hoped to use the opportunity to get a place of their own, but it had not happened. His definition of a suitable place, compared to Bandor's definition of one was miles apart. The matter had been dropped because Romelle had been so sick for the first couple of months that she could hardly get out of bed.

Sven had wanted Romelle to stay on Pollux, because of her pregnancy. However, she refused to, saying she wasn't going to miss her cousin's wedding. Bandor had sided with her, saying it would look better for the Princess of the Royal House to come along. That had not made Sven happy either; the fact that Bandor sided with her, and the princess reference.

He had never accepted a title after marrying Romelle, even though Bandor had offered him one several times. The last time, Bandor had said that it was embarrassing that his sister's husband did not have a title. Sven had noticed that since Bandor had been crowned King he had become very impressed with the concept of royalty, and his self image.

Sven did not see any reason to accept a title, and thought the whole protocol thing was a lot of nonsense. He had married someone he loved, and it was not important that she was a princess. For a long time Pollux had been very easy going about all that kind of stuff, but now that they had a proper king, it was changing. Sven didn't see the need for him and Romelle to be concerned about titles and such. Bandor was the King, and while they were his advisors, they were also family.

He had also wanted Romelle to stay on Pollux because of the wedding festivities. When he and Romelle had married, it had been without any fanfare. Peace had just been declared, but Pollux was still devastated from the Drules, while Bandor had not been crowned yet. At the time Romelle had reassured Sven that she just wanted to be with him, but now, having listened to her talk to Allura about dresses and such, he was wondering if she felt bad about what she had missed.

As he was thinking those thoughts, he knew what else was bothering him, and it wasn't something he could share with his wife or her brother. When Sven had first heard the talk, about a possible romance between Allura and Pidge, he had laughed. He knew that Pidge was helping to rebuild Arus, because Bandor communicated with him about implementing some of his ideas on Pollux.

Sven put the rumors down to the time they spent together, and figured that Pidge was escorting her because of his title. Bandor, he thought now, took pleasure in pointing out that Pidge had no problems accepting a title, and why wouldn't he accept one? After the rumors had been going on for several weeks, Bandor had told him that he wouldn't be surprised if they were true. He still could hear his voice telling Bandor that it would never happen!

He knew how much Keith loved Allura, and for how long he had. He could still see how Keith looked at her when they first met. Sven had spent the five years Keith was gone, wondering if his friend was still alive. Since he had been back they had communicated infrequently, but he didn't think anything about that.

When the engagement had been announced, much to his surprise, he had called Keith. However, the conversation never got around to what Sven wanted to ask. It didn't, because he knew that Keith was not very talkative. He had decided that he would need to have the talk in person. Sven wanted to know what had gone so wrong, and how Pidge could be marrying Allura.

Romelle was having her own thoughts, and they would have surprised her husband. She didn't envy her cousin the big elaborate royal wedding. She knew what a corset and tiara felt like! She envied her cousin marrying a man who seemed to understand her lifestyle.

Pollux was still being punished for the fact that they had sided with Planet Doom. It didn't matter that it was their Father who had done the treaty; both she and Bandor were tainted by the association. Romelle understood what Bandor was trying to do, restoring the authority of the Royal House, and how at the end they had sided with Arus and Voltron.

She was six months pregnant and wanted peace in her home. While Sven and Bandor had not told her about the tension between them, she had no problems sensing it. She had followed all the newsfeeds about Allura and Pidge. Romelle was sad to notice how happy Pidge looked, in his full dress uniform, escorting her cousin.

Sven complained bitterly every time he had to wear full dress uniform, and he had made it very clear that making nice to what was left of the Polluxian aristocracy was not what he was there to do. Bandor was working hard to restore Pollux, and she felt that Sven was not always on the same page. He hated to go anywhere else to eat, or out to anyone's house. She knew that he wanted to come home at night, eat a simple meal, and go to bed. He hated any kind of social event, which was hard because Bandor was trying to bring back some kind of social life.

Romelle had followed all the news from earth, and was so envious of her cousin who had someone who loved her, and wanted to spend time with her alone. She wondered what it would be like to have a man who wanted to take her out for breakfast in the morning, and hold her hand. It had been a long time since she and Sven had done anything fun.

Sven and Romelle's thoughts were interrupted when High Counselor Graf Verosk entered to announce "We have entered Arusian airspace. Fighter Squadron two, of the Arusian Air Service, has been assigned to escort us into the spaceport. Bandor smiled and said "Please find out the name of the squadron commander, so I can thank him."

Sven wanted to snort, but kept it to himself. Only Bandor would think the commander wanted a thank you from him. He was just doing his job, after all. Sven did not care for Verosk, who had been appointed by Bandor, after he was crowned. Verosk was supposed to advise on diplomatic matters, and help with Pollux's reputation. Sven did not know it, but Verosk was a younger version of Count Fredericks.

Sven thought Verosk was too smooth, and too impressed with royalty. Bandor though, felt he had the right credentials to work with the diplomatic community. When King Koba signed the treaty with King Zarkon, Verosk's Father had taken his family and fled to earth, rather than align himself with the Drules. Everyone knew the story, so Bandor had figured that it would look good for him to have Verosk as his advisor. It was also nice that they saw eye to eye so often.

Bandor's thoughts had been interrupted by Verosk's arrival too. He had been watching his brother-in-law pace with a sour look on his face. Bandor had several goals for this trip, and he was afraid that Sven would somehow manage to muck them up. He could not understand why Sven was so obtuse about the need to promote Pollux, and get those trade treaties back in place.

At the back of Bandor's mind was the thought _'he married a princess, did he really think they would live in a hut for the rest of their lives?'_ He felt that Sven was doing nothing to help promote Pollux, and was just making life harder for Romelle. Bandor looked at his sister, and could see circles under her eyes. Romelle was trying so hard to help him, but at six months pregnant she should be resting and not standing on her feet.

Bandor was also worried that Sven would do something to botch his chances with Lady Larmina. He had realized, after he had been crowned, that he needed a queen. Verosk had drawn up a list of possible princesses, but most of them were none starters. The only drawback to Larmina is that she was still in the school room, but they had found out that her birthday was only two months away.

He was planning on laying the ground work on this trip, for an alliance with Arus. Bandor had lost most of his family, and risked his life fighting the Drules to save his Kingdom! He didn't appreciate Sven not supporting him. He hoped that his bothersome brother-in-law would be too busy with his Voltron buddies to interfere.

Verosk said now "Your Majesty, I have the briefing ready for your arrival." Bandor, Romelle, and Sven all looked at him as he said "You will be greeted by Her Highness, His Grace, Lord Montrane," He named several other people. Bandor asked, "What about Lady Larmina?"

Sven took pleasure when Verosk told Bandor that she would not be at the ceremony, but he would get to meet her that night at dinner. Sven thought it comical that Bandor was even thinking about marrying a sixteen year old school girl. _'On the other hand, who else would be dumb enough to marry the twerp'_ he thought.

Sven thought about the names that Verosk had said, and asked "What about Keith?" Bandor said to Verosk "He means Commander Kogane, head of Voltron." Verosk scanned his tablet with almost a sneer on his lips, and said "I don't see his name. I'm not sure why the Voltron commander would be included anyway!"

He knew what Sven thought of him, and the feelings were mutual. Verosk was annoyed with how hard Bandor and Romelle were working on Pollux's image. Sven made disparaging comments all the time, and in Verosk's opinion, made things harder on poor Princess Romelle.

Sven said "The Voltron commander should be there, he is part of Arus." Romelle, feeling the need to make peace, yet again, said "I would imagine that Keith is very busy. I'm sure we will see him later." She didn't want Sven to get anymore worked up than he already was.

Verosk went on "After you disembark, you will stand at attention while the royal anthems are played. Then you will greet each other, and talk for ten minutes. After that, you will be driven to the Castle, and shown to your rooms." He paused, and then said to Bandor and Sven "The correct dress is formal day military uniform."

"You mean we have to get dressed up for short arrival ceremony!" Sven said exasperatedly. Bandor gave him an annoyed look and said "The arrival of the King of Pollux is an important event. I don't want to greet the Crown Princess of Arus in my traveling clothes." He left the room to go get changed, followed by Verosk who wore a long suffering look.

"Sven, it isn't for very long after all. I know that tonight is going to be very informal, just us and our friends." She told him, hoping that would put him in a good mood. She was tired, and really wanted to get to her room and lay down. Romelle also wondered if Pidge acted this way about having to dress up.

"I can't believe that Keith is not included in the ceremony! He is of higher rank than Pidge." Sven told her, having started to pace again. Romelle said "Military wise, yes, he is. However, Pidge is engaged to Allura." Sven looked at her and said "Did you know the rumors were true, before the engagement had been announced?"

Romelle gave him a puzzled look and said "No, I didn't. She and Pidge have always been good friends, but when I talked to her, before the rumors, she didn't say anything about a relationship. We talked about my pregnancy." She went on "However, I did agree with Bandor, when he thought the rumors were true. They do look very happy together."

He still was having a hard time wrapping his head around Allura and Pidge, and it bothered him that Romelle and Bandor thought it was a great match. Sven said "I guess I need to go get changed, so your Brother doesn't feel slighted!" He stomped out of the room, leaving Romelle about to cry.

During the arrival ceremony Sven looked with interest at Pidge and Allura. He was surprised at the changes in Pidge. He was taller, confident, and looked good in his dress uniform. Sven thought back to the last time he had seen Pidge, a short, nerdy kid. _'Has it really been that long'_ he thought, as he watched how well Pidge greeted them, and interacted with the various people on the platform.

Sven knew, at the back of his mind, he was not making a good impression on the Arusian dignitaries. Bandor and Romelle were talking with everyone, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was standing there when Pidge turned to him and said "Sven, everyone is looking forward to seeing you back at the Castle." Sven looked at him, noticing how the sunlight was glinting off of his lion badge and other decorations. He looked very pleased with himself, which grated on Sven's nerves! It reminded him of how his brother-in-law looked a lot of the time!

"It is too bad they could not have been here to greet us, especially since Keith is the Voltron Commander." Sven said, noticing that the people around them all looked shocked when he said it. Pidge however, laughed and said "You know Keith likes to get dressed up as much as you do!"

Allura had heard Sven's comment, along with everyone else. She said "Sven, you know how true that is. Why don't we go to the Castle? I think Romelle would like the chance to lie down." Allura had felt bad for her cousin; the way Sven had left her to greet everyone without him. She was concerned about Romelle and how tired she looked, as well as the fact that her eyes looked like she might have been crying recently.

Sven's annoyance only increased further when they got to the Castle, and were shown to their rooms. Count Fredericks had escorted them, and took pleasure in informing the Polluxian party that they were to have the two best State Guest Rooms. Graf Verosk took an immediate liking to Count Fredericks, sensing a kindred spirit. They went away talking, while the others got settled.

Sven looked around the room, with its gilt furnishings and red brocade decorations. He said to Romelle "This is a bit much, don't you think? Why can't we stay down with the pilots?" Romelle had taken he shoes off, and was stretched out on the bed. She said "Sven, this room is wonderful, and the bed is very comfortable!" In truth she couldn't imagine staying down in the barracks like atmosphere, and she was annoyed now that Sven wasn't thinking of her.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and Sven went to open it. Allura walked in, followed by a young woman wearing a black dress with a white, lace trimmed apron over it. Romelle saw that it was her cousin and sat up. She noticed again how beautiful Allura looked, in a dark blue lace dress, trimmed with satin ribbon and bows in the same color. The stones in her ears, and her cornet, echoed the dark blue of the dress and made her blue eyes even brighter.

"I am so glad that you all were able to come." Allura said to both of them, and then added "I hope you like your room! This is one of five state rooms we have, and really the nicest." Romelle got up from the bed, and went over to hug her cousin, saying "Allura, it is wonderful. Thank you so much!" She turned to look at the young woman who was with her cousin.

Allura smiled and said "Bandor told me about your maid getting ill just before the flight. This is Anna, and she is well trained as a lady's maid. She fills in for guests when they don't bring their own maid." Romelle looked worried, as she glanced at Sven.

Romelle did not have a lady's maid, because Sven hated the concept of servants. After peace had been restored, Bandor had opened the castle back up. They lived at the castle in Pollux now, which Sven hated, and the servants were a big part of the reason. Bandor had thrown a huge fit when Sven resisted moving into the castle, saying that Romelle was a princess and should not be living in a hut.

Sven understood that, but didn't see why a small house would not have been sufficient. He would have been out from under Bandor's nose, and not had to deal with servants. Sven was infuriated now that his brother-in- law had gone behind his back about this matter.

Sven was thinking those thoughts and all set to say something when Bandor came in, through the open door. He smiled at Allura and said "Thank you so much for arranging this, Cousin Allura." He looked over at his Sister, and didn't like how tired she looked. He said "Romelle, I hope this helps you." Romelle looked at him gratefully. She had been wondering how she was going to manage formal dress and hair all by herself.

Allura could tell that Sven was not happy, but couldn't figure out about what. She decided that maybe he and Bandor needed some time alone, so she said "Romelle, why don't we take Anna into the dressing room? Your stuff should be there, and you can show her what she needs to do." She looked over at the men and said "Just so you know, tonight is casual and we will be eating downstairs."

Once they were out of the room, Bandor turned to Sven and in a low, fierce voice said "My Sister will be treated like the royal princess she is. I don't want to hear any of your comments about servants, and you are to let Anna help Romelle." He stopped, glared at Sven, and then said "Your behavior at the arrival ceremony was commented on by the Arusians, and it was not favorable. I would suggest that you work harder on being social.

Sven, after Bandor left, stood there in shock! Not only had Bandor gone behind his back with Romelle, but he had treated him like a badly behaved child. Once again Sven thought Bandor should not have been crowned King at such a young age. He decided to go look for his old friends, and get away from this over decorated room he was stuck with! Sven also wanted to talk to Keith about Allura.


	84. Chapter 79

_**Author's Note: Larmina's dress is a copy of the green dress the Duchess of Cambridge wore two weeks ago, to the Royal Albert Hall. **_

_**KathDMD – Commence the pity party! I recommend a good cabernet!**_

_**Wedding Count Down – Week One**_

"Do you realize that less than a week from today we will be on our honeymoon?" Pidge was standing next to Allie, and leaned over as he whispered that in her ear. He put his hand on her back and lightly rubbed it up and down. She felt the butterflies start as his breath caressed her ear. She could smell his scent, slightly spicy and masculine at the same time.

As she looked at him, so handsome in his evening clothes, she felt her heart race. Allie gave him a teasing glance and said in a low voice "Pidge, what do you think we will be doing?" He got a big grin on his face and whispered "I don't know the particulars, but I do know that we will be naked, and in our bed."

Allie felt herself get very warm, and wished that she had not led him down this path. They were at the welcome party they were hosting, for all the out of town guests and wedding party members. She turned slightly, hoping that her blush was not that noticeable. However, Chip happened to be walking from that direction, and had no problem figuring out what was going on.

Chip came up and said "I love the green dress, but not sure that it goes with the red face! What did my little brother say now?" He was grinning, enjoying the chance to tease Pidge. Chip thought it too funny that his logical and orderly brother had the ability to make the formal Princess blush so easily. He remembered that night at Pidge's party, when he had read their thoughts and realized how much passion was between them. He decided he didn't want to know what Pidge had said to her.

Allura looked very pretty in an emerald green dress, with a tight fitting velvet bodice, and a ruffled skirt in taffeta of the same color. Instead of her cornet she had a tiara on that had square cut emeralds alternating with gold roses. A necklace of the same design was around her neck that the low cut neckline of her dress showed off. Right now though, that area was as red as her face.

Allie smiled at him and said "None of your business!" She flashed Pidge a conspiratorial smile as she said it. Pidge had in fact been thinking about his comment 'our bed' and had not noticed Chip coming up. He had arrived earlier in the day, ready for a fun time. Chip adored Allura, and was so happy that things had worked out for her and his brother.

Lance and Roger McClain were chatting together, watching Allura and Pidge. They saw Pidge get his big grin, and then watched as Allura turned very red. Roger said to Lance "Where are they going on their honeymoon?" Lance said "I don't know for the first part. The last couple of days they are up in the mountains though." He stopped, and then said "Does it really matter? I bet they don't leave the bedroom the entire time!" Roger said "He does know that he needs to let her sleep, right? Have you talked to him?"

"I think they know what to do!" Lance replied, thinking about what he had walked in on. Roger said "But, as you know, it is how you do it that matters!" Lance said "I don't think I want to be the one to have that conversation! I do know that he loves her very much, and is very caring too." Roger said "I think I will have a chat with him! I'm close enough, but not too close."

Bandor walked up just then, and said "Am I interrupting?" Lance smiled and said "No, we were just talking about how much Pidge cares about Allura." Roger bowed and said "Your Majesty, how nice to see you." Bandor laughed and said "Roger, after all we have been through, really!" Bandor appreciated the effort that Roger made, but he needed Roger and the McClain Corporation badly.

Bandor knew how to use his crown to his advantage, but also knew when to set it aside. He said now "Pidge is very supportive of cousin Allura! You can tell he is very much in love with her." They all agreed, and then Lance said "Where is Romelle?"

"She is getting some rest in, until dinner. She works so hard, and I don't know what I would do without her." Bandor stopped, and then said "I just came from checking on her. She is enjoying her stay on Arus." Lance said "It is good that you are so concerned about her. What is Sven up to?"

Lance knew he was hitting a sensitive spot. Anna, who was acting as lady's maid to Romelle, was the sister of Sophie's lady's maid. Sophie had been horrified at what she had heard, about how Sven seemed very indifferent to Romelle. Lance liked how Sophie felt comfortable enough with him to tell him what her maid had said. He had also heard the gossip about the tension between Sven and Bandor.

He saw Bandor's face tighten for a brief moment, and then he said "He has other issues occupying his time." In fact Bandor had barely seen Sven since they arrived, and if it had not concerned his sister he would have cared less. However, he had Pollux to think about, so he took a deep breath and said to Roger "I read your briefing memo, about the recommendations for our water system, and I agree with them."

Vince and Daniel came to the party together, but were not having the same experience at it. They arrived in the ballroom; all decorated with lit trees looking like a park. Larmina and Emma were with Alexander, Louis, and Renny. It was Larmina though, who was stealing the show.

Her dress was lavender chiffon and lace. The cap sleeves, and back were lace, with a little bit of the lace peeking out from the low cut v-neckline. The dress had a jeweled belt, with the front of the bodice and skirt being soft and flowing. The back was amazing, all lace with a row of small buttons. Her hair was up in a loose chignon with a braid running through it. The fiery red contrasted against the deep red of the under pieces, and also left her back wonderfully exposed.

At the back of Daniel's mind he had to wonder, if she wasn't supposed to be out for another two years, why was she wearing a dress like that! He had arrived at the party expecting to have an awful time. He had been annoyed since the luncheon several days ago. It turned out that in addition to Pidge attending the luncheon, Lance had too. That night at dinner, Lance talked about what great guys Larmina's friends were. Larmina, for her part, was back to her kick butt self, but when Vince asked her about Alexander, in class one day, she lit up and said how much fun she'd had.

Daniel was also annoyed with the lecture he and Vince had received from Pidge, about proper behavior for Arus. It wasn't as annoying as Andre's had been, but the message was pretty much the same. Pidge had presented in terms of thinking about others, and the long term effects of bad judgment. He didn't mention Larmina, but the boys had had no problem figuring out the underlying message.

Now though, he was cheering up every minute! The cause was all the attention Alexander was paying to Emma! Her honey colored hair was loosely pulled back with a diamond star brooch, while her dress was white silk decorated with pink and gold embroidery. Emma looked soft and pretty, with the pink and gold trim picking up the highlights in her hair.

He thought back to what he had seen, from the minstrel's gallery, and remembered Alexander talking with Emma. It was obvious now, that Alexander was beyond smitten with her. Daniel was happy, because that took him out of the running for Larmina. He had also found out that Renny and Louis were not competition either. Renny had a serious girl friend, while Louis was not into girls. Daniel had seen how he had looked at Vince, and Daniel was street wise if nothing else. He was looking forward to giving Vince a hard time about it.

Vince was not having a good time! He had been looking forward to talking to Emma, remembering how pretty she was. He also knew, from Pidge, that she was into art and he had been hoping to talk to her about that. Vince looked on as Alexander, so tall and blonde, monopolized her attention. What made it worse was that Emma was enjoying it as much as Alexander was.

That left him with Louis, who was standing too close to him, and talking about illustrating Larmina's Hill Country project. Vince had been surprised to find out that Daniel had suggested the idea to her. He looked at his friend now, laughing at something Larmina had said. She looked amazing, and happy to be with Daniel, which bothered him even more than Alexander and Emma!

Larmina was having a great time, glad that her friends were all getting along. She had been concerned about how Daniel and Vince would feel about the other guys. However, she was reassured when she saw Daniel and Vince talking with everyone. Larmina was also happy that Alexander and Emma were hitting it off so well.

She was enjoying all the attention she was getting in her dress! It was her Aunt that had come up with the design, using the lace they had bought in Ireland. Larmina had been thrilled with the design, since it looked a lot more grownup than the blue dress she had worn to the engagement party on earth. She had noticed, since that night when she and her Aunt had talked about Nanny, her Aunt had been treating her more like an adult.

Count Fredericks was making his way across the room, to talk to Lord Malvor. He had been at school with his Father, and knew the family very well. He had been at the lunch too, and had seen very clearly where Alexander's interest was. He also knew how ambitious the boy's father was, and he didn't want to see him ruin something by being short sighted.

He came up to Lord Malvor now, with a drink and handing it to him, said "Bernard, I brought this for you!" Lord Malvor looked at him in surprise, having been too busy staring at his son to notice Fredericks coming up. "Thank you! I guess I need this!" Bernard Malvor said, taking a large gulp. After some chit chat, Fredericks said "You know the Prince Consort's Sister is a good match!"

"Not as good as the Queen's niece!" Malvor said back, in an aggrieved tone. He went on "I can't believe he is acting like this! What has gotten into him?" Fredericks laughed and said "A very pretty girl with blue eyes and a dimple when she smiles!" Bernard Malvor looked at Emma and had to admit that the girl was very pretty.

Fredericks smiled and said "You know Her Ladyship won't be out for two more years." He stopped and then continued on "Just between us, Her Ladyship is not the most peaceful or easy going person." Lord Malvor thought about that for a bit. He had friends inside the Castle, who kept him informed. Thinking about some of the things he had heard about Lady Larmina, he sighed. "A man does want peace in his house." He said, and then "You are right Fredericks, Darrell's sister would be a good match."

Fredericks saw that Bernard had thought about what he had said. The man was ambitious if nothing else, and knew a good thing when he saw it. "Alexander could do a lot worse!" Lord Malvor said with a smile, and Fredericks said "I think he is doing very well for himself!" They exchanged a laugh and finished their drinks.

Daniel was having a good time joking with Larmina. He knew that he couldn't do anything for two months, but there was no reason why they couldn't be friends. Daniel took pity on Vince and brought him and Louis into the conversation. As he did so, he looked around the room, and saw the King of Pollux talking to Lance's brother. Occasionally he would look over at Larmina, which made Daniel want to laugh.

It was all over the Castle that the King wanted to marry Larmina, and he and Vince had chuckled at the thought of Larmina as queen of anything. They were also pretty sure that she could kick the King's butt in less than two minutes. Larmina, for her part had already declared that she would never leave Arus. She didn't know it, but a betting pool had been started about her now. Bandor would have been displeased to know how bad his odds were in the pool.

Sven was hating the party, and sure that it wasn't all the fault of the haggerium in his system. The evening had started off badly when he arrived at the ballroom, and discovered that he was the only man in uniform. Graf Verosk had left a briefing memo for him, about the party. Sven knew that the memo would include who was who, and who was worth talking to for the sake of Pollux.

It would have also stated the dress code. Sven hated those memos, and never read them if he could avoid it. _'Really, white tie and tails, fuck det_' he muttered to himself! He hated the idea of labeling people as worthwhile, or not, and did not like being told who he should and should not talk to.

Sven was now standing with Keith, Hunk, and their dates. He was impressed with both girls, but thought it interesting that twins could be so different. He had been surprised to see that Keith had a date, but then found it that it was Daniel's sister. Sven had been trying to talk to Keith since they arrived, but hadn't had any luck.

He thought back to his first night here, at dinner and afterwards. Sven had enjoyed seeing his old comrades and trading stories about what they had been up to. He made it a point, when everyone was together, to study Allura, Pidge, and Keith. It took him no time to figure out that Allura and Pidge were nuts over each. He also saw how Keith looked at Allura and knew that Keith was still in love with her.

Sven also remembered standing in a group that included Keith, Pidge, and Allura. As he looked at Pidge, talking to Keith, while touching Allura with a pleased expression on his face, Sven wanted to smack him. _'It should be Keith touching Allura'_, he thought, _'not Pidge'_. He wanted to get to the bottom of what had happened, but so far had made no progress.

He was trying to steer the conversation around to Pidge and Allura, hoping he could glean some insight into their relationship. He was not happy when Bandor came up to him. The nice thing about Arus is that he had been spared Bandor's company. When Bandor and the Graf were not meeting with Arusian officials, he was with Pidge, learning about the improvements that had been implemented. In truth, Sven was amazed at how good Arus looked, and how quickly it had come back from the war's devastation.

Bandor said hello to everyone and then said to Sven in a sarcastic tone "I see you read the briefing memo!" It took everything Sven had not to retort back, knowing that Bandor was referring to him not being in white tie and tails. Sven had been amazed that even Keith and Hunk were in evening clothes. He had noticed his brother-in-law talking to Pidge earlier, and had privately thought that they looked like two self-satisfied penguins!

Bandor continued on "I checked on Romelle a while ago, and she is probably ready to come down now, after resting. Would you like to escort her?" He was actually annoyed that he had to come over and remind Sven of this fact. Keith said to Sven "How is she doing? I've heard that she has been tired." He remembered overhearing Allura being concerned about how tired Romelle had looked, when she arrived.

Sven got a very annoyed look on his face. He said "I was up there a while ago, and she was sleeping, so I didn't disturb her. She is supposed to let me know when she is ready to come down." He loved Romelle very much, and from his point of view, if she needed something she would let him know. He had been preoccupied spending time with his old friends, and trying to talk to Keith. He decided that tonight, after dinner he would make Keith tell him what had happened.

Later that night, Sven and Romelle were in their room. Sven had to admit that Romelle looked very well rested. Obviously Arus was agreeing with her, so he was glad now that she had come. He was still annoyed about the lady's maid, but knew he couldn't do anything about it. He and Romelle talked for a bit, and then she started drifting off. He told him that he needed to talk to Keith about something, and that he shouldn't be long. However, she was already asleep.

The party tonight had been hard for Keith, but he knew it was just the beginning. The whole wedding week festivities were going to be even harder. It had been good to have Melinda with him tonight, to help distract him from Pidge and Allura. He had spent a lot of the evening watching Pidge either being congratulated, or watching him touching Allura.

Keith had to admit that Pidge looked well turned out, and he was sure that his evening clothes had been made for him. Keith didn't own evening clothes, usually wearing his dress uniform for events. However, Allura had been specific about the dress code. He thought back to all those events she was always hosting for the team, all of which seemed to need a different outfit.

Luckily, Arus had somewhere to rent a set of tails, so he was in better shape than Sven. Keith had been surprised when he showed up in his uniform, having assumed that anyone married to a princess would have his own evening clothes. Keith had not been surprised to learn that Hunk had his own set, considering who his Mother was.

Keith had been lying on his bed, thinking about Allura in that green dress and how the velvet top had clung to her breasts. He wondered if she wore green for Pidge, and decided that was probably the case. The top had been very low cut, and he imagined what it would be like to feel her breasts with his hands.

When Sven knocked at his door, Keith was ready for a distraction, but wasn't pleased when he saw who it was. He liked Sven, and it had been good to see him again after so long. He knew though, what Sven wanted to talk to him about, having tried several times since the Polluxian party had arrived on Arus.

After Sven came in, he got right down to business. "Keith why is Pidge marrying Allura when you love her?" Keith sighed, and sat down on the bed. "I am surprised that you have not heard the whole story from the Castle grapevine." Keith said in a tight voice, not wanting to discuss it.

Sven said "I don't listen to gossip. No one has said anything." Keith remembered that Sven was as bad as he was, about reaching out to people and being social. He sighed again and said "There is nothing to be told. Allura made her choice, and everyone is happy with it." Sven said "You are not happy with it!" Just then there was a knock on the door, and Lance walked in.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" He asked, wondering what Sven was doing down here at this time of night. He went on "Keith, I tried to call but you didn't answer. I need the codes for tonight's watch." Keith was glad to see Lance, and said "Let me get them for you. I guess I didn't hear my communicator." Sven decided that desperate measures were needed, if he was going to get the true story.

"I just asked Keith why Pidge is marrying Allura when he still loves her." Sven said to Lance, earning him an angry glare from Keith. Lance knew that Sven was upset for his friend, but he didn't think he should be the one to explain it. Lance said "Thank you for the codes, Keith. I'll let you and Sven finish your conversation." He started to walk out of the room, but Sven said "No, stay here! I want to know what happened. You are my friends."

Sven was already annoyed from dealing with Bandor, and now to have his two best friends shut him out was not helping his mood. He was tired of having to stand by, while other people made decisions that affected him. Lance looked at Sven, knowing all about the tension with Bandor. He also felt bad for Romelle, who seemed almost ignored by Sven.

Thinking that thought, Lance said in a teasing voice "Shouldn't you be up with Romelle? Pregnant ladies need a lot of extra attention." Sven snapped "I don't need someone else telling me how to treat my wife." Keith looked surprised at that statement, but didn't say anything.

There was silence for several minutes, and then Keith gave Sven an angry look, and said "I was gone for five years, and when I came back she did not have feelings for me anymore." He stopped, and then said "Is that good enough for you? This is not a subject I enjoy talking about." Sven was surprised at the anger Keith directed at him.

It was bad enough that Bandor was angry at him most of the time, but he didn't want his friend angry too. At the back of his mind, he wondered what he did that set them off so easily. He said now "Keith, I'm sorry if I made you angry. I just didn't understand the situation."

Lance really thought that Keith owed Sven more of an explanation, and said "Keith, he is your friend and he cares about you." Keith looked at Lance, and realized that he was right. "Sven, I'm sorry I got upset with you. The whole story is complicated, and somewhat of my own making." Sven looked expectantly at Keith when he said that.

Keith, thinking about the events over the last ten months, wanted to cry. He didn't want to admit to anyone, what Allura had told him about how he broke her trust in him. Instead he managed a calm voice as he said "When I got back, after five years, I didn't talk to Allura about why I had left, or my feelings for her. She didn't understand what I had done, or why I had done it."

Sven looked at Keith in surprise and said "But you are Voltron's Commander! It was your decision to make, and she should understand that!" Keith found some comfort in the fact that Sven at least understood what he had done, even if no one else did. At the back of his mind he wondered what that said about him and Sven.

"It is also very nice that Pidge understands her so well." Keith said in a tight voice, and then said "Did you know that Coran got me to help their romance along?" Sven looked at him in shock, while Lance got a resigned look on his face. _'Oh shit, not this again'_ Lance thought to himself!

As much as Keith could rationalize everything else, what Coran had done still bothered him. Keith felt used, and even Coran admitted that he had a right to feel that way. He said in a bitter voice "After Pidge danced with her at the Court Ball, Coran decided that instead of looking for a suitable husband for Allura, he would marry her off to Pidge. He got me to help it along, by getting my permission for Pidge to go to the Dry Valleys with her."

Sven gave him a sad look, and said "Keith, I'm sorry! I just wanted to understand what had happened!" He felt bad for his friend, and how he had been treated. Keith went on "Don't feel bad for me, Sven. I have been told by several different people that I would not have been happy with her!" He made it a point to give Lance a glare when he said it.

Lance, for his part, was tired of this conversation, which was the same one he'd been having with Keith on and off. _'At this point'_, thought Lance _'Coran's role in Pidge and Allura's relationship was water over the bridge'_. He looked at Keith, and said in an exasperated voice he said "Fuck it! Coran did what he did because he is very clever. I have also told you that at the end of the day you would not have been happy dealing with her life. You don't like servants, and all that fuss. Stop whining about it!"

Keith couldn't believe that Lance was not taking his side, and said "Look at Sven, he is dealing with it." Sven looked startled when Keith said that, and Lance remembered what he had heard and seen with the Polluxian party. He gave a nasty laugh and said "Oh really? Ask Sven why he and his brother-in-law can't be in the same room together without raising their hackles! And to, why does his pregnant wife look so stressed and tired all the time! I'll let you two have that conversation." Lance strode out of the room, glad to wash his hands of the mess.

After he was gone Sven and Keith stared at each other. Sven was wishing he had left it alone now, after Lance's attack on him. Keith, for his part, was surprised at what Lance had said, about Sven and Bandor. He said "I'm sorry Sven; I didn't realize that you and Bandor were having problems."

Sven laughed bitterly and said "Well that is what happens when your twerp of a brother-in-law gets crowned king at a young age!" Keith said "I thought you all worked well together." Sven said "That was back before Bandor decided to restore the authority of the throne. He is after me to accept a title, and wants Romelle and me to act like royalty."

Keith said "Is Romelle all right? This must be hard on her." Sven said "Until tonight I thought she wasn't aware of it, but I guess she is. It doesn't matter though, she will side with Bandor. He already did an end run around me, getting her a lady's maid. He lied to Allura and said that Romelle's maid was taken sick before the trip. However, Romelle doesn't have a maid, and I don't see the point of one."

Sven was still angry about what Bandor had done, and that his wife had not stood with him on it. Keith heard that story, and could see why Sven was upset. He felt the same way about servants, and would have wanted his wife to take his side. He said "I can see why Bandor gets along so well with Coran and Fredericks!"

"He gets along well with Pidge too. I have heard numerous times about how Pidge was happy to accept a title, and why won't I?" Sven said with bitterness. Keith realized that things were not good on Pollux, and he felt bad for Romelle. He said to Sven "Bandor is very close to his sister, Sven. I think he is just looking out for her."

"That is supposed to be my job, because I am her husband." Sven said, and then "I think you should thank your stars that you didn't end up with a princess!" He walked out of the room, leaving Keith with something else to think about besides touching Allura.


	85. Chapter 80

_**Author's Note: A word of warning, about the scene in Black Lion with Keith, Pidge, and Allura! The POV changes very quickly so you will have to be careful about following along. I could not think of another way to handle the scene though.**_

_**Details**_

The next morning Romelle was going into breakfast, and feeling really good. She was enjoying spending time with Allura, and having Anna had been a big help. Bandor also saw to it that she had lots of time to rest, which was a joy. Sven had been busy with his old friends, which Romelle was glad about. _'It was too bad that the situation had come up' _she mused to herself, as she came into the room.

Everyone else was there, and she said good morning and started walking over to the food, which was served buffet style. She stopped and turned to Bandor "I hope everything on Pollux is all right! Sven didn't say much in his note about why he had to return." Romelle turned back to the food, so she didn't see the look of shock on Bandor's face. Everyone else did though!

They watched as Bandor went from shock to poker face as he said "It is probably nothing, but Sven and I felt like it should be checked out." Romelle sat down next to Bandor and ate her breakfast. For the next half hour, everyone talked about the party the night before.

Towards the end of the meal, Allura and Larmina stood up and said to Romelle "Why don't you come with us, and help us get ready for the luncheon today." Romelle smiled and said "Oh, yes your bridal luncheon. It should be fun." As they were leaving Allura exchanged a wink with Lance and Pidge.

After they were gone Hunk said "What was that wink about, you two?" Lance laughed and said "Romelle thinks she is going to a luncheon for Allura that my Mother, Sisters-in-laws, and Sophie are hosting. In reality, it is a baby shower for Romelle." Bandor looked pleased and said "That is so kind of Cousin Allura!" Pidge said "Allura wanted to do something for Romelle and the baby, so she, Claire, and Sophie came up with the idea."

Keith looked at Bandor, and remembered the conversation he'd had with Sven the night before. He asked Bandor "Is there trouble on Pollux?" Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Chip, Daniel, and Vince were all taken back by the fury reflected on Bandor's face.

He let loose a string of Polluxian curse words, and then said "The only problem is my brother-in-law!" Lance shot Keith a look, wondering what he had said to Sven after he left. For Bandor, it was like the flood gates had been opened. He had been dealing with Sven and his behavior for too long, and this was the final straw.

"There is no trouble on Pollux! I am sure that he just got tired of having to talk to people, and maybe help promote Pollux! Romelle and I have been working on getting the rest of our trade treaties back, and trying to get Pollux recognized as a fully fledged member of the Alliance." He stopped for a breath and then said "This process involves a lot of work, and the need to spend time with the Ministers of the planets you want to trade with. Trade that Pollux needs to get back on its feet!"

Bandor went on "I am trying to restore the authority of the royal house, and am not getting any cooperation from Sven. He married my sister, a princess; did he think they would live in a hut for the rest of their lives? He won't accept a title, and won't act appropriately either. Sven complains every time he has to go to a meeting, or get dressed up!"

He stopped and turned to Pidge and said "You saw his behavior at the arrival ceremony, and what he said to you!" Pidge got a very neutral look on his face, as the rest of the table turned to him. Bandor saw it and said "Thank you for being a gentleman and not gossiping about Sven's behavior. Unfortunately, you are the only one!"

Keith was thinking about what Sven had told him last night, and could see how Bandor's attitude would grate on Sven. Bandor did seem very impressed with himself in Keith's estimation. However, he realized that there were two sides to this story. He said to Bandor "I'm sure that Sven has his reasons for his behavior. Have you talked to him?" Bandor said "Good luck with that! I've tried and gotten nowhere. The situation has been hard on Romelle, not that he takes that into consideration either! My sister is pregnant and does not need to be standing on her feet all day! "

Bandor stood up from the table, threw down his napkin, and said "Can someone take me to the communication room? I need to try to get hold of Sven and see if I can salvage the situation." Pidge stood up, glad to get away before he had to talk about the arrival ceremony; he said "I need to go check one of the programs anyway, so I'll take you."

After they were gone Hunk said "Does anyone know what happened at the arrival ceremony?" Daniel and Vince looked at each other, as they knew the story, but weren't sure if it was their place to share it. Lance had no such inhibitions though.

"Sven, after barely saying hello to Allura, stood there and ignored everyone. Bandor and Romelle were talking to everyone, while Sven just looked annoyed." Lance stopped, and looked at Keith before saying "Finally, Pidge said something to Sven about everyone at the Castle looking forward to seeing him. Sven asked him why Keith wasn't there, when he was the Voltron Force Commander."

Daniel and Vince were suddenly very interested in their food, while Keith looked uncomfortable. Hunk said "What did Pidge do?" Lance laughed and said "Everyone else was in shock that he would say that, but Pidge made a comment about Keith and Sven both not liking to get dressed up. However, the story got around, and comments were also made about how Romelle wasn't getting any support from Sven."

Keith said "He was telling me last night that Bandor has been after him to accept a title and to act more royal. He was also annoyed about the lady's maid." Everyone looked at Keith, so he explained what Sven had told him, about what Bandor had done.

Lance snorted and said "The woman is a Princess; of course she should have some help! And you've seen how much better she looks since she has been here!" Keith knew that none of them would understand Sven's feelings about servants. He had to concede that Lance had a point though, Romelle was a princess.

Chip said "That explains why he was complaining about the room." They all looked at him, and he said "Last night he asked me where I was staying and I told him I was bunking with the cadets. He said that he had wanted to be down here too, but that they had been put in a state guest room."

Chip had in fact been offered a room upstairs, on the same floor as where the guest rooms were. It wasn't quite as grand, but it was still really nice. However, he knew what Pidge was going through, counting the days until he could move upstairs. He decided that keeping his brother company was more important. He also liked Daniel and Vince, so that made it easier.

Hunk looked shocked and said "Why would he want Romelle to stay down here? And if I had the chance at the state guest room I would take it!" He paused, and then said "I bet Pidge would swap rooms with him!" Daniel said "I don't think that is the room Pidge would want!" That made everyone laugh, which broke some of the tension. Lance said "Is he still doing the countdown?"

Just then Pidge came back and wondered what was so funny, so they told him about the room comment. Hunk asked "How long until your honeymoon?" Pidge sighed, and did some calculations and then told them. Vince said "Dude, how are you calculating that?"

Pidge brought up a holoscreen and showed his equation, with all the variables on it. Lance said "He can even translate it into every time zone in the galaxy!" Chip got a sly look on his face and said "The one variable he can't control is how long I talk for!" That made them all laugh very hard, and then Pidge said "Actually, you have 3.8 minutes; anything after that I've given Larmina permission to tackle you to the ground. Ask Daniel how fast she is!"

Daniel got a scared look on his face and said "You don't want that!" Vince got a sly smile and said "I bet His Majesty would not mind being tackled!" Daniel and Vince burst into laughter at the thought. Keith said "What are you talking about?"

Pidge sighed and said "Bandor has expressed an interest in an alliance with Arus, through marriage." It took Keith a bit to figure out what Pidge was saying. Lance was about to slap him up the side of the head, when he finally got it. Keith said "Is he aware that she is only fifteen?"

Lance said "My understanding is that he has already hinted to Coran and Allura to be invited for her birthday party in two months." Pidge rolled his eyes, and said "The Princess has made it very clear that until she is eighteen and out, no one is getting anywhere with her!"

Hunk said "I really don't see Larmina as either queen material, or marriage material; well at least not yet." He liked Larmina a lot, and wouldn't want her forced into marriage, especially with someone as pompous as Bandor. Chip said "From what I've seen of the young lady I don't think anyone will ever force her into anything!" He smiled at his brother and said "I'll see what I can do about my speech!"

Later that morning, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all went to Keith's office. When he saw them all, he said "I don't recall scheduling a meeting." Lance said "We are here to talk about Sven. You need to go get him, and talk to him." Keith sighed and said "Why me?"

Hunk said "You are his friend, he will listen to you." Pidge nodded his head and said "I know where he is, and you can be there within a couple of hours." Keith said "And what am I supposed to say to him?" He actually wanted no part of Sven's situation, after the comment about him being lucky he didn't end up with a princess.

"Look, Sven is a stubborn fool, and Bandor is a pompous ass!" Lance said, and Keith smiled at the reference. Hunk said "What is so funny? He is a pompous ass!" Keith said "Sven called him a twerp!" They all burst into laughter at that comment. Lance went on "Romelle is caught in the middle, and it is not fair to her. You need to explain to Sven that he will have to step up to the plate some. Pidge is going to talk to Bandor about maybe not being so impressed with himself."

Keith looked over at Pidge, who shrugged his shoulders and said "Well it was me or Hunk!" Hunk said "If I talk to him I'll slap him silly! And tell him that he is not marrying Larmina!" Lance said "Maybe we should get Larmina to talk to him." Pidge got a firm set to his mouth and said "NO." Keith looked at Lance and said "What are you going to do?" Lance laughed and said "I'm putting the finishing touches on Pidge's bachelor party! You need to have Sven back in time for that!"

It was late afternoon and Keith was heading into the Hanger Bay, where Black Lion was. Pidge had told Keith that he needed the Lion to load the coordinates into the system, and that he also had some equipment he wanted Keith to test on the flight. Keith had started climbing the ladder, to enter Black from the side of the Lion. Just as he was about to enter the Lion, he heard Allura enter the Lion from the front.

By positioning himself at a slight angle, he could see into the cockpit, without being sighted. He saw Pidge sitting in the pilot's seat, entering some data into the onboard systems. He watched as Allura went over and stood next to Pidge. Keith admired how pretty she looked, in a pale blue watered silk dress that was trimmed with cream colored lace that had a pattern of bows on it. She wore her cornet, and her gold hair was loose and curly. He knew he should either leave, or make his presence known, but he couldn't move.

Allura had just come from talking to Romelle, after they got back from the baby shower lunch. Her cousin had been touched at what Allura had arranged for her. As Romelle got ready to take a nap, she had broken down and told Allura what was going on with Sven and Bandor. She also told her all about the situation on Pollux, and how sad her home life was.

Pidge had told her what Sven had done, and that Keith was going to go try to talk to him about it. Having talked to Romelle, Allura wasn't sure if Keith was the right person for the job. She went looking for Pidge, and found him in Black's cockpit.

"Hey, Allie! How was the lunch?" Pidge saw her standing there, just inside the front entrance. She was feeling a little apprehensive all of a sudden, wondering how Black would react to her being here. "Do you think it is all right if I come in?" Allura asked Pidge, who regarded her with a puzzled look. "Why wouldn't it be all right?" He asked.

Allura slowly came in and stood next to Pidge, saying in a worried tone "Well, I mean, after what happened with Keith, Black might not like me too much!" Keith heard that, and did wonder what Black would do. However, that thought left his mind as he watched what Pidge did next.

Pidge didn't like seeing her upset, and he smiled as he reached up and pulled her into his lap. Before she realized it, she was cuddling with Pidge in the pilot's chair. He laughed and said "I don't think Black is upset with you, but I could get Green to ask him!" She looked at him with love in her blue eyes, as she put her arms around his neck, and she started kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer against him.

Keith couldn't believe that they would make out in his chair, and that his Lion wasn't doing anything about it! He tried to communicate with Black, but was getting nothing in return. It was painful for him to watch the two of them. He was all set to head back down the ladder when they stopped kissing. What Allura said next glued his feet in place!

"So, other than to distract me from my work, why are you here? Looking very pretty by the way! I like the bows!" Pidge told her with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Pidge, I want to talk to you about Sven and Romelle. I'm not sure Keith is the best person to go to Sven!" Allie said with a sigh.

"Allie, why not?" Pidge asked as she put her head on his shoulder. She was enjoying him holding her, and it made it easier to tell everything Romelle had told her. "Pidge, things are really bad on Pollux! They are still trying to recover from the war, the economy is in shambles, and the Alliance doesn't trust them!"

She paused and then said "Bandor and Romelle are working very hard to restore Pollux, but Sven doesn't want anything to do with it! He complains, he has a bad temper, and gets angry over nothing! He expects her to do everything by herself, and gets upset if he has to go anywhere. Romelle was telling me that part of why she has enjoyed this trip is because she doesn't have to deal with Sven." Allie looked very sad as she said "Sven sounds like a different person than what he used to be!"

Keith was dismayed when he heard that, remembering what Sven had told him. He thought about Bandor this morning, and his anger at Sven. He felt like he was in a room with mirrors, and it was hard to tell what the real thing was, and what the reflection was. Keith felt bad for his friend, who seemed to be on the wrong side of the picture.

Pidge was lightly stroking Allie's waist as he said "I can see your concerns! I'm sure that part of it is the haggerium in his system, but still!" Pidge said thoughtfully, and then told her "Look, Keith is his friend and Keith likes Romelle. Hopefully he can say something to Sven." Allie thought about that and said "I think Lance might be better for the job. He understands the world a lot more than Keith does."

Keith was annoyed when he heard Allura's estimation of him, but decided she was probably correct. However, when he heard Pidge's comment he was surprised. "Honey, Lance refused to go! He is disgusted by how Sven is treating Romelle!" Allie looked surprised, so Pidge told her about the connection to Sophie.

'_Sven is right about not wanting servants underfoot, meddling, and eavesdropping'_ Keith thought to himself when he heard what Pidge was saying. He listened as Pidge went on "Lance thinks Sven should be doing everything possible to make Romelle happy, and to take good care of her. I agree with him on that, by the way!"

Keith heard Allura giggle and said "I'm glad that you have strong feelings on how pregnant ladies should be treated!" He watched as Pidge started kissing her again, and then told her "Not just pregnant ladies, Allie! I love you, and want to make you happy and well cared for! You are the most important thing to me!" As they started kissing again, he quietly went back down the ladder.

He went to go get some coffee, and made it a point to wait almost ten minutes before he went back to Black Lion. Keith approached the Lion very slowly, deep in thought about what he had overheard. He realized that Allura was right; he wasn't the person to go talk to Sven. From what Pidge had said, about Lance refusing to do it, Keith had not been first choice. He was also upset that Lance had confided his feelings about Sven to Pidge, and not to him.

Keith thought about last night, and how Lance had told him to stop whining about what had happened. He guessed that he should not be surprised that Lance was lining up against Sven also. Keith did concede that with Romelle being pregnant, it changed everything. Unfortunately, he had no experience with women in that state!

As he approached the Lion he said in a rather loud voice "Pidge, is Black ready?" Keith looked around like he was expecting Pidge to be somewhere in the Hanger Bay. He wanted to make sure that Allura was still not sitting in Pidge's lap!

"Keith, in here!" Pidge called from inside Black. Keith entered through the front, and saw Pidge, all by himself, programming some stuff into the console. "Ok, the equipment is all set. Once you enter space, you only need to start the experiment like this." Pidge showed Keith what he needed to do, and then said "After that, just let it run, and when you get back, I will download the data!"

Keith nodded and then said "Exactly where is Sven?" Pidge brought up the map on Black's console. "Sven is in the middle of the Taxiun system, on this planet." He pointed to a planet and Keith said "I thought he was going back to Pollux?" Pidge snorted and said "Hardly! The planet is a dumping ground for space waste and scum! I don't know why he would choose it!"

"Maybe because no one knows him there?" Keith answered, and privately thinking_ 'and no one there to tell him what to do either!'_ He decided to bring up what was bothering him about this whole mission. "Pidge, I think this is a little unfair to Sven!" Keith told him in a determined voice.

Pidge looked at Keith, not understanding what he was saying, and Keith went on "Look, you heard Bandor this morning! Why should Sven have to put up with his puffed up brother-in-law telling him what to do all the time? What about Sven's pride?"

He watched as Pidge got a very cold, set look on his face as he said "I would think his wife and child might be more important than his pride! However, he is your friend and you know him better." Pidge turned to leave the cockpit, saying over his shoulder "Radio the Control Tower when you arrive at the Taxiun system."

Keith was left, standing in Black Lion, feeling that he had bungled the conversation badly. It did not bode well for the rest of the trip!


	86. Chapter 81

_**KathDMD – Milwaukee's Best might still be too good for this place!**_

_**Black Lion**_

Keith settled himself into the pilot's chair, trying to not think about Pidge and Allura sitting there earlier. He powered Black up, and launched the Lion into Arusian airspace. Once he cleared that, he started Pidge's experiment and set the nav system. Keith became aware that Black had not greeted him, or said anything to him since he had set foot in the cockpit.

He reached out to Black, but there was no response! Keith huffed and thought to Black _'oh fine, Pidge is mad at me, and I don't know why! Now you are mad at me too'_! Black finally answered him. _'It was wrong of you to spy on the Wizard and his mate!_' Keith snorted and thought _'she is not his mate yet!_' Black harrumphed back _'their hearts and minds are already mated even if their bodies are not; the ceremony is just to please the humans. You spied on their private moment!'_

Keith thought about that and then said _'excuse me, this is my chair! I think it is a bit much for them to be making out in it!_' He felt Black laugh in his brain and then_ 'you are just upset because the Daughter of Arus was not making out with you!_' Keith knew some of this was true, but still felt what they had done was inappropriate! He thought to Black _'I would never carry on like that in you!' _

Black sighed in his brain_ 'I know!_' On a very private level he envied Green, Red, and Yellow, with their pilots! He also secretly chuckled at what Blue would think if the Impudent One got his way with the Little Daughter of Arus! However, he knew his loyalty was to the Seeker, who needed him, very badly right now.

'_You should not think so much about the Daughter of Arus! You are just hurting yourself!_' Black thought to him. Keith knew Black was right, but could only do so much about his feelings _'I know, but I can't help myself and seeing her with Pidge just makes it worse!'_ Keith told Black, and then had a thought _'Do you know why Pidge is mad at me? Does he know I was watching?_' Keith certainly hoped not, because he wasn't sure how he would be able to look at Pidge again.

Black picked up that thought and laughed, thinking _'It would serve you right! However, he doesn't know you were eavesdropping – just like a servant!_' Keith, remembering his thought about servants had to concede that Black had a good point there. _'So why is Pidge mad at me? I'm going on this mission like they wanted, even though I wasn't first choice!_' He was still bothered by what he had overheard.

'_The Joker is still your best friend; that is part of the reason why he didn't tell you his feelings about the Viking._' Black thought, and Keith responded _'He could tell Pidge, but not me?'_ Black sighed and said _'The Wizard and the Joker are at the same stage in their lives. They view the world differently than you do!_' Keith wanted to understand what Black was saying, but couldn't make the connection.

He told Black that, who sighed again._ 'The Wizard and the Joker are moving on to the next stage of their lives, and will be starting families._' Keith, remembering what King Alfor had said about Lance, smiled and thought _'So Sophie is who he will have all those kids with_.' Black mentally nodded and said '_The Wizard and the Daughter of Arus will have quite a few children also!_'

Keith snorted and said _'Based on how they carry on whenever they are alone, I can believe that!_' He felt Black get stern as he said _'They are physically, passionate people! It really is none of your business!'_ Keith did not want to get scolded again, so he changed the subject.

'_I still don't see what all that has to do with why Pidge is mad at me, and why Lance didn't tell me how he felt about Sven_.' Keith asked, wanting to know. Black knew the Seeker was a good man, and destined for a great future. He knew that he was a strong leader, and cared deeply about his teammates. Black also knew that the Seeker was loyal and would do his duty. His one drawback was that he was not good with emotional ties.

Black thought to Keith_ 'The Wizard and the Joker do not care for how the Viking is acting toward his wife and his child_'. He heard that and said_ 'I don't care for how everyone is lining up against Sven!'_ If the Lion could have tossed his head he would of; instead he thought _'They are not against him, they do not understand!_'

'_Once a male has a mate, she is his responsibility! His duty is to protect her, care for her, and love her and their children. This is especially important to the Wizard, because of his circumstances. It is also a big part of why he is with the Daughter of Arus.'_ Black thought to Keith, who felt his heart get heavy. _'Don't you think I would have loved her and protected her?_' He responded angrily.

Black thought _'You heard what the Wizard told his mate – that she was the most important thing to him! He will do anything for her, and doesn't understand why the Viking does not feel the same way about his mate._' Keith said_ 'You still have not answered my question! Don't you think I would have cared for her to?_'

'_The Daughter of Arus is responsible for so many, and does so much for her people. The Wizard only cares about doing things for her._' Keith realized that he had never thought about Allura from that point of view, and he felt very humble. Black smiled mentally and said _'You are starting to understand, that is good!'_

Keith decided to bring the conversation back to Sven_ 'So what am I supposed to tell Sven? Allura, Pidge, and Lance were right; I am not the best person to be doing this!_' Black Lion thought _'You are the right person, because you and the Viking are alike!'_ Keith thought_ 'What do you mean?_' Black replied _'You both have strong pride. You do not bend easily, and have a very high concept of duty and truth._'

'_It still puts me in the position of having to tell my friend that even though he is right, he needs to put aside his pride and feelings!_' Keith sighed, and Black thought _'All that you need to do is remind him of how he feels about his mate. Offer him some comprises for dealing with her brother. The Viking will make the right decision._' Just then the nav system announced they had arrived on the planet.

Keith had been sure, while searching for Black Lion, that he had visited every scum bag planet in the galaxy. However, he realized that he had somehow missed this one! After getting his bearings and checking in various towns, Keith decided that this planet was the worst he had seen. It took him some time to locate Sven, but he finally did in a dark, dingy bar that reminded him of the scene in an old earth movie he had seen, something called 'Star Wars'!

He and Sven were the only two humanoids in the place, and as he walked in every set of eyes turned to look at him. Keith had been a fugitive for a long time, so he knew the drill for this type of place. He made a point of adjusting his side arm with an angry look on his face, as the swaggered up to the bar.

Taking the stool next to Sven he demanded from the bar keeper, in the faxilan dialect that was understood everywhere in the galaxy, a bottle of fircian ale. Keith played with his side arm the entire time, knowing that force was the only thing understood in this type of establishment. Once the bar tender brought his ale over, Keith nodded and threw some money on the counter.

Sven had been watching his friend out of the corner of his eye, and was impressed by his performance. "Have you been here before?" He asked Keith, not looking at him. "Not in this particular place, but enough like it to know." Keith told him and going on "It had been so long since I had been in one of these dumps, I just couldn't resist coming here!"

Keith had decided to let Sven lead the conversation, so they sat there in silence for a while and drank their drinks. He noticed that Sven was drinking a cloudy liquid of some kind, and when Sven asked the bar tender for another Keith decided to break the silence. "What is that stuff you are drinking?"

"It is the equivalent of vodka! They didn't have any aquavit!" Sven declared, taking a big gulp of his drink. Keith replied "Imagine that!" Keith remembered the aquavit that Sven always brought back from trips home, when they were at the academy. He'd only tried it one, but privately decided that living somewhere that was frozen most of the year killed your taste buds. It had also given him and Lance the worst hangovers they had ever had.

Keith was on his second ale, but didn't know how many drinks Sven was on. After he had ordered the third glass since Keith had been there, he finally spoke again. "So did the twerp send you? Or that asshole Verosk?" Sven demanded with a snarl, and then softening his tone asked "Does Romelle know I am here?" Keith was glad to hear that Sven was asking about her. Remembering what Black had said, about his feelings for her, he hoped that he would be successful.

Keith said "Romelle thinks you are in Pollux, as you said in your note. Bandor went along with the story for her sake, but privately gave us an earful about you. Since Verosk has no reason to talk to me, I have no idea what he knows." Sven snorted when he heard the last comment. "So why are you here Keith? And how did you find me?"

"Your teammates asked me to talk to you. As far as how Pidge found you, probably your DNA is still in the database on Arus." Keith said as he drank some of his ale. "Why am I not surprised that Pidge found me! Smug little fucker that he is!" Sven almost spit it out. Keith was surprised at the vehemence that Sven had said it with.

Getting a rueful smile on his face Keith said "I think if anyone should feel that way about Pidge, it should be me and not you!" Sven finally turned to look at him and said "Doesn't it bother you, having to watch him with Allura? And always looking so pleased?" Keith sighed and said "Of course it does, Sven. I'm not going to lie to you about that. But at the end of the day, we are teammates, and he loves Allura very much. I can't change that; I just need to deal with it for Voltron's sake."

As Keith said that, he thought about what Allura had told him, and about watching Pidge and Allura together. He signaled the bar tender and said "I'll have one of what he is having!" Sven looked at him and said "It's a fucking bitch to always do one's duty, huh?" Keith nodded his head as he drank the beverage in one gulp.

"What the hell is this stuff?" He asked as his eyes watered and the liquid burned down his throat. The bar tender came up and said "It's supposed to be saggim vodka, but I get it off a smuggler named Mansett, so who knows?" Keith smiled at hearing his friend's name, and told the many eyed alien "Another round for my friend and me here! Better yet, make it two rounds!" Sven looked at him, but didn't say anything just nodded his head.

The bar tender brought the glasses and then said "I don't see many Galaxy Alliance officers here, so you must either be up to no good, or have women problems!" That made Sven and Keith laugh, the thought of them being up to no good. Sven raised his glass and said "My wife's brother hates me!" He tilted his glass toward Keith and said "My friend here, after being gone for five years comes home to find out that his woman has taken up with one of his subordinates!'

Keith looked at Sven and said "Thank you so much! No wonder your brother-in-law hates you!" The bar tender gave his species' equivalent of a laugh and said "Gentlemen, the next round is on me!" He walked away, and Sven said to Keith "I'm sorry, I have too much alcohol in my system! I should not have said that!"

"Why not, it is true!" Keith told him, and then said "Sven, I've never told anyone this until now. After I found out about Allura and Pidge, I didn't talk to her for almost three days." He stopped, and Sven looked at him with sadness. Keith continued on "When we finally did talk, she told me that my leaving had broken her heart and her trust!"

"Ach, Keith, I'm sorry!" Sven told him as he took another drink and said "But what did she want you to do? You needed to find Black Lion!" Keith shrugged his shoulders and said "I should have told her how I felt about her, and why I was doing what I was. Instead, I ran away!" He finished his drink and said "I still don't know which bothers me more, that I broke her heart or her trust!"

Sven now realized how deeply Keith was hurting about this. "Keith, I need to apologize for the remark I made last night, about you being lucky you didn't get a princess!" Keith smiled at him and said "No, on a certain level you were right. I would not have dealt with it well! You should know that!"

He knew that Keith was referring to his situation on Pollux. "Do you know how tired I am of having to listen to Bandor tell me I should accept a title like Pidge did? And tell me how I am supposed to take care of my wife? Since I never get to do anything my way, how do I get the chance to take care of my wife? Bandor steps in before I could even try!" Sven said, his eyes blazing with fury.

Keith was at a loss for what to say next, really having no come back for what Sven had just told him. He remembered what Lance had said, about the fact that Romelle was a princess. He said "I think you and I have different ideas on taking care of someone than what Bandor has." Sven's eyes stopped blazing and he asked "What do you mean?" Keith said "We are from the same world, Sven! You do things for yourself, and don't rely on other people to do them. However, for royalty, like Sven and Romelle, it is different! They are expected to live a certain life style, and are used to having people do things for them."

This was something he had always had trouble with on Arus, not understanding or liking the concept. Keith knew though that he couldn't do anything about it. Sven thought about that and then said "So Bandor thinks I don't care for Romelle because I won't do things his way?" Keith nodded his head and said "Pretty much!"

"Keith, I love her! And our child! I want to be with her, in our own house! Why is that so hard?" Sven said with anguish in his voice. "Did Bandor say you couldn't live in your own house?" Keith asked, thinking privately that Bandor would probably want Sven out from under his roof, as much as Sven wanted to be out from under it to!

Sven hung his head and said "No, he didn't say that. But he didn't like the house I had picked out!" Keith looked at him, and Sven said "It was nice little house, with a yard for kids to play in. Bandor didn't think it was good enough for Romelle. And he thinks we need a bunch of servants too!"

"Do you think that maybe you could comprise some? Aren't there some larger houses on Pollux? It wouldn't have to be huge, but big enough to make Bandor happy? And really, your wife is a princess so a couple of servants" Keith was saying and Sven started to interrupt but Keith stopped him "A couple of your servants to help Romelle out? Would that be really so hard, in return for making your wife's life easier? "

As Sven was thinking about that Keith said "Look, I'll talk to Allura about her finding Bandor a wife. If he had his own family life, he would probably leave yours alone!" He saw that Sven was listening to him, and actually smiled at the thought of Bandor leaving him alone! "Bandor wants to marry Larmina, you know!" Sven told Keith in a solemn voice. Keith gave a chuckle and said "The young lady is still in the schoolroom, and has no interest in leaving Arus. Trust me; the marriage is not going to happen!"

That made Sven laugh, thinking how disappointed Bandor was going to be. Then he got serious again as he said "I still need to deal with Bandor though! I am one of his advisors and he always wants me to go to these functions!" Keith had a thought and said "You know if you were still with the GA forces you would have to attend meetings and functions too!"

"Yes, that is true." Sven sighed, realizing what Keith was saying. "You are telling me that I am stuck, and that I need to put up with Bandor." Sven said to him. Keith nodded his head and said "If you want to be with your wife and child, yes you do. But if you meet Bandor halfway, I think he will meet you halfway."

Sven sighed again and said "But he is still a twerp!" Keith slapped him on the back and said "Yes, yes he is! Let's finish our drinks and go back to Arus!"


	87. Chapter 82

_**Author's Note: This chapter is rather long, but I wanted to get everything in.**_

_**KathDMD – Our buddies from Pollux have hijacked the story enough for now. I might give them another chapter, if I can work it in. As far as a spin-off, I need to do 'A Knight's Journey' first and then I will think about it.**_

_**E.M. Blaine – Is your brain scrubbed? **_

_**The Day Before**_

It was late in the afternoon, and Allura was heading out to the fountain at the center of the hedge maze. She had been surprised when Pidge had sent her a message, asking to meet there. It was not winter anymore on Arus, but not yet spring either. The sun was out at midday, which warmed everything a bit, but the mornings and afternoons were cloudy and cool. She noticed that most of the plants were still in their wrappings, as they could get one last hard freeze before spring really arrived.

She was wearing a red velvet hooded cape, trimmed with white fur around her face. Allura thought about taking the short cut through the maze, but didn't want to snag the fabric on the branches. When she arrived at the fountain, she was surprised to be all by herself. The fountain was shut off because of the weather, so it seemed very quiet.

All of a sudden she felt someone in back of her, and hands were placed over her eyes. Allie knew exactly who it was and started giggling! She turned around and saw Pidge, who smiled. "I thought I was going to surprise you!" He said, and she replied "You sent me a note, asking to meet here! It is hardly a surprise that you are here!"

Pidge had his arms around her shoulders, and he pulled her very close as she put her hands on his chest. As he started kissing her, she moved against him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Pidge felt her against him, and deepened the kiss as he pushed back the hood of her cape. "Allie, I like you in red!" He told her when they stopped kissing. He looked at her blonde hair splayed across the red velvet and fur, framing her beautiful blue eyes and beamed!

"Oh Pidge, I just like you! So much!" Allie told him, holding him tight. He led her over to a bench and they sat down. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, tilting her head. Pidge smiled and said "Well, this will be the last time I get to see you until the Church tomorrow, and our last time to be alone until our honeymoon!"

Allie knew that was true, because they were going to have their parties tonight. The last couple of days had been busy, with final wedding details and people arriving. It had been fun, but very hectic and left little time for them to be together.

She told him now "That is true! I am glad you thought of this!" Allie reached over and started kissing him again. "I have missed that!" Pidge told her when they stopped, and then asked "Do you remember when we met here all those months ago?" Allie smiled and said "Oh, I was nervous! I was so afraid that you were going to tell me that you didn't want to have a relationship with me!" He smiled and said "Now that is interesting, because I was afraid that you were going to tell me that since I wasn't royal you couldn't be involved with me!"

They snuggled and giggled, as they thought about that. Pidge said "And here we are, the day before our wedding!" The laughed and then he said "I need to ask you something about a wedding custom." She looked at him with interest and he asked "What is the proverb, about what you are supposed to wear or have for your wedding? It talks about something old?"

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue!" She told him with a giggle "Why?" Pidge said "Allie, I know I can't see your dress until tomorrow, but can you tell me what your 'somethings' are?" Her eyes were sparkling as she explained "My wedding dress is the something old, my shoes the something new, my tiara the something borrowed, and the something blue."

Allie left it hanging there as she blushed slightly. Pidge looked at her very intently and said "I'm waiting! What is your something blue?" She felt herself getting warmer as she said "The something blue is on my underwear." Pidge got a very wicked grin on his face, which made her heart race. He said "So only I get to see the something blue, huh? I will look forward to that!" Allie loved how he was looking at her as he said it, making her body feel breathless.

She decided to change the subject and said "Why are you asking?" Pidge took a small box, wrapped in silver paper, from his pocket. He handed it to her saying "I don't think shoes should count as something new!" Allie took it and admired the wrapping. "Pidge, you didn't have to do anything!" He put his hands on her shoulders saying "I wanted to do something!"

Allie gasped when she opened the box! Inside was a pair of diamond earrings that took her breath away. Each one had a radiant cut diamond of four carats, set in a frame of platinum and small diamonds, that hung from platinum and diamond hooks. "Oh, ah, wow! Pidge, these are incredible!" She told him, her hands shaking as she held the box.

"I take it that you like them?" He asked grinning! "Pidge, yes, yes I do! I love them! But you really didn't need to do something like this!" She told him, still in shock. "Allie, between Stereolatic and the video games I make a lot of money! Why should I not do something like this for you?" Pidge asked her with a tender look in his eyes. He started kissing her very slowly.

Chip and Larmina were heading out to the garden, having been dispatched to get the bride and groom. Larmina followed Chip as they walked through the white stone colonnade in the rose garden. Larmina knew that in another two months all the roses would be in bloom, and the smell would be heavenly. The colonnade ended in a small gazebo that overlooked the lake.

It was her favorite spot on the grounds, but she didn't think her Aunt and Pidge would be here, and told Chip that. He laughed and said "I know they are not here! They are in some hedge, by a fountain!" Larmina gave him a puzzled look. She thought it quite interesting how, superficially, he and Pidge looked alike, but when you got to know them you saw how different they were.

"If they are there, why are we here?" Larmina asked him, and she watched as he got the same grin Pidge did when he was having fun. "This is their last time together before tomorrow, so I don't think we need to be in a hurry to find them! Plus, this is your favorite spot so I thought we should kill some time here!" Chip explained it to her.

Larmina looked at him, trying to figure out how he knew that, and then remembered what her Aunt had told her about him. "Chip, you are reading my mind! And without my permission!" After her experience with Vince she was touchy on the subject. He laughed and said "Yes, I do read minds, which is how I know where Pidge and Allura are. No, I did not read your mind to know this is your favorite place. As we started walking out here you got a spring in your step, and you looked around with a smile on your face. I drew the obvious conclusion that you liked this spot a lot!"

"I'm sorry I got upset, Chip. I had a mind reading experience, and it was well, a little embarrassing!" Larmina felt weird confessing that, but figured that if anyone would understand it would be him. "Larmina, I didn't know! Do you want to talk about it?" Chip asked her in a solemn tone. She nodded her head and they sat down on one of the benches in the gazebo.

She told him the whole story, leaving out the part about how Vince had thought about seeing her. Chip was able to read between the lines, and had no problems figuring out the rest. Larmina finished by saying "I'm glad I've got a picture of my Mother, but wished there could have been some other way!"

"Reading minds is not all that it is cracked up to me, let me tell you. It took me a long time to learn how to control it, and how to turn it off. Don't be upset with Vince, I know that he just wanted to help you!" Chip told her, and she nodded her heard saying "I'm not upset with him, and it was actually kind of nice talking about some of those memories. It just felt weird to have him in my brain!" They both laughed at that.

Chip looked over at the girl that Pidge had told him a lot about; he asked her "Are you glad that my Brother is marrying your Aunt? Even though he is not royal?" Larmina looked at him in surprise and said "Of course I am glad! He makes my Aunt so happy! He loves to do things for her, which is nice, as no one else really does!"

Larmina went on "My Aunt works so hard, and is always thinking of Arus! She takes her responsibilities very seriously. However, until Pidge started going out with her, no one really thought of her! Well I did, but I wasn't always as helpful as I could have been!" She stopped, thinking about how she used to behave toward her Aunt.

"Chip, your brother is so good to her! He takes care of her, protects her, and makes sure that she has fun. Everyone else only wants something from her; no one ever gives her anything!" Larmina told him, and he smiled. She said "My Aunt was my only family, but now I have you, Pidge and Emma!" Chip said "Well I have always adored Allura, and I know that Emma has to! So we are very glad to have you in our family!"

He had a thought and said "I will have to leave after the wedding, but I get the feeling that Emma is probably going to be visiting a fair amount!" Larmina laughed, thinking of Alexander! Chip said "I think we should probably go look for the happy couple before it gets too late." The left the colonnade and were walking in the direction of the Castle when they saw Allura and Pidge.

Larmina noticed that her Aunt was oozing happiness, and that Pidge had his arm very tightly around her. Larmina looked at Chip and said "You knew we would run into them!" He shook his head and said "Just got lucky this time!" Chip then turned in Allura and Pidge's direction and said "We have been looking for you!"

Pidge and Allura looked at them with concern and Larmina said "You two have parties to attend!" Chip laughed and said "We don't want any of this sneaking off before the wedding!" He turned to his Brother and said "You need to say good bye to Allura, until tomorrow!" Pidge sighed and looked at Allie with a sad smile.

"Oh please, spare me the dramatics! It is just for one night, and by tomorrow night you won't need your equation anymore!" Chip announced, which made them all laugh! Allie got one last kiss from Pidge, and then Chip dragged him away, saying Lance was waiting for them.

After the boys left Larmina said "Can you even begin to imagine what Lance and Hunk have planned?" Allura laughed and said "We both know Lance, so – ooh-it could be interesting!" They laughed and then Larmina saw the box her Aunt was holding. "That is so pretty! Do I get to see what is in it?" She asked, with a smile.

Allura handed the box over to her, saying "No one else gets to see them until tomorrow, but Pidge wanted them to be my 'something new'"! Larmina gently opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside! "These are way better than shoes!" She told her Aunt with a smile! Allura took the box back and said to Larmina "I guess I have a party to attend?"

After they got to the third floor, Larmina led her into the living room where Sophie, Romelle, Melissa, Melinda, Emma, Reneta Fitzpatrick, Edwina (Teddy) Talbot, and Claire McClain with her daughters-in-law Peyton and Lisa were waiting. Allura was touched to see Dorcas and Rose there too!

Sophie came up and said "Welcome to your 'Hen' party!" All the ladies burst into giggles at that, and then Sophie continued "The plan for the evening is eating, drinking, and gifts!" Larmina announced "The drink of the evening are 'lemontinis', but there is wine and champagne available too!" They went into the dining room where finger food had been set out buffet style.

"Those cupcakes are amazing!" Allura announced, looking at a tiered tray. Each cupcake was decorated with different pastel colored flowers and sprinkled with sugar that looked like dew under the lights. Larmina said "Melissa and Melinda brought from earth. Cupcakes are very popular there!" Allura turned to the twins and said "Thank you so much! I love them."

The girls smiled and Melinda said "We have a part-time party planning business, and those cupcakes are always big hits!" Melissa said "It is our way of saying thank you for including us! We are having lots of fun!" Larmina giggled and said "She is trying to say that she and Hunk are having lots of fun!" That led to some good natured teasing by the other ladies. Allura and Larmina thought it wonderful that Hunk seemed to have found someone.

Over the food and drinks everyone chatted and asked Allura questions. Larmina was thrilled that her Aunt said it was ok for her to have one of the cocktails. She thought it very good, but could see why her Aunt said to only have one. Claire asked "What color is your bridal party wearing?" Allura replied "It is very traditional, everyone is wearing white." Reneta laughed and said "I can't promise how long my girls' dresses will be white, once the ceremony is over!"

That drew a lot of laughs and then Melissa asked "Is that traditional for Arus? On earth the bridal party usually wears colors." Lisa said "I was in a wedding once, and the colors were yellow and black! We all looked like bees!" Melissa and Melinda talked about some of the weddings they had done or been in, and the Arusian ladies thought it quite funny. Emma laughed and said "I was in a wedding last year, and had to wear this ghastly floral dress with a huge skirt! After it was over with I made pillows from all the fabric in the dress!"

Teddy said "White is traditional for the bridal party here." Sophie said "But not always! One of my sisters thought that only she should wear white, so she made us wear these pink flowered dresses! It was not my first color choice!" Larmina, looking at Sophie's hair understood and said "People who don't have red hair don't understand why we who do don't want to wear pink!"

Romelle smiled and said "It has been a while since there have been any elaborate weddings on Pollux!" Allura said "Well, we are going to find Bandor a wife, and then there will be one." Claire asked "What was your wedding like?" Romelle looked solemn as she said "It was very small. Peace had just been declared, but everything was still in ruins." Sophie reached over and took her hand saying "I can relate. When I got married the war was going on, and Hugh was home on leave. We actually married in my parent's house, and then I went to his house!"

"You mean you didn't have a honeymoon, or anything?" Peyton asked in surprise. She knew that her brother-in-law was going out with Sophie, and wondered how serious it was. "No, but there was really nowhere to go anyway, with the war on." Sophie replied and Romelle said "Sven took me to earth, to see where he grew up."

"Allura, what are you doing for your honeymoon?" Romelle asked, out of curiosity. Everyone but Larmina looked at Allura with interest, as she blushed bright pink. Larmina pretended to be interested in her food. She knew where her Aunt and Pidge were going, and had been touched that her Aunt trusted her enough to tell her.

Allura, still blushing said "The first part is secret, but the last part is up at Lenggries, in the mountains!" Teddy said "You will love it up there! There are hot springs that are wonderful to soak in." Allura nodded her head and said "Coran was telling me that. He and his wife actually spent their honeymoon there. He said that if Pidge and I want to spend some extra days there we could. I guess the place we are staying has its own private hot spring!"

Reneta said with a knowing smile "Well that should be fun! You won't need a bathing suit!" The other ladies giggled as Allura blushed bright red! The conversation went on in that vein, and Melissa and Melinda would later compare notes at how different this party was than the bachelorette parties on earth.

Sophie and Larmina excused themselves and then came back with some wrapped presents! "We thought you might need some items for your honeymoon!" Sophie told her as Larmina giggled. She went on "Larmina and I went shopping while we were on earth, and we told your friends here what the theme for the gifts would be!" Larmina said "Sophie and I went to this incredible shop while we were in San Francisco!"

Allura opened their gift first, and realized what kind of items she would be getting. Larmina and Sophie had picked out a bright red satin nightgown, which had one side cut open to the thigh. It had thin straps and a diagonal of red lace running down it. She remembered Pidge's comment about how much he liked her in red, and she wondered what he would say when she wore this!

As she was thinking that she turned the same color as the nightgown, causing everyone to laugh. Larmina said "Sophie and I thought this was so pretty, but since we couldn't wear red we got it for you!" Sophie added "And Pidge too!" That made Allura even redder, and Romelle commented "Cousin, you are the same color as that gown!"

"Wait a minute; I have something else for you too!" Larmina said, handing her another box. Allura opened it, saw what was inside, and looked at her niece in amazement! "Did you pick this out?" Larmina nodded her head and said "It was a great shop! I got some stuff for me too!" Emma said "Well, do we get to see it?" Allura held up a bra and thong set, that was a pink floral satin with black lace trim.

Romelle said "Wow, we don't have shops like that on Pollux!" Reneta and Teddy said "We don't have them on Arus either. Maybe we need to take a trip to earth!" They gave Allura their gift, which was a soft peach nightgown and robe set that was embellished with gold ribbon and trim. Claire, Peyton, and Lisa gave her a nightgown and robe set too, but theirs was white satin decorated with white lace and crystals.

"They are all so pretty! Almost too pretty to wear to bed!" Allura said, and Dorcas told her "Having seen how His Grace looks at you, I don't think you'll have them on for too long!" By now even Allura giggled at that, along with everyone else. Romelle handed Allura her gift with the comment "Mine is probably a little more practical!" It was a beautiful bed jacket, done in white quilted satin with lace and fur trim. "I figured that you might get cold in the mountains!" She told her cousin, who said "I love it! I like to read in bed, so this will be great!"

Emma had picked out a bright green camisole and panty set, and Allura said "I like to wear these, but I've not had a green one!" Emma smiled and said "I thought green was a good color!" Melissa and Melinda had struggled with what to give Allura, thinking that lingerie was rather intimate for them to give a princess. However, they had found a beautiful pair of bedroom slippers, made from rose colored brocade and decorated with flowers and crystals.

"These are beautiful! I've never had slippers like these!" Allura told them, holding them up for everyone to admire. After the gifts were done, they sat around talking, and eating for a while. Claire and her group said good bye first, and then everyone else until it was Sophie and Larmina left. Larmina excused herself, knowing that Sophie wanted to have a chat with her Aunt. She was willing to bet it was about the wedding night, but knew better than to ask. As she left she did ask "I wonder what the boys did?"

After Pidge had kissed Allura goodbye, Chip led him around to the side of the Castle where the Hanger Bay was. The doors were open and Pidge saw his teammates, as well as Sven, Bandor, Verosk, James, Henry, Alexander, Renny, Louis, Coran, Fredericks, Andre, and Lance's brothers and father. Lance came up and said to Chip "So where did you find him?" Chip laughed and said "Making out with the bride in the garden! Some people can't wait for anything!" That made everyone laugh very loud.

"Just so you know we are having grilled meat, thanks to Hunk here!" Lance announced and pointed in Hunk's direction where he was manning a large grill. Pidge looked at it and said with concern "Hunk, the last time you grilled you set off the castle defense system!" Hunk laughed and said "Don't worry little buddy, I have it under control!" Lance continued on "I would say that we weren't having any sissy food, but unfortunately, these cupcakes made an appearance!"

Lance pointed at the food table, where among the other food sat a platter of floral cupcakes! Hunk said "Melissa and Melinda brought those, and they are very good!" Daniel laughed and said "Hunk and I got to sample!" Lance shook a finger at Hunk and said "You'd better be careful or you are going to end up with the teenage flyboy as your brother-in-law!" That drew a lot of laughter from everyone.

"We do have proper beverages though, including fine Irish whiskey!" Lance said, and that drew boos from the Arusians. James said "Luckily, Henry and I brought some fine Arusian whiskey!" Lance made everyone quiet down and then said "After dinner, we have poker and cigars for everyone! And for the groom." He turned to Pidge who suddenly looked very worried and said "And for the groom we have a special lecture planned, and educational films. I like to call it 'Sex for geniuses'. There is also a lecture on what a door lock is, and how to use it!" Everyone laughed at the sex for genius's line, but only Lance, Keith, and Pidge knew the door lock reference.

When dinner was done, a poker tables were set up and soon everyone was playing poker, or watching the movies that Lance had running. Cigars had been passed out and soon everyone but Keith, and Coran, had one lit. Occasionally someone would look up from the poker tables and make a comment about what was happening in the movie, all directed at Pidge.

Daniel and Vince were at a table with Fredericks, Andre, Alexander, Renny, and Louis. Daniel had gotten very friendly with the Arusian boys, while Vince just liked to play cards. When they sat down Fredericks had said to Alexander "I want to see if you play as well as your Grandfather!" The young man laughed and said "He taught all of us how to play! That is what we do at the Academy, when we don't have school work!" Fredericks laughed and said "That is what your Grandfather and I did too! We were roommates at the Academy!" Andre laughed and said to Alexander "Your Uncle was quite the poker player! He roomed with the Crown Prince, and taught both of us how to play!"

Fredericks started passing around a box of cigars, and a bottle of whiskey. Daniel saw that the Arusian boys were filling their glasses, and taking a cigar, so he did the same. He had spent enough time at New West Point to know all about cards, drinking, and cigars. Vince saw the box and as he took one said "Oh, those are so disgusting!" Renny said "These are actually a special blend, and much smoother than ones from earth!" Daniel asked him "If they are so disgusting, why are you taking one?" Vince said "Because if you all are going to be blowing smoke around, I might as well too!" That got everyone laughing, and soon an intense game was going on.

Lance was chatting with Verosk, who he had been gratified to learn liked Irish whiskey! Sven, Bandor, and Hunk were there also, as Verosk told them about living on earth. Lance was glad to see that Sven and Bandor seemed to be getting along better. He didn't know what Keith had said to Sven, or Pidge to Bandor, but it had worked out.

Keith and Coran were standing together, watching the card tables. Keith looked at the table where the boys were and said "Aren't you concerned that Fredericks is letting a bunch of underage boys smoke, drink, and play cards?" Coran looked at Keith with a smile and said "I don't know what they do at your military academy, but at ours all that goes on." He paused and then said "It looks to me like both Daniel and Vince picked up the same habits when they were at our academy, or knew them already!"

"We have it at ours to." Keith conceded, deciding to drop the issue. He had been surprised to see even Pidge smoking a cigar, but figured it was the party atmosphere. He was doing his best to participate in the evening, but having to listen to everyone giving Pidge advice for his honeymoon was torture. Keith thought about what Black had said, about not thinking about Allura, but he couldn't stop himself.

Lance was now walking around and chatting to various groups. He got to where Pidge, Chip, James, Henry, Hunk, and Keith were all chatting. "Aren't you supposed to be watching the movies?" He asked Pidge, who replied "I don't think a movie about having sex with three aliens at the same time is very pertinent!" Everyone laughed and even Lance agreed that the film was pretty bad. Hunk said "What do you suppose the girls are doing?"

Sophie had told Lance all about the party and he said now "They are having finger food and fouffy cocktails, and then they have some gifts for Allura!" Henry and James laughed at that, as Pidge looked at them. Lance winked at Henry and James, saying "We know what kind of gifts Allura is getting, and you are very lucky!" Chip and Hunk looked puzzled and Lance said "She is getting lingerie, idiots! Boy, you two need to get out more!"

Keith wished he had not heard that, because now he was picturing Allura in a black lace nightgown, walking towards him. His train of thought was broken by Lance saying to Pidge "The thing is, you have to let her put it on, which means at some point you have to let her get out of bed!" That got everyone but Keith making ribald comments about the wedding night!

The party went on for a while longer, and then people started excusing themselves. Roger saw his opportunity and came up to Pidge with a couple of cigars and glasses of whiskey. "Let's go for a walk while we have our cigars and drinks." Pidge was about to say no, but something about the way Roger had phrased the invitation made him say yes. Once they got outside Roger told him "I know that you normally don't drink, but this will be easier if you do!" Pidge smiled and took a large sip as they started walking around the Castle.


	88. Chapter 83

_**Author's Note: The bridesmaids' dresses are the ones that Princess Diana's attendants wore, with some medications for Larmina's dress. Allura's dress is actually made up of several different elements of various 'Gibson Girl' wedding dresses. Since the dress is supposed to be old, I chose that era for my inspiration.**_

_**KathDMD: Thank you for your bridesmaid dress story – I was rolling on the floor! BTW, our friends from Pollux make minor appearances in the next couple of chapters.**_

_**Going to the Church**_

Lance went over to Keith's room the next morning, to see how he was doing. He had been concerned because Keith had been quiet most of the party, and had not really joined in any of the activities. After knocking on the door and being told to come in, he entered and saw Keith standing there in his full dress uniform.

"Good morning fearless leader! How are you doing?" Lance asked in a chipper voice, which surprised Keith. He was used to Lance being hung over after a party, but looking at him now, Keith did not see any signs of over indulgence. "I am all set to go! Even without Andre's help!" Lance laughed and said "I was on my own too! He was busy with the groom and company!" He looked at his friend and said "Shall we ride to the church together?"

On the ride over Lance asked "I will ask again, how are you doing? You were rather subdued at the party last night." Keith got a frown on his face as he said "I wasn't happy with what was going on!" Lance looked surprised and said "I thought it was rather tame, as far as bachelor parties go. Pidge said no to the strippers, after all!"

"I was very uncomfortable with those underage boys smoking, drinking, and playing cards! I know that I am not responsible for the others, but Daniel and Vince are my responsibility. Those Arusian boys are not good influences on them!" Keith said in a firm tone of voice. Lance laughed and said "You know what goes on at New West Point, Keith! I bet Daniel didn't do anything he hadn't already done. And it is good for Vince to get a little more worldly!"

Keith was all set to say something else, but Lance went on "Fredericks was sitting right there, passing out the cigars and whiskey! If he doesn't have a problem with it, why should you?" Keith sighed and said "That is what else bothers me about the whole thing! I tried to talk to Coran, and he was perfectly fine with it too!" Lance laughed and said "Don't you remember when we were at the Academy? When did you become such a stick in the mud?"

"I also did not enjoy having to listen to everyone tell Pidge what to do on his honeymoon, or hear about Allura's lingerie! I spent all night picturing her in a black lace negligee! " Keith stated with a vengeance. Lance laughed and said "Sophie told me about the store she and Larmina went to in San Francisco. She wouldn't show me what they bought, but she told me all about it!"

Lance went on "You should have been picturing her in red satin and lace!" Keith turned to him and said "Red?" Lance nodded his head, saying "Sophie told me that she heard from Larmina, or maybe it was Allura, that Pidge likes her to wear red!" Keith thought about that and said "I have noticed that she has been wearing red a lot more. It does look good on her!" He finished sadly.

"We need to talk about getting you laid! A wedding is the best place to hook up, and Melinda is hot! Plus, Melissa will be busy with Hunk, so she will be lonely!" Lance told Keith, who groaned. "I don't need to get laid, and I am certainly not going to have sex with Daniel's sister! What would he say?" Lance laughed and said "He won't care! He told us the girls were wild, plus he'll be too busy with Larmina to care about what his sister is doing!" Keith groaned again at hearing that. He decided to change the subject and asked Lance "Are you feeling all right? Why aren't you hung over, like you usually are?"

Lance said "I'm sitting with Sophie at the reception and I want to be able to enjoy it!" Keith looked at his friend, and remembered what Black Lion had told him. "You're really serious about her!" Keith said, and Lance nodded his head saying "I've never felt like this before Keith! I think I'm in love!" His friend said "I'm happy for you Lance! I don't know her well, but she seems very kind. And she is beautiful!" Lance laughed and slapped Keith's back saying "Maybe I'll get lucky and you can be my best man!" That comment made Keith smile for the first time that morning.

The Polluxian party was waiting in the main hall, for their ride to the Church. Romelle had been pleased that Sven had made it back in plenty of time. She was also happy to see how much better things were between him and her Brother. Bandor was giving Verosk a hard time about how much he had lost playing poker last night, which Sven told him was caused by drinking vile Irish whiskey. They were laughing about it.

Bandor was glad that Pidge had talked to him about dealing with Sven, and it had helped. Pidge had pointed out that Sven had never been good at meetings or parties, and maybe he needed a job that was more action orientated and in the field. That suggestion had given Bandor a solution to a problem he had been having with the Southern Region on Pollux. After talking to Verosk, they had offered the Governorship of the province to Sven.

It would get Sven out into the field, and away from Bandor and Verosk. The province was rebellious and the leader of the main sect was argumentative, and took pleasure in annoying Bandor. Privately, Verosk thought that Sven and the sect leader deserved each other! The only drawback was that Romelle would not be around to help Bandor, but cousin Allura had promised to find him a wife once she got back from her honeymoon. He was still holding out hope for Larmina, and had been invited to her party in two months time.

Over at the Church Daniel and Vince had been pressed into service. Fredericks had been impressed with how well they played cards, and got along with the other boys. He had been concerned about not having enough ushers, so had asked them to help. They were glad to be included and had shown up in their full dress Academy uniforms, feeling very good about themselves.

The feeling went away when they saw the Arusian boys in their full dress uniforms. Between the dark green fabric, gold braid, fur trimmed cape, and the sword, their uniform out shown the black one that Daniel and Vince wore. They were especially impressed with all the gold braid on Alexander's, which they were told was because he was First Captain.

However, Louis told Daniel and Vince that he envied them their uniforms, because the green ones were hot and heavy! The boys told stories of passing out while on parade, and how stinky they ended up getting. Daniel appreciated all the info the boys gave him, about who was who as the guests started showing up. They knew all the scandals and gossip about their parent's friends. Renny had brought a flask so they discretely passed it around. The Voltron boys had missed having company their own age, and Vince was glad that Daniel had encouraged him to socialize with the Arusian boys. He still didn't like how close Louis seemed to want to stand next to him though.

Pidge, Chip, and Hunk were already at the Church in one of the anterooms. Andre had gotten them ready before they left the Castle, and then met them over at the Church. After the party last night he had gone to the Crown Prince's tomb, and had a long chat with him, telling him about the party.

Andre had been glad to spend time with Alexander, and told His Highness that his best friend's nephew played cards as well as his friend had. Andre also talked about how he was going to go visit the older Alexander next week. The Crown Prince told him that it was good, and to tell him hello. His Highness had also asked him to give his new brother-in-law a certain item that Andre had been holding, which once belonged to the Crown Prince.

Andre put that thought away and turned to the 'Arusian Fox' as he privately referred to His Grace. He mentally corrected himself 'His Highness' as Pidge had been created Prince Consort that morning. That was giving Hunk and Chip the chance to tease Pidge. "If you think I am bowing to you, you are out of your mind!" Hunk was telling Pidge as he slapped him on his back. Chip laughed and said "My little brother a prince! Who knew?"

Pidge was putting up with the teasing, and Andre fussing over him. He had not slept well last night, between nerves and thinking about Allie. Pidge really wished they could have just had a simple wedding in the garden, and not the public spectacle that was planned. He didn't want to think what the wedding would have been like if Fredericks had had the six months he should of.

Two days ago they had done the rehearsal at the Church, and at the time it had seemed simple and straightforward. Pidge wasn't concerned about the religious part, understanding what the sacrament meant. Now though, thinking about everything he was supposed to remember, in front of a full church and on galaxy wide video, his mind was going blank.

"Prince Darrell is very quiet! Are you getting cold feet?" Chip asked, and going on "You know, I look enough like you, I'll go marry Allura if you've changed your mind!" He was laughing as he said it, knowing exactly how his brother felt about her. "Not a chance!" Pidge replied, and then asked in a worried voice "Do you have the ring?"

Chip sighed and replied "For the third time this morning, yes, I have the ring!" He reached into his pocket and took it out. Even in the low light of the room, the alternating square cut emeralds and diamonds, invisibly set all around the band, sparkled. Chip turned to Hunk and Andre and said "You know we could take this and have a great time in Dradin!"

Hunk looked at the ring and said "That is something! You are setting the bar pretty high for the rest of us!" Pidge and Chip looked at him with interest, and Pidge said "Is there something you would like to tell us?" Hunk looked very embarrassed and mumbled "Not really. Well, not yet." He was looking to change the subject and saw the cuffs of Pidge's shirt.

"Hey, on the subject of jewelry Pidge, those are some cuff links!" Hunk said, gesturing to them. Pidge held up his right arm to display them. Against a dark blue enamel background, the lion symbol of the royal house of Arus was done in exquisitely worked gold and tiny diamonds. Above the lion on each cuff link was a crown, and underneath the lion was the letter 'L', all worked in the same intricate gold and diamond work as the lions.

Pidge said with pride and reverence in his voice "These are a gift from my brother-in-law, the crown prince!" Andre was glad to see how proud His Highness was, and told the other men in a solemn voice "Those were given to the Crown Prince by his Father, King Alfor, when he graduated from the Arusian Military Academy. After His Highness' death, he told me to hold onto them, which I have done. Last night he asked me to give them to Prince Darrell, as a welcome to the family gift." Andre paused and then looked at His Highness saying "The Crown Prince is very happy that you are marrying his sister!"

Chip decided to lighten the mood and said "Hey, on the subject of marrying sisters do you think we will have Alexander as a brother-in-law? He seems like a nice guy!" Pidge smiled and said "He and Emma do seem very attached to each other already!" Andre said "His uncle was the Crown Prince's best friend. They are a very good family!" Chip said to Pidge "Well, if you both end up settled on Arus, I will have to find a nice Arusian girl for me!"

Andre got a smile on his face and said "You could start looking at the reception today!" Hunk said "He can't do anything until after he has given his speech!" They laughed and Pidge said "No more than 3.8 minutes, you know! I have it all calculated out!" Chip got a sly smile on his face and said "Really Pidge, anyone would think you had plans for after the reception!"

Larmina was finishing getting ready, with Rose's help, before they headed down to her Aunt's room. Larmina had gotten very fond of Rose, who was a big help to her. Rose for her part, as she carefully adjusted Her Ladyship's hair, couldn't believe how lucky she was to be at the Castle, working for the Crown Princess' niece. She still got secret chuckle thinking about how annoyed Duchess Edith probably was about the new job. She wanted to feel bad for her old lady, but remembering how eager Lady Chantelle had been to let her go, she didn't.

"Your Ladyship, you look beautiful! I think you are going to have quite a few admirers today!" Rose said, as Lady Larmina stood up. Larmina smiled and said "The dress is rather meringue like though!" That had them giggling, and then Rose said "But the Baroness was right, you girls needed something in the same style as Her Highness' wedding dress." Larmina replied "My Aunt also likes bows and lace!"

The bridesmaids' dresses were white silk with full skirts, a ruffle around the boat shaped neckline, and ¾ puffy sleeves that were lavishly trimmed with lace ruffles. Some of the same lace ornamented the bodice of the dresses, as well as the top tier of the skirt, and the bottom of the hem of the underskirt. The flower girls and Emma's dress had gold sashes tied in big bows at the back, and they would wear wreaths of multicolored flowers in their hair.

Larmina, as the maid of honor, had a white sash on her dress, and instead of a floral wreath she wore a diamond tiara that looked like lace. Her dress was ornamented with crystals that caught the light as she moved. Both Emma and Larmina's dresses were floor length, while the little girls' dresses came to mid calf. They all wore elaborately decorated white shoes, and Larmina had been thrilled that her Aunt had let her have heels instead of flats.

She and Rose went down the hall to her Aunt's room, where Sophie, Baroness Stehen, and Dorcas were getting her dressed. "Aunt Allura you look beautiful!" Larmina said as she walked into the room and saw her Aunt. In truth she was amazed at how good Allura looked, because when Larmina had seen the dress, in the treasury room where the court clothes and jewels were kept, she had thought it was dull and heavy. However, seeing it on her Aunt, Larmina saw the beauty of the old dress.

The dress was white silk, lavishly ornament with lace all over. The bodice had a similar neckline to what Larmina's dress had, but with several rows of the beautiful lace cascading down to the waist. The sleeves were the same ¾ length, but instead of ruffles of lace trimming them, the lace was appliquéd on the end of the sleeve. The waist was a series of horizontal tucks that made a cummerbund almost and straight down from there to the end of the skirt was a wide panel of the appliquéd lace.

The skirt flowed gently down to the floor in the front, but was longer in the back, forming a train. The skirt was lavishly trimmed with the lace that had been ruffled to make it look three dimensional. The design of the lace was a series of 'v' shaped tiers that made it look like points on the skirt.

Allura's hair was up, and the Lion's Paw tiara was glittering in the sunlight that was streaming through the windows. Larmina saw that her Aunt had the matching bracelets, one on each wrist, already on, along with Pidge's earrings. The earrings were dazzling as the sun hit them, scattering light across Allura's face.

"Larmina, you look lovely!" Her Aunt told her, and smiled at Rose as she did so. She went on "Larmina, we need your opinion on something." Larmina looked worried and said "You can't be getting cold feet now! Pidge would never forgive you!" That made them all laugh, and then Allura went on "The Baroness wants me to wear the necklace that goes with the tiara and bracelets, but I think it takes away from the earrings."

Larmina looked at her Aunt, and saw how the earrings perfectly framed her Aunt's face, with the tulle veil in the background. She looked at the elaborate dress, and saw what her Aunt was saying. "Aunt Allura, I agree with you! I think the necklace, with the earrings and the elaborate dress would be too much!" Baroness Stehen shook her head saying "But Her Highness' neck looks too bare!"

Sophie smiled and said "She has such a nice neck; I think she can get away with it. And it does make the earrings dazzle even more! That was a generous gift!" Everyone agreed, and the Baroness said "His Highness has very good taste!" Allura got a teasing smile on her face as she looked at Sophie and said "Maybe Pidge will tell Lance where he got them." That made Sophie look shocked as she said "I would never take that kind of gift from a man I am barely going out with!"

The Baroness smiled and said "Right now you are only just going out with him, but I bet in a couple of months it will be a different story!" Sophie looked away, trying to hide her smile. She was having lots of fun with Lance, and really liked his family too. He had been a perfect gentleman, and had even heard through the grapevine about how much his behavior had changed.

They laughed about that, and then Allura said "Why don't the rest of you get going? I want to talk to Larmina for a couple of minutes, and then we will be down!" After they left Larmina went over and carefully hugged her Aunt, not wanting to mess up the dress. "Are you nervous?" Larmina asked her Aunt, not even being able to imagine what she must be feeling.

Allura smiled a dazzling smile and said "I thought I would be, and everyone told me that I would be, but Larmina, I'm not!" She took a deep breath and said "I love Pidge so much, and I know that he loves me to! I never thought that I would be lucky enough to marry a man I loved!"

Larmina looked at her Aunt in surprise as she said that, and said as much adding "Aunt Allura, I don't understand?" Allura smiled at her niece and said "Larmina, you will never have to worry about this, as I will let you marry who you want, as long as he loves you as much as Pidge loves me! What you have to understand that as Crown Princess, and as Queen, Arus always has to come first. Most men would have a hard time with that, and I always assumed I would make an arranged marriage with another royal. They would understand the issue, and I hoped that it would be someone I could work with."

Allura went on "Even after I was attracted to Pidge I was afraid he wouldn't want to deal with all that! It is funny now, but at the time he was concerned that he couldn't go out with me since he wasn't royal. Larmina, he loves me, and he loves Arus too! I know that he would do anything for me, and I feel the same way about him!" She paused and then said "Larmina, I know there has been some talk about how my schedule has changed, because of Pidge. But it was going to change anyway, because my husband will need my time and attention too!"

Larmina laughed and said "Aunt Allura, the only talk I've heard is how glad everyone is that you aren't working so hard anymore!" She giggled, and then said "Well, there is also the talk about how soon you will be pregnant!" Allura groaned and blushed, and Larmina said "Someone asked Lance if he was going to run a betting pool about that, and he got a horrified look on his face! It was priceless!" They laughed, and then Allura said "I think we had better get to the Church, so we don't throw Pidge's equation off!"


	89. Chapter 84

_**Author's Note:**_

_**E.M Blaine: I am sorry; you will have to scrub your brain again! Also, poor Keith is going to continue to get his heart stomped on! You are right; a lot of it is his own doing.**_

_**KathDMD: I figured our buddies from Pollux could use some good news. If I write the sequel to them, I will work it in. Yes, Hunk is doing well for himself, and he deserves it!**_

_**Wedding Bells**_

Everyone was seated in the Church, talking in low tones, while the organ played in the background. At the back of the church the ushers, along with Emma and the flower girls were waiting for the bride to arrive. Daniel had thought that Renny's nieces, in their white dresses looked like old pictures of angels he had seen on earth.

In reality the girls, who were six and four, were holy terrors, and needed constant watching. Alexander was busy standing very close to Emma, having a private chat, while Louis had Vince backed against the wall. That left Daniel and Renny to ride herd on the hellions, as Renny referred to his nieces. Daniel said "Are they always this excited?" Renny laughed and said "You lucky their brother stayed home! Then it really gets going!" Daniel noticed though that Renny was very loving with the girls, and they did adore their uncle. He had to admit that when they calmed down finally, they were very sweet.

All of a sudden the bells started to ring, and everyone in the church exchanged knowing smiles. Keith saw it all and asked Lance "What is happening?" Lance gave Keith a sympathetic glance and said "It means Allura has left the castle, so the show will be starting soon. Are you ready?" Keith felt his heart drop to the floor, not for the last time he was sure, and said "How can you ever be ready to watch the woman you love marry someone else?"

In the anteroom Pidge heard the bells, and knew what they meant. He didn't think he had ever been so excited and nervous, all at the same time. His brother put his arm around his shoulders and said "Did you factor this into your equation?" That made them all laugh, just as the Archbishop and his retinue came in. The man asked what was so funny, so Chip and Hunk explained all about Pidge's equation, which drew more laughter from the Archbishop and his attendants.

Outside the church, the hover car pulled up in front of the steps, which had been covered in red carpet. Fredericks came out to meet the car, and Larmina got out first, followed by Coran. There was a pause, and the reporters who had been lucky enough to get spots got set to get the first picture of Allura in her wedding dress. Fredericks helped Allura out of the car, and then Larmina arranged the long train of the dress and veil.

While the reporters got their pictures, she and Fredericks went inside the church. The scene that greeted them caused them to look at each other with equal amounts of dismay and humor! Alexander and Emma were making out in the shadows of a very old statue of a great saint, while Vince was pinned against the wall by Louis, who was trying to tell him the history of the stained glass. Larmina saw Renny and Daniel, both sitting on the floor, holding the flower girls in their laps as they told them stories. She smiled at how cute Daniel looked, holding the little girl.

She walked over and said hello to Daniel, who looked up at her in amazement! "Larmina, you look wonderful!" He said with a smile, and the little girl said "You look as pretty as I do!" Renny complimented her too, and then said "Can you help me up? This uniform is a bitch to do anything in!" That had Daniel and Larmina laughing.

Fredericks walked over to Alexander and broke up the make out session with the comment "You are supposed to save that for after the reception! And really, in Church!" He thought about Alexander's Grandfather, at his wedding and added "You are as bad as your Grandfather!" Emma was blushing, but Alexander was laughing, which made Fredericks smile to himself as he thought about his old friend.

Renny saw what was going on with Louis and walking over, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away "Honestly, Louis, he doesn't care about the stained glass!" Daniel and Larmina were standing together, with Larmina giving him a hard time about being pressed into service for the wedding. She added "You do look nice in your dress uniform though!"

Daniel smiled and said "I wanted to look nice for your Aunt! It is her big day after all!" In truth, he was more interested in looking nice for Larmina, but knew that he would have to behave himself for the next two months. He had decided that he was going to spend that time learning as much about Arus, and Arusian society as possible. Larmina, in talking about Bandor, had stated very vehemently that she would never leave Arus. Daniel saw that if he wanted Larmina, he needed to want Arus to!

By the time Allura and Coran had entered the Church, Larmina and Fredericks had gotten everything squared away. The boys all bowed to Allura who smiled at them and thanked them for helping out. She was glad to see Daniel and Vince had been pressed into service. She had decided that she didn't need to worry about Larmina and Daniel, trusting her niece to do the right thing. Allura had felt bad about not including them, so was thankful to Fredericks for thinking of them.

Coran was looking at Allura and trying not to cry. He had known this day would come, but was still not prepared for it. She looked so beautiful, and so grown up, and as he thought about watching her over the years, he smiled. His friend saw what was going on, and came over to him saying "Coran, you are not losing her! And let me tell you, grandkids are great!" He looked at Fredericks, and realized that he was right.

Allura saw Coran and Fredericks talking and she walked over and gave Coran a big hug. "Thank you for everything Coran! I love you like a Father!" She told her advisor, who smiled and said "You are the daughter I never had!" Fredericks heard the bells stop, and he said "It's time to get down the aisle!"

Fredericks signaled the organist to change the music, as the Archbishop came into the vestibule, to bless Allura. While that was going on, Fredericks got everyone organized and set up. He looked at his nephew, blessing the Crown Princess, and knew that all was right with the world!

Keith heard the music change, and then change again. The doors at the back of the cathedral were opened and he saw the religious procession start down the aisle. He stood along with everyone, and watched as the party made their way to the altar. He noticed that after going up the small stairs they all bowed before proceeding to up to the altar.

Hunk opened the door into the church, and said "Little buddy, it is time!" Chip saw how pale his brother was and said "You really need to breathe! If you pass out, it will be very embarrassing!" That made Pidge smile a bit, but looking out into the church, and seeing how crowded it was, the smile didn't last. "I love her so much! I just wish we were having a small ceremony!" Pidge said in a low voice, and Hunk replied "Look at it this way; no one will ever let you forget your anniversary! It will probably be a national holiday!"

Pidge walked out first, followed by Chip and Hunk. They made their way to the stair rail, in front of the altar. Hunk stood slightly back, while Pidge was first with Chip next to him. The Archbishop looked over and smiled at the young men reassuringly. He was privately relived that none of them were hung over, as that always made for an interesting wedding.

Keith was watching Pidge and thought he looked rather pale, but really couldn't blame him. He knew that the scrutiny on Pidge was intense, with the entire galaxy watching. Lance looked at the guys and said "Pidge looks scared, Chip looks like it is all a private joke and Hunk looks like he is hungry!" That comment made Keith smile a tiny bit, but not for long.

The music changed again, prompting Lance to whisper "Do you think the organist is being paid by the song?" Keith said "I guess it means Allura is coming down the aisle." He thought back to the Remembrance Day celebration, and how hard it had been to watch her walk down the aisle then. All of a sudden his throat felt dry and he tightly grasped the back of the pew in front of him.

Keith got distracted watching first Louis and Vince, and then Daniel and Renny come down the aisle. He hadn't realized that by letting the boys help out as ushers it would put them in the wedding party. He was glad to see the boys were behaving well, but wished they were not such good friends with those Arusian boys. Keith knew a small part of it was that they represented a world he would never be part of.

Alexander came down the aisle, in the full glory of his First Captain's uniform. His parents, sitting in a prime spot, glowed with pride, watching him. Lord Malvor had made it a point to send Darrell a note of congratulations this morning, after the announcement of his new rank had been made. He was hedging all his bets, as he did so well.

The flower girls came down next, holding small white baskets of flowers. Everyone smiled at how cute they looked, in their white fluffiness. Emma came down next, looking very pretty with the floral wreath setting off her blonde hair. She looked like the embodiment of spring time, and Alexander decided the reception could not come soon enough.

Keith saw Larmina come down the aisle, and was impressed with how beautiful she looked. The white dress and diamond tiara set off her flaming red hair, and Keith remembered Melinda's comment, that she had thought Larmina was older than fifteen. He saw how Daniel was looking at her, and hoped that Daniel would at least wait until her birthday party.

Bandor was also looking at Larmina with admiration. He was envisioning her in the crown of the Polluxian queens. He wasn't putting any stock in her comments about never leaving Arus, being sure that the prospect of being a queen would be a big enticement. Bandor remembered that his cousin had she would find him a wife, and that he was invited to Larmina's birthday party in two months. He and Verosk had read between the lines, and were sure that he was being given the green light to court Larmina. Bandor smiled at Verosk as Larmina walked past, and Verosk smiled back at him in agreement.

The music paused for a moment, and then the wedding march started playing very loudly. Everyone turned to look towards the back of the Cathedral, and Keith grasped the pew back even tighter. Lance saw how white his friend's knuckles were, and gave him a discrete pat on the back.

Pidge heard the wedding march and stood up straighter, trying to catch his breath. Chip was peering around his brother and saw Allura first. He got a big grin on his face as he whispered to Chip "Little brother, I am very jealous of you!" Pidge saw Allura and stared at her with a bemused expression on his face. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, and the fact that she was coming down the aisle to marry him.

Coran and Allura arrived at the altar, and Coran bowed to Pidge before he took Allura's hand and put it in Pidge's outstretched one. He smiled and said to Coran in a low voice "Thank you, sir." When he took Allie's hand and looked in her eyes, he felt himself calming down. Feeling her presence next to him was reassuring, and as he looked at her he smiled and said "Allie, you look beautiful! I love you!"

As Allura took Pidge's hand she could sense how nervous he was, and she squeezed his hand. He looked so handsome, and it felt so right to be standing up here with him. After Pidge made his comment to her, she replied "Pidge, I love you so much! I am so blessed to be marrying you!" Allie watched as he smiled and she knew he was feeling better.

Coran had been watching them with a proud smile on his face, and he reached over and said "Unless you two want to stand here all day, I suggest you get up the altar!" They flashed him a smile and turning to face the Archbishop, they mounted the stairs still holding hands. Larmina and Chip followed them up, and once they were on the altar they genuflected together.

Keith truly felt like he died when Allura came down the aisle in her wedding dress and veil. She looked beautiful, happy, and in love as she walked past him in her tulle and lace. Knowing that none of it was for him, and never would be, caused his heart to rend in acute pain. Lance looked at him, and knew exactly what he was going through. He realized that Keith was never going to get over Allura, no matter how many times he got laid.

Keith watched as Coran and Allura arrived at the altar, and Coran bowed to Pidge, who smiled and said something to him. He saw Coran give Pidge Allura's hand, as the couple looked at each other intently. He saw Pidge move even closer to Allura as he whispered something in her ear. Allura then said something to Pidge, who smiled in return. After Coran said something to them, Keith watched as they went up the stairs.

He wondered what they had said to each other, but when he saw Pidge's face again he noticed that it wasn't pale anymore. Keith saw that Pidge had the same expression now as when he had accepted his dukedom; serious, but calm. He was impressed at how collected Pidge sounded when he said his vows. Those vows that were piercing at Keith's heart, as Allura and Pidge exchanged them. Watching them do the rings was just bad, seeing how they looked at each other. Keith saw a bond there that he would never know.

Allura was kneeling next to Pidge, looking at him as they exchanged their vows. She was overcome with what was happening between her and Pidge. They had always been able to share thoughts when they were close, but it had been selective. Now though, she felt like she was touching Pidge's soul and she knew he was having the same feelings. Allura knew this because it was like she could see inside Pidge, and she knew he could see inside her to.

The Archbishop held out a small gold plate, and Chip and Larmina put the rings on it, for the blessing. Allura gasped inwardly when she saw the emerald and diamond band on the plate. She and Pidge had picked out traditional gold bands for their wedding rings several weeks ago. Pidge felt her surprise and thought to her _'I wanted you to have something very special, my love'_. Allura looked at Pidge with love and thought_ 'I already have you, I don't need anything else'_.

After the vows and the exchange of rings, they sat in special chairs on the altar, while the Archbishop did the sermon. It was beautiful and moving, and everyone took something away from it. Keith, hearing the priest talk about the passing of the seasons, remembered what King Alfor said, about his feelings hurting less as time went on.

When the sermon was done, communion was passed out and prayers said. Allura and Pidge were presented to the congregation as a married couple, and then the organist played the processional as they walked back down the aisle. Keith turned to Lance and said "When did he become a prince?" Lance gave him a sympathetic look and said "This morning, but you must not have checked your announcements."

Keith thought of something else and said "I noticed that they didn't kiss at the end, like what happens on earth." Lance laughed and said "Sophie explained it all to me, but it comes down to that they don't because it is a religious ceremony." He went "Probably just as well with those two! I wouldn't want to see them carrying on at the altar!" Keith thought about what he had seen in Black Lion, and silently agreed with Lance.

They got outside, and waited in front of the Cathedral with the higher ranking guests. He saw that others were boarding shuttles to take them back to the Castle, where the reception would be held. Keith was standing with Lance and asked "Why are we waiting here, and not going back to the castle?" Lance smiled and said "We get to watch the sword ceremony, when they come out of the church. They are doing some pictures right now."

Lance pointed to the soldiers lined up on the Cathedral stairs, wearing the Arusian formal dress uniform. He then looked at Keith and said "Are you going to make it? I was concerned about you in there!" Keith sighed and said "I feel like I am in a never ending bad dream!" Lance put his arm around Keith's shoulders and said "At least when we get back to the Castle you can get something to drink!"

Inside, the pictures were done and the wedding party was standing in the vestibule chatting and laughing. Everyone was a lot more relaxed now that the ceremony was over with. There was a lot of bantering going on, about what could have gone wrong with the ceremony. Chip was joking about how many times Pidge had asked him about the ring, while the flower girls were hitting each other with their baskets.

Allie and Pidge were standing very close together, which had Fredericks a little concerned. Allie was holding her bouquet in her right hand, with her left hand on Pidge's arm. "Did we really feel what we did, Pidge?" She asked him, still not completely understanding what had occurred. He looked at her, noticing the wonderment in her blue eyes, and feeling her hand on his arm.

"Yes, Allie we did. I think it is similar to what happens with the lions. You know, we have done it before, but I think it will be a lot easier now, especially after tonight." Pidge said, moving closer to her. She could feel him against her, and her heart started to race as the ache in her core flared up. Fredericks came up and said "They are ready for you outside, Your Highnesses'!"

Pidge and Allie walked outside, to the top of the stairs, as the soldiers drew their swords to form an arch and the crowd cheered. Allie looked at him, so handsome in his dress uniform, with his lion badge glittering in the sun. She could feel his body next to hers, and wanted him even closer. Allie said in a low voice "Pidge, I wish we could leave for Lansdowne house now!"

He heard the passion in her voice as she said and Pidge looked at her with a wicked smile. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Allie felt his lips touch hers, and then his tongue was in her mouth, intertwining with hers. She moved against him, not caring about anything but being close to him.

Fredericks saw what was going on and groaned! Chip came up to him and said "I think I need to keep my speech short!" Fredericks was all set to go over and break it up, but they stopped and proceeded down the stairs, under the arch. He told Chip "Yes that would be for the best!"

Keith watched as Allura and Pidge came out of the church, and paused at the top of the stairs. He saw them start to kiss, and couldn't believe that they were almost making out in front of the church. Keith would never have thought Allura would carry on like that, but he knew now that there was a lot he didn't know about her, or ever would know.

He watched as they came down the stairs, under the arch of swords holding hands. Allura glowed with happiness, while Pidge wore the pleased expression of someone who had everything he could ever want. Keith watched as they got to the open carriage, drawn by four grey horses. Several footmen in elaborate livery were waiting by the door.

Pidge took Allie's flowers with one hand, and helped her in the carriage with the other. As she adjusted her train, she smiled at Pidge and said "Thank you!" He smiled back at her, thinking how beautiful she looked. Pidge gave her the flowers and got into the carriage next to her. Fredericks came up to them and said "You will circle around the plaza twice, so everyone can see you. You are to wave and smile at the crowds, and not make out!" He was smiling though as he said it, and Pidge told him "I know sir, she is the crown princess, and I am in my uniform! We'll behave from now on!" He looked over at Allie and said "Well at least until the honeymoon!"

Fredericks roared with laughter at that! He signaled the driver to get going! A cheer went up from the crowd as the carriage started off. He was pleased to see the couple smiling and waving to the crowd. Pidge and Allie were sitting close together, waving, and making mental comments to each other. He was also calculating how long until they could leave for their honeymoon.


	90. Chapter 85

_**Author's Note: This is another long chapter, but I wanted to get the reception done. The Arusian wedding cake is actually the traditional wedding cake in England. The sponge cake is a Scandinavian recipe, but I don't know if it is served at weddings or not. However, it is very good!**_

_**KathDMD: Thank you for your story! Hope you enjoy the reception! All of our friends will get something at the reception, even if it is not what they were expecting.**_

_**E.M. Blaine: Word of warning, you will need to do major brain scrubbing after reading the end of this chapter!**_

_**The Reception**_

The reception was about halfway through, the reception line, lunch, and cutting the cakes being done. Everyone was eating the cake, waiting for the toasts and dancing. Keith was sitting with Melinda, Hunk, Melissa, Lance, and Sophie. He was glad to have Melinda's company, because he felt comfortable with her.

"Why are there two cakes?" Keith asked, while Hunk said "I think it is a wonderful idea!" Lance laughed and said "When Roger and Peyton got married they couldn't decide on a cake, because they all tasted so good! They ended up with four cakes!" Melinda said "Actually, it is tradition to have a bride's and groom's cake!" Melissa said "The bride's cake is white cake with white frosting, while the groom's cake is chocolate with decorations that represent his interests."

Sophie smiled and said "These cakes would fit in with that tradition! The one cake is the traditional Arusian wedding cake, and the other one is a Baltan specialty! Chip worked with Allura and the chef to recreate the recipe!" Melissa, always interested in wedding customs asked "Which is which? They both have marzipan frosting!"

"Our wedding cake is a fruit cake, soaked in Arusian brandy, and sealed with the marzipan fondant. It is then decorated with silver decorations and the initials of the bride and groom. The Baltan cake is a sponge cake, layered with whipping cream and raspberry jam. It is sealed in the same marzipan, but decorated with fresh flowers." Sophie explained the cakes, and then giggled "Larmina and I picked red roses because Pidge likes Allura in red!"

Keith could have done without hearing that, thinking back to Lance talking about the red satin and lace nightgown Allura had received. Looking to change the subject, he asked Hunk "Why aren't you at the head table with the rest of the wedding party?" Hunk smiled at Melissa and said "I asked the Princess if it would be all right if I sat with Melissa at the reception! She said it wasn't a problem!" Melissa reached over and kissed Hunk on the cheek as he said that.

"Plus, I got major points with Alexander, who gets to sit next to Emma now!" Hunk announced, as they all looked at the head table. Allura and Pidge were in the center, with Chip next to Pidge, and Coran next to Allura. Emma was next to Pidge, with Alexander next to her, followed by Louis and Vince. Larmina was next to Coran, with Daniel and Renny finishing up that side of the table.

Melissa was looking at the table and said "Emma is Pidge and Chip's sister, so Alexander is the one with all the gold braid? I have to say; those green uniforms are a lot fancier than what Daniel and Vince have!" Sophie nodded at her and said "The green uniforms are the dress uniforms for our military academy. Alexander is First Captain." She turned to the twins and explained the significance of the First Captain rank.

Lance put his arm around Sophie proudly and said "I have heard through the grapevine that someone's youngest brother will be the next First Captain, after Alexander graduates!" Sophie beamed and said "Lamar is very proud, as we all are! Our great-grandfather was First Captain, but that was a long time ago!" Lance pointed out Lamar to everyone, sitting a couple of tables over. Keith was listening to this with interest. He was impressed with how much Lance suddenly knew about Arusian society.

From his point of view, it all seemed very claustrophobic! He thought about Fredericks and Coran at Pidge's bachelor party, talking about how they roomed with Alexander's grandfather at the Arusian military academy. He thought about Andre, the Crown Prince, and Alexander's uncle who had been the Crown Prince's best friend. Keith sighed as he remembered Andre talking about how close Allura and her brother had been.

Keith looked at Melinda and saw that she had a set expression on her face. He thought about how she had not taken part in the conversation once it turned to the Arusian bit. "Is everything all right?" Keith asked her in a low voice, and Melinda gave him a narrow look and said "I don't think I could add anything good to the conversation."

"I wish you would be honest with me, since I've been honest with you." Keith told her, really wondering what was going on with her. Melinda looked up at the head table and said in a low voice "I see that Daniel is next to Larmina." She stopped, and Keith looked over and saw Daniel chatting with both Larmina and Renny. Keith wasn't sure what was bothering her, as Daniel was not paying special attention to Larmina.

He said as much to her, and Melinda replied "It isn't just Larmina, I mean she is very nice and quite pretty! It is the whole culture of Arus; he is enthralled with it. Did you know he has been going to church every Sunday?" She continued on "He was telling me about those boys, the ones up there that he is now friends with. I don't care for them!" Keith looked at her quizzically when she said.

"Look, I've never met them, but I don't need to. You can tell that they are wrapped up in themselves and their own little world here. Everyone knows everyone else; just listen to Sophie and Lance." Melinda stopped and then said "I guess I shouldn't fault Daniel for what he is doing, after all, your friend Lance is doing it too!" Keith looked at her, not comprehending what she was saying.

Melinda saw that and said "Daniel and Lance are both in love with girls from Arus, and are ready to integrate into Arusian society to get them! Did you ever try to do that when you were pursuing the Princess?" Keith thought about what she was saying, and realized she was right about Lance and Daniel. He then thought about all the time he had been in love with Allura.

"I never really pursued her! Frankly, I just hovered around her!" Keith told Melinda, and then said "I never thought about Arusian society though. But for the longest time, the war was on, so there wasn't any!" Melinda looked at him with interest and said "What about since you've been back? It sounds like it must have been well established by then!"

Keith thought about what she said, and he saw that he had never considered Allura's life outside of Voltron. He remembered what Black had said, about how Allura did so much for Arus, but only Pidge did things for her. "I was too self absorbed to consider that!" Keith said, and then "Even if I had though, I would not do what Lance and Daniel are doing. Lance told me that I would not have enjoyed or understood Allura's life, and he is right." Melinda saw how sad he looked, and she was sorry she had brought the subject up.

Melinda sighed and said "I know that I can't keep Daniel from making the choice he is going to make! It doesn't help that Melissa will probably end up here, with Hunk!" Keith looked over at Hunk and Melissa, as he asked Melinda "Are you not happy for them?" Melinda smiled and said "A part of me envies her! She is easily contented, and I know that Hunk will make her happy. I think I am too restless to ever be able to feel like that!" Keith smiled at her, understanding what she was saying. She could've been talking about him.

Up at the head table, Allura was nibbling at her cake, watching Pidge devour his! "So I guess you liked the cakes?" She asked with a teasing smile. "Allie, it was wonderful! And just like I remembered! Plus, I was too nervous to eat this morning!" Pidge replied, and Allie remembered how he had eaten everything on his plate during the meal.

Pidge looked at her plate and said "You're not eating? Don't you like it?" Allie laughed and said "I love it, and I want to eat the whole thing, but I can't!" He thought about how she had not eaten most of her lunch either, and asked about it. Allie sighed and said "Pidge, my corset is very tight! I don't have a lot of room to eat anything!"

He put his arm around her waist, and ran his hand up and down her side. "I thought I felt that, when I kissed you at the church!" Pidge said, and then "You know my opinion of that garment!" Allie looked up at him, as he teased her. She could hardly feel his hand at her waist, and she wished she didn't have the offending garment on.

"Well, when we get out of here, you get to take it off me, since I'm not bringing my maid along!" Allie told him with a mischievous smile on her face. Pidge took in her sparkling blue eyes and said "I will look forward to that! However, you will have to tell me how to do it!" As he said it, he was looking at the creamy skin of her neck, and thinking how long it had been since he had kissed it.

Allie picked up his thoughts, and what he wanted to do. Her eyes got very wide, as she started to feel very aroused. Pidge picked up what her body was feeling, and felt his start to respond to those feelings. Allie couldn't believe what was happening, and wished they were alone instead of in front of everyone.

Chip started to pick up a weird vibe from his Brother, and it took him no time to figure out what was happening. He tapped Pidge on the shoulder, who turned to him with an annoyed look on his face as he asked "Yes?" Chip laughed and said "Fredericks deputized me to keep you two." He looked over at Allura as he said that "To keep you two in line! Now behave!" He shook his head, but smiled when he saw Allura turn slightly pink.

At the Voltron table Lance had seen the whole thing and announced "I'll be surprised if those two make it out of the Castle!" Sophie pretended to be shocked, but Lance said "Come on now, you know what I mean!" She smiled and agreed with him. Hunk asked "Does anyone know where they are going? I mean, I know they are in the mountains for the last part and all." No one did, and Lance said "It doesn't matter, because they won't leave the bedroom the entire time!" Everyone but Keith laughed, and Melinda squeezed his hand in sympathy.

They saw Coran stand up, to make his toast, so they stopped talking. Keith listened as Coran talked about how long he had known Pidge and Allura. Coran told a funny story, about how Pidge had told him he was going out with her, and what his reaction had been. He finished by praising Pidge and telling everyone how happy he was that Allura had married him.

Keith spent the speech looking down at his plate, swallowing the bile that was rising up in his mouth. For the most part he understood what Coran had done, and why he had done it. When he was in a good frame of mind, he couldn't fault the man for it. However, today, he was not in a good frame of mind! Melinda saw the expression on his face, for a fleeting second, and she asked him about it.

He explained about how Coran had used him to send Pidge to the Dry Valleys with Allura, so the romance could flourish. Keith finished by saying "Most of the time, I get it, and why he did it. It's just hearing how happy he is about Pidge marrying Allura, makes me mad. He would not have been that happy about me marrying her!" Melinda looked at him with a soft smile and said "I'm sorry Keith! I think you have the right to feel mad though! It was rather underhanded, what he did!"

Keith wondered silently _'if I had made the effort with Arusian society like Lance and Daniel are doing, would Coran have felt differently about me? But why should I change who I am for Allura?_' He knew that those thoughts would keep him up all night.

Larmina stood up next, holding a glass of champagne. Keith had noticed that the boys also had glasses in front of them. Keith thought about the bachelor party last night. It was being made very clear that the rules for Arusian society were way different! "I am normally not allowed to talk in public, so this is a big deal for me!" Larmina announced, and everyone laughed. She went on "My Aunt might not think I have been listening to her lectures on tact, but I have been!"

"Actually that has been one of the benefits of my Aunt falling in love; she doesn't lecture so much anymore!" Larmina said with a smile at her Aunt, who smiled back. "When I found out that Pidge was going out with her, I was glad! My Aunt does so much for Arus, and for all of us who live here! She takes her responsibilities seriously, and gives so much of herself. What I love about Pidge is that he cares about doing things for her, and making her happy! Thank you for doing that, and welcome to the family!"

Keith saw Larmina raise her glass and toast them, as everyone took a drink of champagne. Her toast was like someone was turning the knife that was already buried in his heart. Keith felt like all of his short comings with Allura were being made public. Allura and Pidge exchanged a short kiss after Larmina's toast, and Keith felt the knife twist in his heart again!

Chip had seen Allura and his brother kiss, and had been relived that they kept it brief. He was amazed at the passion between those two, and wondered if it would be like that for him, when he fell in love. He stood up and started his toast, flashing a big grin at everyone.

"I am Pidge's older brother, and also the better looking one!" He said, and everyone laughed and he went on "I have put a lot of work into this speech, because I have a lot to say!" Chip turned to Pidge and asked "You didn't have any plans for after the reception, right? So I have all night?" The entire room burst out laughing, as Pidge got an anguished expression on his face.

Chip actually kept it short, and talked about how lucky his brother was, and how much he adored Allura. He finished it by saying something in Baltan that made Pidge grin, and Allura blush. Keith was watching as she blushed, and he asked Lance and Hunk "What did Chip say?" Lance replied "My Baltan is not that good, but it must have been indecent with the way Allura blushed!" Hunk said "I know, but I don't think I should say in mixed company!" Melissa looked around the table and said "We're all adults, come on, tell us!" Hunk looked a little sheepish as he said "He basically wished them long and loud sex for their wedding night!" While everyone else laughed, Keith felt the knife in his heart turn again.

It was later, and the dancing had been going on for a while. Keith had watched Allura dance with Pidge, and the other members of the wedding party. He also watched as she danced with the other guests, and he wondered if it had been arranged ahead of time, who she would dance with. No one had said anything to him about dancing with her, but he knew that he should.

"Look, I need to dance with Allura, to keep up appearances." Keith said to Melinda, who nodded her head sadly. She felt so bad for Keith, knowing the reception was even more torture than what the ceremony had been. Melinda watched as he walked over to where Allura was standing with Lord Malvor and his wife.

"Hello Allura, Lord, and Lady Malvor." He said, bowing slightly to both Allura and the older woman. "May I have the honor of the next dance?" Keith asked Allura, who smiled up at him. She had been wondering if Keith was going to ask her or not. She had looked at him once, during the reception, but he had been talking to Melinda. Allura was glad that Melinda had been able to come, even if she was dressed rather provocatively. She was good at keeping Keith distracted.

Allura smiled at him and said "I would like that! Thank you!" She and Keith walked out to the dance floor, and he knew everyone was covertly watching them from the corners of their eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder and with his other hand, took hers. "You look very beautiful!" Keith told her, as they swung around. He noticed the dazzling diamond earrings that were reflecting on her face and complimented her on them.

"Thank you, they are incredible! Pidge gave them to me, as a wedding gift." Allura told him with a big smile. He looked at the earrings again, and at the diamond and emerald wedding band, sitting beneath the miniature academy ring. "Pidge has good taste." Keith said, wondering privately how much money Pidge must make between his music group and video games.

Allura laughed and said "I think so!" She then got serious and said "It was good of you to come today, Keith. Thank you!" He smiled sadly and said "Well, I would have felt bad if I had missed your wedding. You know, we were once good friends." Allura sighed and said "I hope that the day comes when we can be friends again."

Keith took a deep breath and told her "According to your Father, the pain will get easier for me to deal with." Allura looked shocked when he said that, and asked "You have talked to my Father?" Keith tilted his head and said "We had a nice chat. Oh, by the way, he doesn't like the clothes Fredericks buried him in!" She shot him a look, not sure if he was joking or not.

"He helped me to understand the situation a little better, Allura. I am happy for you, and know that Pidge will make a wonderful husband for you!" Keith told her, feeling the knife twist as he said it. Allura gave him a sad smile and said "I appreciate you saying that, Keith." They finished their dance, and he excused himself. After he left her, Keith went to one of the open bars and ordered a double scotch that he drank in one long gulp.

Fredericks found Allura and Pidge and said it was time for them to make their balcony appearance. They exchanged a smile, because they were going to sneak out after that. The main balcony overlooked a courtyard that was full of people eating and drinking. Most of them had camped out for several days, to get a good spot.

The roar from the crowd was deafening when they stepped outside, in the afternoon sun. A ray touched Allura's diamonds, causing a thousand little sparkles to be created. Allura and Pidge waved to everyone, as they started to hear the chant of 'kiss her, kiss her'! Pidge looked over at Allie with a smile and said "Fredericks really can't get mad at us, since the crowd is asking." Allie smiled and said "No, no he can't!"

The onlookers down below cheered even louder when Pidge reached over and kissed her with great fervor! When they were done they looked at each other and Pidge said "I think it is time to go!" They waved a couple more times, and then went inside and over to a small drawing room. Fredericks, Larmina, and Dorcas were waiting for them.

Fredericks smiled at them and said "Are you sure you don't want to stick around? I think the party is going to go on for quite a while!" Allie and Pidge giggled and shook their heads. Dorcas worked on getting Allura's veil and tiara off, while Larmina undid the bracelets. Allie had not wanted to take them with her. "Your Highness, what about the earrings?" Dorcas asked, and Allie replied "These are mine, and I am taking them with me!"

Dorcas put the jewelry back into its cases, and hugged the Princess good bye. She then excused herself to take the cases back to the treasury room, before she went back to the reception. Fredericks said good bye to them also. Larmina hugged them both and said "Everything I said in my toast is true! I am so happy for both of you!" Pidge and Allie went down a back staircase, where a hover car was waiting for them.

Larmina headed back towards the ballroom, still smiling as she thought about her Aunt and Pidge. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into her cousin Bandor. Bandor had seen Larmina leave the reception, and he had decided to follow her. He had been disappointed not to have more time with her at the reception, but Verosk had pointed out that once the couple left, Larmina would have more freedom.

"Cousin Bandor, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Larmina said casually. She had heard the gossip about Bandor wanting to marry her. In public she laughed it off, but privately she was grossed out by the thought. All of a sudden she wished she wasn't alone with him. Bandor did not sense anything that she was feeling and taking her arm he said "Why don't we walk for a bit and talk?"

Larmina did not want to be impolite; Bandor was her cousin and a king after all. She nodded her head, and they walked down the hall as he made small talk about the wedding. Bandor could not believe how good it was all going. He had Larmina all to himself, and she had not removed his hand from her arm. He looked at her, and thought how beautiful she was, with that flaming hair and those blue eyes.

As they were walking down the hall, Bandor saw an open door and he got an idea. "Larmina, let's step in here for a minute, there is a painting I want to ask you about." In truth, he had not been in the room before, but figured there must be a painting in there. She couldn't figure out why he wanted to see a painting in a small anteroom, but shrugged her shoulders.

Larmina realized her mistake as soon as they entered the room and Bandor closed the door behind them. Before she could do anything, he had his arms around her and was trying to kiss her. She moved her face and tried to push him away, but he wasn't having any of it. "Larmina, come on! I like you and I know that you like me!" Bandor pulled her against him and suddenly she couldn't move at all.

"Your Ladyship, there you are. I am sorry to interrupt but Count Fredericks is looking for you!" Daniel walked in the room, making a point to look slightly off to the left. Bandor turned, saw him, and said in an angry voice "Her Ladyship is busy! And don't you know how to knock?" Before Daniel could say anything Larmina took the opportunity to get away from Bandor. She said to Bandor "Please excuse me cousin, I need to go." Larmina made it a point to emphasize the cousin word.

She walked out the door, with Daniel right behind her. She was breathing hard, and her face was flaming, which Daniel saw. "Why don't we go the long way back and maybe we could find you something to drink." Daniel said in a calm voice.

He had seen Bandor leave the ballroom right after Larmina had, and it concerned him. Daniel had not cared for how the king had been looking at Larmina, like she was a prize to be won. When he saw them go into the anteroom, he had listened at the door and realized what was happening. He had wanted to tear Bandor from Larmina and knock him out, but knew that would only cause more problems down the road.

Daniel led Larmina to an open hallway, where a drinks tray was. He poured her some brandy and handed it to her. She gulped it down, and after it was done burning its way down her throat she said "You know I could've taken him down! You didn't need to rescue me!" She hated the idea of being thought weak.

He smiled and said "I have no doubt that you could've done that. However, if you remember how much trouble you got into for tackling me, think what would happen if you tackled the King of Pollux." Daniel paused and then said "This way, he can be mad at me and not at you!" Larmina looked at him with admiration, which made Daniel very happy and fit in with his plan.

He thought about everything he had learned from the Princess and Pidge, as well as his own observations. Daniel was in love with Larmina, but knew that he would have to proceed carefully. He had seen that going fast would get him nowhere; the King of Pollux was proof of that. As much as he would have loved to have put his arms around Larmina to comfort her, he knew that it would backfire.

Instead he made it a point to stand just a little away from her, while she calmed down. "Please don't say anything to anyone, Daniel!" Larmina implored him, putting her hand on his arm. He chuckled a bit and said "I can't imagine who I would tell it to!" Larmina looked at him with her blue eyes, and noticed his kind expression. She said "I would appreciate you not gossiping with Vince about it!"

Daniel saw how if he was going to pursue Larmina it would have to be behind his friend's back. If he said anything to his friend, it would get back to Larmina, and that would be the end of his chances. He gave her a reassuring smile and said slightly indigently "I wouldn't think of it!"

Larmina looked at him standing there, in his dress uniform with the gold lion badge hanging from its blue ribbon. He was good looking she noticed, and nicely built. Daniel was something of smartass, but he had shown that he could be understanding too. She heard the note in his voice and said "Daniel, I'm sorry, that came out wrong!" He liked that she was concerned enough to apologize to him. He smiled and said "I understand. I was just funning with you!" Daniel went on "Shall we go back to the ballroom?"

Vince saw them as they entered the ballroom and got suspicious about where they had been, and what they had been doing. He came up to them and said hello. Just then Renny and his girl friend, along with Louis came up, so Vince didn't get the chance to try to find out what they had been doing.

Larmina had met Renny's girl friend before, and remembered her as being nice. The young people were getting bored standing around, and couldn't even dance because the court orchestra didn't know anything decent. Daniel came up with the suggestion of the team's rec room, where there were various games.

"Where are Alexander and Emma?" Larmina asked, wondering if they were off making out somewhere. Renny laughed and said "His parents want to get to know Emma better, so they are sitting at the table, making polite conversation. Louis gestured over to a table, and they saw them, along with Chip. They laughed and trooped off, with Vince wondering why he kept on ending up with Louis next to him.

The Malvors were enjoying talking to Emma and Chip. Lady Malvor thought Emma delightful, and could see why her son would like a girl like that. She was also pleased to learn that Chip was single, and not averse to meeting a nice Arusian girl. Several of her friends had daughters that were available, so she was going to play matchmaker. Lord Malvor had decided that Fredericks had been right; Emma was very pretty and cheerful. He also knew that being related to the Prince Consort was not a bad thing.

Alexander had been looking forward to more time with Emma, thinking about how cuddly and fun she was. However, he had been well brought up and knew that his parents getting to know Emma was important. He also wanted to talk to Chip, about what he had said at the end of the toast. Alexander had tried to ask Emma to translate it, but she blushed the same shade that the Crown Princess had. That had made him even more curious, so he was now waiting for the chance to find out what it meant.

Hunk went to look for Lance, but really wanted to get back to Melissa. When he found him, he said "Are we still going to try to get Keith and Melinda together?" Lance shook his head and said "No, it won't help! Poor Keith could get laid every day between now and next year, but he would still be obsessing about Allura!" Hunk said "His loss!" He excused himself, to go find Melissa. She had made her feelings very clear about him, and also the fact that she did not abide by the high standards of Arus.

Lance watched him walk away, and shook his head. He marveled for a minute at what his life currently was. He had thrown a bachelor party that he had not gotten drunk at, attended a wedding that he wasn't hung over for, and was going to finish off the reception by not getting laid. However, he looked over at Sophie, sitting there talking with his parents. She smiled at him, and he knew it would all be worthwhile!

Keith had finished his second scotch, and was debating whether to order a third one or not, when Dean Locke came up to him. The Dean had heard all the gossip, between his friends at court, as well as Daniel. Daniel was very interested in Arusian history, and was helping Her Ladyship with her Hill Country project. Daniel had casually told the Dean the whole story about Keith and Allura, including some tidbits that the court gossip grapevine did not have.

Adam Locke figured that Keith could use a distraction, besides scotch. He came up and started talking to Keith, who was glad for the diversion. They got on subject of a new energy source that was being developed, which Keith had just read an article on. Dean Locke invited him to his table, and Keith found himself with several older men, including the Archbishop. He remembered how he had been impressed with the sermon, so was glad to get the chance to talk to him. Keith also enjoyed being at a table that no one cared about what color Allura's nightgown was, or what kind of sex her and Pidge were going to have.

Sven and Romelle had danced a couple of times and were now sitting at their table, talking about their plans with Sven's new job. Romelle was pleased to be getting their own place, and had been surprised when Sven had indicated they would need some help there. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she was glad that Sven was back to his old self. Sven was pleased to be getting away from Bandor and Verosk, and even happier that Bandor had made it clear that he would be in charge in the Southern Region.

Bandor had been upset when that cadet had interrupted his kiss with Larmina. He had been sure that once they kissed, she would realize how much she liked him. He knew that he was not going to have another chance until her birthday party, but consoled himself with the thought it was only two months away. _'Next time I'll make sure we don't get interrupted'_ he thought to himself.

He was now talking to some Galaxy Alliance officials about the possibility of Pollux being used as a refueling stop for the upcoming fleet exercises. One of the officials had been a squadron commander that Bandor had flown with, at the end of the war. He remembered Bandor, and had put a good word in for Pollux with the Alliance. Bandor put aside the thought of Larmina for the time being, and got down to the business of Pollux.

Verosk, seeing that Bandor was talking with the GA officials smiled, knowing what the fleet exercises could do for Pollux' economy. He was walking to the bar when he saw Melinda, standing by herself. He had noticed her earlier, as had every other man in the place. Her dress left little to the imagination, and Verosk knew exactly what it meant when a woman wore something like that!

He knew that Melinda had been with Keith earlier, but he saw that Keith was now sitting at a table talking to a group of older men. His low opinion of Keith had only been reinforced when he had learned the whole story of Allura throwing Keith over for Pidge. He had no problem understanding why the Crown Princess had picked who she had. In Verosk's opinion, Keith was only a little better than Sven, but neither one of them were suitable mates for a princess.

Graf Verosk wanted to go slap the Voltron commander and ask_ 'what the fuck is your problem?'_ Verosk didn't understand how a man could spend all afternoon with a sex goddess like Melinda, and end up talking to a bunch of old men! Verosk had no problem chatting up Melinda, who was very flattered. She knew nothing about Polluxian politics, but knew an important man when she met one. Melinda liked important, powerful men, and knew just what they wanted. Verosk and Melinda ended up having an enjoyable evening.

The flower girls, after eating their lunch and smearing cake all over their white dresses had been taken away by their Nanny. They were at home sleeping, the remains of the baskets scattered on the floor. It had been a good day!


	91. Chapter 86

_**Author's Note: Sorry for another long chapter, but there wasn't a good place to break up the action. Which, speaking of action, this chapter had mature content in it! FYI – Allura's underwear is what would be worn under a corset, circa pre World War I.**_

_**E.M. Blaine: Only one 'fan' scene in this chapter!**_

_**Lansdowne House**_

Allura and Pidge were in the back of the large limousine hover car, heading down to Lansdowne House. They were sitting right next to each other, in spite of all the room in the back. As soon as they got out of site of the Castle Pidge had put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close against him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, as she nuzzled at his neck, pushing the green ribbon of his lion badge aside. Allie inhaled his scent as she felt his body against hers. Pidge looked at her and said "So, we are married!" She giggled and nodded her head and he went on "That means I don't have to abide by the ground rules anymore, right?"

"Consider them thrown out the window, Pidge!" Allie told him, and he started kissing her deep and slow. His tongue brushed her lips before entering her mouth, which he explored with increasing desire. One of his hands was on the back of her neck, stroking it as he pushed her head closer to his. Allie let her hands stroke his back and waist, as she moved against him trying to get as close as possible.

Suddenly she felt light headed, and saw stars in front of her eyes before she started to slump down. Pidge felt her collapsing, and stopped kissing her. "Allie, are you all right? What is wrong?" He didn't care for how pale she looked, but was glad to see her eyes flutter open. She was trying to breath, but couldn't take a deep breath.

"Pidge, it's a, it's just" Allie couldn't finish what she was saying, and Pidge tuned into her mind and realized that she couldn't catch her breath, and that she was thirsty and hungry. He turned to the little refrigerator, under the seat, and got some water out. Putting it in a glass, he held it to her lips so she could drink some.

She was working hard at trying to take slow, light breaths, which, with the water helped her. Finally regaining her composure she said "I think we need to wait to do anything until I get this corset off!" Pidge looked at her with a rueful look and said "I'm sorry Allie; I didn't mean to make you pass out!" She giggled and said "It's not your fault I have to wear this corset!"

Allie noticed his hand holding the glass and saw the cufflinks "You are wearing Lennalt's cuff links!" She said with a smile, and Pidge told her "Andre gave them to me, saying that your brother wanted me to have them as a 'welcome to the family gift'!" Allie touched them and said "I remember when they were being ordered, my Father had wanted a black background, but I insisted on the blue one because Lennalt and I had the same color eyes!"

"That makes them even more special then!" Pidge told her, kissing her on her forehead. She took some more water, and then noticed a white box in the corner. When she asked about it Pidge said "Since you didn't get to really eat any of the lunch, or the cakes, I had the kitchen staff pack some extras for you. Once we get that corset off, you can eat!"

Allie looked at him with gratitude "Thank you for thinking of that!" Pidge smiled and said with a sly look on his face "Well, I think you are going to need some energy for later!" Before she could reply he went on "I still only have a skeleton staff at the house, and I've given them instructions that they are not to bother us. You probably won't even see them, as I wanted us to have as much privacy as possible." She looked relieved, glad that she wasn't going to have to face a bunch of people the morning after her wedding.

"Coran and I arranged the security around the house, so you will be safe, but it is being done discretely." Pidge added, taking Allie's hand and kissing it. She looked so beautiful sitting there, and he just wanted to hold her so badly. He hoped they would get to the house soon. They spent the rest of the drive chatting about the reception, and their friends.

When they arrived at the house, Allie saw that work had already been done on the grounds, and the courtyard. Pidge helped her out of the car, and then took the white box and they walked up the stairs. Arriving at the top, Pidge told her to wait outside, while he went inside first, and set the box down. He came back out and said "I believe there is a tradition of the groom carrying the bride over the threshold?"

Allie put her hands around his neck and he lifted her in his arms and carried her into the house. Setting her down, he kissed her very gently and said "Welcome home, Allie!" She laughed and said "I am happy to be home with you!" Pidge said very tenderly "Shall we go upstairs?" Allie nodded her head, looking at him with love.

When they got to the bedroom, Allie looked around at the furniture that Pidge had put in. It was dark wood, with graceful carvings of scroll work and shells. The bed was large, with four posters but no canopy. There were nightstands on both side, and a table off in one corner. The bedding was cream, gold, and black with a design of scroll work also.

She smiled at Pidge and said "I like the furniture, and everything!" He came over and put his arms around her, saying "Well, I figured we didn't want to sleep on the floor! Do you think the bed is big enough?" Allie blushed as she looked at the bed, and then at Pidge who was putting the box on the table in the corner.

Pidge said "Let me get my jacket off, as it is getting hot." Pidge got up, went over, and opened one of the doors to a dressing room that also contained a closet. He turned to her and said "I gave you the bigger dressing room, since I bet you have more clothes than I do!" She giggled at that comment.

She was trying to figure out where to sit when he came back into the room. Pidge had taken off his jacket and lion badge, and was just wearing his shirt and pants. She had thought he looked so handsome in his dress uniform, but now he looked very huggable. "So now you have to tell me how I get the corset off you!" Pidge said with a grin and sparkling eyes. Allie laughed and said "First you have to get my dress off!"

Pidge looked at the dress in awe. "You looked amazing walking down that aisle, Allie!" Pidge said to her, and then "You are so beautiful! I am so lucky!" He walked over to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Oh Pidge, I am the lucky one! And you looked very handsome in your uniform!"

Pidge turned her around, and looked at the back of the dress. He was dismayed when he saw a long row of tiny white buttons. He asked "Are these buttons just decoration?" He already suspected the answer, since she had said it was an old dress. Allie sighed and said "No, they are real, and each one has to be undone."

"Just how old is this dress?" Pidge was starting to wonder if it was a historical artifact, and probably should have stayed at the Castle. "It is over 200 years old, and all my female ancestors have worn it at their weddings, as well as my Mother." Allie told him, and he could hear pride in her voice.

Pidge said "I understand that it is very special, so we will have to be careful with it. What happened to the train?" He asked now, thinking about the long train she had at the Cathedral. She laughed and pointed to the elaborate gathered back of the dress "The train pulls up to make this bustle thing, so I don't have to drag all the fabric around." He looked at it now, impressed with the ingenuity of the design.

"Allie, these buttons are very small. How do I undo them?" Pidge asked, and she said "It is called a button hook, and I have one with my stuff. It should be in the dressing room." He indicated the other door, and she opened it.

When she came back out she said "Someone did a nice job setting up my stuff and clothes." Pidge smiled and said "Mrs. Patmore's niece, who has been helping her, had some training as a lady's maid, so Mrs. Patmore had her unpack your stuff."

Allie smiled at him, as she handed him a small silver hook that had a handle decorated with Allie's initials and a crown. She said "Is there somewhere we can sit down, while you undo the buttons?" Pidge smiled and said "Only the bed!" She blushed, but went over and sat on the edge of the bed, turning her back to him.

Pidge looked at the hook, and took a closer look at the buttons. He had a rueful look on his face, having not anticipated this as part of his wedding night. "Allie, how do you use this?" She giggled and said "You're a genius; I would assume you could figure it out."

He sat down next to her, and ran his fingers over the row of buttons, counting how many there. Allie felt his fingers stroking her back, and leaned back, wanting more of his touch. Pidge said "When I was doing my calculations I did not take this into account. Did you know that there are 32 little buttons here?" Allie snuggled next to him, and said "Well then, you should probably get going!"

He loved the way she felt against him, and as he looked around the room, he remembered that they were alone. Pidge smiled and whispered in her ear "I think you are right." He got the hang of undoing the buttons and it went much quicker than he had thought.

She felt secure sitting with him, and liked how intimate it was, just the two of them. "Ok, so I have the buttons all undone, what now?" Pidge asked her. She told him how to undo the tie at the bottom of the corset, and when he loosened it she took a deep breath.

"That feels so much better." She turned to face him, and saw the gleam in his eyes. Allie put her hand on his chest and said "I need to go hang the dress up, and then I want to wash my face. I hate having all this makeup on!" Pidge smiled and said "You have such pretty skin; I wasn't sure why you had it on." She laughed and said "Because the wedding was being televised!" Pidge remembered Coran and Fredericks arguing about that, before he had lost it. He smiled as Allie stood up and said "Don't go anywhere!"

When she came back, he looked at her creamy skin, and noticed that her gold hair was loose and not pinned up anymore. Pidge reached over and stroked it softly saying "I like your hair down better!" Allie said "It took me longer than I thought, because I had to take all the pins out." She continued on "That bathroom is amazing! The tub is huge!"

Pidge got a sly look on his face as he said "I designed it with you in mind, since you like to take bubble baths and all!" Allie remembered their conversation, about her introducing him to the concept of bubble baths. As she thought about that, and how big the tub was, she blushed very red. Pidge knew what she was thinking and thought to her _'That was the idea!'_

He had been distracted by her hair, and just now noticed what she was wearing. He laughed and said "Now I know what your 'something blue' was!" He looked closer at her undergarments. She had a white silk camisole on, decorated with white lace and open work. Blue satin ribbon was threaded through the open work trim of the v-neck, the whole camisole being held together by a bow tied from the blue satin ribbon.

Pidge looked lower, and saw that she had some pants on, made of the same white silk. They ended above her knee, and were trimmed with the same white lace and open work. The open work had more blue satin ribbon threaded through it, which was tied in a bow on the outer sides of the legs.

However, his attention was captivated by her pants, which he looked closer at. "Allie, why are your pants crotch less?" Pidge said in a shocked voice. He could see some of her dark gold curly hair, and the inside of her thighs. She was amazed that he was shocked, not understanding why he should be. Allie told him "It is the only way I can go to the bathroom when I have the corset on. I can't be pulling down underpants after all."

He was still staring at her groin, and said "You mean to tell me that whenever you wear your corset, you wear these pants?" Allie looked at him with a puzzled look and said "These, or some similar ones. Actually, these were made for my wedding." Pidge said "So when you were wearing your court dress, you were wearing these too?"

Allie sighed, not understanding his interest in her bloomers! "Yes, Pidge I was. What is the big deal?" Pidge got a big grin on his face as he said "Do you know how sexy that is? Just knowing that I could lift your skirt and have access?" Allie suddenly understood his reaction, and she put her hands on his chest and said "I guess this will be another private joke, just between us?" Pidge said in a delighted tone "Plan on me pushing you against a wall and making love to you, the next time you wear your court dress!"

She knew that he would do that, judging by the way he was looking at her. Allie laughed "I'll warn you, my court dress is rather heavy!" Pidge tilted his head and said "I'll manage!" He felt his arousal hardening as he said it. "Why don't we get the food, so you can eat? I'm sure you're hungry!" Pidge said, forcing himself not to pull her into bed.

"Oh, yes! I am so hungry! Thank you for thinking of bringing food!" He brought the box over to the bed, and sitting on the bed, opened it up. In addition to the food, there was silverware and a chilled bottle of champagne. "Boy, they really thought of everything!" Allie smiled, as Pidge opened the bottle and set the food out.

He poured a small amount into glasses, and they toasted each other. Allie ate an entire meal, as did Pidge, and then they had pieces of the wedding cakes. After they were done, Pidge removed the food, as she sat back against the pillows. "I feel so much better! That was wonderful!" She told him, as he came up next to her. He refilled their glasses and Allie said with a teasing look "That is plenty! I don't want to fall asleep!"

Pidge said "We don't want that – at least not yet!" It was so nice to cuddle with him, while they finished the wine. The wine was relaxing her, as was how peaceful the room was. She could see the river from the windows, and liked how quiet the room was. Being here with Pidge was wonderful, knowing it was their own private world. She went to cuddle against him, and felt her earring against her neck.

He watched as she turned around and took the earrings off and put them on the nightstand, along with her glass. "Those are the most amazing earrings, Pidge!" She told him, and he smiled as he said "I wanted something worthy of you!" He leaned over and kissed her, and she snuggled closer against him. When they stopped, Allie said, between shallow breaths "How come I am in my underwear, and you still have your clothes on?"

"Probably because you have not taken my clothes off yet!" Pidge declared, flashing a knowing grin and saying "I was thinking you should take them off. Of course, I don't have as many buttons as you did!" Allie's eyes got wide as he said that. Her hands were shaking slightly as she reached up and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Once she got them undone, she pulled the shirt out from his pants, and pushed it off his shoulders.

Allie could see the remnants of the bruises where Lotor had kicked him. She touched them, and he smiled at her. "All healed, and just in time!" He told her, enjoying the way she was moving her hands around. After his shirt was off she looked at his chest, and was impressed with how well muscled he was. She reached out and put her hands on his chest, lightly touching his skin.

Allie noticed that his breath had gotten shallow and she asked "Pidge, do you like this?" He nodded his head, as she brushed his nipples with her fingers. He groaned slightly as she continued to touch them, feeling them harden. She then moved her hands along his sides, and said "It has been quite a while since I've seen you without a shirt on!"

Pidge pulled her against him, and she nuzzled into him, amazed at how warm he was and how good he smelled. He said in a low voice "I'm looking forward to seeing you without a shirt on!" She blushed, and he loosened his arms and looked at her.

"You know that I still have my pants on, don't you?" Pidge asked, looking forward to seeing what she was going to do. "Oh, I have to take them off too?" She asked, blushing again. He laughed and nodded his head.

Allie reached over and slowly undid his belt, and then went to undo his pants. As she moved her hands to the zipper, she felt his manhood pressing against his pants. She looked up at him with big eyes as she let her hands linger against his increasing bulge. Pidge's eyes were slightly closed as he let out a low groan. "Allie, can you get on with it, please?" He asked slowly.

She got the pants unfastened, and he stood up from the bed, and pushing them down, he stepped out of them. Allie looked at his underwear and said "Boxers!" Pidge knew she was referencing an ad that she had seen on earth, about boxers vs. briefs. She had asked him what he wore, and he had told her that she would have to wait until their honeymoon. The both laughed at that!

Allie moved over to the side of the bed and ran her hands along his hips, and around to his rear end, where she ran her hands up and down. Pidge said with a wicked grin "You know that you still aren't done, right?" Allie moved her hands to his waist, and gently put her fingers under the waist band of his boxers.

She took a deep breath and started pulling them down, and then she realized she would have to pull them over his erection, which seemed to be even bigger than before. When she had the boxers pulled down she gasped when she saw him.

"Pidge, you are huge!" Allie exclaimed in shock. He got a very wide grin and said "Just so you know Baltan males are longer and wider than most earth and Arusian males." She was now worried, trying to work out how he would fit in her. He saw her worried look, and said "I did some research, and it will fit." Pidge's eyes were twinkling as he said it! Allie said "I'll take your word for it, not having seen any others before! Can I touch it?"

Pidge reached out and took her hand and wrapped it around his manhood. She couldn't believe how hard he was, but how the skin felt like velvet. He started moving her hand up and down his shaft, tightening it slightly on the downward stroke, but releasing a little on the upward one. Allie felt him remove his hand, and she kept on stroking him like he had shown her.

As she listened to his moans, and noises that were between a growl and a purr, she was amazed that she could create this response in him. She had known that she excited him, but had never before experienced it at this level. She was so caught up in the reactions she was creating that she didn't hear him at first.

"Allie, I need you to stop, or we won't get to the main event." He told her, slowly removing her hand. She looked at him intently, and said "I will have to remember how to do that, since you liked it so much!" Pidge said with a teasing note in his voice "I always knew you were a quick learner!" He got back into bed, and pushed her back against the pillows, lying next to her.

Pidge put his arms around her shoulders and started kissing her, letting his tongue enter her mouth. Her tongue came to meet it, and soon they were intertwining with and increasing intensity. He moved his mouth over to her ear, laying light kisses along the way. They were still side by side, and Pidge kissed and licked her ear lobe and the inside of her ear.

Allie let her hands roam, enjoying the way his skin felt. She felt him brush her hair out of the way, as he started kissing and nipping at her neck. She moved slightly, to give him more space, sighing as she did so. "You know I was thinking about doing this at the reception." Pidge told her, between nips and tugs that were sending jolts to her core. He went on "It has been a while since I've been able to do this!"

He moved on top of her, forcing her on her back, as he was gently kissing around her collar bone, and making his way up the other side of her neck. Allie pressed tightly against him, moving so her groin was against his bulging erection. He growled and said in her ear "You know that is only going to encourage me!" She laughed, and then moaned as he started licking the back of her ear.

Pidge moved his hand down, and lightly traced a finger along the bare skin above her camisole. He looked down at her, her blue eyes filled with love and passion. "Your skin is so soft and white, Allie." He told her, continuing "It makes me think of whipped cream!" She smiled at him and said "You know you have only seen some of it!"

"I guess I need to get your underwear off of you, huh?" Pidge said with a gleam in his eyes, and then in a low, husky voice "Of course with those underpants it is not an issue!" Allie smiled a teasing smile and said "You are really fixated on my bloomers!" Pidge had shifted slightly, to allow him a better view of her body. "Allie, the thought of you standing up on the dais, all proper and stiff in that silver dress, but underneath you don't have a proper set of underpants on." He sighed and said "It is a major turn on for guys!"

She thought about that, and then said "If that is the case, you probably shouldn't tell Lance." Pidge gave her a puzzled looked, and she said "Sophie has the same issue when she wears her court dress. Can you imagine his reaction?" They burst into laughter at the thought, and Pidge said "He can find out on his own! It makes it more special and personal!"

Thinking about Lance reminded him of the talk that he and Roger had had. It had been a little awkward, but gave Pidge a lot of first hand information, that he had not gotten from his research. He thought about Roger's main point, which was to go slow. Pidge smiled at Allie, and took several deep breaths to try to calm down.

Pidge started touching her neck, lightly stroking it. Pidge then moved his fingers around her neckline and down to her exposed skin on her chest. Allie felt his fingers on her bare skin, leaving little tingles behind as he moved them around. He started kissing her, making it a point to keep it light and soft. They had broken off the kiss, and Pidge was now back to kissing and nipping at her neck. Her body felt like it had taken on its own life, and was responding to him in ways she had never felt before.

He now had one of his fingers running under the edge of her camisole, and he looked at her as he got to the bow that was holding it together. Pidge started playing with the bow as he said "You told me that you were my present, right?" Allie, who was pressed against him, feeling breathless and overwhelmed from how he had been kissing her, said "Yes, yes I am." He grinned and said "Well then I guess I need to untie the bow!"

Pidge reached for one of the ends, trying to contain his excitement at the thought of seeing her naked. It didn't help that he could see her nipples pressing against the silk, almost begging to be touched. He pulled the end and the bow came undone, giving him access to her breasts. He could not believe how beautiful they looked, and with a hand reached over and cupped one, loving the way it felt as he held it.

Allie moaned as he started rubbing his thumb against her nipple, as her hips moved against his erection. Pidge could feel the heat from her femaleness against his throbbing manhood, and he growled as he pushed her back onto the bed. He moved his hand to her other breast, pushing the camisole out of the way.

His hand on her breast was incredible, but when he rubbed her nipple, making it harden, it was even more intense. She moved against his hand, every one of his touches on her nipple was going straight to her core. Pidge felt her reaction, and wanted to feel all of her body. He tried to pull the camisole off, but it got twisted.

"Shh, hang on, I don't want it torn!" Allie panted and she moved slightly, to sit up. He watched as she pulled it over her head, tossing her gold hair as she did so. She gave him a teasing glance as she dropped it to the floor. "All you had to do was ask!" Allie told him, as she sat there topless. For Pidge seeing her in bed, with her breasts completely exposed, it was too much.

He pulled her into his arms and back down on the bed with a growl. Pidge kissed her hard, while his hands played with her body. He moved his mouth down to her neck, nipping and tugging with a greater intensity than before. She tasted and felt so good, and the way she was responding to him was just feeding his desire.

Pidge's lips were on her chest now, and he started slowly licking around her breast, moving up to her nipple. Allie arched her body as he took her nipple in his mouth, and her moan was like nothing he had heard before. As he sucked, and then nipped at the hardened nipple, she writhed under him, making the mewling, and purring he sounds he remembered from the sim room.

Those sounds drove him on, and he moved to her other breast to give it the same treatment. By now her hands were in his hair, pushing his head against her breast. She was arching and moving against him at the same time, her body being overwhelmed with sensations. It was so much, and yet not enough at the same time.

Pidge started kissing and licking the undersides of her breasts, and then moved down to her stomach. He was stopped by another blue bow, this one holding her pants on. Allie didn't know why he had stopped his exploring and she looked at him, breathing hard. He realized they needed to slow down some.

He looked at her pants, with the view that they gave him. He said "I find it interesting that your hair down here is darker." Allie was still breathing hard, but enjoying having him look at her body. It was so nice not to have to stop him anymore. "I've never thought about it!" She told him, rubbing his shoulder.

He reached to the waist band of her pants, where the bow was. "So, another bow to undo, huh?" He asked her, and then said "Of course, with these pants I don't technically have to take them off, but I guess you want me to?" Allie smiled and said "Yes, I do want you take them off. They are a little bulky!"

Pidge undid the tie, and pulled them down her legs, skimming his fingers on her skin as he did so. His touch felt like feathers tickling her skin. She raised her hips to help get them off, and then once they were off he tossed them on the floor. He took one of his hands, and lightly stroked her inner thigh, which increased the ache in her core to more intense levels. His fingers, as they stroked up almost touched her crotch, and suddenly she wanted him to do that more than anything.

Pidge couldn't believe how soft her skin was, and the fact that he was touching it so intimately. He moved his hand from the one thigh, and went to the other one, stroking up and down. He noticed that Allie was raising her hips as he stroked up, and he was able to feel the dark gold curls, and her warm crotch.

Allie moaned as he touched the area, exploring the inner and outer areas. He was trying to remember what he had read, but her moans were distracting him and making it hard to concentrate. He became aware of how wet the area was, as he moved his hand around. Pidge said "You need to let me know if it feels good, Allie." He noticed that she had balled her fists and was gripping the comforter.

She heard Pidge, but didn't know how to tell him that it all felt good. Her core had to be melting, with how warm and wet she felt. Allie felt Pidge move his finger slightly and felt her hips jerk upwards, as a jolt of electricity went through her, making her moan very loud. He saw her reaction and said "I guess that felt good!"

Pidge kept one of his fingers there, but moved another one to her opening. He was amazed at how easily he slid it in there, and how hot and wet it was. He felt her clench around his finger as she moved her hips. Pidge tried slowly moving his finger in and out, and watched her reaction to what he was doing. He heard her make sounds, between a moan and a sigh, which he loved hearing.

Allie felt his finger go inside her, and she arched up instinctively to meet it. Between him moving his finger in and out, and stroking her, she felt like she was being wound up like a top. She started moving against him harder, knowing that what he was doing wasn't enough. "Pidge, please!" Allie gasped, in between moans.

Pidge remembered when she had said it, in the sim room, and he had wondered what it meant. He moved up next to her, removing his hand from her center as he did so. It caused her to whimper and press her groin against him, which sent a hard rush of desire through him. He was now looking down at her, loving the passion in her eyes, and the way her gold hair was splayed against the pillows.

"Now, does that mean Pidge, please get on with it? Or Pidge, please stop before I lose it?" He asked very slowly, wanting to make sure that she was ready for him. Allie saw how he was looking at her, with love and concern. She ran her hands up and down his chest, before wrapping them around him.

"It means please get on with it, so I can lose it!" She told him, as she reached up and started kissing him hard. Pidge pressed her into the bed as one of his knees pushed her legs further apart. Allie felt his shaft against her opening, as he moved it back and forth, letting her wetness coat it.

Allie felt his hot hardness against her opening, and her body took on a mind of its own. She moved her hips against him, and he felt the motion and before he could even think about it, he had pushed into her hard and fast. Pidge heard her cry out, and could feel the tearing pain she was feeling.

That feeling made him hold still, while he softly kissed her and said "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to hurt you so much!" He felt bad, not realizing what it was going to be like for her. She felt everything he was feeling and said "Pidge, it's all right! The first time always hurts some. I just need to get used to you." She saw that he was looking a little relieved and she said "After all, you did tell me that you are larger than earth, or Arusian males!"

Her comment made him smile, and he saw how concerned she was about him, which touched him. He couldn't believe that after what he had made her feel, she still loved him. Pidge looked at her and said "You are the most special person I have ever met! I love you so much!" Allie heard the reverence in his voice, and she reached up to kiss him in response.

As she did so, she moved her hips slightly and she felt his shaft inside her move too. It caused the most amazing sensation to sweep through her body, and she moved her hips again wondering if she had imagined it or not. When the wave of pleasure hit her body again, she knew she hadn't.

Pidge felt her small movements, and then heard the moan she let out. His body started moving, as he thrust into her slowly, trying to match what her hips were doing. It took a couple of times before they got the same rhythm going, but when they did it was overpowering.

Allie felt him push inside her with his manhood, and rose up to meet it; she wanted him to touch the spot in her core that was aching. At the back of her mind she remembered what Sophie had said, about bending her knees. When she did, Allie felt him push even deeper into her, which made her let out a loud exclamation of pleasure.

Feeling him inside her was pushing her over the edge and she grasped his buttocks with her hands as he pushed harder and faster into her. Pidge couldn't think of anything but how good it felt to be in her, and her welcoming responses to his thrusts. He heard her start to exclaim "Oh god, oh, oh" as it got louder and louder.

Pidge knew that she was close and hoped he could hold until she came, but he was too close to losing it. It was the loud "Pidge, please, please!" That did it, and he let out a loud roar as he exploded inside her. When Allie heard him roar, as he gave that final hard thrust, it pushed her over the edge and as she moved against him she felt her core shatter. She screamed his name as waves of pleasure and release washed over her body. Allie was clinging to him, and felt him finishing pumping inside her.

When it was over with, they were lying together, just holding each other, shocked at what had just happened with their bodies. "Allie, wow!" Pidge panted and then "I've never felt anything like that before!" He pulled her closer, and she nuzzled against his neck, his scent all over her. "Do you suppose it is like that every time?" She asked in a hushed tone, against his neck.

Allie felt him laugh as he said "Well, from my research." He stopped, and she looked up at him "That is right; I did marry a ninja scientist!" Pidge stroked her head, feeling her damp scalp and soft, wavy hair as he went on "According to what I have read, it actually gets better the more you do it!" She was completely wrapped around him, and started to feel stirrings coming from his manhood that was pressed against his groin.

Laughing she looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes "I get the feeling you are going to want to test the validity of your research!" Pidge laughed very loud and said "I am so glad that I married a girl who understands science!" Allie gave him a teasing glance and said "Well, Chip did say we were supposed to have long and loud sex tonight!" Pidge was too busy kissing her to respond!


	92. Chapter 87

_**Author's Note: This is a shorter chapter than the last couple, but it does contain one 'M' rated scene.**_

_**The Honeymoon**_

Allie woke to the morning sun coming in strong through the windows. It took her a minute to remember where she was, and then she heard Pidge make a light snore. She was lying next to him, naked and completely happy. After the first time, they had made love three more times, and then slept.

Pidge had woken up around dawn, all aroused, and they had made love again. He had told her how hard it had been, to wake up every morning in his small room and not have her there. She had told him that he wouldn't have that problem anymore, and he had proceeded to make slow, deliberate love to her. That time had been even more incredible than the others, because going slow had intensified everything.

She decided that it must be around 10:30, and that she needed the bathroom. Allie didn't want to wake Pidge, so she was careful about getting out of bed. When she went to stand up she had to grab one of the bed posts, as her legs were weak and shaky. She realized that she had been in bed for over twelve hours. When she went to walk she felt soreness and burning in her pelvis, and knew exactly what it was from.

Walking very carefully and slowly, she made her way into the bathroom. It still amazed her, and she could hardly wait to try the tub. Allie knew the tub would help the soreness too. She was glad that Sophie had talked to her, and told her what to expect, because it had made it easier. After she was done, she got a drink of water, which tasted great. After stretching some, she drank more water and realized that she was hungry and thirsty.

Still walking carefully she went back into the bedroom, and walked over to the windows. She loved how the river looked as it flowed past. The sun was hitting it in places and making it sparkle, and Allie thought to herself_ 'it is so beautiful_'. "The river is not the only thing that is beautiful!" She heard Pidge's voice say and she turned to face the bed with smile.

Pidge looked at her, standing there naked, with the sunlight making her gold hair sparkle. Her body was incredible, and as he thought about all the ways he had touched it last night, he smiled. Allie saw him sitting up in bed, with a sleepy smile and tousled hair. He looked so good, and she was amazed at her good fortune!

Allie walked over to the bed slowly, knowing he was enjoying looking at her body. Pidge saw her breasts move slightly as she walked, and he remembered how she had reacted when he had sucked her nipples. He only had a sheet over him, and Allie could see his arousal tenting the sheets. She sighed, and stopped a little short of the bed. Part of her wanted to get back in there and snuggle with him, but most of her wanted to eat.

"I am hungry!" She announced with a teasing smile as he held out his hand to her. She shook her head, which caused her messy, wavy hair to dance in the sunlight. "If I take your hand, I will end up back in bed with you, and I probably won't get out again for another twelve hours!" Allie told him, her eyes sparkling as she said it.

Pidge looked at her with narrowed eyes, and wanted to run his hands through her hair as he pressed her against the matress. "Would that really be a problem? We don't have anywhere to go, or anything to do?" He told her, his erection rock hard by now. In truth he was hungry too, but the thought of making love to her overrode everything else. He sat up even more, and reached his hand to her waist. Before she knew what had happened, she was on the bed, and they were making hot passionate love.

When they finished, and were snuggling, their skin slightly damp against each other, Allie sighed. She looked at him, completely relaxed, enjoying the thought of what she had done to him. She nuzzled against him, thinking how wonderful that from now on she would be sharing a bed with him. Pidge felt her nuzzling, and closing his eyes he sighed, still in awe at his good fortune.

He told her as much, and added "Allie, are you still hungry?" She moved to sit up some and said "I would like something to eat, and then I think we need to try the bathtub!" Pidge got a wicked grin and said "You know if we do that, I'll make love to you again, right?" Allie tilted her head and "Do you have other plans for the rest of the day?" Pidge went to grab her, but laughing she moved out of the bed and ran to her dressing room.

Allie came back out in a peach silk robe, decorated with gold trim and ribbons. With her blonde hair and flushed skin she looked adorable. "I like the robe, Allie! What is underneath?" He asked, smiling. "Nothing, Pidge, nothing!" She told him in a satisfied tone. He groaned and said "How am I supposed to think about food, now that you have told me that?"

"Well, the sooner we eat, the sooner we can get to the tub! Let me go brush my hair!" Allie told him, as she walked to the bathroom. When she came out, with smooth hair, Pidge had put on his boxers and a t-shirt. "Have I told you how great you look Pidge?" She told him, as she came up and kissed him. He put his arm around her shoulders and said with a grin "If you want some food, I suggest you stop tempting me!"

They went down to the kitchen, which was empty and Pidge said "I asked Mrs. Patmore to leave food for us that would be easy to heat up. She and her helpers will be here in the early morning, but then they will be gone!" He brought out a plate of sandwiches, which looked wonderful. He also found some ice tea to go with them.

"These are so good! And the bread is wonderful!" Allie exclaimed as she ate. "The bread is made here on the estate, with locally grown ingredients. I know the people who do it, and I'm helping them expand their business. They hope to be selling the bread all over Arus by the fall." Pidge told her, and as she looked at him, remembered all the work he had done for Arus. She told him how proud she was of him, and they chatted while they ate, discussing several upcoming projects.

"Just so you know I see a pasta dish in there." Pidge said, gesturing to the refrigerator "That I am guessing is for tonight, in case you are concerned about dinner! Also, maybe in a couple of days, if we want to go fishing, we could have fresh fish!" Allie noticed that the kitchen looked completely updated, and she commented on it. He told her what he had done so far in the house, and what he still wanted to do, adding "You have quite a few rooms to decorate, you know Allie!" They laughed and she hugged him as whispered in his ear "I think I'm ready for a nice bubble bath!"

In the bathroom Allie discovered that Pidge had stocked it with her favorite bath salts and soaps, which made her smile. "Ok, so what is the procedure here, for these bubble baths? He asked, as he watched her pin up her hair. She flashed a smile at him and said "First off, we get the water to the right temperature, and then we fill the tub! After that we add some bath salts, and get in!"

"So what scent are you thinking about?" Pidge asked, looking forward to having her naked against him. "Lavender! It is soothing and my favorite!" She told him as she got the water going, adding "It is going to take a while for the tub to fill!" He came over to her and put his arms around her waist, feeling her body's warmth through the soft silk, as he said "I know what we can do, while we wait!"

Pidge moved his hands over the curves of her rear end, while he kissed her deeply, feeling her tongue in his mouth. Allie put her arms around his neck as she moved closer to him, feeling him push his arousal against her groin. She felt herself getting wet and warm, and in spite of being sore she was suddenly hot for him. He felt the wave of passion wash over her body, and his responded instantly.

"I think we need to get into the tub, and continue this there!" Pidge told her in a rough voice. He wasn't sure how long he could hold off from making love to her, but thought doing it in the bathtub would be interesting. She picked up that thought and thought to him with a bubble of laughter _'fun and interesting!_'

He watched as she dumped in some bath salts, and then took off her robe. He loved seeing her body reflected in the large mirrors. "You should probably get in first, and then I will!" Allie told him with a mischievous look. Pidge took his shirt off saying "I think you just like getting me out of my clothes!" She laughed and said "I think that is the pot calling the kettle black!"

Pidge climbed into the tub, and stretched out, enjoying how the warm water felt on his body. The lavender reminded him of Allie's hair, and he took a deep inhale as he got comfortable. She climbed in, nestling between his legs, resting her back against his chest. She sighed as she felt the warm water ease the pain in her groin.

Allie felt Pidge put his arms around her shoulders, and she stretched out a little more. "This is great! I love it!" She exclaimed, and he said into her ear "I can see why you like these baths so much! I also like the company!" Pidge's breath was soft on her ear as he said it, and she felt his manhood stiff against her.

"We need to soak for a while, to get completely relaxed!" Allie said going on in a firm voice "Pidge, you will have to be a little patient!" He sighed, and said "Oh, I see! Well let me show you something, while you are getting relaxed!" He pressed a button, and jets of water started shooting into the tub. She looked around with a big smile on her face, as she let the water pulsate against her body.

Pidge took advantage of her being distracted, and moved his hands to her body, enjoying the way his hands slid over her wet skin. Allie was captivated how his hands were touching her body, as the pulsating water massaged it. She sighed happily, snuggling into him, which only gave him better access.

"Allie you will have to tell me when you are relaxed." Pidge said into her ear, as one of his hands stroked her inner thigh, stopping just short of her femaleness. It was both relaxing and exciting at the same time, and she felt desire start to race though her.

She turned around so she was facing him, lying on top of his legs as she did so. Allie saw that his shaft was pointing straight to the ceiling. She took her fingers and lightly circled the tip, just barely brushing the top that was above the water. He growled slightly as he closed his eyes and exhaled. Allie saw his reaction, and smiled as she kept on stroking him.

Remembering what he had shown her last night, she wrapped her hand around his manhood and moved it with the motion he had demonstrated. By now Pidge was moaning, with his hands gripping the sides of the bathtub tightly. He was thrusting up, which was causing water to splash around. "Allie, please! I'm close to coming!" Pidge said in a strangled note.

He heard her laugh, but she did stop the torment. "If you are going to come, it is going to be inside me!" She declared, and added "But not for a while yet!" Allie moved so that she was straddling him, her crotch just above his shaft. He went to go thrust into her, but she moved so he couldn't. "Pidge, it is my turn to experiment! I want to see what each level of penetration feels like!" She told him in a determined voice.

"Have a told you that you are a naughty minx?" Pidge asked, and watched as she tossed her head and kissed him on the nose. "I am your naughty minx!" He felt her lower herself unto his shaft, until he was just barely inside her. Pidge felt Allie move a little, both back and forth, as well as slightly deeper. He soon discovered that as exciting as that was, when she clenched around his manhood it moved his desire to a whole higher level.

"Allie, I don't think this is experimentation, I think it is torture!" He managed to articulate, before he moaned. She giggled and pushed a little farther into him, repeating the same back and forth motion, while she withdrew almost all the way to the end. She then pushed down on him so he was back to the same level of penetration. When she got there, she tightened her walls around him, making him growl really loud.

"Maybe you need to do some math, to distract you, dear!" Allie said in a soothing tone, but it didn't soothe him. "I married you so I would not have to do math anymore!" He managed between clenched teeth. Allie was thrilled beyond imagination, with what she was doing to him. It was exciting her as much as it was him.

Allie had been surprised at how having him at different depths aroused different feelings her in, as she moved back and forth. She was also enjoying being on top, as she moved against him, making her hit her sensitive spot as she did so. All of a sudden she felt a jolt at her core, and she pushed hard against him, so he was thrusting against the top of her. She let out a pleased exclamation, as the tip of his manhood found the perfect spot.

Pidge felt the change in her movements, as she started riding him harder and faster. He watched as the arousal swept over her body, and then when the climax hit her how she threw her head back and screamed. He had already been close to coming for the last ten minutes, but watching her pleasure herself on his erection was the final straw. He pushed her tightly down on his shaft, and held her as he exploded inside her.

When they could both catch their breath Pidge said "Just so you know I'm probably not going to be able to walk for the rest of the day!" Allie positioned herself so that she was snuggled next to him, with her head on his shoulders. "Then I say the experiment was successful! Now we can snuggle and enjoy the bubble bath." Allie told him, feeling totally satisfied. Pidge nodded his head, as he mumbled "Works for me!"

It was almost ten days later and Allura was sitting in the dressing room, while Dorcas laid out what she was wearing for the ride up to Lennggries. Dorcas and Higgins had arrived that morning, in preparation for the trip. Before they came, Allie and Pidge had made love in the shower, which reminded her of a waterfall, with the way the water cascaded down.

She couldn't believe how fast the time had gone, or how wonderful it had been. They had gone to the river and fished several times. Each time they brought back fish which they had for dinner, enjoying how fresh it tasted. On Sunday they went into the small village and went to Church, which surprised the priest greatly. Everyone had been very kind about not bothering them, but Allie had made it a point to greet people. She and Pidge were touched that no one had told the press they were there.

Another day he had taken her to the place where the bread was made, which was also a brew pub. They had a glass of ale, served warm as was the tradition, along with some bread and cheese. The cheese was also made locally, on one of the farms, and Allie was impressed with the industry on the estate.

One day they'd had a picnic all planned, but the weather was cold and rainy. Instead, Pidge had made a fire in the large fire place in the library. They ate their food in front of it, admiring how the flames reflected off the beautiful wood paneling. When they were done eating, Pidge had locked the door and they had made love in front of the fire.

Lying there afterwards, she discovered the mural on the ceiling. It depicted an ancient myth of a god who had turned himself into lion after his great love had been turned into one. Pidge had not noticed it before, but he appreciated the story. They had ended up making love again, under the ceiling.

Allura was thinking of all that, before she was brought back to the present by Dorcas. "Your Highness, have you heard a word I've said?" Allura smiled at her maid and said "I'm sorry, I was thinking of something else!" Her maid chuckled and said "More likely someone else!" She went on "But that is all right, you are on your honeymoon! I 'm not sure why Lord Montrane set up the visit."

"The original plan was that we would spend all the time up there, but then His Highness was concerned about the publicity." Allura explained, still getting used to Pidge's new title. She went on "I think Coran was thinking that by now we would want to see something." Dorcas tossed her head with a sniff at the explanation. Privately she thought that Lord Montrane had been a widower for too long!

Dorcas looked around the dressing room and said "Someone has done a decent job in here." She had been concerned about who would look after Her Highness in her absence, even knowing that her lady would be going nowhere. "Yes, Shelby has been great. Her Aunt is Mrs. Patmore, the housekeeper." Allura told Dorcas, who said "Well I've met Mrs. Patmore and she seems a very decent sort." She added "And she thinks His Highness walks on water, and is sure that you are the most beautiful thing she has ever seen." Allura looked pleased and smiled.

Andre was in the other dressing with Pidge, catching him up on all the gossip from the castle. Pidge was looking forward to telling Allie about Melinda and Graf Verosk. It also sounded like Hunk and Melissa were moving right along. Andre had been observing the Arusian Fox as he worked, and was reminded of how the animal looked after he'd been given access to the hen house.

Pidge in fact was beyond satisfied. He'd had Allie all to himself, at his house, and he had been gratified to find out just how passionate she really was! She would try anything, and enjoyed teasing him to his limit. She'd been right, she was his naughty minx, and he loved her intensely! It had been nice to have their own place, where they could walk around in their underwear if they wanted. It reminded him that he needed to have the video surveillance taken out of the family quarters.

He brought up a holoscreen to make a note of that, while Andre organized his things. Andre noticed His Highness' smile and said "You are enjoying married life?" Pidge gave Andre a wry look and said "What do you think?" Andre laughed loudly at that comment.

On the ride up to Lenggries, they were accompanied by an aide d 'camp that Coran, who was going to meet them up there, had chosen. The young man had been pleased to be given the assignment, and had the briefing memos all set to go. Unfortunately he was to be disappointed, because as soon as their Highnesses' had gotten into the hover car they fell asleep. His Highness had his arm around Her Highness, who was snuggled against his chest. The young man sighed, and went to work a puzzle on his tablet.


	93. Chapter 88

_**KathDMD: This chapter is a little calmer!**_

_**At The Castle**_

Larmina came rushing into the rec room, where everyone else was waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late, but I was talking to my Aunt and Pidge!" She announced, as she went over to the sofa to sit down. "What is the happy couple up to, in their secret location?" Lance asked out of curiosity.

"They are in Lenggries now, having arrived earlier in the day. The Arusian news service covered it, by the way. My Aunt says it is really beautiful up there, with the snow on the mountains. The house they have is really nice, and it has its own private hot spring!" Larmina announced happily.

Keith sighed when he heard that and wondered _'if Allura would wear a bathing suit'_? _'Probably not'_, he decided, wishing that Larmina had not brought the subject of Allura up. His life had been a lot calmer in the ten days that she had not been around. He gritted his teeth, knowing what the subject of conversation was going to be for the next while.

"It was so nice to talk to Aunt Allura, she and Pidge look really happy!" Larmina was going on, as the knife turned in Keith's heart. "Where were they before?" Hunk asked, having honeymoon destinations on his mind. "That is need to know only!" Larmina told him in a teasing tone and going on "Once they finish the official stuff in Lenggries, they are going to spend some extra days there, just relaxing.

Vince had missed Pidge's company and said "Why do they need to relax more? They've already been gone for almost two weeks!" Larmina was set to make a reply when a message from Daniel popped up on her tablet 'I think Vince misses his BFF!' It made her want to giggle, but instead she sent a smiley face back to him.

She and Daniel had been doing that quite frequently, ever since the wedding reception. Larmina was relieved that Daniel had not said anything about what had happened. In fact, he had told Vince to knock off the teasing, the day after the King of Pollux had left. Bandor had extravagantly kissed her hand and announced, in a loud tone, that he could hardly wait to see her in two months. It was when Vince was making his fourth reference to Larmina being Queen that Daniel had said 'it wasn't funny the first time, and it is not funny now, so stop it!'

Her thought was interrupted by Lance telling Vince "They are on their honeymoon idiot! Don't you know anything?" Vince replied "Well, how long should that take?" Lance, Hunk, and Daniel all exchanged looks of pity, which Larmina saw. She announced in a firm voice "I think you all should save this conversation for later!" To herself she wondered about Vince, and how clueless he really was. Keith was glad that the door had been shut on the honeymoon conversation and announced "Why don't we get on with the movie?"

The movie was an earth one, with lots of car chases and explosions. The dialogue was almost non-existent, which matched what the one female actress wore. Larmina was pretty sure that women didn't go driving across desserts on earth wearing shorts that their butts hung out of. Also, with the amount of sun beating down, anyone with sense would have a white shirt covering their skin and not a bikini top.

Instead of watching the movie she thought about Daniel, and her feelings regarding him. It wasn't helping that he was sitting on the floor, next to the couch, and by her legs. He wasn't touching her or anything, but she could have reached out her hand and played with his hair. Larmina was surprised when the thought popped into her mind.

Larmina knew that the secret they shared gave them a close bond. She was friends with Vince, and appreciated that he understood about her childhood and all. However, with Daniel she felt like he was more in tune with the world as it was. She remembered how they had talked about her eavesdropping. He had not been shocked, or lectured her about how bad it was; instead he had just pointed out the consequences of it.

Daniel and Vince had both been going to Church, ever since they had been at the Arusian Military Academy. Daniel went more than Vince, and sought Larmina out to ask questions about various things. He was honest with his opinion about some of the stuff, and she couldn't fault him his observations. She'd had a different belief system for the first ten years of her life, so she could relate to where he was coming from. She appreciated the fact that he didn't try to pretend he believed everything, to get in good with her.

That helped to offset the fact that he was still a smartass, and didn't know when to shut up about most things. In her opinion he was way too impressed with himself and his flying ability. Also, while he wouldn't tease her about Bandor, he had no problems teasing her about other things, or getting together with Vince to try to get her.

All those thoughts were going through her head, as she looked at his hair again and wondered what it would be like to run her hands through it. She became aware that he had moved slightly, so the pillow he was leaning against was right next to her leg. It was dark in the room, but she could feel him against her calf. Larmina wondered if it was an accident or not; she didn't move her leg though.

Just before the hover car arrived at Lenggries, Allura had woken up. Sitting up to stretch, she saw the aide d 'camp and smiled at him. The young man couldn't believe how beautiful the Crown Princess was, or that he was getting to see her in such close quarters. He looked at her again, with her sleepy eyes and flushed cheeks. He decided His Highness was a damn lucky bastard to get to wake up next to her every morning.

"Do you have the briefing memo ready, Lt. Carlson?" She asked him, breaking his chain of thought. He knew that it was wrong to have those kinds of thoughts about his future Queen, so he put them aside. "I loaded them into yours, and His Highness' tablets." Lt. Carlson said. He watched as she turned and nudged His Highness, who mumbled something.

"Pidge, come on, we are almost there! You need to wake up!" She told him teasingly, and turning to the young man asked "Is there any coffee made?" Lt. Carlson made it a point to be busy preparing two cups of coffee, while their Highnesses talked.

"Allie, we can't be there already, we just left!" Pidge announced, sitting up and stretching. She giggled and said "It's been almost three hours!" He looked at her, how great she looked, and wished they were alone. Instead he thought to her _'If you hadn't worn me out on our honeymoon, I wouldn't be so tired!_' Allie laughed in his brain and thought '_you enjoyed every minute of it! And if we were alone you would probably be making love to me again!'_

Pidge acknowledged that she was right and added '_this is really nice, to have a conversation like this!' _Allie smiled and then handed him a cup of coffee and said out loud "This should help wake you up, and we can read the memos." Lt. Carlson was oblivious to what was going on, just relived that Lord Montrane would not be upset with him, since the briefing memos would be read.

That night Allie and Pidge were in the hot spring, watching the snow come down from the dark sky. The water was hot, and neither of them was wearing a bathing suit. Pidge liked how the hot spring was right outside their room, and that robes had been provided. He would have to say thank you to Coran for setting this up, he thought.

Pidge heard Allie sigh, as she snuggled next to him. They had just made love, with Pidge entering her from the rear. It had launched a whole new series of sensations in her, and she had responded with an almost animal intensity. "That was incredibly over the top! How many different positions do you think they are?" Allie asked, enjoying the way his body felt.

"It depends on how flexible we are!" Pidge gave her a wicked grin before kissing her. Allie gave him a knowing look and said "I am very flexible, just so you know!" Pidge looked down at her and said "That will give us a lot to work with!" She giggled and then said "Not only am I flexible, I am also creative!" Pidge laughed and said "Why do I get the feeling I won't be getting a lot of sleep!" Allie shook her head and said "You're a genius; you don't need a lot of sleep!"

Pidge looked into the bedroom and asked "Do you think the bed is comfortable?" She smiled at him and said "Well, it certainly is big! Didn't you say you never wanted to sleep in a tiny bed again?" He nodded his head, and then thought of something. "Why wasn't Dorcas waiting for you, when we got back?"

Allie looked at him and said "Since I am married now, I had to change her routine!" Pidge gave her a puzzled look and she explained "I don't want people interrupting us in our room." He kissed her on her forehead and said "I like how you say 'our room'!" She continued on "Anyway, I explained to her that she would only need to help me undress on special occasions; otherwise I would leave my clothes out for her to deal with in the morning. Also, she won't wake me up anymore. I will let her know when I'm ready for her."

Pidge thought about that, and was glad that Allie felt protective of their space. He'd always known he would have to share her, but was glad that she understood the boundaries. He told her that, and added "Was Dorcas all right with that? Or is she annoyed at me?" Allie laughed and said "She completely understood! It's not like she wants to walk in on us!" Allie got serious and added "Pidge, you are so important to me! I love you and that is what matters the most!"

Pidge looked at her, as the snow fell on her hair and melted, making it sparkle in the low light. Her eyes reminded him of a deep, blue mountain lake. It was amazing that she was his, and he knew he would do anything for her. "Allie, I love you so much!" He said, and then kissed her softly. Breaking it off, he whispered in her ear "Let's go see how comfortable the bed is!" She was happy to agree to his suggestion.

It was a week later, and at the Castle the team was having lunch. Keith looked around and asked "Where is Larmina?" Benson, who was filling in for Andre announced "Her Ladyship said she would be a little late. She wanted to put some fresh flowers in their Highnesses' room." Lance looked up and said "That is right, they do get back today." Hunk added "Larmina has missed her Aunt a lot." Daniel said "Well, they are very close!"

Vince had been annoyed that Larmina had spoken to the Princess and Pidge several times. He was lonely without Pidge's company and had been disappointed that he had not even had an email message from his mentor. He said "She has talked to the Princess several times since they've been gone. She knew where they were before they got to Lenggries!"

Daniel gave his friend an exasperated look and said "The Princess is her family!" Keith said "The relationship she has with her Aunt is different than her relationship with us." Lance laughed and said "I am impressed on that depth of insight from you!" That made the table laugh and then Lance went on "It must be your new friends at your eating club! They are having a good effect on you!"

Keith sighed, wishing Lance did not feel so comfortable airing his private information. He had in fact been invited to join the Litterarum Society by Dean Locke. It was made up of scholarly men, including the Archbishop. They met to eat and discuss current events and social policy. Keith found it enjoyable to talk to serious minded men. An even bigger attraction was that the subject of women never came up.

"You were the one who was telling me I needed a new interest, Lance! We don't just eat, we also discuss current events!" Keith told him patiently. Lance tossed his head and said "Well sitting around talking with a bunch of old men is not what I had in mind, but I guess it is a start! Do any of them have granddaughters' you could meet?"

Hunk could tell that Keith really wanted the subject changed. He felt bad for his teammate, after Melinda had left him at the reception for Graf Verosk. Melissa had told Hunk that her sister always went for the most powerful man she could find. That observation did not surprise Hunk, and while most of him thought that Keith had probably had a lucky escape, he still felt bad that it had happened so publicly. _'Which'_, mused Hunk, _'seemed to be the story of Keith's life right now_.'

"I think what Keith is trying to say is that Larmina can talk to her Aunt about things she can't discuss with us." Hunk said, and Keith gave him a grateful look. Vince said "Well we know that! She knew about the romance before anyone else did. She told me that she used to cover for them, so Pidge could take the Princess out."

Daniel laughed and said "You are just annoyed because your idol is not around!" Everyone, even Keith laughed at that. Lance waved his fork at Vince saying "You do know that he isn't going to be down in the Hanger Bay at all hours anymore, right?" Vince looked at him questioningly, while Keith tried to concentrate on his food.

Lance looked towards the door and asked Benson "Larmina is not coming is she?" Benson would have laughed under other circumstances, knowing Her Ladyship well. He went over to the open door and peered out, and then shook his head. He lingered there, both to head her off if she came, and to better hear what Commander McClain had to say.

Vince didn't understand what was going on, and Lance said "Larmina does not want to hear this conversation! She would have my hide!" Keith wished Lance was as considerate of his feelings as he was of Larmina's. He wondered what it said about him, that Lance was more afraid of Larmina than him.

"What planet are you from? Pidge is married now, and will be more interested in making love to his wife than talking with you about science!" Lance said, staring at Vince. He was getting worried about Vince, based what the cadet had been saying lately. Even Pidge at fourteen had known the facts of life, and didn't need the I's dotted and the t's crossed.

"Dude, you need a girl friend!" Daniel announced, and Lance said "Or, maybe you can join Keith's eating club!" Everyone laughed, including Benson. He was enjoying being with the Voltron pilots, and was hoping that Andre would be busy with His Highness when he got back. Vince sat there feeling morose. He knew all about sex, but didn't see it as the be all and end all of the world, like Lance and Daniel. Even Hunk seemed interested in sex, but that might have been because of Melissa. Keith just wished the conversation would go away.

Lunch was over with, but they were lingering over dessert, with Larmina teasing Daniel about how many brownies he had eaten. She was also giving Vince a hard time, about his lack of appetite. In truth, he hadn't been hungry since the conversation before she came to lunch. They heard a ruckus in the hall, and then Pidge and Allura were in the room.

Larmina jumped up, giving a blood curdling scream as she launched herself at her Aunt, who laughed as Larmina hugged her. She gave Pidge a big hug too, and said "Welcome home!" Everyone else had stood back while Larmina welcomed them, with Lance asking the guys "How many decibels do you think she hit?"

Allura was wearing a bright red suit, with black fur trim at the ¾ length sleeves and the collar. The jacket was fastened with black silk toggles, the whole effect being very sophisticated. The red showed off her blonde hair, which was down with her cornet, and her blue eyes. Keith remembered hearing that Pidge liked her to wear red, and it tore at his heart. He was blown away at how beautiful she looked. Keith also had no trouble recognizing the glow that came from having great sex every night. It hurt that he was not the one to make her look like that! He had known that having her back around would be hard, but had not imagined it would be this hard.

"It is good to see everyone!" Allura announced, after the hellos. Keith had managed to greet her, getting a light hug in return. She smelled wonderful, and Keith knew he would be thinking about that for the rest of the day. Lance and Hunk had Pidge off to the side, giving him a hard time about what they had been doing while they were gone.

Keith heard Allura telling Daniel and Vince "Lansdowne House was great, very peaceful. We went fishing a couple of times, and always caught dinner!" He would never have thought of Allura fishing, but from the way she was talking it was obviously something she knew a great deal about!

"Are you kidding me? You marry the Crown Princess and the best place you can take her for a honeymoon is your house?" Lance declared, adding "And then you spend your time standing in a river fishing?" Allura went over to where Pidge was and kissed him on the cheek saying "Our honeymoon was wonderful! I like to fish, and we had a great time!"

Daniel said to Vince, in a low tone "Huh, I bet they did a lot more than just fish!" Vince was shocked that Daniel could talk about the Princess that way. Lance had laughed after the Princess' comment and said "A great time fishing, or doing other things?" Vince was starting to wonder if Daniel and Lance were secretly related. Keith decided that he was in a nightmare that he wasn't going to wake up from anytime soon.


	94. Chapter 89

_**KathDMD/E.M. Blaine: Bandor warning, but only in the third person.**_

_**Welcome Home Chats**_

The next morning Allie woke up for the second time, hearing the shower running. She and Pidge had woken up as the sky was pink from the sunrise. They had made love, and then fallen back asleep, enjoying how peaceful their room was. Allie sat up, and stretched before she got out of bed. She went to the bathroom, planning on surprising Pidge in the shower.

He had the water going, with his back to the door. Allie made it all the way next to him before he whirled around and had her pinned against the wall. Pidge kissed her deeply, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You must learn that you can't sneak up on a Ninja!" He told her with twinkling eyes as he broke off the kiss.

Allie pretended to pout and then said "There are some other things I can do to a Ninja though!" Pidge smiled and said "Why don't you show me?" They had hot, fast sex, which caused Pidge to declare that the morning was off to a good start!

Pidge was dressed first and watched as she put a very pretty rose pink dress on that was ornamented with a lighter pink lace, and pale pink satin roses. He fastened her zipper as he told her "It is good that you ambushed me in the shower, or I would not be zipping this dress up for a while. Oh, and I like the pink lace bra and panties – very coordinated!"

She smiled at him and tossing her head said "Well, you can look forward to taking it off of me later!" Pidge looked her up and down and said "You can count on that! Are you coming to breakfast?" He remembered her saying something last night, but couldn't recall what. "Larmina wants to have breakfast with me, one on one. She says she needs girl time!" Pidge kissed her and said "I love you, and will look forward to later!"

When he got down to the rec room, he saw that everyone else was already there. Lance looked up at him and said "Where is Allura? Did you keep her up all night? Are you aware that you need to let her sleep?" He delivered his questions in a delighted tone, enjoying the fact that he had something new to tease Pidge about.

Keith looked over at Pidge, and noticed the pleased, satisfied expression on his face. He was glad that he didn't have to have Allura sitting across from him, glowing with happiness. Pidge got some food and coffee, saying "She and Larmina are having girls only breakfast!" Hunk laughed and looked over at Daniel and Vince as he said "I think she wants a break from you two tormenting her!"

Daniel had already known about the breakfast, from one of the text messages he and Larmina had exchanged. However, he pretended to be surprised and said "Us torment her?" Vince was upset that Larmina had reacted the way she had, from what Hunk was saying. Hunk saw the dismay and laughed, saying "Gotcha!"

Vince didn't know why he seemed to spending a lot of time annoyed, but he was tired of it. They had all had dinner together last night, but after it was done the Princess and Pidge had gone upstairs. Vince had been hoping to discuss some new research with him, but Pidge had hardly heard him. He was sure that the day could not get any worse, but it did. After breakfast Keith announced that he wanted to take all the Lions out, to run through his latest formation.

Pidge looked at Vince and said "Can I have Green's key?" It was said in a pleasant tone, and Pidge handed the key over without a second thought. When they were heading to the chutes though, Pidge turned to Vince and said "Would you mind riding with Daniel this morning? I want some time with Green!" Vince acquiesced, but with a heavy heart.

Pidge entered Green's den, and after sitting in the pilot's chair put the key in the slot. Green roared to life, and stretched as he flexed his haunches. Settling down he thought to Pidge _'So you are back and mated?'_ Pidge gave a throaty satisfied laugh and thought _'oh, yes my friend! Oh yes_!' Green thought back '_Twice this morning? And last night? I am glad that you are satisfying your mate!'_ Pidge chuckled and thinking about how Allura had looked, lying in their bed thought _'yes, she is satisfied!'_

He felt Green get serious and think _'you know that the Daughter of Arus is your responsibility now, right?_' Pidge acknowledged what Green was communicating and thought _'She has been my responsibility for a long time! Now, I can officially take care of her and protect her!'_ Pidge felt Green's approval as he thought _'That is why you are with the Daughter of Arus! She protects everyone else, but you need to protect her!'_

Green's console started to glow with happiness, and Pidge was glad he had insisted on time alone with his Lion. _'I have missed you too!_' Green thought in his brain, and then thought _'You will mate with the Daughter of Arus here!_' Pidge's eyes flew open wide and he thought _'What?' _Green, like all the other Lions, had the wisdom of the ages. They knew their pilots past, present, and future.

'_You almost mated with her the night you rescued her, but it wasn't time yet!'_ Pidge thought back to the night he had taken Allie off of the cruiser, and they had realized how much they loved each other. Pidge acknowledged what Green had thought, and then said _'What makes you think she will go along with your plan? Even if I agree to go along with this?_'

He felt Green sigh in his brain _'you are bonded with the Daughter of Arus, and bonded with me. When you two mate inside me, I will be bonded with her too!'_ Pidge thought about this, and saw where Green was coming from. He thought _'Ok, I can kinda see that, but how will she feel about it?_' Pidge felt the Lion toss his mane as he said _'She will understand!'_

Pidge knew how bossy Green was, and decided he would never win this argument! He thought that to Green and added _'do you have specific time we should mate here?_' Green's console glowed emerald, as he felt the Wizard give in. _'I will let you know!' _Pidge felt Green change his thought process and heard in his brain _'the Magic One is not happy!_'

'_Oh no, not this! He is upset because he is not flying?_' Pidge thought, sighing. Green understood the Magic One. He was rather like the Seeker, in that both of them had great futures ahead of them, but it was not an easy path to get there. Green thought '_he has missed your company_! Pidge sighed and thought '_I have been on my honeymoon, and doesn't he have Daniel for company?'_

'_The Impudent One is rather like the Joker! Plus, having special powers is not always the road to being happy!' _Green thought and Pidge pondered that before thinking '_what should I do?_' Green thought _'you cannot do anything! The script has already been written! When everything comes into place, you will need to guide the Magic One to understanding!_'

Pidge knew that he had gotten all information he would from Green. Lion talk only revealed what was needed to be known, at the present moment. He understood enough to know that he needed to mate with Allie in Green, whenever the Lion decided it was time. He had also picked up that Vince was in for a period of unhappiness from the Universe. He opened the throttle and thought _'Let's launch!'_ When all was said and done, life was good and Allie was waiting for him!

Daniel had arrived at Blue Lion, with Vince in tow. Once Daniel had powered up the Lion Blue had roared, and then sensed the Magic One's presence. '_What is he doing here?_' Blue asked, in a cranky voice. Daniel laughed at the Lion and thought '_I think you need more coffee!_' Blue tossed his mane, secretly enjoying the give and take with the Impudent One. He remembered how, all those months ago, the young pilot had tricked him into surrendering control.

Blue was very stealthily by nature, and usually didn't make the first move. His natural element was water, and in most cases water got its way by slowly and steadily wearing down its target. But when stirred up, water could be the most destructive of the elements. His first pilot, the Viking, born of a place of ice, understood the element.

The Daughter of Arus had understood his need for calm deliberate action, and smooth flow. The Impudent One understood water's need to move and dance. Blue appreciated the Impudent One's ability to use speed to trick and deceive. Cunning understood cunning.

'_Pidge wanted time alone with Green, so he asked if Vince could come with me_' Daniel told Blue. '_That is right, the Wizard is back from mating. Does he look happy?_' Blue thought in Daniel's brain and he silently laughed _'try dripping happiness and satisfaction. I'm surprised that Keith can stand to be at the same table with him!_'

Blue sighed and said '_It is getting better for the Seeker, but it will take time. He should have let your sister help him!_' Daniel thought back '_Yes, it would have helped but she gave up finally_.' Daniel knew his sisters well, and wasn't shocked by what the Lion had said. Blue changed the subject _'the Magic One is unhappy_.' Daniel looked back at Vince, who was doing something on his tablet.

'_His idol was gone, and is now back but is not spending time with him._' Daniel explained, rolling his eyes as he did so. Blue felt his pilot's annoyance and really couldn't blame him; the Magic One did tend to have tunnel vision. He thought that to his pilot and added _'the Wizard is not the only one making him unhappy_!'

Daniel mentally asked the Lion what else was going on and Blue replied _'you and the Little Daughter of Arus'_. He thought to the Lion _'there is nothing going on between us'_ and Blue thought back _'but you would like there to be. He is also aware that you two have a secret he knows nothing about. He is sensitive and can pick up on those things._' Daniel thought '_well thank goodness he doesn't read minds then! Larmina asked me not to say anything about what happened with the King of Pollux._' Blue sniffed, having a low opinion of the Viking's brother-in-law.

Blue thought to Daniel '_the Magic One likes the Little Daughter of Arus also. You are aware of this, and have already decided to pursue her behind his back!'_ Daniel acknowledged the truth of what Blue thought and added_ 'I like her also! However, until her birthday neither Vince nor I can do anything._' Blue sent him a warning _'you need to heed that well!_' Daniel nodded his head and then looked at his friend again.

Vince looked up at Daniel and said "Are you two done talking about me?" Daniel laughed and said "Why do you think Blue and I were talking about you?" Vince was secretly envious that Daniel could have Lion chat, while he couldn't. For all of his special powers, only a Lion's pilot could talk to the Lion. Vince said "I could sense that Blue didn't know what I was doing here!"

Daniel smiled and said "Blue was concerned about how unhappy you seemed." Vince said "So you told him that Pidge banished me?" Daniel laughed and said "Blue said to tell you that Pidge still thinks highly of you, but Green wanted time alone with his pilot. Blue says Green is really bossy!" Vince laughed at the image that conjured up, while Blue thought to Daniel '_that was a good thing you just did!_'

Larmina was on her way to breakfast with her Aunt, after having slept in instead of working out. Daniel had sent her a text last night, asking if she was going to be in the gym the next morning. She had told him no, and added that she was going to have breakfast with her Aunt. Daniel had texted her back telling her to have fun, and he had added that he knew she had missed her Aunt.

That was one of the nice things about Daniel, thought Larmina. He never pried into her relationship with her Aunt. He was also good about not making comments about her and Pidge, at least in front of Larmina. She knew how guys talked when women were not around, so she was pretty sure that Daniel only held his tongue with her.

Breakfast was all set when she got to the dining room, so they ate first, while Larmina told her Aunt what had been going on. They also talked about the reception, and everything that had happened after her Aunt and Pidge had left. The one thing Larmina had not mentioned yet was Bandor, but she knew that she needed to.

"Thank you for handling the good bye ceremony for Bandor and company!" Allura told her niece, and going on said "Let's hope that things improve for Sven and Romelle! She doesn't need that kind of stress right now." Larmina agreed, knowing the whole story since her Aunt had told her. She had been surprised at how Sven seemed to treat Romelle, comparing it to how Pidge was with her Aunt.

Larmina took a deep breath and said "I need to tell you something that happened at the reception, after you left." Allura looked at her niece and saw how worried she looked. She took Larmina's hand and said "If it was bad you should have told me right away, Larmina and not waited!" Larmina looked at her Aunt gratefully and said "No, it wasn't anything really bad, just kinda embarrassing!"

She proceeded to tell her Aunt what had happened with Bandor, and how Daniel had helped her. Allura sighed, mentally wanting to slap Bandor! She was starting to wonder if something in the atmosphere of Pollux caused men to be idiots. "I'm sorry you had to endure that! It was uncalled, and he should have known better!" Allura said, and Larmina replied "I could have taken him down, but Daniel said it was good that I didn't! He said it would have caused trouble, and this way Bandor can be mad at him and not at me!"

Allura had to give Daniel credit for his thought process, and told Larmina that. She then asked "What happened after you got out of the room?" Larmina said "Daniel and I walked over to the main hall, where he got me something to drink. Then we went back to the reception and hung out with Vince, Louis, Renny, and his girl friend." Allura was glad to hear that the situation had ended well.

"Oh, I asked Daniel not to tell anyone, even Vince!" Larmina exclaimed, looking down at her lap. "I think that was wise, and I am sure that Daniel won't say anything. He has behaved very well!" Allura said, and added "However, I do need to tell Pidge what happened." Larmina looked upset and said "Why?" Her Aunt said "Because I cannot uninvite Bandor for your birthday party! Pidge needs to understand the situation, so we can make sure you are not in a position to be alone with Bandor.

Larmina had not thought about that, and she got a grimace on her face "Gross, he is going to come?" Allura nodded her head sadly and said "I am hoping to have some nice girls for him to meet by then!" Larmina snorted and said "Good luck with that! Who would want him?" They chatted for few more minutes, and then Larmina excused herself. She felt better, and was glad that she had told her Aunt the whole story.

That afternoon Daniel, Vince, and Larmina were in class listening to Hunk trying to explain thermal physics. Larmina was annoyed that she had to be there, since the class was only required for Daniel and Vince as part of the Academy curriculum. She was glad when she saw the text message from Daniel pop up on her tablet. '_Thank goodness'_, she thought, _'that I have the alert turned off._'

Daniel: How was your breakfast?

Larmina: Great! It was good to talk to my Aunt!

D: Did you tell her about what happened?

L: Yes, I did! She said you showed good judgment!

D: I told you it was better the way we worked it!

L: Ok, you were right. She is going to tell Pidge, because of my bday prty and all!

D: That should be interesting!

L: We'd better sign off, class is almost done.

D:

Vince was sitting there not listening to Hunk. He already knew the subject, and could have taught it better. However, Hunk was a good sort so Vince wouldn't do that to him. He had been brought up to be respectful to teachers, not matter what. He was pretending to take notes on his pad; in reality he was playing a puzzle game.

He was surprised when the text message box popped up in the middle of his game. It took him a minute to realize that Daniel and Larmina were texting back and forth. He couldn't figure out how he was seeing the texts, until he remembered that he had given Daniel some class notes earlier. To do that, he'd had to synch their machines, and he must not have undone the link.

Vince read the messages and felt a piercing stab in his heart. He had been aware that Larmina and Daniel were keeping something from him, and now he had proof! Vince had been pretty sure that it probably had something to do with why they were both gone from the reception at the same time.

He realized that the Princess knew what the secret was, and would tell Pidge. The mention of his idol's name reminded him of how Pidge had been treating him. Not only were Daniel and Larmina shutting him out, but so was Pidge. He had not had a conversation with Pidge at all, and his mentor didn't seem that interested in having one.

Vince spent the rest of class feeling sorry for himself, and trying to figure out a way to find out what Daniel and Larmina weren't telling him. He had thought that he and Larmina were friends, after they had talked about her childhood. He was hurt now, that she trusted Daniel more than she trusted him.


	95. Chapter 90

_**Author's Note: The scene at the end is based on something I read quite a while ago, in another Voltron Fanfic. I tried to look for it, but couldn't find it, otherwise I would have given credit to the person who came up with it first.**_

_**KathDMD: Glad you like the Larmina/Daniel angle – really trying to capture the 'young woman' thinking of Larmina. Can we not all remember being sixteen and being conflicted about a boy? Oh, BTW, this chapter has a reference from you!**_

_**The Cadet Triangle with A Side of Keith**_

It was a month after Allura and Pidge had been back, and Keith was sitting at the breakfast table with them and everyone else. When they had first gotten back he had been sure that he was in a nightmare that he wasn't going to wake up from anytime soon. He now realized that he had been over optimistic in calling it a nightmare.

A nightmare has a beginning, middle, and an end, while this situation had none of those. Keith wasn't sure what the beginning was. It could've been when Allura had told him about her and Pidge, or maybe when the engagement was announced, or even the finality of the wedding. Thinking about it hard, it could have been when he left to hunt Black, or maybe even earlier to when he first met Allura. He also knew that there was no end in sight to it.

Keith tried to remember the name of the ancient earth writer, who had talked about a pilgrimage through different hells. The name wouldn't come to him, but for some reason the phrase 'seven hells' stuck in his mind. At his next club meeting he would ask if anyone knew the author; maybe it would help him to read the book. Reading about someone else's hell would take his mind off of his.

Allura was sitting opposite him, with Pidge next to her. They had come to breakfast together, and from the way they looked Keith knew that they had made love before coming down. Pidge looked pleased and satisfied, while Allura just glowed. These were probably the worst mornings, when they both came for breakfast.

It wasn't so bad when it was just Pidge, even if he did look unbearably happy. It was easiest if Larmina was there, because Lance held off on his teasing. However, if Larmina wasn't there, it was open season. Keith had to listen to Lance ask Pidge if he had kept Allura up all night making love. Pidge took it in stride, but Keith reasoned that if he was getting as much sex as Pidge was, he would be in a good mood all the time too.

The best mornings were when neither of them was at breakfast. This sometimes happened if they had an early engagement, or just didn't come down. Those mornings Keith could enjoy his breakfast in peace. Unfortunately, those mornings did not happen that often.

Keith looked across the table and saw that Coran had come down, and was talking to Allura and Pidge about something. He had observed that Coran was always deferential to Pidge, and always consulted him or kept him in the loop about Allura's schedule. Keith thought back to the speech that Coran had made at the reception, about how glad he was that Pidge was marrying her.

He had asked Lance about it once after the wedding, and Lance said that Sophie had told him that Pidge was very protective of Allura. He didn't let her schedule get overloaded, and was not afraid to put his foot down if it was too much. Coran had figured out that it was easier to get Pidge's buy-in at the beginning, rather than having to cancel stuff.

Keith remembered what Black had said, about Allura doing things for everyone else, but only Pidge did things for her. He sighed mentally and came back to the present, as Coran excused himself and left the room. Keith looked over and saw that Pidge had his arm around Allura, as he said something to her. She gave him a dazzling look, which tore at Keith's heart.

As he thought about what it would be like for Allura to look at him like that, he felt himself getting hard. That was the other problem with having them both at the breakfast table; he thought about them just having had sex, and he started thinking about having sex with Allura. That caused his erection to happen, and then he had to sit at the table until it went away.

He was sorry now that he had not taken Lance's suggestion and slept with Melinda. It would have taken some of the edge off of his desire. Keith had been dismayed to learn that she had taken up with Graf Verosk at the wedding. However, when he thought about Bandor's High Counselor, how powerful, polished, and well dressed the man was, well Keith could see why Melinda would want him instead of Keith. He also knew that he had waited too long to decide what he wanted, which was the story of his life.

Looking over at Allura, and how she was looking at Pidge as he stroked her hair, he wondered how he had thought of her as formal and aloof. Black had told him that she was physical and passionate, and he could see that now. He did wish that Black would've conveyed that information much sooner than he did. Keith stirred his coffee and was distracted by Vince, Daniel, and Larmina at the end of the table.

"Man, why are you so cranky all the time?" Daniel was asking Vince, who replied in an annoyed tone "I am not cranky all the time!" Larmina laughed and said "Denying it, while sounding cranky is a double negative!" Everyone at the table laughed at Larmina's comment, but Vince felt like they were laughing at him. He excused himself and left the room.

Hunk looked at his retreating figure and said "He has been out of sorts lately, you know!" Pidge thought back to what Green had said, about some unhappiness in store for Vince. He wished the Lion would have been more specific! Allura looked concerned and said "Has he had some bad news from home?" Larmina and Daniel looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't think so, I mean he was just talking to his Mom the other day and everything sounded fine." Daniel said and Larmina asked him "Oh, are you into eavesdropping now?" Lance laughed at that comment and said "To paraphrase someone, it is not eavesdropping if you are standing right there. I actually heard the conversation too. When it first came we were all in the rec room, and Vince chatted for a couple of minutes and then excused himself to finish talking."

Daniel thought he knew what was bothering Vince, and it was wrapped up in Pidge being back. Vince had enjoyed a great deal of Pidge's company before the wedding. Daniel knew that Pidge had been trying to keep busy and distracted, since the Princess had had him on a short leash. Now though, the leash had been removed, and Daniel understood exactly what Pidge was doing with his spare time.

He was rather annoyed with Vince for not knowing that Pidge had other commitments now. He didn't think it fair that Pidge should have to give up time with the Princess to hold Vince's hand. However, Vince was his friend and something needed to be done. He decided that he would talk to Larmina later, and see if she had some ideas.

Vince was in the Hanger Bay, where Black Lion was in residence. He knew he should not have left the table like that, but he was so tired of having everyone know something he didn't! Vince hated that Daniel knew something about Larmina that he didn't, and was still hurt that Larmina had not trusted him enough to talk to him.

He thought about how Daniel would tease Larmina, and how annoying he could be. Vince had teased her sure, but not to the extent that Daniel had. Why would Larmina tell Daniel something that she couldn't tell me, he mused? Vince then wondered why the Princess was involved, and why would she need to tell Pidge before Larmina's birthday party?

Black Lion looked at the Wizard sitting next to him, and felt bad for the cadet. He wished he could talk to him, but knew that was not allowed. Black did not like to see the Wizard get upset with his friends over something that really didn't concern him. The Lion knew that part of the issue was the feelings the young man had for the Little Daughter of Arus. Black was very tired of triangles; he sighed and went back to sleep.

That afternoon Pidge was up in Allura's study, supposedly having tea with her. There was a tea tray on the table in front of the sofa, but neither of them had taken anything from it. Pidge was laying on top of Allie, just having finished making love to her. They were both naked, and Allura loved how their skin felt against each other. His smell was all over her, and they were happy and relaxed.

"This is a very comfortable couch!" Pidge declared, as Allie stroked his hair. "Yes it is, but I'm going to have to get some new pillows!" She told him, and Pidge laughed as he saw one of the pillows on the floor, among their clothes. He could see teeth marks in it, and knew exactly what they were from.

The only drawback to making love in her study was Rigsby sitting outside. The room was not totally sound proof, and she was always afraid of making too much noise. Pidge was pretty sure that the sentry knew what they were doing in here, and wouldn't care. However, he did understand Allie's concern about it.

"Well, I could always stop making you scream.." He left it hanging there, and Allie hugged him and said "No, absolutely not! Pillows are easy to replace!" Pidge laughed, and then sat up saying "I'm hungry!" Allie looked up at him and thought how adorable he was, sitting there naked. She narrowed her eyes as she took in his shoulders and chest. For someone with a wiry build, he was well muscled.

Pidge felt her staring at him, and saw the look in her eyes. He reached over and got a cucumber sandwich for her and salmon for him. Handing her the sandwich he said "I think we will need some energy!" She wolfed down the sandwich hungrily.

Later they were sitting on the sofa, still not dressed, but finishing the food on the tea tray and chatting. "Do you think the food tastes better because we are naked?" Pidge asked in a serious tone, and Allie smirked and said "I think it is because we worked up a good appetite!" Pidge nodded his head and "I don't doubt that! You are very flexible!"

Allie tossed her hair and said "I told you so!" Pidge liked her hair when it was loose and messy, without the cornet anchoring it back. He took a small salmon sandwich saying "You know, there is enough food here, we could stay up here and not go down to dinner!"

She smiled at him, liking that idea. As nice as it was to see everyone, having Pidge all to herself was wonderful. Allie told him that, and added "Between Keith staring at me, and Vince stomping off, I could do without a repeat of breakfast!" Pidge agreed with that and added "Honestly, Keith needs to get laid! I am getting a little tired of how he looks at you!"

"Do you think it would help?" Allie asked, and then changing the subject "What do you think is going on with Vince?" Pidge sighed and said "When I first got back Green told me that Vince was unhappy, and that the universe was not going to be kind to him!" She looked worried and said "That doesn't sound good! Can't you do something?"

Pidge shook his head saying "According to Green, the script has already been written and when everything happens all I can do is help him to understand!" Allie thought about that and said "How helpful!" She was eating a small cake that was decorated with a huge amount of frosting.

Allie looked at all that frosting, and then looked at Pidge's crotch. His manhood was soft right now, but she wondered what would happen if she put the frosting on it, and then licked it off. "Pidge, can I try something?" She asked in a teasing voice and Pidge got one of his wicked grins as he said "Are you going to be a naughty minx?" Allie tilted her head and gave him a knowing smile.


	96. Chapter 91

_**Awakenings – Part One**_

It was the week before Larmina's party, and Allura was out in the rose garden, making sure everything was set to go. It was really only a small party for family and a few close friends, since the girl wasn't out yet. Larmina had said that the rose garden was her favorite spot and where she wanted to have the party.

Hunk was going to barbeque, with the kitchen staff doing the rest of the food including the birthday cake. However, there would also be cupcakes that Melissa got from earth, because Larmina had liked them so much. Stereolatic had been forced to decline the invitation, due to a previous commitment but the Zarkonian Freaks had said yes.

As Allura was looking at the planned layout on her tablet, and then looking at the garden she took a deep breath. The roses smelled wonderful, and she could see why her niece liked this spot so much. Allura could have delegated the task to someone else, but it felt so nice to be outside instead of sitting at her desk.

She knew she had Pidge to thank for that! She was still getting her work done, but she didn't feel rushed all the time. In the past Allura had never questioned Coran's decisions for her time, just figuring that he knew best. Pidge though saw that the work would be there no matter what; between him helping her with her schedule, and some of the work, her life had improved. Allura was sure that she was the luckiest woman in the world.

Allura switched screens on her tablet, to check the guest list again. Sophie had made her aware of how isolated Larmina was, and Allura understood. With the help of Sophie and Fredericks, they steered the girl into a group of young people her own age. A couple of them were Sophie's nieces and nephews, along with some of Fredericks' grandkids.

Lance had seen how much Daniel and Vince enjoyed spending time with Alexander and company during the wedding. When Sophie had told him about the plan for Larmina, Lance had gone to Allura and asked if the cadets could be included too. It had worked out very well, and the young people now had friends their own age.

The guest list included those friends, along with Alexander and company, as well as Emma. The list was rounded out by Pidge and Allura's friends, along with Bandor. Allura was sad that Romelle could not come, but she was about to deliver. She wasn't sure if she wanted Sven here anyway. Allura had managed to find a couple of royal ladies that might do for Bandor. She planned on dropping a hint in his ear about maybe looking at the Polluxian aristocracy too.

She was sitting in the gazebo, overlooking the lake. There was a ring of benches, with blue cushions, wrapped around the inside of the structure. Allura set her tablet to the side and looked out over the lake, admiring how calm it was. The sun was just setting, and she could see the first couple of stars rising in the sky.

"Isn't it a little late for a beautiful woman to be out here by herself? What would your husband say?" She heard a voice hinting at laughter coming from the opening of the gazebo. "If I was lucky enough to have my husband here, I would tell him to sit next to me." Allura declared. The next thing she knew Pidge had his arms wrapped around her and was kissing her fiercely.

Pidge stopped kissing her, and looked at her with a smile. "What are you doing out here Allie?" He asked. "Just doing some stuff for Larmina's party, and enjoying this spot. I forgot how nice it is out here! I'm glad she wanted the party at this location!"

He looked around, and smelled the roses and saw the white colonnade take on the pinkish glow from the setting sun. "This place will look magical when you get the lights and everything in here!" Pidge said, still holding Allie. He went on "I hope she really is ok with the fact that her first choice for music couldn't do it!" Allie laughed and said "Larmina completely understood, because she wanted to have you at the party too!"

Allie snuggled into Pidge, and nuzzled against his neck, inhaling the way he smelled. She hadn't seen him since earlier that afternoon, and she had missed him. "Pidge I missed you! I love you!" She told him, which caused Pidge to grin. He reached over to her ear and lightly kissed and licked it as he said "Honey, I've missed you too!" He moved his lips down to her neck, nipping and licking along the way.

She closed her eyes and moved closer against him, enjoying the sensations. Allie wasn't sure how it happened, but she found herself lying on the bench with Pidge on top of her. "You know, we haven't made love out here?" Pidge said in a rough voice, as he started kissing her deeply. As his tongue pushed into her mouth, she moved against him so her femaleness was against his already bulging erection.

"What if someone sees us?" Allie managed to articulate, her self control rapidly slipping under her increasing desire. Pidge felt the way she was moving and knew exactly what she wanted. He moved his hand to her breast, and found the hardening nipple through her clothes. Allie moaned in response and Pidge said "I think you want to be fucked more than you care about being seen!"

He had discovered that they both got turned on by dirty words, and as he felt Allie ripping at his clothes he knew it had had the affect he wanted. The sex was hard and fast, and when Allie came he put his mouth over hers, to absorb some of her screams. Afterwards, laying there with the light breeze touching their naked skin and the scent of roses around them, Allie smiled and said "Pidge, have I told you that you are wonderful! I love you!" He was slightly dozing, enjoying the closeness and mumbled "You are a wonderful, and I love you too!"

It was the next morning, around 4:00am, and Allie and Pidge were asleep. After the rose garden they had gone upstairs and had a light dinner in their dining room. When they got to the bedroom Pidge made slow deliberate love to her, bringing her close to climaxing several times before she finally did. Therefore they were sleeping soundly when she became aware of a beeping signal from Pidge's night stand.

Allie sat up at the same time as Pidge and she watched as he reached for his voltcom that was on the nightstand; he brought up the video display. She made it a point to stay out of the line of sight of whoever was calling. She and Pidge slept naked, partially because they loved how their skin felt next to each, and partially because Pidge said he didn't want to be wrestling her out of a nightgown all the time.

When she heard the voice, she pushed even further out of sight, pulling the sheet over her chest as she did so. It was Keith, and she didn't want him to see her naked and or in bed. Allie was almost annoyed that his voice was in their room.

She didn't like the way he looked at her at breakfast all the time, and almost wanted to stay away most mornings. However, she reasoned, it was her Castle, and she should be able to eat wherever she wanted. Allie, after several months of sharing Pidge's bed, knew exactly what Keith was thinking when he looked at her. She almost found it comical that Keith waited until she was unavailable, and then decided to be attracted to her.

Allie heard Keith telling Pidge that Galaxy Alliance had requested Voltron's help with a search and rescue mission on the planet of Selonian. It was the closet planet to Arus, but almost uninhabitable. The Drules had used it to test various weapons, which had made the atmosphere unstable. Climate change was a constant happening, with the weather changing at a drop of a hat, and no two places having the same weather at any time.

"GA had a distress call from the plane, indicating that it crashed on an uninhabited planet. The GPS is not working in the plane now, but from the pilot's last communication the plane was in the vicinity of Selonian." Keith said, and going on "The plane was carrying some sensitive, experimental equipment that the GA really wants it back, and without a lot of fanfare. They are not close, but we are, and we can do the mission 'under the radar' so to speak."

Pidge looked over at Allie, who was burrowed into the pillows, with the sheet covering her. She looked too cute, he thought, and wished he didn't have to leave her. He sighed and looked at Keith saying "Let me get dressed and I'll be right down Keith." Pidge signed off and turned to Allie "I'm sorry honey, I have to go!"

She sat up and let the sheet drop, giving Pidge a wonderful view of her breasts with their rosy pink nipples. He flashed a mischievous smile as he got up and said "You are, as I've said before, a naughty minx!" She giggled and said "I just wanted you to have something to think about while you are gone!" He was dressed now and kissing her he said "Oh don't worry, I will be thinking about you! And when I get back I am going to spend a lot of time kissing your breasts."

Keith had been both apprehensive and slightly excited at the thought of having to wake up Pidge. So much of him really didn't want to see Allura in bed, but there was a part that did. He wondered if he would interrupt their love making, but when he called saw that Pidge had been asleep. Keith didn't see Allura, but at one point watched as Pidge turned his head and smiled. He figured Allura was keeping herself out of sight, and wasn't sure whether he was relived or disappointed.

Pidge was the last one in the Control Room causing Lance to remark "Takes a little longer now, doesn't it?" He would have said more, but Larmina was there. Once they got to the lions he was planning on needling Keith about waking the happy couple up. Lance was sure that he'd never had so much fun in his life.

"We will divide the planet into five areas of operation, one for each lion. Be aware that the pilot is presumed to be dead. The plane emitted a distress call right after it crashed, but not since then. Unfortunately, the GPS is not responding so it is assumed to have been damaged in the crash." Keith told everyone.

Hunk asked "Can't GA give us the last position the distress call came from?" Keith shook his head saying "The winds on the planet are strong, and the plane has probably been moved from where it originally crashed. I have sent you all pictures of the equipment we are to recover, whether it is intact or not!" Lance thought of something and said "What about the body of the pilot?"

Keith sighed and said "If it is possible, bring it back, or as much of it as possible. We have no idea what the climate could have done to it." Larmina shivered at the thought of touching a dead boy, and hoped that she wouldn't have to. Keith divided the planet into four areas, and assigned one to every lion but Green. He turned to Vince and said "I want you to ride with Pidge in Green! You are to circle the whole planet Pidge, and let Vince use his powers to see if he can sense something." He turned to Larmina and said "Why don't you ride with Hunk, ok?"

Larmina was thrilled with that assignment, as she and Hunk could rock out. She had been concerned that she would be with Daniel, and wasn't sure how she felt about that. They had been spending time together, usually without Vince since he was off sulking about something. Larmina enjoyed her time with Daniel, when he wasn't being annoying. She didn't understand her feelings about him, or why she liked looking at him. He had beautiful eyes, and was well muscled, which she had noticed when they had been working out. It was just so confusing!

Vince was glad he was with Pidge, and also glad that Larmina was not with Daniel. He knew he was making himself miserable; thinking about what the secret could be, but it was like he couldn't help himself. It was hard to be around them, so he stayed away, which was bad because then Daniel had Larmina all to himself. He was also unhappy because Pidge didn't spend as much time with him as he used to. Vince was going to enjoy being in Green with Pidge today.

Daniel had been disappointed at first that Larmina was flying with Hunk, and not him. He'd been thrilled that Vince was always off sulking somewhere, so he got to spend time with Larmina alone. Daniel made it a point to be friendly and casual with her, even teasing her just to see her reaction. She could still kick his butt if push came to shove, but he had other ways to get her back. From his point of view, things were going fine, and her birthday was next week anyway. Daniel decided that Larmina going with Hunk was not a problem. He knew that Hunk was in love with his sister, and that he was a good friend to Larmina.

"Let's go Voltron Force!" Keith announced, and they all went to their lions.


	97. Chapter 92

_**Awakenings – Part Two**_

Pidge and Vince arrived at Green Lion, and when Pidge inserted the key into the slot the lion flexed its haunches and roared. Green sensed the Wizard and the Magic One, and also the slight scent of someone else. He realized that it was coming from the Wizard, and Green identified it as the scent of the Daughter of Arus. _'You were with your mate'_ he thought to Pidge, who smiled and said _'we do share a bed, you know!' _Pidge thought back. Green laughed in his brain, and then smelled something else in the Daughter of Arus' scent. The Lion hoped they would be back in less than two days.

Once the lions were launched Lance opened a private message window to Keith.

L: Did you interrupt the happy couple making love?

K: Ugh! Do we have to talk about this? Pidge was asleep when I called.

L: Did you see Allura? Do you suppose she wears anything to bed? It is always easier if women sleep naked you know! Don't you agree?

K: No, I did not see her; I think she was keeping out of sight. Pidge did look off to the side at one point, so she must have been there.

L: Yea, well, considering how you look at her during breakfast she probably didn't want you to see her in bed. You really need to stop it!

K: What are you talking about?

L: Looking at her like you are imaging having sex with her. She is aware of it and doesn't like it, and I bet Pidge is getting tired of it to! She is his wife after all! If you stared at my wife like you stare at his, I would deck you!

K(wanting to change subject): On that note, how are you and the Countess doing?

L: Wonderful! Her parents were in town a couple of days ago, so I got to meet them. I think they liked me!

K: You are lucky that Pidge isn't on your case about proposing as badly as you were on his!"

L: He is too busy getting laid all the time! And speaking of that, buddy boy, you need to get laid ASAP!

K: Why does everything with you come back to me having sex!

L: You are so overdue, and having Allura around is not helping. Go into town, find a bar, and pick a woman up and fuck her!

K: We're approaching the planet, I'm shutting this down!

While Lance and Keith had been having their chat, Larmina and Hunk were blasting the Edez Boys latest single. "This is pretty good, but not as good as their last one." Larmina announced, and Hunk agreed, adding "Melissa and I are looking forward to hearing the Freaks at your party!" Larmina smiled and said "I think it will be a fun party, and it was sweet of Melissa to get the cupcakes!" Melissa had stayed on Arus after the wedding. It turned out that she had a marketing degree, and had worked for a venture capital company on earth. Pidge gave her a job doing business analysis for several of the ventures he was launching. Everyone was happy, especially Hunk.

"Can I sound like Lance, when he was on Pidge's case and ask 'will we have an announcement soon?'" Larmina said and Hunk laughed as he remembered that. "It is possible that maybe after your party there could be an announcement!" Hunk said and then changed the subject "Lance is lucky that Pidge is not all over him about proposing to Sophie like he did about Pidge proposing to the Princess!"

Larmina privately thought that Pidge was too busy with her Aunt, but said out loud "I don't think Pidge has that type of personality. Did you know that Lance has met Sophie's parents now?" Hunk smiled and said "Yes, they seem to be moving along nicely. And who knew that Lance would be kept to the straight and narrow so well!" Larmina giggled and said "I think he really rather likes it! He doesn't look so tired all the time. Running around at all hours isn't good for you!"

Hunk laughed loudly at that, thinking that Larmina sounded like her Aunt as she said it! He asked "Have you and Daniel figured out why Vince has been so moody?" Larmina sighed and said "We think it is because Pidge is not spending his free time with him! Daniel and I talked about it, and that seems to be the only thing we could come up with!"

Larmina was in fact very annoyed with Vince, for not understanding the situation with Pidge. From her point of view, if she could figure out why Pidge spent his free time with his wife, so should Vince be able to figure it out. She was starting to wonder if she had really seen, in Vince's brain, the thought of him imaging her naked. In Larmina's opinion Vince was extremely unworldly for a teen age boy.

She said as much to Hunk who agreed with what Larmina was saying, but added "Vince is very kind you know. He just needs some more time, and we will have to be patient!" Larmina could see that, remembering how nice Vince had been about the whole mind reading thing. She asked Hunk "Do you have Daft Techno Cat in your play list?" Getting an affirmative answer Larmina said "Let's blast it!"

It was over ten hours later and the lions were focusing on the north east quadrant of the planet. Pidge had done some analysis of the location of the last distress call, and the movement of the weather patterns. The indication was that the plane was somewhere in the north east quadrant of Selonian, which was good and bad. The good was that they didn't have to search the whole planet, but the bad was that the quadrant was covered in mountains, crevices, and caves. It was also currently experiencing a cold, nasty winter with non-stop blizzard condition.

Darkness was falling, and Keith ordered the lions to land in different parts of the quadrant, to find shelter. They would resume the search in the morning. Pidge found a sheltered valley and set Green down in it. He and Vince used their survival gear to make a camp site for the night. Vince had been having a wonderful day, talking to Pidge about some new haggerium research.

Vince was all set to continue the conversation into the night, but Pidge wasn't interested. He was thinking that this would be the first time, since his marriage, that he wouldn't have Allie with him. As he thought that, his body physically hurt with how much he missed her. Pidge told Vince he just wanted to go to sleep, hoping that would make time move faster. He knew that Vince wasn't happy, but didn't want to have to explain what was going on.

Yellow and Blue Lions ended up making for the same cave, which was large and dry. Once they got the lions settled, they ate and then got their sleeping bags out. Hunk told Daniel and Larmina to take the winter gear off before they got into the sleeping bags, and then lay the jackets on top for extra warmth. Hunk was soon asleep, snoring as he did so.

Larmina was sure that she had never been so cold in her whole life, and she had slept in caves before! She did what Hunk said, and curled up in a tight ball, but nothing helped and she couldn't stop shivering. Daniel was not as cold as Larmina, but still pretty cold, and listening to Hunk snore was not helping him get to sleep. He decided he would have to give his sister bonus points for sleeping through that.

He became aware that Larmina was shivering and said "Larmina are you all right?" He was sure he could hear her teeth chattering, and could see how tightly she was curled up. "Oh yes, I'm fine! I always sleep in sub-arctic conditions!" She responded, not wanting to seem weak! Daniel had to give her credit for her spirit, but didn't think the Princess would be too happy if her niece froze to death.

"Look, we're not as big as Hunk, so we don't have the extra body heat that he does. Now, don't take this the wrong way, but it would be better if we shared one sleeping bag and put the other one over us." Daniel said, hoping she understood what he was saying. "Are you trying to sleep with me?" Larmina asked in a shocked tone of voice.

Daniel knew that if he wasn't careful she would choose freezing to death over the alternative. His sisters had taught him all about female pride. "Larmina, it is beyond freezing, we are in a cave with Hunk, and we have our flight suits on! Those are not the conditions for any kind of a relationship!" He sounded indigent that she would even think like that.

Larmina understood the point of what he said, but was still uncomfortable with the idea. She asked "What is Hunk going to say when he wakes up?" Daniel heard some softening in her voice and said "He sleeps through anything, according to Melissa, and we will have to wake him up in the morning!" Daniel mentally kicked himself for what he had just revealed; not knowing how much Larmina knew about Hunk and his sister.

However, Larmina knew exactly what Daniel was referencing and wasn't shocked. When she had found out where Hunk was sleeping most of the time, she had talked to her Aunt. They discussed the different customs from other planets, which Larmina understood. She also understood her Aunt's reference to what was expected by Arusians. Larmina had seen that first hand, in the scrutiny that her Aunt and Pidge had come under during their courtship.

At one point, before the wedding, she had overheard some of the people from the security center talking about how they were monitoring the castle's video feeds to see if Pidge was sneaking into her Aunt's room. Larmina gave her Aunt and Pidge high marks for holding themselves to a higher standard. She was especially impressed with Pidge, knowing how much he cared about her Aunt. Larmina knew she would adhere to the same standard, and she remembered her Aunt telling her she could marry anyone she wanted, as long as he loved her as much as Pidge loved her Aunt.

That was part of the reason why she was hesitating to take Daniel's suggestion, because if it ever got out, well, she didn't want to think about it. Larmina decided that freezing to death was not how she wanted to die, and that Daniel had kept his mouth shut about the whole thing with Bandor. "Ok, but you can't say anything about it!" He smiled inwardly, but for her benefit sighed and said "Who am I going to discuss this with? Vince?"

Larmina saw his point, and came over to his sleeping bag with hers. He moved over to make room for her, and she got in and then put her bag over them. She couldn't believe how warm it felt in the bag, and she snuggled up next to him without even thinking. He put one of his arms around her, and let her get comfortable.

After she got warm, she became aware of how good he smelled, rather spicy and something else too. Larmina put her nose up to his neck and instinctively rubbed it slightly, making Daniel think of a nuzzling feeling. He didn't know what she was doing, but decided it felt good and she was welcome to do it. She moved a little closer to him when she was done, enjoying being warm. "Thank you Daniel! I was cold."

"Well freezing to death didn't seem like a good option." He said, and then remembered what he had revealed earlier. "Listen, what I said about Hunk and my sister earlier." Larmina said in a low voice, her face against his chest "Don't worry, I understand Daniel. I like Melissa and am glad that Hunk is with her. Not everywhere has Arus' customs. Good night." Daniel smiled in relief, and patted her shoulder saying "Good night Larmina."

It was about an hour before dawn, and Larmina woke up very disoriented. She knew she wasn't in her room at the castle, but it took a minute for her to figure out where she was, and who she was with. It was very warm, and she was laying with her back against Daniel's chest. She could smell the same scent she had smelled last night, and thought again how good it smelled.

Everything about last night came back, as she heard Hunk snore. _'Thank goodness he is still asleep'_ she thought, not wanting to get up in the freezing cave. Larmina moved slightly, and became aware of the position she was in with Daniel. He had one leg over her legs, and his arm around her chest keeping her close. She also realized that she could feel his manhood between her legs. She was both embarrassed and intrigued by what she was feeling.

Larmina decided to take a deep breath, and try to go back to sleep until Daniel woke up. She couldn't even begin to think what she would say to him. There was something exciting about feeling him there, but she knew it was very intimate, and very suggestive. Larmina didn't remember falling back asleep, but she must've, because suddenly heard Daniel whispering in her ear.

"Larmina, we should be getting up pretty soon, and then we can wake Hunk." Daniel said, still holding her close. He had woken up to her red hair in his face, and her body curled into his. It was a wonderful way to wake up from his point of view, but he didn't know what she would think of it. Like most guys he woke up with a hard on in the morning, and having Larmina next to him had made it extra intense.

He grinned when he realized the position they were in, and didn't move for a bit, enjoying the closeness. Daniel was careful and repositioned himself to a less intimate contact before he woke her up. He couldn't believe how things had worked out, and was sure it was a sign from the universe.

"Yes, we should get up. I don't want Hunk to see us." Larmina whispered, but was reluctant to move. She was warm, and felt secure with him; also there was something about the way he smelled which was nice. Larmina had noticed, when he woke her, his position was slightly different, with less contact. She wondered what he had thought when he had first woken up. It was Hunk turning over that prompted her to get up.

Larmina threw her winter gear on quickly, as did Daniel. While she was rolling up her sleeping bag, Daniel woke Hunk up. "Brr, it is cold! Let's get going so we can get out of here!" Hunk stated as he stood up, and adding "I hope I didn't snore all night and keep you awake!" Larmina laughed and said "It was so cold I fell asleep right away" For some reason she found it hard to look at Daniel, remembering everything she had felt the first time she had woken up.

Daniel was puzzled at how she was acting; all stand offish, which slightly hurt him. They ate the survival rations quickly and went to the lions. He noticed that Larmina went with Hunk without even a backward look at him. They got into their lions and powered them up, wanting to get on with the mission and get home.

Blue took pride in his cool attitude to everything, but last night was just too much. Once the Impudent One was in the pilot seat and they launched he thought _'can we go home? And aren't you pleased with how everything worked out?'_ Daniel, still feeling hurt from how Larmina had treated him in the morning thought _'well I'm glad you are so happy!_'

'_You should be happy to! You have touched the Little Daughter of Arus as a man touches a woman!_' Blue thought, and Daniel sat up straight and stiff and thought_ 'I did nothing more than keep her warm!'_ Blue Lion laughed hearing a prudish note in his pilot's voice. _'Are you afraid of the next step?_' the Lion thought.

'_Please, she wouldn't even look at me! I bet she hates me! And I did the honorable thing!_' Daniel thought; being upset that Larmina was mad at him for no reason. Blue huffed, realizing how young the Impudent One really was. '_You have gained her trust on two different occasions now! For a Daughter of Arus that is a big deal!_'

Daniel thought about what Blue had told him, and thought '_she doesn't hate me?'_ Blue laughed in his brain and communicated to him _'She woke up an hour before you did, and felt you in her center. She was embarrassed, but pleased at the same time. The Little Daughter of Arus is very sheltered, but you have made her feel safe and excited. You also smell good!_' Daniel was still trying to process what Blue was telling him, and thought that to him.

Blue chuckled in Daniel's brain and thought _'when a female is looking for a mate, scent is very important. The Little Daughter instinctively nuzzled against you, and responded to your scent!'_ Daniel thought back to what Larmina had done, when she had first gotten into the sleeping bag with him. _'I guess I really didn't understand! But why won't she look at me?'_

'_Her feelings are very new to her, and she needs time to understand and process them. What you need to do is give her time to figure it out.'_ Blue thought to him, and then thought '_you need to let her decide the next step. Be friendly but don't say anything about last night unless she brings it up.'_ That made Daniel feel better, understanding what the lion was telling him. He cheered up, and then felt a heavy sigh in his brain. _'Ok, what does that mean?'_ Daniel knew enough to know that it meant unpleasant news.

Blue knew he had to give the Impudent One the information, but knew that his pilot would not want to hear it. However, the script had been written long ago! He, of all the Lions knew that too well, but they were all bound through the same covenant. Blue looked to the ages for wisdom, for what he had to say next.

'_The Magic One will know what has happened between you and the Little Daughter of Arus. He already knows you share one secret, and when he finds out that she has chosen you and not him, he will be even more unhappy!' _Blue thought, and this time Daniel sighed. _'That is what has been making him unhappy, us? And not Pidge?'_ The Lion thought _'some of it is the Wizard, but most of it is wondering what you know about the Little Daughter of Arus that he doesn't.'_

'_But it is nothing like he is thinking it is! I can't tell him what happened with Bandor, it is Larmina's secret!'_ Daniel thought, wanting to go slap Vince. Blue knew what he was thinking and responded '_there is nothing you can do! I am just telling you what to expect.'_ The Lion felt the Impudent One get sad at the thought of losing the Magic One's friendship. '_You will be friends again, but it will take some time.'_ Blue thought, wishing he could do more.

Just then Lance's voice came over the com link and announced that he had found the plane and pilot. After Lance had recovered the equipment, and the pilot, the Lions gladly headed for home.


	98. Chapter 93

_**Author's Note: This chapter contains mature, graphic material.**_

_**Back on Arus**_

Allura was at her desk when she heard the lions were on the way home, and that the mission had been successful. She was glad to hear it, and started calculating when Pidge would be back. It had been a long, lonely night for her with Pidge being gone. Allura had tried sleeping with one of his shirts, but it just wasn't the same. Now, she was restless and not able to concentrate on anything.

She realized the lions were close, and decided to go meet Pidge at Green's den. Allura was going to meet him in the Control Room, but then remembered the rest of the team would be there, especially Keith. Green's den was private, and she knew that they could have some time together. She changed into her flight suit, not wanting to go down the chute in her skirt.

It was only when the lions entered Arusian airspace that she realized the flaw in her plan. She had been monitoring the com link with her voltcom, and found out that Vince was with Pidge! Allura didn't have time to go back to the Castle, and she really wanted to see Pidge. Sighing, she hoped that the young man would understand and leave quickly.

Pidge and Vince, in Green Lion, were talking with the other pilots on the com link. Pidge had been cold and lonely all night, and was planning on taking Allie to bed as soon as he got back to the Castle. _'The Daughter of Arus is waiting for you at my den!'_ Green thought in his brain, and Pidge smiled. However, a worried look appeared on his face with Green's next thought _'you will mate with her in me, when we get back!'_

'_Really? Don't you think it would be a little awkward? And what about Vince?'_ Pidge remembered Allie's naughty lion comments, and didn't think she'd be keen to make love with the Lion watching. '_I am with you all the time anyway, so I already know. You will mate here, and she will understand!'_ Pidge groaned to the Lion, but started to think of how to get rid of Vince.

When they got to Green's den Pidge asked Vince if he would take some equipment to the Hanger Bay for him. Vince asked what he was going to do, and Pidge said he wanted to run some scans on how the climate had affected the Lion. Vince was glad to have something to do for Pidge, and left happily.

Allie was hiding in the shadows, waiting for the best time to show herself. She saw the Lion's mouth open and Vince came out, holding some equipment, but by himself. She watched as he got into the pod and headed back to the Castle. She smiled and walked over to the Lion, while calling "Pidge, can you hear me?"

Green heard her, and opened his mouth so she could enter the cockpit, where Pidge was. She almost cried when she saw him, and threw herself into his open arms. Allie felt so good against his body, and he pulled her tight as he kissed her hard and deep. She met his tongue as it explored her mouth, before she explored his mouth.

She felt Pidge pull her into the pilot's chair, and she found herself sitting on his lap as he played with her hair. "Allie, I missed you so much! Last night was awful!" He declared, and felt her nuzzling against him as he said "Pidge, I felt the same way! I was so cold and lonely!" He started kissing her face, and moved to her neck, leaving a trail of soft light kisses. She sighed happily and moved closer to him, not wanting to let him go.

When she shifted Allie felt his throbbing manhood, and she felt that ache in her core as it got hot and wet. It was followed by a wave of desire that washed over her, making her want intimate contact with him. Pidge was tuned into her mind, and felt the wave of desire wash over him too. He went to unzip her flight suit, saying in her ear "I have been thinking about your breasts, since the other morning!"

Allie laughed as he pulled the zipper down and helped her get her arms out of the sleeves. She had on a dark green camisole, trimmed with lace in the same dark green, which glowed against her skin. "I like the color!" Pidge said, as his fingers lightly traced around the top edge of the lace. Allie sighed as his fingers moved over her bare skin, feeling like butterflies.

All of a sudden, the cockpit was bathed in a warm green glow, which made Allie look around. Pidge didn't want to stop, all of a sudden not caring if they were in the Lion or not. "I think Green is setting the mood! Oh, he likes your underwear too!" As Pidge said that he put two fingers under the thin satin strap on one of her shoulders and pulled it down.

She laughed and said "I think you need to tell him to go take a nap!" Pidge nodded his head, and pulled down the other strap, pushing the camisole to her waist, exposing her breasts. He took them in his hands, loving how perfectly they fit. Pidge ran his thumbs over her nipples, making them harden as she moaned in pleasure.

"Have I told you how turned on I get when you moan like that? I also like the purring sound you make as I thrust into you!" Pidge said in a rough voice, as she pushed her breasts further in his hands. Allie made a 'mmm' sound as he started kissing her collarbone with a ring of kisses. He then started licking and nipping her chest, as he made his way down to her breasts.

Pidge started licking around one of the nipples, each time getting a little closer. Allie could hardly catch her breath, and when he took the nipple into his mouth she let out a loud moan. She put her hands in his hair and pulled him closer as his teeth lightly raked the hard, rosy nipple. When he was done with the one, he moved to the other one, and started all over again.

Allie didn't know why she was feeling so extra aroused, but figured it was because they had not been together for a while. She pulled at the zipper on Pidge's suit, wanting it off of him. He moved his hands over her body and back as she moved against his erection. "We need to stand up, to get our clothes off!" Pidge panted, suddenly wanting to be inside her with an almost animal need.

After their suits were off, Pidge sat back down in the chair and Allie straddled him, looking at his shaft that was standing straight up. She smiled wickedly and said "I thought about you inside me all last night!" When she lowered herself onto to him she felt an incredible welling up of fullness. Pidge thrust up hard, hitting her sensitive spot the first time. Allie let out a small scream of pleasure.

Pidge groaned as Allie started riding him, making mewling and purring sounds as she did. He increased his thrusts as she increased her speed, until she hit the top and screamed his name as she came. Pidge growled as he released his seed into her, and she felt the warmth from it. Allie stayed on his lap, and he stayed inside her, as they caught their breath. They didn't need to talk, being connected both mentally and physically. _'Wow that was intense!'_ Allie thought, as her head was on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and thought _'well it has been a while!'_

Green wanted the Wizard to stay inside the Daughter of Arus for as long as possible, so he stayed very still. It was their private moment, and he would not interrupt it. He felt them doze off, and made it a point to warm up the cockpit slightly. The prophecy had been filled, and he had done his part.

It was almost half an hour later and Pidge woke up as his voltcom buzzed. He and Allie were still together, and she gave him a soft smile as she raised her head from his shoulder. She stood up slowly, using Pidge for support as she did so. He was so busy looking at her body that he forgot about the buzzing. When she heard Keith's voice coming from the voltcom she got an angry look on her face.

Allie reached over and turned it off, knowing that Keith would see right away that it was not responding. "I can't do anything about him staring at me at the breakfast table, but I ! #$% can certainly do something about him now!" She exclaimed angrily in Baltan. Pidge understood her feelings, because he was tired to of Keith looking at Allie like he wanted to have sex with her. "Honey, don't worry, I am going to take care of that situation!" Pidge told her, and pulled her back into his lap as he said "Allie, I just want to hold you for a while!"

In the Control Room Keith was wondering what was going on with Pidge, and why he wasn't back yet. He had seen Vince come in with some equipment, and wondered why he was bringing it back when Pidge had just put it on Green yesterday. Daniel was also in the room, as Keith had put him to work uploading the flight data from all the lions.

Lance came in, looking rather somber, having dealt with the pilot's body. He was glad that he wasn't going to have to notify the family. He saw Keith looking puzzled and asked what was going on. "Pidge is not back from Green yet, and I just tried his voltcom!" Keith declared and went on "I know the signal went through, but then he turned it off!"

Lance wondered if Pidge was just ignoring Keith as payback for the breakfast table, but when he checked the monitor for the voltcoms he knew the real reason. He grinned, giving Pidge credit for creativity, and as he thought that he laughed out loud. Keith and Daniel looked at him, one in annoyance, and one in curiosity.

"Buddy boy, he's not going to be answering you for a while! He's busy!" Lance said with a grin on his face. Daniel, knowing Lance, had no problem figuring out what Lance was referring to. He smiled as he thought about it, which Lance saw. "This goes no further, you understand Danny boy?" Lance said, and Daniel replied "Just who would I tell?" His voltcom went off just then, with Hunk looking for him. He excused himself, leaving Keith and Lance alone.

"What was all that about? Did I miss something?" Keith asked his annoyance increasing as he did so. Lance had to wonder at how Daniel could figure out what was happening, but not Keith. Lance sighed and said "Pidge is not alone!" Keith still didn't get it and said "But Vince came back right away." Lance couldn't believe Keith could be this dense. "Allura is with him!" Lance said in a low voice, and watched as Keith connected the dots.

"Oh good god! They are not! In Green!" Keith was shocked, and then remembered watching them make out in Black Lion. "You are so prissy sometimes Keith!" Lance declared and then added "I wonder what position you would use?" Keith's eyes bugged out as he listened to Lance and a vision of Allura came into his head. He groaned and said "Thank you for that visual! I am going to go take a very cold shower and try to forget what you just told me!" Lance's laughter followed him down the hall.

That night, after dinner everyone retired early, all tired after the night on the planet. Pidge told Allie he would be up shortly, but he needed to talk to Lance about something. She nodded her head and whispered in his ear what she wanted him to do when he came upstairs. He nodded his head, and went to Lance's room.

He knocked on the door, and heard Lance's "Come in!" Lance grinned when he saw Pidge there, thinking about earlier. He decided he wasn't going to say anything though, knowing if the situation was reversed he would not want to talk about his private time with Sophie. "Pidge, what's happening? I thought you'd be all hot to get upstairs to your wife!" Lance said with a grin and Pidge laughed.

"I need to ask a favor of you Lance?" Pidge asked when he finished laughing. "Should I be concerned?" Lance said, wondering what this was about. "You know how, at the breakfast table, we usually sit in the same spots?" Pidge asked and as Lance nodded his head, he went on "Would you be willing to switch places with Allie?"

Lance thought about the table and realized why Pidge was asking; he said "You should just deck him; I mean that is what I would do if he was staring at my wife like that!" Pidge sighed, glad that Lance understood. "He is still my commanding officer, and I don't think Allie wants to visit me in jail!" Pidge said, and added "Plus, I think if anyone is going to deck him it will be her!" Lance smiled at the visual of that and said "That is probably what he needs!" They said good night, and Pidge went upstairs very happy.

Daniel and Vince were in their dorm room, getting ready to go to sleep. Vince had not been happy when he'd found out that Daniel, Hunk, and Larmina had all spent the night together. He'd also picked up some weird vibes coming from Larmina at the dinner table. When he added it to his earlier concerns about the secret, his spirits dropped even lower than they had been.

"Did you and Pidge get all your scientist stuff discussed?" Daniel asked, wondering what kind of mood Vince was in. Blue's thoughts were in his brain as he asked. "When we were flying it was great, but last night Pidge didn't want to talk." Vince said, and Daniel laughed as he said "He was probably too busy missing the Princess to want to talk!"

Daniel smiled to himself as the thought about what Pidge and the Princess had done this afternoon! Part of him was tempted to tell Vince what had happened in Green, just to see his reaction. He knew he wouldn't though, because he respected Pidge's privacy. Daniel also knew that people who lived in glass houses shouldn't throw bricks. He had spent the night holding Larmina, but that was just between them. He smiled as he thought about how wonderful she had felt.

Vince could tell that Daniel was thinking of something happy, and wondered what it was. These were the times that he hated his powers! It was like only seeing a part of the picture, or never seeing the end of a movie. He knew just enough to wonder, but unless he could touch their minds, he never knew the whole story. He turned over and said good night to Daniel with a heavy heart.

The next morning Keith was the first at the table as usual, and he said hello to Andre as he got coffee and sat at his usual place. Not too long afterwards everyone else came in and sat down. Keith was surprised when Lance sat opposite him, and not Allura. She was two places down from him and out of his line of sight unless he turned and looked directly at her.

He looked across the table at Lance next to Pidge, and saw them exchange a look. Pidge looked pleased and happy, and Keith was willing to bet that he and Allura had made up for their time apart. He remembered what Lance had said, yesterday, about how he looked at Allura. Keith suddenly felt embarrassed that Allura had figured out what was going on. He finished his breakfast and excused himself, pleading GA business.

The cadets left not to long after, with Hunk telling them he would meet them in the classroom. He said he needed to finish a report, but it wouldn't take long. Coran called Allura, and reminded her of a meeting. She kissed Pidge and excused herself. After everyone was gone Lance smiled at Pidge and said "I think Keith got the message!"

The cadets were sitting in the classroom waiting for Hunk and chatting. "What was going on at breakfast this morning? I was picking up all kinds of weird vibes!" Vince announced. Larmina had noticed it to and said "Why was Lance sitting where my Aunt usually does?" Daniel laughed and said "Probably because Pidge got pissed about how Keith looks at her all the time!"

Larmina knew what Daniel was referencing and made the comment "It is really creepy!" Daniel smiled and said "Every guy wants their girl friend or wife to be admired by their friends, but that is as far as it should. Keith looks at her like he wants to." Suddenly he stopped, not wanting to embarrass Larmina. Instead he finished with "like he wants to undo the mistake he made."

She knew what Daniel was going to say, and appreciated his tact. She smiled at him in understanding, and when his eyes met hers she felt like the world had stopped. Larmina had spent all of the flight back trying to not think about sharing the sleeping bag with Daniel. She had been relived when he didn't mention it, and acted normal towards her.

Last night in bed she had spent a lot of time thinking about what it had been like to sleep with Daniel. It had been warm; she had liked the company, and the way he had smelled had been nice. Larmina had always thought boys smelled weird until then. She also remembered what his manhood had felt like between her legs, which caused all kinds of new feelings.

As he smiled back at her, Larmina saw kindness and admiration in his violet eyes. She felt herself getting warm, and had an urge to move close to him. She was also glad she was sitting down because her knees felt very weak. Daniel saw what she was feeling in her aquamarine eyes, and smiled even more at her. He was glad that he had listened to Blue.

Vince saw the look that Daniel and Larmina exchanged, and it said everything. He could feel what they were experiencing, and he knew that all of his worst fears were going to come true. Larmina would choose Daniel, and not him! _'Please, she already has chosen him!_' Vince thought to himself, putting all the pieces together.

He remembered the text messages he had seen, between Larmina and Daniel. The birthday party reference was to the fact that she would not be under age anymore, Vince reasoned sadly. As Vince was thinking his thoughts, Hunk came in to start the lesson. He didn't hear one word that Hunk said; too busy stewing in his sad and bitter thoughts.


	99. Chapter 94

_**Author's Notes: The necklace Larmina receives is based on jewelry designed by John Atencio, who makes very modern and edgy pieces. The necklace is my own design, but based on a lot of his work. Allura's dress for the birthday party is taken from the hand painted chinoiseire silk dress that the Duchess of Cambridge wore to a polo match on her US visit, July 2011. Larmina's dress is of my own design. The pastry chef for Arus is inspired by, and named after the great Roland Mesnier. He was in charge of the famous White House Gingerbread Houses that graced the Executive Mansion every year!**_

_**KathDMD: Are you ready for the Polluxian pity party? **_

_**The Birthday Party – Part One**_

It was the night before Larmina's party and Allura, Pidge, along with Bandor were having dinner on the balcony of the dining room on the family floor. He had arrived earlier in the afternoon, but was just now getting the chance to talk with them. He had a lot to discuss, and needed their advice.

"I'm sorry Larmina couldn't join us!" Bandor said with disappointment in his voice. "She and a couple of her girl friends are getting ready for tomorrow." Allura said with a smile. In truth Larmina had begged not to have to come to dinner, and Allura understood why. She decided that Bandor needed a reminder about Larmina. "Cousin, you know that she is still in the school room for another two years. What did you think of Princess Zoya or Princess Lenora?" Allura mentioned the two royal ladies that she had sent pictures and bios of.

Bandor sighed and said "Princess Lenora's engagement is about to be announced, and your information on Princess Zoya did not include the fact that she is a head taller than I am!" Pidge gave Bandor a sympathetic glance, and Allura said "What about some ladies from the Polluxian aristocracy?" Bandor shook his head "Honestly, they are too young, or too old!"

"Considering how things are on Pollux, I'm not sure anyone would want to marry into my family right now anyway!" Bandor told them as his shoulders sagged. Pidge suspected what was coming next and asked "Sven and Romelle?" Allura and Pidge knew more than Bandor realized. They'd had dinner with Hunk and Melissa several days ago, and heard the whole story then. Melinda was still going strong with Graf Helmut Verosk and was on Pollux. She'd gotten the whole story from Verosk, and then told her sister on Arus all about it.

"Their marriage has fallen apart! Sven is in the Southern Region as Governor, but Romelle is back at the palace with me!" Bandor exclaimed. He went on to tell how things had gone well at first, when Sven and Romelle first arrived at Government House in Bas Sin Sing, the capital city. After a month though, Sven decided that all the servants were spies and fired them. He didn't understand why Romelle, at seven and a half months pregnant, couldn't cook and clean the big house.

Sven then started going native and spending days and weeks in the camps with the tribesmen. That left Romelle by herself, with no help in a big house. As his behavior got more erratic she almost preferred to have him gone. The final straw was when he accused her of having an affair with Dux Claus Holstein, the Assistant Governor. She packed her bags and left the area. Sven then accused the Dux of helping his wife, and fired him from the Assistant Governor's job.

"Sven is running amuck in the Southern Region, and my sister is at the Palace about to give birth. She wants a divorce, but Sven is threatening to fight for custody and publically accuse her of infidelity." Bandor finished up the story. Allura felt bad about asking but did anyway. "Is there any truth to Sven's accusations?"

Bandor shook his head and said "Not yet! However, I can see how they are crazy about each other. He is kind and understanding with her, and is a nobleman. The title of Dux is the equivalent of a duke. I know that Sven is a friend of yours, but at the end of the day I would rather Claus as a brother-in-law. He would make my sister a lot happier!" Pidge could see how Bandor would like dealing with Claus better than Sven. Allura said "But she is a member of the royal house and you have final say in the matter right?"

Bandor nodded his head and said "I am prepared to grant the divorce, and pay Sven off. The problem is that he is so unpredictable right now I'm afraid of what he might do!" He paused, and then said "Next month the GA fleet exercises will be going on, and Pollux is one of the refueling stops. I don't need my brother-in-law, an ex GA officer, dragging my sister and the royal house through the mud!"

Pidge could see his predicament and said "I'm sorry Bandor." Allura added "Poor Romelle, how is she doing?" Bandor gave them a sad smile "She cries all the time and is so unhappy. She wants to see Claus, but doesn't want to cause any talk. Sven has not contacted her or anything." Allura switched the subject, hoping to lighten the mood.

The next morning at breakfast everyone gave Larmina their presents. Allura and Pidge presented her with a necklace and matching earrings of aquamarines and diamonds, set in platinum. The aquamarines were in the shape of triangles, offset from each other, with rows of round diamonds and twisted platinum bands around them. It was very modern and geometric, and Allura had thought it fit her niece's personality more than a tradition design.

"It is lovely! Thank you so much!" Larmina exclaimed, hugging her Aunt and Pidge. Everyone around the table admired it, and Daniel thought that the stones matched her eyes perfectly. Lance had found a medieval earthen equivalent of Larmina's stick, in the armory at the castle in Ireland. She was over the moon about it, and tried out several moves.

Hunk, with Stereolatic's help, had gotten Daft Techno Cat to sing Happy Birthday to her, and he gave her the video they had put together for the song. Keith gave her an old Arusian prayer book that the Archbishop had helped him find. Andre presented her with a bracelet made from the cuff links that had been presented to her Father upon his graduation from the Arusian Military Academy. She saw them and cried as she hugged him.

Vince gave her a pastel sketch of the Hill Country, based on her memories and she gave him a big hug of thanks. He wished the hug meant something else, but smiled at her anyway. Daniel had been really stumped on what to give a girl who had everything. Luckily Dean Locke had come to his rescue and taken him to a small dark antique store.

They had found a wooden box, carved from a scented Arusian wood. It was decorated with inset painted panels of various wildflowers native to the planet. The central medallion, on the lid, featured the equivalent of lavender, which Larmina loved. Daniel watched as she opened it, and was glad when her eyes widened with pleasure and surprise.

"It is so beautiful! Where did you find it?" She stated, and then named the wildflowers that decorated the box. Larmina went over to Daniel and threw her arms around been, looking incredibly happy as she did so. Vince knew that her response was not just for the gift, while Allura looked at the girl with interest. Bandor presented his gift last, and he held his breath as she opened it. The Graf had found a set of memoirs that a Polluxian Ambassador had written about Arus. The man had been the Ambassador during the time Larmina's Father was growing up, and it contained lots of stories about the royal family.

Larmina had heard all about what Bandor was dealing with, and knew that he wasn't too happy right now. She told him how much she liked his gift, and how thoughtful he was. Bandor was glad that the gift was well received and knew he would have to thank Verosk for finding the book. The rest of breakfast passed quite happily, with lots of laughter all around.

That evening Rose was helping Larmina get ready for the party when Allura came in to see her niece. Larmina thought her Aunt looked beautiful, very delicate and spring like. Her hair was loosely gathered back, and then spun into gold ringlets that fell over her shoulder. Her dress was soft and flowing, of lilac silk hand painted with beautiful white and purple violets, with green leaves. It was belted at the waist with more of the lilac silk. It was slightly off shoulder, and showed off a long neck, with creamy skin.

"You look like a water color! Did Pidge like it?" Larmina asked, as he smiled at her Aunt. Allura thought about Pidge's reaction, and got a very happy smile "Oh yes, he liked it a lot!" She didn't tell her niece that Pidge had also told her how much he was looking forward to taking it off of her later. As she thought of that, she remembered what she needed to talk to Larmina about.

Rose was putting the finishing touches on Larmina, and Allura thought that she looked beautiful. The top of Larmina's dress had spaghetti straps, and the bodice of pale blue satin was decorated with crystals that reflected rainbow colors. It had an elaborate belt made of the same crystals and a feather skirt in the same pale blue. High heeled silver sandals completed the affect. Larmina was wearing her birthday necklace and earrings, and the necklace sat perfectly around her collar bone.

Larmina looked beautiful, but young and fun at the same time, which Allura knew was her niece. She was very afraid that Bandor was going to lose it when he saw her. Allura also wondered about someone else's reaction. "Rose, she looks wonderful!" Allura announced, and Rose beamed. "Well, she is amazing to work with, and I love doing it!"

Larmina hugged Rose, and then Allura said "I'd like to spend some time with Her Ladyship alone, if you don't mind?" Rose smiled and excused herself. She was pretty sure that Her Highness was going to warn Her Ladyship about men, and their intentions.

"This is going to be an amazing party, Aunt Allura!" Larmina declared, smiling at her Aunt. Allura looked at the young girl, and remembered when she turned sixteen. The kitchen staff had only been able to do a birthday cake because of ingredients that the Voltron Force had gotten hold of. She also thought about how hung up she had been about Keith. Allura smiled, knowing Larmina's birthday would be very different.

"Larmina, I need to ask you about something and I want you to be truthful. I won't be upset with what you tell me, I only want you to be happy." Allura said to her niece in a solemn voice, and Larmina looked at her Aunt with concern. "Do you have feelings for Daniel?" Allura asked, and watched the reaction her niece gave her.

Larmina felt her eyes go wide, and wondered if her Aunt knew about the cave! She then reassured herself that there was no way she could know. She also saw that her Aunt was looking at her with kindness, which was unsettling. "I really don't know, well maybe, oh but he is so annoying sometimes! I don't know!" Larmina sighed, wanting to talk to someone even if it was her Aunt.

Allura thought what her reaction would have been a year ago, and was glad that she had better understanding now. "You do have feelings for him, correct?" Allura said with a smile, having suspected as much from watching Larmina thank him for his gift. "Ok, yes I do! I don't understand what happens when he is around me! I can't breathe, my knees feel weak, and just when I think he is so nice he makes me so mad!"

"I am pretty sure that Daniel likes you a lot, Larmina." Allura stopped and waited to see the reaction. Larmina looked at her lap and said "Yes Aunt Allura, he does like me!" She had seen it in how he looked at her, and she understood that for all of his teasing, it was never anything that would hurt her. Larmina also knew her Aunt's feelings and said "Aunt Allura, don't worry though! I know that you don't want me to have a relationship until I'm eighteen and I will respect that!"

Allura heard the sadness in her niece's voice and said "I was wrong to ask that of you, Larmina." Her niece looked at her in surprise, and Allura smiled and said "If you have feelings for each other, it would be hard to deny them. I would rather you get the chance to know Daniel better, than have to sneak around to do so." She went on "He can't officially date you, because you are not out yet, but you can spend time with him. It will give you the chance to see how much he really cares about you, and does he respect and listen to you also."

"Aunt Allura, are you sure?" Larmina asked, still surprised by her Aunt's change of heart. "I know that he has been going to Church, and has certainly grown up a lot. I was impressed with how he handled the whole thing with Bandor too." Allura said, and then added "You know that you are only sixteen and not out yet. There is also the fact of the standard of behavior that is expected on Arus, right?" Larmina smiled, knowing what her Aunt was telling her.

Larmina laughed and said "I do understand, Aunt Allura! And I don't even know if he really likes me enough anyway. I'll wait and see what, if anything he does." Allura nodded her head; glad the girl was not in the midst of some pointless crush. Allura knew exactly where that got you. She smiled at her niece and said "One look at you, my dear, and I'm sure he will say something!" Larmina laughed, and then got a somber look on her face. "If Daniel does say something to me, it will make Vince even unhappier than he already is." She said in a low voice. Allura hugged the girl and said "You are not responsible for Vince's feelings, Larmina! He will need to deal with it." Privately she hoped that they would not get another Keith on their hands!

It was several hours later and the party was in full swing! Dinner had been served, and Hunk's BBQ was a great success. The rose garden was set with tables decorated with blue table cloths, flowers in blue and purple, and purple candles. Japanese style lanterns had been strung throughout the garden, and the colonnade was lit up with pale blue twinkling lights. Specially placed spot lights illuminated the rose bushes to highlight the colors, and lit stones provided paths into the trees that surrounded the garden, which had more blue twinkling lights.

The cupcakes had been served right after dinner, and now the Zarokian Freaks were playing their first set. The birthday cake would be cut at the end of the set, and the Freaks would lead everyone in singing Happy Birthday to Larmina. A stage, and dance floor had been set up and young people were dancing away to the music.

Keith looked at Larmina, Daniel, and Vince, with their friends all out there dancing. He had heard second hand about the plans, several months ago, for a social life for them, but had not been consulted about it. At this point he knew it was par for the course, and no one would have cared about his concerns anyway. His fears had turned out to be correct, as the group was a slightly younger version of Alexander, Renny, and Louis.

They were either related to the older boys, or related to Sophie and Fredericks. He thought they were all rather worldly and fast, but no one else seemed to think so. Keith had been shocked to see open bars at the party, and all the teenagers were drinking. He had to admit that no one was getting drunk, but he was still uncomfortable with the amount of leniency that seemed to be permitted on Arus. Keith also wondered why he was the only one who had a problem with it!

He was also feeling rather isolated, as the rest of the team was nicely paired up. Keith had been shocked to see Melinda with Graf Verosk, and he had picked up that she had been on Pollux with him. He knew that some of his isolation was the result of the breakfast table shuffling last week.

Keith knew that Lance had warned him about how Allura and Pidge might feel, but he did not think they would have noticed being so wrapped up in each other. However, they had, and he suspected that Pidge had gone to Lance about it. He remembered Lance telling him that he would not want Keith looking at his wife like he was looking at Pidge's. Keith felt sad, because he was pretty sure that he would never have a wife to defend and protect.

On a certain level it was like life was passing him by! He didn't participate, he didn't get consulted, but he was supposed to be happy with everything. Only by remembering what King Alfor had told him, about a great future, got him out of bed in the morning. He felt like he was batting zero, with no hope of improvement.

As the set was about to end, Pidge and Allura moved to the edge of the stage. Just as the Freaks finished playing, the pastry chef Roland Mesnier came out guiding the cart with the birthday cake on it. Roland had been secretly intrigued by the cupcakes with the floral decoration, even though he wouldn't admit it. He had noticed that the flowers were earth ones, and decided he was not going to be outdone by another pastry chef!

The birthday cake was four layers, made up of chocolate cake and white icing. The whole thing was decorated with Arusian wildflowers made out of multi-colored butter cream. The top layer had sixteen candles on it and as Chef Mesnier ordered his minions rolling the cart, everyone oohed and aahed about the cake. It was brought to the top of the dance floor and Larmina came up to stand next to Allura, Pidge, and Chef Mesnier.

Larmina hugged the rotund chef, which caused him to beam happily! The Freaks led everyone in singing Happy Birthday, as the candles were lit. The birthday girl took a big breath and blew out all sixteen candles with no problem! Allura toasted her niece with champagne, and then the minions started cutting and passing out the cake.

For the next twenty minutes there was a lot of hustle and bustle, as cake and champagne was passed around. Pidge had gone off to talk to the band about some sound issues before they played again, and Allie was enjoying how happy Larmina and her friends looked.

"I remember your sixteenth birthday Allie!" Pidge had come up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned against him as she said "I was thinking about that earlier, when I was chatting to Larmina." Pidge felt her against him, and tightened his grip as he said "What were you thinking?" For some reason that she didn't understand she wanted to cry as she said "I remember that only because of the Voltron Force did I have my first real birthday in three years!"

Pidge smiled at that as he pulled her tighter against him. "I remember being shocked that you had not had a proper birthday cake in all that time!" He kissed her neck just below her ear as he went on "You ate it very slowly, like you were savoring every bite!" Allie exhaled slowly as she said "Ever since then birthdays have been very special to me!"

Pidge said "Well, your birthday is in less than two months, and I am going to make it extra special! I have a surprise trip planned for you!" Allie smiled and said "Well, your birthday is in three months, so I need to come up with something special for you!" Pidge had his face against her ear and said "Honey, I already have more than I ever thought I would! I love you!"

Allie turned to face him, putting her arms around his neck with a smile. "You know that the fireworks are not scheduled for another two hours." She said as she nuzzled into his neck. He sighed as she did so, and then she said "We could go upstairs, you could take me out of my dress, and make love! We would still make it back for the fireworks!" Pidge laughed and grabbing a plate with cake he said in a low voice "I think I want to eat my cake off of your breasts!"


	100. Chapter 95

_**Author's Note: One of the quotes in this story is from the movie 'The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel'. I hope I am not breaching copyright by using it. The song that Allie refers to, at the end is The Seekers 'I'll Never Find Another You'. It is very old, but I thought it fit our couples very well, and in retrospect would have provided a good title for the story.**_

_**The Birthday Party – Part Two**_

The Freaks were half way into their second set, and the music echoed out over the lake. Daniel was looking for Larmina, hoping to finally get the chance to talk to her. He had been blown away by how amazing she looked when she came to the party. The dress showed off her figure perfectly, and he couldn't believe how soft and creamy her skin looked. The necklace set off her eyes perfectly, and her red hair glittered like flames in the garden lighting.

Daniel had wanted to run up to her and hug her, but he remembered what Blue had told him, about not rushing her. He also realized that a lot of people would want to talk to her, and he didn't want to make a public display of his feelings for her. So far, he had danced with her several times, and they had all eaten dinner together with their friends. Daniel though decided that by now he should be able to get the chance to talk to her.

He found her chatting to Alexander and Emma, so he joined the conversation for bit, until the other couple excused themselves. "This is an awesome party, Larmina!" Daniel told her and she laughed as she said "I know! My Aunt and Pidge did a great job!" He nodded his head and said "Would you like something to drink?" She looked pleased and said "I really would like some cold water, and the chance to sit down!" Daniel couldn't believe his good luck and said "Let me get some, and we can find a bench!"

Surrounding the rose garden were trees and bushes, which had benches by them. They were all placed so they were slightly secluded, and offered the chance for private talks. Daniel and Larmina were sitting by a large tree, ringed by flowering bushes. She drank some of the water and said "Thank you! This is just what I wanted." Daniel laughed and said "Three open bars, and you want water?"

"I've already had a lemontini, and some champagne, which was more than enough!" Larmina said, and Daniel understood. He liked beer and scotch, but would drink Arusian whiskey, while champagne was too sweet for his taste. He told her that and added "I don't think Keith approves of the open bars!" She laughed and said "Well, it isn't any of his business anyway!" Daniel agreed, and then asked her what was in a lemontini.

After she had told him she added "The limoncello is really good by itself to! My Aunt always has a bottle, and she lets me have some if we are talking at night." Daniel found that piece of information interesting, but before he could make a comment she said "Daniel, I need to apologize for something!" He liked hearing her say his name, but wondered what she thought she had to apologize for.

She put her hand on his knee as she said "I was unkind to you, the other morning, after the night in the cave." He saw her bite her lip as she said it, and then went on "You were very nice and kept me from freezing to death, and I hardly talked to you!" Larmina had felt bad in retrospect, but at the time she had been so embarrassed about how close they had been.

Daniel put his hand over hers, which caused her stomach to do somersaults; he said "Larmina, I didn't think anything of it. I just assumed you were cold and wanted to get going!" He was glad that Blue had warned him of her feelings about the night, as he saw how relived she looked at his response. "I was so glad to get home after all that!" She said with a smile, and noticed that he still had his hand over hers. Daniel was pleased to notice that she hadn't taken her hand away, and he could feel it through his pants. He decided that he would never have a better opportunity than now.

"Larmina, there is something I'd like to talk to you about." Daniel said, and she tilted her head as she said "Yes, Daniel what is it?" He took a deep breath, smiled at her and said. "Larmina, I like you, a lot! I would have said something before, but because of GA policies I had to wait until you were sixteen." He stopped and waited to see her reaction.

She saw that her Aunt had been right about Daniel, and she smiled as she thought about how kind her Aunt had been to her. He saw her smile, and was relieved that she was receptive to what he was saying. "I know though, that while it is fine with GA if I want to go out with you, the Princess wants you to wait until you are eighteen." Daniel said, and wondered what she would say to that.

"Actually, my Aunt has changed her mind!" Larmina said with a teasing smile, and Daniel looked shocked as he said "Really?" He had heard about how vehement the Princess had been that her niece would not date or have a relationship until she was eighteen. "I guess she saw that we have feelings for each other, Daniel." Larmina stopped, and watched his reaction to that.

Daniel was mulling over the 'we have feelings for each other' phrase, understanding that Larmina had feelings for him. She went on "My Aunt would rather us have the chance to get to know each other, and for me to see if you will respect and listen to me." Daniel understood the Princess' thought process and said "Well, at least she isn't against us going out!"

Larmina squeezed his knee and said "She knows you've been going to Church, and she was impressed with how you handled the whole Bandor thing! It would've created a huge scandal if you'd hit him, or talked about it!" Daniel knew all about what was happening on Pollux, and he squeezed Larmina's hand as he said "Your poor cousin has enough trouble right now! I wouldn't want to add to it!"

"You have to understand that because I am not out yet, you can't officially escort me to places, and we have to be low key when we see each other." Larmina said in a serious tone, and then said "There is also the standard of behavior that is expected on Arus!" She left that hanging there, and Daniel smiled at her. "Thanks to Andre, and Pidge, I have been lectured thoroughly on what that involves! Actually, Andre rather scares me in what he would do to me if I did something he didn't approve of!"

Larmina looked at him, and saw that he was very serious about that. She found herself moving closer to him, and then his lips were very lightly on hers, as the world spun around. Daniel moved back a bit, and said "I think kissing is probably all right!" Larmina smiled at him, and he took his other hand and put it around her shoulders as he pulled her close.

When his lips touched hers, they parted slightly and his tongue gently entered her mouth to find hers. As their tongues met Larmina felt an excitement she had never felt before, and she moved closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his chest. He continued to kiss deeply, while one hand stroked her soft hair; his other hand was on her creamy, smooth skin. It went on for a while, and then Larmina broke it off, but kept her arms around him. "That was a nice birthday present!" She told him, and then added "We should probably get back to the party!" Daniel was sorry she had ended it, but knew it was for the best. He helped her stand up, and they went back to the party.

Unknown to Daniel and Larmina, Bandor had seen them kissing, and suddenly everything had fallen into place. He had been horrified to find out that the young man who had interrupted him kissing Larmina was in fact a Lion pilot, and brother of Verosk's girl friend! Bandor had been relieved when, after arriving on Arus yesterday, Daniel had given no sign of recognizing him.

At the back of his mind he had wondered how the cadet had known where to find him and Larmina, and now he knew. Obviously he had feelings for her, and had followed her. Bandor thought about how his cousin had told him on several different occasions that Larmina was still in the school room. He had just taken it to mean that she wasn't out yet, but he saw now that Allura had probably been aware that Larmina had feelings for someone else.

He walked away, feeling even more dejected now, between his disappointment with Larmina, and the mess his sister was in. Bandor wasn't watching where he was going, and sat down on a bench, putting his head in his hands. "I don't want to pry, but are you all right?" A soft voice asked, and Bandor looked up to see a young woman sitting there.

She had light brown hair that curled around her shoulders, a white lace dress, and pearls around her neck, and a concerned expression. Bandor was all set to give some pat answer, but when he looked at her blue eyes he knew he couldn't lie to her. "I completely misread a young lady's intentions, and have just found out that she has feelings for someone else."

"Well, at least you weren't publically engaged when she decided she had feelings for someone else!" The young woman said in a sad voice. "Ouch! I'm sorry!" Bandor said, realizing that he wasn't the only one who was on the wrong side of the wheel of fortune. He asked "Did it happen tonight?" She shook her brown hair, causing the curls to move some. "It was about a week ago, and it was all polite. He very kindly offered to tell everyone that I was doing the breaking up."

Bandor said "He had it all thought out." The young woman gave a slightly bitter smile as she said "Yes, it might not have been so bad, but he didn't even wait twenty four hours before he was with his new girl friend!" She played with the lace of her dress for a minute and then said "She is dazzlingly beautiful, her Father is very wealthy, and my ex-fiancée is very ambitious!"

"I don't know the guy, but it sounds like you have had a lucky escape!" Bandor said, trying to understand why a man would not want someone as pretty and kind as this girl. She smiled a real smile and he saw that she had a dimple in her chin. "Oh, I know! In the long run I will be very happy, but right now the pain is still rather fresh!"

He looked at her closely and said "Why are you here?" She started playing with her pearls and he noticed what slim white hands she had. "My younger sister is good friends with Her Ladyship, and my Mother thought I should bring her. She said I needed to get out of the house!" Bandor smiled and said "I'm sure she meant well, Miss?" He wondered what her name was, and she answered the question. "Anissa, Lady Anissa Poiters."

Bandor looked startled and said "Anissa, that is a Polluxian name, right?" She gave him a startled look and said "Yes, it is. I was named after my Grandmother, who was from Pollux!" Anissa tilted her head and said "How would you know that?" In truth, she got rather tired at times of explaining the origins of her name.

"Actually, I'm from Pollux." Bandor left it at that, and she replied "You must be here with Her Highness' cousin, the King?" He smiled and asked "Yes, I am. How did you Grandmother come to be on Arus?" Anissa smiled, letting him see her dimple and said "My Grandfather was Ambassador to Pollux, and met her then." Bandor was very interested in that and said "Do you see your relatives on Pollux a lot?"

Anissa got a somber look and said "I don't think they survived the Drule wars. My Father tried to get some information after peace was declared, but didn't have any luck." Bandor said "What was your Grandmother's name?" She tilted her head and said "Anissa D'Arcy." His eyes got very wide as he recognized the last name.

"That name is well known on Pollux." Bandor told her solemnly and going on "Dmitri D'Arcy, who was either your Grandmother's Brother or Nephew, died a hero in the Drule wars." Anissa looked surprised, and he said "He was General of the Northern command, and during the siege of Oman Du, held off the Drules for over three months. It cost them a lot of lives and material to conquer it, but it gave the other commands breathing room."

She looked at him in awe, and said "I need to tell my Father! My Grandmother always wondered about her family. She loved my Grandfather very much, but I know she missed Pollux. I can remember her telling me stories about it!" Bandor looked at her, once again noticing how pretty she was. He also appreciated how kind and restful she was. He was impressed with her Polluxian heritage, and he thought, she has a title, her sister was friends with Larmina, and her Grandfather had been an Ambassador, so obviously her Arusian linage was impeccable too.

"Listen, instead of sitting here why don't we go get something to eat or drink? I'm not really big on the music, though!" Bandor said with a smile, not feeling sorry for himself anymore. "I don't get the music either, but my sister loves it! I like other kinds of music." Anissa named several groups, and Bandor had heard of a couple of them. He mentioned one in particular and she said "They are good! Did you know they are going to be in Dradin in a couple of months? For my birthday my parents and I are going to hear them. We get to stay at the Bellagio, which has these amazing fountains!"

Bandor smiled and said "It sounds like fun!" They chatted about it as they walked over to the party. It was about half an hour later, and they were sharing a plate of food and talking. Bandor was enjoying Anissa's company; it felt nice to be with someone who understood what he was feeling. She had just put her hand on his arm, in response to something that he'd said, when he felt it tighten.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, and then turned his head in the direction she was looking. "That is my ex-fiancée and his new girl friend." Anissa said in a low voice. Bandor looked and saw a foppish young man, with a showy girl. She had platinum blonde hair, a great deal of cleavage, and too many diamonds for the kind of party that it was.

Bandor, for all of his pomposity was a decent judge of people, and Verosk had taught him a lot. Being a King left you open to people who wanted to be your friend for the wrong reason. You learned to recognize certain people quickly, and he had no problem figuring out these two. The couple was next to them and he watched as they pretended to be all friendly with Anissa.

"Yes, it is nice to see you also! Are you enjoying the music?" He watched Anissa make what looked like pleasant conversation with them. However, he felt how tight her fingers were gripping his arm, and he wanted to slap the young woman who was waving her engagement ring in Anissa's face. She congratulated them like she meant it, and then the young man turned to Bandor.

Anissa realized that she didn't know her escort's name! They had been so busy commiserating with each other, and then chatting, it just hadn't come up. She was starting to think that she really was an idiot when she saw a well dressed man approach them. He stopped in front of her escort and said "Your Majesty, I wanted to remind you that the fireworks will start in twenty minutes. Your cousin is expecting you to sit in the viewing stand."

Bandor decided that he was going to do something wonderful for Verosk when they got back to Pollux. "Thank you Helmut! Her Ladyship and I will be there." Bandor said, relishing the looks of surprise and calculation that were on the couple's face. Verosk didn't know who the young lady with the King was, but she looked decent. He smiled at both of them and said "Excellent!" before he bowed and moved away.

"Are you really a king?" The blonde woman asked in an awed tone, while her escort had narrowed his eyes. Bandor made it a point to look above them as he said "Yes, yes I am." He turned to Anissa and said "Shall we go? We need to make our way over to the viewing stand." They walked away leaving the other couple staring open mouthed.

Anissa had been shocked to learn who she was with, but tried not to show it. The look on her ex-fiancée's face had been priceless. Once they were out of sight of the couple Anissa stopped and looked at Bandor as she said "Your Majesty, I'm sorry I didn't know who you were." Bandor had had his hand on her arm as they walked, and he reached down to take her hand as he said "Please, call me Bandor. Don't be sorry! I didn't tell you who I was!"

He saw how puzzled and concerned she looked and he said "I have discovered that people tend not to be themselves when they find out who I am. They either get very scared, or very impressed!" Anissa smiled and said "Well, I think my ex falls into the very impressed category!" Bandor gave her a wry look as he said "I know that type. He is a smarmy, social climbing son of a bitch, and she is an underdressed, over jeweled slut who would sleep with his best friend without a second thought!"

She burst out with a loud laugh, and Bandor saw her dimple get even bigger as her eyes twinkled. "That is exactly what I've thought, but I've never had anyone to say it to. I was brought up to be polite!" Bandor interlaced his fingers with hers and said "So was I, but I think a lot of things that I can't say out loud!"

They laughed some more, and then Bandor asked "Anissa, would you like to watch the fireworks with me?" He watched as her eyes got wide, and she said "Yes, I would Bandor. Will it be all right with your cousin, Her Highness?" Bandor smiled as he thought how happy Allura would be that he had found someone. "She will be glad that I have company!"

Vince had seen Larmina and Daniel walk away from the party, and then come back after a while. He hadn't followed them, having no need to. He'd known, for a while, that Daniel had had feelings for Larmina. Vince had picked up, over the last couple of weeks that she had feelings for him also. He had been a little surprised that the Princess was ok with it though. Vince was looking at the lake, trying to figure it out and feeling sorry for himself.

Pidge had come back to the party, after their lovemaking, but it was going to take Allie a couple more minutes, as she had to fix her hair. Pidge was walking back from the lake, having made sure the fireworks were set. He was smiling as he was thinking about licking the frosting off of Allie's breasts. Her response at been epic, and the climax even more so!

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Vince sitting by himself, looking out at the lake. Thinking about what Green had told him, and also the talk that Allie had had earlier with Larmina, Pidge now knew exactly what kind of unhappiness Vince was in for. "Hey Vince, why are you here by yourself?" Pidge asked as he sat down next to him.

In other circumstances Vince would have been thrilled to have his idol's attention all to himself, but not now. "I'm trying to convince myself to be happy that my best friend is getting what he wanted." Vince said, not feeling like lying anymore. "Oh boy, I see that Daniel wasted no time!" Pidge said, not being surprised. "No, no he didn't! I feel like it is the end!"

Pidge sighed and said "That makes me think of something my Mother used to tell us growing up; I think it might have been a Baltan saying." Vince looked at him, more out of politeness, than anything else. "Let me see if I can phrase it right. Something to the effect that everything will be all right in the end, and if it is not all right, it is not the end!"

Vince thought about that and then said "I understand what she was trying to say, and it sounds like something my Mother would say too!" Pidge said "I'm sorry Vince; I know that you are hurt." He felt bad for the young man, but was glad that his friends had not strung him along. That was one of the things Allie had been afraid of, if Daniel and Larmina got involved in a relationship behind her back. She'd seen the attraction between them, and remembered what had happened with her, Pidge, and Keith.

Pidge wished he could have explained it all to Vince, but understood that he couldn't. This was a path that he would have to walk himself. Pidge could provide guidance, but nothing more. "Vince, why don't you come back and watch the fireworks? You'll just brood sitting out here." The youth smiled at him and said "I might as well. I need to get used to seeing them anyway!"

Pidge patted his back and said "They are still your friends, and have been very concerned about you!" Vince looked at him and said "Really?" Pidge saw how Vince had been so wrapped up in his misery that he hadn't seen anything else. "Vince, they think the reason you've been upset is because I've not been spending time with you, now that I'm married. Daniel and Larmina have been trying to do things with you, but you've been shutting them out."

Wince thought about that, and realized that it was true. "I've been a jerk!" Vince said, but Pidge shook his head and said "I think you have just been preoccupied wondering about what was going on. Now you know, so you don't have to wonder anymore!" Vince managed to smile as he saw the point.

A while later Vince found himself standing on the viewing stand chatting with Louis. He had come up to Vince and said "Look, I know that we aren't interested in the same thing, but we are still friends!" Just then, Alexander, Emma, Renny, and his girl friend came up and joined them. He saw Larmina and Daniel on the other side, chatting with some young people. They weren't holding hands or anything, but Vince saw how they looked at each other.

Pidge and Allie were also up on the viewing stand, chatting with Hunk, Melissa, Lance, and Sophie. Allie had barely made it down in time, having to get her hair redone. She'd ended up with Anna doing it, because she couldn't find Dorcas. Luckily Anna did not ask why Her Highness needed her hair redone. Allie was wondering where Keith and Bandor were, while seeing how Vince was doing.

Allie didn't see Bandor come up at first, being busy looking at Vince. "Cousin Allura, we're not late are we?" Allie heard her cousin's voice and turned to see him and a very pretty girl. She remembered that the girl was the oldest daughter of the Duke of Chenlesworth. Her younger sister was a good friend of Larmina's, and Allie was trying to remember the girl's name. She knew it wasn't Arusian, but couldn't place it.

Bandor continued on "I invited Anissa to watch the fireworks with me!" He smiled at the girl as he said it, giving Allie the girl's name. Allie smiled to the couple and said "Wonderful! I hope you enjoy them!" The girl smiled at her, and then at Bandor as they went to sit down. Allie's eyes got wide as she remembered the origin of Anissa's name.

Pidge saw Allie get a big smile on her face and whispered in her ear "What are you so happy about?" He put his hand on her back as he said it, and lightly rubbed it. She cuddled against him as she said in a low voice "The girl that Bandor is with?" Pidge looked over at Bandor sitting close and talking intently with the girl, and he nodded his head. "That is Arden Chenlesworth's oldest daughter. She was engaged to that creep Schuyler Edison, until she came to her senses."

Allie was glad to hear that the girl was smart, and she told Pidge "Did you know her Grandmother was from Pollux?" Pidge laughed in her ear and said "I don't think you need to do anymore looking for someone for Bandor!" Allie laughed back and said "Wasn't there an old song, about someone for everyone?"

Just then the fireworks exploded over the lake, the bright colors lighting up the sky! Pidge put his arm around Allie and whispered to her "That is what I see when I come inside you!" Allie felt herself get breathless and said "I see them too! I think after the party we need to make some more fireworks!"

Everyone but Keith enjoyed the fireworks, and there was discrete hand holding going on by Larmina and Daniel, as well as Bandor and Anissa. Hunk had his arm around Melissa and was very happy. He had proposed to her just a while ago, and she had said yes. Lance was whispering in Sophie's ear, making her glad it was dark so no one could see how red she was.

Keith, halfway through the evening couldn't take watching Pidge and Allura anymore. He'd gone to his room and changed into some casual clothes and headed into town. Seeing a bar in a non-descript area he had gone in and ordered himself a double scotch. It didn't take long for a woman to approach him, and to figure out what he was looking for. Her apartment was not far away, and she invited Keith to it. She would later tell her friends that she'd not gotten the GA officer's name, but by the time they were done she could hardly walk. He hoped that Lance's remedy would solve his problem.


	101. Chapter 96

_**Happy Days**_

It was not quite two months since Larmina's birthday party, and Pidge was tossing and turning in his bed, missing Allie very much! He and the rest of the team had spent a week away from Arus, on a GA training mission. Unfortunately, Allie had had to leave for a tour four days before Pidge got back. They had been separated for almost ten days, and still had another five until she got back.

Normally he would have just joined her on the tour, but the arrangements had been made over a year ago, and he didn't want to disrupt the logistics of the trip. Pidge had talked to her yesterday, and it didn't sound like the trip was going well. Allie told him that she had felt sick to her stomach a lot of the time, as well as tired and dizzy. She was sure that she was getting the flu, and had told him that she just wanted to come home and rest.

Pidge sighed as he tossed and turned again, and looked at the clock. It was just a little after 4:00am, and he was starting to wonder if it was even worthwhile to try to get some sleep. He did manage to doze some, and then he felt Green Lion in his brain, calling to him to come to his den. Pidge knew better than to argue, so he put his flight suit on, got some coffee and headed to Green's den.

He powered up the Lion and thought _'you wanted to see me?_' Green was glad the Wizard was here and thought '_we need to go get the Daughter of Arus!_' Pidge knew the Lion missed Allie too. Green would have Allie come out and sit in him while they talked. He didn't know what they talked about, but Allie did say that Green was very funny. However, Green had to realize that she needed to finish the tour, and thought that, adding _'she'll be home in five days._'

Green huffed in his brain and said _'no, that won't do! We need to bring her home now! She needs love, rest, and support, not standing on her feet ten hours a day!_' Pidge shook his head and thought _'I can't just stop the tour because you want her home.'_ He felt Green get annoyed as he thought _'you should want her home to! She is carrying your children!'_

Pidge's eyes got wide as he processed what Green had just told him, and he remembered what Allie had said about not feeling well. _'She is pregnant? And what do you mean children?'_ He thought to the Lion. Green was pleased that he had gotten the Wizard's attention. _'The day you mated in me, she was in heat and conceived twins. Would you like to know the gender?'_ Pidge got a big smile on his face and thought _'you knew! That is why you wanted me to make love to her!'_ Green laughed and Pidge added _'no, I think we will want to be surprised!' _He powered up and launched the Lion.

Allie was at the hotel, kneeling over the toilet in the bathroom, feeling awful. She had felt dizzy from the moment she'd gotten out of bed, and the nausea had started not too long afterwards. It had been going on for over two weeks, and just seemed to get worse every day! She was supposed to be dressed and ready to go in twenty minutes, but she didn't think she would make it. Allie stood up, holding onto the sink for support as she brushed her teeth.

Dorcas was waiting for her to finish, having a strong suspicion of what was really upsetting Her Highness' stomach. However, it wasn't her place to tell, knowing the Princess needed to figure it out for herself. Allie was just coming out of the bathroom when the door to the hotel opened and Pidge stood there! Allie burst into tears when she saw him, and ran over to him.

Pidge took her in his arms, and felt her knees start to buckle. He pulled her over to a sofa, and sat down, bringing her with him. Dorcas was glad that His Highness was here, and she left the room, closing the door behind her. "Pidge, what are you doing here?" Allie said, trying to stop crying and wishing she didn't feel so dizzy.

"Honey, Green, and I have come to take you home!" Pidge told her, and she looked at him not understanding what he was saying. "I can't just leave, Coran has everything all planned out!" Pidge held her close and said "I think he will understand." Allie sniffled some and said "Well I don't, and I feel awful!" Pidge took her hands, and smiling said "Well, according to Green, and I don't think he would be wrong, you are pregnant!"

He watched as her eyes got wide, and she did some mental calculations. "Oh, gosh! I just thought I was late because of the stress of the trip!" She started to cry again, but with happiness. At least now she knew why her stomach was upset. Pidge hugged her and said "It seems the day we made love in Green you conceived twins!" She looked at him bug eyed and said "Twins? Really?" Pidge nodded his head and said "I guess they run in my gene pool!" That made her laugh, in spite of how she felt.

He said "I'm going to take you out to Green, and then go tell Coran the good news. Dorcas can pack your stuff up and bring it home." He took Allie out to Green, who welcomed her. As Pidge turned to leave Allie said "Can we keep the twin thing between us? I like having something that is just ours to know!" He kissed her in agreement.

'_Thank you Green!_' Allie thought to him, and Green thought back _'you are going to be a wonderful Mother!_' He made the cockpit warmer, as Allie fell asleep. When Pidge got back to the Lion, he saw that she was fast asleep. He covered her in a blanket and headed for home. He landed Green on the side lawn of the Castle, and took Allie inside.

When they got upstairs to their room Allie said "Pidge, there is going to be a lot of speculation about why I've come home early." He smiled and said "Coran wants you to see Dr. Gorman later, and he will announce the good news tomorrow. Now, you need to get into bed and rest!" Allie smiled and said "I'd like Larmina to hear it from us first." Pidge understood, and Allie paged her niece.

Larmina had been all set to go work out when her Aunt had paged her to come to her room. The girl was confused, because her Aunt was up in Norvsk on a tour. She went racing down the hall and knocked on the door. Pidge opened it and let her in, saying "Good Morning Larmina!" She noticed that he looked really happy, a lot happier than he had looked since they had left two weeks ago.

She saw her Aunt sitting on the sofa, and went racing over to her. Larmina sat down next to her and gave her Aunt a big hug. "Aunt Allura, are you all right? What are you doing home?" She asked, in a worried voice. Allura took the girl's hands and said "I'm fine. I want to tell you something, before it gets announced officially tomorrow. But you can't tell anyone else."

"I promise, I won't say a word to anyone, even Daniel!" Larmina declared in a serious voice, wondering what was going on. Allura was feeling a little better after the nap in Blue, and she smiled a teasing smile at her niece as she said "Actually, there is a reason I came home, and it will take about six months to resolve its self." Larmina looked puzzled for a couple of minutes, and then looking at how happy her Aunt and Pidge looked, and thinking about the 'six months' got it. "I'm going to have a cousin!" She hugged Aunt and jumped up to hug Pidge too!

Larmina realized that her Aunt and Pidge probably wanted to be alone, so she excused herself and started walking to the door. "Larmina, wait, I need to give you Green's key." Pidge said, and she turned around as he went on. "I sent Keith a message saying that I was taking the day off. Green is on the side lawn, so would you mind taking him back to his den?" Larmina smiled and said "Not a problem! I love you both!"

When she was gone Allie looked at Pidge and said "You don't need to take the day off Pidge! I'm just going to want to rest anyway!" Pidge hugged her and said "I've not had a decent night's sleep in two weeks, because I haven't been with you!" Allie gave him a tender smile and said "It's been the same for me!" Soon, they were lying in bed naked, just enjoying having each other to hold. Allie, before she fell asleep said "Green told me that I'll be a good Mother, and I know that you are going to be a wonderful father! I love you Pidge!" He pulled her close and said "I love you too!"

That afternoon Daniel, Vince, and Larmina were studying in the gazebo of the rose garden. It had taken Vince a couple of weeks to come to terms with Daniel and Larmina, but he'd had an epiphany one day in martial arts class. He had watched as Larmina had kicked Daniel's butt without breaking a sweat. Vince wasn't sure that having a girl friend that could routinely kick your butt was a good thing. He had mentioned it to Daniel who had replied 'that he liked the fact he never what Larmina would do next!'

Vince saw how that would appeal to Daniel, while making him crazy. Not long after that Louis introduced him to one of his cousins, a girl who was very musical. She had been studying music on earth for a year, but was back on Arus now. She was pretty, and not the least bit interested in martial arts either!

"Ok, so I know the weather is nice, but why are we out here studying?" Vince asked Larmina, who had planned the study session. "It is quiet out here!" Larmina said, not wanting to get into the real reason. By lunch time everyone at the Castle was speculating on why the Princess had canceled her tour and come home. Several of them had tried to buttonhole Larmina to confirm their suspicions, and she was tired of it.

Daniel smiled at her response, being pretty sure of the real reason why they were out here. Larmina had not said anything to him, nor did he expect her to, but he could figure things out. He had thought it funny when a couple of the flight crew guys tried to get the true story out of him. Daniel had laughed at that, their thinking that because he was dating Larmina he would know. He was enjoying going out with Larmina, glad that Vince was ok with it, and that they were friends again.

"Hey, this is better than the classroom! And maybe we could get some food out here?" Daniel said, changing the subject. "Honestly, do you ever not think about eating?" Larmina asked, pretending to be annoyed, but really glad of the subject changed. She looked at Daniel who gave her a knowing look, and she realized he knew the whole story. Larmina had to admit that he was nice like that, and she always felt like he had her back. As bad as he could tease her sometimes, she knew that he wouldn't let anyone else do it. Larmina smiled at him, and used the intercom to ask the kitchen staff to bring some food out.

The next morning Keith was out in Black Lion, doing the morning patrol. He had been gone most of yesterday, attending some meetings at the GA base in town. He'd stayed to have dinner, so got back to the Castle late. Taking Lance's advice had helped him, which gave Lance great pleasure in the fact that he had been right. However, Keith could now look at Allura and not always think of having sex with her.

The patrol was done, and he brought Black back to the Castle and parked him. When he entered the Hanger Bay he noticed the flight crews, and some of the Castle Defense personnel were there. He saw Lance, Hunk, Pidge, along with Vince and Daniel. They all seemed to be laughing about something, and paying Pidge a lot of attention. He wondered what was going on.

Lance saw him come down from Black's perch, and was pretty sure that Keith had not read the announcement that Coran had sent out this morning. He also knew that since Keith had been in town yesterday, he had missed the rumor mill. "Good morning fearless leader! How are you?" Lance walked to him as he asked. "Good. I had a productive day at the base, and you will see my thoughts in a memo I'll be sending out later today." Keith said, and added "Isn't it earlier for a party?"

"Not in this case!" Lance said laughing, and added "Pidge has fulfilled his most important responsibility as Prince Consort!" Keith really hated being made to guess things, and gave Lance a 'get on with it' look. "You probably didn't read the announcements this morning, right?" Lance asked, having fun stringing Keith along.

Keith knew he was referring to the bulletin that Coran sent out every day that talked about what was happening with the Kingdom. "No, I don't normally read them." He said to Lance, who decided to stop teasing him. "Allura is pregnant!" Keith thought about that for a minute, and then said "Quite frankly, I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner. What is the big deal?"

Lance shook his head at Keith's short sightedness and said "Actually they timed it well. It has been just long enough that it will kill the rumor that they had to get married, but not so long that people would start to worry." Keith said "Why would people worry? Allura and Pidge are young, healthy, and go at it all the time!" It was said with a slight edge to it, which Lance didn't miss.

"Look, this is about producing an heir for Arus!" Lance exclaimed and said "They really need to produce the heir and the spare, and I bet they produce a few more besides!" Keith finally got it, and understood why the Arusians were all congratulating Pidge. In Keith's mind getting your wife pregnant was normal and not really a big deal. However, when your wife was the future queen, he could see how it would be different.

Privately Keith thought it would be a little disturbing to be regarded as a prize stallion, and have people wondering about your prowess as a man. He looked at Pidge who looked even happier than he usually did. Keith thought that Pidge probably didn't think about it that way, and was just excited that he and Allura would have a baby. He sighed, and went to go congratulate the father to be.

It was six months later and Keith was sitting in the rec room, reading some GA memos. Lance, Hunk, Larmina, Daniel, Vince, and Andre were there also. Lance and Hunk were shooting darts with Daniel and Vince, while Larmina paced. "Honestly, I've called Coran and Fredericks and they have nothing to report! How long does this take?" She announced to the room.

"One of my sisters-in-law was in labor for over nineteen hours!" Hunk told her, and added "How come we get to wait here, but Coran and Fredericks are in sick bay? Andre said in a solemn tone "They are there to verify the birth!" Vince spoke up and said "How will we know when it happens?" Andre told him "The guns will fire in salute three hundred times for a prince, a hundred and one times for a princess!"

"So glad to know that Arus is not sexist or anything!" Lance said with a smile. Larmina said "I'd better not have to wait for any cannons! That is my cousin that is being born!" Daniel smiled teasingly at her and said "You know that you can't start teaching the kid martial arts until it can walk, right?" She tossed her red hair at him, and then threw herself on the sofa where Keith was sitting.

He looked up at her, and knew how excited she and the entire Kingdom were about the birth. Keith sometimes wondered how he would feel, if Allura was having his baby, but the thought was so strange he couldn't wrap his head around it. He was sure though that he would not have wanted it treated like the national event that it was.

His thoughts were interrupted when Larmina's voltcom went off, and a small screen popped up. It showed Pidge's face and he was smiling as he said "Larmina, would you like to come to sick bay?" She leaped up from the couch with such force it jostled Keith. As she did so, she let out a piercing scream and ran out of the room.

Vince had jumped when she screamed and looked at Daniel who was standing there calmly. "Dude, doesn't that bother you?" Daniel looked at him, and laughed as he said "Dude, I grew up with four sisters! I have selective hearing by now!" Lance laughed and said "That is an essential male survival skill!"

Andre shushed them all and said "Now we listen for the guns!" Everyone could hear them start to fire, and Andre counted along. "1, 2, 3 …94, 95, 96!" His voice got more excited as they kept on firing "97, 98, 99, 100, 101, 102, 103!" Andre was in tears as he got to 103 and announced "We have a prince!" Lance said "Leave it to the great genius to hit a homerun the first time!" They all laughed at that comment.

The guns had stopped firing and Andre was breaking out the champagne when they started firing again. Everyone in the room looked at each and Hunk broke into a grin as he said "It must be twins!" The counted again, and Andre said "101! We also have a princess! I think that calls for double champagne!" They all had some, even Keith.

Larmina entered sick bay in a hurry, a big grin on her face and was greeted by Fredericks with a hug. Coran was just coming out of the next room, and he gave her a hug also saying "You should get in there!" She took a deep breath to calm down, and knocked softly on the door before she entered.

Pidge was sitting on the bed next to her Aunt, and each one was holding a small wrapped bundle. He looked up and said "Larmina, would you like to meet your cousins?" She got a shocked look on her face as she comprehended what he was telling her. Her Aunt flashed a big smile and said "If you come sit down you can hold them!"

She sat down on the other side of her Aunt, who passed the blue wrapped bundle to her saying "This is Alfor, and his sister is Aisling." Allura indicated the pink bundle that Pidge was holding. Larmina looked down her Alfor and her eyes got wide. They got wider when she looked at the pink bundle, and grinning she said "They have my hair! And you named them after your parents!"

The next day the team was in sick bay getting to meet the new arrivals. Allura had decided to do it before she moved back upstairs. She didn't want other people in the room she and Pidge shared, so thought sick bay was a better choice. Hunk and Lance were each holding one, and Keith had to smile when he saw Lance holding Aisling. He remembered what King Alfor had told him about Lance having several pretty daughters.

Keith hoped that he wouldn't have to hold one, because he wasn't sure what his response would be to holding Allura's child. Vince didn't want to hold one either, never having been around babies before. Daniel had a niece and a nephew, so knew what to do but much preferred them when they were past the baby stage.

Lance said to Allura "You know you can blame the twins on Pidge, right?" She laughed and said "I'm not blaming him for anything! I think it is wonderful!" Larmina looked at Lance and said "It is also wonderful that they have my hair!" He laughed and said "As one red head to another, I think it is great too!" Lance looked down the little girl he was holding and thought how wonderful it would be to hold a red haired baby of his own. He got a very determined smile on his face.

Hunk said "You know that Pidge has always been an overachiever, right?" Pidge got a big grin on his face. He was sitting next to Allie and put his arm around her saying "I had a lot of help, and Allie had to do the hard work!" She looked up at Pidge with a big smile on her face and said "It was all worth it!" Keith realized he must be doing better because his heart only hurt a bit when he saw that.

In a while the babies started to fuss, and Hunk handed Alfor back to Allura saying "I bet they are hungry!" Lance looked impressed at Hunk as he said "You know about babies, huh?" Hunk smiled and said "I have a lot of nieces and nephews!" Lance laughed at that and said to Hunk "I bet once you and Melissa get married the teen age fly boy will be an uncle!" That was met with lots of laughter before everyone left.

Pidge helped Allie get the babies positioned, and then sat in a chair while Allie fed them. He looked at her with wonder and love, amazed that she had produced those babies. He loved how contented she looked as she fed them, and his heart almost burst as he thought about her taking care of their children. He still remembered how thrilled he had been when Green had told him that she was pregnant.

The pregnancy had been easy overall, with the morning sickness only lasting a month or so. Pidge had postponed the birthday trip until she felt better, and then taken her to Dradin. They had stayed in a penthouse suite overlooking some beautiful dancing fountains, and just enjoyed the break from work. They went to concerts, shows, and ate at some wonderful restaurants. The trip had coincided with Pidge's birthday, so it was a double celebration.

While they were gone the nursery was installed on the family floor, next to Pidge and Allie's bedroom. Pidge had left the plans, for Lance and Hunk to oversee the remodel, while Larmina decorated the space. They had knocked together two bedrooms to make a nursery and a place for the Nanny, modeling it on the one at Lansdowne House. It was bright and cheerful, being done in yellow and cream with touches of red.

Pidge thought he had been very calm during the pregnancy, but no one else agreed with him. He fussed over Allie until even she declared it was too much. He was very involved in picking the Nanny, which caused some of the applicants' surprise. They were not used to being interviewed by the perspective Father as well as the Mother.

Allie looked up at him, feeling his gaze on her. She loved how happy he looked and told him that. "Of course I am happy! I have an amazing, beautiful wife who just gave me two incredible babies!" Allie felt her eyes welling up with happiness, and as she felt the babies nursing she smiled and said "Oh Pidge, I love you!"


	102. Chapter 97

_**Author's Note: This is the final chapter of the story! I will wrap up some details, and give a little future information. I do not have a sequel planned for this story. There has been a request to do a spin-off about our friends from Pollux, and I am thinking about it. This chapter will give a few details about them, but for now that is it. My next story will be 'A Knight's Journey' which is the sequel to 'All the Right Moves'. Once I complete that I will think about the Polluxian spin-off.**_

_**To all my readers and reviewers, thank you for taking the journey with me and our friends on Arus. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**_

_**Epilogue**_

Fredericks was in his element as he oversaw the double christening at the Cathedral. Not that he hadn't handled one before, he thought, looking at three year old Crown Prince Alfor and his twin sister Princess Aisling. They were dressed in white and under firm control of Nanny Bateson, who was excited about the new baby in the royal nursery. He watched as his nephew, the Archbishop baptized the two babies while their godfathers held them.

Prince Lennalt, second son and third child of Her Majesty Queen Allura, and His Royal Highness Prince Consort Darrell was held by his godfather Andre Dumas. Hugh Stratton McClain, Viscount Marsden, first child of Their Excellencies the Earl and Countess of Grantham was held by his godfather Captain Keith Kogane.

Yes, Lance married Sophie in a ceremony that made up for everything her first wedding had lacked! She wore a dress made from the lace she had bought in Ireland, and carried Irish shamrocks and ivy in her bouquet of white roses. The wedding at the Cathedral was almost as lavish as her best friend Allura's had been, and so much more than what her sisters had had. Her three month luxurious galaxy wide honeymoon was extravagant and she saw places that she couldn't imagine.

When they came home to Arus, Allura, with Sophie's blessing, bestowed the Earldom of Grantham on Lance. He felt very honored, as the Admiral had been a great hero of his. When he and Sophie talked about names for their son, Lance felt it only right to honor the man who not only was a great commander, but a great judge of character and had chosen Sophie to carry on his bloodline. Sophie cried when he said that, and thought her life could not get any better.

Both boys had the same birthday, and those in the know could trace the conception to the night of the then Commander Kogane's going away party. The party and refreshments had been lavish, and everyone had laughed and cried. Keith had been offered command of the Northern Quadrant Squadron and promotion to full captain. It was a great honor for one so young, and when it was presented to him he could not believe it.

Keith remembered what King Alfor had told him, about a great future, and understood that this was the first step. He also saw that it was time to leave Arus, and did so with a clean heart. He wouldn't understand the whole prophecy until fifteen years in the future when he, as Fleet Admiral Kogane, Superintendent of New West Point, welcomed Lennalt and Hugh to the Academy.

After a glorious career, including being the youngest Admiral in Galaxy Alliance history, he had taken over Command of the Academy. King Alfor was at the back of his mind as he welcomed Lance and Pidge's sons to the Academy. Hugh looked so much like Lance had all those years ago, when Keith had first seen him! Lennalt was the image of his Mother, and Keith smiled as he thought of the first time he had ever seen Allura.

The Admiral had enjoyed several close relationships with women, but none ever stuck. It was always said that he was too driven and focused on his career to ever settle down. Only a few select people saw the picture he kept on his nightstand, of the beautiful Arusian Queen. But that was all in the future, and now he was concentrating on holding the squirming red haired Hugh McClain.

Lance had taken over Black Lion, who had welcomed him gladly. Everyone assumed that Vince would take over Red Lion, but the Lion had another plan in his mind. Vince spent three days in Red's Den, sweating more than he had ever imagined, as the Lion ignored him. At the end of the third day Red spoke one sentence to him _'I want the flame haired one!_'

Vince had returned to the Castle very dejected, wondering why the Lion didn't understand that Lance was not available. As he came into the rec room, he saw Larmina's hair blazing under the lights, and understood. Vince presented the key to Larmina, and when she held it the disc glowed fire red. The first time Larmina sat in Red's chair he had roared so loud that it shook the Kingdom.

Larmina had been presented at the Debutante's court several months earlier, to great fanfare. Daniel was still in love with her, and she was still crazy about him, when she wasn't annoyed with him. Blue Lion and Red Lion regarded each other with cool detachment, while the other Lions chuckled at the thought of their two pilots mating!

Hunk and Melissa were at the christening, with their two daughters. They had married in a simple ceremony in a vineyard on earth. Hunk's family was appalled that he would want such a casual ceremony, but they had to admit that the setting was beautiful. The bride was also more than his family had ever thought he would have achieved. The fact that the royal families of both Arus and Pollux were in attendance pleased Hunk's mother no end.

King Bandor and Queen Anissa of Pollux had been at the wedding, which was not to long after their own. Graf Verosk had been over the moon when he found out that His Majesty was in love with the Great-Niece of one of the heroes of Pollux. His Majesty had said he wanted to get married sooner, rather than later, which pleased everyone.

The people of Pollux welcomed the young woman with open hearts. She was beautiful, kind and the people thought their King had done well. She sealed her popularity when ten months after the wedding she gave birth to Crown Prince Dmitry, named in honor of his Mother's family.

Bandor was already happy with Anissa, but when her Father solved his problem with Sven he knew he had done right! Anissa's Father, the Duke of Chenlesworth was one of the great legal minds of his generation and High Judge at the Galaxy Tribunal Court. Bandor, Romelle, and Claus had all held their breath while GA Fleet Exercises had been going on. Luckily Sven was off in some caves in the southern region, and missed the whole thing.

The stress had pushed Romelle into early delivery, and while the baby boy was healthy the Mother fell into a coma. The minute Fleet Exercises were done Bandor exercised his right as the Head of Pollux. He granted Romelle a divorce, and banished Sven from the Kingdom. Between the stress of his marriage breaking down, and rouge elements in the region, he lost it completely!

He snuck into the Palace and taking his son he fled to Arus. Once he arrived there he hijacked Blue Lion and fled to Crydor! The Voltron Force brought the child back to Arus and Allura turned him over to her old Nanny. She was living in a pretty cottage, and was thrilled to have a baby to fuss over. She still held a grudge against Pidge, but she had been miserable with no purpose in her life.

In the midst of all that Bandor had married Anissa in a beautiful wedding, and he was impressed that she still wanted him after everything that had happened. They returned from their honeymoon to find that Romelle had woken up, and she wanted her child. Claus had sat by her bed every day, talking to her and letting her know she wasn't alone.

Romelle announced that she and Claus wanted to be married, and she wanted her son on Pollux. When Sven heard that he lost it and threatened to drag her and the royal house of Pollux through the mud! The Duke of Chenlesworth was no fool, and had been thrilled when Anissa's first engagement had not worked out!

He, Bandor, and Verosk all got along famously, and once the two had told him about the situation with Sven, he went into action! He looked over the marriage documents from Sven and Romelle's marriage with his eagle eye, and informed his son-in-law not to worry! He put his cold weather gear on, and had the Prince Consort of Arus fly him to Crydor.

Pidge by now was done with Sven, having had to listen to one too many rants about why he couldn't cure the haggerium infection. He was happy to go along with Verosk's plan. His Grace, High Judge Duke of Chenlesworth looking judicial even in his cold weather gear explained the situation to Sven. When he had married Romelle he had done so under the religious and government covenants of the Kingdom of Pollux. The Duke showed the physical and electronic images of the documents to Sven.

The Judge then went on to explain that if dropped his suit against the Princess and the Royal House he would be able to see his son. On the other hand, if persisted in his lawsuit, his behavior in the Southern Region of Pollux, which was in fact treason, would be held against him. His Grace then informed Sven that he would be tried in the Galaxy Alliance Tribunal Court for crimes against the GA, since Pollux had been granted full standing by the Alliance.

Sven was devastated that Romelle would do this to him, and Pidge finally lost it with him and told him "You ignored her, accused her of adultery, and took her child! What kind of fucking idiot are you?" Sven, his haggerium infection slightly cooled by Crydor could see that he was slightly out of line. He signed the appropriate documents, all the time thinking that Pidge reminded him of Bandor. Pidge for his part wanted to get back to Allie and the babies so didn't say another word to Sven.

Once everything was settled Romelle wanted her son on Pollux, so Nanny took him there, and then announced that she was staying. She already had one baby to look after, and having watched Their Majesties she knew she would be busy. She had been appalled when Princess Allura had not apologized for her behavior, and when she heard that another Nanny had been hired she'd had a tizzy fit! Allura was glad to see her go, and gave her a generous settlement.

Sven was granted visitation rights, but he had to come to Pollux. He swore he would not set foot in the palace, or at Romelle's new house. He purchased a small house in the countryside, and visited Pollux several times a year. Nanny would bring Erik to visit, and Sven pretended that everything was just fine. He was glad that at least he had a small house with no servants, and no need to deal with Bandor!

Vince was working on the haggerium issue, and had spent some time collaborating with Maahox, when his schedule permitted. Maahox had been acquitted, and launched his talk show to great success. Not only did he do his show, but he also did private consultations. The media was always wondering who he was working with, but he would wave his arms around and smile while not saying anything.

Vince was still seeing Louis' cousin Neave, and had just come back from New York with her. She had been performing with the Metropolitan Opera there. It gave the Vince the chance to spend time with his family who adored Neave. He had also been to Jerusalem, as well as the forge on Ariel, learning more about his powers.

Coran was semi-retired and enjoyed playing Grandfather to Allura and Pidge's kids. He was sure that the best thing he ever did was facilitate their relationship. They loved each other deeply, and Pidge made a point that once a year he took Allie somewhere fabulous. No matter what else was going on, he saw to it that they had time together, just the two of them.

When they weren't at the Castle they spent their time at Lansdowne House. Pidge had fixed the dock and bought a boat, while Allie was looking forward to getting ponies for the kids. She decorated the house as beautifully as she had decorated the Castle, and Pidge loved it. Their favorite thing was to sit in the living room, where Pidge had proposed to her, and watch the sun set on the river as their children played on the floor. They knew that their life on Arus was perfect!

_**FINIS**_


End file.
